Los ángeles de la muerte
by Aegis2000
Summary: Fueron alguna vez las heroínas más queridas y famosas del planeta tierra. ¿Pero qué pasaría si esas heroínas se corrompieran y se convirtieran en los seres más crueles y sanguinarios que el mundo haya conocido, destruyendo aquello que habían jurado defender? ADVERTENCIA: Contiene material no apto para menores de edad. Se recomienda discreción.
1. Preámbulo

**Advertencia:**

LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, LA HISTORIA ES PROPIEDAD DE QUIEN LA ESCRIBE. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON PERSONAS O SITUACIONES FICTICIAS O REALES SERÁ MERA COINCIDENCIA.

LA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS APTAS EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA ADULTOS, YA QUE CONTIENE: ESCENAS SEXUALES EXPLÍCITAS, VIOLACIÓN, LENGUAJE OFENSIVO, VIOLENCIA EXTREMA, USO DE DROGAS Y HUMOR NEGRO. ESTÁ HECHO CON EL ÚNICO OBJETIVO DE ENTRETENER.

SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN

* * *

 **1\. PREÁMBULO**

En algún lugar en Tokio, un hombre misterioso en un restaurante, mientras bebía su café, leía una nota del periódico con singular interés: "Las Sailor Scouts vuelven a salvar el día". El sujeto, que vistía un traje muy peculiar, de negro el saco y el pantalón y la camisa, una corbata en color rojo y zapatos de charol, sonríe al leer la noticia; su cabello está peinado hacia atrás, de color rubio, rostro afilado y una mirada penetrante a través de unos ojos color verde claro. Portaba un bastón con una calavera en la punta; parecía una especie de aristócrata, pues sus modales eran refinados. Después de salir del restaurante, pagó la cuenta y dejó una considerable propina en la mesa. Al salir lo esperaba un auto de color negro y lo abordó; luego le dice al chofer al oído hacia dónde ir y éste obedece; luego dice para sí mismo: "Encontré a las indicadas", con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.


	2. El nacimiento de un nuevo mal

**2\. EL NACIMIENTO DE UN NUEVO MAL**

En otro lugar de Tokio, la joven Serena Tsukino se dirigió a clases en la preparatoria, pero como siempre, se le hace tarde y la primera clase es Matemáticas, pero al entrar al salón ve que aún no ha llegado el maestro, por lo que esta vez tuvo suerte. También es el último año de preparatoria y aún no sabe a qué se dedicará, y tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza, también sobre su matrimonio con Darien; trata de esforzarse para ser alguien preparada.

\- ¡Ufff! ¡De la que me salvé! –dijo aliviada Serena, mientras buscaba un pupitre.

Se había inscrito en el taller de dibujo, resultando ser una muy buena dibujante, en especial en el manga, creando historias de amor sencillas al principio y en una ocasión le encargaron hacer algo mordaz e irónico; lo que dibujó fue a sus amigas de diferentes formas: a Ami la dibujó como un ratón que quería alcanzar un libro de un estante de la biblioteca, pero ella cayó al suelo y el libro terminó aplastándola; a Rei la dibujó haciendo corajes contra Serena y de tanto coraje terminó consumiéndose en llamas, quedando solamente un montón de cenizas y ojos graciosos; a Lita metiendo un pastel en el horno y, de repente, recibe una llamada de Andrew, el de la tienda de videojuegos, comienzan a platicar muy apasionadamente, cuando de repente recordó el pastel y al abrir el horno, le explota en la cara; a Mina la dibujó cantando en una cantina y, de repente, el espectáculo le sale tan mal que la multitud le lanza sillas y botellas vacías; también Serena se dibujó a sí misma, llegando a su casa, mostrándole sus calificaciones a su mamá y ella persiguiéndola y rostizándola. Se publicó en el periódico escolar, y al verlo, todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluso sus amigas se rieron al ver la caricatura.

Todas sus amigas también tienen sus propios planes: Ami Mizuno se esforzaba para poder estudiar medicina, por lo que se metió a los talleres de computación y primeros auxilios; Rei Hino aún con sus deberes de sacerdotisa en el templo Hikawa, se inscribió en los talleres de karate y judo; Lita Kino con su obsesión de abrir una pastelería, una juguetería o una florería, se metió a los talleres de repostería, cocina y decoración; y Mina Aino, con su meta de convertirse en una cantante, se inscribió en el taller de canto y drama. Todas se preparan para poder pasar la preparatoria y poder hacer cada quien sus vidas.

Ya pasó un año del enfrentamiento con Sailor Galaxia, y sus apariciones como Sailor Scouts se han hecho cada vez menos, ya que no ha habido monstruos que vencer, pues ahora trabajan en conjunto con la policía para atrapar a los criminales más buscados y peligrosos; sabían que, tarde o temprano, tendrían que "colgar" el traje de Sailor Scouts.

* * *

Una noche, había nubes que pronosticaban una fuerte lluvia y como a las 19:00 horas recibieron un llamado de que una peligrosa banda estaba acechando en donde había unas bodegas abandonadas, e inmediatamente se pusieron en acción, se transformaron y acudieron a donde se hallaba la policía.

\- ¡Sailor Scouts! ¡Por acá! –le indicó el sargento que estaba a cargo de la operación. Era alto fornido, de entre 30 y 40 años, musculoso y con canas en las patillas. Ellas se le acercaron. –Escuchen este es el plan: Ustedes irán por la parte trasera, mientras nosotros entraremos por el frente y cuando salgan ellos de ahí, los atraparemos. ¿Está claro?

\- ¡Entendido jefe! –afirmó Sailor Moon.

Las Sailor Scouts y la policía tomaron caminos distintos: mientras la policía se dirigía al sitio, repentinamente vieron que la calle estaba bloqueada por un camión de gasolina, por lo que se vieron impedidos para acudir a ayudar a las Sailor Scouts. Entonces al llegar, esperaron un rato esperando la llegada de la policía y en ese momento recibieron una llamada por el celular:

\- ¡Sailor Scouts! –exclamó el sargento -¡Estamos varados en la avenida principal! Ustedes tendrán que adelantarse, nosotros las alcanzaremos tan pronto como podamos. –Luego colgó.

\- No nos queda de otra. Tendremos qué adentrarnos por nuestra cuenta. –dijo Sailor Mars.

\- Muy bien, nos separaremos –indicó Sailor Mercury –Y recuerden: cualquier cosa, llamen a través del intercomunicador.

A Sailor Moon no le agradó la idea de ir por separados a ese lugar, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Era un espacio muy amplio, sucio, oscuro y maloliente, pues ese lugar había sido una bodega para almacenar carne. Cada Sailor Scout tomó un camino diferente, pero también debían caminar con cuidado pues el lugar estaba a punto de derrumbarse, ya que la estructura del edificio era muy débil.

\- Prepárense –dijo una voz masculina –ahí viene una de ellas. Le daremos una pequeña sorpresa.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos Sailor Jupiter sintió un escalofrío extraño, pues creía que alguien la estaba observando; repentinamente escuchó un sonido y al voltearse sintió un alivio, pues solamente se trataba de una rata, pero de repente sintió algo en su boca y en su cuerpo: un par de manos la agarraban con fuerza y fue arrastrada hacia una habitación, fue arrojada al piso y se prendió una luz: era la pandilla que estaban buscando. Eran seis maleantes en total.

\- Hola preciosidad –dijo uno de los maleantes. Era alto, fornido, y lleno de tatuajes y la miraba con placer.

\- ¿Acaso no saben quién soy yo? –amenazó Sailor Jupiter mientras se levantaba.

\- Por supuesto –se levantó otro sujeto sonriendo, quien era rechoncho y calvo –eres la gran Sailor Jupiter, justo con la que queremos "jugar".

\- Nada más acérquense y ya verán cómo les-

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues sintió un puñetazo tremendo en el abdomen, que la dejó indefensa, jadeando en el suelo y se apretó el abdomen para mitigar el dolor; uno de los maleantes estaba detrás de ella., uno de ellos la agarró del cabello y le arrancó el broche que sujetaba su cola de caballo dejándole el cabello suelto; otro de ellos se le acercó, le agarró la cara apretándole las mejillas y le dijo mirándole a los ojos:

\- Ahora, vas a ser nuestro juguete. Jajajaja – el sujeto se saboreó, pero de repente, Sailor Jupiter le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro tan fuerte que quedó tendido en el suelo.

Los demás se sorprendieron, mientras que ella se puso de pie y se preparó para enfrentárseles. Al momento en que uno de ellos trató de golpearla, ella agarró el brazo del atacante y lo golpeó en el rostro, dejándolo noqueado; los demás, al ver esto, se pusieron furiosos y decidieron atacarla al mismo tiempo; pero ella, usando habilidades de artes marciales, logró ponerlos fuera de combate. Logró poner fuera de combate a los seis, creyendo que ya había hecho todo el trabajo ella sola.

\- Fue más sencillo de lo que esperaba –se dijo a sí misma con orgullo.

Sin embargo apareció un séptimo individuo por detrás; era alto, delgado, piel descolorida y una gran melena que le cubría medio rostro; vestía con camisa, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos, todos negros.

Ella trató de pelear contra él, pero él resultó ser más hábil que ella, además de que se hallaba agotada, tanto por el esfuerzo como por el golpe que recibió y finalmente él le propinó a Sailor Jupiter una tremenda paliza; mientras ella trataba de reponerse, vio que los otros individuos comenzaron a levantarse, mostrando sonrisas malévolas en sus rostros; por primera vez su rostro expreso un enorme miedo y el hombre de negro le dijo con una voz escalofriante:

\- No debiste meterte con nosotros, putita. Y ahora, por tu osadía, serás nuestra PERRA y haremos contigo lo que queramos. –ella los miró con terror y repugnancia. Veía cómo todos los sujetos se le acercaron lentamente; ella trató de poner resistencia, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes para contraatacar.

De inmediato, los seis restantes comenzaron a arrancarle la ropa, mientras ella gritaba desesperada pidiendo ayuda, lo que solamente aumentó la lujuria de los maleantes; el sujeto de negro no quiso participar en el "espectáculo", limitándose solamente a mirar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las otras seguían buscando por todo el lugar, que parecía un enorme laberinto. Llevaban celulares para poder llamar a la policía en caso de ayuda, pero fue inútil, pues en ese preciso instante cayó una tormenta y hubo un apagón en la ciudad, por lo que los semáforos en las calles se apagaron, lo que provocó un fuerte embotellamiento, haciendo que algunos autos chocaran entre sí, por lo que el sargento de la policía ordenó que todos los agentes bajaran de sus vehículos y se dirigieran a pie hacia el lugar donde se hallaban los maleantes, lo cual quedaba a uno kilómetros de distancia de su posición.

\- ¡Diablos! –exclamó Sailor Mars exasperada a sus amigas por el intercomunicador -¡No sé ni siquiera hacia dónde voy!

\- Debemos seguir buscando –dijo Sailor Mercury –Sólo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que…

De repente, oyeron unos gritos que provenían de algún lugar del complejo. Inmediatamente supieron de quién se trataba.

\- ¡Es Sailor Jupiter! –exclamó Sailor Moon -¡Está en problemas!

\- ¡Andando! –ordenó Sailor Venus y todas se pusieron a buscar a su amiga por todo el complejo.

* * *

Los truenos de la tormenta opacaron los gritos de auxilio y ayuda de Sailor Jupiter, mientras que los maleantes hicieron lo que quisieron con ella: no dejaban de "jugar" con su presa; la aventaban y la golpeaban por todas partes; luego dos sujetos la sujetaron de los brazos y las piernas y ella forcejeaba para zafarse de ellos. Uno por uno, los maleantes comenzaron a golpearla en el rostro brutalmente y en el estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre; los golpes le dejaron el ojo izquierdo morado, el lado derecho de su rostro desfigurado, la nariz rota y le tiraron algunos dientes.

Después de eso, todos los malhechores comenzaron a bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior mostrando sus miembros al aire. El rostro de Lita se descompuso al darse cuenta de lo que seguiría a continuación.

\- ¡Es hora de saborear tu suave y dulce coño! –exclamó ansioso uno de los maleantes.

La colocaron sobre una mesa, dos la mantenían sujetada de los brazos para que no se moviera mientras el resto se masturbaba; ella observaba horrorizada y él procedió a frotar su pene contra los genitales y por entre las nalgas de la Sailor Scout.

\- ¡Nada más que lo metas en mí y te juro que…! –amenazó ella, pero en ese momento- ¡AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!

El maleante introdujo su miembro de golpe y ella profirió un grito agudo de dolor que incluso llegó a escucharse por todo el complejo. Luego comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo continua y violentamente, mientras ella lloraba y gritaba desesperada e impotente ante las miradas burlonas de sus captores, quienes también se bajaron los pantalones y comenzaron a masturbarse, excitándose al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su víctima.

\- ¡Basta! –gritó Sailor Jupiter al sentir el miembro de su captor salir y entrar por su vagina violentamente -¡Detente ya!

\- ¡Pero si apenas estamos empezando, puta perra cachonda! –exclamó extasiado el malhechor -¡¿Qué te parece mi gran verga en tu sucio coño?! ¡Es hora de preñarte como la sucia puerca que eres!

Los gritos que profería Sailor Jupiter eran mucho más desgarradores y a punto de llegar al clímax, el violador se corrió dentro de ella, haciendo que la Sailor Scout se desmayara al llegar al orgasmo, quedando tendida en el suelo con la mirada perdida hacia el techo, derramando lágrimas de dolor e impotencia, pues le habían arrebatado una de los cosas más apreciadas: su virginidad. Un hilo de sangre salió de su vagina.

\- Chicas… -balbuceó ella en voz baja, derramando unas lágrimas –Por favor… ayúdenme… no quiero… quedar… embarazada…

\- ¡No es momento de descansar! –exclamó otro maleante -¡Aún tienes muchas otras vergas qué gozar! ¡Ahora es el turno de saborear tu enorme culo!

Los demás maleantes se unieron al macabro espectáculo y comenzaron a violarla por todas partes: algunos la violaban vía vaginal, otros vía anal; cada vez que ella abría la boca al gritar, uno de ellos aprovechaba para introducir su pene en su boca para que le hiciera sexo oral; cuando acababan esparcieron su semen sobre ella, o dentro de ella, ya fuera por la boca, por la vagina o por el ano. En ocasiones varios la penetraban al mismo tiempo tanto anal como vaginal y en otras la tomaban del cabello para que no agachara la cabeza. Los que la penetraban vía vaginal aprovechaban para morderle los senos y apretárselos fuertemente; los que lo hacían analmente le daban de nalgadas hasta que sus glúteos se pusieron colorados.

\- ¡CHICAS! –gritaba la Sailor Scout con todas sus fuerzas -¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

\- ¡Deja de gritar, puta! –exclamó el maleante que estaba recibiendo sexo oral -¡Nadie vendrá en tu ayuda!

Esto se repitió alrededor de una hora, hasta que todos ya estaban lo suficientemente excitados. Ella quedó tirada en el suelo, exhausta y con mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo. Luego ellos se corrieron sobre ella bañándola de semen por todo su cuerpo; pero también procedieron a bañarla de orina.

La Sailor Scout se levantó a duras penas, tratando de huir, pero no pudo dar ni tres pasos cuando de repente sintió un retortijón en el estómago; se dio cuenta de que lo que vendría no sería nada agradable.

\- ¡No! –se abrazó el estómago cayendo sobre sus rodillas diciéndose a sí misma - ¡No ahora! ¡No, por favor! ¡AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!

De repente, de su ano salió una flatulencia que también provocó que saliera mucho excremento de ahí, al mismo tiempo que se orinaba. Luego cayó rendida boca arriba en el suelo agotada.

\- ¡PUAJ! ¡QUÉ ASCO! –exclamó un maleante al ver el asqueroso espectáculo.

\- ¡Mira toda esa mierda que salió de su culo! –exclamó burlón otro de ellos -¡Ahora sí se volvió una puta puerca asquerosa!

\- Se me ocurre una idea –intervino otro de ellos mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Se acercó a ella y pegó su cigarrillo en una de las nalgas de la indefensa Sailor Scout.

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –ella gritó de dolor al sentir la quemadura del cigarrillo en su nalga derecha. Luego los demás comenzaron a quemarle todo el cuerpo con cigarrillos encendidos, provocando que ella siguiera gritando desesperada.

Mientras ella se encontraba completamente vulnerable e indefensa en el suelo, ellos siguieron golpeándola y pateándola, llegando a romperle algunas costillas, dejándola semiinconsciente.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! –pensaba ella desesperadamente -¡¿Por qué me está pasando esto?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE VIENE A AYUDARME?!

Para terminar, uno de ellos le pateó directamente en la entrepierna, gritando tan fuerte, que opacó el sonido de un relámpago que cayó en ese instante. Ella se llevó las manos a la entrepierna retorciéndose de dolor, hasta que se desmayó.

\- Muy bien –dijo un maleante –Ahora ¿Qué haremos con ella?

\- Yo digo que la llevemos a una granja de cerdos para que la cojan como la puerca que es –sugirió otro de ellos. De repente oyeron unas voces por entre el complejo; se dieron cuenta de que las demás Sailor Scouts les pisaban los talones.

\- Mejor tirémosla al basurero y larguémonos de aquí antes de que nos atrapen.

Una vez terminado el trabajo, la cargaron y la arrojaron entre unos botes de basura cerca de ahí, como si fuera una bolsa de basura. Ella estaba con el cuerpo todo magullado y desnudo, su cara irreconocible, llena de moretones, hinchada y ensangrentada por la paliza y la mirada perdida, con las pupilas de sus ojos del tamaño de pequeños puntos, semiinconsciente, mientras la lluvia caía sobre ella, sin hacer ningún movimiento, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

* * *

Luego se oyeron las voces de las demás Sailor Scouts, quienes la habían estado buscando por todas partes; las acompañaban los gatos Luna y Artemis y Tuxedo Mask. Al cabo de unos minutos fue Artemis quien la encontró y les avisó a los demás que lo siguieran.

\- ¡Oigan todos, por acá! –gritó el felino blanco al ver a Sailor Jupiter tirada y todos acudieron.

Cuando llegaron, todos estaban estupefactos al verla tirada de espaldas y desnuda, pero al voltearla e incorporarla, se quedaron horrorizados al ver su rostro todo lastimado y su cuerpo seriamente lastimado.

Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus la levantaron y la recargaron en una pared, viéndola desnuda y golpeada:

\- ¡Lita! ¡Lita! ¡Contesta! ¡Respóndeme! –gritó Sailor Moon con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Sailor Jupiter no respondió. Parecía una muñeca de trapo sin vida.

\- ¿Nos ves? ¿Sabes quiénes somos? Por favor, responde, di algo -rogó Sailor Venus con los ojos humedecidos.

Mientras tanto, Sailor Mercury, utilizando su computadora portátil, examinaba minuciosamente las heridas recibidas por Lita y al final, hizo un diagnóstico macabro:

\- No puede ser…

\- ¿Qué sucede, Ami? –preguntó Sailor Mars con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Tiene múltiples golpes por todo el cuerpo, mordidas en los senos, la nariz rota, le rompieron la quijada, le faltan varios dientes, tiene quemaduras de cigarrillos por todo el cuerpo, la rociaron de semen y de orina, y eso no es lo peor. Miren esto –dijo Sailor Mercury mientras procedía a abrir las piernas de Lita con precaución; vieron una sustancia blancuzca corriendo por entre sus piernas, lo que horrorizó a todos.

\- ¡¿Darien, es lo que yo creo que es?! –preguntó Sailor Moon a Tuxedo Mask.

-Sí… -respondió Tuxedo Mask, indignado, apretando los dientes y cerrando muy fuerte los puños. Sailor Moon se llevó ambas manos a la boca, Sailor Venus abrazó a Sailor Mars, mientras que el rostro de Mars comenzó a adquirir un intenso color rojo de furia.

-Eso no es todo –dijo Sailor Mercury, temblando de furia, mostrando un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de la vagina de su amiga. Los maleantes le habían arrebatado su virginidad –También hay semen en su boca y en su recto.

Sailor Venus, llena de una intensa ira, se separó de Sailor Mars e impulsivamente trató de correr para buscar a los responsables, pero Artemis le mordió el vestido:

\- ¡Suéltame, Artemis! –gritó Sailor Venus.

\- ¡Mina, no hagas una locura! –repuso Artemis.

\- ¡Mina, por favor, no vayas! –le pidió Sailor Mercury. Pero ella estaba reacia a escuchar a los demás al ver lo que los maleantes le habían hecho a su amiga. De repente Sailor Mars la sujetó del brazo y le dio una bofetada para que se tranquilizara.

\- ¡Tienes que calmarte! –le reprendió Sailor Mars- Si vas sola, entonces te puede llegar a ocurrir lo mismo que a Lita ¡¿es eso lo que quieres?! –Finalmente Sailor Venus comenzó a calmarse respirando hondo –Recuerda que somos un equipo; los encontraremos y haremos que paguen por lo que hicieron, ¿de acuerdo? –rogó Sailor Mars, y entonces Sailor Venus finalmente comprendió y aceptó, aunque no muy resignada.

\- De acuerdo, Rei.

Repentinamente, vieron que Sailor Jupiter comenzaba a hacer un leve movimiento con sus manos, se le acercaron y volvieron a preguntarle:

\- ¡Lita! ¿Me escuchas? –Volvió a preguntar Sailor Moon.

En ese momento Sailor Jupiter comenzó a tener recuerdos de lo que pasó en las últimas horas: la llegada al complejo, su encuentro con los delincuentes, la paliza recibida, la violación y cómo la tiraron al basurero. Todo pasaba como una diapositiva en su cabeza y de repente comenzó a soltar una ligera risita.

\- ¿Lita? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Sailor Mercury, nerviosa ante el comportamiento de su amiga. Pero poco a poco Sailor Jupiter comenzó a aumentar el volumen de la risa hasta convertirse en una carcajada histérica que terminó por asustar a sus amigos.

\- ¡Lita! ¡Reacciona! ¡Por favor! –Sailor Moon intentó razonar con ella, agarrándola de los hombros, pero no escuchó ni una sola palabra y ella siguió riéndose de manera descontrolada; entonces Sailor Moon abrazó muy fuerte a su amiga para tratar de calmarla, pero la gran fuerza de Lita le impidió poder controlarla. Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars trataron de sujetarla, pero no pudieron entre las dos.

\- ¡Cadena de amor de Venus! –gritó Sailor Venus para tratar de sujetar fuertemente a su amiga. Finalmente se fue tranquilizando poco a poco y la risa descontrolada se fue convirtiendo en llanto. Sailor Venus aflojó su cadena al ver que Sailor Jupiter se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo, llorando amargamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? –se acercó Tuxedo Mask lentamente; en ese momento se oyó un sonido fuerte de algún lugar, como una explosión; todos se distrajeron por un momento viendo una columna de humo a lo lejos, pero cuando voltearon a ver a su amiga, vieron que Sailor Jupiter ya no estaba ahí.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! –preguntó angustiada Sailor Moon.

\- Separémonos, no debe andas lejos –sugirió Tuxedo Mask. Todos aceptaron la idea e inmediatamente se pusieron a buscar en las afueras del complejo. Utilizaban sus intercomunicadores para comunicar de cualquier novedad o pista. La tormenta continuó, haciendo difícil la búsqueda de Sailor Jupiter con tanta lluvia, además de que ninguna llevaba protección contra la lluvia.

\- ¿La localizaron? –preguntó Sailor Mars.

\- Aún estamos en eso –respondió Sailor Mercury, quien utilizaba su computadora portátil para buscar alguna pista.

* * *

Mientras todos buscaban, Sailor Jupiter se hallaba oculta, detrás de un almacén abandonado que se hallaba cerca, pero por el ruido de la lluvia nadie podía oír su llanto; se hallaba sentada, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas y abrazando sus piernas, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras la lluvia la cubría completamente, sin importarle.

\- Eres muy difícil de localizar –dijo una voz frente a ella. Levantó la cabeza, ante ella, se le apareció un sujeto, alto, de ojos color verde claro, vestía elegantemente de negro, usaba una gabardina y sobrero de fieltro y portaba un enorme paraguas para cubrirse de la intensa lluvia –pero todavía tienes fuerza para huir de tus amigas.

\- ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Sailor Jupiter, empapada, nerviosa y exhausta, pues no tenía fuerzas para luchar, ni mucho menos para ponerse de pie.

\- Digamos que soy un admirador de las Sailor Scouts. Estuve observándolas a ustedes durante un largo tiempo, Sailor Jupiter…o debería decir, ¿Lita Kino? –puntualizó el sujeto de manera cortés; al saber que conocía su verdadera identidad, Sailor Jupiter se escandalizó.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabe quién soy yo?! –exclamó asustada Sailor Jupiter.

-Por lo que he observado, en mi opinión personal, creo que su reputación se halla en franco declive. Antes ustedes defendían al mundo de las amenazas galácticas, dándoles una gran generación de admiradores, tanto en Japón como en el mundo entero; sin embargo, ahora veo en los diarios que ahora hacen no hacen más que hacer el trabajo sucio de la policía.

Lita sintió una mezcla de repugnancia y depresión al escuchar esas palabras, pues era exactamente lo que hacían ahora. Ninguno de los dos le dio importancia al relámpago que cayó en ese momento.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –pidió cortésmente el sujeto. Lita asintió con la cabeza- ¿Por qué dejaste que Sailor Moon se llevara todo el mérito cuando peleaban contra los monstruos que enfrentaron en el pasado? –esta pregunta incomodó a Lita, quien no respondió, aunque reflexionó sobre su papel dentro de las Sailor Scouts.

\- Nosotras tenemos el deber de proteger a la futura reina Serenity, a Tokio de Cristal y al Milenio de Plata –respondió tímidamente ella, aunque se notaba una tonada de inseguridad en lo que decía.

\- ¿Y tú de verdad lo crees? ¿No será, que solamente te menosprecian, no te toman lo suficientemente en serio dentro del grupo? ¿Qué solamente estés nada más, digamos… de relleno? –esta pregunta molestó a Lita, quien se sintió ofendida.

\- ¡No es verdad! –Respondió Lita indignada- ¡Ellas también son mis amigas!

\- ¿Estás realmente segura? –preguntó el sujeto. Después se le acercó y se miraron cara a cara –Yo creo que no te valoran lo suficiente y solamente te dejan en segundo plano –Lita intentó rebatir ese argumento, pero comenzó a dudar de su rol dentro del grupo –Y no olvides que ninguna de ellas te salvó de esos maleantes, dejándote completamente a tu suerte ¿Y aun así sigues llamándolas amigas?

Esto último hizo enfurecer a Lita, quien apretó sus puños muy fuerte y lloró de rabia. ¿Por qué ninguna de ellas la salvó cuando más las necesitaba? ¿Qué clase de amigas eran? Sintió que ellas la habían traicionado.

\- Yo podría ayudarte si así lo quisieras –continuó el sujeto, con una tonada sombría- no solamente puedo ayudarte a sanar tus heridas, sino que también puedo darte nuevos poderes para erradicar al mal que se cierne en este mundo y una nueva apariencia –Lita miró atentamente al sujeto mientras seguía explicando- sólo de esa manera obtendrás el respeto y la admiración que tanto mereces, sin depender de tus "amigas". La decisión es tuya.

Lita lo pensó un poco y al final dijo:

\- Sí, lo haré –respondió de manera decisiva. El sujeto sonrió y agregó:

\- Pero hay un precio a cambio –Lita se quedó pasmada y el sujeto dijo: -Tendrás que hacer un trueque.

\- ¿Trueque? –preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

\- Es sencillo –agregó el sujeto –estos poderes a cambio de… tu alma.

\- ¡¿Disculpe?! –preguntó ella con incredulidad -¿Es acaso usted alguna clase de mago o hechicero? ¿Esto es una broma de mal gusto?

\- Nada de bromas –dijo el tipo tranquilamente –Ahora, que si rechazas mi oferta, no hay problema. Sin embargo… tú te lo pierdes. ¡Adiós! –Él se fue retirando lentamente de ahí en medio de la tormenta.

\- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… -susurró el sujeto.

\- ¡Espere, sí lo haré! –exclamó Lita a lo lejos.

\- Excelente –respondió el tipo, regresó a donde ella estaba y volvió a sonreír. Sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar en la red –ahora, ¿qué apariencia debo darte? Veamos… -pasaron unos segundos, hasta que por fin decidió- ¡Eureka! Creo que esto servirá –extendió sus brazos hacia Lita y dijo - Prepárate porque esto va a doler un poco.

Entonces un resplandor apareció debajo de Lita, elevándola a unos centímetros del suelo; de repente sintió un dolor punzante por todo su cuerpo, llegando a gritar fuertemente, mientras todas sus heridas iban cicatrizando: los huesos y costillas rotos se habían unido nuevamente, los órganos dañados volvieron a la normalidad, los moretones e hinchazones en la piel desaparecieron, al igual que los cortes. Lita ya no sintió más dolor físico.

Luego siguió la segunda parte: una nube negra comenzó a rodearla; en ese instante su cabello pasó de color castaño a un plateado brillante, alargándosele por la espalda hasta la altura de la entrepierna, se espinó y adquirió una apariencia de cantante de rock, con algunos cabellos cubriéndole la frente; su piel se puso pálida, casi descolorida, como la de un zombie; la pupila de su ojo derecho se volvió de color escarlata, mientras que el izquierdo se transformó en un ojo biónico; y por último, todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por una armadura robótica de alta tecnología en color negro, hecho de una aleación de titanio y acero inoxidable que se adaptó a su figura, la cual había adquirido una apariencia más adulta.

Una vez terminado el proceso, Lita aterrizó de pie y se miró a sí misma en un charco de agua, su expresión parecía que no denotaba ninguna sorpresa, mostrándose fría, pero en el fondo, sabía que ya no era la misma que antes.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? –inquirió el sujeto con una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Es… impresionante –dijo Lita, mostrándose sorprendida, notando también que su voz sonaba más adulta y también su estatura había aumentado hasta alcanzar poco más de 1.90 mts.

\- Esta armadura combina lo último en tecnología, permitiéndote disparar balas infinitas desde tus brazos –mientras el sujeto hablaba, Lita comenzó a ver cada aditamento de su nuevo traje –y podrás checar que en las palmas de tus manos hay unos agujeros de luz, con los cuales podrás lanzar, tanto rayos láser, como poderosas descargas eléctricas, con las cuales podrás achicharrar a tus enemigos y a todo aquél que se interponga en tu camino.

* * *

Mientras el sujeto seguía señalando las bondades del nuevo traje de Lita, las Sailor Scouts lograron localizar el lugar donde se hallaba gracias a que Sailor Mercury, con el uso de su computadora, logró percibir una energía maligna justo donde se hallaban Lita y el extraño sujeto.

\- ¿Estás segura que está ahí? –preguntó Sailor Venus mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar.

\- Espero que si –dudó Sailor Mercury

Mientras, el sujeto continuaba contándole a Lita:

\- Tu espinoso cabello también puede ser un arma letal, si lo usas apropiadamente. Y en tus pies hay propulsores que te permitirán volar y llegar más rápidamente a tu destino, además que tus habilidades en artes marciales se incrementarán en un 200%-

Pero no pudo terminar de decir lo demás, pues las Sailor Scouts se dirigían justo a donde ellos estaban. Al notar esto, el sujeto le dijo a Lita:

\- Lo siento, nos veremos en otra ocasión para más detalles. No puedo dejar que alguien más sepa de mí… aún. –De inmediato se marchó en medio de la noche y cuando volvió a caer un rayo, Lita vio que el sujeto desapareció.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, las Sailor Scouts creyeron que se encontrarían con su amiga, pero en su lugar se encontraron con un ser extraño, de más de un metro noventa, pelo puntiagudo y largo de color plateado que le cubría la frente y se extendía por su espalda, tenía una mirada gélida a través de su ojo derecho color escarlata y su ojo izquierdo biónico, además de que portaba una especie de traje robótico en color negro, desde el cuello hasta los pies.

\- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Sailor Mars a la desconocida, pero Lita no respondió. Mientras ellas se le quedaban mirando extrañadas, ella usaba su ojo biónico para localizar a los que la habían atacado hace unas horas, hasta que logró dar con ellos.

\- Ya los tengo –musitó Lita, utilizó sus propulsores localizados en las suelas de sus botas robóticas para salir disparada y volar hacia el sitio donde se hallaban los maleantes. Las Sailor Scouts se tambalearon y cayeron al suelo ante la potencia de los propulsores; todos se quedaron estupefactos por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Luna consternada.

\- No lo sé, pero algo me dice que tenemos que seguir a esa cosa –afirmó Artemis.

\- Sigámosla –expresó Tuxedo Mask. Todas las Sailor Scouts salieron corriendo hacia donde se dirigía ella, pero Sailor Mercury de repente se detuvo al notar que había pisado algo.

\- ¿Qué estás esperando, Ami? –preguntó impaciente Sailor Mars. Sailor Mercury se agachó para recoger el objeto y al mirarlo fijamente, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que de repente adquirieron un aspecto macabro.

\- ¡Tienen que ver esto! –exclamó Sailor Mercury, y todos se le acercaron. Extendió la mano a los demás y lentamente comenzó a abrir su puño y lo que les mostró los dejó atónitos a todos. En ese mismo momento cayó otro rayo.

\- ¡Es uno de los aretes de Lita! –exclamó sorprendida Sailor Moon, al reconocer el arete con forma de rosa característico de Lita.

\- ¿Pero qué significa esto? –se cuestionó Sailor Venus. Y de repente el rostro de Sailor Mercury se ensombreció, dándose cuenta de la identidad del ser desconocido.

\- Ese extraño ser que acaba de irse volando… -dijo pausadamente Sailor Mercury –es Lita.

Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido y sin palabras. No podían creer que Lita, su amiga, se hubiera convertido en esa cosa. Sailor Venus comenzó a protestar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas:

\- ¡NOOOO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡DIME QUE ESTO ES UNA BROMA, UNA MALA BROMA! ¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! ¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRA!

\- ¡¿Estás realmente segura de que es ella?! –exclamó Sailor Mars, tomando a Sailor Mercury de los hombros sacudiéndola, sin creer ni una sola palabra. Mientras tanto, Sailor Moon se derrumbó al escuchar eso, llorando desconsoladamente, siendo reconfortada por Tuxedo Mask. Luna y Artemis aún no salieron de su asombro.

\- Desearía estar equivocada, pero estoy un 97% segura –dijo con voz apagada Sailor Mercury. Entonces poco a poco todos comenzaron a recuperar la compostura y Artemis dijo:

\- Con mayor razón debemos hallarla y tratar de razonar con ella. ¡No sabemos de lo que sea capaz con su nueva identidad!

\- Es cierto –corroboró Luna –podría representar una amenaza tanto para otros como para sí misma.

\- ¡Entonces hagámoslo! –exclamó Sailor Moon, poniéndose de pie, luego le preguntó a Sailor Mercury –Ami, ¿tienes alguna idea de hacia dónde podría haber ido Lita?

\- Voy a intentar localizarla –Sailor Mercury usó sus lentes especiales para buscar algún indicio y finalmente logró ubicarla –se dirige hacia el norte, pero no tengo idea de qué es lo que hará.

\- ¡Debemos apresurarnos! –exclamó Sailor Venus. Y de repente notaron que Tuxedo Mask no estaba.

\- ¿A dónde se fue Darien? –preguntó angustiada Sailor Moon. Justo en ese momento, Tuxedo Mask apareció con una camioneta de carga usada.

\- ¡Suban, yo las llevaré! –exclamó Tuxedo Mask, e inmediatamente todos subieron a la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

Pero a mitad del camino encontraron una escena espeluznante: las patrullas que horas antes habían ido a acudir en su ayuda estaban incineradas debido a que un camión de gasolina se derramó y uno de los rayos de la tormenta cayó sobre la gasolina derramada, provocando una gran explosión que dejó unos oficiales muertos y varios heridos; parecía zona de guerra y por más que quisieran ayudar, no podían hacer nada, pero de todas formas ya estaban allí varias ambulancias para socorrer a los afectados. Decidieron enfocar sus fuerzas en buscar a su amiga antes de que alguien saliera lastimado.


	3. Un mal necesario

**3\. UN MAL NECESARIO**

La nueva Lita llegó al lugar donde su rastreador localizó a los responsables de haberle hecho daño hace una hora y cobrar su venganza. Llegó a la entrada de un antro nudista de mala muerte, caminó con paso decidido hasta llegar con el guardia que custodiaba la entrada el cual era muy corpulento y quien, al ver a Lita, la detuvo y le preguntó:

\- Disculpe ¿está usted en la lista?

Lita se le quedó mirando a los ojos al guardia y sin responderle, lo agarró de los testículos, haciendo que el sujeto se retorciera de dolor, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro; lo levantó y lo lanzó hacia atrás, estrellándose en la caja de un camión de carga y cayó al suelo inconsciente. No había más gente alrededor, lo que le facilitó las cosas, pues no quería llamar la atención.

\- Gracias, hijo de perra –dijo Lita a lo lejos al guardia, en tono gélido.

Entró al lugar y vio que estaba semivacío; era un sitio pequeño, con unas pasarelas y tubos donde bailaban las strippers; un bar en el lado izquierdo. Lita comenzó a buscar a los sujetos y mientras caminaba, las miradas se posaban sobre ella, pero ella los ignoró. De repente unos sujetos se le acercaron y uno de ellos, en estado de ebriedad, lleno de tatuajes, le dijo en tono sexista:

\- Oye ricura, ¿qué hace aquí una jovencita con esos melones… AAAAGGGHHHHH!

Lita, con la mirada fría, agarró al sujeto de los testículos, como lo había hecho con el guardia, pero en vez de lanzarlo hacia otro lado, se los arrancó, regando muchísima sangre por doquier. El sujeto gritaba y se retorcía de dolor, llamando la atención de los que se hallaban alrededor. Mientras el sujeto seguía retorciéndose en el piso, Lita le pisoteó el pene, se le acercó hasta verse cara a cara y le dijo con voz gélida:

\- Y tú, estúpido hijo de perra, ¿qué hace aquí un pendejo que solamente usa su asquerosa y enorme verga para arrebatarles la virginidad a jovencitas inocentes? ¡RESPONDE! –gritó Lita; ante la mirada aterrorizada del sujeto le preguntó -¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso no hablas? ¿Acaso fue porque me quedé con tus queridos y jodidos huevos? Antes de que te quite tu puta vida, quiero que sepas una cosa –Lita miró al sujeto directo a los ojos y dijo con voz potente –quiero que mires mi cara y te des cuenta de quién soy, marica –el sujeto estaba confundido y Lita le dio una pista -¿no me parezco a alguien a quien violaste y maltrataste hace unas horas, en uno de los almacenes cerca de los muelles? – De repente el rostro del sujeto adquirió una expresión de horror, al darse cuenta de quién era esa chica. Entonces a Lita se le ensombreció el rostro, adquiriendo un semblante aterrador y le ordenó amenazadoramente –Dí… mi.. nombre, cabrón.

\- ¡SAILOR JUPITER! –gritó el tipo, Lita abrió su mano y le lanzó un rayo que pulverizó su cabeza.

Las strippers gritaron de histeria y salieron corriendo del lugar. Los demás sujetos, al ver la ocurrido, se armaron y se lanzaron contra ella; Lita vio entre la multitud a otros dos sujetos conocidos, por lo que al resto los atacó con unas mini metralletas que se hallaban en sus antebrazos y comenzó a dispararles, convirtiendo la escena en un baño de sangre; luego se dirigió hacia los otros dos, que estaban completamente asustados, debajo de una de las mesas. Uno de ellos usaba una barba y su cabello era muy largo, con destellos rubios, mientras que el otro era calvo y rechoncho, con aretes en los oídos. Al ver que se les acercaba, se pusieron de rodillas ante ella:

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡No nos elimines! –suplicó uno de ellos. Pero Lita no mostró señal alguna de piedad y les habló con voz gélida:

\- Y díganme, ¿Acaso ustedes mostraron piedad en el momento en que me quitaron mi virginidad? –luego les dijo con un tono de desprecio –Voy a hacerles pagar muy caro por cada crimen que hayan cometido… - y de repente sonó un disparo.

Un tipo con una gorra de beisbol y camisa de tirantes detrás de la barra de bebidas disparó con una escopeta hacia Lita, pero rápidamente tomó la bala y la tenía en la palma de su mano, dejando asustado al individuo.

\- ¿Quieres esto? -Lita volteó hacia el sujeto, dejó caer la bala y le lanzó una potente descarga eléctrica, haciéndolo explotar, esparciendo sus entrañas por todas partes, antes de que la bala tocara el suelo. Los otros dos trataron de escapar, pero Lita los agarró de sus cabezas y les dijo:

\- Les haré pasar electricidad por sus asquerosos cuerpos hasta que estén fritos, maricas. ¿Algún último deseo?

\- ¿Podemos ir al baño? –preguntó uno de los maleantes con un hilo de voz.

En ese momento Lita utilizó sus poderes para hacerles pasar una potente corriente eléctrica a través de su cabeza, riendo malévolamente, viendo y disfrutando cómo ellos se sacudían violentamente por la intensidad de la descarga, apretaron sus dientes tan fuerte que les estallaron, les explotaron los ojos y poco a poco sus órganos internos fueron estallando por dentro, la sangre les empezó a salir por todos los orificios y la piel se les empezó a achicharrar hasta quedar quemados.

\- Jejejejeje, tal y como esperaba… hechos barbacoa –Lita se regocijó con el dolor y el sufrimiento de sus atacantes. Pero todavía debía buscar al resto de los maleantes y en ese momento oyó un ruido que provenía de un cuarto, por lo que se dirigió hacia allá.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Luna y Artemis se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el sitio en que se hallaba Lita; todos estaban sumamente preocupados de que ella cometiera alguna locura.

\- Lita, ¿Dónde estás? –dijo Sailor Moon en voz baja para sí misma, muy nerviosa, al punto de que comenzaba a morderse los dedos de sus manos. Al notar la frustración de su amiga, Sailor Mercury trató de tranquilizarla dándole palmadas en la espalda, pero eso no la hizo sentir tranquila, teniendo un mal presentimiento. Lo que vendría a continuación le daría la razón.

Llegaron al sitio y se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al notar un fuerte hedor que salía del lugar; también se toparon con el guardia que Lita había arrojado hacia la caja del camión, tratando de incorporarse después de la paliza, todavía con el dolor en los testículos; Sailor Venus se le acercó y le preguntó:

\- Disculpe, ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

\- No lo sé, se apareció alguien con una fuerza sobrehumana –el guardia se estremeció cuando les contó lo sucedido y los demás se le acercaron –tenía un peinado estrafalario como el de una estrella de rock y una… especie… de traje negro… y sus ojos… era como si vieras… al diablo en persona—pero no pudo terminar pues oyeron unos gritos ensordecedores desde adentro del antro y sonidos como de rayos láser, además de que se veían luces desde las ventanas.

\- Será mejor que se vaya de aquí lo antes posible –le recomendó Sailor Mercury e inmediatamente el sujeto huyó del lugar.

\- Vamos a entrar, chicas y prepárense para lo que sea que se presente –les advirtió Tuxedo Mask. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para la sensación que iban a experimentar.

Al entrar al lugar, se horrorizaron por lo que vieron: parecía una zona de guerra, pero mucho más aterrador. Había muchos cadáveres regados por todas partes, algunos de ellos con agujeros de balas, otro sin testículos ni cabeza, otro con un agujero enorme en medio de su pecho y de repente, vieron gotas de sangre caer desde el techo, voltearon hacia arriba y vieron dos cadáveres colgando de los ventiladores de techo, no tenían globos oculares, estaban desnudos y desollados. Además el olor a sangre y putrefacción era realmente insoportable.

Ante la macabra escena, las Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Luna y Artemis se sintieron mareados y asqueados; Sailor Moon sentía náuseas, su rostro se puso pálido, trató de mantenerse de pie, se tapó la boca, pero no pudo contenerse más.

\- ¡Serena, ni siquiera te atrevas a… —le espetó Sailor Mars, pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues Sailor Moon vomitó accidentalmente sobre Luna y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Tuxedo Mask la ayudó a incorporarse.

\- ¡Qué asco! – exclamó Luna, asqueada, teniendo que salir del sitio para limpiarse. Justo en ese momento, Sailor Mars sintió un aura muy densa, sintiendo la presencia de las almas de las víctimas, como si le estuvieran hablando, comenzó a marearse al punto de que casi estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

\- ¿Estás bien, Rei? –le preguntó Sailor Venus, mientras ponía un brazo sobre sus hombros para cargarla. Sailor Mars asintió y después todos escucharon otro grito en la oficina de la gerencia del antro, que suplicaba piedad.

\- ¡Está arriba! –exclamó Sailor Mercury y de inmediato todos subieron por las escaleras.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la parte de arriba, la luz de la oficina comenzó a parpadear y el último sujeto, quien había violado a Lita analmente, se arrastró hacia la pared, mientras la veía a los ojos fijamente, completamente asustado. Era gordo, feo, calvo y tenía un olor corporal repugnante, el cual se intensificó por haber defecado en su ropa interior.

\- ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO, LLÉVATE LO QUE QUIERAS! –le suplicó el sujeto, pero Lita se le quedó mirando fijamente de pie frente al tipo, mientras ella recordaba la escena en que el sujeto la violaba continuamente con su asqueroso pene en su ano, apretó sus puños muy fuertemente y comenzaron a salir pequeñas descargas de ellos. Al fin dijo:

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijeron ustedes en ese lugar? –preguntó Lita con voz gélida y amenazante, pero el sujeto no respondió, así que ella prosiguió –"¿Ahora serás nuestra perra?" ¿No era así? Bueno, pues adivina qué –acercó su rostro al del sujeto y lo miró a los ojos –Ahora, tú, serás MI PERRA, pendejo.

Acto seguido, Lita utilizó unos rayos para levantar al sujeto en el aire, ya que quería divertirse un rato con él; lo volteó para que su trasero quedara frente a ella, tomó un poste para colgar ropa y le dijo al tipo en tono malévolo:

\- Ahora… tu culo me pertenece y puedo hacer con él lo que quiera –El sujeto se volteó para ver, pero de repente sintió algo entrándole por el ano, el seguía introduciéndose lentamente; él comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor, mientras sentía como el poste le desgarraba las entrañas, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. De repente Lita oyó sonidos de pasos que subían por las escaleras, por lo que, se detuvo por unos momentos y le dijo:

\- Mejor esperaremos a que llegue más gente, ¿no crees? –Lita apagó las luces y esperó a que llegaran las Sailor Scouts, sentada en una silla giratoria.

* * *

Las Sailor Scouts entraron a la oficina y comenzaron a buscarla:

\- ¡Lita! ¿Dónde estás? –gritó Sailor Moon.

\- Por favor, Lita, sabemos que estás aquí –imploró Sailor Mercury.

\- ¡Lita, tenemos que hablar! –exclamó Sailor Mars. De repente oyeron una voz con un tono sombrío:

\- ¿Me buscaban?

Ella prendió la luz de la oficina y todos la vieron sentada detrás del escritorio. Se miraron fijamente entre ellas, estuvieron un momento en silencio, hasta que Sailor Venus decidió romper el hielo:

\- Lita... ¿De dónde sacaste esos poderes? ¿Por qué te ves tan... distinta? –preguntó Sailor Venus a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos. Lita, con semblante gélido, no respondió.

\- ¡Por favor, dime que tú no hiciste esto! -exclamó Sailor Moon mortificada. Lita sólo se levantó del asiento, impasible y se acercó a sus ahora ex amigas, quienes de repente se sintieron intimidadas con el enorme físico y la nueva apariencia de su amiga. Luego vieron unas gotas de sangre caer del techo y al voltear arriba se escandalizaron por lo que vieron: el tipo tenía incrustado un poste de metal por el recto y tenía los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Lita, por favor, detén esta locura! –exclamó escandalizada Luna, quien ya había regresado de quitarse el vómito de encima.

\- Como tú quieras –dijo Lita con frialdad, terminando lo que inició: le atravesó completamente el cuerpo destrozándole por completo el cráneo, desparramando su cerebro por todas partes, para más horror, quedando completamente empalado. Todos se quedaron mirando atónitos lo que acaba de suceder y lentamente voltearon a ver a Lita, con los ojos completamente abiertos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, LITA?! ¡¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCA?! –exclamó furiosa Sailor Mars.

\- Haciéndole un favor a la ciudad –dijo Lita con indiferencia -Me deshago de las escorias de mierda.

\- ¡Así no es como trabajamos! ¡Deberías saberlo! –exclamó Sailor Moon.

\- Pues yo así trabajo de ahora en adelante –respondió desafiante Lita -Y si a ustedes no les gusta, pues ya no es mi puto problema.

\- ¡Recuerda quién eres! ¡Eres una Sailor Scout! ¡Y luchamos por el amor y la justicia! –le reprochó Sailor Mercury.

\- ¡¿Amor?! ¡¿Justicia?! –Lita comenzó a exasperarse y rugió -¡Ustedes no saben lo que yo sentí en ese sitio! ¡Me violaron, me golpearon, me humillaron, me arrojaron como si fuera un pedazo de mierda! ¡Incluso pude haber quedado embarazada! ¡Esa clase de justicia ya no se aplica a mí! Desde este momento, haré las cosas a mi manera: OJO POR OJO.

\- ¡¿Y entonces qué va a pasar con Tokio de Cristal, el Milenio de Plata y la princesa Serenity?! ¡¿Acaso eso tampoco te importa?! –le cuestionó Artemis. Pero Lita rugió, fuera de sus casillas, con un brillo intenso en su ojo y aparecieron descargas eléctricas alrededor de ella:

\- ¡AL DIABLO TOKIO DE CRISTAL! ¡AL CARAJO CON EL MILENIO DE PLATA! ¡Y A LA MIERDA LA PRINCESA SERENITY! ¡YO YA NO SIRVO A NADIE MÁS QUE A MI MISMA! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE SERVIR A UNA PRINCESA MIEDOSA, LLORONA Y TORPE QUE NO HACE MÁS QUE ROBARLE EL CRÉDITO A LAS DEMAS SAILOR SCOUTS! –Todos retrocedieron ante la intensidad de las palabras. Sailor Moon decidió hacerle frente y dio un paso al frente.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! –respondió Sailor Moon y acto seguido extendió su mano mostrándole el arete de rosa que se le había caído –Tú eres mi amiga, no mi sirvienta.

Lita miró fijamente el arete en la mano de Sailor Moon sin decir ni una sola palabra.

\- ¿Olvidaste cuáles eran tus sueños? –le recordó Tuxedo Mask. –¿Convertirte en cocinera, hacer pasteles, abrir una florería? ¿No eran esas tus ambiciones?

Lita bajó la mirada, pensativa. El fleco de su cabellera le cubrió sus ojos; al fin levantó la mirada y les dirigió una pregunta apremiante:

\- ¿Y ustedes? -preguntó en tono gélido -¿Dónde estaban cuando más los necesitaba?

Todos se quedaron helados ante tal pregunta, hasta que Sailor Mercury respondió con lágrimas en los ojos:

\- ¡Estuvimos buscándote por todas partes! ¡Te lo juro!

\- ¡PERRA MENTIROSA! -gritó Lita furiosa - ¡No me vengas con pendejadas! ¡Mis gritos de ayuda se escucharon por todo el complejo y ninguna de ustedes acudió en mi ayuda! Creí que ustedes eran mis amigas... ¡ME TRAICIONARON!

\- ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Lita! -exclamó exasperada Sailor Venus -¡Por favor, creenos!

La conversación estaba a punto de salirse de control. Lita procedió a quitarse su otro arete, arrojándolo furiosamente a los pies de Sailor Moon.

\- ¡Serena, utiliza tus poderes para intentar regresar a Lita a la normalidad! –exclamó Luna. Sailor Moon obedeció y gritó:

\- ¡CURACIÓN LUNAR! –usó el poder del Cristal de Plata para intentar apartar la maldad de Lita, pero se quedó helada al ver que no funcionó. Lita la miró fijamente y dijo secamente:

\- ¿Terminaste de hacer estupideces, Serena?

No podían creer que no funcionara, pues había resultado con enemigos anteriores. Luego Lita dijo decidida:

\- Ya tomé mi decisión. A partir de este momento ya no pertenezco a las Sailor Scouts y para demostrarlo…

Sacó de su abultada cabellera la pluma de transformación con el símbolo del planeta Júpiter, la arrojó hacia el aire y lanzó un rayo láser rojo de su ojo biónico, reduciendo la pluma a cenizas. Todos se quedaron paralizados al ver lo que hizo.

Sin poder contenerse más y llorando de rabia, Sailor Mars, con lágrimas en los ojos, rugió temblorosamente:

\- Tú… tú… ¡TE ODIOOOOOO! –Sailor Mars corrió impulsivamente con el puño derecho levantado hacia Lita, pero ella utilizó un pulso electromagnético de su mano arrojándola hacia Sailor Moon y ambas se estrellaron contra un archivero, quedando lesionadas. Todos se dirigieron hacia ellas.

\- ¡¿Están bien?! –preguntó angustiada Sailor Mercury.

\- Si quieren seguir con vida, tendrán que irse de aquí –dijo Lita con frialdad.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas? –preguntó Sailor Venus, furiosa.

\- Coloqué bombas en este edificio –Lita presionó un botón que se hallaba en su pecho y de repente sonó un reloj que empezó a marcar la cuenta regresiva –Tienen tres minutos para salir de aquí, pues este lugar será reducido a escombros.

Todos se pusieron nerviosos al escuchar esto. Lita hizo un agujero en el techo, pero cuando estaba a punto de huir también, Sailor Moon le gritó:

\- ¡LITA! –se incorporó y Lita se detuvo. Le preguntó derramando lágrimas:

\- Tú… ¿de verdad nos odias?

Lita no supo qué contestar a eso. Se dio la media vuelta y salió volando por el techo. Sailor Moon se quedó mirando al agujero del techo, viendo cómo su ex amiga desaparecía en medio de la noche. De repente una voz la regresó a la realidad:

\- ¡SERENA, DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ! –exclamó Tuxedo Mask. Todos empezaron a correr, teniendo que pasar nuevamente entre el rastro de sangre y tripas que había en la pista de baile. Justo en el momento en que todos lograron salir del lugar, ocurrió una fuerte explosión que terminó por derribar el edificio, cayendo sobre los cadáveres. Se formó una gran nube de humo y los escombros volaron por todas partes.

Vieron el edificio cómo era envuelto por las llamas, mientras que Serena volteó hacia el cielo mirando las estrellas. En voz baja dijo:

\- Lita…

(En los días posteriores se empezaron a correr rumores y leyendas de que el sitio está maldito, pues se dice que las almas de las víctimas rondan por el sitio, lamentándose y suplicando piedad, sin poder hallar descanso eterno, haciendo que los transeúntes que pasaran por el lugar escucharan los gritos de las víctimas)

* * *

Lita regresó a su apartamento y una vez dentro, le puso seguro a la puerta y se dejó caer en el suelo en posición fetal, llorando amargamente por todo lo sucedido en el día. No podía quitarse de la cabeza todas esas imágenes horrorosas no la dejaban en paz: desde la violación masiva, pasando por su nueva transformación, la masacre en el antro y su ruptura con las Sailor Scouts.

\- ¿Qué hice? ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?! –exclamó Lita hecha un mar de lágrimas en medio de la oscuridad.

\- Sólo hiciste lo que tenías que hacer –se oyó una voz sombría en el sitio. Lita se reincorporó, prendió la luz de una lámpara y vio al extraño sujeto sentado en un sillón, fumando un puro y con una licorera a la mano.

\- ¡¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?! –Lita se alteró al ver al sujeto sentado cómodamente.

\- Sé todo sobre ti, incluyendo en dónde vives y tus más profundos deseos –este último comentario enfureció a Lita, trató de darle un puñetazo, pero el sujeto se desvaneció como si fuera un holograma. Se apareció en la cocina, mientras continuaba fumando su puro, Lita se dio la media vuelta y ya no atacó.

\- ¿Qué carajos eres tú? –preguntó Lita con suspicacia.

\- Alguien que trata de ayudar a quienes quieren ser famosos nuevamente –hablaba el sujeto mientras se paseaba alrededor de Lita –Aceptémoslo, la popularidad de las Sailor Scouts ha ido en picada últimamente, ya no son las mismas que antes, además ya están creciendo; se convertirán en adultas y pronto harán sus más anhelados sueños, ¿no es así? Tarde o temprano tenía que acabarse.

\- Supongo que tienes razón –Lita se secó las lágrimas y recuperó la compostura. Luego le preguntó -¿entonces me voy a quedar así para siempre?

\- Para nada y qué bueno que lo mencionas –el sujeto le entregó a Lita una especie de reloj de pulsera en color negro redondo –quería dártelo en el momento en que nos conocimos, pero tus amigas interrumpieron nuestra charla.

\- Ya no son mis amigas –dijo Lita, tratando de contener su ira.

\- Y eso es bueno ¿sabes? –continuó el sujeto –porque lo que vendrá en el futuro, las Sailor Scouts ya no lo podrán combatir. Es necesaria una nueva táctica para enfrentar al mal: atacar al con más mal. Un mal necesario, ¿me sigues?

\- Si –respondió Lita.

\- Ahora, volviendo a lo que te acabo de dar, para regresar a la normalidad sólo tienes que presionar este botón blanco de este lado –señaló el sujeto y Lita lo apretó. De repente fue envuelta en una nube negra y poco a poco recobró su apariencia normal. Su cabello volvió a ser castaño, sus ojos volvieron a ser color esmeralda, su piel recobró su tono normal, ya no tenía ninguna cicatriz en el cuerpo, quedando impresionada.

\- Y para volver a transformarte sólo tienes que apretar este otro botón negro y listo. Además, como sé que todavía estás traumatizada por los eventos recientes, te daré esto –el sujeto le entregó una especie de gorro de lana en color verde –esto te ayudará a relajar tu mente y a poder dormir cómodamente, teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos que ocurrieron. Úsalo a la hora de dormir, ¿ok? Será mejor que descanses, pues mañana será un día largo, come algo y date una ducha. Déjame decirte que lo que hiciste el día de hoy fue una verdadera obra maestra, me dejaste sin palabras. Y también ve buscando un nuevo nombre para tu nueva identidad.

Justo cuando se preparaba para marcharse, se acordó de otra cosa que tenía que decirle a Lita:

\- Y hay otra cosa más: tendrás que cortar toda comunicación con tus ex amigas. No podrás contactarte con ellas ni hablarles siquiera… aún. Y para que no intenten buscarte aquí, presiona el botón rojo de tu reloj, eso creará una ilusión para hacer parecer que el departamento está vacío y así no podrán encontrarte. Si necesitas mi ayuda o si tienes dudas, presiona el botón gris del reloj y ahí estaré, ¿ok? Puedes considerarme como tu nuevo amigo.

Cuando ya estaba en la puerta, Lita se le acercó:

\- ¡Espera! –el sujeto se detuvo –Nunca pregunté cuál es tu nombre –El sujeto sonrió malévolamente, se volteó y dijo con serenidad:

\- No tiene importancia realmente, pero si así lo deseas, puedes llamarme… Mefistófeles. Adiós, Lita, nos volveremos a ver pronto. Jejeje.

Después de que el sujeto se marchó, Lita se quedó de pie, con la mirada perdida hacia la puerta, desnuda, con el pelo suelto, sosteniendo el gorro y el reloj que le regaló Mefistófeles. ¿A qué se refirió con que no debía hablar AÚN con ellas? ¿Qué pasaría después? Muchas interrogantes se le acumularon en su cabeza, pero decidió no pensar en eso por ahora.

Lita hizo lo que le sugirió Mefistófeles: se bañó, preparó la cena y mientras cenaba vio las noticias en la televisión. En ese momento estaban transmitiendo lo que sucedió en el antro, encontraron los restos de los cadáveres entre los escombros, pero sin poder identificarlos, pues algunos restos estaban calcinados por la explosión. Después se dio un comunicado en que culpaban, tanto del desastre como de lo de la explosión de las patrullas y de las muertes de los policías a las Sailor Scouts, tornándose la opinión pública en contra de ellas. ¿Esto afectará la reputación de las Sailor Scouts?


	4. Catástrofes

**4\. CATÁSTROFES**

Ninguna de las Sailor Scouts pudo dormir esa noche por todo lo acontecido en las últimas horas. Serena sólo se acostó en su cama con su piyama puesta, pero con la mirada perdida hacia el techo y con los brazos extendidos. Comenzó a recordar la primera vez que conoció a Lita, cuando la salvó de unos sujetos que querían lincharla, sólo haber tropezado con ellos y posteriormente cuando probó la comida que había preparado para el almuerzo, siendo uno de los mejores que había probado. Luna tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño, estando sentada en la ventana, con la mirada caída, muy pensativa.

En su departamento, Ami tampoco logró pegar el ojo, recostada de lado en su cama y con todas las imágenes pasando por su mente, se mantuvo seria y callada, después se levantó de su cama y comenzó a ver las fotos de ella con sus amigas, pero fijando su atención especialmente en Lita y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas; comenzó a recordar aquella vez en que en la escuela Lita no consiguió pareja en el baile y Ami se ofreció como su pareja, por lo que ambas captaron la atención del público; o cuando Lita le dijo que debía abrir su corazón a Richard y demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

En el templo Hikawa, Rei tampoco pudo dormir; se levantó de su cama, salió del templo en medio de la noche, se sentó en la orilla del templo y se puso a ver las estrellas. También comenzó a recordar un momento a solas con ella: cuando Rei tenía miedo de abrir sus sentimientos a Nicholas y Lita apareció aconsejándole que debía demostrarle sus sentimientos.

En su casa, Mina y Artemis estuvieron en vela toda la noche, ella no se sintió a gusto en su cama, así que se recostó en el piso, se puso en posición fetal y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Comenzó a recordar una escena: la vez en que Lita, que estaba a cargo de los preparativos del festival escolar, se peleó con Mina por haber hecho un desastre y haber destruido todo y al final terminaron reconciliándose. Artemis volteó a ver a Mina, se recostó a su lado y Mina comenzó a acariciarlo.

Darien se hallaba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, sin poder dormir. Todas las cosas que pasaron las últimas horas pasaron frente a sus ojos una y otra vez; se metió a la ducha y se dio un regaderazo de agua fría, pero eso tampoco funcionó y siguió teniendo pesadillas toda la noche.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lita se preparó para dormir y al acostarse se colocó el gorro que le había dado Mefistófeles, de repente, sintió cómo se iba relajando poco a poco, logrando dormir en paz y tranquilidad. Comenzó a soñar con sus ambiciones de ser repostera, cocinera, florista, o dueña de una tienda de juguetes. Repentinamente, todo se oscureció y empezó a tener imágenes de sus amigas, pero la veían con desprecio.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren lo que defecó el perro –era la voz de Serena, con tono de profundo desprecio.

\- Si no es nada más que la presumida de Lita Kino –se oyó la voz de Rei y con ironía dijo -"sé cocinar y nadie me puede superar".

\- ¿Chicas? ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? –dijo Lita nerviosa al ver los rostros de sus amigas que la miraban con odio.

\- ¿Tú que crees? ¡Ya no te aguantamos! ¡Te crees la más femenina de nosotras, pero sabemos que todo el mundo huye de ti por tu altura! –dijo Mina con frialdad. Lita comenzó a asustarse realmente.

\- ¡Ya no queremos nada de ti! ¡Ahora estamos mejor sin ti! ¡Queremos que te mueras! –exclamó Ami furiosa.

Lita se quedó helada al ver a sus amigas cómo la miraban con absoluto odio e ira y cuando se le fueron acercando, ella siguió escuchando las voces cómo retumbaban en su cabeza. Y cuando ellas se le acercaron poco a poco, ella dio un grito furioso y reaccionó violentamente lanzando golpes y patadas contra ellas: a Serena le lanzó una patada en el estómago muy fuerte, a Rei la agarró del cuello y con un rápido movimiento le rompió el cuello, a Ami la agarró por detrás y estrelló su cabeza contra el suelo y con Mina esquivó un golpe y luego la agarró de las piernas y la azotó contra el suelo, para después caer sobre ella y terminó moliéndola a golpes, dejando su rostro desfigurado.

Lita se detuvo y miró los cuerpos de sus amigas, agotada y confundida por lo que acababa de pasar. No podía creer lo que había hecho; después apareció alguien muy familiar: era ella misma, pero con el traje de Sailor Jupiter y se vieron cara a cara.

\- No puedo creer que te dejaras seducir por la oscuridad –decía Sailor Jupiter a Lita con seriedad y amargura –tenías una responsabilidad para con la Princesa Serenity y con Tokio de Cristal. Y ahora, por tu culpa, habrá una catástrofe de la que no tienes idea, no solamente para Tokio, sino para la humanidad; has provocado el inicio del Apocalipsis en el Milenio de Plata. Ya no hay remedio. Espero que estés satisfecha –luego Sailor Jupiter desapareció y Lita cayó de rodillas, sollozando amargamente.

Después se oyó el sonido de alguien que aplaudía, Lita volteó y vio que era su nueva yo, con el pelo largo y puntiagudo y la armadura robótica. Le dijo con su voz adulta.

\- Muy buen trabajo, Lita. Ahora ya nada ni nadie nos detendrá –Lita se levantó y ambas se miraron frente a frente –de ahora en adelante, somos una sola persona y aniquilaremos a todo aquel que se cruce en nuestro camino –la Lita malvada puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la Lita normal y prosiguió –Ya nada ni nadie nos dirá qué hacer. Esto es sólo el comienzo de algo nuevo y grande. ¿Comprendes?

\- Si, entiendo. –dijo Lita normal, acatando lo que dijo su yo malvada.

* * *

Al amanecer, Lita se preparó para ir a clases como si nada y cuando estaba a punto de salir, se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía sus aretes de rosa. Comenzó a buscar en todas partes y de repente, de la nada, apareció un estuche de color negro y cuando Lita lo abrió, había un par de aretes de rosa de color púrpura, junto con una nota que decía:

" _Para Lita, de tu único amigo en este mundo"_

Supo que se refería a Mefistófeles, se los puso y le quedaron bien; ya entonces se dirigió a la preparatoria.

* * *

En otro lugar, Serena se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, lo que provocó el asombro de su familia, quienes se habían acostumbrado a la Serena perezosa, que siempre llegaba tarde a la escuela. Sin embargo, notaron que se hallaba muy callada, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y apenas había tocado el desayuno, lo que preocupó a sus padres; su madre se le acercó y le preguntó:

\- Serena, ¿estás bien? Te noto cansada.

\- A lo mejor estuvo jugando toda la noche –se burló Sammy. Pero Serena no se alteró ni respondió a la burla y Serena dijo con voz apagada:

\- No tengo hambre.

\- No puedes irte sin desayunar, te morirás de hambre –dijo su papá.

\- Mamá, ¿podrías ponerme el desayuno en la lonchera? Me lo comeré en el almuerzo –Serena le pidió a su mamá en el mismo tono de voz.

\- De acuerdo –dijo su mamá no muy convencida y le volvió a preguntar -¿Estás segura que estás bien?

\- Solamente no tengo apetito, es todo –dijo Serena –ya me tengo que ir.

\- De acuerdo. En caso de que te sientas mal, me llamas de inmediato y vamos con el doctor ¿de acuerdo? –dijo su papá.

\- Cuídate mucho –se despidió su mamá.

* * *

Caminó unas cuadras y de repente vio a sus amigas, Ami, Rei y Mina, también con la mirada cansada y enrojecida, pues tampoco pudieron dormir. Se saludaron sin ninguna emoción y se dirigieron a la preparatoria. En el camino ninguna dijo absolutamente nada, pues todavía tenían en su cabeza lo que sucedió la noche anterior, sin poder olvidarlo.

Repentinamente, en ese instante salieron de su ensimismamiento, pues un auto deportivo, que iba a gran velocidad, frenó bruscamente casi frente a ellas y vieron salir del vehículo a lo que parecía un chico alto y apuesto, de cabello rubio; corrió directo hacia Serena, tomándola de la ropa y con actitud agresiva. Detrás de ella, gritando, estaba una chica de cabello ondulado y color verdoso; Ami, Rei y Mina sabían de quienes se trataban.

\- ¡Haruka, detente ya! –gritó Michiru, pero Haruka, con un estado de histeria, no le hizo caso.

\- ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ?! –le gritó Haruka a Serena, viéndola a los ojos y con un destello de ira -¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ?!

\- ¡Haruka, suéltame, me haces daño! –suplicó Serena asustada. Pero Haruka se hallaba fuera de sí.

\- ¡Haruka, suelta a Serena de inmediato! –ordenó Rei.

\- ¡Ya basta por favor! –suplicó Ami.

\- ¡Suelta a Serena de una vez! –rogó Mina. Luna y Artemis trataron de apartar a Haruka, pero ella era demasiado

\- ¡QUIERO SABER TODO LO QUE SUCEDIÓ! ¡QUIERO RESPUESTAS YA! –gritaba Haruka enloquecida, casi a punto de estrangular a Serena, cuando una voz masculina ordenó:

\- ¡BASTA! –era Darien, con actitud imponente. Y no venía solo, pues detrás de él venía una mujer de cabello verde oscuro, piel bronceada, ojos rojizos y mirada severa, acompañada de una niña de pelo negro y ojos violetas, quien, al ver la escena se asustó también.

\- ¡Esto no es culpa de Serena, ni de nadie! Suéltala ya mismo –ordenó Darien. Haruka finalmente obedeció. Ami, Rei y Mina se acercaron a Serena para ver cómo estaba, mientras Haruka volvió en sí y, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se quebró en lágrimas y tomó la mano derecha de Serena, se arrodilló ante ella y le pidió disculpas.

\- Haruka, por favor, tranquilízate –le pidió Setsuna.

\- Por favor, disculpen a Haruka, es que la noticia nos impactó a nosotras también –se disculpó Michiru.

\- ¿Quién se las dijo? –preguntó Ami.

\- Yo lo hice –respondió Artemis y volteo hacia Mina –fui con ellas mientras tú estabas desayunando.

\- Mejor vamos a un sitio más tranquilo –sugirió Setsuna.

\- ¿Esperen, y la escuela? –preguntó Ami.

\- La escuela puede esperar, necesitamos enfocarnos en esto ¿Ok? –dijo Luna. Todas se sorprendieron que Luna hubiera dicho eso y acataron lo que ella dijo.

* * *

Se dirigieron al templo Hikawa, en donde las Inner Sailor Scouts les contaron a las Outer Sailor Scouts lo sucedido la noche anterior con lujo de detalles: cuando fueron a buscar a los maleantes, cuando encontraron a Lita golpeada y violada, cómo ella escapó, la transformación que sufrió, la masacre en el antro y cuando Lita destruyó la pluma de transformación.

\- Esto no es bueno, ¿verdad? –preguntó la pequeña Hotaru nerviosa.

\- Para nada –inquirió Haruka, ya más tranquila, pero con cierta preocupación –No sé si esto tendrá alguna repercusión en Tokio de Cristal.

\- Artemis está investigando eso –afirmó Mina con seriedad –No sé qué pasará ahora que ya no existe Sailor Jupiter. De repente oyeron una exclamación desde una de las habitaciones del templo:

\- ¡OH NO! –era Artemis, quien había descubierto algo espeluznante mediante un intercomunicador que lo comunicaba con Tokio de Cristal. Inmediatamente fue hacia los demás, con el intercomunicador en la boca y al soltarlo exclamó alarmado:

\- ¡Deben mirar esto! –Artemis encendió el intercomunicador y proyectó la imagen en una pared. Era Tokio de Cristal, pero invadida por una lluvia de truenos y relámpagos, que golpeaban y mataban a cualquiera, destruyendo todo a su paso. La reina Serenity y el rey Endymion trataban de tranquilizar a sus súbditos, pero ahora que Sailor Jupiter no existía, la situación se volvió desesperada. Después se apagó la imagen, dejando a todos sin palabras y horrorizados.

\- ¡Esto es horrible! –exclamó Serena que se quedó paralizada por el horror y sufrimiento que sucedían en Tokio de Cristal.

\- ¡Y lo peor de todo es que ya no podemos contar con Lita, pues destruyó la pluma de transformación de Sailor Jupiter! –prosiguió Artemis. De repente, el abuelo de Rei se apareció conmocionado y les dijo:

\- ¡Todos, vengan a ver las noticias! –Todos corrieron al cuarto del abuelo y ahí se hallaba Nicolás, viendo la tele. El presentador inició la noticia:

\- ¿Las Sailor Scouts están acabadas? –comentó el presentador –En los sucesos ocurridos anoche, al parecer Las Sailor Scouts no solamente fracasaron en atrapar a los criminales más buscados de Tokio, sino que tampoco pudieron ayudar a la policía, pues un camión de combustible estalló cerca de las 10 patrullas que había en una de las avenidas más transitadas de Tokio; al parecer uno de los rayos de la tormenta de anoche cayó sobre el combustible derramado, provocando una serie de explosiones que dejaron 13 muertos y varios heridos. Además los forenses fueron hasta los restos de lo que era un club nocturno, donde hallaron trozos de cadáveres, y entrañas por doquier. La policía incluso encontró un cadáver con un tubo de metal atravesado de extremo a extremo (no lo vamos a mostrar, ya que puede resultar demasiado gráfico). En estos momentos el alcalde está realizando una rueda de prensa sobre este asunto, vamos directo para allá:

\- Ciudadanos de Tokio, es un hecho lamentable lo que ocurrió ayer noche en uno de los espacios más concurridos de nuestra ciudad. Y debido a este acontecimiento, me he visto forzado a tomar una decisión difícil: a partir de ahora la policía romperá su relación con las Sailor Scouts.

Todos se quedaron pasmados y estupefactos por la noticia; el nombre de las Sailor Scouts quedó seriamente dañado, y en cualquier momento la policía podría girar una orden de aprehensión en cualquier momento. Rei se dirigió hacia su abuelo y a Nicolás, quienes todavía seguían ahí:

\- Abuelo, Nicolás, ¿nos disculpan un momento? Debo hablar con mis amigos a solas, será sólo un momento.

\- De acuerdo. Vámonos Nicolás, todavía tenemos cosas qué hacer. –De repente el abuelo se acordó de una cosa y volteó hacia Rei con expresión seria, cosa no muy común en él y le dijo –Rei, cuando termines, necesito hablar contigo de un tema algo delicado, ¿ok? –Rei asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación.

\- ¡Esto es injusto! –exclamó Serena indignada con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Ahora nos van a ver como el chivo expiatorio –dijo apesadumbrada Ami.

\- Por tanto tiempo que hemos colaborado con la policía y ahora la prensa nos está haciendo pedazos –repuso Mina, tratando de contener su ira.

\- ¡Por favor, debemos volver a lo que realmente nos concierne! –exclamó Luna.

\- ¡Esto también es importante, Luna! –Le rebatió Rei -¡Piénsenlo! Si la opinión pública se vuelve en nuestra contra, entonces ya no podremos volver a ser las Sailor Scouts y entonces el Milenio de Plata sufrirá las consecuencias.

\- Tiene razón Rei –corroboró Darien –además, volviendo a la deserción de Lita, no creo que haya sido una simple coincidencia. ¿Cómo y dónde consiguió Lita esos extraños poderes? ¿Y por qué repentinamente decide abandonar a las Sailor Scouts?

\- Darien tiene un buen punto –afirmó Setsuna –deberíamos indagar y averiguar cómo obtuvo esa extraña fuerza—

Pero de repente la conversación se interrumpió por el sonido de una discusión fuerte que se estaba dando afuera del templo. Era la voz de su abuelo, quien se escuchaba enojado y todos se asomaron para ver.

El abuelo estaba discutiendo con unos sujetos extraños, uno vestido de negro, muy elegante, llevaba unos lentes oscuros y tenía un aire macabro; estaba rodeado por cuatro sujetos de aspecto intimidante. Las chicas notaron que algunos de ellos portaban armas y cuchillos y poco a poco fueron acercándose.

\- ¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO VOY A VENDER EL TEMPLO! –gritó el abuelo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero los sujetos no se inmutaron. El de traje negro le dijo cortésmente:

\- Mire, señor, la verdad es que este sitio ya no da para más y queremos ofrecerle una suma generosa por este sitio; soy un hombre de negocios, como usted y el tiempo es dinero ¿me comprende?

\- ¡AÚN ASÍ, NO ESTOY INTERESADO EN VENDER, NI SIQUIERA A UN YAKUZA, ASÍ QUE JÓDANSE! –esto último impactó a Rei, pues no sabía nada de que alguien quería comprar el templo.

\- Mire, le voy a hacer un cheque de una vez y me dice usted por cuál cantidad está dispuesto a vender –dijo el extraño sujeto, mientras sacaba su chequera y comenzó a anotar la cifra, pero de repente…

\- Váyase de aquí inmediatamente –ordenó Rei interponiéndose entre su abuelo y el extraño.

\- ¡Rei! –exclamó el abuelo.

\- ¡Señorita Rei! –exclamó asombrado Nicolás.

\- Vaya, vaya, que encantadora jovencita tenemos aquí –dijo el sujeto con malicia -¿no sabes que es una falta de respeto responder así a tus mayores? –se acercó a Rei y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, ella furiosamente apartó la mano del sujeto en un rápido movimiento que lo tiró al suelo. Los guardaespaldas reaccionaron inmediatamente sacando sus armas, pero inmediatamente se vieron superados pues vieron a los amigos de Rei, en posición de ataque.

\- Ella les dijo que se esfumaran –indicó Haruka amenazante.

\- Regresen por donde vinieron –ordenó Michiru.

\- Ya les dijeron que este sitio no está en venta –repuso Darien mirando fijamente a los sujetos.

\- Si quieren les podemos dar una paliza –los amenazó Mina.

\- Este lugar es sagrado y ustedes lo están profanando con su codicia –dijo Setsuna con frialdad. A Luna y a Artemis se les erizaron los pelos y mostraron las garras y los colmillos, lanzaron un bufido y un gruñido.

Los gorilas se sintieron impotentes, pues no podían hacer frente a un grupo de mujeres, pero entonces el sujeto de negro se levantó y exclamó amenazadoramente:

\- ¡Esto no se ha terminado! ¡Voy a volver y de alguna forma u otra, me quedaré con este sitio! ¡PORQUE YO SIEMPRE GANO! ¡SIEMPRE! –después se retiraron del templo.

\- ¡Rei, eso fue muy peligroso! ¡Pudieron haberte hecho daño! –exclamó furioso el abuelo.

\- ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡¿Y quiénes eran esos tipos?! ¡Y no me salgas con que soy todavía muy joven para entenderlo! ¡Ya tengo 18 años y tengo derecho a saber! –repuso Rei furiosa e indignada mirando fijamente a su abuelo a la cara. El abuelo suspiró resignado y les dijo a todos que fueran adentro; una vez todos reunidos, comenzó a hablar.

\- Esos sujetos han estado viniendo desde hace meses. Han intentado adquirir el templo Hikawa a como diera lugar y me he rehusado, pues al igual que tú, este templo es también mi hogar y parte de mi vida –A Rei comenzaron a humedecerle los ojos, profundamente conmovida, al escuchar eso de parte de su abuelo. Él prosiguió –No te dije esto, pero… tu padre vino hace una semana de sorpresa. –La cara de Rei se ensombreció hasta adoptar una expresión peligrosa, que puso nerviosos a sus amigos –parecía profundamente alterado y cuando lo vi le dije que se largara, pero insistió en querer hablar conmigo; me dijo que esos sujetos eran de los Yakuza, confesó que él les debía dinero pues cuando hizo su campaña política se halló escaso de recursos, entonces tuvo que recurrir a la mafia para poder seguir financiando su campaña. Me dijo también que en estas últimas semanas no ha podido devolver todo el dinero que pidió prestado y estuvieron a punto de matarlo –Rei tembló cada vez más de ira, apretando muy fuerte sus puños –pero le dieron una oportunidad para poder pagar su deuda, pero de una manera desagradable: haciendo trabajitos sucios para ellos, como extorsionar a la gente, o haciendo de soplón para ellos. –Hizo una pausa y prosiguió –Por si eso no fuera suficiente, llegó un momento en que tu papá quiso salir de ese trato, pero el jefe Yakuza lo amenazó con matarlo nuevamente y él les dijo que lo hicieran de una vez, pero en vez de eso lo chantajearon con matarnos a ti, a mí y a Nicholas si no seguía trabajando para ellos. Y después… -el abuelo se levantó y de la repisa tomó una pequeña cajita parecida a los que portan anillos de bodas, se lo dio a Rei, lo abrió y al verlo, se asustó por lo que vio que se le cayó al suelo, todos los demás lo vieron y se horrorizaron: era una oreja del papá de Rei – esto lo mandaron justo al día siguiente de que tu padre y yo tuvimos esa conversación. Ahora está atado a ellos de por vida. Tal vez me contó todo esto porque quería confesar lo que había hecho y de alguna manera sigue preocupado por ti, no lo sé.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir, algunos se veían unos a otros, pero nadie se atrevió a decir algo. Finalmente fue Mina la que rompió el hielo diciendo:

\- Creo que mejor nos vamos, ya es la una de la tarde.

\- Buena idea –afirmó Ami.

\- Nosotras también nos vamos –inquirió Haruka. Y poco a poco todos se fueron retirando de ahí, dejando a Rei completamente perpleja y con mucho en qué pensar y sin poderlo digerir.

El abuelo tenía otra cosa qué decirle a Rei, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado, así que mejor no dijo nada. Rei se levantó y se fue para su habitación y al entrar cerró la puerta, se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a llorar amargamente, con el rostro en su almohada. Sus sollozos eran tan audibles que incluso su abuelo podía escucharlos desde su cuarto, sin ocurrírsele nada qué decir para consolar a Rei. Incluso Nicolás, quien estaba afuera haciendo los quehaceres, escuchaba perfectamente el llanto de Rei, sintiéndose incómodo.

* * *

Al llegar a la entrada de su apartamento, Lita notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta y al entrar percibió algo raro; cuando prendió la luz, vio a Mefistófeles en la cocina, con un delantal puesto y al parecer estaba preparando la comida.

\- ¡¿Cómo fue que entraste?! –exclamó Lita alterada.

\- Tengo mis métodos –dijo Mefistófeles con serenidad, mientras preparaba la comida. Lita se acercó a la cocina y lo que olió era algo que nunca antes había olido.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Lita con curiosidad.

\- ¿Alguna vez has oído del faláfel? –preguntó Mefistófeles.

\- He oído de ese platillo y de hecho he querido prepararlo alguna vez, pero no había podido hallar los ingredientes necesarios –aseguró Lita.

\- Bueno, pues es tu día de suerte. Porque esta vez comerás un plato típico de Oriente Medio, ¿te apetece? –inquirió Mefistófeles, al ver el rostro de asombro de su anfitriona.

\- ¡Por supuesto! –dijo Lita emocionada. Pero en ese momento, se escucharon pasos que venían de afuera; Lita se asomó por la puerta: eran Serena, Ami, Mina, Luna y Artemis. De repente se puso en pánico y le dijo a Mefistófeles, quien le recordó:

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Presiona el botón para que no sepan que todavía vives aquí! ¡Y deja la puerta entreabierta para que pasen!

Lita presionó el botón de su reloj y dejó la puerta a medio abrir. Al entrar, Serena y sus amigas sintieron un escalofrío al ver el apartamento de Lita vacío, sin ningún mueble y al hablar se oía un gran eco.

\- ¿A dónde se habrá ido? –se preguntó Serena.

\- Algo extraño está pasando aquí –dijo Ami. –Voy a ir a preguntar con el encargado.

Lo que no sabían era que Lita en realidad todavía vivía en el apartamento y sus muebles estaban todavía ahí, pero a los ojos de ellas no había nada. Lita y Mefistófeles comían plácidamente y de vez en cuando las miraba de reojo con un gran desprecio, tanto que desearía ponerles las manos encima. Al poco tiempo después llegó Ami acompañado del encargado del edificio; era un hombre de estatura media, entre 50 y 60 años, delgado, calvo, con barba canosa pero sin bigote, usaba unas gafas redondas.

\- Es extraño –dijo el encargado con voz ronca y extrañado al ver lo vacío que estaba. –Conozco a Lita desde hace tiempo y debió haberme avisado que se iba a mudar para poner el departamento en renta.

\- Esto es cada vez más raro –argumentó Ami –Lita ni siquiera dejó depósito para saber que se iba a cambiar de casa.

\- Por ahora no podemos hacer nada –recordó Mina –Además ya es tarde,y nuestros padres estarán preocupados. Regresaremos después.

\- Voy a investigar después sobre este asunto chicas –dijo el encargado –lamento mucho no haber sido de más utilidad.

\- De hecho señor –afirmó Serena –nos ha sido de mucha utilidad.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Lita nuevamente presionó el botón, todo volvió a ser visible. Lita y Mefistófeles terminaron de comer y entonces este le dijo a Lita:

\- A lo que vine en un principio era que, muy pronto, una de ellas se unirá a nosotros muy pronto.

\- ¿Sabes quién? –preguntó perpleja Lita.

\- Eso será una sorpresa –dijo Mefistófeles, tratando de no arruinarle la sorpresa. –Y por cierto, ¿ya pensaste en un nombre para tu nueva identidad?

\- La verdad no –dijo Lita apenada.

\- No me sorprende –dijo Mefistófeles sin darle importancia –así que yo ya pensé en varios nombres, y creo que hay uno que te puede ir bien. ¿Estás lista? –y dijo –THUNDERBLITZ.

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso? –dijo Lita con desagrado.

\- "Thunder" de trueno, obvio –siguió Mefistófeles –y "Blitz" de Blietzkrieg o "Guerra relámpago", ¿te parece?

\- Creo que me puedo acostumbrar –dijo Lita, no muy convencida.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir, debo vigilar a la siguiente que se unirá a nuestro equipo. En cuanto recibas el mensaje, transfórmate y ven a verme.

\- De acuerdo –contestó Lita.

\- Descuida, en poco tiempo, ya no estarás sola. Te lo prometo –dijo con tono macabro al salir del departamento.


	5. Rei en peligro

**5\. REI EN PELIGRO**

Rei aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que dijo su abuelo sobre lo de su papá con los Yakuza, era como si fuera una horrible pesadilla, pues eran cosas que ella nunca hubiera deseado saber.

Esa noche se hallaba en su habitación todavía tratando de digerir toda la información; no había salido de su habitación en toda la tarde e incluso su abuelo le llevó la cena, pero no quiso probar ni un bocado. Sus amigas llamaron constantemente pero Rei no respondió a ninguna llamada, lo que preocupó mucho a sus amigas, por lo que esa noche decidieron ir al templo a visitar a Rei para tratar de animarla un poco.

Serena, Mina, Ami, Luna y Artemis iban platicando sobre ideas de cómo animar a Rei, cuando de repente, vieron a lo lejos varios autos estacionados afuera de las escalinatas del templo. Mantuvieron cierta distancia del lugar observando muy atentamente.

\- Artemis y yo nos acercaremos para saber qué ocurre. Ustedes quédense aquí, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Luna y las Sailor Scouts asintieron.

\- Mientras tanto, ustedes llamen a las Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar Externo; tenemos que ser muy precavidos –agregó Artemis.

\- Me encargaré de eso –afirmó Ami en voz baja.

Y así Luna y Artemis se acercaron a los autos aparentando ser gatos normales; un sujeto que salió de uno de los vehículos se acercó a Luna; era alto, fornido, tenía el cabello largo recogido con una cola de caballo, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y pantalón de mezclilla, su cuerpo descubierto llevaba un sinnúmero de tatuajes. Se agachó al ver a Luna y esta se agazapó creyendo que la iba a atacar, pero simplemente le acarició su cabeza con afecto, lo cual ayudó a que se viera natural. De repente, otro sujeto, calvo, delgado, vestido con una camisa blanca de manga corta y desabotonada le gritó:

\- ¡Deja eso ya y pon atención! ¡El jefe nos está hablando! –el sujeto se incorporó, se abalanzó al interior del auto y sacó lo que parecía que era una ametralladora Uzi. Después el sujeto con camisa blanca sacó un altoparlante del auto, Luna y Artemis escucharon una voz conocida:

\- Atención a todos. La misión es simple: que nadie en ese templo quede con vida y que el templo quede reducido a cenizas. Si alguien más está en el templo, también mátenlo: no debe haber testigos.

\- Entendido –el sujeto colgó el altoparlante y sacó un par de pistolas de su pantalón. Rápidamente Luna y Artemis regresaron rápidamente hacia donde estaban las Sailor Scouts y les contaron todo lo que escucharon.

\- ¡Tenemos que detenerlos de inmediato! –exclamó Mina impaciente, pero Artemis la detuvo:

\- ¡No podemos! ¡Debemos esperar a las demás Sailor Scouts, pues ellos poseen armas de fuego!

\- ¡Así es! Nos encontramos en desventaja contra ellos, nos aniquilarían—dijo Ami, pero no pudo terminar la oración, pues en ese momento vieron que todos los sujetos salieron de sus autos y se movilizaron hacia el Templo. Inmediatamente Sailor Mercury trató de ponerse en contacto con Rei a través de su intercomunicador.

* * *

En el Templo, las luces estaban apagadas, pero Rei no podía dormir. Ella oyó el sonido de su intercomunicador y después la incesante voz de Sailor Mercury.

\- ¡REI, CONTESTA! ¡REI, POR FAVOR RESPONDE! ¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA!

Desganada, Rei se incorporó y respondió al intercomunicador.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡REI, TÚ, TÚ ABUELO Y NICOLÁS TIENEN QUE SALIR DE AHÍ! ¡HABRÁ UNA EMBOSCADA!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? –respondió Rei sin entender lo que estaba diciendo Sailor Mercury.

\- ¡SÓLO HUYAN DE AHÍ AHORA! –gritó Ami.

Pero justo en ese momento, se escucharon los primeros balazos, por lo que Rei se tuvo que agachar para no resultar herida, se arrastró por el suelo hasta la habitación de su abuelo y gritó:

\- ¡ABUELO, NICOLÁS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?!

\- ¡REI! –era la voz del abuelo, que también estaba agachado para evitar la lluvia de balas y después apareció Nicolás también agachado.

\- ¡REI, NO VAYAS A LEVANTARTE! –gritó el abuelo. Pero de repente Rei se acordó de algo.

\- ¡Abuelo, tengo que ir a mi habitación, debo ir por algo! ¡No te muevas! –se fue Rei agachando hacia su cuarto.

\- ¡NO, REI, NO VAYAS PARA ALLÁ! –gritó el abuelo, pero ella no escuchó y en su habitación, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente su pluma de transformación, vio que se hallaba en una parte alta, lo que la obligaría en medio del fuego, por lo que vio una escoba cerca, la alcanzó y la dejó que cayera, logrando recuperarla; sin embargo no pudo transformarse en ese momento, pues debía llevar a su abuelo y a Nicolás a atrás del templo.

De repente, la lluvia de balas se detuvo, Rei se asomó por una rendija y vio que eran las Sailor Scouts, que habían llegado para detener a los maleantes. Vio cómo ellas se encargaban de ellos, Rei se incorporó y buscó a su abuelo y a Nicolás que todavía estaban agachados y les dijo sonriente:

\- Se terminó, ya estamos a salvo—

Pero de repente otra lluvia de balas comenzó por otro lado del templo y los tres comenzaron a correr sin detenerse hasta salir por atrás del templo. Lograron escabullirse dentro de un almacén atrás del templo, donde el abuelo almacenaba toda la mercancía que vendía al público y ahí permanecieron escondidos durante un rato.

\- Creo que logramos evadirlos –dijo Nicolás jadeando de cansancio.

\- Si, estamos todos bien ¿verdad, Rei? ¿Rei? –preguntó el abuelo y en ese momento vio unas gotas de sangre que caían al suelo; para su sorpresa y horror, vio a Rei sentada en el suelo, agarrándose un costado con mucha fuerza y una mancha de sangre en su blusa. Al parecer, una bala alcanzó a Rei mientras huían de la segunda balacera. Nicolás también quedó impactado al ver a Rei herida.

\- ¡REI! –exclamó el abuelo en voz baja para que no supieran que estaban ahí -¡REI, RESISTE! ¡TE LLEVARÉ A UN HOSPITAL!

De manera improvisada, Nicolás se arrancó un largo pedazo de su kimono y levantó a Rei un poco para envolver la cintura de Rei con el pedazo de tela. En ese momento, comenzaron a oler humo y mientras Nicolás continuaba ejerciendo presión, el abuelo se asomó por la puerta entreabierta del almacén y vio horrorizado cómo el templo estaba envuelto en llamas.

\- Abuelo… -Rei intentó incorporarse, pero el abuelo y Nicolás se lo impidieron; en ese momento, a Rei se le cayó su pluma de transformación y el abuelo lo recogió extrañado, lo vio con cuidado y observó el símbolo de Marte en la punta; esto confirmó lo que el abuelo ya sabía desde hace unos meses: Rei era la que todo el mundo conocía como Sailor Mars, y el resto de sus amigas eran las Sailor Scouts. De repente se oyó una voz potente:

\- ¡RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO! –gritó Sailor Mercury y apareció un gran torrente de agua que cayó sobre el templo en llamas, logrando apagar las llamas.

El abuelo salió del templo y vio cómo quedó el campo de batalla: varios de los matones estaban desmayados en el suelo por todas partes, noqueados y otros estaban siendo atados con la cadena de amor de Sailor Venus. También vio varios casquillos de balas regadas por el suelo.

\- ¿Están todas bien? –exclamó Sailor Moon a todas las demás Sailor Scouts, jadeando de cansancio.

\- Si, todas estamos bien –afirmó Sailor Uranus.

\- Igualmente –corroboró Sailor Pluto.

\- Por acá también –exclamó sonriente Sailor Saturn, empuñando su alabarda.

\- Desafortunadamente algunos escaparon –informó apesadumbrada Sailor Neptune.

\- ¡SAILOR SCOUTS! –exclamó el abuelo y todas voltearon hacia donde él se hallaba y gritó -¡NECESITO SU AYUDA, POR ACÁ! –Todas corrieron hacia el almacén.

Al entrar vieron una escena muy impactante: Rei, que estaba sentada en el suelo, se estaba desangrando por una herida de bala recibida mientras huían de la balacera.

\- ¡REI! –gritó Sailor Moon, impactada por lo que le había sucedido a su amiga. Se le acercó, tomó a Rei de la nuca y levantó un poco su cabeza -¡Rei! ¡Responde!

El rostro de Rei estaba bañado en sudor, pues estaba tratando de aguantar el dolor intenso que sentía en su costado. Abrió levemente los ojos, pero todo se veía borroso. Trató de decir algo, pero no pudo.

\- ¡Hay que llevarla de inmediato al hospital! –exclamó Sailor Venus.

\- ¡Tú! –exclamó Sailor Uranus, señalando a Nicolás -¡Carga a Rei y nos vemos abajo!

Nicolás cargó a Rei con cuidado en sus brazos y comenzó a correr, dirigiéndose a la calle.

\- ¡Espérenme, yo también debo ir! –gritó el abuelo desde la distancia. Pero Sailor Mercury lo detuvo y le dijo:

\- Usted debe quedarse. La policía no tardará en llegar y necesitarán que alguien rinda la declaración de lo que sucedió aquí, ¿comprende?

El abuelo manifestó cierta resistencia, pues quería estar cerca de Rei, pero lo que le dijo Sailor Mercury tenía sentido, así que obedeció. Y cuando Sailor Mercury estaba a punto de irse, el abuelo le gritó:

\- ¡Espera Ami! –de repente Sailor Mercury se detuvo en seco, anonadada. ¿Cómo es que el abuelo supo su nombre?

\- Disculpe, ¿cómo dijo que me llamo? –preguntó Sailor Mercury nerviosa, tratando de fingir demencia.

\- Lo sé todo. Desde hace un par de meses que sé quiénes son ustedes en realidad. –Sailor Mercury se quedó helada al oír eso, pero el abuelo la tranquilizó diciendo –No te preocupes, su secreto está guardado conmigo. Necesito un favor.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Sailor Mercury y acto seguido, el abuelo le entregó la pluma de transformación con el símbolo de Marte de Rei.

\- Quiero que se la des a Rei. En cuanto termine de declarar, iré inmediatamente al hospital para verla, ¿puedes? –le suplicó el abuelo.

\- Lo haré –dijo Sailor Mercury. Y así sin más, se fue para acompañar a las demás.

* * *

Por otro lado, Lita andaba paseando sola por la ciudad, vestida con una chaqueta amarilla con roja, pantalones de mezclilla y una cachucha verde; de repente vio pasar un auto convertible a gran velocidad. Y como si fuera una película en cámara lenta, Lita alcanzó a ver a las Sailor Scouts y alcanzó a ver a Rei, que estaba desmayada en la parte trasera del auto, así como a Sailor Moon, quien también alcanzó a ver a Lita en una fracción de segundo.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –se preguntó Lita confundida después de que pasó el auto.

\- A tu amiga Rei la hirieron en una balacera –dijo una voz detrás de ella. Era Mefistófeles, vestido con impermeable de color beige y un sombrero de fieltro en color gris, fumando un puro.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –exclamó Lita impactada.

\- Al parecer en estos momentos van camino al hospital –continuó Mefistófeles, dándole un sorbo a su licorera, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que ocurrió. Al ver que Lita sentía deseos de ir al hospital, Mefistófeles la detuvo:

\- Yo que tú no iría allá. Recuerda que ya no eres una Sailor Scout, y tampoco estarán contentos de volver a verte.

Lita se contuvo, pero quería ir para ver a Rei. Finalmente desistió.

\- Deja que yo vaya. Porque algo me dice que Rei se unirá a nosotros muy pronto. –inquirió Mefistófeles con malicia.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó curiosa Lita.

\- Tú déjame eso a mí. Te llamaré en cuanto haya novedades. –Y así, Mefistófeles pidió un taxi y fue directo hacia el hospital en donde atenderían a Rei. Lita se quedó con más preguntas con respuestas, pero sabía que tendría respuestas a su debido tiempo.

* * *

En el hospital general de Tokio, en la sala de descanso, un grupo de doctores estaban mirando las noticias por televisión y de repente vieron una noticia sobre un incendio y balacera que ocurrió en el templo Hikawa, pues la policía encontró varios casquillos regados por el suelo y a varios yakuzas atados de manos y pies siendo llevados por la policía. Entre ellos estaba una doctora de estatura alta, delgada, su rostro irradiaba juventud a pesar de su edad: tenía el cabello corto con un gran mechón al lado de color azul. Llevaba puesta una bata blanca y por debajo vestía con una blusa color azul, una falda negra y zapatos de tacón. Al ver la noticia estaba conmocionada.

\- ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Ahí vive una amiga de mi hija! –exclamó la doctora estupefacta, levantándose de su asiento, llevándose una mano a la boca. Justo en ese momento, se oyó la voz de la recepcionista a través del altavoz diciendo:

\- Llamada urgente para la doctora Saeko Mizuno, por favor pase a la recepción.

De inmediato la doctora se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la recepción para tomar la llamada.

\- Es una llamada urgente de su hija, doctora –dijo la recepcionista.

\- Gracias Naoko –dijo la doctora Mizuno. Tomó la llamada.

\- Ami, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡MAMÁ, ESTAMOS LLEVANDO A REI DIRECTO AL HOSPITAL, TIENE UNA HERIDA DE BALA EN EL COSTADO DERECHO CON ORIFICIO DE SALIDA! ¡ESTÁ SANGRANDO MUCHO! –exclamó Ami por su celular.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos están? –preguntó la doctora.

\- ¡Estamos a tres calles hacia el norte! –indicó Ami. De repente, se oyó a través del celular la voz de Serena en estado de shock pidiéndole a Rei que no se muriera.

\- Traeré una camilla y los estaremos esperando –indicó la doctora Mizuno.

\- Gracias mamá, te veré allá. –agradeció Ami.

Una vez que colgó, la doctora Mizuno, con voz firme y decidida, habló por el altavoz y avisó al personal:

\- ¡Atención todo el mundo! Una joven herida de bala viene en camino, es del incidente ocurrido en el templo Hikawa, así que estén preparados con una camilla, suero y todo lo que se requiera. También preparen el quirófano ¡Ahora!

El personal comenzó a movilizarse y en ese momento se oyó el rechinar de unas llantas afuera del hospital. Eran Serena y sus amigas, quienes para ese momento se habían destransformado y también estaba Nicolás, quien al llegar cargó a Rei, quien se había puesto pálida y entonces vieron a la doctora Mizuno alzando una mano, indicando que entraran por ahí.

De golpe entraron corriendo por los pasillos del hospital en dirección al quirófano, con Rei recostada en una camilla y en ese momento la doctora Mizuno comenzó a examinar a Rei, checando sus signos vitales, mientras una de las enfermeras le colocó una máscara de oxígeno. Después examinó la herida de bala y vio que era grave, pues ya había tratado con heridas de bala y puñaladas; Rei fue llevada al quirófano de inmediato.

\- Mamá, ¿qué le va a pasar a Rei? –preguntó angustiada Ami.

\- No te voy a mentir, Ami, la herida es grave y hubo cierta pérdida de sangre. Vamos a proceder de inmediato. –dijo la doctora con seriedad, pero a su vez trataba de calmar a todos.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Sálvela, por lo que más quiera! ¡No deje que se muera! –imploró Nicolás de rodillas, abrazando las piernas de la doctora Mizuno, llorando como loco. Haruka tomó a Nicolás de la ropa y lo arrastró para apartarlo de la doctora.

\- Voy a hacer todo lo posible para salvarla –dijo la doctora decidida a no permitir que Rei muriera. –Ahora debo entrar, me esperan en el quirófano. Mientras tanto pueden esperar por allá.

\- Gracias mamá –dijo Ami con lágrimas en los ojos. Después la doctora Mizuno entró al quirófano para llevar a cabo la operación.

* * *

Unos minutos después, aparecieron en el hospital Mina, Darien, Setsuna, Hotaru, y otras dos personas que al principio no pudieron reconocer, pero al ver las cicatrices en forma de luna en sus frentes, se dieron cuenta de quienes eran: Luna y Artemis. Luna se veía bella, con el cabello negro, largo y ondulado y usaba un vestido color amarillo; en cuanto a Artemis, su pelo era blanco, largo y alaciado y usaba una barba de candado, era fornido, alto y apuesto.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado hasta ahorita? –preguntó Artemis.

\- Acaban de llevar a Rei al quirófano –contestó Michiru.

\- Ojalá que todo salga bien –dijo Hotaru temerosa.

\- Tendremos que esperar a lo que diga la doctora –inquirió Setsuna, tratando de tranquilizar a Hotaru.

* * *

Afuera del hospital, llegó el taxi en el que iba Mefistófeles y se estacionó en la entrada.

\- Son 30 yenes, abuelo –dijo el taxista de forma grosera.

\- ¡Aquí tiene, maldito mercenario! –respondió Mefistófeles con rudeza, mientras le pagaba al taxista.

Al entrar se acercó a la recepcionista y le preguntó educadamente:

\- Buenas noches. ¿Aquí internaron a Rei Hino?

\- Disculpe, ¿quién es usted? – preguntó la recepcionista; Mefistófeles sacó una placa de policía y dijo:

\- Detective Solomon Moskowitz-Yoshimoto de la policía metropolitana de Tokio. Es por el incidente ocurrido en el templo Hikawa.

\- A Rei Hino la acaban de llevar al quirófano. Pero están los amigos de ella en la sala de espera, si quiere hablar con ellos.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho.

Mefistófeles caminó por los pasillos del hospital hasta dar con Serena y sus amigos en la sala de espera. Se les acercó y preguntó:

\- Buenas noches. ¿Ustedes son amigos de Rei Hino?

\- ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Darien con suspicacia.

\- Soy el detective Solomon Moskowitz-Yoshimoto, policía metropolitana de Tokio –les mostró su placa y prosiguió -Quiero hacerles unas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido en el templo Hikawa, si me lo permiten.

\- ¿Moskowitz-Yoshimoto? ¿Es usted judío o algo parecido? –preguntó Mina con franqueza.

\- ¡Ten más respeto Mina! –le regañó Serena.

\- No se preocupe, de hecho soy mitad judío. –respondió Mefistófeles con tranquilidad -¿Puedo hacerles unas cuantas preguntas?

\- De acuerdo –inquirió Setsuna. Mefistófeles sentó en un sillón, sacó una grabadora, la puso a funcionar y comenzó a hacer preguntas.

\- ¿Podrían decirme exactamente qué sucedió en el templo Hikawa?

\- Nosotras íbamos a visitar a nuestra amiga para ayudarla en un problema familiar. Estaba deprimida y pensamos que sería una buena idea visitarla para levantarle los ánimos –explicó Ami –Y de repente, afuera del templo, vimos varios automóviles estacionados. Eran de color negro y luego vimos que varios sujetos salieron de los vehículos, algunos de ellos con armas.

\- ¿Y qué hicieron al ver que los sujetos se dirigían al templo? –preguntó Mefistófeles.

\- Tratamos de llamar a la policía, pero no nos atendieron. –continuó Ami. –entonces llamamos a las Sailor Scouts.

\- ¿Cómo se comunicaron con ellas? –preguntó curioso Mefistófeles.

\- Nosotros tenemos una comunicación directa con ellas –mintió Darien. –en caso de peligro, tenemos un número especial con el que contactarnos con ellas.

\- Ya veo –dijo Mefistófeles fingiendo interés. Después prosiguió -¿Conocen a alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a Rei? ¿Tenía enemigos?

\- No que yo sepa –respondió Serena, y después recordó lo que ocurrió esa tarde –Pero esta tarde hubo un incidente entre el abuelo de Rei y alguien que él mencionó era de los Yakuza, que querían que les vendiera el templo, pero él se negó y Rei los echó de ahí.

\- ¿Dijo Yakuza? –preguntó Mefistófeles -¿Y cómo era el sujeto? ¿Cómo era su apariencia?

\- Era alto y delgado –empezó a relatar Artemis –tenía el pelo medio largo, peinado a la mitad, cayéndole por los lados de la cabeza; vestía un traje negro muy elegante, zapatos muy relucientes. Cuando sonreía, se veía que traía un diente de oro, usaba unas gafas oscuras y traía una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha… un corte que iba desde la oreja hasta la barbilla. ¡Ah! Y también le faltaba un dedo de la mano izquierda.

\- Muy bien, creo que tengo la información necesaria para llevar a cabo la investigación. Bueno, muy amable de su parte –se levantó de su asiento y le entregó una tarjeta a Darien –si recuerdan alguna otra cosa, sólo llámenme. Buenas noches.

* * *

Al salir del hospital se encontró con Lita, quien lo estaba esperando y le preguntó con seriedad:

\- ¿Cómo está Rei?

\- Está en el quirófano en estos momentos. Pero en cuanto ella salga de la operación, entonces entraré en acción.

\- Sigo pensando que debería ir a verla. –insistió Lita con preocupación.

\- Y yo te seguiré insistiendo que no lo hagas, ya que eso arruinaría el plan que tengo para que Rei se nos una. –repuso Mefistófeles armándose de paciencia -¿Quieres volver a verla o no?

\- Si –dijo Lita con resignación.

\- Pues entonces tendrás que confiar en mí. Muy pronto, Rei será la nueva adquisición a nuestro equipo.-dijo Mefistófeles con un toque macabro. –Mientras tanto, tengo un trabajo que requerirá de tus nuevas habilidades.

\- ¿En serio? Pues ya era hora; ya me estaba aburriendo de no hacer nada. –repuso Lita con ironía.

Mefistófeles le entregó un papel a Lita y le dijo:

\- Mis fuentes me contaron que hay un centro clandestino de trata de personas en el distrito norte. Puedes utilizar tus habilidades para localizar el lugar y, como dicen en las películas de James Bond, tienes licencia para matar. Es tiempo nuevamente de que Thunderblitz haga su aparición.

Lita sonrió ante este desafío, e inmediatamente fue a buscar un sitio alejado de la vista del público, utilizó su reloj, e inmediatamente se transformó en Thunderblitz y voló hacia el sitio. Mientras tanto, Mefistófeles llamó a su limusina para llevarlo de vuelta a casa y a seguir afinando los detalles de su plan.


	6. Hemos perdido a nuestra Rei

**6\. HEMOS PERDIDO A NUESTRA REI**

En el hospital se respiraba cierta atmósfera de incertidumbre pues no sabían qué pensar sobre el detective. También esperaban noticias de Rei para ver si saldría bien librada de la herida recibida. De repente el celular de Serena comenzó a sonar y al checarlo vio que estaba lleno de mensajes de su madre. Entonces llamó a su casa:

\- ¿Mamá? –preguntó Serena asustada.

\- ¡¿Dónde estás, Serena?! ¡Estuve tratando de llamarte desde hace rato! –exclamó furiosa la señora Tsukino.

\- ¡Mamá, cálmate! ¡Estoy en el hospital! –Serena se puso a tranquilizar a su madre.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que haces ahí? –preguntó nerviosa la señora Tsukino.

\- ¡Se trata de Rei, la atacaron en el templo y recibió un disparo! –se apresuró a decir Serena.

\- ¿Esta es otra de tus mentiras para salir tarde a casa? –preguntó extrañada la señora Tsukino.

\- ¡¿SABES QUÉ?! ¡POR QUÉ NO CHECAS LAS NOTICIAS EN LA TELE, TODAVÍA LO ESTÁN PASANDO Y A VER SI TE CONVENCES! –exclamó fastidiada Serena y colgó su teléfono furiosa. Todos se le quedaron viendo asustados mientras ella respiraba de manera agitada pues, al igual que sus amigos, experimentaba toda una gama de emociones. Darien se le acercó y trató de calmarla.

\- Tranquila, trata de respirar despacio. En estos momentos todos estamos muy alterados, así que mejor después les llamas más tranquila.

\- Gracias Darien –le agradeció Serena arrimándose a él.

En ese momento apareció el abuelo de Rei, pero parecía andar perdido por los pasillos del hospital tratando de buscar a los amigos de Rei. Fue entonces que Nicolás fue a buscarlo para llevarlo a donde ellos estaban.

\- ¿Cómo está Rei? ¿Ya salió de la operación? ¿Va a sobrevivir? ¡Por favor díganme algo! –preguntó histérico el abuelo, saltando sobre Nicolás agarrándolo de la ropa.

\- ¡Por favor cálmese! –le rogó Michiru –Ella aún está en el quirófano.

\- Mi mamá la está atendiendo –añadió Ami.

\- Ya llevamos aquí un rato –añadió Setsuna –y hace unos momentos llegó un detective haciendo preguntas sobre lo sucedido. Aunque a decir verdad, ese sujeto me dio mala espina.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó incrédula Haruka.

\- Más parecía una especie de maleante que detective; además, no sé si alguien más lo notó, pero se sentía una especie de aura densa al estar cerca de él –inquirió Setsuna.

\- Yo también, me sentí un poco mareada –añadió Hotaru.

\- Si, hay algo sospechoso en él. Más al rato me pondré a investigar los archivos de la policía para saber si existe un detective con ese nombre –comentó Michiru.

En ese momento, llegaron los padres, tanto de Serena como los de Mina, en pijamas. Serena y Mina se levantaron apenadas: Serena por haberle gritado a su madre y Mina por no haberles avisado a sus padres.

\- Mamá… papá… -Serena trató de hablar con su madre, pero ella, con expresión triste en su rostro le preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo está Rei?

\- Todavía la están operando –dijo Serena, y después añadió –Mamá… yo…

\- Yo lo lamento Serena, por no haberte creído –se disculpó su mamá y Serena y ella se abrazaron, dejando Serena escapar lágrimas de emoción. También su papá se les acercó y las abrazó.

\- Lamento no haberles dicho nada –se disculpó Mina con sus padres.

\- No te preocupes –le dijo su padre –es realmente admirable que te preocupes por tus amigos.

\- Gracias papá –agradeció Mina.

Un instante más tarde salió la doctora Mizuno para darles noticias sobre Rei. Se le acercó el abuelo todavía histérico:

\- ¡Doctora! ¡¿Cómo se encuentra Rei?! –preguntó sollozando el abuelo.

\- Déjenme decirles que Rei está fuera de peligro –dijo la doctora Mizuno sonriéndoles a todos. Todo el mundo se puso contento y alegre. Ella continuó –fue difícil, pero descubrimos que la bala no dañó órganos importantes. Tendrá que permanecer en reposo durante un mes más o menos hasta que haya sanado completamente.

Justo en ese momento, unas enfermeras sacaron a Rei en una camilla, inconsciente y con una máscara de oxígeno. Todos la vieron pasar mientras se la llevaban a una habitación. El abuelo se subió a la camilla, pero Nicolás trató de retirarlo y entre él y Darien lo quitaron de ahí.

\- ¡Déjenme! ¡Quiero estar con mi nieta! –exclamó histérico el abuelo armando una escena en frente de todos, siendo sujetado por Darien y Nicolás.

\- ¡Maestro, por favor cálmese! –imploró Nicolás. Intentó sujetar fuertemente al abuelo lo más que pudo, pero éste se soltó de ellos y salió disparado hacia donde llevaban a Rei, pero justo cuando metieron a Rei en la habitación, se cerró la puerta y el abuelo se estrelló contra ella, sin romperla, a pesar de que estaba hecha de vidrio. El abuelo cayó al suelo noqueado.

\- ¡Señor, o se calma, o tendré que llamar a seguridad para que lo saquen! –se impuso la doctora Mizuno con tono severo, mirando al abuelo con una mirada macabra, dando a entender que ella hablaba en serio con llamar a los guardias. Finalmente se calmó, buscó un asiento y se quebró en llanto. Mina se le acercó para tratar de calmarlo.

\- Ya está bien, ahora Rei está en buenas manos ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo Mina. El abuelo siguió sollozando, pero confió en la palabra de Mina. Al ver que todo ya estaba tranquilo, la señora Tsukino se acercó a Serena:

\- Serena, nosotros regresaremos a casa. Si surge algo, o quieres regresar a casa, sólo llámanos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Gracias mamá. –respondió Serena amablemente.

\- ¿Saben? Creo que es mejor que cada quien regrese a casa. Ahora que sabemos que Rei se encuentra estable, luego regresaremos para ver cómo está –sugirió Artemis.

\- Creo que tienes razón –afirmó Luna –Debemos descansar ya que mañana tenemos cosas qué hacer.

Una vez que se fueron los padres de Serena, Mina y la doctora Mizuno, el abuelo les pidió que se quedaran un momento.

\- Amigos, hay algo que debo confesarles –dijo el abuelo. Ami hizo señas para que no dijera nada, pero él la ignoró deliberadamente y continuó un poco nervioso –Yo… ya sé quiénes son ustedes.

Todos se quedaron paralizados por un momento. El abuelo, con semblante serio, le extendió a Ami la mano para que le diera la pluma de transformación con el símbolo de Marte de Rei; ella se resistió por un momento, pero ante la insistencia, se la entregó y se la mostró a todos.

\- Ustedes… ¿Son las Sailor Scouts, verdad? –preguntó el abuelo con profunda seriedad.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio viéndose unos a otros, sin saber qué decir al respecto. De repente Mina intervino en son de broma:

\- ¡No, cómo cree! Esos son sólo adornos que hicimos entre nosotras, eso de transformarse es pura fantasía. –Mina soltó una risita, pero no pudo seguir al ver que el abuelo se le quedó mirando fijamente muy serio.

\- Mina, puedo comportarme como un loco en ocasiones, pero no soy ningún estúpido –repuso con frialdad el abuelo. Los demás se quedaron sin decir una palabra y el abuelo prosiguió –Lo sé desde que ocurrió ese incidente desde hace meses contra… ¿cómo se llamaba esa mujer malvada con armadura dorada?

\- ¿Se refiere a Sailor Galaxia? –Inquirió Hotaru sin querer y Setsuna le hizo una seña para que se callara.

\- Eso. Nunca pude decirle la verdad a Rei y decidí mantenerlo en secreto –el abuelo suspiró –pero creo que, cuando despierte, tendré que decirle la verdad –al verlos a todos a su alrededor dijo –No se preocupen, no diré nada que pueda comprometer a Rei o a alguno de ustedes. Y quisiera que de ahora en adelante haya más honestidad entre nosotros ¿Ok?

Hubo un silencio incómodo, pues nadie se animó a romper el ambiente tenso que había en ese momento. Finalmente Serena dijo:

\- ¡Oh dios! ¡Miren la hora! Me tengo que retirar. Nos vemos –y salió corriendo del hospital.

\- ¡Oye, Serena, espérame, que yo también voy contigo! –exclamó Luna corriendo tras de ella.

\- ¡Yo también tengo que irme! –añadió Mina y también salió corriendo.

\- ¡Espérame Mina! –exclamó Artemis.

\- Creo que nosotros también debemos irnos ¿verdad? –dijo Haruka mirando a Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru. –le deseo mucha suerte a ustedes y esperemos a que Rei mejore.

\- Muchas gracias por haber traído a mi nieta. Ella lo es todo para mí –agradeció el abuelo, y después las cuatro se fueron.

\- Yo también me tengo que ir –dijo Darien y después se dirigió a Ami –¿No quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

\- No, gracias, creo que mejor me quedaré aquí para ver cómo sigue Rei. –dijo amablemente Ami.

\- Mejor ve a casa y descansa, hija –apareció la doctora Mizuno –estaremos vigilando constantemente a tu amiga, ¿Ok?

\- Gracias mamá –dijo Ami. Después se dirigió a Darien -¿Me puedes llevar a casa, por favor?

\- Desde luego –después Darien se dirigió al abuelo y a Nicolás -¿ustedes se quedarán?

\- Si, no podemos regresar al templo en estos momentos. Además queremos estar cerca de Rei, ¿no es así, Nicolás?

\- Si, si… por supuesto, maestro. –añadió Nicolás distraído.

Entonces el abuelo y Nicolás buscaron un sitio donde acomodarse, la doctora Mizuno les dijo que podían estar al lado de Rei y podrían dormir con ella en la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lita, convertida en Thunderblitz, ya había acabado con el sitio que funcionaba como burdel y que tenía prisioneras a varias menores que habían sido empleadas como esclavas sexuales. Había aniquilado a todos aquellos involucrados, tanto clientes como dueños, convirtiendo el sitio en un lugar donde sólo se respiraba muerte. Al entrar a un almacén subterráneo, usando su ojo biónico para iluminar el camino, oyó unos ruidos detrás de una enorme puerta y al ver que estaba cerrado con candado, utilizó un rayo láser y disparó contra el candado, abrió la puerta y encontró a más de veinte jovencitas, semidesnudas, desnutridas, sucias y asustadas.

\- Ya son libres, nadie les hará daño –les dijo Lita con seriedad, pero ellas estaban muy asustadas para levantarse, por lo que rugió –¡HUYAN! –y entonces todas corrieron hacia las salidas, algunas llorando de felicidad y otras todavía asustadas. Después se dirigió a las otras bodegas y fue liberándolas a todas; cada vez que las liberaba, ella les hacía un recordatorio:

\- No olviden decirle a la policía quién las liberó, ¿de acuerdo? –advirtió Lita y ellas obedecieron. Cuando terminó de liberar a todas, vio en un rincón a un sujeto tratando de escapar y rápidamente se dirigió hacia él. El sujeto, de baja estatura, rechoncho y calvo, le imploró piedad.

\- ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATES! –rogó el sujeto y Lita/Thunderblitz se le quedó mirando fijamente y, con absoluta frialdad, le preguntó:

\- ¿Tienes una cámara contigo? –el sujeto, asustado, sacó un celular del bolsillo y se lo mostró -¿Tiene suficiente batería? –el sujeto afirmó asustado con la cabeza –Esto es lo que vas a hacer: vas a filmar todo lo que ves aquí hasta el más mínimo detalle y después vas a filmar un mensaje para que todos tus contactos lo sepan. ¡¿ENTENDISTE, CARA DE VERGA?! –rugió Lita. El sujeto asintió completamente asustado, al punto de que llegó a mojar los pantalones –Empieza –ordenó Lita.

El sujeto comenzó a filmar la escena, con todos los cadáveres regados en el suelo, algunos achicharrados, otros con las vísceras de fuera y algunos otros llenos de agujeros de bala. Después Lita le ordenó al sujeto que la filmara a ella directamente.

\- Atención a todos los proxenetas y traficantes sexuales de Japón. Después de tanto tiempo de utilizar a menores indefensas para ganar dinero fácil, ahora habrá alguien que hablará por ellas y les dará su merecido a todos ustedes, pedazos de mierda inservibles. Porque yo, Thunderblitz, iré por cada uno de ustedes y terminarán como los que acaban de ver en este video. LES HA LLEGADO SU HORA. – Al decir esto, sostuvo la cabeza de una de las víctimas y la aplastó como un tomate, salpicando sangre y tripas.

Una vez terminado el video, Lita le ordenó al sujeto que terminara la grabación.

\- Ahora –le advirtió Lita –vas a subir esa grabación a Internet y asegurarte de que todos lo vean, ¿entendido? –Lita lo volteó a ver y su mirada adquirió una forma terrorífica. El sujeto volvió a asentir con la cabeza. –Ahora lárgate, antes de que cambie de opinión. –Inmediatamente el tipo salió corriendo del lugar.

Al salir del lugar, Lita usó la modalidad láser de su ojo biónico y en una pared dejó una marca que decía:

THUNDERBLITZ ESTUVO AQUÍ.

Luego regresó volando a su casa y oprimió el botón para volver a la normalidad, por primera vez sintiéndose satisfecha de lo que hizo, a pesar de la masacre que ahí sucedió.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Hospital, el abuelo y Nicolás se acomodaron en un sillón que habían traído las enfermeras y se pusieron a dormir al lado de Rei. De repente, inexplicablemente todo el mundo se paralizó, como si alguien hubiera parado el tiempo. Rei se despertó y, todavía un poco atontada, miró a su alrededor desde la camilla y comenzó a inquietarse al ver lo que sucedía; trató de incorporarse, pero sintió un dolor agudo en el costado, recordando que había recibido un balazo y aun así trató de bajarse de la cama.

\- Yo que tú no me movería de ahí aún –dijo una voz profunda. Era Mefistófeles, vestido como si fuera un mafioso italiano, muy pulcro, con traje elegante, zapatos brillantes y usaba un sombrero de fieltro. Empezó a fumar una pipa.

\- ¡¿Quién es usted?! –preguntó asustada Rei.

\- Soy un amigo de Lita, ¿la recuerdas, verdad Rei? –respondió cortésmente Mefistófeles.

\- ¡¿CÓMO SABE MI NOMBRE?! –preguntó furiosa Rei.

\- Lo sé todo sobre ti Rei, o debería decir… ¿Sailor Mars? –inquirió burlón Mefistófeles. Esto último escandalizó a Rei, e intentó llamar a las enfermeras por medio de un comunicador e incluso gritó pidiendo ayuda.

\- ¡ABUELO! ¡NICOLÁS! ¡POR FAVOR! –gritó Rei tratando de llamar la atención de alguien, pero nadie respondió.

\- Ahórrate energías –dijo Mefistófeles acercándose a Rei –las necesitarás para poder vengarte.

\- ¿Vengarme? – preguntó Rei confundida.

\- Sé lo que sucedió entre tu padre y tú –le contó Mefistófeles sentado al lado de Rei –y es realmente lamentable que él tuviera que rebajarse a ser tan sólo un títere de los Yakuza y todo por querer triunfar, teniendo que sacrificarlo absolutamente todo, incluyendo… su hija.

Este último comentario provocó que a Rei se le hirviera la sangre, apretando fuertemente los puños y cada músculo de su cuerpo se fue tensando, para placer de Mefistófeles. Rei aún recordaba cómo su padre solamente la usaba para ganarse la simpatía de los electores, sin importarle ella realmente.

\- Y por eso –añadió Mefistófeles –es que estoy dispuesto a darte la oportunidad de vengarte de aquellos que quisieron matar a Nicolás, a tu abuelo y a ti. Te volverás más poderosa, más temible y nada ni nadie te detendrá, ¿me sigues?

\- Si, por supuesto –dijo Rei interesada.

\- Pero claro, eso lleva un pequeño precio –le advirtió Mefistófeles –tendrás que hacer un trueque: los poderes a cambio de… tu alma.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DICE?! –exclamó Rei estupefacta. Después empezó a caer en la cuenta y su rostro se horrorizó –Usted… ¡Fue usted el que transformó a Lita en un monstruo!

\- Yo solamente le ofrecí una oportunidad para que pudiera vengarse de aquellos que la violaron –prosiguió Mefistófeles con tranquilidad –nadie le puso una pistola en la cabeza, ella estaba en total libertad de decidir y al final, sólo aceptó.

Rei se quedó totalmente incrédula. ¿Cómo fue posible que Lita hubiera podido aceptar semejante trato, sacrificando su amistad y su honor como una Sailor Scout, sólo por venganza? Rei trató de digerir el asunto.

\- Tú estás en total libertad de declinar la oferta, Rei –prosiguió Mefistófeles –pero te diré lo que va a pasar si lo rechazas: Los Yakuza te perseguirán, a tu abuelo y a Nicolás y no pararán hasta que estén muertos. Ellos no se rendirán hasta que su objetivo haya sido eliminado y tendrán que esconderse por el resto de sus vidas ¿es eso lo que quieres para tu familia? ¿Mantenerse ocultos para siempre?

Rei comenzó a sopesar las opciones que tenía, miró a su abuelo y a Nicolás que estaban dormidos en el sillón y se dio cuenta de que, cualquier decisión que tomara, tendría que sacrificar algo. Le preguntó a Mefistófeles:

\- ¿Me deja pensarlo un momento?

\- Tómate el tiempo que quieras –respondió amablemente Mefistófeles –al fin y al cabo, el tiempo está detenido en estos momentos. Mientras decides, yo estaré viendo por la ventana.

Pasaron unos minutos, pues Rei debía elegir: o seguir siendo una Sailor Scout, lo cual conllevaría que ella, Nicolás y el abuelo se convertirían en blancos de los Yakuza de por vida; o aceptar los poderes a cambio de su alma, lo cual implicaría tener que renunciar a las Sailor Scouts y habría más catástrofes en Tokio de Cristal, pero al menos podría proteger a sus seres queridos. Finalmente Rei tomó una decisión.

\- Lo haré. Acepto su trato –Mefistófeles se dio la vuelta y sonrió, sacó una Tablet del interior de su traje y comenzó a buscar en la red. Finalmente localizó el atuendo y apariencia perfectos para ella.

\- Prepárate, Rei, porque esto será un poco doloroso –le advirtió Mefistófeles. De repente una nube negra rodeó a Rei, elevándola por los aires. Rei gritó al sentir un dolor agudo, especialmente en la zona donde recibió el balazo y poco a poco la herida fue cicatrizando hasta no quedar ni rastro de ella.

Inmediatamente comenzó su nueva transformación: su piel se volvió pálida, como la de un zombie; el lado izquierdo de su rostro comenzó a arder, haciendo que Rei gritara de dolor al sentir una quemadura en su cara, deformándose; su pelo quedó igual que siempre; y repentinamente, una escalofriante armadura samurái color negra apareció frente a ella, e incluía un "kabuto" (casco) con unos enormes cuernos y un "mengu" tipo "somen" (una máscara que cubría todo el rostro) con el rostro de un dragón. La armadura se desfragmentó y comenzó a vestir a Rei de pies a cabeza.

La niebla se disipó y Rei aterrizó de pie. Mefistófeles sonrió con satisfacción al ver su nueva obra maestra. Al hablar, la voz de Rei sonó más adulta.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora Rei? –preguntó Mefistófeles con una expresión de orgullo en su rostro.

\- Mejor que nunca –dijo Rei con satisfacción viéndose a sí misma.

\- Si quieres ve al baño y mírate al espejo –añadió Mefistófeles. Rei fue al baño a verse en el espejo, con el kabuto y el mengu todavía puestos, después se los quitó y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver el lado izquierdo de su rostro con quemaduras y al salir le reclamó furiosa a Mefistófeles:

\- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS LE HICISTE A MI CARA, HIJO DE PERRA?!

\- Tan sólo un pequeño detalle para que, al quitarte la máscara y el casco, tus enemigos te teman aún más –respondió Mefistófeles con satisfacción. Entonces Rei se tranquilizó, pero aun así se mostró reticente a aceptar su nueva apariencia.

\- Bueno, ahora tienes una protección de pies a cabeza de la que puedes jactarte –le explicó Mefistófeles –esta armadura está hecha de escamas de piel de dragón, ligera como una pluma, pero eso sí, resistente a las explosiones, al fuego… y a las balas de cualquier calibre.

\- ¿Y con qué rayos voy a atacar? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso voy a andar dando golpes nada más? –preguntó Rei con sarcasmo e impaciencia. Mefistófeles chasqueó los dedos y de repente en su cinturón aparecieron dos katanas.

\- Desenváinalas –pidió Mefistófeles y Rei desenvainó la katana de su izquierda y vio que la hoja era de color rojo intenso. Quiso pasar un dedo por el filo, pero Mefistófeles la detuvo.

\- Será mejor que no toques el filo –continuó explicando Mefistófeles –Verás, si miras de cerca, pero sin tocarlo, el filo de la espada contiene diminutas puntas que le dan forma de sierra y cualquier cosa que toque, se consumirá en llamas hasta quedar reducido a cenizas, literalmente. Ahora, desenvaina la otra.

Rei desenvainó la otra katana y esta tenía la hoja de color negro brillante. También tenía diminutas puntas en el filo.

\- En cuanto a ésta –siguió Mefistófeles –todo lo que corte estallará en mil pedazos. Por eso me gusta llamarla "la hoja explosiva". Y eso no es todo –volvió a chasquear los dedos y a un costado de la armadura, apareció una especie de báculo rojo.

\- Toma ése báculo y extiende el brazo al frente –Rei hizo lo que le dijo y de repente el báculo se extendió alcanzando un metro y medio de longitud, en uno de los extremos salió una hoja filosa de medio metro. –es una lanza naginata extensible, para cuando necesites atacar de cerca, pero a distancia. –después la lanza volvió a su tamaño original.

\- ¡Y aún hay más! –Mefistófeles chasqueó los dedos, y en la espalda de Rei apareció un carcaj lleno de flechas; en la cintura de Rei una espada wakisashi y un abanico "tessen" (abanico con puntas de metal retráctiles).

\- Y bien, ¿Qué te parece todo esto? –preguntó extasiado Mefistófeles.

\- Sólo un detalle. ¿Con qué rayos voy a disparar las flechas, genio? –preguntó Rei con sarcasmo, lo cual empezó a incomodar a Mefistófeles, quien en tono serio le dijo:

\- Extiende tus manos al frente y en tu mente empieza a visualizar la forma del arco –Rei cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse; de repente, un arco de dos metros de longitud, con rayas rojas y negras, estaba en sus manos. Rei se sorprendió.

\- Esas flechas que están en tu espalda tienen puntas explosivas, al contacto con cualquier cosa, explotarán. Ahora ¿estás satisfecha con todo esto?

\- Una cosa más –recordó Rei -¿Acaso me voy a quedar con esta apariencia para siempre?

\- Qué bueno que me lo recuerdas –respondió Mefistófeles e hizo aparecer un reloj de pulsera en la muñeca izquierda de Rei –este reloj te permitirá transformarte y destransformarte cuantas veces quieras. El botón blanco sirve para que regreses a la normalidad, mientras que el negro te permitirá transformarte en lo que eres ahora. El gris es para que nos pongamos en contacto, incluyendo a tu amiga Lita. ¿Entendiste? –Rei sintió un escalofrío en la piel al escuchar el nombre de Lita, pero después asintió con la cabeza.

\- Excelente, ahora sugiero que vayamos a la pista de aterrizaje –dijo Mefisófeles.

\- ¿No se supone que deberíamos ir por la entrada principal? –preguntó Rei con impaciencia.

\- Confía en mí, tengo algo que mostrarte –Antes de dejar la habitación, Rei miró una vez más a su abuelo y a Nicolás, quienes estaban todavía dormidos en el sillón y su rostro adquirió una expresión de tristeza. Después acompañó a Mefistófeles a los elevadores y, haciendo uso de sus poderes, hizo que el elevador los llevara hasta la pista de aterrizaje del helicóptero de emergencia. La noche era clara y llena de estrellas y Rei se quedó mirándolas un instante.

\- Esto es de lo que quiero mostrarte –Mefistófeles se metió los dedos índice y pulgar a la boca y soltó un chiflido. De repente, desde el cielo, apareció una criatura alargada de unos cinco metros de longitud, volando por el cielo, con ojos enormes, grandes cuernos, un par de bigotes largos, hocico alargado con afilados colmillos y patas con garras. Se detuvo justo frente a Rei.

\- ¿Un dragón? –preguntó extrañada Rei.

\- Será tu medio de transporte para viajes lejanos y además es una excelente mascota. ¿No es genial? –preguntó alegre Mefistófeles. Tímidamente, Rei comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del dragón y éste le devolvió el afecto, arrimándose a ella.

\- Bueno, pues ahora tienes un trabajo qué hacer. Ve y acaba con ellos –le recordó Mefistófeles y le entregó un pergamino en donde le mostraba la dirección del lugar en donde se reunían los yakuza que atacaron el templo. Rei se puso el casco y la máscara, montó al dragón y se despidió de Mefistófeles.

\- Bien, ahora es momento de salir de aquí, para poder poner las cosas como estaban. –dijo Mefistófeles para sí mismo. Bajó por el elevador y cruzó todo el interior del hospital, mientras veía a todo el mundo congelado en el tiempo. Una vez que llegó a la salida, Mefistófeles devolvió el tiempo a la normalidad; de repente oyó una alarma desde afuera, lo que dio a entender que uno de sus pacientes ha desaparecido, seguido de un grito:

\- ¡REEEEEEEIIIIII! –era el grito agudo del abuelo, que vio que Rei no estaba en su cama. Mefistófeles se alejó riéndose para sí mismo y en la calle habló a su limusina para que lo recogiera. Su plan ha salido como lo planeó y dentro de la limusina habló por teléfono.

\- ¿Lita? ¿Estás ahí? –Lita respondió al teléfono y Mefistófeles prosiguió –Escucha, vuelve a transformarte y ve a verme en la base abandonada del ejército en media hora. Tendrás una linda reunión; no te arrepentirás –Colgó al teléfono y comenzó a reír malévolamente.


	7. Una linda noche para morir

**7\. UNA LINDA NOCHE PARA MORIR**

Al regresar Mefistófeles el tiempo a la normalidad, una de las enfermeras fue a la habitación de Rei para ver cómo seguía, pero para su sorpresa y horror, la cama estaba vacía y rápidamente se comunicó con la doctora Saeko Mizuno, avisando que su paciente había desaparecido e hizo la alarma, lo que despertó al abuelo de Rei y a Nicolás, que batallaron para levantarse y se horrorizaron cuando vieron que Rei no estaba.

\- ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE LES PIERDA UN PACIENTE?! – gritó el abuelo en total estado de histeria. Luego apareció la doctora Mizuno, y trató de calmarlo.

\- ¡Señor, por favor tranquilícese! ¡Llamaré a la policía para empezar a buscar! ¡La encontraremos! –le imploró la doctora Mizuno.

\- ¡Por favor dígame dónde hay un teléfono! ¡Necesito hacer una llamada! –exclamó el abuelo.

\- En la recepción, hay un teléfono público de monedas –dijo una enfermera.

\- ¡Vamos, Nicolás! –exclamó el abuelo corriendo hacia la recepción, seguido de Nicolás y al llegar le pidió unas monedas a Nicolás y él se las dio. Rápidamente comenzó a insertarlas y marcó al único teléfono del que se acordaba: el de Ami.

El teléfono de Ami comenzó a sonar, pero como ella estaba dormida, no respondió y cuando sonó el contestador, el abuelo dejó un mensaje:

\- ¡AMI, RESPONDE, REI HA DESAPARECIDO! ¡TIENES QUE LLAMAR A LAS SAILOR SCOUTS DE INMEDIATO!

Al oír esto, Ami apenas pudo ponerse de pie y ella, todavía somnolienta, llamó al hospital para ponerse en contacto con el abuelo.

\- Hospital Metropolitano, ¿en qué le puedo servir? –respondió la recepcionista.

\- ¿Por favor puede comunicarme con el señor Hino, por favor? –preguntó Ami a la recepcionista, esta tapó el teléfono y habló por el altavoz:

\- Una llamada para el señor Hino en recepción. –Y al oír esto, el abuelo corrió hacia la recepción y tomó la llamada.

\- ¡AMI… REI… NO… ESTÁ… NOSOTROS… DORMIDOS… -habló el abuelo, pero por la adrenalina no pudo conjuntar la oración, por lo que Nicolás le arrebató el teléfono y se comunicó con Ami.

\- ¡Señorita Ami, soy Nicolás, lo que el maestro está tratando de decir es que la señorita Rei no está en su habitación! –Ami se despertó ante la noticia y Nicolás prosiguió –¡Por favor llame a las Sailor Scouts y dígales que es una emergencia!

\- ¡Lo haré! –respondió Ami y al colgar el teléfono llamó de inmediato a todos: a Serena, a Mina, a Darien, a Haruka y a las demás. Serena y Mina estaban profundamente dormidas, por lo que la llamada fue atendida por Luna y Artemis, para luego levantarlas a duras penas. Después, cada quien por su lado, se transformaron en las Sailor Scouts y Darien en Tuxedo Mask.

* * *

Inmediatamente todos se reunieron en la parte trasera del hospital, siendo la medianoche y ahí los estaban esperando el abuelo y Nicolás.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con que Rei desapareció? –preguntó incrédula Sailor Uranus.

\- ¡Nicolás y yo estábamos dormidos al lado de ella en la habitación y de repente una enfermera gritó, sonó la alarma y avisó a todo el hospital que Rei no estaba! –exclamó alarmado el abuelo.

\- ¿Y no notaron algo raro en la habitación? –preguntó curiosa Sailor Pluto.

\- En ese momento no, pero después sentí una especie de aura maligna, muy densa. –explicó el abuelo.

\- ¿Y puede usted detectar rastros de esa energía maligna? –preguntó Sailor Moon.

\- Voy a intentarlo, pero voy a necesitar de su ayuda para localizarlo –explicó el abuelo.

\- Lo que usted necesite –dijo Tuxedo Mask.

El abuelo pidió que todas se pusieran alrededor de él, formando un círculo y, tomadas de las manos, usaron sus energías para ayudar al abuelo a localizar el rastro de energía maligna y entonces él sintió un rastro muy fuerte que iba desde la pista de aterrizaje del hospital en el techo, pudo sentir la dirección a la que se dirigía.

\- ¡Va hacia el oeste! –exclamó el abuelo sorprendido.

\- ¿Puede seguir el rastro? –preguntó impaciente Sailor Venus.

\- ¡Si, por supuesto! ¡Pero tenemos que darnos prisa! –afirmó el abuelo. Les preguntó – ¿Tienen algún medio de transporte? –De repente, Tuxedo Mask y Nicolás aparecieron con una camioneta de carga.

\- ¡Suban todos! –ordenó Tuxedo Mask, y las Sailor Scouts se metieron en la parte trasera, mientras que el abuelo se sentó adelante junto con Tuxedo Mask y Nicolás e inmediatamente aceleraron hacia el oeste.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rei, montada sobre el dragón, se dirigía hacia la base abandonada y al acercarse vio desde lo alto a varios sujetos armados tanto en el suelo como en los techos y varios camiones de carga, los cuales se emplean para el tráfico de drogas y la trata de personas. El sitio era un enorme complejo, bien protegido, con torres con faros para vigilar el sitio de noche. Estaba rodeado por un gran muro de acero de ocho metros de alto, dos de grosor y el área abarcaba unos mil doscientos metros cuadrados. No iba a ser fácil entrar ni poder eliminar a todos los yakuza del complejo, así que solamente se enfocó en el sitio donde se hallaba el jefe, por lo que Rei no iba a dejar nada al azar. De repente, por medio de poderes psíquicos, los cuales se fortalecieron con la nueva transformación, pudo localizar el lugar exacto donde se hallaban el jefe y su padre.

\- De acuerdo, acerquémonos un poco más. Les daremos una pequeña sorpresa. –Rei le susurró al dragón y se acercaron al sitio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el jefe del grupo yakuza, el mismo que ordenó el ataque al templo Hikawa, estaba en la oficina y se notaba inquieto, pues sus planes no habían salido exactamente como había planeado: el templo ahora estaba custodiado por la policía; Rei, su abuelo y Nicolás se libraron del ataque, y lo peor, las Sailor Scouts ayudaron a la policía a atrapar a varios de sus integrantes. Takashi Hino, el padre de Rei, estaba ahí mismo y lo miraba caminar de un lado a otro de forma maniática, mientras él estaba sentado en un rincón, mirando nervioso al jefe. Se había convertido en una sombra de lo que antes había sido: traía el pelo despeinado y más canoso, se había dejado crecer la barba, su rostro parecía esquelético, con enormes ojeras debajo de sus enormes gafas y se veía desnutrido. El jefe finalmente dijo:

\- ¿Sabes que tu hija está en el hospital, verdad? –preguntó el jefe con frialdad.

\- Me acabo de enterar –admitió apesadumbrado el señor Hino.

\- ¿Y no estás tentado de ir a verla? –preguntó el jefe con el mismo tono.

\- Ojalá pudiera, pero sé que ella prefiere más a su abuelo que a mí, pues he estado alejado de ella durante mucho tiempo y solamente la veo cada 17 de abril, el día de su cumpleaños. No me ha perdonado desde que murió su madre –relató el señor Hino.

\- ¿En serio? –dijo el jefe –Y dime, ¿Cómo es que puedes vivir contigo mismo? Te importó más tu carrera que tu familia ¿No es así? –el señor Hino se quedó callado, mirando hacia el piso. –Sabes que es mejor que ella muera para que así no tengas esa carga encima, ¿verdad? –el señor Hino apretó los puños en señal de miedo. El jefe se le acercó, y le susurró al oído que había sido arrancado –Tú nunca te preocupaste por ella y ahora nosotros estamos haciendo tu trabajo sucio, en vez de que tú mismo lo hagas. –el señor Hino sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. El jefe prosiguió –Pues ahora, tú vas a terminar el trabajo. SOLO. –El jefe le dio una pistola al señor Hino. –Tú decides: o terminas el trabajo, o te quitas la vida…

Pero la conversación se interrumpió por una serie de explosiones que provinieron de todas partes del complejo. El jefe rápidamente llamó por teléfono a los vigilantes, pero nadie contestó. Después siguieron más explosiones por el cuartel abandonado, donde se hallaba el jefe y tanto él como el señor Hino se asomaron por la ventana. Se trataba de Rei, que disparaba desde el cielo las flechas con puntas explosivas que le había regalado Mefistófeles, pero ninguno de los dos la reconoció por la máscara que llevaba puesta.

Mientras se disipaba el humo, el dragón se acercó a tierra y Rei desmontó. Se paseó por todas partes viendo la devastación que provocaron las flechas: cadáveres regados por todas partes, las torres de vigilancia destruidas y varios huecos en los edificios. Al acercarse a la entrada del cuartel, los guardias prepararon sus armas y al ver una enorme figura caminando hacia ellos, sintieron que los nervios los iban a traicionar, pues sus piernas apenas los mantenían en pie, apenas pudiendo sujetar sus armas. Entonces Rei desenvainó ambas katanas y fue corriendo hacia los guardias, quienes apenas pudieron reaccionar y dispararon contra ella, pero por el miedo no pudieron acertar a Rei y los dos fueron cortados, uno con la hoja incendiaria, quien se consumió en llamas y el otro con la hoja explosiva, quien estalló en mil pedazos. Luego ella utilizó la hoja explosiva para cortar el portón, el cual estalló en pedazos, lo que alertó al resto de los soldados yakuza y uno de ellos hizo sonar la alarma, que se oyó en todo el complejo. El sitio era bastante amplio, iluminado por grandes luces, como una especie de bodega muy alta.

Los planes de Rei de ir directo hacia el jefe se vieron alterados, por lo que se vio obligada a enfrentarse a todos los soldados yakuza y sus habilidades serían puestas a prueba. De pronto se vio rodeada por cientos de soldados, pero por usar una máscara que le cubría todo el rostro no mostró emoción alguna.

\- ¡Suelta tus armas, seas quien seas! –gritó uno de ellos y cuando Rei parecía que les iba a dar una de sus katanas, enterró el filo en el suelo, lo que provocó que se formara una onda por el suelo que se fue para ocho direcciones, provocando que, todo aquél que estuviera en contacto con esa onda, explotaría. Luego, en medio de la confusión, Rei corrió hacia cada uno de los soldados que estaban dentro del cuartel y con una rapidez sorprendente, comenzó a destazarlos uno por uno, provocando que algunos estallaran y otros se quemaran vivos; al llegar al segundo piso, vio los circuitos que alimentaban a todo el complejo y los cortó, dejando todo a oscuras.

Los soldados restantes no pudieron ver nada debido a la oscuridad y no se atrevieron a disparar, pues podían matarse entre ellos. De repente, un resplandor de color rojo apareció en medio de la oscuridad: era la armadura de Rei ardiendo al rojo vivo; los soldados oyeron una voz que retumbó por todo el sitio:

\- ¡QUE COMIENCE LA PURGA!

En medio de la oscuridad algunos soldados decidieron escapar, pero solamente unos dos lograron alcanzar la salida vivos, mientras que el resto pereció en medio de la oscuridad. Otros soldados yakuza que estaban afuera no se arriesgaron y dispararon desde afuera con armas de alto poder, por lo que Rei comenzó a correr para huir de los disparos y desde las ventanas del sitio comenzó a disparar flechas explosivas contra los yakuza, eliminando a algunos, pero aún había demasiados y vio que algunos portaban bazucas. De repente, un potente rayo láser cayó del cielo, eliminando a todos los que estaban afuera del sitio; Rei no se detuvo a ver quién fue, por lo que decidió ir hasta la oficina que estaba en el tercer piso. Estaba vacío, pero entonces oyó ruidos de pasos que se dirigían hacia el techo.

El jefe yakuza y el señor Hino trataron de escapar en un helicóptero, que estaba en el techo del edificio, pero de repente, estalló en mil pedazos; vieron al helicóptero estallar en llamas y de repente oyeron una voz:

\- ¡NO SE MUEVAN! –Rei había lanzado una flecha contra el helicóptero.

Ambos dispararon sus armas, pero por el miedo no pudieron dar en el blanco, hasta que se les acabaron las balas. Entonces Rei se acercó hacia ellos, y sin tener lugar hacia donde huir, el jefe y el señor Hino se pusieron de rodillas ante el ser, e imploraron piedad. Y cuando estaba junto a ellos, se quitó el casco y la máscara, dejando ver su rostro, cuyo lado izquierdo tenía quemaduras, una expresión gélida y los miraba fijamente. El señor Hino reconoció esa cara:

\- ¿Rei? –preguntó incrédulo el señor Hino.

\- ¡Tú! –exclamó desconcertado el jefe -¡Tú eres la mocosa que vivía en el templo!

\- Y ahora –Rei sacó su _Tessen_ (abanico con puntas de acero retráctiles) y con voz gélida le dijo –Morirás.

Con un movimiento veloz, cortó la garganta del jefe yakuza, quien se llevó las manos al cuello tratando de detener la hemorragia, pero muy pronto se desplomó en el suelo, sus ojos quedaron completamente abiertos, mientras la sangre continuaba derramándose en el suelo y ahí murió.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por haberme salvado! ¡No sé cómo…–el señor Hino, con lágrimas en los ojos, se fue acercando a su hija y cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla, ella le propinó un golpe en el rostro, que lo tiró al suelo.

\- ¡Cierra tu puto hocico! ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarme! –dijo Rei con frialdad. El señor Hino se fue incorporando, con una mano en la mejilla derecha.

\- ¡Rei, por favor, perdóname! ¡No tuve elección, no sabía que… -pero Rei lo interrumpió.

\- ¡¿NO SABÍAS QUÉ?! –rugió Rei, mirando con furia a su padre -¡¿DE QUE AL PEDIRLE UN PRÉSTAMO A ESOS CABRONES PARA TU PUTA CARRERA, PONDRÍAS EN PELIGRO A TU PROPIA FAMILIA?! ¡¿DE QUE NOS ATACARON AL ABUELO Y A MI EN EL TEMPLO?! ¡¿DE QUE TERMINÉ EN EL HOSPITAL AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE?!

Cada palabra que escupió Rei a su padre estaba cargada de un odio enorme, y el señor Hino sintió la enorme ira de su hija en cada palabra, sin poder hacer otra cosa que llorar.

\- ¡Mírate nada más! –exclamó Rei con absoluto desprecio hacia su padre -¡No eres más que una caricatura mierdera de lo que eras! ¡Estúpido hijo de perra, si por mí fuera, estarías muerto como ese pendejo!

* * *

Por otro lado, la camioneta que transportaba a las Sailor Scouts llegó a las puertas del complejo, comenzaron a bajar del vehículo y lo que vieron les resultó aterradoramente familiar. Vieron miles de cadáveres regados por el complejo y, a pesar de la experiencia previa, aún no se habían familiarizado con este tipo de escenas.

\- Tal parece que alguien estuvo aquí, ¿habrá sido Rei? –preguntó nerviosa Sailor Moon,

\- No lo sabremos hasta que examinemos el sitio de pies a cabeza –inquirió Sailor Uranus, examinando los alrededores. De repente una de las torres de vigilancia que habían explotado se cayó sobre el enrejado de la puerta principal.

\- ¡Eso estuvo cerca! –exclamó Sailor Saturn aliviada.

\- Debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos con lo que nos vayamos a topar –añadió Sailor Mercury.

\- Separémonos y averigüemos lo que… -dijo Luna, pero de repente escucharon unas voces que provenían del cuartel abandonado.

\- ¡Es la voz de Rei, no puedo equivocarme! –exclamó el abuelo asustado.

\- ¡De prisa! –ordenó Sailor Pluto y todos se dirigieron al techo del cuartel. Pero al entrar, el sitio estaba sumido en la más completa oscuridad, sin poder ver nada. Entonces Sailor Mercury utilizó su computadora para poder localizar el camino hacia las escaleras y su visor se volvió infrarrojo pudiendo ver hacia adelante.

\- Escuchen, tomémonos de las manos y los llevaré hacia las escaleras. Por lo que más quieran, no se suelten. –dijo Sailor Mercury y todos se tomaron de las manos en fila: Sailor Mercury a la cabeza, seguida del abuelo de Rei, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon, Nicolás, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto y Tuxedo Mask. En el camino se oían chispas y sonidos metálicos, haciendo que todos se pusieran en alerta; al llegar al segundo piso, llegaron a una pequeña bodega donde encontraron armas, cartuchos, linternas y bengalas. Agarraron las linternas y las bengalas y por fin podían ver hacia dónde iban. De repente…

\- ¡AAAAHHHHH! –gritó Sailor Saturn sintiendo que algo le agarraba una pierna, y las demás se asustaron. La Outer Senshi usó su linterna para ver qué era: se trataba de una de las víctimas de Rei, que estaba arrastrándose por el suelo y le faltaba una pierna. Sailor Saturn se le acercó y le preguntó:

\- ¿Quién fue el que hizo esto?

\- Fue… horrible… -trató de explicar el sujeto, mientras se desangraba –Era… una… especie… de… ¡Ahh!...

\- ¡¿Una especie de qué?! –preguntó impaciente Sailor Venus.

\- Era… como… un… demonio… brillaba… en… la… oscuridad… -se desmayó y perdió el conocimiento.

\- Debemos continuar –aseguró Sailor Saturn. De repente oyeron gritos y llantos en la parte de arriba.

\- ¡Vamos! –ordenó Sailor Pluto y todos la siguieron subiendo las escaleras.

Takashi Hino lloraba desconsoladamente ante los comentarios llenos de ira de su hija, sin poder decir nada en su defensa. Entonces Rei le dijo fríamente:

\- Sin embargo, hay algo que puedes hacer para salvar lo que te queda de tu miserable orgullo, honor y dignidad.

\- ¡Lo que sea! –rogó desesperado el señor Hino.

Rei sacó su espada Wakizashi y la lanzó a su padre. Él se quedó aturdido y extrañado al principio, pero se horrorizó al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

\- ¡Rei, no puedes estar hablando en serio! –exclamó horrorizado el señor Hino.

\- ¿Qué prefieres? –Preguntó Rei con el mismo tono frío - ¿Morir con dignidad o pasar el resto de tu puta y miserable vida tras las rejas, donde los presos te comerán vivo, figuradamente, y te obligarán a convertirte en su perra, haciéndoles favores de todo tipo, incluyendo… sexuales? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿O prefieres tirarte al vacío para que sea rápido?

\- ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO, SOY TU PADRE, ERES MI SANGRE! –imploró desesperado el señor Hino, pero Rei no se inmutó y le respondió con voz gélida.

\- Dejaste de ser mi padre hace tiempo. No somos parientes, no somos amigos, no somos nada. Si quieres preservar lo que te queda de dignidad, orgullo y honor, tomarás la decisión correcta.

Todavía sollozando y resignado a su inevitable destino, el señor Hino se abrió la camisa, tomó la Wakizashi y se puso de rodillas. Antes de que él procediera, Rei le preguntó:

\- ¿Tienes una última cosa qué decir? –el señor Hino volteó a ver la Luna y sintió una especie de calma, y con un brillo en sus ojos, le dijo unas últimas palabras a su hija:

\- Esta es una linda noche para morir, Rei. Me reuniré con Risa. Te quiero. –dijo el señor Hino, sin dejar de ver la Luna y, con un rápido movimiento, enterró la hoja en su vientre, sintiendo un dolor agudo, pero tratando de resistir, pasó la hoja lentamente hacia el lado izquierdo del vientre, tratando de no mostrar emoción alguna. Entonces Rei sacó la lanza Naginata extensible, se acercó a su padre y al blandir la lanza le dirigió una última palabra:

\- Adiós –En el momento en que procedió a decapitar a su propio padre, Rei no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando de cerca y al dar media vuelta vio quiénes eran. Eran sus amigos quienes la vieron con su nueva transformación y se quedaron paralizados al ver su rostro quemado y lo que le hizo a su padre.

\- Rei… ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó el abuelo, con lágrimas en los ojos y con un hilo de voz.

\- Hice lo que tuve que hacer –dijo Rei con el mismo tono gélido, sin importar las expresiones de horror de los demás, mientras recogía la Wakizashi y la limpiaba.

\- ¿Mataste… a tu propio padre, Rei? ¡Por favor, dime que no lo hiciste! –imploró Sailor Moon, también con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Le di a elegir: o el cometía suicidio o debía enfrentar el dolor y la humillación en la cárcel. Eligió lo primero y lo asistí –respondió Rei con frialdad.

\- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO A TU PROPIO PADRE, REI?! –Exclamó Luna, sin importar que la estaban escuchando el abuelo y Nicolás -¡INCLUSO ESTO ES MUCHO PEOR QUE LOS CRÍMENES QUE COMETIÓ LITA!

\- ¡O era eso o los yakuza nos perseguirían a mi abuelo, a Nicolás y a mí por el resto de nuestras vidas! –Rugió Rei furiosa -¡Por su culpa los yakuza pusieron precio a nuestras cabezas! ¡Tendríamos que escondernos para siempre, por nuestra propia seguridad! Lo hice por ellos, y por mí –Nadie se atrevió a hablar, hasta que Nicolás se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Señorita Rei… ¿Cómo fue que consiguió esos poderes? –preguntó nervioso Nicolás. Rei respondió con desprecio:

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Nicolás –Entonces el abuelo intervino, sumamente conmocionado:

\- ¡Por favor, Rei, recapacita! Tal vez tu padre no era el mejor sujeto del mundo, ni el mejor padre… ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a quitarle la vida! –Rei y el abuelo se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente y él se volteó a ver a Sailor Mercury y le pidió que le diera la pluma de transformación, ella se la lanzó y después se la mostró a Rei –Lo sé todo Rei.

Rei se quedó sin habla y al final preguntó con voz apagada:

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- Desde su último enfrentamiento con… -el abuelo volteó a las Sailor Scouts.

\- Sailor Galaxia –respondió Sailor Moon.

\- ¡Eso! Y cuando sentí que tu aura se desvaneció en esa pelea, enloquecí –contó el abuelo con amargura –Nicolás lloró desconsoladamente; sabíamos que habías muerto, pero cuando regresaste, fue como una bendición. Por eso, no quiero volver a perderte, no quiero… -el abuelo no pudo seguir pues estalló en llanto y lanzó la pluma hacia Rei; la recogió y se quedó mirándola, al tiempo en que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Abuelo, yo… -trató de decirle algo a su abuelo, pero en ese momento se oyó una voz potente.

\- Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Rei. –Todos voltearon por todas partes, tratando de ver de dónde provenía esa voz y en ese momento apareció alguien detrás del helicóptero en llamas. Era Lita transformada en Thunderblitz.

\- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ, LITA?! –preguntó furiosa Sailor Moon.

\- Vine por Rei, a evitar que ustedes la regresen a la normalidad –respondió Lita fríamente, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

\- ¡Pues no te permitiré que te la lleves contigo! –Exclamó Sailor Uranus, y gritó -¡TIERRA, TIEMBLA! –lanzó su ataque directo hacia Lita, pero en vez de esquivarlo, lo desvió hacia otro lado de un solo golpe. Después Sailor Uranus se dirigió hacia ella para golpearla, pero Lita respondió con una descarga eléctrica, aturdiéndola y lanzándola hacia atrás.

\- ¡SAILOR URANUS! –gritaron todos y se acercaron a Haruka para ver si estaba bien; estaba aturdida por la descarga, sin poder levantarse. Mientras todos estaban enfocados en Haruka, Lita se dirigió a Rei:

\- Rei, hiciste lo que tenías qué hacer y ya no puedes volver atrás –Lita se acercó a Rei –Lo que dijiste es verdad: mientras sigas viva, los Yakuza seguirán cazándolos a ti y a tu abuelo; por eso te propongo algo: unámonos y juntas podremos imponer un nuevo orden en esta sociedad, que está plagada de seres viles y corruptos, acabando con ellos de una vez por todas –Lita se apartó de Rei y de espaldas a ella le dijo en tono frío –A menos claro que también quieras cometer seppuku como tu padre.

Rei se quedó mirando fijamente a Lita y entonces comprendió que el único camino que le quedaba era este que ya cruzó, pues ya no había marcha atrás. Entonces se dirigió a su abuelo y le dijo con la mirada ensombrecida:

\- Lo siento abuelo, pero ya no hay marcha atrás para mí. He provocado muchas muertes, así como la de mi padre y es algo que no puedo remediar. Por ello… ¡YA NO PERTENECERÉ A LAS SAILOR SCOUTS! No lo merezco.

Esas palabras resonaron en los oídos de todo el mundo, quedando desconcertados y boquiabiertos. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, vieron que Rei sacó su pluma de transformación, la lanzó al aire, sacó la katana negra y con un solo movimiento cortó a la mitad la pluma, haciendo que explotara en el aire en mil pedazos. Lita sonrió de satisfacción al ver esto y Sailor Moon se desplomó de rodillas como un saco de papas, sin poder creer lo que acaba de suceder. Primero Lita y ahora Rei, ¿Y ahora cuál será el futuro de las Sailor Scouts?

( **Música de fondo** : _For The Damage Coda_ )

El abuelo trató de incorporarse y alcanzó a decir:

\- Rei… Me has roto el corazón… -El abuelo lloró desconsoladamente, y se acurrucó en el suelo, sin poder mirar a su nieta, ahora convertida en un monstruo. –La Rei que conocí, la que ví crecer… ¡ESTÁ MUERTA!

Rei se dio la media vuelta sin mirar hacia atrás, corrió hacia la orilla del techo con lágrimas en los ojos y todos, excepto el abuelo, corrieron para evitar que Rei saltara al vacío; pero en ese momento, Rei chifló con los dedos y al instante un dragón apareció desde el cielo con forma de serpiente negra; antes de saltar, se puso la máscara y el casco y dio un salto. Los demás se asustaron, corrieron a la orilla y vieron cómo se alejaba. Después se dieron la media vuelta y vieron que Lita tampoco estaba, pues ya estaba volando sobre ellos, tratando de alcanzar a Rei. Todos se quedaron viendo al cielo cómo sus ex amigas se iban alejando en la noche.

( **Fin de la música de fondo** )

* * *

Mientras andaban en el aire Lita le preguntó a Rei:

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas a vivir conmigo? El templo todavía está acordonado por la policía.

\- No me interesa –respondió Rei con rudeza, pero en ese momento apareció Mefistófeles atrás de ella, montado también en el dragón.

\- Hazle caso a Lita; además hay espacio para una más, necesitarás descansar después de todo lo sucedido esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

Entonces Rei aceptó la invitación de Lita y ambas se dirigieron a su apartamento. Luego al aterrizar frente a la puerta, Lita oprimió el botón blanco de su reloj digital, regresando a la normalidad y Rei la imitó, regresando a la normalidad: su piel volvió a su tono natural y las quemaduras del lado izquierdo de su rostro desaparecieron; ya no sentía dolor en el costado por la herida de bala.

Al entrar, parecía que el departamento estaba vacío, entonces Lita oprimió el botón y repentinamente todos los muebles aparecieron, para sorpresa de Rei.

\- ¡Impresionante! –dijo Rei, y entonces Mefistófeles intervino:

\- Por cierto, mientras estabas en tu misión, me tomé la libertad de traer casi todas tus pertenencias, incluida tu ropa; y no me preguntes cómo lo hice, no querrás saberlo. Bueno, las dejo, luego me contactaré con ustedes. Descansen porque luego habrá mucho qué hacer. –Les hizo un guiño con el ojo y se marchó.

Mientras Lita ayudaba a Rei a desempacar sus cosas, le dijo:

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, me alegra que estemos juntas de nuevo. –Al oír esto, Rei esbozó una tímida sonrisa a su amiga.

\- Yo también –respondió Rei.

Ambas se fueron a dormir en la misma cama, pero Rei batalló para poder dormir, todavía pensando en los eventos recientes. No podía dejar de recordar el ataque al templo, la herida recibida, la transformación radical, la masacre, el suicidio asistido de su padre y la ruptura con las Sailor Scouts; pero en especial, la ruptura con su propio abuelo, aquél hombre que la había criado desde pequeña, le enseñó sobre ser una sacerdotisa y cómo su vida cambió completamente al saber que ella era la Sailor Scout guardiana del planeta Marte.

\- Abuelo… papá… chicas… -susurró Rei, derramando unas lágrimas mientras estaba acostada a espaldas de Lita, tratando de conciliar el sueño.


	8. Un enemigo del pasado regresa

**7\. UN ENEMIGO DEL PASADO REGRESA**

Esa noche nadie pudo dormir. Todos aún tenían esa imagen en sus cabezas de la radical transformación y deserción de Rei y su unión con Lita, pero lo peor es que seguían sin saber cómo es que ellas habían obtenido esos poderes tan macabros y extraños.

Serena estaba consternada con un serio dilema: las Sailor Scouts se estaban desbandando y el futuro Tokio de Cristal sufriría otra catástrofe de grandes proporciones. Entonces Serena habló del asunto con Luna, incluyendo la posibilidad de revelarles a sus padres su verdadera identidad.

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca, Serena?! –exclamó Luna desconcertada. –¡Si revelas tu identidad, cualquier enemigo lo usará en tu contra y pondrás en peligro a tu familia!

\- ¡Es que ya no sé qué hacer ni qué pensar al respecto! –exclamó frustrada Serena, con la mirada cansada -¡Rei y Lita ya no están! ¡Tokio de Cristal se cae a pedazos! ¡No sabemos a qué clase de maldad nos estamos enfrentando! ¡Es como si fuera una pesadilla hecha realidad!

\- Serena, escúchame –Luna trató de tranquilizarla –Todos estamos enojados por lo sucedido en estos días, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de perder la calma; sea cual sea el enemigo al que nos vayamos a enfrentar, es lo que está esperando, que estemos vulnerables para así poder atacarnos donde más duele. Tratemos de descansar y mañana trataremos de resolver esto con calma, ¿De acuerdo?

Serena comprendió lo que dijo Luna y trató de dormir lo mejor que pudo, pero siguió batallando para pegar el ojo. Luna se acostó junto a ella para ayudarla a dormir mejor.

* * *

Serena nuevamente se levantó temprano, se bañó, vistió y mientras desayunó vio las noticias en la tele:

\- Esta mañana la policía acordonó el área del viejo cuartel abandonado, donde se encontraron varios cadáveres, algunos quemados y otros con los miembros regados por el área. Se cree que esta área era usada por los yakuza para sus fines ilícitos, pues se hallaron varios camiones de carga, bodegas repletas con drogas, armas y municiones. Al parecer el lugar fue atacado, pues hay grandes agujeros donde se cree que hubo explosiones, aunque se ignora qué clase de arma o explosivo fue utilizado. Los forenses hallaron en el techo del cuartel dos cadáveres que no han sido quemados: el del señor Gozaburo Yoshida, un importante corredor de bienes raíces y probablemente líder de una importante célula de los yakuza, quien fue hallado con el cuello cortado, casi al punto de ser decapitado, en un charco de sangre. El otro cadáver es el del destacado político Takashi Hino, decapitado y con el vientre abierto. También han llegado reportes de que la hija del señor Hino, Rei, ha desaparecido y las autoridades ya han notificado al dueño del templo Hikawa, de que su familiar ha sido hallado muerto, y su nieta sigue desaparecida. Y en otras noticias, un restaurante fue atacado anoche, el cual resultó ser un centro clandestino de trata de menores; las jovencitas, cuyas edades rondan entre los diez y dieciocho años de edad, contaron a la policía que fueron salvadas por un extraño ser que se hace llamar Thunderblitz, que incluso dejó su marca en el sitio –La reportera mostró a la cámara la marca hecha con láser por Thunderblitz.

Serena se quedó atónita, no tanto por lo del cuartel y el padre de Rei, sino por lo hecho por Lita al liberar a todas esas jovencitas. Terminó de desayunar, se lavó los dientes y se despidió de todos y al llegar a la puerta su mamá le dijo:

\- Serena, por favor, si ves que surge algo raro, llámanos, ¿de acuerdo? –Serena asintió y se fue.

Al andar por la calle, Luna la alcanzó y al poco rato se le unieron Ami y Mina; al igual que Serena, sus rostros se veían cansados y los ojos con ojeras, después se les unió Artemis. Ami no paraba de bostezar y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a quedar dormida; Mina también andaba somnolienta y lo único que la mantenía despierta era Artemis.

\- ¡Por favor chicas, traten de mantenerse despiertas antes de que les ocurra algo! –exclamó Artemis tratando de que las tres se mantuvieran despiertas. Pero nadie, ni siquiera Luna, lo escucharon.

\- Creo que estaremos… (bostezo) en problemas cuando entremos a clases –dijo Ami muy cansada.

\- Estoy de acuerdo –respondió Mina, quien se tallaba los ojos, tratando de despertar.

\- Creo que mejor vamos a… (bostezo) a la tienda a comprar un café. Ojalá haya muy fuerte –sugirió Serena, y todas asintieron.

\- Yo me tomaría uno súper cargado para poder recuperar energías –se quejó Mina.

Una vez que empezaron a tomarse su café y despertaron, Mina les contó a sus amigas una noticia positiva:

\- Mis papás van a salir de viaje para festejar su luna de miel y se ausentarán por unos días; así que tendré la casa para mí sola.

\- Así podremos reunirnos en un espacio cerrado para poder planear nuestro movimiento–sugirió Ami.

De repente, recibieron una llamada de las Outer Sailor Senshis:

\- ¿Bueno?

\- ¿Ami? Soy yo, Setsuna. Necesito que, después de sus clases, se reúnan con nosotras. Hay algo que acabamos de descubrir, ¿pueden?

\- Por supuesto y si a Serena o a Mina se les olvida, nosotros les recordaremos –respondió Luna. Una vez que Setsuna colgó, Serena les preguntó a las demás sobre las noticias de la mañana.

\- Sí, creo que eso terminará por socavar la reputación de las Sailor Scouts en cualquier momento –manifestó Ami preocupada.

\- Y también Lita se está haciendo de renombre con su nueva apariencia –señaló Mina –Llegará un momento en que las autoridades querrán erradicar el crimen con todo lujo de violencia…

Pero Mina no pudo terminar su oración, pues al llegar a la esquina se tropezaron con dos muchachas conocidas: Rei y Lita. Mina y Rei cayeron al suelo mareadas por el tremendo golpe.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa a ustedes?! –exclamó furiosa Rei mientras se levantaba.

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo usas ese vocabulario, Rei?! –exclamó Mina incorporándose.

\- ¡Eso no les incumbe, hijas de perra! –Intervino Lita con tono gélido.

\- ¿Por qué nos tratan de esa manera si sólo fue un accidente? –preguntó asustada Serena casi a punto de llorar.

\- Ya no queremos tener nada que ver con las Sailor Scouts, ya deberían saberlo –respondió Rei fríamente. De repente, Ami se impuso y con voz potente se dirigió a ellas:

\- ¡Ustedes dan asco! Y pensar que alguna vez fueron nuestras amigas. ¡Gracias a ustedes, par de idiotas, han hecho que Tokio de Cristal se caiga en pedazos! –Después dirigió una mirada fulminante hacia Rei y le reprochó -¡Deberías estar en el funeral de tu propio padre, al que tú misma obligaste a quitarse la vida! –Este comentario enfureció a Rei, quien tomó a Ami de la ropa y estuvo cerca de ella cara a cara, lo que asustó tanto a Ami como a Serena y a Mina; cuando Rei estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo a Ami, Lita la detuvo.

\- Es mejor que ahorres energías a que las desperdicies con esta chusma –le sugirió Lita.

\- ¿Ahora nos consideran una chusma? –se molestó Serena, poniéndose roja de coraje.

\- Dejaremos las cosas así por el momento –Lita y Rei se retiraron, luego Lita se volteó y les señaló con el dedo índice –pero recuerden esto: una de ustedes será la siguiente en formar parte de nuestro equipo y no podrán evitarlo –Después se alejaron, dejando paralizadas del susto a Serena, Ami y Mina, quienes las vieron con una mezcla de furia y miedo.

* * *

Una vez que Lita y Rei se alejaron lo suficiente, se les acercó un sujeto vestido con una playera celeste, bermudas azules, un sombrero "bucket" (como los usados por la mayoría de los pescadores), sandalias, anteojos oscuros, y fumaba un cigarrillo y con aire serio. Ambas se dieron cuenta de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí a esta hora? –preguntó curiosa Lita.

\- La pregunta es… ¡¿Qué rayos andas haciendo afuera, Rei?! –Exclamó Mefistófeles molesto, dirigiéndose a Rei – ¡Se supone que todo el mundo te cree desaparecida!

\- ¡Ah, ahora sucede que soy una prisionera! –Reclamó Rei con sarcasmo -¿Qué quieres que haga, genio, que me quede como una prisionera por siempre sin poder salir a ninguna parte?

\- ¡Así es! ¡Además se supone que aún no te recuperas de la herida de bala y en las noticias dicen que has desaparecido! ¿Recuerdas? –Exclamó Mefistófeles disgustado – ¡Así que regresa al departamento y permanecerás ahí de día, pero podrás salir de noche a la hora que desees, siempre y cuando te transformes para que no te reconozcan! ¿Entiendes?

\- ¡Tú no eres mi padre para darme órdenes! –le reclamó indignada Rei.

\- ¡Pues haz de cuenta que lo soy! –exclamó Mefistófeles molesto –Además hay que evitar levantar sospechas de cualquiera, o no podremos atraer a la siguiente Sailor Scout a nuestras filas.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. –Afirmó Rei y a regañadientes agregó –Regresaré al departamento, aunque no sé qué haré en todo el día.

\- Pero ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú? –preguntó Lita.

\- Descuida. Me contactaré con unos conocidos que vendrán de Inglaterra; de hecho, son unos viejos "conocidos" de la legendaria Sailor V.

\- ¿Mina? –Preguntó extrañada Lita y comenzó a recordar -¡Es cierto! Recuerdo que Mina mencionó que trabajaba para la policía londinense como Sailor V.

\- Exactamente y por eso ellos vendrán para cobrarse venganza. –Añadió Mefistófeles –Bueno, Rei, regresa ahora. Nos vemos después. –Mefistófeles llamó a su auto privado, Rei se subió a él y se dirigió de vuelta al departamento, mientras Lita se dirigía a clases como si nada.

* * *

Después de las clases, Serena, Mina y Ami se dirigieron a la casa de Mina, donde afuera las estaban esperando Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru y Darien. En la sala de estar de la casa, Setsuna les informó lo que había descubierto:

\- He descubierto que el susodicho detective Solomon Moskowitz-Yoshimoto no es quien dice ser –Setsuna sacó de un maletín unas fotografías del sujeto –El hombre sí es real: era un antiguo sargento de la policía que comandaba una unidad antiterrorista, muy respetado por los suyos; cuando sucedió lo del incidente del atentado en el metro de Tokio en 1995, él no estaba en servicio y fue uno de los afectados por el gas sarín; al poco tiempo después fue hallado con un tiro en la cabeza en su hogar. Su muerte fue declarada suicidio.

\- Entonces si él no es quien dice ser, ¿entonces a qué nos estamos enfrentando? –preguntó Darien extrañado.

\- Es lo que debemos averiguar, pero por el momento es la única pista que tenemos. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura, es que, sea quien sea este tipo, puede ser el responsable de la extraña transformación de Lita y Rei. –añadió Michiru.

\- ¡Me gustaría ponerle las manos encima a ese idiota por habernos quitado a nuestras amigas! –gruñó Serena, apretando los puños fuertemente.

\- Yo apoyo a Serena –agregó Haruka –Pero hasta que no sepamos a qué nos enfrentamos, debemos permanecer juntos, pues así no nos encontrará vulnerables.

\- Y ya que Haruka mencionó eso –recordó Setsuna –he notado un extraño patrón en el momento en que Rei y Lita se transformaron. Lita estaba toda lastimada y violada, mientras que Rei estaba gravemente herida ¿verdad? –Todos asintieron –Bueno, pues creo que ése es el momento en que aprovecha este ser para transformar a sus víctimas en seres malvados.

\- Entonces debemos buscar al sujeto que hizo todo esto –añadió Ami.

De repente, de la nada, una extraña señal llegó al televisor de la sala de estar; lograron acomodar la señal y vieron que provenía de Tokio de Cristal. Quienes estaban en la pantalla eran la reina Serenity, quien se veía muy angustiada, y el rey Endymion, quien se mostraba muy molesto.

\- ¡Sailor Scouts! ¡Respondan! –llamó la reina Serenity.

\- ¡Reina Serenity! –Todos exclamaron al unísono.

\- Sailor Scouts ¿qué está pasando en su época? –Preguntó enojado el rey Endymion – ¡Tokio de Cristal está hecho un desastre y dos de las Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar Interno desaparecieron! ¡Primero fueron tormentas eléctricas y ahora son incendios voraces los que atacan a Tokio!

\- ¡Rey Endymion, déjeme explicárselo! –respondió Artemis y rápidamente les explicó la situación con Rei y Lita, las extrañas transformaciones y el que hayan desertado de las Sailor Scouts, el sujeto misterioso y las masacres cometidas por ellas.

\- ¡No puede ser! –exclamó angustiada la reina Serenity. -¿Quién haría que las Sailor Scouts estén desertando? ¿Y sus plumas de transformación?

\- Ellas mismas las destruyeron –respondió Luna con amargura. Este comentario cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre los reyes, quienes se quedaron incrédulos.

\- ¡Necesitamos a alguien que pueda ocupar sus lugares! –Exclamó el rey Endymion, y de repente se le ocurrió una idea –No queda de otra. Traeré a Sailor Juno y a Sailor Vesta, veamos si con sus poderes ayudarán a calmar estas calamidades. Mientras tanto, ustedes no permitan que otra deserte, pues las consecuencias serían catastróficas.

\- ¿Está seguro que ellas podrán calmar este desastre? –preguntó nerviosa Serena.

\- No tenemos opción. Buena suerte, Sailor Scouts –añadió la reina Serenity y la señal desapareció.

Todos se quedaron anonadados al ver el caos y destrucción que imperaban en Tokio de Cristal, por lo que todos ya tenían bien en mente lo que tenían qué hacer. Después todos se retiraron a sus hogares, e incluso Serena y Mina, que no eran las estudiantes más brillantes, decidieron ahora sí poner más empeño a sus deberes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto, los padres de Mina esperaban su vuelo para irse de vacaciones; el vuelo se había retrasado por varias horas y el señor Aino comenzaba a impacientarse, por lo que fue a hablar con el personal.

\- Disculpe señorita, pero… ¿CUÁNDO ESTARÁ LISTO EL VUELO HACIA PARÍS? –exclamó el señor Aino exasperado.

\- De hecho, ya está listo para partir, señor –respondió con cortesía la señorita –Disculpe las molestias que le haya ocasionado; ya pueden abordar.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Milagro! ¡Por fin algo que sale bien en este maldito aeropuerto! –exclamó yendo hacia su esposa lanzando pestes al personal del aeropuerto.

\- ¡Ya cálmate, por Dios! –lo tranquilizó la señora Aino –Alégrate porque finalmente nos iremos a pasar los siguientes cinco días relajándonos y paseándonos por París.

\- Vámonos, que ya quiero salir de aquí antes de que enloquezca –gruñó impaciente el señor Aino, mientras cargaba las maletas.

* * *

En otro lado del aeropuerto, estaba un sujeto alto, fornido, de cabello castaño, ojos azules y rostro cuadrado que vestía con una chaqueta militar y gorro militar y pantalones de mezclilla azules. El sujeto miraba alrededor mientras estaba sentado en la sala de espera, entonces sacó su celular y llamó a otro sujeto.

\- Jeff, ¿están todos preparados? –preguntó el sujeto. Otro sujeto, disfrazado de judío, estaba en la entrada principal.

\- Estamos listos Ron –afirmó Jeff, después se acercó a una mujer vestida de rojo, cabello rubio corto y gafas oscuras – ¿Estás lista, Amanda?

\- Desde hace tiempo. ¿Y los demás? –preguntó Amanda.

\- También están listos –respondió Jeff, luego llamó a Ron -¿a qué hora procedemos? –Ron se quedó en silencio y cuando el reloj del aeropuerto dio las ocho de la noche, respondió:

\- ¡AHORA!

De repente, se oyeron disparos por todas partes, asustando a todos en el aeropuerto. Los guardias y personal de seguridad comenzaron a sacar sus armas, pero no sabían dónde se encontraban los sujetos, pues salieron de diversas partes de la terminal, disparando al techo. Algunos de los desconocidos dispararon contra el personal de seguridad, matando a algunos y tomando prisioneros a otros. Luego el líder del grupo ordenó que todos los pasajeros y personal del aeropuerto se sentaran en el suelo y no hicieran ningún movimiento.

\- ¡Cierren todas las entradas! –ordenó el líder.

De pronto algunos de los sujetos comenzaron a cerrar y a vigilar las entradas del aeropuerto. Las personas que se hallaban afuera de repente se asustaron al ver a los sujetos armados y huyeron espantados. Un chofer de taxi llamó a la policía para avisar del suceso.

* * *

Mina estaba haciendo los quehaceres en su casa; al terminar preparó la cena y se puso a ver la televisión. Justo cuando estaban pasando un programa, de repente fue cortado por una noticia de último momento. Se hallaba sola, pues Artemis estaba en casa de Serena.

\- Interrumpimos este programa para darles una noticia de último momento. Al parecer un grupo terrorista acaba de tomar el aeropuerto de Tokio y tienen como rehenes tanto a civiles como a personal del aeropuerto. Hasta ahora no hay información detallada sobre si hay muertos o heridos –De repente la reportera recibió un mensaje –Tal parece que el líder del grupo quiere hacer un comunicado –Entonces la señal del líder fue transmitida a todas las estaciones de Japón.

\- Ciudadanos japoneses, nosotros pertenecemos a una organización llamada Dark Agency y tenemos en nuestro poder todo el aeropuerto, a su personal y a todos los civiles que se encuentran adentro. Nuestra demanda es simple: dejaremos libres a todos los rehenes a cambio de una sola persona: la legendaria Sailor V.

Al oir esto, Mina escupió el té helado que se estaba tomando y se acercó aterrada a la televisión. Para mayor horror, vio que las cámaras pasaban vista a los rehenes, llegando a alcanzar a ver entre ellos a sus padres, quienes estaban sentados junto a otras personas en el suelo del aeropuerto. Los sujetos eran antiguos criminales a los que había enviado a la cárcel cuando colaboraba con la policía londinense.

\- Esto es lo que sucederá: si Sailor V no aparece, cada media hora ejecutaremos a un rehén, hasta que Sailor V esté aquí presente. Podemos quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo que queramos, no tenemos prisa. Y esto va para ti también Sailor V: sabemos que vives aquí y a menos que llegues y te entregues, estaremos matando a un rehén cada media hora –El líder ordenó traer un rehén al azar, era una azafata de unos 25 años, cabello negro y la pusieron de rodillas al lado de él; ella estaba llorando y rogando de que no la mataran, mientras que el líder preparaba su pistola –empezando justo… -encañonó a la azafata en la cabeza y disparó, matándola en el acto –Ahora.

Todos los televidentes de Tokio se quedaron pasmados y horrorizados al ver la ejecución de uno de los rehenes. Mina se quedó horrorizada al ver el sangriento espectáculo y también se dio cuenta de que sus padres podrían ser los siguientes; también sabía que el mal que había poseído a sus amigas, Lita y Rei, podría aprovechar ese momento para que ella también se volviera como ellas. Desesperada y sin poder resolver el problema, finalmente decidió ponerse, por última vez, el traje de Sailor V y el antifaz para que no la reconocieran.

Antes de partir, dejó una nota para Artemis:

 _Querido Artemis:_

 _Espero que no me odies por lo que voy a hacer, pero no puedo permitir que esos sujetos dañen a personas inocentes, por lo que voy a hacer lo que debo hacer y convertirme en Sailor V, aunque sea por última vez. Has sido un gran amigo y casi un mentor para mí, pues tú me guiaste y me ayudaste cuando más te necesitaba y nunca olvidaré esa valiosa ayuda que me proporcionaste; siempre estuviste conmigo en las buenas, en las mala, y hasta en las peores situaciones y te lo agradeceré por siempre. Pero ahora, debo obedecer a mi destino y si ello conlleva tener que intercambiar mi vida por las de cientos, pues que así sea. Hasta nunca._

 _Siempre tuya_

 _Mina._

Mina derramó unas cuantas lágrimas antes de irse, recordando los viejos tiempos, tanto con Artemis, como con las Sailor Scouts y una vez que lo superó, salió de su casa por la puerta principal y dejó las llaves debajo de la alfombra. Luego tomó el auto de sus padres y se fue para el aeropuerto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Serena estaba viendo las noticias en la tele junto a Luna y Artemis, quienes se quedaron horrorizados al ver la noticia y Artemis recordó:

\- ¡Debo regresar con Mina antes de que cometa una locura! –exclamó alarmado Artemis.

\- ¡Espera, nosotros también te acompañaremos! –exclamó Serena. Acto seguido se transformó en Sailor Moon. Luna también estaba lista.

\- ¡Vamos! –exclamó Luna.

Y mientras corrían hacia la casa de Mina, Sailor Moon se comunicó con Ami.

\- ¡Ami! ¡Ami! ¡Contesta! –gritó Sailor Moon.

\- Serena, ya me enteré de lo del aeropuerto. Voy a la casa de Mina. –dijo Ami, quien se había transformado en Sailor Mercury.

\- ¡Yo también! ¡Ahí nos veremos! –colgó Sailor Moon y de repente apareció una motocicleta que frenó de repente. Era Tuxedo Mask.

\- ¡Tuxedo Mask! –exclamaron los tres.

\- ¡Suban, los llevaré! –ordenó y todos se subieron a la motocicleta.

\- ¡Acabo de enterarme, llegaremos más rápido! –dijo Tuxedo Mask.

\- ¡Por favor que todavía esté Mina en su casa! –rogó Artemis. Llegaron a la casa y en la entrada los estaba esperando Sailor Mercury.

\- Qué bueno que llegaron. Parece que no hay nadie adentro. Llamé a las otras Sailor Scouts y en este momento se dirigen hacia el aeropuerto.

\- Podemos entrar a la casa. Mina siempre deja las llaves debajo de la alfombra –señaló Artemis. Tuxedo Mask sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta; prendió las luces y todos entraron.

\- ¡Mina! ¿Dónde estás? –gritó Sailor Moon.

\- ¡Mina! ¿Estás aquí? –gritó Sailor Mercury.

\- Iré a revisar su recámara –dijo Artemis y subió las escaleras, mientras los demás siguieron buscando por el resto de la casa. De repente Artemis gritó:

\- ¡TODOS, RÁPIDO, SUBAN! –todos se dirigieron a la habitación de Mina.

Todos entraron al cuarto de Mina, y Artemis halló la carta que ella había escrito a él.

\- ¡Maldición! –comenzó a sollozar y exclamó furiosamente -¡Mina, por qué lo hiciste!

\- ¡A lo mejor todavía podremos alcanzarla! ¡Vámonos, rápido! –exclamó Tuxedo Mask, todos se montaron en la motocicleta y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto. Luna trató de tranquilizar a Artemis para que dejara de preocuparse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Lita, ella y Rei estaban mirando la tele y vieron lo que estaba pasando en el aeropuerto y en ese momento apareció Mefistófeles.

\- De acuerdo, chicas, ¿querían algo de acción? Pues ya se les hizo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó curiosa Rei.

\- Tengo una misión muy especial –se sentó en un sillón y prosiguió –Hay un espíritu suelto rondando en los suburbios más bajos y oscuros de Tokio y las habilidades psíquicas de Rei serán de gran utilidad.

\- ¿Qué clase de espíritu? –preguntó Lita y Mefistófeles les mostró una fotografía. Tenía la imagen de un sujeto con una horrible cara cuadrada, ojos malévolos, pelo desarreglado, vestía una chaqueta color celeste y una camisa blanca por dentro. Tan sólo con ver su rostro, a ambas les dio ganas de vomitar.

\- Su nombre es Kisaku –explicó Mefistófeles –o mejor dicho, era. Fue un famoso violador que aterrorizaba a jovencitas inocentes, las seducía, violaba y las sometía a su voluntad como esclavas sexuales; en suma, un pervertido sexual en toda la expresión de la palabra. Siempre se las arreglaba para huir de la policía, a veces enfrentándoles directamente. Luego, hace unos años, fue encontrado su cadáver descuartizado en un accidente de tren y se pensó que con eso ya no habría más ataques sexuales; pero hace poco, ha habido ataques sexuales a colegialas. No sé si se acuerden de un ataque sexual que hubo en el instituto Mugen.

\- Sí, todo el mundo estuvo hablando de eso durante varios días –respondió Lita –e incluso hubo la posibilidad de que iban a cerrar el instituto.

\- Exactamente –siguió Mefistófeles –y esto continuó durante varios meses; todos los sujetos capturados por la policía decían la misma historia: que no sabían lo que hacían, sintieron que algo los había poseído, que no actuaban como ellos y, al "despertar", se dieron cuenta de que habían violado a una jovencita. Entonces decidí llevar a cabo mi propia investigación por medio de un médium y dijo que hay un espíritu suelto que se apoderaba de los hombres y así violaba a las adolescentes sin ningún problema. Es por ello que ustedes son las indicadas para llevar a cabo esta misión.

\- Muy bien, pues vamos a hacerlo ¿verdad, Rei? –dijo entusiasmada Lita.

\- De acuerdo, al fin y al cabo voy a poder salir a tomar aire –respondió Rei. Luego ambas usaron sus relojes y se transformaron. Pero antes de que se fueran, Mefistófeles le preguntó a Rei:

\- ¿Ya pensaste en algún nombre para tu nueva identidad, Rei?

\- La verdad, no. –dijo Rei tímidamente.

\- Pues te sugiero que vayas pensándolo, a menos que quieras yo lo haga por ti –sugirió Mefistófeles. De inmediato, ambas se fueron volando: Lita usando los propulsores de sus pies y Rei montada en el Dragón. Mefistófeles le envió a Lita las coordenadas para saber dónde comenzar a buscar.

\- Muy bien, ahora debo de encargarme del asunto de Sailor V –dijo para sí mismo Mefistófeles –Realmente no confío en estos cabrones, pues se les puede llegar a pasar la mano y necesito tener a esta chica con vida. Es mejor que me apresure. –Mefistófeles tomó un taxi y se dirigió al aeropuerto para atraer a su "nueva adquisición".


	9. Las Sailor Scouts al descubierto

**9\. LAS SAILOR SCOUT AL DESCUBIERTO**

En el coche de sus padres, Mina, disfrazada como Sailor V, salió disparada hacia el aeropuerto, sin su comunicador, pues quería ocuparse del asunto ella sola, incluso si ello le costara la vida, pues sus padres se hallaban ahí entre los rehenes.

Mientras iba pensando cómo salvaría a los rehenes, Mina vio un vehículo cerrándole el paso, lo que hizo que se enojara poco a poco y tocó el claxon furiosamente para que se apartara de su camino.

\- ¡¿Qué no oyes, idiota?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que… -Pero no pudo terminar ya que vio quiénes eran los que conducían: Sailor Uranus al volante, junto con Sailor Neptune, en el asiento trasero estaban Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn.

\- ¡Por favor Mina, detente! ¡Déjanos ayudarte! –exclamó Sailor Saturn sacando la cabeza por la ventana del auto.

\- ¡Tengo que hacer esto sola! ¡Quítense de mi camino! –gritó Mina.

\- ¡Si sigues con esto, vamos a tener que sacarte del camino! –Le advirtió Sailor Neptune desde el asiento del copiloto. Pero Mina, obstinada, miró de reojo a las demás y pisó el acelerador.

\- ¡Sailor Saturn, pincha sus llantas! –ordenó Sailor Uranus y cuando ambos vehículos estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Sailor Saturn sacó su alabarda para tratar de pinchar las llantas traseras, pero justo en ese momento…

¡SKREEEEEEEEEEE! –Mina frenó de repente, dejando que las demás siguieran de largo. Las Outer Sailor Senshis voltearon hacia atrás para ver a Mina, quien estaba muy atrás de ellas y de repente…

\- ¡HARUKA, CUIDADO! –gritó Sailor Pluto y Sailor Uranus rápidamente volteó al frente, pero no pudo frenar a tiempo, ni siquiera girar para alguno de los dos lados, provocando un aparatoso accidente en un taller mecánico; el parabrisas se rompió, haciendo que pedazos de vidrios volaran y el motor comenzó a llamear, pero afortunadamente no sufrieron heridas graves, a excepción de algunos cortes en la piel y en el rostro: todas llevaban puesto el cinturón de seguridad, excepto Sailor Uranus, quien afortunadamente logró amortiguar el impacto al accionarse las bolsas de aire.

Las cuatro salieron del coche a duras penas, sintiéndose mareadas por el impacto. Después vieron a Mina alejándose a toda velocidad; al pasar junto a sus amigas gritó:

\- ¡LO LAMENTO CHICAAAAAAS!

Las Outer Sailor Senshies vieron a Mina alejándose sin poder hacer nada. Sailor Uranus, al ver su coche destruido de la parte delantera, se puso furiosa y comenzó a patear el auto.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó preocupada Sailor Neptune.

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Tuxedo Mask, Luna y Artemis montados en una motocicleta y al ver el accidente, se bajaron y se acercaron.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están bien? –preguntó mortificada Sailor Moon, al ver las heridas en sus amigas.

\- No es nada –la tranquilizó Sailor Pluto –pero Mina siguió hacia el aeropuerto.

\- ¡Ustedes deben seguir! –Imploró Sailor Neptune, mientras veía que Sailor Uranus seguía pateando el auto con furia –Nosotras nos las arreglaremos para alcanzarlos.

\- De acuerdo, nos veremos allá –dijo Tuxedo Mask y después todos se volvieron a montar en la moto, Tuxedo Mask pisó el acelerador a fondo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lita y Rei se hallaban buscando al espíritu de Kisaku, pues en estos momentos podría estar violando a cualquier jovencita inocente en el cuerpo de cualquier sujeto. Usando sus poderes psíquicos, Rei trató de localizar al espíritu, hasta que Lita comenzó a impacientarse.

\- ¡¿Aún no has hallado nada, Rei?! –gruñó Lita.

\- ¡¿Por qué no haces mejor mi trabajo, Lita?! –replicó Rei con sarcasmo e impaciencia -¡Oh, cierto! ¡Yo soy la única con poderes extrasensoriales que puede sentir espíritus malignos! ¡Así que mejor cierra tu puto hocico! –Su armadura comenzó a ponerse al rojo vivo.

Lita se fue a buscar por otra parte, pues no quería discutiendo inútilmente; de repente oyeron unos gritos de ayuda que provenían de unos metros al norte y Rei comenzó a sentir una fuerza extraña en el ambiente.

\- ¡Es por allá! ¡Andando! –Ambas corrieron hacia la dirección indicada.

En un callejón oscuro, había dos personas: un hombre alto y delgado, casi esquelético, con aspecto enfermizo; estaba penetrando analmente y de forma violenta a una mujer atractiva, de larga cabellera rubia, piel morena, grandes pechos y unas nalgas enormes; la mujer estaba llorando y gimiendo de dolor y miedo, mientras apoyaba ambas manos contra una pared.

\- ¡Ah, si! ¡Ah, si! –exclamó el sujeto con gran placer -¿Te gusta que te la metan por el culo, puta? ¿Te gusta?

El sujeto aceleró el ritmo de la cogida acercándose más al orgasmo, mientras le tocaba los pechos a la mujer y los manoseaba continuamente, hasta que finalmente el sujeto eyaculó dentro de ella; cuando sacó su pene, comenzó a salir un chorrito de semen del ano de ella, quien se desplomó en el suelo, llorando y gimiendo, mientras que el sujeto se reía por el sufrimiento de la mujer.

\- ¡Ahora perra! –El pene del sujeto todavía estaba firme y le ordenó –Mámamela.

Ella se horrorizó, pues sabía que eso estuvo en su trasero y estaba lleno de bacterias y gérmenes, sintió asco al saber que tenía que meterla en su boca. El tipo la sujetó de la cabeza y la acercó hacia su pene; ya estaba a punto de tocar sus labios, cuando de repente…

\- ¡Aleja tu asquerosa verga de su boca, jodido pendejo! –ordenó Lita. Tanto la mujer como el sujeto se asustaron. Rei, con su máscara puesta, le dijo a la mujer:

\- Señorita, váyase de aquí, nos encargaremos de este hijo de perra –La mujer se puso de nuevo sus pantaletas y salió corriendo del lugar.

\- Ya sabemos quién eres, Kisaku. Te tenemos por el culo –Dijo Lita con voz gélida. De repente, al escuchar el nombre, los ojos del sujeto se pusieron en blanco y su voz adquirió otro tono:

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Creen ustedes que pueden atraparme? –Kisaku se burló de las chicas -¡Soy un espíritu y puedo cogerme a todas las putas que quiera y para siempre! ¡E incluso puedo hacerlo también… CON USTEDES! –Corrió hacia ellas, saltó y trató de atacarlas, pero Lita le pegó un puñetazo certero en el rostro, que lo dejó noqueado. Incluso el propio espíritu se sintió adolorido por el golpe.

\- ¿Ahora quien ríe al último, perra? –dijo Lita con arrogancia.

\- Maldita puta… -Kisaku se levantó a duras penas, sintiendo cómo la sangre le chorreaba por la nariz y escupió un par de dientes. Inmediatamente Rei alzó los brazos al frente y a la vez que hacía el ritual del Kuji-Kiri (ritual budista con las manos), pronunció en voz baja:

\- ¡Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! –al terminar de pronunciar las palabras, apareció un haz de energía, el tipo comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, mientras sentía que algo abandonaba su cuerpo; el espíritu apareció y se colocó frente a ellas. Estaba atontado y furioso.

\- ¡Malditas perras! ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE ME HICIERON?! –gritó Kisaku iracundo.

\- Ahora ya no volverás a poseer el cuerpo de ningún ser vivo. Y ahora –Rei sacó su katana roja –Te enviaré a donde perteneces, marica. ¡AL AVERNO!

El espíritu trató de huir a pie, ya que Rei le había quitado la habilidad de volar. De un solo tajo, cortó al espíritu en dos y este comenzó a arder en llamas, gritando, convirtiéndose en un espíritu llameante, hasta que finalmente se consumió.

\- Eso no es algo que se vea todos los días –dijo Lita satisfecha.

\- Hasta yo misma me sorprendo de lo que puedo hacer –admitió Rei. En ese momento, el sujeto que estaba poseído se despertó y al ver a Lita y a Rei, se asustó tanto que hasta mojó los pantalones.

\- Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te asesinemos –advirtió Lita y el sujeto comenzó a correr; justo cuando estaba cruzando la calle, un coche a toda velocidad atropelló al sujeto, mandándolo a volar literalmente, quedando muerto en medio de la calle, con los ojos saliendo de sus cuencas, sangrando por la boca y por la nariz. Lita y Rei se quedaron paralizadas por lo rápido que sucedió todo.

\- ¿Qué rayos pasó? –preguntó Rei incrédula. Lita usó su ojo biónico para identificar al conductor, se estremeció al reconocerlo.

\- Mina –dijo Lita en voz baja. Rei volteó violentamente a Lita.

\- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó Rei.

\- No tengo ninguna duda –afirmó Lita –Y llevaba puesto el traje de Sailor V.

\- Buen trabajo chicas –dijo una voz detrás de ellas mientras aplaudía. Era Mefistófeles quien se veía sonriente ante lo hecho por Rei. Luego dijo –Como ya terminaron el trabajo, ahora debemos dirigirnos al aeropuerto, pero sin llamar la atención, pues no queremos que nuestro siguiente miembro se acobarde al último momento.

En ese momento vieron una motocicleta a alta velocidad, pero en ese momento todo ocurrió como si fuera una película en cámara lenta; vieron a Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Luna y Artemis, y a la vez, ellos las miraron a ellas y a Mefistófeles. Luego todo volvió a su ritmo normal; Mefistófeles comenzó a refunfuñar ya que ellos lo habían visto, lo cual no debió haber pasado.

\- ¡Vámonos, deprisa! –exclamó Mefistófeles, Lita activó los propulsores de sus pies y Rei llamó al dragón; ella y Mefistófeles montaron en él, dirigiéndose lo más pronto posible, mientras él escupía toda clase de groserías, pues había cometido el error de dejarse ver en la vía pública.

Luego, a unos pocos metros detrás, las Outer Sailor Senshies habían "tomado prestado" un taxi, y siguieron su camino hacia el aeropuerto a toda velocidad.

* * *

Ya había pasado la primera media hora y los terroristas tomaron a otro rehén y tal y como prometieron, lo pusieron frente a las cámaras y dijeron:

\- Ya ha pasado la primera media hora y Sailor V aún no ha hecho presencia, ahora sigue otro rehén –los otros agarraron al rehén; esta vez fue un tipo vestido de traje, con lentes, pelo alborotado y aspecto algo descuidado –esta vez no usaremos balas, sino ¡ESTO! –sacó un cuchillo militar y lo puso en el cuello del rehén, quien estaba asustado, con la cara empapada en sudor y estaba llorando como un niño. -¡SI SAILOR V NO APARECE EN ESTE MOMENTO, ESTE SUJETO TENDRÁ UN ENORME CORTE EN SU ELEGANTE CUELLO!

En ese momento, Mina estaba cerca del aeropuerto, pero al ver que estaban las fuerzas policíacas desplegadas, así como el equipo antiterrorismo, sabía que no podía entrar por el frente; por lo tanto, buscó por otro lado y llegó a un callejón desprotegido. Entró sin problemas y caminó a hurtadillas, evitando de alguna forma ser vista por alguno de los terroristas.

\- De acuerdo, ya que Sailor V es demasiado cobarde para venir y entregarse, procederemos a ejecutar a este rehén –dijo el líder ante las cámaras y cuando estaba a punto de poner el filo del cuchillo en el cuello del rehén, se escuchó un grito:

\- ¡CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS! –gritó Mina desde un rincón, quitándole el cuchillo al terrorista.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién hizo esto? –los terroristas comenzaron a voltear hacia todas partes con sus armas, totalmente confundidos y asustados, y de repente oyeron una voz:

\- ¡Cómo se atreven a tomar gente inocente como rehenes! ¡No se los perdonaré! –exclamó Mina y se mostró ante ellos -¡Soy Sailor V! ¡Pueden venir por mí, pero no les será fácil atraparme!

La policía y la fuerza antiterrorista estaban viendo por fuera; tenían francotiradores listos para atacar en cualquier momento, pero su jefe aún no daba la orden. Los reporteros informaban absolutamente de todo lo que ocurría adentro.

\- ¡AGÁRRENLA! ¡Y recuerden que la necesitamos viva! –ordenó el líder; todos corrieron hacia Mina, tratando de atraparla, pero ella corría tan rápido que lograba escabullírseles a los maleantes; cuando alguno de ellos la atrapaba, Mina usaba sus habilidades de defensa personal para dejarlos noqueados.

\- ¡Vamos, todos, huyan de aquí! –ordenó Mina a los rehenes, mientras huía de los terroristas. Aprovechando la confusión, los rehenes comenzaron a huir en desbandada hacia las salidas del aeropuerto.

\- ¡Se escapan los rehenes! –exclamó uno de los terroristas.

\- ¡Olvídate de ellos! ¡Ya tenemos a quien queríamos! –exclamó el líder. Mina continuaba escapando de los terroristas, cuando de repente, se oyó un disparo.

Una terrorista disparó contra Mina, dándole en una pierna, lo que ocasionó que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo, pues sintió un dolor agudo en su pierna y un hilo de sangre corrió por la herida; dos de los terroristas tomaron a Mina de los brazos, ella siguió forcejeando, por lo que uno de ellos le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, dejándola inconsciente.

\- ¡Jefe, las fuerzas están por entrar! –gritó uno de los terroristas.

\- ¡Tenemos a Sailor V, ahora debemos escapar! –ordenó el líder y todos salieron por la banda transportadora donde se colocan las maletas, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia las pistas de aterrizaje; uno de los terroristas cargaba a Mina en sus brazos, quien estaba inconsciente por el golpe.

De repente, aparecieron las Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury y Tuxedo Mask en la pista de aterrizaje cerrándoles el paso.

\- ¡No permitiremos que se lleven a Sailor V! ¡Van a pagar por todo lo que han hecho! –exclamó Sailor Moon.

Y cuando los maleantes dieron media vuelta para escapar, oyó una voz que exclamó:

\- ¡GRITO MORTAL! –era Sailor Pluto lanzando su ataque a los maleantes; algunos de ellos quedaron heridos por el ataque e intentaron ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Ninguno de ustedes se mueva! –ordenó Sailor Uranus, usando su espada; la asistió Sailor Saturn con su alabarda.

\- Será mejor que no hagan ningún movimiento si quieren seguir con vida –amenazó Sailor Neptune, mientras los delincuentes se quedaron paralizados.

En ese momento, cuando la policía y la unidad antiterrorista estaban acercándose a las pistas, surgió una extraña explosión que mató a varios de ellos. Entonces todos comenzaron a mirar por todas partes, tratando de saber quién o qué había provocado la explosión y miraron arriba. Eran Lita y Rei en el cielo, quienes habían llegado también.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACEN?! –exclamó furioso Tuxedo Mask.

\- No permitiremos que se interpongan –dijo Rei con frialdad –Mina será una de nosotras. Si se meten, nos veremos obligadas a atacarlos –Rei preparó otra de sus flechas explosivas.

Las Sailor Scouts se pusieron en guardia para lo que pudiera ocurrir. Mientras esto ocurría, los terroristas aprovecharon la confusión para correr hacia un hangar donde, para su suerte, había un avión privado.

\- ¡¿A dónde se fueron?! –preguntó alarmada Sailor Pluto, al darse cuenta de que los terroristas habían escapado. Vieron a lo lejos que se internaban en el hangar e inmediatamente fueron a perseguirlos, pero Lita, usando sus poderes láser, formó un círculo de fuego alrededor de las Sailor Scouts.

\- ¡FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO! –gritó Sailor Mercury y logró apagar el fuego. Continuaron hacia el hangar, pero al acercarse, vieron que un avión había despegado. Al ver que el resto de las fuerzas antiterroristas se acercaban a ellas, decidieron escabullirse para poder perseguir el avión.

\- ¡BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO… ESTALLEN! –gritó Sailor Mercury, formando una espesa neblina que confundió a los gendarmes y les dio a las Sailor Scouts la oportunidad para buscar la manera de seguir a los maleantes. Afortunadamente encontraron una avioneta en el mismo hangar y lo abordaron.

\- ¿Alguien sabe cómo pilotear esto? –preguntó nerviosa Luna.

\- Yo me encargo –dijo Sailor Uranus e inmediatamente se sentó en la cabina del piloto, Sailor Mercury se ofreció como copiloto. Checaron que todo estuviera listo e inmediatamente despegaron, tratando de perseguir a la otra avioneta.

Pero no estaban solas, Lita y Rei también les pisaban los talones: Lita volando con los propulsores de sus pies y Rei montada en el dragón, con Mefistófeles sentado junto a ella.

* * *

En el avión privado, el espacio era lo suficientemente amplio como para realizar una grabación a todas las cadenas de Japón. Uno de los terroristas era técnico en sistemas y comenzó a montar las cámaras para poder realizar la filmación. Mina estaba con ellos y comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento, pero estaba amordazada y atada de manos y pies; en ese momento muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza: ¿Qué es lo que harían con ella? ¿La matarían? ¿O algo peor?

Una vez que el equipo de filmación estaba listo, el líder se mostró ante las cámaras:

\- Atención a todos los ciudadanos de Tokio y de Japón en general, hemos capturado a la legendaria heroína conocida como Sailor V; ahora es momento de mostrarles a todos quién se esconde detrás del antifaz –Al escuchar esto, Mina comenzó a aterrarse, pues si le quitaban el antifaz, su reputación quedaría arruinada; siguió forcejeando, pero sus ataduras eran demasiado fuertes. Las cámaras voltearon a ver a Mina; el líder se acercó a ella, tomó el antifaz y, con un rápido movimiento, lo quitó de la cara de Mina, dejando su rostro al descubierto, para su sorpresa y humillación.

Todos los habitantes de Japón que estaban viendo la televisión e internet, vieron que la legendaria Sailor V era en realidad una rubia común y corriente. Y para humillarla aún más, el líder pidió a una terrorista buscar en la base de datos de su computadora sobre la identidad de Sailor V y cuando se la mostró, él se acercó a Mina y le dijo burlonamente frente a la cámara:

\- Entonces, ya no te sientes orgullosa, ¿Verdad Sailor V? ¿O debería decir… Mina Aino? –Todos los que veían el canal se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la identidad revelada de la legendaria heroína; los padres de Mina se quedaron estupefactos al ver que su hija era en realidad Sailor V y la señora Aino estalló en llanto al lado de su esposo, quien la abrazó para tratar de consolarla. Mina comenzó a derramar lágrimas al haber quedado al descubierto frente a todo Japón.

El líder siguió humillando a Mina frente a las cámaras:

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Oh, sí, dice aquí que sus pasatiempos favoritos son: cantar, actuar y practicar voleibol. Su sueño es el de convertirse en una famosa cantante. ¿Y que más tenemos? –Prosiguió el líder, saboreando la humillación hacia Mina –Parece ser que has estado trabajando hace algunos años para la policía metropolitana de Londres, llevando a cabo múltiples arrestos, entre ellos los de la Dark Agency.

Todo el mundo, tanto por televisión como por las redes sociales, escuchaba toda la vida privada de Mina. Desde una casa en los suburbios, alguien estaba viendo por internet la transmisión de los terroristas; un joven delgado, de cabello castaño y cejas gruesas pero no pobladas. Richard, un viejo amigo de Ami, estaba viendo todo por Internet y se quedó consternado al ver la transmisión. Inmediatamente llamó a Ami a su teléfono privado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las Sailor Scouts seguían persiguiendo al avión con los terroristas a bordo. Sailor Mercury, quien fungía como copiloto de la avioneta, sintió una vibración en su falda: era su celular. No quería responder la llamada, pero se sintió obligada a hacerlo.

\- ¿Quién habla? –preguntó Sailor Mercury.

\- ¡Ami, soy yo Richard! –respondió él.

\- Richard, ahora no puedo responderte… -respondió Sailor Mercury, pero él la interrumpió.

\- ¡Es urgente! ¡Los terroristas están transmitiendo por televisión a tu amiga Mina! –se apresuró a decir Richard.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! –se sorprendió Sailor Mercury.

\- ¡Pon la televisión o algo, acaban de revelar la verdadera identidad de Sailor V! –exclamó Richard. Inmediatamente Sailor Mercury prendió una pantalla para ver la transmisión de los terroristas y tanto ella como Sailor Uranus, quien puso el piloto automático de la aeronave, estaban viendo la transmisión, totalmente en shock. Inmediatamente retransmitió la señal a sus compañeros, quedando paralizados.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por qué tenía que suceder esto! –exclamó furioso Artemis.

\- ¡Artemis, tienes que calmarte! –le recordó Luna.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedo calmarme, si Mina ya ha sido puesta al descubierto?! –rugió Artemis, totalmente fuera de sí. Su pelo se erizó y empezó a echar espuma por el hocico como si tuviera rabia.

\- Sólo espero que no vayan a revelar su otra identidad –dijo asustada Sailor Saturn.

\- Yo también, o todos sabrán quiénes somos en realidad –confirmó Sailor Neptune con tristeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lita, Rei y Mefistófeles también iban tras el avión y en ese momento Lita recibió la transmisión de los terroristas, que estaban poniendo al descubierto la identidad de Mina.

\- ¡MIERDA! –masculló Lita entre dientes. Rei y Mefistófeles la escucharon.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Rei.

\- ¡Esos cabrones han revelado la verdadera identidad de Mina! –al oir esto Mefistófeles sintió una gran satisfacción por dentro, pero aparentó que no le importaba.

\- Debemos continuar tanto como podamos. –dijo Mefistófeles impasible. Los tres continuaron volando persiguiendo al avión.

* * *

En el avión privado, la humillación no paraba y Mina se sentía profundamente abatida al quedar su identidad al descubierto, pero aún no sucedía lo peor. Uno de los terroristas estaba curioseando en internet, pero de repente vio una enorme similitud entre Mina y una foto de las Sailor Scouts, entonces llamó al líder y le mostró la otra identidad de Mina, viendo que ambas coincidían, para más regocijo de los terroristas, él entonces le ordenó al técnico que buscara en internet cualquier persona que estuviera relacionada con Mina.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno –dijo el líder frente a las cámaras y con Mina junto a él –parece ser que no solamente eras la famosa Sailor V, sino que también tienes otra identidad secreta. ¿Y saben qué queridos espectadores? Miren esto –subieron una imagen de las Sailor Scouts y apareció un círculo rojo alrededor de Sailor Venus –al parecer también te ocultas bajo la identidad de… ¿Sailor Venus?

Este comentario terminó por devastar psicológicamente a Mina, quedando ahora sí, totalmente al descubierto. Se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que los espectadores se quedaron sorprendidos y estupefactos; pero fueron los padres de Mina quienes quedaron sorprendidos y devastados ante tal revelación. Los terroristas estaban extasiados al ver el sufrimiento de Mina.

\- ¡Esperen, todavía hay más! –Continuó el líder con una expresión de arrogancia –Parece ser que ella se junta con las mismas amigas desde hace cuatro años y aquí están sus nombres: Serena Tsukino –mientras nombraba a cada una, aparecía en las pantallas sus respectivas fotos –Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno y Lita Kino. Pero aquí viene mi parte favorita –su rostro irradiaba un gran placer el momento de arrojar la bomba –al parecer son ellas… ¡LAS SAILOR SCOUTS! –Todo Japón se quedó en estado de shock al escuchar ese último comentario –y aquí está la prueba –en ese momento pasaron imágenes de cada Sailor Scout con su respectiva identidad, revelando la verdad de las Sailor Scouts finalmente. Mina se desmayó en el asiento, quedando en estado catatónico.

* * *

En la avioneta, todos quedaron en shock al ver en pantalla cómo sus identidades quedaban al descubierto. Hubo un silencio mortal en el interior de la avioneta y nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato, el cual fue roto por el grito histérico de Sailor Moon:

\- ¡PUTA MADRE! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Todos se asustaron por el grito altisonante de Sailor Moon, incluyendo a las que estaban en la cabina. Tuxedo Mask se le acercó para abrazarla, pero no se le ocurrió alguna palabra de consuelo.

\- Se acabó, ahora todo el mundo lo sabe –dijo Artemis con tristeza.

Sailor Saturn comenzó a sollozar, siendo tranquilizada por Sailor Pluto a su lado. Sailor Neptune se abrazó de sus piernas y también empezó a sollozar. Sailor Uranus estaba tan furiosa, que agarró con mucha fuerza los mandos de la cabina y volvió a poner el piloto automático para tratar de calmarse. El rostro de Sailor Mercury mostraba dolor y tristeza.

* * *

Lita escuchó la transmisión y se quedó anonadada, mas no sorprendida, al oír la revelación de las identidades de las Sailor Scouts.

\- ¿Ahora qué sucedió? –preguntó Rei.

\- Esos pendejos ya cantaron todo: ahora todo el mundo sabe quiénes somos realmente –dijo Lita con voz gélida.

\- De acuerdo, creo que ya es hora de intervenir –dijo Mefistófeles. Luego se dirigió a Lita –necesito que me acerques al avión y hagas un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para poder introducirme en él y poder encargarme de Mina.

Acto seguido, Lita tomó de los hombros a Mefistófeles y fueron volando hacia el avión. Estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca y él se teletransportó al interior del avión, llegando a la sección de carga. Entonces se comunicó con las dos.

\- Ya estoy adentro. Les daré la señal para cuando haya transformado a Mina en una de los nuestros y ustedes vengan por nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Entendido –dijeron Rei y Lita al unísono.

* * *

A lo lejos, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Mercury vieron a Lita y a otro sujeto acercarse al avión, pero no lograban ellas acercarse, pues la avioneta no tenía suficiente potencia para acercarse.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡No puedo acercarme más! –exclamó frustrada Sailor Uranus.

\- Debemos seguirlos. No debemos perderlos de vista –sugirió Sailor Mercury.

* * *

Mina fue llevada a la sección de carga, en la parte trasera del avión, totalmente inconsciente, por el shock de haber sido reveladas sus identidades. Parecía muerta en vida, solamente se le veía respirar, pero estaba muy ida. Entonces Mefistófeles apareció ante Mina y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

\- Ahora, serás una de los nuestros, Mina Aino –dijo sonriente.


	10. Terror a bordo

**10\. TERROR A BORDO**

Mefistófeles había logrado teletransportarse al interior del avión. En la parte donde se colocan los equipajes de los pasajeros se hallaba Mina, recostada sobre un montón de valijas, semiinconsciente por el shock de haber quedado al descubierta por los terroristas, todavía vestida con el traje de Sailor V y con un vendaje en su pierna izquierda, producto del balazo recibido en el aeropuerto. Mefistófeles se le acercó y le dijo:

\- ¿Mina? ¿Puedes oírme? –se acercó al rostro de Mina, chasqueó los dedos, pero no hubo reacción -¡Mina! –Pero nada funcionó. Entonces sacó de su saco un frasco diminuto con un extraño olor muy fuerte, lo acercó a la nariz de Mina e inmediatamente se despertó tosiendo.

\- Vaya, entonces todavía sigues con vida. –Mefistófeles se puso de pie nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó Mina desorientada.

\- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó? –preguntó Mefistófeles impasible. De repente, al ver a Mefistófeles, Mina se sobresaltó y trató de incorporarse, pero sintió un dolor punzante en su pierna, recordando que había sido herida en el aeropuerto.

\- ¡Usted! ¡Usted era el detective que estuvo en el hospital el día que hirieron a Rei! –exclamó Mina alarmada señalándolo con el dedo índice.

\- Bueno, ahora ya sabes que no soy detective –Mefistófeles sacó su licorera del bolsillo interior de su traje y le dio un trago -¿Quieres? –le ofreció a Mina, pero ella lo rechazó.

\- ¿Quién es usted realmente? –preguntó Mina asustada.

\- Soy… una especie de "hada madrina" que concede poderes especiales a aquellos que realmente los necesitan, tal y como hice con tus amigas –inquirió Mefistófeles; el rostro de Mina adquirió una expresión de horror y furia.

\- Usted… ¡USTED ES EL RESPONSABLE DE QUE LITA Y REI SE CONVIRTIERAN EN ESOS MONSTRUOS! –exclamó furiosa Mina entre dientes, pero Mefistófeles solamente se limitó a responder levantando el dedo pulgar; Mina trató nuevamente de incorporarse, pero no tenía suficientes fuerzas, ni siquiera para ponerse de pie.

\- Yo que tú no haría algún movimiento brusco –le aconsejó Mefistófeles –ya que la herida de tu pierna es algo serio y podrías desangrarte fácilmente.

\- Si tan sólo pudiera levantarme, podría usar mis poderes para deshacerme de ti –refunfuñó Mina, sacando su pluma de transformación.

\- Tan sólo escucha lo que tengo que decir ¿de acuerdo? –le sugirió Mefistófeles, pero Mina hizo caso omiso, trató de transformarse, pero Mefistófeles sacó su bastón de la nada y de un rápido movimiento golpeó la mano de Mina, haciendo que se le cayera la pluma de transformación. Mina sintió dolor en su mano por el golpe. Miró fijamente a Mefistófeles con furia.

\- Oh, si –se regocijaba Mefistófeles –puedo sentir todo tu odio y toda tu ira en tu interior, Mina. Pero en vez de dirigir esa ira contra mí, deberías dirigirla contra esos maleantes. Solamente recuerda todo lo que ha pasado: secuestraron a tus padres y a toda esa gente en el aeropuerto, asesinaron a una persona inocente… y todo por el verdadero objetivo –luego Mefistófeles se quedó mirando fijamente a Mina; ella comprendió lo que quiso decir esa mirada. Luego continuó –y para complicar las cosas, ahora ya no puedes convertirte ni en Sailor V ni en Sailor Venus, pues también tus padres y amigos terminarán por pagar las consecuencias de tu "osadía" –cada palabra que decía Mefistófeles era como golpes que Mina no podía resistir ni esquivar, provocando que su lado más oscuro fuera emergiendo poco a poco.

\- Pero existe una alternativa: puedo darte ciertas armas y habilidades especiales para poder hacer frente a esos hijos de puta, antes de que lleguen a Inglaterra y quien sabe qué es lo que vayan a hacerte llegando allá. Así que o eres tú o son ellos; tú decides –luego añadió –pero hay una pequeña advertencia: tendrás que hacer un trueque… muy especial.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? –preguntó Mina extrañada.

\- Tu alma a cambio de estos nuevos poderes –dijo directamente Mefistófeles.

Esta vez, a diferencia de Lita y Rei, quienes al principio rechazaron la oferta y luego la aceptaron, Mina se quedó pensando las opciones muy detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía nada que perder, excepto su amistad con las demás Sailor Scouts, el afecto de sus padres… pero sobre todo, su amistad con Artemis. Era su mejor amigo, casi un mentor para ella en todas las dificultades que se aparecían. Pero ya no podía volver a ser una Sailor Scout, ni tampoco Sailor V, ni mucho menos regresar la vida normal. Finalmente tomó su decisión final:

\- Acepto –dijo Mina con voz apagada, por lo que Mefistófeles puso manos a la obra, sacó su Tablet, comenzó a buscar un atuendo, habilidades y armas para Mina y a los pocos segundos halló lo que necesitaba.

\- De acuerdo, Mina –dijo Mefistófeles remangándose –prepárate para sentir un poco de dolor al principio.

Acto seguido, hizo aparecer una nube de humo que rodeó a Mina completamente. Mina fue despojada de sus vestiduras de Sailor V y sintió un dolor punzante en su pierna herida; poco a poco la herida de bala fue cerrándose hasta no quedar de ella absolutamente nada. Luego la piel de Mina se tornó pálida como una hoja de papel, su cabello pasó de ser rubio a platinado, las pupilas de sus ojos se tornaron de un intenso color amarillo, volviéndolos aterradores y la parte debajo de sus ojos se tornó negra como si tuviera unas ojeras profundas.

Luego siguió la vestimenta: sobre su torso apareció un traje militar en color marrón con cuello y sobre él un abrigo militar color negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas con cinturón; pantalones color gris, botines negros altos; en sus manos unos mitones (guantes sin dedos) de cuero en color negro. Y para rematar, sobre su cabeza, una boina militar en color negro con una insignia plateada con forma de calavera.

Se disipó la nube oscura y Mefistófeles se regocijaba al ver su nueva creación. Mina aterrizó suavemente en el suelo y comenzó a contemplarse a sí misma. Mefistófeles hizo aparecer un espejo tamaño familiar de la nada para que Mina pudiera apreciarse mejor.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? –preguntó Mefistófeles con satisfacción.

\- ¡Guau! –se sorprendió Mina al verse al espejo –nunca pensé que pudiera convertirme en otra cosa que no sea una Sailor Scout.

\- Pero eso no es todo –Mefistófeles hizo aparecer una rata de la nada y se la lanzó a Mina.

Ella no alcanzó a reaccionar y la rata le mordió el brazo, lo que provocó que Mina de repente sintiera una extraña transformación: sus ojos se tornaron rojos, sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos puntiagudos y su carácter se tornó extremadamente violento. La rata trató de escabullirse, pero Mina logró cogerla y comenzó a devorarla de la manera más aterradora posible, salpicando sangre y entrañas, a los ojos de Mefistófeles, quien estalló de risa al ver la sangrienta escena. Luego Mina recuperó su forma normal, sin recordar qué había pasado; al ver los restos de la rata, se asustó y la tiró al suelo; se quedó petrificada al ver lo que había hecho y volteó a ver a Mefistófeles, quien le reclamó:

\- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS FUE LO QUE ME HICISTE, IDIOTA?! –después Mina se sorprendió al haber usado semejante vocabulario.

\- Eres una zombie –dijo Mefistófeles sin más, emocionado –una muerta viviente. Cada vez que alguien o algo te hagan daño, lo perseguirás y lo matarás de la manera más sangrienta, puede que incluso… lo devores.

\- ¡¿Me convertiste en un caníbal?! –exclamó asustada Mina.

\- Ahora te daré unos regalos muy especiales –prosiguió Mefistófeles con gran placer. En el cinturón de Mina apareció un cuchillo militar.

\- ¿Esto es todo? –preguntó Mina con sarcasmo -¿Es una puta broma?

\- Déjame decirte que este cuchillo es especial, pues cuando lo lances, solamente debes extender el brazo y regresará automáticamente a ti –mencionó Mefistófeles y al ver la cara de decepción de Mina, agregó –Pero no hemos terminado –luego hizo aparecer dentro del abrigo militar algo pesado que Mina sintió al instante y, al sacarlo, vio que era una pistola enorme.

\- Es una Águila del Desierto .50 –explicó Mefistófeles –una de las pistolas más poderosas que existen actualmente y posee este tipo de balas –Mefistófeles le mostró lo que parecía ser una bala normal, pero la punta de la bala era puntiaguda en vez de redonda. –Estas balas son capaces de perforar hasta el blindaje más grueso. –Los ojos de Mina brillaron de emoción.

\- Pero aún hay más –luego Mefistófeles hizo aparecer en las manos de Mina un arma muy familiar –Una metralleta Uzi 9mm, también con balas anti-blindaje. –Los ojos de Mina se abrieron lo más que pudieron –¡Y para el gran final! –apareció un arma mucho más grande, color negra, con un cañón largo y un tambor cargador. –Un rifle automático AA-12, una de las ametralladoras más poderosas que existen. 966 mm de longitud y aproximadamente 5 kg de peso. Utiliza varios tipos de balas, pero en lo personal, esta es mi favorita –le mostró a Mina unas balas explosivas de calibre 12 –estas balas son capaces de desmembrar y hacer estallar cualquier cosa que se ponga en su camino. Lo mejor es que todas las armas tienen balas infinitas. Pero debes tener en cuenta una cosa: a los mil tiros, el arma se sobrecalienta y deja de funcionar, por lo que debes esperar a que se enfríe y tendrás que usar tus otras armas. De seguro has de haber visto la película "Los Indestructibles" –Mina asintió –Pues funciona igual que en esa película.

\- ¡AAAAHHHHH! –Mina comenzó a babear al ver la AA-12 y la acarició como si fuera un juguete. Luego dijo emocionada –¡No puedo esperar para poder usarla!

\- Tranquila –le dijo Mefistófeles –todavía tengo que darte una cosa más –hizo aparecer un reloj de pulsera en la muñeca izquierda de Mina –con este reloj podrás hacer múltiples cosas: con el botón blanco volverás a ser la Mina normal; con el botón negro volverás a transformarte en lo que eres justo ahora y con el botón gris podrás comunicarte conmigo, o con Rei o con Lita cuando lo requieras.

\- ¿Y este botón rojo? –preguntó Mina con curiosidad.

\- Te lo explicaré después –afirmó Mefistófeles –Ahora… ¡Ve y acaba con todos ellos! –Luego Mefistófeles desapareció.

\- Excelente… -dijo Mina con una expresión diabólica en su rostro, quedando sola. Dio un grito de auxilio para poder llamar la atención de uno de los terroristas.

\- ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor, sáquenme de aquí! ¡No puedo respirar! ¡Hace mucho frío! –gritó desesperada Mina. Entonces uno de los maleantes, harto de los gritos de Mina, abrió el compartimiento de equipaje, se agachó para asomarse y gritó:

\- ¡¿QUÉ NO PUEDES MANTENER EL PUTO HOCICO CERRADO, HIJA DE PUTA?! –gritó molesto el terrorista. Luego se oyó el ruido de un arma cargándose y una voz sombría dijo.

\- ¿Y qué tal si yo te lo cierro a ti, perra? –dijo Mina y al instante disparó con la AA-12 a la cabeza del sujeto, haciéndole volar la cabeza, desparramando sesos y sangre por todas partes. Mina se sorprendió con el poder del rifle y se emocionó aún más, queriendo usar el arma contra los otros terroristas.

* * *

En otra parte del avión, los terroristas estaban celebrando su victoria, ignorantes de lo que sucedía en la parte de atrás. Algunos se emborrachaban, otros cantaban y unos dos bailaban al compás de una música bailable. Todos estaban alegres por haber capturado a aquella que les había causado muchos problemas en el pasado.

\- Oye Jeff –dijo el líder -¿Por qué no vas atrás y le dices a Charlie que se una a nosotros?

\- En seguida, jefe –dijo Jeff.

Fue a la parte de atrás, buscó por todas partes a Charlie, pero al llegar a la parte donde estaba el compartimiento de la sección de carga, encontró rastros de sangre, los siguió hasta llegar al baño y al abrir el baño, se horrorizó al ver el cuerpo del terrorista, que le faltaba la cabeza; lanzó un grito de horror que se oyó por todo el avión, pero antes de que pudiera correr para informar de lo sucedido a los demás, al darse la media vuelta vio a alguien que le apuntaba con un arma enorme.

\- ¡Sorpresa! –exclamó Mina, al tiempo en que realizó un disparo con la AA-12 en el pecho del terrorista, lanzándolo a la pared y dejándole un enorme y ensangrentado hueco en donde debía estar el corazón.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?! –exclamó el líder aterrado por los sonidos de disparos y ordenó -¡Vayan a buscar a Jeff y a Charlie! –cuando dos de los terroristas abrieron la puerta, fueron recibidos por dos disparos certeros hechos por el AA-12 de Mina, volándole a uno la cabeza y al otro le hizo un agujero en el estómago. Luego se mostró ante los demás y al verla, el líder la reconoció.

\- ¡¿TÚ?! –preguntó asustado el líder.

\- Dime, ¿alguna vez has bailado con la muerte, hijo de perra? –dijo tranquilamente con el arma al frente –pues ahora te llegó tu turno ¡Bailemos!

( _ **Música de fondo**_ _: LA GRANGE, de ZZ Top_ )

\- ¡Mátenla! –ordenó el líder y los demás comenzaron a disparar con sus armas hacia Mina, pero ella logró esquivarlos, cubriéndose detrás de los asientos. Luego cuando los maleantes cargaban sus armas, Mina salió de su escondite y comenzó a disparar contra los terroristas de manera enloquecida.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –se reía Mina mientras masacraba a los maleantes, con una expresión maníaca en el rostro. Unos cinco murieron por los disparos de Mina y el lugar se llenó de sangre, sesos y entrañas.

Tres sobrevivieron, logrando replegarse en la cabina del avión. Uno de los terroristas, que pilotaba el avión, preguntó sin saber lo que estaba pasando atrás.

\- ¿Qué rayos está pasando allá, Ron? –preguntó el terrorista.

\- ¡Esa perra Aino nos está atacando! –exclamó el líder mientras cargaba su metralleta; su rostro estaba completamente pálido, al igual que los de los sobrevivientes.

Mientras tanto, Mina hizo una breve pausa, halló una hielera manchada con sangre y al abrirla estaba repleta de cervezas; tomó una botella, le quitó la tapa y le dio un sorbo; al principio le desagradó el sabor, pero al final se tomó toda la botella. Luego de terminar de beber, Mina continuó buscando al resto de los terroristas.

(Fin de la música de fondo)

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la avioneta, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Mercury, quienes estaban en los controles, de repente notaron algo extraño en el avión privado.

\- ¿Ves lo que yo veo, Haruka? –preguntó Sailor Mercury.

\- Parece que el avión está perdiendo balance, como si se estuviera tambaleando –respondió confundida Sailor Uranus, acercando la mirada hacia adelante. Pero inmediatamente sonó un extraño ruido en la avioneta, las dos Sailor Scouts checaron el panel de control y ambas se asustaron al ver que la avioneta se estaba quedando sin gasolina.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Haruka? –preguntó alarmada Sailor Mercury.

\- No nos queda de otra, tendremos que improvisar una pista de aterrizaje –respondió decidida Sailor Uranus. Luego sacó el altoparlante para comunicarse con los demás:

\- ¡Amigos, atención! ¡La avioneta se está quedando sin gasolina! –anunció Sailor Uranus -¡Vamos a hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia, así que abróchense los cinturones, agachen la cabeza y júntenla contra sus rodillas!

Sailor Moon se puso histérica al saber de esto, pero Tuxedo Mask, quien estaba sentado a su lado, la ayudó a mantener la calma. Lo mismo hicieron Sailor Pluto y Sailor Neptune con Sailor Saturn, quien se asustó al saber la noticia.

Sailor Uranus y Sailor Mercury buscaban desesperadas una calle o avenida donde poder aterrizar logrando hallar una calle cerca de los muelles lo suficientemente ancha para poder aterrizar con seguridad. No había tráfico, lo que facilitó las cosas. Sailor Uranus tomó los controles y lentamente comenzó a descender, activó el tren de aterrizaje y las ruedas salieron. Tocaron tierra y lograron detener el avión; todos salieron y se quedaron impotentes al ver cómo el avión se alejaba. Luego Sailor Mercury telefoneó a Richard.

\- Vamos, vamos, contesta… ¡Sí! –de pronto Sailor Mercury obtuvo una señal -¡Richard! ¿Estás ahí?

\- Sí, Ami, fuerte y claro –respondió Richard.

\- Tomamos un avión del aeropuerto pero nos quedamos sin gasolina –explicó Sailor Mercury –Estamos en un muelle y necesitamos que nos digas en dónde estamos.

\- En seguida –Richard usó su computadora para localizar la señal de Sailor Mercury y de inmediato le llamó –Se encuentran en la Bahía de Tokio; en el muelle en el que se encuentran ustedes hay un par de lanchas de motor. Podrán usarlas para seguir al avión por mar.

\- Muchas gracias, Richard, me comunicaré contigo luego –colgó el teléfono e inmediatamente fue con el resto del grupo.

\- Y bien ¿qué te dijo tu novio, Ami? –dijo burlona Sailor Neptune.

\- ¡Richard no es mi novio, Michiru! –repuso Ami molesta, a la vez que se sonrojó al escuchar esto; luego prosiguió –Escuchen, hay un par de lanchas de motor en ese muelle, podemos seguirlos por mar.

\- ¡Entonces vamos tras ellos! –exclamó Tuxedo Mask, todos corrieron al muelle y se dividieron en dos grupos: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Tuxedo Mask, Luna y Artemis en un bote y las Outer Sailor Scouts en otro. Artemis se puso en la punta del bote, todavía preocupado por lo que le haya pasado a Mina.

* * *

Lita, Rei y Mefistófeles continuaban siguiendo al avión y también notaron algo raro.

\- Estoy sintiendo energías fuertes dentro del avión –dijo Rei –como si hubieran matado a alguien adentro.

\- Estás en lo cierto –corroboró Lita, usando su ojo bionico para ver lo que pasaba adentro –muchos muertos y un grupo de gente concentrada en la cabina. Veo a alguien que se acerca a la cabina.

\- Debe ser Mina –confirmó Mefistófeles –ya casi termina lo que inició. No hay que perderla de vista.

* * *

Mina se dirigió a la cabina del avión, sin percatarse de que una terrorista, la misma que la había herido en el aeropuerto, se hallaba oculta en un gabinete y, al llegar a la puerta, disparó contra Mina cinco veces, desplomándose en el suelo. Luego salió de su escondite y se acercó para comprobar si Mina estaba muerta.

\- Al final no resultaste tan peligrosa como creíamos –dijo la terrorista con una expresión de arrogancia en su rostro.

Pero luego, uno de los dedos de Mina comenzó a moverse y al notar esto, la terrorista nuevamente apuntó arma hacia Mina, pero para su sorpresa y terror, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin balas. Luego Mina se incorporó y al levantar la cabeza, sus ojos enrojecieron, las heridas de bala desaparecieron y su traje se remendó automáticamente; Mina sonrió hacia la terrorista, viendo que sus dientes se habían transformado en filosos colmillos. Luego escupió las balas que la hirieron.

\- NO DEBISTE HACER ESO, PERRA –la voz de Mina sonó como si estuviera poseída por un demonio –Y AHORA… ¡SERÁS MI CENA!

La terrorista gritó asustada y Mina se lanzó sobre ella velozmente, le desgarró la ropa y, con sus propias manos, abrió el vientre de su atacante, comenzó a arrancarle las entrañas y a devorarlas como si fuera una bestia salvaje, mientras la maleante aún seguía viva; ella murió mientras Mina aún seguía devorando sus órganos. Luego siguió con el cerebro, al cual arrancó con una enorme fuerza del cráneo, y lo devoró de la forma más sangrienta que alguien pudiera imaginarse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, atrás del avión, Rei se sintió mareada al sentir una energía muy oscura que emanaba del avión, llevando una mano a su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Lita.

\- Siento… una energía muy oscura, casi diría, mortal. Proviene del avión –Rei apuntó al avión –Siento… una muerte sangrienta, alguien o algo está devorando a una persona.

Inmediatamente la intuición de Lita comenzó a trabajar, surgiéndole una pregunta apremiante.

\- Dime –Lita se dirigió a Mefistófeles, aparentando calma -¿En qué carajos convertiste a Mina?

\- Pronto lo sabrán –dijo Mefistófeles con una sonrisa maligna –muy pronto. Lita y Rei decidieron no seguir preguntando.

* * *

Cuando Mina terminó de devorar a su atacante, lanzó un potente rugido, el cual asustó a los terroristas, quienes todavía estaban resguardados en la cabina. Estos estaban preparados con sus armas en caso de que Mina entrara. En ese momento Mina lanzó un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle un agujero enorme a la puerta.

\- ¡Disparen! –los terroristas dispararon hacia el frente, hasta que se les agotaron las balas. Luego hubo un silencio mortal.

\- ¡Rick, ve a asomarte! –ordenó asustado el líder a uno de los terroristas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso no viste lo que hizo con Amanda?! –repuso el terrorista, completamente aterrado.

\- ¡Te digo que vayas! ¡Es una orden! –El líder empujó al terrorista afuera de la cabina, pero el terrorista estaba muy asustado; ya no tenía balas en su arma y sacó una navaja para intentar defenderse.

De repente, Mina se lanzó sobre él cual animal salvaje cazando a su presa. Él lanzó un gran grito y luego se apagó, pues Mina le arrancó la cabeza del cuerpo con sus propias manos, tomó el cuchillo militar, comenzó a abrir el torso del terrorista y a devorar las entrañas, tal y como lo había hecho con la mujer.

Los terroristas trataron de buscar más municiones para sus armas, pero no hallaron y de inmediato Mina se dirigió hacia la cabina para terminar el trabajo.

\- ¡AHORA TODOS USTEDES TERMINARÁN EN MI ESTÓMAGO, PUTAS! –dijo Mina con voz diabólica, los ojos rojos, los dientes puntiagudos y una expresión maniática en su rostro; de inmediato se lanzó sobre todos y, como un animal rabioso, destazó y devoró al resto de los terroristas, incluyendo a los que pilotaban el avión, llenando de sangre y vísceras la cabina y la ventana. Gritos desgarradores salían de la cabina, sin que nadie más pudiera escuchar.

De lo que no se dio cuenta Mina era que, como había matado al piloto, no había nadie que manejara los controles del avión, por lo que este empezó a moverse demasiado. Finalmente Mina regresó a la "normalidad" y al ver que todos estaban muertos, desesperadamente comenzó a buscar el piloto automático del avión, pero había tantos botones y comandos, que Mina se frustró y el avión comenzó a caer en picada hacia el mar. De repente, oyó una voz que venía del altoparlante:

\- ¡Mina! ¡Mina! ¿Sigues ahí? –Mina reconoció la voz y tomó el altorparlante.

\- ¿Lita? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó incrédula Mina.

\- ¡Escucha, tienes que saltar del avión, ahora! –le aconsejó Lita. -¡Hazlo si quieres sobrevivir!

A Mina no le quedaba de otra; el avión estaba demasiado inclinado y Mina se dirigió a duras penas hacia una de las salidas del avión, abrió lo compuerta y al hacerlo inmediatamente sintió una fuerte corriente de aire que de inmediato la succionó hacia afuera del avión y comenzó a caer al mar.

Como si fuera una película, vio aparecer toda su vida frente a sus ojos, creyendo que sería su fin. Cerró sus ojos y dejó de mover los brazos y las piernas, aceptando su destino de morir ahogada.

De repente sintió que algo le había agarrado fuertemente de uno de sus brazos, abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Era Lita quien estaba sujetándola del brazo.

\- Por poco y te vuelves comida de tiburones –dijo Lita burlonamente. Luego aparecieron Rei y Mefistófeles montados en el dragón

\- Ya estarías durmiendo con los peces –dijo Rei. Luego intervino Mefistófeles.

\- Mina ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el botón rojo de tu reloj? –le recordó a Mina.

\- ¿Si? –preguntó ella.

\- Oprímelo –le dijo Mefistófeles; Mina se subió a la cabellera abultada y puntiaguda de Lita, presionó el botón y apareció frente a ella una pantalla en la que le indicaba el tipo de transporte que quisiera usar; tenía varias opciones: una lancha, un auto, un tanque, un avión de guerra o un helicóptero. Mina eligió el helicóptero y este apareció automáticamente de la nada.

Era un helicóptero pequeño, especial para una sola persona. Mina se metió dentro de él y lo puso funcionar; los controles eran sencillos, así que no tuvo problemas para volar.

\- De acuerdo, regresemos a la costa –dijo Mefistófeles. Y así: Lita con sus propulsores, Rei y Mefistófeles montados en el dragón y Mina montada en el helicóptero, se dirigieron de vuelta hacia Japón. No sabían que alguien desde abajo los estaba observando.

* * *

Las Sailor Scouts viajaban a gran velocidad con las lanchas motorizadas, siguiendo de cerca tanto al avión que secuestraron los terroristas, como a Lita y Rei. Sailor Mercury usó su computadora portátil y sus lentes especiales para ver detenidamente lo que sucedía arriba de sus cabezas. De repente vio algo:

\- ¡Amigos, miren arriba! –exclamó Sailor Mercury alarmada. Todos voltearon al ver que el avión donde Mina fue secuestrada estaba cayendo en picada hacia el mar.

\- ¡Mina! –exclamó Sailor Moon horrorizada, pensando que Mina todavía estaba en el avión.

\- ¡Un momento! –Sailor Mercury observó algo raro con Lita y Rei, y después exclamó -¡Debemos regresar al muelle!

\- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó incrédulo Tuxedo Mask.

\- ¡Sólo hazlo! –exclamó Sailor Mercury, Tuxedo Mask hizo lo que ella le ordenó y dio media vuelta el bote. Las Outer Sailor Senshies también los siguieron.

\- ¿Qué sucede Ami? –preguntó Luna.

\- Mina está con ellas –dijo Sailor Mercury.

\- ¿De verdad? –se alegró Artemis al escuchar esto. Pero el rostro de Sailor Mercury se mantuvo serio, lo que les dio mala espina a los demás, pues ella se dio cuenta de que Mina también había sucumbido a la maldad.

* * *

Al llegar al muelle, Mina, Lita y Rei aterrizaron con seguridad. Luego Lita y Rei comenzaron a ver detenidamente el nuevo aspecto de su amiga y las armas que traía consigo.

\- Muéstranos qué tan poderoso es ese rifle –pidió Lita emocionada, así como también Rei y Mina comenzó a disparar contra un camión de carga estacionado; el sonido de los disparos de la AA-12 era muy potente y unos cuantos disparos bastaron para hacer explotar el camión. Esto dejó impresionadas a sus amigas.

\- ¡Chúpense esa! –exclamó alegre Mina, haciendo poses ridículas pero divertidas frente a sus amigas.

\- ¿Alguna otra cosa que debamos saber? –preguntó Rei maliciosamente y se sorprendió cuando Mina le dijo:

\- Golpéame –la desafió ella.

\- ¿Disculpa? –preguntó desconcertada Rei.

\- Si quieres arriesgarte a saberlo, dame tu mejor golpe o hazme cualquier tipo de daño. –Se acercó tanto a Rei, que ambas tenían sus caras muy cerca y Rei podía sentir la respiración de Mina –Aunque te sugiero que no lo hagas, a menos que quieras seguir viviendo –le dijo Mina en voz baja.

\- Mejor lo sabré después –dijo Rei vacilante. Justo en ese momento, llegaron las Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Luna y Artemis. Todos vieron la nueva apariencia de Mina, quedando paralizados, pero Artemis quedó en estado de shock y el rostro de Mina pasó a tener una expresión seria.

\- No…¡NO, MINA! –se acercó a ella con lágrimas en los ojos –¡NO TÚ TAMBIÉN! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!

\- Tuve que hacerlo –dijo cortante Mina –Eran ellos o yo.

\- ¡¿ACASO NO SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?! –exclamó Artemis desesperado –¡¿NO SABES QUE ESTO VA A AFECTAR SERIAMENTE AL MILENIO DE PLATA?! ¡¿QUÉ VA A PASAR CON TODOS EN TOKIO DE CRISTAL?! ¡TÚ ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGA!

Mina se quedó callada; no sabía qué responder en ese momento. Repentinamente hizo algo que lastimó tanto a Artemis como a las Sailor Scouts: sacó de un bolsillo su pluma de transformación, pero en vez de destruirlo como lo habían hecho Lita y Rei, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos y Tuxedo Mask logró atraparla.

\- Ya no la necesito –dijo tajante Mina y miró a Artemis con una expresión sumamente severa en el rostro.

\- Mina… -Artemis se desplomó y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Luna se le acercó para tratar de consolarlo; las Sailor Scouts se quedaron impactadas y en ese momento, Sailor Moon se acercó a las tres, para tratar de aclarar un asunto muy urgente que estuvo rondando por su cabeza.

\- Quiero que me digan una cosa –dijo Serena con suma seriedad -¿De dónde fue que sacaron esos poderes, trajes y armas? Porque no creo que sea una simple coincidencia que todas renunciaran a su honor como Sailor Scouts así como así –Las Sailor Scouts se quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar a Sailor Moon hacer semejante pregunta. Lita, Mina y Rei se quedaron calladas, permaneciendo en silencio por unos segundos, solamente interrumpido por un eructo largo y sonoro emitido por Mina.

Tuxedo Mask se acercó a Sailor Moon y vio fijamente la comisura de los labios de Mina: notó que tenía unas manchas rojas en su boca. Luego le pidió a Sailor Mercury:

\- ¿Puedes averiguar unas manchas rojas en la boca de Mina desde lejos?

\- Ah… si –respondió distraída Sailor Mercury y, usando su computadora portátil, se horrorizó al saber que en la ropa de Mina había mucha sangre y que esa sangre no era de animal.

\- ¡No puede ser! –exclamó Sailor Mercury en voz baja para sí misma y exclamó escandalizada -¡¿TE COMISTE A LOS TERRORISTAS, MINA?! –Al escuchar esto, todos se quedaron en shock.

Mina comenzó a reírse y con total descaro, confesó con cinismo:

\- La verdad… les faltó un poco de condimento y me hubiera gustado que estuvieran bien cocidos –Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask se quedaron helados al escuchar eso; de repente Sailor Moon comenzó a sentir fuertes náuseas y, al no poder contenerse, vomitó en el suelo; Tuxedo Mask la ayudó a reincorporarse, pues su rostro estaba completamente pálido por oír eso.

\- Bueno, ya basta de charla –interrumpió Lita tajante -¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya?

\- La verdad es que sí –confirmó Rei –Fue suficiente emoción por hoy y ya me quiero quitar la armadura.

\- Creo que tengo ganas de una cerveza –añadió Mina -¿Pues qué estamos esperando?

Lita accionó los propulsores de sus pies, Rei llamó a su dragón mascota y Mina seleccionó el helicóptero. Las Sailor Scouts no pudieron hacer nada ni para detenerlas y solamente se quedaron mirando hacia el cielo nocturno cómo sus ex amigas se alejaban del muelle. Ahora la situación se complicó más, pues ahora todas quedaron al descubierto ante los medios de comunicación en Japón, y sabían que empezarían a ser acosadas por los medios, y también sus familiares también pagarías las consecuencias.

\- Mina… -susurró Artemis, profundamente triste por haber perdido a su mejor amiga y compañera.


	11. Revelando la verdad

**10\. REVELANDO LA VERDAD**

Ahora eran tres las que vivían en el apartamento: Mina, Rei y Lita. Pero las tres se dieron cuenta de que conforme el grupo iba aumentando, más reducido era el espacio; Lita y Rei se acostaban en la cama de Lita, mientras que Mina, de mala gana, tuvo que conformarse con dormir en el sillón de la sala. Por eso, le dieron a Mefistófeles la mastodóntica tarea de buscarles un nuevo sitio, más grande y lejos de la mirada pública.

A la mañana siguiente, las tres despertaron con una fuerte resaca, les dolía la cabeza, sus bocas sabían a vómito, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y no recordaban nada de lo que hicieron la noche anterior. Rei se levantó, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sintió que su cabeza le iba a estallar, apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos y al tratar de ponerse de pie, se tambaleó al tratar de ir al baño, sin darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. Lita todavía estaba dormida en la cama. Pero al tratar de entrar al baño, Rei descubrió que estaba cerrado con llave; tocó a la puerta, y oyó unos ruidos de adentro.

\- ¿Mina? –preguntó Rei con desgano mientras tocaba la puerta -¿Estás bien? –Luego oyó un ruido extraño. La puerta se abrió y encontró a su amiga vomitando en el retrete.

\- ¡Qué asco, Mina! –exclamó Rei molesta. Pero al ver a su amiga vomitando, Rei también sintió ganas de vomitar, por lo que se dirigió hacia el lavamanos y ahí mismo comenzó a imitar a su amiga. Los sonidos asquerosos de ambas despertaron a Lita, quien también sintió como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallarle.

\- ¡Aaaayyyyy! ¡Mi cabeza! –se quejó Lita, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Sintió la boca reseca y los ojos pesados. Al levantarse sintió un extraño adormecimiento en el trasero y al caminar comenzó a cojear y a quejarse. Al dirigirse a la sala vio que estaba hecha un desastre, como si hubiera pasado un tornado y destruyera todo a su paso.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí? –preguntó Lita incrédula al ver todo el desorden: botellas de cervezas vacías, ropa tirada, cajas de pizza y pollo frito regados por todas partes, huesos de pollo, el estéreo estaba todavía prendido, manchas en la paredes y en el piso… pero lo que desconcertó más a Lita fue un extraño objeto alargado con forma de pene en una punta a un lado del televisor. Era un consolador.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién coño trajo esto aquí?! –exclamó Lita furiosa, sujetando el consolador. Luego aparecieron Mina y Rei, quienes ya habían terminado de "volver el estómago" en el baño.

\- ¡Carajo, Lita, por favor no grites! –pidió Rei tratando de mantenerse en pie.

\- ¿No tendrás una aspirina? –preguntó Mina.

Pero la discusión se interrumpió por unos sonidos que provenían de la cocina. Las tres fueron para allá y se sorprendieron al ver a Mefistófeles preparando cuatro tazas de café.

\- ¡Vaya! Por fin se levantaron, revoltosas –dijo burlonamente.

\- Oye ¿Sabes de casualidad qué carajos sucedió anoche? –preguntó Rei.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor nos sentamos todos en la sala y vemos en video lo que hicieron anoche, mientras se toman su café? –sugirió Mefistófeles. Las tres tomaron sus tazas y se sentaron en el sillón para ver el motivo por el cual amanecieron con tremenda cruda.

Mefistófeles conectó su Tablet al televisor y puso a andar un video en el que se veía a las tres parrandeando. Bebían cerveza, bailaban alocadamente, Rei y Lita se besaron en la boca, las tres hicieron un "Manage-a-troi" y se veía cómo Mina ponía aceite lubricante en el trasero de Lita y poco a poco comenzaba a introducirlo analmente en ella, mientras que la otra punta la introdujo Rei también analmente.

Mientras veían el video, Mefistófeles estalló en carcajadas, mientras que las tres se quedaron pálidas y con cara de "What?". Finalmente Rei dijo:

\- ¿Por eso siento ese dolor extraño en mi culo?

\- Pues no eres la única, amiga –añadió Lita quejándose.

\- Bueno, antes de que me vaya les diré una cosa –mencionó Mefistófeles –Acabo de hallar un sitio adecuado para que se puedan mudar. Observen –Mefistófeles les mostró una imagen de una isla desierta, a unos 20 km de la bahía de Tokio. –Este será su nuevo hogar y para las que se unan a nosotros.

\- ¿Sólo eso? –preguntó Rei con sarcasmo -¿Una puta isla desierta?

\- ¡¿Me dejas terminar?! –replicó Mefistófeles y prosiguió recuperando la calma –Ahora, pude contratar a unos expertos para que lleven a cabo la construcción de su nuevo hogar; observen –Mefistófeles quitó la basura de la mesa de la cocina y sobre ella colocó los planos de su nuevo hogar –Decidí basarme en los castillos japoneses, pero con materiales más modernos y resistentes e incluirle alta tecnología para que no puedan ser localizadas; en caso de ataque, las defensas más impenetrables que se puedan imaginar y lo mejor es que estará listo en una semana, tal vez menos.

\- ¡No jodas! –exclamó Mina sorprendida -¿Pero cómo carajos vamos a pagar todo ese armatoste?

\- Ya me encargué de eso –dijo Mefistófeles con orgullo –Encontré a unas personas que proporcionarán los recursos para llevar a cabo este ambicioso proyecto; ellos me hicieron una oferta, pero yo les hice una contraoferta que no pudieron rechazar.

\- ¿Qué clase de contraoferta? –preguntó Lita curiosa. Mefistófeles se acercó a Lita y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Créeme, no querrás saberlo –le dijo a ella en voz baja. Entonces Lita decidió no seguir preguntando sobre el asunto.

\- Muy bien, eso era todo lo que quería tratar con ustedes –Mefistófeles guardó sus cosas en un maletín y antes de irse dijo –debo ocuparme ahora de dos asuntos: el de su nuevo escondite y nuestra próxima adquisición a nuestras filas.

\- ¿Y ya sabes quién será la próxima? –preguntó Rei.

\- Puedes estar segura que sí –dijo Mefistófeles mirando de reojo a Rei –Ahora, las dejaré para que limpien todo este chiquero. ¡Bye!

Las tres vieron todo el desorden que había y Lita, que era la dueña del departamento, les preguntó a sus amigas con incredulidad:

\- Bueno… ¿Quién quiere limpiar el baño? –Mina y Rei se quedaron calladas.

* * *

En otro lugar, Serena se despertó abruptamente en plena madrugada de su cama, pues los últimos acontecimientos no la dejaban dormir en paz, a veces con signos de depresión que iban y venían. Sabiendo que sus padres iban a saber de sus verdaderas identidades, fueron alojadas en la casa de las Outer Sailor Senshies, donde ambas durmieron en una misma habitación, esperando a que todo el asunto se fuera disipando. Comenzó a poner en duda sobre la prolongación de las Sailor Scouts y su razón de existir.

Ami tampoco podía dormir. Al igual que Serena, estaba asustada, no solamente de la reacción que pudiera tener su madre sobre la revelación de la identidad de las Sailor Scouts, sino también las consecuencias que traería para sus seres queridos: desde el acoso al ataque de los medios, todo el mundo les daría la espalda, nadie los ayudaría y tendrían que esconderse de todo el mundo. Incluso los medios se darían un gran banquete por los últimos acontecimientos que las Sailor Scouts, no solamente no pudieron evitar, sino que también ayudaron a agravar la situación.

A la mañana siguiente, las dos Inner Sailor Senshies regresaron a la escuela como de costumbre, pero al entrar, todos los alumnos notaron las presencias de ambas y se produjo un silencio mortal. Las dos trataron de ignorar las miradas y los murmullos sobre ellas. Cuando casi estuvieron a punto de entrar, una piedra golpeó a Ami en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ami! –gritó Serena tratando de ayudar a Ami a levantarse -¿Estás bien?

\- Me dolió –se quejó Ami, llevándose una mano a la parte donde recibió la pedrada. Y justo en ese momento…

\- ¡Aaaahhh! –gritó Serena de dolor, cayendo al suelo. Una botella le alcanzó en la cabeza, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

\- ¡Serena! –gritó Ami corriendo hacia Serena, quien quedó semiinconsciente por el golpe. Luego los alumnos de la preparatoria comenzaron a abuchearlas, a insultarlas y a arrojarles diversos objetos, desde zapatos, comida, piedras y algunos les escupieron. Cuando se vieron rodeadas, alguien apareció en la entrada de la preparatoria: era Haruka.

\- ¡Suban, rápido! –exclamó Haruka, ambas corrieron tan rápido como pudieron y llegaron al convertible, alejándose de ahí a toda velocidad, mientras la turba enardecida seguía lanzándoles cosas.

\- ¿Están bien? –preguntó Haruka, tratando de saber si estaban heridas.

\- Me duele la cabeza –respondió Serena y al soltarse la cabeza descubrió que el botellazo le provocó una herida sangrante, asustándose al descubrirlo.

\- Las curaremos en casa –dijo Haruka y al llegar a la casa les dijo –A partir de ahora, no podrán salir de aquí por ningún motivo, hasta que todo esto se disipe ¿comprenden?

Las dos asintieron con la cabeza y las llevaron con Setsuna para que les hicieran curaciones.

La moral de las Sailor Scouts se hallaba en franco declive cada vez más y más. Luna trataba de mil maneras mantener a las Sailor Scouts concentradas en seguir luchando por mantener la paz y la justicia, pero ahora le resultaba mucho más difícil, pues ella también comenzaba a dudar de cuánto más las Sailor Scouts seguirían en pie de lucha, pues ya no contaban con el apoyo y aprecio de la gente de Tokio. Peor aún, Artemis se hallaba en una profunda depresión debido al cambio de bando de su más querida amiga Mina y nada de lo que Luna le dijera lo ayudaría a recuperar la confianza en sí mismo, pues había perdido la principal razón por la que podía seguir luchando.

Asimismo, las Outer Sailor Senshies tenían problemas serios para poder seguir llevando a cabo su misión y sus actividades tanto como Sailor Scouts como seres normales. El daño también las alcanzó a ellas y era probable que ya no pudieran salir a la luz pública, ni siquiera para ir a la escuela o a otros sitios.

* * *

Un día llamó alguien a la casa de las Outer Sailor Senshies; Haruka tomó la llamada.

\- ¿Bueno? ¡Ah, hola! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué dices? ¿Van a venir hoy? Creo que no es el momento adecuado… ¿En serio? –Haruka se sentía nerviosa y dio un suspiro –De acuerdo, los veremos aquí. Gracias por avisarnos. Hasta luego.

Haruka no sabía cómo decirles a Serena y Ami la noticia; se armó de valor, fue con ellas y con el resto de las Outer Senshies. Todas estaban en el patio de la casa, un tanto serias y pensativas; Ami y Serena llevaban vendajes alrededor de sus cabezas por las heridas recibidas en el Instituto.

\- ¡Oigan! –exclamó Haruka -¡Entren todas! ¡Tengo que decirles algo!

Una vez que todas entraron se sentaron en la sala de estar, y Haruka les dijo lo de la llamada telefónica.

\- Chicas –se dirigió a Serena y a Ami con seriedad –Me acaba de llamar Darien desde el templo Hikawa. Dice que está ayudando al abuelo y a Nicolás a hacer la mudanza; también dice que los padres de ustedes se dirigen hacia acá y quieren hablar con ustedes.

Las dos se pusieron sumamente nerviosas al saberlo, pero sabían que tarde o temprano, sus padres iban a saber de sus verdaderas identidades, pero no de esta manera y no sabían cómo se iban a comportar.

De repente sonó el timbre y Setsuna salió a recibir a las familias, dejándolos pasar: los padres y hermano de Serena, la madre de Ami, pero también venían acompañadas de los familiares de sus ex amigas: el abuelo de Rei, los padres de Mina y un par de ancianos que nunca antes habían visto. Un señor ya entrado en años, con una estrafalaria melena canosa en la cabeza con una enorme calvicie en la parte de arriba, parecida a la de Larry de la legendaria serie de televisión "Los Tres Chiflados", llevaba una larga barba canosa, y portaba unos lentes de fondo de botella (como lo de Kelvin, el viejo compañero de clases de Serena); alto, delgado y vestía con saco y pantalones negros, portaba una cachucha negra, y llevaba un bastón. La anciana traía el pelo recogido con una cola de caballo, canoso, vestía con un vestido largo y de color esmeralda, usaba unas gafas de media luna, que mostraban unos intensos ojos del mismo color que el vestido.

\- Pueden tomar asiento donde gusten –invitó Michiru y todos los adultos se sentaron en los sillones; la atmósfera era tensa, pues no sabían qué reacciones esperar de ellos.

\- ¿Se les ofrece algo de tomar? –preguntó Setsuna con suma cortesía.

\- No, gracias estamos bien. –dijo el anciano misterioso. Luego las Outer Senshies se retiraron para no incomodar a los invitados. Luego el par de ancianos se presentó ante las chicas.

\- Permítanos presentarnos –el anciano se levantó y estrechó las manos de las chicas saludándolas –mi nombre es Gozaburo Kino y ella es mi esposa, Kasumi. Como se imaginarán, nosotros somos—

\- Deben ser parientes de Lita ¿verdad? –interrumpió sin querer Serena. Ami le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

\- Somos sus abuelos paternos –añadió la señora Kino con tranquilidad –los abuelos maternos de Lita fallecieron hace tiempo. Lita siempre ha estado en contacto con nosotros, pues somos los únicos familiares que le quedan.

Finalmente la señora Tsukino siguió de hablar:

\- Serena –preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos a su hija -¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada de esto con nosotros? –Serena se quedó un momento en silencio y agarró todo el valor que pudo reunir y pudo decir con sumo nerviosismo:

-Tenía pensado decírselos, pero no hallaba la forma, ni el momento adecuado –luego rompió en lágrimas -¡Si un enemigo se daba cuenta de quiénes éramos realmente, ustedes iban a ser las primeras víctimas!

\- Tiene razón Serena –intervino Ami –No podíamos arriesgarnos a que alguien supiera quiénes éramos y debíamos hacer un voto de silencio absoluto.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que el señor Aino les preguntó:

\- ¿Saben de casualidad qué pasó con Mina? No supimos de ella desde el incidente del aeropuerto –Las chicas dudaron en querer decirles la verdad a los padres de Mina, pero al final, resignadas, tuvieron que hacerlo.

\- Ella fue poseída por un espíritu maligno –dijo Ami con amargura –Y se convirtió en un monstruo. –Los padres de Mina quedaron en shock al oir eso.

\- Lo mismo sucedió con… -Serena observó al abuelo de Rei, que comenzó a sollozar y continuó –con Rei… y con Lita. –Los abuelos de Lita se abrazaron entristecidos por el comentario. De repente una voz apareció de la nada.

\- Si hay alguien a quien culpar de todo esto es a mí –apareció Luna de entre las sombras y los padres de las Sailor Scouts se aterrorizaron al ver que un gato hablaba como un humano. Setsuna apareció para calmar los ánimos.

\- Por favor, cálmense –pidió Setsuna sin perder la calma –Tienen que escuchar lo que Luna tiene qué decirles –Todo el mundo finalmente se fue calmando.

\- Gracias, Setsuna –dijo Luna y después se dirigió a los padres de las Sailor Scouts –Ahora, esta es lo que sucede…

Luna comenzó a relatar la historia sobre el Milenio de Plata, Tokio de Cristal, las Sailor Scouts, el Megaverso, Black Moon, Circo Death Moon y la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia. Pero también añadió las recientes transformaciones de Lita, Mina y Rei en seres malévolos.

Finalmente los adultos se quedaron un momento en silencio, tratando de procesar todo lo que habían oído, hasta que la doctora Mizuno rompió el silencio:

\- Realmente… no sé qué decir.

\- Serena… ¿Una reina en el Tokio del futuro? –dijo el señor Tsukino desconcertado.

\- Me suena a que es puro invento… –dijo el señor Aino escéptico –algo sacado de una novela de fantasía o de ciencia ficción.

\- ¿Pero cómo pueden probar todo lo que acaba de decir la gata? –preguntó la señora Kino.

\- Hay sólo una forma de demostrárselos –dijo Serena poniéndose de pie y Ami también se levantó también. Serena sacó su broche que contenía el cristal de plata, mientras que Ami hizo lo propio sacando su pluma de transformación.

\- ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL LUNAR! ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! –Y entonces todos contemplaron la transformación de Serena en Sailor Moon, impactados y anonadados. Los padres y hermano de Serena fueron lo que quedaron más sorprendidos.

\- ¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DE MERCURIO! ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! –Asimismo, todos vieron la transformación de Ami en Sailor Mercury. La doctora Mizuno también se quedó sorprendida.

\- Como pueden ver… esto somos nosotras –dijo tímidamente Sailor Moon.

\- Mi hermana… ¡¿Es Sailor Moon?! –preguntó impactado Sammy.

\- P-p-p-p-pero… ¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó la señora Tsukino confundida.

\- Desde hace dos años –intervino Sailor Mercury –Tuvimos que mantener esto en secreto para que nuestros enemigos, como ya les mencionó Luna –volteó la mirada a la gata negra –no pudieran usarlos a ustedes para llegar a nosotras.

\- Pero… ¿Y Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru y la pequeña Hotaru? ¿También lo saben? –preguntó la señora Aino. Y una voz salió de atrás de ellos.

\- No solamente lo sabemos. Sino que también somos parte de ellas.

Las cuatro aparecieron transformadas como Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn, lo cual impactó más a los adultos. El señor Tsukino comenzó a perder la calma y a balbucear incoherencias.

\- No… no… esto no puede estar sucediendo… No, definitivamente no está sucediendo. E-e-e-e-esto es solamente un truco para fastidiarnos, solamente es eso, sólo es una farsa… Je je je je… -Todos los presentes se pusieron muy nerviosos ante la extraña actitud del señor Tsukino.

\- ¿Kenji, estás bien? –preguntó la señora Tsukino a su esposo.

\- Papá, ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –preguntó Sammy a su padre.

\- E-e-e-esto es sólo una pesadilla, un mal sueño, eso es todo –volteó a ver a su esposa –Ikuko, golpéame, pellízcame, dame una bofetada… ¡Lo que sea para saber si estoy despierto, por favor! –Intervino Sailor Mercury y exclamó:

\- ¡RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO! –Creó un enorme torrente de agua que fue directo al rostro del señor Tsukino, terminando todo mojado. Algunos de los presentes también resultaron empapados.

\- Gracias Ami por el chapuzón –dijo Sammy con sarcasmo.

\- Gracias, fue más de lo que esparaba, pero lo necesitaba –agradeció el señor Tsukino.

\- Y por cierto… -añadió Sailor Pluto, mientras fue a buscar algo en los cajones de una cómoda y luego sacó la pluma de transformación de Mina, la única que no fue destruida por su dueña, luego se dirigió a los padres de Mina –Esto se los doy a ustedes. Es la única de las plumas de transformación que no fue destruida por sus dueñas.

\- ¿Entonces, la pluma de Lita fue destruida? –preguntó el señor Kino.

\- Fue la propia Lita quien la destruyó –dijo Luna con amargura –así como Rei también destruyó la suya –volteó a ver al abuelo de Rei, quien no había intervenido en ningún momento.

\- Señor Hino –preguntó la señora Aino al abuelo de Rei de manera inquisitiva –Usted no ha dicho nada en todo este tiempo, ¿Acaso usted ya sabía algo al respecto que nosotros no?

El abuelo de Rei dudó un momento en decir algo al respecto, pero al final confesó:

\- Desde hace un par de meses. Al principio sospechaba algo raro que tenía que ver con las chicas, pero no estaba seguro. Entonces, un día, al limpiar el cuarto de Rei, descubrí su pluma de transformación con el símbolo de Marte… Y ahí fue que entendí: mi nieta era nada más ni nada menos que Sailor Mars.

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente al abuelo de Rei, quien fue el primero en descubrir la verdadera identidad de una de las Sailor Scouts.

\- Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué es lo que va a suceder? –preguntó ansiosa la doctora Mizuno.

\- Supongo que habrá acoso de los medios de comunicación, de las redes sociales y del público en general –admitió Sailor Uranus –Desde que esos terroristas revelaron la identidad de Mina, no solamente quedamos expuestas, sino que también ustedes se verán involucrados involuntariamente en todo este embrollo.

Los adultos no supieron qué decir al respecto. Ahora que todo el mundo sabe de las verdaderas identidades de las Sailor Scouts, ellos también podrían correr un gran peligro, el cual podría ser aprovechado por los enemigos de las Sailor Scouts, atacando sus puntos más vulnerables.

\- La única solución que se nos ocurre es tener que sacarlos de aquí –sugirió Sailor Pluto –no sólo de Tokio, sino de Japón. Ya no es seguro que se queden aquí.

\- ¿Te refieres a… irnos a otro país? –preguntó incrédulo el señor Aino sin dar crédito a lo que dijo Sailor Pluto.

\- ¡Debe haber otra solución! –exclamó el señor Tsukino indignado –¡No podemos dejar toda nuestra vida atrás así como así! –Ante la reacia actitud del señor Tsukino, su esposa le dijo algo perturbador.

\- Kenji, cuando fui en la mañana al mercado –relató la señora Tsukino con estremecimiento –Todo el mundo se me quedó mirando como si fuera una extraña. Había personas que conocía y cuando las saludé… no me devolvieron el saludo, me trataron fríamente, e incluso la cajera se portó de igual forma conmigo –de repente comenzó a sollozar –Fue horrible, e incluso alguien pintarrajeó nuestra cochera…

La señora Tsukino no pudo seguir su relato y se dejó caer sobre su esposo, quien la abrazó y trató de consolarla; Sailor Moon y Sammy se quedaron callados al ver la escena. Todos los demás adultos se dieron cuenta de que eso mismo les iba a pasar a ellos: se convertirían en parias, indeseables ante la sociedad.

\- No queda remedio –dijo el abuelo Hino apesadumbrado –tendremos que irnos lo más pronto posible de aquí o también nos pasará lo mismo.

\- Voy a presentar mi renuncia en el trabajo cuanto antes –dijo la doctora Mizuno con amargura, mientras que Sailor Mercury la vio con pesadumbre.

\- Igualmente; tendremos que empezar a hacer las maletas de una buena vez –dijo el señor Tsukino.

\- Pero papá –preguntó Sammy -¿A dónde iremos? –Fue entonces que Sailor Neptune sugirió una cosa.

\- Conozco a unas personas que pueden darles a ustedes una nueva identidad, identificaciones nuevas y los pueden ubicar en alguna parte de Japón, lo más lejos posible de Tokio. Al menos hasta que esta tormenta mediática se esfume. Ustedes deciden.

Los adultos dudaron por un momento, pero a estas alturas y ante la gravedad de la situación, no les quedaba de otra. Debían "desaparecer" lo más pronto posible.

\- Vamos a tener qué hacerlo –dijo el abuelo Hino –Después de todo, ya no tenemos nada que perder.

\- Lo haré –dijo la doctora Mizuno.

\- Nosotros también –dijo el señor Aino, y su esposa lo apoyó.

\- Igualmente –dijo el señor Kino, y su esposa estuvo también de acuerdo. Cuando tocó el turno del matrimonio Tsukino, la señora Tsukino le rogó a su esposo.

\- Por favor, Kenji, hazlo por tu familia –le imploró desesperada a su esposo. El señor Tsukino fue el que más dudó al respecto y al final accedió de mala gana.

\- Comenzaré a hacer algunas llamadas para que puedan obtener sus identidades –comenzó a dar instrucciones Sailor Neptune –Mientras tanto, les sugiero que vayan empacando sus pertenencias, no salgan de sus casas hasta que reciban una llamada de mí personalmente y les daré más instrucciones. ¿Entendieron?

Todos los adultos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos. Las Sailor Scouts regresaron a sus identidades normales y poco a poco los adultos se fueron retirando del lugar, sabiendo lo que tenían qué hacer de ahora en adelante.

Cuando estaban todos por retirarse, Ikuko Tsukino vio que su hija no se movió de donde estaba, por lo que le preguntó:

\- ¿No vienes con nosotros, Serena? –Serena sintió un sentimiento extraño en su interior.

\- ¿Lo… dices en serio, mamá? –preguntó ella con duda. Ikuko se acercó a su hija, la tomó de los hombros y le dijo:

\- Hija, no importa si eres Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon o la reina Serenity, tú siempre serás mi hija y eso no cambiará nunca. Te voy a seguir queriendo, no importa lo que pase.

Serena se conmovió ante las palabras de su madre, la abrazó y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos. El señor Tsukino también se acercó a ellas y las abrazó, al igual que Sammy.

\- Tú también Ami, puedes venir conmigo… si tú quieres –dijo la doctora Mizuno, lo que también conmovió a Ami, derramando unas lágrimas.

\- Gracias, mamá –dijo Ami conmovida y la siguió a la salida.

* * *

Nadie sabía que alguien afuera de la mansión los estaba espiando. Lita, Mina y Rei, quienes estaban transformadas, vieron y escucharon todo por una de las ventanas de la mansión y sintieron un extraño sentimiento dentro de ellas; Mina se derrumbó en el césped, abrazándose las piernas y derramando unas lágrimas de tristeza, pues ya no podría acercarse a sus padres, ni decirles que los extrañaba; igualmente Lita y Rei sintieron esa sensación de soledad en su interior y el no poder hablar o acercarse a sus seres queridos. Finalmente Lita, se secó las lágrimas y les dijo con voz fría:

\- Vámonos, ya no tenemos nada qué hacer aquí –Rei y Mina la miraron y se prepararon para regresar al departamento.

Pero justo en ese momento ocurrió una fuerte explosión en la entrada de la casa de las Outer Senshies. Salió mucho humo e inmediatamente fueron para asomarse sin dejar que las vieran. Cuando el humo se disipó, todo el mundo se reincorporó, algo atontados por lo ocurrido.

\- ¡¿Están todos bien?! –exclamó Serena. Vio que nadie estaba herido, hasta que escucharon un grito.

\- ¡AMI! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! –gritó horrorizada la doctora Mizuno, buscando a Ami. De repente vio una camioneta irse a toda velocidad y por las ventanas traseras se vio a Ami, tratando de pedir ayuda; en ese momento, salió una mano con un trapo, poniéndoselo en la boca a Ami. Desesperada, la doctora Mizuno corrió hacia la camioneta tratando de alcanzarla, pero fue inútil y la doctora cayó al suelo, impotente, llorando y gritando el nombre de su hija

\- ¡AAAAMIIIIIII! –Los demás adultos la ayudaron a incorporarse. Todos se quedaron paralizados ante lo sucedido.

Justo ahí, la doctora Mizuno vio en el piso la pluma de transformación de Ami, la recogió y se desplomó sobre Serena sollozando y la rubia abrazó a la doctora tratando de consolarla ¿Quién querría secuestrar a Ami? ¿Por qué lo harían? ¿Se tratará de algún plan siniestro? Muchas interrogantes surgieron en las mentes de todos.


	12. A contrarreloj

**12\. A CONTRARRELOJ**

Lita, Mina y Rei se alejaron lo más lejos posible de ahí con absoluta discreción para que nadie notara su presencia. Se des transformaron y regresaron lo más rápido posible al departamento.

Inmediatamente Lita se puso en contacto con Mefistófeles, pero lo único que se escuchó fue un mensaje de voz diciendo: "Estás hablando con Mefistófeles, si eres una de mis víctimas deja un mensaje después del tono; si solo quieres joderme, entonces te buscaré y haré que un caballo te coja el culo". Las tres pusieron muecas de desagrado por la tonada del contestador, pero aun así, Lita le dejó el mensaje.

\- Oye, somos nosotras. Necesitamos hablar, acaban de secuestrar a Ami y queremos saber si tienes algo que ver con esto. Llámanos pronto.

Al llegar a la entrada, notaron que fue forzada, pues la puerta estaba semi caída y las tres procedieron a entrar con cautela. Rei prendió las luces, pero no vieron nada fuera de lo común. Entonces las tres se pusieron a inspeccionar en lugar y fue cuando…

\- ¡Chicas, vengan! –gritó Mina desde la recámara.

Las otras dos fueron hacia allá, y se encontraron con una escena cómica: Mefistófeles estaba dormido sobre la cama, semidesnudo y roncando muy fuerte. Las chicas se rieron bajo para no despertarlo, Lita sacó su celular y le tomó fotografías. Luego Rei procedió a despertar a Mefistófeles con cuidado, moviéndolo despacio.

\- Oyeeeee… -pero vio que su mentor solamente giró para la izquierda, así que decidió hacer otra cosa: tocarle los lóbulos de sus orejas y finalmente Mefistófeles despertó de golpe exclamando:

\- ¡Waffles con sabor a churro! –las chicas se carcajearon de la reacción de Mefistófeles, quien empezó a estirarse y a refunfuñar por haberlo despertado.

\- ¿Por qué me despertaron? –gruñó Mefistófeles todavía somnoliento rascándose la cabeza -¿Qué hora es?

\- Son las cinco de la tarde –dijo Mina. Pero Lita decidió abordar el tema del que querían hablarle.

\- Estuvimos en casa de las Outer Senshies –rápidamente Lita tranquilizó a Mefistófeles al ver que iba a reaccionar negativamente –No te preocupes, sólo estábamos espiando –añadió –Cuando todos estaban a punto de irse, ocurrió una explosión en la entrada de la reja y al disiparse, alguien se llevó a Ami en una camioneta.

\- ¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ DIJISTE? –exclamó Mefistófeles visiblemente alterado. Luego empezó a maldecir -¡MIERDA! ¡Se suponía que no debían proceder todavía hasta que yo se los dijera!

\- ¡Entonces sí tuviste qué ver con el secuestro de Ami! –exclamó indignada Mina -¿Y de quiénes te estás refiriendo?

\- Siéntanse –las tres se sentaron en la cama alrededor de Mefistófeles y éste comenzó –Escuchen, me puse en contacto con algunos ex alumnos de la escuela para jóvenes superdotados a la que Ami asistía. Al parecer varios de ellos siempre han sentido un profundo odio y desprecio hacia ella, pues eran seguidores de un alumno rival de Ami a quien solamente se le conocía como Mercurius.

Las tres recordaron que una vez estuvieron buscando la verdadera identidad de un tal Mercurius, quien era tan inteligente como Ami y que al final descubrieron que tenía un enorme parecido con Kelvin, excepto que tenía el cabello parado y de color azul.

\- No sabía que en esa escuela existiera esa clase de odio y rencor –dijo Lita extrañada.

\- No tienen ni idea –prosiguió Mefistófeles –en ese lugar la competencia entre los cerebritos es intensa. Buscan por querer ser el más inteligente, no solo de su clase, sino también de la escuela. Los mejores obtienen becas para poder estudiar en diversas partes, tanto de Japón como en el resto del mundo.

\- Y entonces… ¿Este grupo de nerds es quien tiene a Ami secuestrada? –preguntó Rei incrédula -¿Pero cómo fue que supieron dónde vivía Ami?

\- Ellos siempre lo supieron –prosiguió Mefistófeles –De alguna forma obtuvieron la dirección y se pusieron a vigilarla durante mucho tiempo, esperando pacientemente la oportunidad para poder darle una paliza –luego volvió al presente -¡Carajo, tengo que prepararme para lo que sigue después! ¡Mierda!

\- ¡Espera! ¿Y nosotras qué haremos? –preguntó Mina.

\- Es cierto. Permítanme un momento –Mefistófeles buscó su saco y empezó a hurgar en los bolsillos hasta que sacó un pedazo de papel y se los entregó a las chicas.

\- Es para esta noche. Ahora, si me disculpan, me voy a dar una ducha y a comer algo –dijo Mefistófeles mientras se dirigía al baño.

\- ¿Qué dice Rei? –preguntó Mina emocionada, entonces Rei se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer:

\- Dice: "En los muelles de Tokio se reúnen los yakuza en secreto con algunos miembros comprados de la policía. Hacen tratos con cárteles colombianos y mexicanos para introducir drogas en Japón e inclusive existen cédulas de estos cárteles en ciertas partes de la región de Kanto. Su trabajo será el de acabar con el narcotráfico, así tengan que eliminar a todos aquellos que se interpongan en su camino. No muestren piedad. Suerte".

\- Ok, entonces… ¿lo hacemos? –preguntó Lita.

\- Yo estoy bien dispuesta –afirmó Rei decidida.

\- Más que dispuesta –agregó Mina emocionada.

\- Bueno, pues entonces vamos –De repente, los estómagos de las tres empezaron a gruñir –Aaaayyy, mejor comemos algo primero ¿no creen? –Y las otras dos asintieron.

* * *

En la mansión de las Outer Senshies todos regresaron adentro, tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido. La doctora Saeko Mizuno estaba en estado de histeria al haber presenciado el secuestro de su hija Ami; llamaron a su ex esposo para que tratara de consolarla y a la media hora después apareció en la entrada. Era un sujeto alto, semi delgado, con el cabello azul oscuro como el de Ami, tenía un aspecto descuidado, pues se notaba que le estaba creciendo la barba. Usaba gafas redondas normales, y vestía con camisa blanca, chaleco negro y jeans. También llamaron a Darien quien se dirigió a la mansión de inmediato.

\- Tranquila, ya estoy aquí –dijo el señor Mizuno tomando las manos de su ex esposa. Luego se dirigió a los demás -¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?

Setsuna fue quien puso al señor Mizuno al corriente de todo lo ocurrido; al principio se resistió a creer en cada palabra que decía la morena, pero luego su ex esposa le mostró la pluma de transformación con el símbolo de Mercurio.

\- ¿Entonces es verdad? –preguntó el señor Mizuno con incredulidad –¿Ami es una de las Sailor Scouts?.

\- Así es –respondió Serena con tristeza –pero no pudimos prever algo como esto.

\- Alguien o algo está transformando a nuestras amigas en seres malignos –añadió la pequeña Hotaru –y temo que Ami pueda ser la siguiente.

En ese momento, apareció Darien, quien regresaba de terminar de ayudar con la mudanza del Templo Hikawa.

\- Disculpen la tardanza, vine lo más rápido que pude en cuanto me enteré de lo de Ami.

Justo en ese momento, una extraña señal apareció en la televisión de la sala de estar y en la pantalla apareció…

\- ¡Rey Endymion! –exclamaron las Sailor Scouts. Obviamente los adultos se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a alguien que era idéntico al novio de Serena, Darien.

\- ¡Un momento! –exclamó Sammy al ver al rey Endymion en la pantalla -¿No se parece a Darien?

\- ¡Sailor Scouts, la situación es caótica! –exclamó el rey Endymion enojado –No me digan que perdieron a otra Sailor Scout.

\- Lamentablemente así es, majestad –respondió Michiru apenada.

\- ¡Demonios! –exclamó el rey frustrado -¡Ahora que no está Sailor Venus, Tokio de cristal se ha convertido en un sitio lleno de odio e ira!

\- ¡Endymion! –apareció la reina Serenity -¡No podemos salir a ninguna parte! ¡La gente está esperando afuera para lincharnos!

\- ¡¿SERENA?! –preguntaron al unísono los señores Tsukino y Sammy, al ver a la reina Serenity, quien era igual físicamente a Serena, pero más adulta y con el cabello de color diferente.

\- No queda de otra –repuso el rey Endymion –tendremos que pedir a otra de las Sailor Quartteto para que se ponga en lugar de Sailor Venus –luego se dirigió a las Sailor Scouts -¡Ya no pueden permitir que otra Sailor Scout desaparezca, o Tokio de Cristal quedará destruido! ¡Contamos con ustedes! –La señal se apagó y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Ahora nos creen? –preguntó Luna a los adultos.

\- Bueno, ¿Y qué haremos ahora? –preguntó el señor Aino desconcertado.

De repente, la pluma de transformación de Sailor Venus comenzó a brillar. El símbolo apareció en la frente de la señora Aino; todos se sorprendieron al ver esto.

\- ¿Será acaso que…? –se preguntó Luna a sí misma. Entonces decidió probar una teoría –Señora Aino, tome la pluma de transformación de Mina y diga "¡Por el poder estelar de Venus!", ¿de acuerdo?

La señora Aino se sintió un poco abochornada por lo que debía decir, pero aun así lo hizo.

\- ¡Por el poder estelar de Venus! ¡Transformación! –exclamó la señora Aino.

De repente, su cabello pasó de ser azulado a un dorado intenso como el de Mina, sobre su cuerpo apareció un traje de Sailor Scout a su medida, una tiara apareció en su frente e hizo la pose característica de Sailor Venus.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la transformación. La señora Aino se fue a ver en el espejo para ver su nuevo look.

\- ¿Querida…? –preguntó también el señor Aino a su esposa.

\- Nunca antes me había sentido tan llena de energía –respondió la señora Aino.

\- Señora Aino –le habló Luna con seriedad –a partir de ahora será conocida como Sailor Neo-Venus, ¿de acuerdo? –La señora Aino asintió.

\- Una pregunta –intervino la doctora Mizuno -¿Por qué ella pudo transformarse y yo no?

\- Creo saber por qué –se oyó una voz por entre las sombras. Era Artemis, quien se veía muy delgado, cansado y desnutrido. Todos los adultos se asustaron al ver que otro gato podía hablar.

\- ¡Artemis! –exclamó Luna -¿Desde hace cuánto que estás aquí?

\- Acabo de llegar –respondió Artemis, luego comenzó a toser –Ahora, la razón por la cual solamente apareció el símbolo en la señora Aino es que Mina dejó de pertenecer a las Sailor Scouts. Y Ami, donde quiera que esté, aún no ha sido seducida por la maldad. Hasta que no ocurra eso, la pluma de transformación solamente obedecerá a Ami.

\- ¿Pero entonces cómo encontraremos a Ami? –preguntó Serena angustiada.

De repente, un objeto extraño apareció volando desde afuera, rompiendo una ventana y sin querer golpeó al señor Tsukino en la cabeza, dejándolo noqueado.

\- ¡Kenji! –se acercó la señora Tsukino -¡¿Estás bien?!

\- Veo pajaritos… -dijo el señor Tsukino completamente atontado.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Darien. Se acercó y vio que era un ladrillo, lo recogió y vio que contenía una memoria USB atada a él.

\- Hay que ponerlo –indicó el señor Mizuno.

Haruka introdujo la memoria en el enorme televisión que estaba en la sala y vieron un archivo con un video. Al reproducirlo, vieron la imagen de un sujeto de pelos parados de color azul, con granos en la cara, lentes de fondo de botella y una sonrisa maligna. Serena reconoció el rostro del sujeto, pues lo había visto en una revista.

\- ¡Es Mercurius! –exclamó Serena sorprendida.

\- Atención. Este es un mensaje para la doctora Mizuno –dijo Mercurius –Doctora, tenemos a su hija –se apartó de la cámara y mostró a Ami colgada de las manos con grilletes, sostenidos por una cadena, golpeada, desnuda, y usando una mordaza de bola en la boca. Luego un sujeto cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha, sacó un látigo y comenzó a dar latigazos feroces en la espalda de Ami, quien gritó de dolor.

\- ¡AMI! –gritó horrorizada la doctora Mizuno; su ex esposo la sostuvo al ver que ella comenzaba a perder el control.

\- Si quiere ver a su hija a salvo –continuó Mercurius –Tendrá que hacer lo siguiente: Deberá imprimir los documentos que vienen en la memoria y… se entregará a la policía, confesará haber cometido delitos contra la salud y por mala praxis y presentará los documentos. No se atreva a hacer algo estúpido, pues tengo espías que se asegurarán de que usted hará lo que se le ordenó; si no lo hace, su hija pagará por su osadía. Tiene hasta la medianoche –Luego el video se detuvo.

Hubo un silencio mortal en la sala. Todos se quedaron horrorizados por lo que le estaba sucediendo a Ami; la doctora Mizuno se halló en una encrucijada, pues si se entregaba a la policía, su reputación se vería destruida y nadie la volvería a contratar; en cambio si no lo hacía, Ami pagaría las consecuencias.

\- Voy a hacerlo –dijo decidida. Todos se quedaron viéndola fijamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó su ex esposo -¡¿Acaso te volviste loca, Saeko?!

\- ¡¿No viste lo que le estaban haciendo a Ami?! –exclamó ella colérica -¡¿Acaso no te importa lo que le hagan a tu hija?!

\- ¡Claro que me importa! –exclamó él indignado -¡Pero debe haber otra forma para localizarla y rescatarla!

\- Se me ocurre una idea –dijo Setsuna e inmediatamente se puso en contacto con Richard, el amigo de Ami –Richard ¿estás ahí? –preguntó Setsuna.

\- Disculpe ¿Quién habla? –preguntó Richard extrañado.

\- Soy Setsuna Meioh, amiga de Ami –respondió ella.

\- Ah, sí, ya me acordé. ¿Qué sucede? –respondió el.

\- Necesitamos tu ayuda –mencionó ella –Ami fue secuestrada y está siendo torturada

\- ¡¿QUÉ COSA?! –preguntó Richard espantado.

\- ¡Ya me oíste! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda urgentemente! –exclamó Setsuna.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? –preguntó él ansioso.

\- Te voy a mandar un video a tu correo y necesito que uses todos los recursos que tengas para que puedas localizar a dónde se llevaron a Ami.

\- De acuerdo –respondió Richard e inmediatamente recibió el video, lo vio atentamente y, usando todas sus habilidades para la informática, comenzó a ubicar el sitio donde se hallaba Ami.

Mientras en la casa reinaban la ansiedad y la incertidumbre sobre los presentes, pues necesitaban urgentemente hallar a Ami antes de que ella también sucumbiera ante la maldad. Quince minutos después llamó Richard para avisarles.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! –dijo Richard triunfante –Ami se encuentra en una planta fundidora de acero abandonada en Koto, en la bahía de Tokio.

\- ¿Koto? –preguntó extrañado el señor Mizuno -¡Pero eso queda a treinta minutos de aquí!

\- ¿Y qué hay de los supuestos espías que Mercurius tiene por ahí? –preguntó mortificada la doctora Mizuno. Entonces Setsuna intervino:

\- Se me ocurre algo, aunque será arriesgado, pero debemos actuar de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado? –preguntó Haruka.

\- Ellos están esperando a que la doctora se entregue a la policía, ¿verdad? –explicó Setsuna –Me haré pasar por oficial de policía y llevaré a la doctora Mizuno a la comisaría y entonces ustedes –señaló al resto de las Sailor Scouts, incluyendo a la señora Aino transformada en Sailor Neo-Venus –se dirigirán hacia la fundidora de Koto para rescatar a Ami. Pero debemos darnos prisa antes de que… -Setsuna volteó a ver a los abuelos de Lita, al abuelo de Rei y al padre de Mina –antes de que ellas se nos adelanten.

\- Mientras tanto –añadió Darien –Luna, Artemis y yo nos encargaremos de buscar y neutralizar a los espías de Mercurius, ¿de acuerdo? –Los dos felinos asintieron.

\- De acuerdo, pues entonces hagámoslo ya –respondió impaciente Serena –Transformémonos –Y las demás Sailor Scouts se transformaron nuevamente, así como Darien se transformó en Tuxedo Mask y todos se prepararon para partir hacia la planta fundidora, así como Tuxedo Mask, Luna y Artemis fueron a localizar a los espías de Mercurius. Luego Setsuna fue a su habitación y halló un disfraz de policía que había utilizado en alguna fiesta de Halloween. Se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia allá en los autos de los padres de Serena y Mina, mientras que la doctora Mizuno y Setsuna se dirigieron hacia la comisaría.

* * *

En la planta fundidora, Ami era utilizada continuamente como un saco de boxeo, siendo golpeada por todas partes del cuerpo, mientras sus gritos eran callados por la mordaza que traía en la boca. Luego la bajaron un poco de donde se hallaba colgada y Mercurius se acercó a ella, hasta que se vieron cara a cara.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy, no Ami? –preguntó Mercurius, pero Ami negó con la cabeza -¿Segura? –Ami asintió con la cabeza. Luego Mercurius chifló a uno de sus compinches y éste le entregó un cuchillo muy afilado.

\- Sabes, he estado observándote durante mucho tiempo y déjame decirte que –comenzó a acariciar las mejillas de Ami con el filo del cuchillo –siempre quise que fuéramos un equipo, uno muy especial, pues así podríamos cambiar el mundo –Mercurius comenzó a perder la calma –Pero ahora –Le quitó la mordaza y le puso la punta del cuchillo en la mejilla derecha, enterrándosela lo suficiente para que sangrara –¡Vas a sufrir mucho por ser una genio más inteligente que yo! –Y luego comenzó a hacer un corte profundo en diagonal en su mejilla, haciendo que Ami lanzara un grito tan fuerte que se oyó por todo el complejo. Un hilo de sangre corrió por el lado derecho de su rostro –Todos me conocen como… Mercurius –dijo él mientras veía a Ami soltando unas lágrimas por el dolor en su mejilla.

\- ¿Tú… eres… Mercurius? –preguntó Ami confundida, tratando de articular las palabras -¡Pero mis amigas me dijeron que Mercurius era otra persona, mucho más guapo!

\- Pues parece ser que te mintieron –dijo Mercurius burlonamente –Y bueno, ahora que todo el mundo sabe de tu identidad, Sailor Mercury, he decidido que tus queridos padres también participen en nuestro juego.

\- ¿Qué crees que lograrás chantajeando a mi madre de que se entregue a la policía? ¿Eh, costal de mierda? –exclamó Ami, quien comenzó poco a poco a perder la calma.

\- Demostrar que la querida Ami Mizuno, o mejor dicho, Sailor Mercury, es una tramposa –Mercurius se quedó viendo hacia afuera, dándole la espalda a Ami –Todas esas calificaciones perfectas y reconocimientos que obtuvo fueron mediante fraudes, trampas… y uno que otro favor –Mercurius soltó una risita maligna.

El rostro de Ami se descompuso escuchar los planes de Mercurius; en ese momento, uno de los cómplices sacó un hierro de marcar ganado al rojo vivo, se colocó detrás de Ami, quien sintió el calor abrazador a sus espaldas; cuando Mercurius chasqueó los dedos, el maleante colocó el hierro en la nalga derecha de Ami, haciendo que se agitara, gritara y retorciera de dolor por el intenso calor. El maleante retiró el hierro y quedó impresa la marca: era la marca del símbolo de Mercurio.

Ami lloró por el dolor de la quemadura, pero aún no terminaba el tormento. La bajaron del gancho en que se hallaba colgada, la colocaron boca abajo sobre un barril, Mercurius se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su pene, que estaba todavía flácido. Se acercó a las nalgas de Ami y comenzó a frotarlo contra ellas. Ami sintió eso muy desagradable.

\- ¡Basta! –exclamó Ami enojada -¡Eso es repulsivo! ¡Quítalo de mis nalgas o te juro que—

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues sintió algo metiéndose dentro de su ano lenta y profundamente; Ami lanzó un grito al sentir el pene de Mercurius en su ano y cómo él lo empujaba y sacaba violentamente. Sintió una mezcla de repulsión y dolor, pues Mercurius se movía cada vez más rápido hasta que…

\- ¡Me vengoooo! –gritó Mercurius con sumo placer, eyaculando en el interior de Ami.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! –gritó Ami al llegar al clímax, desorbitando lo ojos y sacando la lengua para después desplomarse sobre el barril jadeando.

Mercurius jadeó de cansancio, pero satisfecho de haberse corrido dentro de su eterna rival; sacó su pene con brusquedad y por el ano de Ami corrió un chorrito de semen.

\- " _Comienzo a comprender lo que sintió Lita en ese momento_ " –pensó Ami, recordando las heridas recibidas por Lita, las que la convirtieron en ese ser maligno.

\- Aún no hemos terminado –dijo Mefistófeles. Luego se dirigió a su séquito de seguidores –¡Oigan todos, vengan a gozar de ella! –Y de inmediato, todos los seguidores encapuchados de Mercurius se fueron sobre Ami, quien al verlos acercarse, su cara se horrorizó; de inmediato ellos comenzaron a violar a Ami por todas partes, mientras sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la planta abandonada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Setsuna, disfrazada de oficial de policía, llevaba esposada a la doctora Mizuno a la comisaría.

\- De acuerdo doctora, ya sabe qué hacer –susurró Setsuna.

\- Sí, lo sé –confirmó la doctora, ambas entraron y fueron recibidas por un oficial en la recepción.

\- ¿En qué le puedo servir oficial? –preguntó el recepcionista.

\- Acabo de detener a esta sospechosa de haber llevado a cabo delitos contra la salud en el hospital de Tokio –dijo Setsuna. Entonces el oficial la examinó detenidamente y dijo:

\- ¿Me permiten un momento? Si quieren, pueden esperarme ahí en esas bancas –Les señaló unas bancas cerca de la entrada de la comisaría y allí esperaron. El oficial se dirigió a toda prisa a ver a su jefe a su oficina, tocó la puerta y desde adentro dijeron:

\- ¡Adelante! –entonces el oficial entró a la oficina, donde su jefe estaba llenando unos informes.

Era alto, de entre cuarenta y cincuenta años de edad, con una enorme barriga, cejas pobladas, un enorme bigote que le daba la apariencia de morsa, con calva en la cabeza a excepción de unos pelos que todavía tenía en las sienes. Portaba unos anteojos redondeados.

\- ¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! –el oficial exclamó.

\- Por favor, Watsuki, respira hondo antes de que digas algo –gruñó el jefe.

\- Correcto –el oficial comenzó a tomar aire y luego dijo –Señor, creo que debería ir a la recepción.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó el capitán.

\- Mejor vaya –pidió el oficial, y el capitán, fastidiado, se paró de su asiento, siendo guiado por el oficial.

\- De acuerdo, Watsuki, más te vale que sea impor… ¡Guau! –el capitán se impresionó al ver a la doctora Mizuno esposada y acompañada de una oficial a la cual no había visto antes.

\- ¿Doctora Mizuno? –preguntó el capitán sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¿Teniente Takashi? –preguntó incrédula ella.

\- ¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué está esposada? –se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

\- Disculpe, ¿se conocen? –preguntó confundida Setsuna.

\- Perdone –el capitán se dirigió a Setsuna -¿Usted es…?

\- Oficial Megumi Yoshitsune a sus órdenes –mintió ella.

\- ¿De dónde la conozco a usted? –preguntó curioso el capitán.

\- Soy nueva, me transfirieron desde Kioto –mintió Setsuna.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó el capitán, no muy convencido –Voy a checar eso. Ya puede retirarse.

\- Gracias, capitán –luego se dirigió a la doctora –con permiso. Una vez que se fue Setsuna, ambos se dirigieron a una sala vacía y ahí, el capitán le quitó las esposas.

\- Gracias, teniente –dijo ella mientras se sobaba las muñecas.

\- De hecho, ahora soy capitán, doctora –corrigió el capitán Takashi.

\- ¿En serio? No lo sabía, de verdad –se apenó ella.

\- No se preocupe –la tranquilizó él y después regresaron al tema –Dígame ¿Por qué estaba esposada?

\- Por un asunto un tanto delicado –luego ella sacó la memoria que todavía contenía el video de Mercurius obligándola a entregarse a la policía y se la mostró.

\- ¿Qué hay aquí? –preguntó curioso el capitán.

\- Es una grabación –explicó la doctora en voz baja –A mi hija la acaban de secuestrar.

\- ¿Cómo? –preguntó él sorprendido.

\- Me están chantajeando con que si no me entrego a la policía y digo que soy culpable de delitos contra la salud, matarán a Ami –explicó ella angustiada.

\- Vamos a mi oficina para ver esa grabación –los dos se dirigieron rápidamente a la oficina, el capitán colocó la memoria y comenzó a correr el video, viendo la amenaza y a Ami siendo golpeada y amordazada. Y de repente, la memoria se quemó dejándola inservible.

\- ¡Demonios! –exclamó el capitán furioso -¡Era nuestra única prueba!

\- Como quiera también imprimí estos papeles –ella le mostró los papeles falsos que tenía que entregar para que fuera enviada a prisión.

\- Pero aun así su hija puede librarse de ese problema ¿no es así? –preguntó curioso el capitán –Pues ella es una de las Sailor Scouts –En ese momento, la doctora sacó de su bolso la pluma de transformación de Ami.

\- Esto es lo que utiliza Ami para transformarse en Sailor Mercury, pero en el momento en que se la llevaron se le cayó y ahora está indefensa –explicó ella mortificada.

\- De acuerdo, ¿y sabe a dónde se la llevaron? –preguntó el capitán.

\- Un amigo de mi hija nos dijo que la tienen prisionera en la vieja planta fundidora en Koto –explicó ella.

\- Bueno, pues en marcha –luego el capitán tomó el altoparlante y les avisó a todos los oficiales:

\- ¡Atención a todos los oficiales, hay un secuestro en la planta abandonada de Koto, así que prepárense, tomen sus cosas y diríjanse para allá de inmediato! –colgó su radio y le dijo a la doctora –Usted vendrá conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí –confirmó ella. Ambos abordaron una patrulla y se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia allá.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en otro camino, los adultos llevaban en sus vehículos a las demás Sailor Scouts, tratando de llegar primero antes que la policía. Sestuna tomó un taxi dirigiéndose al mismo lugar.

Mientras tanto, Tuxedo Mask se enfocaba en neutralizar a los espías de Mercurius, los cuales estaban disfrazados de civiles, pasando desapercibidos. Pero los poderes especiales de Luna y Artemis ayudaron a identificarlos, haciendo que Tuxedo Mask los pusiera fuera de combate antes de que pudieran reportar cualquier cosa a su jefe. En total, fueron acabados diez espías y de inmediato se dirigieron a la planta fundidora.

* * *

Las ex Sailor Scouts estaban enfocadas en su nueva misión, designada por Mefistófeles, dirigiéndose hacia los muelles para interceptar el cargamento de drogas. Las tres estaban en la cima de un edificio abandonado cerca de su objetivo.

\- ¿Será ese? –preguntó curiosa y ansiosa Mina. Lita utilizó su ojo biónico a modo de rayos X y notó mucho movimiento en el interior de una enorme bodega.

\- No hay duda –afirmó Lita –al parecer hay mucho movimiento en esa bodega.

\- Entonces vayamos y démosles una sorpresa –indicó Rei y de inmediato se dirigieron hacia allá.

\- Y tal vez nos llevemos un pequeño botín –añadió Mina.

Adentro, mientras los traficantes trabajaban para empaquetar las drogas, los jefes estaban celebrando su trato. Uno era japonés, otro colombiano y un tercero mexicano; bebían a raudales poniéndose bien ebrios. De repente, uno de los maleantes se acercó a ellos muy asustado.

\- ¡Jefe, hay problemas! –exclamó alarmado el maleante.

\- ¡¿Cómo que problemas?! –exclamó el jefe japonés, pero en ese momento comenzaron a escucharse sonidos de balazos y explosiones por todas partes, por lo que los jefes se armaron y se dirigieron hacia la fuente del escándalo. Aquello se convirtió en una verdadera masacre que se prolongó por tres horas.

* * *

En la fundidora, Mercurius y su séquito fueron a comer en el comedor, después de haber gozado de una y mil formas con el cuerpo de Ami. La volvieron a colocar en el gancho, dejándola colgada e inconsciente, y con la mordaza en la boca. Por primera vez en su vida, consideró seriamente el preferir la muerte a seguir siendo violada o a convertirse en un ser maligno como sus ex amigas.

Justo en ese momento, de las sombras apareció un sujeto alto, bien vestido y se apareció frente a ella…


	13. Fría como el hielo

**13\. FRÍA COMO EL HIELO**

Frente a Ami se apareció Mefistófeles, contemplando el cuerpo lastimado y violado de ella, quien traía la mordaza en la boca y estaba colgada de las manos con un gancho.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno –dijo Mefistófeles impasible –Parece que te metieron en un gran lío ¿no es así? –Ami trató de hablar, pero no se le entendió nada por culpa de la mordaza –Espera, deja quitarte eso –Mefistófeles se acercó a Ami y le quitó la mordaza –Listo.

\- ¡Usted es ese falso detective que fue al hospital! –exclamó furiosa Ami.

\- Entonces no necesito presentación –Mefistófeles sacó un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacó un encendedor, prendió el cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar.

\- ¿Y qué espera? –preguntó angustiada Ami -¿No me va a soltar?

\- Si… y no –respondió Mefistófeles, sacando a Ami de sus casillas.

\- ¡¿A qué se refiere con eso?! –preguntó ella exasperada.

\- Te puedo dar ciertos poderes para que tú misma puedas zafarte de tus ataduras –explicó él tranquilamente –sólo si tú lo deseas.

\- ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! –exclamó ella desesperada, actuando irracionalmente.

\- Un trueque –siguió explicando –Tu alma a cambio de los poderes.

\- ¿C-c-c-cómo? –preguntó ella incrédula, pero inmediatamente utilizó la razón y comenzó a unir las piezas del rompecabezas, quedando horrorizada -¡USTED! –exclamó furiosa -¡FUE USTED QUIEN CONVIRTIÓ A MIS AMIGAS EN ESOS MONSTRUOS! –Ami comenzó a forcejear, intentando inútilmente tratar de zafarse, pero al final se rindió.

\- Bueno ¿y qué me dices? –preguntó nuevamente Mefistófeles -¿Quieres los poderes para poder librarte de tus captores? ¿O prefieres morir a manos de ellos?

\- ¡Pues prefiero estar muerta a tener el mismo destino que Lita, Mina y Rei! –exclamó decidida Ami.

\- Bueno… pero nada más toma en cuenta esto –explicó Mefistófeles con seriedad –Si te rehúsas, ellos regresarán y sabrán que tu mamá, en vez de entregarse a la policía, que era el plan original de estos hijos de perra, está colaborando con ellos para llegar hacia Mercurius y sus secuaces; pero nuestro amigo no es ningún tonto, pues él no deja nada al azar: él ya tiene otros lugares a dónde fugarse en caso de que descubran su escondite y entonces esta absurda persecución continuará interminablemente, haciendo las vidas, tanto de tu madre como la tuya, en un verdadero infierno.

Ami comenzó a angustiarse más al saber lo que Mercurius y sus compinches le harían si supieran que sus planes saldrían terriblemente mal. Mefistófeles se fue alejando de ella.

\- Te deseo suerte… si logras sobrevivir –mientras él se iba alejando, de repente escuchó las palabras que él quería oír.

\- ¡LO HARÉ! –gritó Ami, sellando para siempre su destino.

\- Excelente –Mefistófeles se dio media vuelta, se acercó a Ami, sacó su Tablet del interior de su chaqueta y comenzó a buscar; encontró lo que necesitaba.

\- Muy bien, Ami, prepárate, porque esto va a ser doloroso. Al menos al inicio ¿Lista? –Ami asintió con la cabeza.

Mefistófeles estiró los brazos y abrió las manos en frente de ella, haciendo que una nube negra cubrió el cuerpo de Ami. Dio un grito de dolor, sintiendo cómo los golpes recibidos en todo su cuerpo iban cicatrizando, tanto por fuera como por dentro… excepto la rajadura de su mejilla; ya no sentía dolor alguno.

Luego su piel se tornó pálida como la nieve, su cabello pasó de ser azul oscuro a un celeste claro; el iris de sus ojos se tornó del mismo color que su cabello, casi camuflándose con la esclerótica y las pupilas se tornaron negras.

Pero justo en ese momento se oyeron unos pasos. Mercurius y sus secuaces se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos. La nube que la cubría se disolvió.

\- Lo siento, Ami; continuaremos con esto en otro momento. Buena suerte –acto seguido, Mefistófeles desapareció en las sombras, no sin antes volver a ponerle la mordaza a Ami en la boca.

Tal y como dijo Mefistófeles, llegó Mercurius hecho una fiera, con sus compinches detrás de él, asustados por la ira de su jefe. A paso veloz se dirigió cuchillo en mano hacia Ami, pero al acercarse a ella, notó que su apariencia había cambiado. Le quitó la mordaza de la boca para que pudiera hablar.

\- ¡TÚ! –gritó Meercurius encolerizado -¡Maldita perra! ¡Nuestro plan se arruinó gracias a la puta de tu madre! –pero ella no respondió y él le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara -¡¿Quién estuvo contigo?! ¡¿Por qué tienes esa apariencia?! ¡RESPONDE! –ella soltó una risita malévola que puso nervioso a Mercurius.

\- Señor –dijo asustado uno de los maleantes –No logro contactarme con ninguno de nuestros espías.

–¡Pues sigue intentando! –ordenó él furioso y luego se volteó hacia Ami –De acuerdo –le puso el cuchillo en la misma mejilla en que le había hecho el primer corte –A ver si con esto contestas –le enterró el cuchillo y comenzó a hacer otro corte, esta vez de arriba hacia abajo, formando una cruz. Cayó una gota de sangre, pero no roja, sino azul y al caer al suelo se hizo un agujero, pero esta vez Ami no gritó.

Finalmente Ami levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Mercurius a los ojos y este se asustó al ver los ojos de la nueva Ami, apartándose de ella. Luego con voz fría les dijo:

\- Ahora es mi turno… PERRAS.

Con una extraordinaria fuerza, rompió los grilletes de sus muñecas y de sus pies y se puso de pie. Luego notaron algo escalofriante: unas extrañas protuberancias lineales aparecieron en la piel de Ami y asimismo empezó a echar espuma por la boca, como si tuviera rabia.

\- ¡Qué esperan! ¡Acaben con ella! –gritó Mercurius asustado y todos se fueron contra Ami; pero ella se movió rápidamente, enfrentándose a los malhechores a puño limpio, usando diversas técnicas de artes marciales, mandando a volar a algunos hacia las paredes y hacia el techo, quedando algunos noqueados.

Uno de ellos trató de escapar, pero Ami se le acercó lentamente, lo agarró de la cabeza y ambos se miraron a los ojos; el maleante sentía un profundo terror ante la mirada malévola de Ami, quien colocó sus dedos pulgares sobre los ojos de él y comenzó a presionarlos tan fuertemente que él gritó por el dolor intenso, mientras ella se reía malévolamente; la presión fue tan grande que los ojos le estallaron por debajo de los párpados. El sujeto se retorcía de dolor, gritando como loco; luego Ami halló una barra de metal con punta afilada, tomó al sujeto, le abrió la boca y por ahí le introdujo la barra de metal, llegándole a atravesar el cuerpo, matándolo al instante.

Mercurius intentó huir, pero Ami lo tomó de las fosas nasales con sus dedos índice y del medio, arrastrándolo hacia un horno encendido, mientras él gritaba desesperado.

\- Antes de asarte, hijo de puta –dijo Ami maliciosamente –creo que disfrutaré ver tus huevos cocidos, así como tu asquerosa verga –De inmediato, tomó el hierro fundido que él había usado para quemar una de las nalgas de Ami y ella lo colocó en el pene y testículos, quemándoselos por completo, haciendo que Mercurius se retorciera y gritara.

\- Ahora sí, cabrón –le dijo Ami a Mercurius de forma amenazante –date por cadáver.

Mercurius gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, hasta que Ami metió su cabeza en el horno encendido, disfrutando cómo la cabeza de su enemigo se calcinaba al rojo vivo. Cuando lo sacó del horno, lo quedó de la cabeza de Mercurius fueron los huesos calcinados.

Luego vio al resto de los secuaces que todavía seguían con vida, preguntándose qué hacer con ellos y entonces vio unos alambres de púas, los cortó con unas pinzas y los amarró alrededor de los cuellos de los sobrevivientes.

En ese momento, un sonido la distrajo de su tarea: eran sirenas de policía que habían llegado desde la estación para arrestar a los secuestradores y rescatar a Ami. Pero también, por la parte trasera de la planta, llegaron las Sailor Scouts en los autos de los adultos.

Ami se vio rodeada, así que rápidamente se apresuró a terminar su trabajo: ató los extremos de los alambres en una cadena colgante e inmediatamente accionó un interruptor, haciendo que los maleantes se tuvieran que poner de pie, sintiendo las dolorosas púas alrededor de sus cuellos y al llegar a un espacio amplio, quedaron colgados en el aire, sintiendo cómo las filosas púas desgarrándoles la piel, pero también sintiendo cómo les faltaba el oxígeno.

Ami no se detuvo a ver su macabra obra, pues sabía que la policía estaba subiendo, así que ella subió hasta la parte más alta, donde la esperaba Mefistófeles, quien la recibió con aplausos.

\- Me quito el sombrero ante usted, Ami Mizuno –dijo él cortésmente y sonriente.

\- Sólo espero que nadie llegue hasta acá arriba –dijo Ami apesadumbrada –No quiero que mi mamá me mire de esta forma.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la policía entró y comenzó a buscar a Ami y a Mercurius por todas partes, pero sin rastro. Y de repente, unos oficiales oyeron un movimiento en la parte alta, voltearon hacia arriba y lo que observaron los estremeció: unos cuerpos colgando en el aire, con alambres de púas atados a sus cuellos, impulsados por una cadena que se movía.

Por la parte trasera, las Sailor Scouts entraron al complejo sin que la policía se diera cuenta, seguidas de Tuxedo Mask, Luna y Artemis. Empezaron a buscar por todas partes y al llegar al sitio donde la tenían secuestrada…

\- ¡Chicas, miren! –indicó Sailor Saturn.

Encontró la ropa de Ami tirada en el suelo; pero también hallaron dos cadáveres: uno tenía la cabeza destrozada y el otro tenía el cuerpo intacto, pero donde debía estar su cabeza, estaba el cráneo ennegrecido de uno de ellos.

\- Oigan, ¿no pensarán que…? –preguntó Sailor Neptune con estremecimiento. Las otras Sailor Scouts también tuvieron un mal presentimiento, pues todo lo que estaba sucediendo les era terriblemente familiar.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No, Ami! –exclamó Sailor Moon histérica, sabiendo que ya Ami ha sido consumida también por la maldad. Se derrumbó y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado hacia otro, negando; Tuxedo Mask la ayudó a ponerse de pie y en ese momento, oyeron unos pasos en el techo.

\- Creo que debemos ir arriba –sugirió Tuxedo Mask y todas le siguieron, incluyendo Sailor Neo-Venus.

* * *

La doctora Mizuno estaba esperando en la patrulla del capitán Takashi y de repente vio un brillo extraño en su bolso, al hurgar descubrió la fuente: la pluma de transformación de su hija estaba brillando intensamente, lo que le dio mala espina. Mientras los oficiales estaban ocupados, ella se escabulló hacia una bodega abandonada, alzó la pluma y exclamó:

-¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DE MERCURIO! ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! –Mientras se transformaba, sintió un extraño poder correr por su cuerpo y una nueva vestimenta apareció sobre su cuerpo.

La doctora, ahora transformada en Sailor Scout, se contempló en una de las ventanas para ver su nueva apariencia, pero recordó que tenía el asunto con Ami. Se apresuró, pero vio que las patrullas habían desaparecido inexplicablemente, quedando desconcertada. Sacó su celular y llamó al capitán:

\- ¡¿Dónde están?! –exclamó la doctora furiosa -¡¿Por qué se fueron del sitio?!

\- Lo lamento, señora –se disculpó el capitán Takashi –Pero acabamos de recibir una llamada de un enfrentamiento en los muelles. Dijeron que se trata de una banda de narcotraficantes muy peligrosa.

\- ¡¿Y qué hay de mi hija?! –exclamó ella encolerizada.

\- ¡Señora, no tenemos suficientes elementos para hacernos cargo de los dos casos al mismo tiempo! –se excusó el capitán –Lo lamento, muchísimo –Luego colgó.

El rostro de Saeko Mizuno se puso colorado de ira, apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que los guantes se empezaron a pintar de rojo por la sangre. Finalmente corrió hacia la planta para ayudar a las demás Sailor Scouts.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mefistófeles procedió a continuar con el cambio de imagen de Ami:

\- Ahora sí, sin interrupciones. ¡Aquí va! –Mefistófeles extendió sus brazos hacia Ami y nuevamente la nube negra la envolvió.

Sobre Ami apareció una vestimenta muy particular: una chaqueta negra larga hasta los muslos, pantalones de cuero negros ceñidos al cuerpo, botas negras altas con espuelas de acero, guantes negros una capucha negra que le cubría la cabeza, el cuello y el pelo excepto el rostro, un sombrero negro de fieltro de ala ancha, una larga capa negra sujetada con un broche plateado con forma de cráneo y, para rematar, una máscara con forma de pico de ave largo de metal, con espejuelos, como los que usaban los médicos que trataban a las víctimas de la peste negra.

La nube desapareció y Ami aterrizó de pie. Mefistófeles se le acercó y preguntó:

\- ¿Qué te parece Ami? –Los ojos de Ami a través de los espejuelos parecían puntos azules brillantes que cambiaban de forma dependiendo de su estado de ánimo.

\- Me siento un poco rara –admitió ella; a pesar de usar una máscara, su voz se oía claramente.

\- ¿Por qué no te miras a ti misma? –Mefistófeles le hizo aparecer un espejo frente a ella. Ella comenzó a contemplar su nueva apariencia.

\- No me gusta –repuso ella al verse en el espejo.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó Mefistófeles con seriedad.

\- Demasiado negro para mi gusto –repuso Ami con franqueza.

\- Poco a poco te acostumbrarás; la intensión principal es que te teman –dijo Mefistófeles sin darle importancia –Bueno, ahora pasemos al armamento -chasqueó los dedos y en las manos de Ami hizo aparecer dos armas –Un hacha de mano y un martillo de guerra; hechos de un material sumamente resistente, tanto al calor como al frío. El hacha puede ser lanzada como un bumerang y regresa automáticamente a ti. Luego –volvió a chasquear los dedos y en la cintura de Ami apareció una especie de porra con una esfera al final.

\- ¿Y cómo guardo las armas? –preguntó ella.

\- Simplemente aprieta fuerte los mangos de las armas y desaparecerán –Ami hizo lo que él dijo y ambas armas desaparecieron –para tenerlas nuevamente simplemente empuña tus manos como si las tuvieras en ellas.

Luego Ami examinó la porra de su cintura, la cual no parecía gran cosa. Mefistófeles explicó su funcionamiento:

\- Agítala hacia adelante –ella obedeció y, al agitarla, la esfera se desprendió y apareció entre ella y el mango del arma una larguísima cadena y la esfera sacó unos enormes pinchos.

\- Como puedes ver, puedes utilizarla de varias maneras: para atacar, para columpiarte, para lo que tú quieras. Y también –hizo aparecer un cinturón con varias cajitas alrededor del abrigo –esto contiene varias herramientas en caso de cualquier emergencia. Pero dejaré que tú misma los descubras.

* * *

Las demás Sailor Scouts trataban de destruir la puerta que las llevaría a la parte más alta de la planta, pero era de acero reforzado, haciendo que se retrasaran demasiado.

\- ¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Sailor Uranus exasperada -¿Cómo vamos a tirar esto?

\- ¿Me permiten? –dijo con seriedad una voz detrás de ellas. Una mujer con traje de Sailor Scout apareció de la nada; todas se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de quién era.

\- ¿Doctora Mizuno? –preguntaron todos al unísono sorprendidos.

\- Mejor llámenme Sailor Neo-Mercury –dijo ella luego se acercó a la puerta y exclamó -¡BURBUJAS CONGELANTES DE MERCURIO! –Las burbujas congelaron la puerta y ella le dijo a Sailor Neo-Venus –¡Ahora utiliza tu poder para derribar la puerta!

\- ¡De acuerdo! –Sailor Neo-Venus se acercó a la puerta y exclamó -¡RAYO CRESCIENTE DE VENUS! –El rayo destruyó la puerta y finalmente lograron subir a la parte alta.

* * *

Mientras tanto Mefistófeles seguía dando explicaciones a Ami. Hizo aparecer un reloj digital en su muñeca izquierda.

\- ¿Para qué es esto? –preguntó Ami confundida.

\- El botón negro sirve para volver a transformarte en lo que eres ahora; el blanco es para destransformarte y volver a ser la misma Ami. Con el botón gris podrás contactarte conmigo o con tus amigas. Y con el rojo… bueno, oprímelo –Ami oprimió el botón rojo y sintió una enorme ráfaga de aire proveniente desde el cielo y, de repente, apareció una enorme águila negra posándose en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Mefistófeles sonriente.

\- ¿Esto es mío? –se sorprendió Ami y de repente, el águila se acercó a Ami y bajó su cabeza. Ella tímidamente lo acarició.

\- Será tu medio de transporte para viajes lejanos, pero también es una mascota fiel –De repente, el águila comenzó a ponerse inquieta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –Ami se acercó a la enorme ave para tranquilizarla y entonces oyó un grito detrás de ella.

\- ¡TÚ NO TE MUEVAS, COBARDE! –exclamó una voz hacia Mefistófeles. Era Sailor Moon.

\- ¡AMI! –Ami se volteó y vio a las Sailor Scouts juntas. Pero también notó algo extraño en ellas: dos de ellas usaban los trajes de Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus. Sailor Neo-Mercury se separó del grupo y se acercó a la nueva Ami.

\- ¿Mamá? –Ami se quedó perpleja al ver a su propia madre transformada en Sailor Scout.

\- Ami… por favor, no sigas con esto –le suplicó Sailor Neo-Mercury –Te prometo que hallaremos una solución a este embrollo. Pero por favor… regresa a casa.

\- Mamá… -Ami extendió un brazo, pero de repente aparecieron tres seres volando por los aires, arrojando fuertes corrientes de viento: eran Lita, Rei y Mina, quienes regresaban de su misión en los muelles; Lita aterrizó suavemente, Rei saltó del dragón y Mina saltó desde su helicóptero.

\- ¡Ami, retírate! –ordenó Lita. Mefistófeles corrió hacia sus protegidas y se colocó detrás de ellas.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁN USTEDES AQUÍ?! –exclamó furiosa Sailor Moon.

\- Ella es una de nosotras ahora –dijo Rei con firmeza, mirando fijamente a Sailor Moon; de repente Mina notó algo extraño con las Sailor Scouts: había alguien que ocupó su lugar dentro del grupo. Tardó un momento en reconocerla.

\- ¿Mamá? –Mina se quedó perpleja al ver a su madre convertida en Sailor Scout.

\- ¡Mina! –Sailor Neo-Venus también se acercó a Sailor Neo-Mercury, pero Lita y Rei les obstruyeron el paso.

\- ¡No se acerquen más! –ordenó Lita, preparándose para atacar. Sailor Neo-Mercury le preguntó impasible:

\- Tú eres Lita Kino, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Y a ti que mierda te importa? –rugió desafiante Lita.

\- Me encontré con tus abuelos –Sailor Neo-Mercury miró fijamente a Lita –Y están tristes creyendo que su nieta ha desaparecido, o peor, muerta.

Lita se quedó en silencio y su mirada se ensombreció. Luego Sailor Neo-Venus intervino:

\- Mina, por favor, regresa con nosotros y olvidaremos todo lo que sucedió en el pasado.

Mina se estremeció y quiso acercarse a su madre, pero comenzó a vacilar. De repente, una energía maligna envolvió a las chicas: Mefistófeles usó sus poderes para mantenerlas a su lado, reforzando su lado siniestro.

\- Chicas, recuerden todo lo que ha sucedido. Todos las víctimas, todas las muertes… ¿Cómo podrán vivir con eso siendo chicas normales? Piénsenlo cuidadosamente…

\- ¡No lo escuchen! –exclamó Tuxedo Mask tratando de evitar que ellas siguieran por ese camino -¡Regresen con nosotros! ¡No vayan con él!

De repente, los ojos de ellas (incluyendo los de Ami a través de la máscara) comenzaron a brillar intensamente y sus miradas adquirieron una expresión de odio e ira.

Ami y Mina atacaron a sus madres, pero sin llegar a lastimarlas y aquellas retrocedieron ante el ataque de sus hijas.

\- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACEN? –intervino Sailor Pluto con tono severo -¿POR QUÉ ATACAN A SUS MADRES?

\- ¡Cierra tu puto hocico, perra! –exclamó Ami encolerizada -¡No se atrevan a acercarse a nosotras o pagarán las consecuencias!

Ante esta reacción, tanto Sailor Neo-Mercury como Sailor Neo-Venus de repente adquirieron una expresión fría y severa.

\- ¡Tengan presente una cosa! –la mirada de Sailor Neo-Mercury era de ira intensa -¡Si se van, entonces ya no serán nuestras hijas! ¡Seremos enemigas hasta que una de las dos caiga!

Esas palabras impactaron en todos alrededor, pues era claramente una declaratoria de guerra de una madre a su propia hija y Sailor Neo-Venus la apoyó, pues se dieron cuenta de que sus hijas, las que habían visto nacer dentro de sus entrañas, a las que vieron crecer con los años, en ese preciso momento, habían dejado de existir para ellas.

Ante estas palabras, Ami y Mina se les acercaron con una expresión fría; Ami se quitó la máscara y el sombrero para que su madre pudiera verla mejor a la cara. Sailor Neo-Mercury se estremeció al ver los ojos de su hija, que eran diferentes y más aterradores, así como la cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda.

\- ¿Quieren acabar con nosotras? –preguntó Mina con frialdad dejando caer su arma. Tanto ella como Ami extendieron sus brazos –Adelante, atáquenos… Sólo si se atreven.

Las dos Sailor Neo-Scouts trataron de imponerse e intentaron realizar algún ataque, pero al final no pudieron hacerlo y cayeron de rodillas, estallando en llanto. Ami y Mina bajaron los brazos y las miraron con desprecio.

\- Son realmente patéticas –repuso Ami con extrema frialdad –Ni siquiera tienen los pantalones para atreverse a atacarnos.

\- ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A DECIR ESO?! –exclamó encolerizada Sailor Moon con lágrimas en los ojos -¡MÍRENLAS! ¡ELLAS FUERON LAS QUE LAS TRAJERON AL MUNDO, LAS QUE LAS CRIARON, LAS EDUCARON Y LAS ALIMENTARON! ¡¿Y ASÍ ES COMO USTEDES LES PAGAN?!

Las dos no dijeron nada por unos instantes; en ese lapso Ami recogió su máscara y su sombrero y se los volvió a poner, mientras que Mina recogió su AA-12. Finalmente el silencio fue roto por Rei quien se dirigió a las Sailor Scouts con un tono helado:

\- Fueron palabras bonitas… Pero eso ya no importa –luego se dirigió a sus amigas y a Mefistófeles –creo que debemos irnos de aquí ya.

\- Tienes razón –dijo Lita –Ya perdimos mucho tiempo con toda esta palabrería sin sentido.

\- ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA! –exclamó furiosa Sailor Uranus -¡SI SUS MADRES NO PUDIERON ATACARLAS, PUES TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE NOSOTRAS SÍ LO HAREMOS!

\- Lo sentimos, pero tenemos otros compromisos –intervino Mefistófeles –tal vez será en otra ocasión.

\- ¡NO LOS DEJAREMOS IR! –intervino Sailor Pluto y exclamó -¡GRITO MORTAL! –Lanzó su ataque, pero Ami se interpuso y usó su hacha de mano, logrando partir el ataque de la Sailor Scout a la mitad.

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ…?! –exclamó perpleja Sailor Pluto, pero antes de terminar la frase, Mina comenzó a disparar su rifle automático contra las Sailor Scouts, quienes lograron escapar de los disparos. Mientras tanto, las ex Sailor Scouts aprovecharon para escapar.

\- ¡Escuchen con atención! –exclamó Lita volando en el aire –¡Y en especial tú, Serena! –fijó su mirada sobre ella –¡En cualquier momento serás una de nosotras y ninguna de ustedes, hijas de puta, podrá evitarlo! ¡Nos volveremos a encontrar y es una promesa! –Dicho esto, se marchó junto con sus amigas.

* * *

(Música de fondo: **Look On Down From The Bridge** , de Mazzy Star)

Sailor Neo-Venus y Sailor Neo-Mercury estaban profundamente abatidas por no haber podido enfrentarse a sus hijas y se empezaron a culpar de ello. De repente, Sailor Moon se desmayó, siendo sostenida por Sailor Neptune; ella comenzó a murmurar algunas palabras sin pies ni cabeza:

\- Ya no… No más… Ya no quiero… seguir… con esto… ya no quiero ser… -Después dejó de hablar y sus ojos perdieron su brillo.

\- ¡Serena! ¡Serena! –exclamó Tuxedo Mask sacudiendo a Sailor Moon, pero esta no reaccionó.

En un arranque de ira, Sailor Pluto arrojó su báculo al suelo, sintiéndose inútil por no poder hacer más; Sailor Uranus cayó de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el suelo con ambos puños, furiosa y frustrada. La moral de todas las Sailor Scouts estaba por los suelos en ese momento.

(Fin de la música de fondo)

* * *

Mientras, las cuatro ex sailor scouts se dirigían al departamento de Lita y en eso Mefistófeles les dijo:

\- Chicas, esta vez no regresaremos al departamento.

\- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Lita confundida.

\- Nos dirigiremos hacia el sureste, a la bahía de Tokio, hay algo que quiero mostrarles –dijo Mefistófeles con un ligero tono de emoción en su voz.

Las chicas no sabían qué sorpresa les depararía su mentor, pero se dirigieron hacia allá. El viaje tardó unos veinte minutos, hasta que llegaron a un conjunto de islas.

\- ¿Alguna de ustedes conoce estas islas? –preguntó Mefistófeles a las chicas para ver si ellas sabían algo. La única que respondió fue Ami.

\- Son las Islas Izu ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres mostrarnos? –Mefistófeles no dijo nada, hasta que se acercaron a una isla en específico.

\- ¡Allá, miren! –señaló él y ellas vieron un enorme castillo construido sobre una enorme roca, sorprendidas por lo enorme que era -¡Allí es donde vivirán de ahora en adelante!

\- ¿Ése es nuestro hogar? –preguntó Rei sorprendida.

\- Cuando entren, notarán que sus pertenencias ya están adentro –explicó el contento –Vamos a revisar el sitio de fondo ¿les parece?

\- ¡Siiiii! –gritaron las cuatro al unísono y se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar.


	14. La última carta

**14\. LA ÚLTIMA CARTA**

Las ex Sailor Scouts comenzaron a inspeccionar las instalaciones de su nuevo escondite: al entrar vieron un ancho pasillo con una alfombra roja, las paredes estaban adornadas por retratos muy extraños y surrealistas; esta llevaba a una sala circular con cómodos sillones redondeados, estaba rodeada de cinco enormes puertas alrededor y en cuatro de ellas había un símbolo en cada una: un círculo con un rayo, uno con dos katanas cruzadas, otro con dos pistolas cruzadas y otro con la forma de una máscara con pico de ave. Las chicas inmediatamente reconocieron a quien pertenecía cada habitación. En medio de la sala circular había una plataforma color negro.

\- ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? –preguntó Mefistófeles entusiasmado.

\- ¿Y qué hay dentro de las puertas? –preguntó Rei curiosa.

\- Como diría Morfeo en Matrix: "Yo sólo les muestro las puertas, ustedes son las que deben atravesarlas" –Entonces las cuatro fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y, al prender las luces, se asombraron de lo que vieron.

El cuarto de Ami era amplio y alto, con grandes estantes repletos de libros de todos los géneros y temas; una mesa con instrumentos de laboratorio, repleta de tubos de ensayo, morteros, etc., para hacer toda clase de experimentos, algunos retorcidos; un guardarropas para guardar toda su ropa; una mesa para diseccionar cadáveres; una televisión de pantalla ancha de plasma para entretenerse; un baño personal; una computadora con tecnología de punta; una cama amplia y un bar para servirse cualquier tipo de licor. Lo más sobresaliente de ese cuarto era la temperatura del cuarto, que estaba a unos dos grados bajo cero, pues Mefistófeles le había concedido a Ami la habilidad de soportar las temperaturas más bajas a las que ningún mortal podría aguantar.

El de Rei también era amplio, con un perchero para colocar su armadura; tenía un cuarto para meditar frente al fuego; una cama con baño propio; un estante con vajilla tradicional japonesa y botellas de sake; una cocina propia; algunos estantes con libros; un sitio especial para entrenar y sillones en la sala de estar; también tenía un cuarto donde podría reparar, tanto sus armas como su armadura, en caso de que se dañaran y volver a llenar su carcaj de flechas.

El de Lita parecía un gimnasio, pues tenía varios aparatos para hacer ejercicio; una cocina donde podría preparar lo que quisiera; un altar donde podía colgar su armadura y hacerle reparaciones en caso de que se dañara. También tenía un generador de electricidad para recargarse de electricidad. También tenía un bar.

Y por último el de Mina tenía un estante con videojuegos, otros de arcadia, un librero repleto de mangas, una cancha privada de voleibol, baño, cama, computadora y un cuarto de tiro al blanco para poder practicar su puntería con cualquier arma; pero lo mejor es que, al abrir uno de los armarios, este estaba repleto de armas, desde pistolas hasta ametralladoras y también municiones de todos los tipos y calibres. También tenía un enorme congelador para poder guardar su suministro de carne, incluyendo la humana y un bar repleto de toda clase de alcohol. Mina puso los ojos mirando hacia arriba, abriendo mucho la boca, sacando la lengua, babeando y crispando los dedos.

Inmediatamente salieron de sus cuartos, para verse con Mefistófeles en el cuarto central.

\- ¿Y bien…? –preguntó Mefistófeles con sumo interés.

\- ¿Nos quisiste adelantar nuestro regalo de Navidad? –preguntó contenta Rei.

\- Solamente me queda una duda –preguntó Ami señalando la quinta puerta -¿Y esa puerta sin símbolo?

\- Esa está reservada para… ya saben quién –respondió Mefistófeles –Sólo hasta que ella sea parte de nuestro grupo.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, pues sabían que debían atraer a Serena a su grupo, tarde o temprano. Mefistófeles cambió de tema:

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a ver el sótano? –y entonces ellas lo siguieron. Entre los cuartos de Lita y Rei había una puerta que resultó ser un ascensor; todos se metieron y bajaron al sótano, Mefistófeles prendió las luces y lo que vieron era una enorme sala de torturas con diversos aparatos e instrumentos, desde los más antiguos hasta lo más moderno.

\- ¿Esto es en serio? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Lita -¿Una sala de torturas?

\- ¿Te parece poco? –preguntó Mefistófeles cortante.

\- No es por eso –respondió Lita un tanto perpleja -¿Pero para qué la vamos a necesitar?

\- No necesariamente –respondió él –También pueden guardar algunas cosas preciadas allí –Y señaló una enorme bóveda que estaba ahí mismo.

\- ¿Y cuál es la combinación? –preguntó Mina.

\- En eso ustedes tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo para poder abrirla entre las cuatro –explicó Mefistófeles –Ahora volvamos a la sala central, porque tengo algunas cosas que discutir con ustedes. Y si quieren, ya pueden volver a transformarse de nuevo.

Ellas presionaron el botón blanco de sus relojes y volvieron a ser las mismas de antes. Luego subieron todos a la sala central.

* * *

Las cosas se habían vuelto desastrosas para las familias de las Sailor Scouts: el matrimonio Mizuno se había vuelto a reunir, ahora que la doctora ya no ejercía en el hospital y que su esposo estaba de nuevo con ella, pero hubieran deseado que la reunión se hubiera dado en otras circunstancias. Estaban abrazados sentados en la cama de Ami, y ella comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su marido, tratando de recuperarse de la impresión de la nueva apariencia de Ami; ambos contemplaron la pluma de transformación con el símbolo de Mercurio, que ahora le pertenecía a la doctora.

También el matrimonio Aino la estaba pasando terrible, en especial la señora Aino, quien se vio obligada a enfrentarse a su propia hija, pero también aún seguía asimilando todos los secretos revelados sobre ella. Comenzó a hurgar en la habitación de Mina y descubrió otro traje de Sailor V, así como el antifaz; una pelota de voleibol, un micrófono… De repente, ella se desplomó sobre la cama de Mina y estalló en llanto; su esposo la oyó, entró al cuarto, lentamente fue hacia ella y se sentó en la cama a su lado, ella inmediatamente lo abrazó y al hacerlo se le cayó la pluma de transformación de Mina sin darse cuenta.

Los abuelos de Lita comenzaron a empacar sus cosas, pues ya habían hecho los trámites necesarios para "desaparecer" y adquirir una nueva identidad, como se los había prometido Michiru. Se detuvieron para descansar y empezaron a tener recuerdos de su nieta y cuando la acompañaron en el funeral de sus padres, muertos en un accidente aéreo; también cuando estuvieron en contacto constante con ella, viéndola crecer y desarrollarse. Ambos estallaron en llanto por la pérdida de su nieta.

El abuelo de Rei y Nicolás establecieron un templo en las afueras de Tokio, lejos del tumulto; había mucho silencio y el ambiente se sentía pesado y sombrío, a diferencia del templo Hikawa, que desbordaba un encanto y un aura sin igual, pero ahora debían adaptarse a su nueva vida, sin Rei. En una ocasión el abuelo le dijo a Nicolás que se fuera pues ya no tenía nada qué hacer allí, pero él siguió a su lado, pues él lo había tratado como a un padre.

La familia Tsukino se hallaba en un estado de depresión y angustia; Serena aún no recuperaba el conocimiento después de que Ami se uniera a al bando y no sabían si despertaría o no. Los padres de Serena y su hermano se turnaban para saber cómo estaba ella, tratando de ver si comía algo, pero no llegó a probar ni un bocado. Las horas pasaban como si fueran días y no daba señales de reaccionar.

* * *

En un descuido de la familia Tsukino, Luna entró por la ventana del cuarto de Serena para saber cómo estaba, pero al verla en ese estado sintió como la invadía la desesperanza. Sin ánimos de darse por vencida, Luna intentó desesperadamente hacerla reaccionar.

\- ¡Serena, por favor, tienes que despertar! –exclamó Luna tratando inútilmente que tan siquiera hablara -¡Recuerda que eres la futura reina de Tokio de Cristal! ¡No te rindas! ¡Por favor reacciona…!

\- ¡¿NO CREES QUE TUVO SUFICIENTE DE TODO ESTE ASUNTO?! –Luna se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz potente: era el señor Tsukino encolerizado; su esposa y su hijo se espantaron ante la reacción del jefe de familia. Luna se apresuró a responder:

\- ¡Señor Tsukino, entiendo que sea un momento delicado, pero Serena debe entender que el futuro de Tokio está pendiendo de un hilo…!

\- ¡¿SABES QUÉ?! –rugió el señor Tsukino -¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE PASE CON TOKIO EN EL FUTURO! ¡TÚ Y TU AMIGO FELINO LES PUSIERON A LAS CHICAS UNA CARGA PESADA QUE NO SE MERECÍAN! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LAS DEJARON SER CHICAS NORMALES?!

De repente, él cayó de rodillas en el suelo y estalló en llanto. Su esposa y su hijo se le acercaron para abrazarlo.

\- Señor Tsukino… -Luna quiso acercarse a él, pero la señora Tsukino, con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo en voz baja:

\- Vete.

\- ¿Qué dice? –preguntó Luna incrédula.

\- Ya no queremos que te sigas inmiscuyendo en la vida de Serena… Sólo, por favor, vete –ella levantó la cabeza, miró fijamente a Luna con lágrimas en los ojos y le suplicó de manera tajante –Sólo… por favor… vete de aquí y no regreses. Ya no eres bienvenida a esta casa.

Luna se quedó helada al oír esas palabras, que fueron como un balde de agua helada sobre ella. Poco a poco fue retrocediendo y finalmente se marchó por la ventana del cuarto. Siguió caminando, llorando amargamente, sin saber hacia dónde ir, entonces decidió ir al apartamento de Darien, pues la casa de las Outer Sailor Senshies quedaba demasiado lejos.

* * *

En la puerta del apartamento alguien tocó la puerta y Darien fue a abrir.

\- ¡Ya voy! –abrió la puerta y se encontró con la gata negra.

\- ¡Luna! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Luna sin emoción.

\- Claro –Darien dejó pasar a Luna, y luego éste le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿No deberías estar con Serena?

\- Su familia me echó de la casa. Ya no quieren que me meta en la vida de Serena –dijo la gata con amargura.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! –él se desconcertó al oír eso. Luego le preguntó.

\- Dime una cosa –dijo de repente Luna -¿Tú no te sientes tentado de hacer lo mismo que las familias?

\- Claro que no –respondió Darien con firmeza –Quiero que las chicas vuelvan a ser las mismas de antes. Que vuelvan a ser las Sailor Scouts.

\- Admiro mucho tu determinación –dijo Luna con tristeza –Es algo que todos quisiéramos tener en estos momentos de angustia. Sin embargo…

\- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él.

\- Me sigue preocupando Serena; desde que regresamos de allá, no ha reaccionado ni dicho una sola palabra. Y temo que en cualquier momento las chicas puedan atraerla cuando más vulnerable esté.

\- Mañana iré personalmente a verla a su casa. Tengo que pensar bien qué decirle.

\- Gracias, Darien –Luna se sintió tranquila y luego le preguntó -¿Te molestaría si me quedo aquí?

\- No hay problema. Quédate el tiempo que necesites.

Luego ambos se fueron a dormir a la cama, tratando de no pensar por el momento en esos momentos tan angustiantes.

* * *

En el castillo-escondite, las ex Sailor Scouts estaban discutiendo con Mefistófeles algunos asuntos pendientes en la sala central.

\- Mina, Rei y Ami ¿Ya pensaron algún sobrenombre qué quieran usar para sus nuevas identidades?

\- Yo tengo una sugerencia –intervino Rei –DARKBLAZE TOMOE –Todos se le quedaron viendo un tanto extrañados, y después explicó armándose de paciencia –El nombre Tomoe por la legendaria heroína samurái Tomoe Gozen, y lo de Darkblaze… pues ya tendrán una idea.

Las demás no dijeron nada al respecto y Rei se conformó con eso. Luego Mefistófeles se dirigió a Ami y a Mina.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ustedes ya pensaron en algún sobrenombre cada una?

\- Ehhh… No –respondió Mina nerviosa.

\- Yo tampoco –le siguió Ami.

\- Ok, luego checamos ese asunto –luego Mefistófeles pasó a otro asunto –Ahora, ¿Han pensado en algún nombre en conjunto?

\- Pues… -sugirió Ami –se me acaban de ocurrir dos nombres: "Los ángeles del infierno" o "Los ángeles de la muerte". Aunque esas son mis opciones; no sé qué opinen las demás.

\- Yo sugeriría "Rebeldes con causa" –dijo Mina.

\- Creo que me parece mejor "Los ángeles de la muerte" –respondió Rei.

\- Segunda –respondió Lita decidida.

\- A mí me parece que es un nombre de lo más apropiado –intervino Mefistófeles.

\- Entonces ya está decidido –dijo Ami al ver que la mayoría ya tomó su decisión –Seremos conocidas como "Los ángeles de la muerte" –luego volteó a ver a Mina -¿Qué opinas?

\- A mí me gustaba más el mío –gruñó Mina disgustada y cruzada de brazos.

\- Lo siento, Mina, la mayoría decidió –dijo Lita ante la actitud berrinchuda de su amiga.

\- De acuerdo –Mefistófeles pasó a otro punto –Hay que buscar la forma de atraer a Serena Tsukino a nuestro grupo. ¿Qué se les ocurre que podamos hacer para que aparezcan las Sailor Scouts?

\- Podríamos atacar algún sitio de importancia –sugirió Mina.

\- O secuestrar a alguien cercano a ella –intervino Rei.

\- O podríamos hacer ambas cosas –dijo Lita.

\- Estoy más de acuerdo con Lita –dijo Ami –podríamos secuestrar a alguien que sea de suma importancia para ella y a la vez darle a escoger: o la persona que ama o la gente inocente.

\- Pero también evitar que las otras Sailor Scouts intervengan en esto o el plan se arruinará –apuntó Mefistófeles.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Pero a quién podemos utilizar como señuelo? –cuestionó Mina.

\- Se me ocurre alguien –dijo Rei y de repente, la fogata del centro de la sala hizo aparecer una imagen conocida; todos sabían de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Darien? –preguntó Lita.

\- Me parece perfecto –dijo Ami satisfecha –Y creo saber qué lugar podríamos usar para atraerla: la preparatoria.

\- ¿Por qué específicamente ahí? –preguntó Mina queriendo ver las intenciones de Ami.

\- Porque le daremos a Serena una alternativa: que asesine a los alumnos de la preparatoria para poder salvarlo –explicó Ami con tono malévolo –o rescatar a los alumnos y que ella lo asesine. Además –Ami se levantó, caminó hacia la fogata, la miró fijamente y su rostro adquirió un aspecto sombrío –también tengo una cuenta pendiente qué saldar con ciertos alumnos.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas, pero les agradaba la idea de involucrar a alguien cercano a Serena para poder atraerla y unirla al equipo.

\- Oigan –dijo Mina bostezando –¿Podríamos hacerlo mañana? Creo que hoy tuvimos suficiente trabajo. Esa misión contra los narcotraficantes fue muy agotadora.

\- Oh, si –afirmó Rei –no pensé que fuera tan difícil poder neutralizar a toda una organización bien armada y con varios kilos de droga.

\- Pero al menos nos quedamos con algo del dinero… -Lita sacó unos fajos de billetes debajo de su blusa y las demás se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Cuánto habrá allí? –preguntó Ami al ver el dinero que tenía Lita consigo.

\- Hay como unos 50 mil yenes en efectivo –calculó Mefistófeles.

\- Entonces tocarán 10 mil a cada uno –calculó Mina.

\- ¡Espera un momento! –se apresuró a decir Rei –Creo que Ami todavía no puede tener parte de este dinero todavía, ya que aún no ha hecho nada para merecerlo… -pero en ese momento, Lita sintió que el dinero le pesaba menos, volvió a contarlo y notó que faltaban billetes.

\- ¿Pero qué…? –preguntó perpleja Lita, y las tres se quedaron anonadadas al ver que faltaba dinero, pero luego vieron que Mefistófeles y Ami se repartieron unos fajos de billetes.

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! –protestó enojada Mina al verlos repartiéndose el dinero.

\- Lo siento –dijo Mefistófeles –pero yo soy el que se encargará de repartir el dinero, ya que ustedes no aún no tienen la madurez suficiente como para manejarlo apropiadamente.

Las tres se quedaron mirando a los dos fijamente y, para evitar una pelea innecesaria, se fueron cada quien a sus cuartos para tratar de descansar.

\- ¡Esperen un momento! –exclamó Ami y todas se regresaron al cuarto central –Acabo de recordar algo.

Sin previo aviso, Ami le dio una patada en el estómago a Lita, un puñetazo en el rostro a Mina y agarró de un brazo a Rei, lanzándola al suelo. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no pudieron preverlo.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO, AMI?! –rugió furiosa Lita mientras se recuperaba de la patada. Ami se le acercó a la cara y la miró directo a los ojos.

\- Fue por haberme engañado –dijo Ami con voz gélida.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! –exclamó Mina confundida sobándose la cara.

\- Sobre lo de Mercurius –explicó Ami enojada–Me mintieron diciéndome que él era como Albert Einstein de joven; pero en vez de eso, parecía el hermano gemelo de Kelvin con los pelos de punta. Por eso –Luego Ami se retiró a su habitación dejando a sus amigas adoloridas por los golpes.

Sin embargo, Ami aún no podía dejar de recordar el encuentro con su madre, que terminó en una declaración de guerra por parte de ella hacia su hija; se dirigió al bar, sacó un vaso de la alacena, sacó una botella de vodka, se sirvió y al beber, de repente sintió un ligero ardor en la garganta, pues nunca antes había probado alcohol en su vida y al terminar el primer trago, se sirvió otro y otro, hasta que la botella quedó vacía y Ami quedó tirada en el suelo, borracha.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los Tsukino comenzaron a hacer las maletas, empacaron todas sus pertenencias y mientras lo hacían, alguien timbró.

\- Sammy ¿podrías ver quién timbra, por favor? –pidió la señora Tsukino.

\- En seguida, mamá –Sammy corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió y vio que era Darien.

\- Hola, Sammy –le saludó Darien amistosamente.

\- ¡Hola, Darien! –Sammy le devolvió el saludo -¿Vienes a ver a Serena?

\- ¿Puedo, o… están muy ocupados? –preguntó Darien con timidez.

\- Espera –Sammy le gritó a su padre –¡Oye, papá, es Darien! ¡Pregunta que si puede entrar a ver a Serena!

\- ¡Dile que puede pasar, que ella está en su habitación! –exclamó el señor Tsukino desde la cocina.

\- Adelante –dijo Sammy –Aunque… no sé si te vaya a responder.

\- Voy a intentarlo –dijo Darien con decisión, entró a la casa, subió por las escaleras y llegó al cuarto de Serena.

\- ¿Serena? –Darien tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondió, volvió a tocar y nada. Entonces movió la manija de la puerta y se alegró de que estuviera abierta.

Entró a la habitación, la cual estaba oscura; prendió la luz, y vio que Serena estaba recostada en su cama, con el pijama puesto; su rostro parecía pálido y demacrado, sus ojos no tenían esa chispa que los caracterizaban, se veían vacíos, sin emoción y con unas ojeras profundas. Darien se sintió inquieto ante el aspecto demacrado de la rubia.

Él se sentó a un lado de Serena y comenzó a hablarle despacio:

\- ¿Serena? Soy yo, Darien, ¿me recuerdas? –pero Serena no respondió. La tomó de la mano para ver si aún estaba viva, y al confirmarlo, siguió hablándole, pero no respondió a ninguna de las palabras de él.

\- Serena… -los ojos de Darien comenzaron a derramar unas lágrimas y dijo –Estoy aquí y te juro que no te abandonaré jamás. ¡Pero por favor despierta! Yo… ¡Te necesito! ¡Tú le diste sentido a mi vida como nunca antes! –Agarró la mano de Serena con mucha fuerza y soltó unas lágrimas.

Repentinamente, la otra mano de Serena comenzó a moverse ligeramente y empezó a murmurar en voz muy baja:

\- Darien… Darien… Darien…

\- ¿Serena? –preguntó incrédulo él.

\- Mamá… Papá… Chicas… Luna…

\- ¡Vengan rápido! –exclamó Darien -¡Serena está recuperando el conocimiento! –Al oír esto, los Tsukino dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron a la habitación de Serena; ahí la vieron y se le acercaron.

\- ¡Serena! ¿me reconoces? –preguntó angustiada la señora Tsukino.

\- Ma… ¿Mamá? –tartamudeó Serena, tratando de recobrar la consciencia.

\- ¡Serena! –la señora Tsukino abrazó a su hija, así como el señor Tsukino y Sammy.

\- ¡Qué bueno que regresaste! –exclamó alegre el señor Tsukino.

\- ¿Qué pasó? –dijo Serena incorporándose y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

\- Te desmayaste y estuviste inconsciente durante varias horas –explicó Sammy.

\- ¿Dónde está Luna? –preguntó Serena, volteando a ver a todas partes. Todos se quedaron callados, mirándose unos a otros, sin atreverse a decirle lo que le pasó a la gata negra.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Luna? –volvió a preguntar ella, con un tono de suspicacia e impaciencia, mirando fijamente a sus padres.

\- Verás, Serena… -el señor Tsukino comenzó a hablar nerviosamente –Mientras tú estabas inconsciente… tuvimos una pelea con ella… y le dijimos que se fuera.

\- ¡¿QUE HICIERON QUÉ?! –exclamó perpleja ella; sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- ¡No te preocupes! –se apresuró a decir Darien –Ella está viviendo en mi apartamento en estos momentos.

\- ¿Cómo pudieron? –preguntó Serena desconcertada, apretando los puños –Ella era mi amiga también… ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICIERON?! –rugió ella.

\- ¡Lo hicimos por tu bien! –exclamó angustiada la señora Tsukino -¡Ella solamente les dio a las chicas y a ti una carga que no se merecían!

\- ¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN DECIDIR SOBRE MI VIDA SIEMPRE! –rugió ella, arremetiendo contra sus padres -¡ESO YO YA LO ACEPTÉ DESDE QUE ME DÍ CUENTA DE QUIEN ERA REALMENTE Y CUÁL ES MI DESTINO!

\- ¡¿Y REALMENTE CREES QUE ESE ES TU DESTINO?! –exclamó exasperado Sammy -¡¿NO CREES QUE ESO SUENA MÁS A UN CUENTO DE HADAS BARATO?! ¡SERENA, DESPIERTA YA! ¡LO QUE DICES NO TIENE SENTIDO!

El ambiente se puso más y más tenso y Darien no pudo decir nada al respecto.

\- ¡Serena, sabes que nos preocupamos mucho por ti! –explicó angustiado el señor Tsukino -¡Cuando supimos de todas esas batallas que tuvieron tú y las demás…! ¡Creí que te perderíamos para siempre! ¡¿No puedes comprender eso?!

\- ¡Esa decisión solamente me correspondía a mí, no a ustedes! –exclamó Serena irritada -¡Esa es una de las razones por las que no podía decirles quién era en realidad!

\- ¡Por favor, cálmense— pero Darien no pudo alcanzar a decir algo más, pues una explosión derribó una de las paredes del cuarto de Serena, lanzando trozos por todas partes; quedaron desmayados por la intensidad de la explosión. Hubo una enorme nube de humo y, cuando se dispersó, se veía un enorme agujero en la pared.

Serena se levantó, miró asustada el agujero en la pared, y vio si todos estaban bien, pero notó que alguien faltaba.

\- ¡Darien! –exclamó ella buscando a su alrededor -¿Dónde estás?

\- ¿Qué pasó? –se incorporó Sammy recobrando el sentido.

\- ¡DARIEN NO ESTÁ! –exclamó Serena alarmada.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! –exclamó desconcertada su madre. Al incorporarse, el señor Tsukino notó algo extraño cerca de él: una cajita pequeña de cartón; la agarró, la abrió y era una memoria USB.

\- ¡Necesitamos una computadora! –exclamó Sammy y todos fueron al cuarto de los señores Tsukino, encendieron la laptop, insertaron la memoria y había un video; lo abrieron y quien estaba en el video era su ex amiga Ami, quien estaba transformada en su alter ego maligno.

\- Hola Serena –habló Ami con tono gélido –Si estás viendo este video, significa que tu querido Darien está en nuestras manos ahora. Si quieres volver a verlo vivo, tienes dos opciones: asesina a todos los alumnos de la preparatoria y lo dejamos con vida, o mata a Darien y salvas a los alumnos de la preparatoria. ¡Tienes hasta la medianoche para decidir! –Luego apareció Lita, también transformada:

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra recurrir a las Outer Sailor Senshies! ¡Si ellas aparecen, entonces nos aseguraremos de que los rehenes mueran! Preséntate sola –Luego la transmisión se detuvo.

Serena se halló en una encrucijada: No quería arriesgar la vida de Darien, pero tampoco quería unirse a ellas, volviéndose un ser maligno. ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer Serena?


	15. Todo se derrumbó

**15\. TODO SE DERRUMBÓ**

Darien comenzó a despertarse después de esa explosión, comenzaba a recobrar el sentido, empezó a sentir su cuerpo inmovilizado y al recobrar la vista, vio que estaba volando sobre la ciudad, amarrado fuertemente. Comenzó a moverse desesperadamente, pero no podía zafarse. Entonces escuchó una voz gélida:

\- Ya deja de estar moviéndote, maldito cabrón. Mi mascota se inquieta –Darien reconoció la voz, a pesar de no poder voltear hacia arriba.

\- ¿Rei? –preguntó él confundido. Resulta que Rei lo había atado al dragón.

\- No, soy tu madre, hijito –respondió ella sarcástica y agresivamente -¡Pues si reconoces mi voz, para qué preguntas! Puto imbécil.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó él impaciente.

\- Ya verás –respondió ella tranquilamente –Será una sorpresa y tú serás nuestro invitado de honor. Todas tus preguntas serán respondidas una vez que lleguemos.

En la derruida casa de los Tsukino, Serena comenzó a angustiarse más y más, en especial por el mensaje, pues si llegaba allá le darían a escoger: o matar a los estudiantes y rescatar a Darien, o rescatar a los estudiantes y eliminar a Darien. Y lo peor es que no podría recurrir al resto de las Sailor Scouts, o tanto los estudiantes como Darien serían aniquilidos; Serena se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

\- ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! –preguntó angustiado el señor Tsukino.

\- ¿Serena…? –Sammy volteó a ver a Serena, quien estaba sentada en su cama, con las manos en la cabeza y llorando. Su madre trataba de consolarla.

\- ¡NO SÉ QUÉ VOY A HACER! –exclamó Serena desesperada.

\- Serena… -La señora Tsukino trató de decirle algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada qué decirle a su hija en esos momentos. De repente algo pasó volando frente al agujero de la habitación de Serena.

\- ¿Esos es un dron? –preguntó curioso el señor Tsukino. Y de repente, del dron se escuchó una voz:

\- ¿Te la estás pasando bien, perra? –era la voz de Lita hablando por un altavoz –Como puedes ver, estamos vigilándote constantemente por medio de este dron. Y recuerda: ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer algo que no sea lo que dijimos! ¡Tienes seis horas para decidir: o tu amado príncipe azul o los pobres alumnos, profesores y el resto del personal de la preparatoria! ¡Y ni se te ocurra recurrir al resto de las Sailor Scouts o todos morirán! ¡El tiempo no para! ¡Tic toc tic toc tic toc!

Serena comenzó a sentir una enorme presión sobre ella, pues a pesar de que todavía tenía mucho tiempo, este se iba volando muy rápido, quedándose sin opciones.

De repente, y por pura casualidad, se hallaba Richard por ahí dando un paseo, tratando de despejar su mente después de haberse enterado de la transformación de Ami a través de las Outer Sailor Senshies, lo que lo devastó emocionalmente. Se escondió detrás de la esquina y escuchó todo.

\- ¡Tengo que avisarles a las demás! –murmuró Richard e inmediatamente tomó un taxi hacia donde vivían las Sailor Scouts.

* * *

En la mansión, los ánimos estaban decaídos. Estaban viendo las noticias por televisión, en las que se mencionaba de una fábrica clandestina de drogas, donde se encontraron los cadáveres de miembros yakuzas y narcotraficantes colombianos y mexicanos, regados por todo el lugar; la morgue no se daba abasto con tantos cadáveres apareciendo en los últimos días, por lo que el gobierno decidió decretar la Ley Marcial.

Haruka apagó el televisor y se fue a su cuarto sin decir ni una palabra. Setsuna y Michiru se le quedaron viendo y de repente, oyeron el timbre; Setsuna fue a ver.

\- ¿Quién es? –preguntó ella sin ánimos.

\- Soy Richard, el amigo de Ami… bueno, ex amigo. Tengo qué hablar con ustedes ¡es urgente! –dijo él jadeando, tratando de recobrar la respiración.

\- ¡Un momento! –Setsuna se dirigió a la reja de la casa y ahí afuera estaba Richard; lo dejó pasar.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó ella extrañada.

\- ¡Es una emergencia! –exclamó él -¡Atacaron la casa de Serena… y… se… llevaron… a Darien!

\- ¡¿QUÉ DICES?! –exclamó ella sorprendida -¡Vamos adentro para que nos lo expliques con calma!

Una vez que logró recuperar el aliento, él les relató de cómo las ex Sailor Scouts atacaron la casa de Serena para secuestrar a Darien y le pusieron dos opciones: o exterminar a todo el personal de la preparatoria y salvar a Darien, o matar a Darien y salvar al personal, que tenía hasta la medianoche para decidir y que no podía recurrir al resto de las Sailor Scouts o ellas matarían a todos, incluyendo a Darien, además de que la tenían vigilada constantemente por medio de un dron.

\- ¡Tienen que ayudarla o Darien y los de la preparatoria morirán! –suplicó Richard. Y de repente obtuvo una respuesta capaz de helarle la sangre a alguien.

\- Olvídalo –dijo tajante Haruka.

\- ¿Disculpa? –preguntó Richard incrédulo.

\- Lo siento, pero ya no podemos salvar a nadie –dijo Michiru apesadumbrada –Ni siquiera pudimos salvar a nuestras amigas.

\- ¡¿Pero entonces qué va a pasar con Darien, con las personas?! –exclamó Richard sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo -¡¿Les van a dar la espalda?! ¡¿LE VAN A DAR LA ESPALDA A SERENA?!

\- ¡Basta! –se levantó Setsuna exasperada y miró a Richard directo a los ojos -¡Nosotras ya no somos las heroínas que éramos! ¡Y tú ya no deberías creer en héroes! ¡Los héroes los crea la gente, no nosotras! ¡¿Quieres creer en héroes?! ¡PUES MEJOR HAZLO TÚ MISMO Y NO CUENTES CON NUESTRA AYUDA!

Richard se quedó petrificado ante la figura imponente de Setsuna, su mirada y cada palabra que salía de su boca estaba cargada de ira y resentimiento. Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru también se paralizaron al ver a Setsuna escupir esas palabras en la cara de su invitado. Él la miró fijamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, adquiriendo una expresión de furia hacia las Outer Senshies; sin decir ni una palabra, se fue corriendo de la casa.

Setsuna se derrumbó sobre el sillón y empezó a sentir remordimiento por lo que acababa de decir; Michiru se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Hiciste lo correcto –la consoló Michiru –él ya debería saber que ya no podemos seguir siendo superheroinas.

\- Es un pobre iluso –añadió Haruka –De ahora en adelante, seremos seres humanos normales; ya no nos meteremos en esos asuntos.

\- ¿Pero qué va a pasar con Serena? –preguntó preocupada Hotaru. Nadie supo qué responderle.

Pero tampoco sabían que alguien las estaba escuchando a escondidas. Artemis, quien estaba viviendo con ellas desde que Mina se unió a Los Ángeles… Salió de la casa y empezó a buscar a Serena y a Luna para decirles la mala noticia.

* * *

En la preparatoria, Los Ángeles de la Muerte estaban preparando todo para cuando Sailor Moon se presentara; Ami estaba en el techo manejando el dron que mantenía vigilada a Serena y vigilando a Darien, quien estaba atado a una antena; Lita estaba con Ami, y acabó de colocar cámaras de vigilancia en las entradas del lugar; Rei y Mina se hallaban en la parte de abajo, vigilando a los rehenes.

Mina, aburrida de esperar, se le ocurrió algo para pasar el rato:

\- ¡Escuchen todos! –se dirigió a los rehenes -¡Voy a elegir a uno de ustedes al azar y al que elija se podrá ir en paz! –Los rehenes comenzaron a murmurar entre sí; Rei se le acercó extrañada.

\- ¡Mina! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! –preguntó la pelinegra confundida, a lo que Mina se limitó a guiñarle el ojo. Rei siguió sin entender qué tramaba su amiga, hasta que Mina observó a los rehenes y eligió a una rubia bonita, pero que se notaba que era de esas "rubias estúpidas".

\- ¡Tú! ¡Lárgate de aquí! –entonces la rubia se levantó nerviosa y empezó a correr hacia la salida; de repente, su cabeza estalló en mil pedazos y el cuerpo cayó al suelo inerte. Los rehenes se escandalizaron y se pusieron histéricos, gritando por todas partes; Mina disparó su Águila del Desierto .50 al techo para hacerlos callar.

\- ¡Esto es lo que les pasará a los que se atrevan a escapar! –amenazó Mina. Rei se impresionó al ver lo que ocurrió y en ese momento se oyó un teléfono: Mina sacó su celular y recibió la llamada. Era Ami.

\- ¡¿QUÉ COÑO SUCEDE ALLÍ ABAJO?! –exclamó molesta Ami.

\- Nada –dijo Mina despreocupada –solamente dándoles un mensaje a nuestros invitados.

\- ¡Pásame a Rei! –ordenó Ami, pero en vez de ello, Mina colgó.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Mina?! –exclamó Rei perpleja. Mina la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

\- Yo… no… recibo… órdenes. ¿Entendiste? –Rei la miró fijamente y se quedó en silencio.

* * *

Serena estaba angustiada, sin saber qué iba a hacer al respecto. Caminaba como loca de un lado para el otro, sin poder hallar una respuesta a este problema; cualquier decisión que tomara, podría llevarla a sufrir el mismo destino que sus amigas. De repente, escuchó una voz:

\- ¡Serena! –ella volteó hacia afuera y vio abajo en la calle a Artemis.

\- ¡Artemis! –ella lo saludó.

\- ¡Espera, voy para allá! –el felino blanco trepó por las ruinas y se acercó a Serena.

\- Artemis, no deberías estar aquí, nos están observando –Serena señaló al dron que estaba volando.

\- Lo sé –explicó Artemis –Richard, el amigo de Ami, fue a la casa de las Outer Senshies y pidió su ayuda… Pero ellas se rehusaron a participar.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! –Serena se quedó en shock al escuchar esto.

\- Al parecer ya no quieren involucrarse, convencidas de que van a fracasar nuevamente –dijo el felino blanco con amargura.

Serena sintió una mezcla de emociones turbulentas, sintiéndose sola y desamparada al no contar con la ayuda de las Sailor Scouts. Ahora sentía una enorme presión, pues se le acababa el tiempo para decidir si salvar a Darien o salvar al personal de la preparatoria.

\- No sé qué hacer… no lo sé –Serena se derrumbó y se quebró emocionalmente, totalmente confundida.

\- Serena… -Artemis trató de decir algo, y en ese momento entró la señora Tsukino al cuarto.

\- Serena, haz lo que creas conveniente –le dijo su madre sonriente –No importa las decisiones que tomes, siempre te apoyaremos. Antes que una Sailor Scout, siempre serás una humana que cometerá errores y el cometer errores es normal. No menosprecio la carga que debes soportar, así que ve allá y haz lo que tengas qué hacer, sin importar qué elijas.

Serena se levantó y con una fuerza que no había sentido desde hace días, se transformó en Sailor Moon, más decidida que nunca, se dirigió hacia el sitio de reunión.

\- ¡Serena, ahorita te alcanzo! –dijo Artemis -¡Voy a buscar a Luna!

El dron siguió a Serena vigilándola de cerca, pero justo en ese momento, comenzó a llover sobre la ciudad.

* * *

En la parte alta del edificio de la preparatoria, Ami, con el control del dron en su poder, les avisó a las demás por medio del reloj de pulsera.

\- Atención, todas. Serena se dirige hacia acá. Estén listas para cualquier cosa que suceda.

Cayó un trueno y de la nada apareció Serena frente a Ami, en medio de la lluvia; ambas se miraron fijamente una a la otra.

\- Ami –dijo Sailor Moon en tono frío.

\- Serena –Ami también habló en tono frío -¿Ya tomaste una decisión? –preguntó Ami impasible.

\- Si –dijo Sailor Moon y sin decir ni una palabra, señaló hacia abajo, indicando que eligió al personal de la preparatoria en lugar de a Darien.

\- ¿Es tu decisión final? –cuestionó Ami.

\- Así es –replicó Sailor Moon con firmeza.

\- Muy bien –dijo Ami resignada, e inmediatamente se puso en contacto con sus compañeras por medio del reloj –Lita, tráelo.

De repente, del cielo bajó Lita cargando una losa de piedra y en esa losa estaba atado Darien. Sailor Moon permaneció impasible.

\- Lita –dijo la rubia con aparente tranquilidad a su otra ex amiga.

\- Serena –ella le devolvió el saludo de manera fría. Luego Lita se apartó para mostrar a Darien, quien a pesar de estar atado a la losa, no tenía ningún rasguño.

\- ¡Serena! –exclamó él, pero ella apartó la mirada de él al saber lo que tenía qué hacer. Luego Ami le extendió a Serena una pistola, que a simple vista parecía normal.

\- Adelante, has lo que debes hacer –Sailor Moon tomó nerviosa la pistola, y le resultó pesada, además de que nunca antes había cogido un arma, ni mucho menos usado una –Y te advierto –la rubia volteó hacia donde estaba Ami, quien le explicó de manera gélida –No intentes hacer algo estúpido: esa pistola está hecha específicamente para que realices esta tarea. Si no me crees, sólo dispárame.

Sailor Moon sintió una enorme ansiedad al tener que dispararle a Ami, pero aun así levantó la pistola, apuntó hacia Ami, sintió el gatillo duro y al presionarlo sólo hizo click, pero no salió ni un tiro.

\- Te lo dije –respondió Ami impasible –Y ahora… HAZLO.

Sailor Moon se acercó lentamente a su amado, en medio de la intensa lluvia, empuñando la pistola, con la mirada ensombrecida por su cabello. Darien vio a su amada acercarse, sus nervios se agitaron, su corazón le latía muy rápido y comenzó a sudar copiosamente. Ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- Serena… -dijo Darien tratando de consolarla –si tienes qué hacerlo, solamente hazlo.

\- No quiero… –ella sollozó al ver a Darien a los ojos -¡NO QUIERO HACERLO!

\- ¡Serena, es mejor que yo muera a que todas esas personas mueran! –exclamó Darien molesto –Por favor, no lo pienses… Sólo hazlo.

Antes de proceder, Sailor Moon se abalanzó sobre Darien y colocó sus labios sobre los de él: su último beso. Después de unos segundos, ella se separó de él, retrocedió, y aun sollozando, levantó la pistola, colocó el cañón en la frente de Darien y desmartilló el arma.

\- Adiós Serena –se despidió él, derramando unas lágrimas y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- A-a-a-adiós –Sailor Moon cerró los ojos y con ambas manos sujetó el arma, apretó poco a poco el gatillo, pero justo en ese momento…

Una serie de disparos se oían desde la parte de abajo del edificio. Ami y Lita se sobresaltaron, así como Sailor Moon y Darien, viendo para todas partes tratando de descubrir quién fue. Ami usó el comunicador.

\- ¡Mina! ¡Rei! ¡¿Qué carajos sucede allá abajo?! –exclamó Ami molesta.

\- ¡Al parecer tu "noviecito" Richard y tu madre se unieron a la fiesta! –exclamó Rei alterada, mientras ella y Mina combatían a las Sailor Scouts.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! –exclamó Ami perpleja, luego vio a través de la pantalla del control del dron y vio que Richard estaba liberando a los rehenes, mientras que Sailor Neo-Mercury y Sailor Neo-Venus combatían a Rei y a Mina.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ami? –preguntó Lita.

\- Cambio de planes –dijo Ami furiosa y se volteó a ver a Sailor Moon -¡Matémosla!

\- ¡Espera! Tengo una mejor idea –Lita tocó unos botones de su antebrazo derecho, y después alertó a Mina y a Rei -¡Escuchen las dos, puse bombas en este edificio y las acabo de activar! ¡Sólo tienen cinco minutos para escapar con vida!

Ami escuchó perpleja lo que hizo Lita y al captar el mensaje, Mina y Rei huyeron por una ventana, mientras que las Sailor Scouts y Richard guiaban a los rehenes hacia las salidas más cercanas; Ami llamó a su águila mientras que Lita voló del lugar. Serena permaneció al lado de Darien.

\- ¡Serena, debes huir! –le suplicó a la rubia.

\- ¡No lo haré! –Serena buscó desesperada algo con que sacar a Darien y de repente se le prendió el foco al ver la pistola -¡Darien, no te muevas! –Él vio que Sailor Moon levantó la pistola y comenzó a disparar hacia las cuerdas que lo ataban, logrando romperlas.

Una vez que Darien quedó libre de sus ataduras, comenzaron las explosiones por todo el edificio, pero como se hallaban en la parte alta, no tenían un lugar hacia donde huir, creyendo que ese era su fin, por lo que ambos se mantuvieron abrazados, preparados para lo que surgiera.

* * *

El edificio colapsó formando una enorme nube de humo y cenizas que se esparcieron por varios metros a la redonda. Tardó un momento para que la densa nube se dispersara. Ahí estaban los ángeles… viendo el edificio destruido.

\- Se acabó. Todo se derrumbó –dijo Ami impasible.

\- ¿Quieres empezar a buscar los cadáveres de Serena y Darien? –dijo Lita con cinismo. Pero en ese momento se escuchó un grito:

\- ¡TIERRA TIEMBLA! –y de la enorme nube de humo que aún no se disipaba, surgió una bola de energía que impactó sobre Ami, lanzándola varios metros. Lita vio a Ami estrellarse contra un edificio, totalmente perpleja.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! –pero Lita no pudo terminar la frase, pues otro ataque apareció de la neblina -¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO! –el siguiente ataque le dio de lleno en el torso y la mandó hacia otro lado.

Una vez que el humo se disipó, Lita y Ami, tratando de incorporarse, vieron a los responsables de los ataques: Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune; pero para mayor sorpresa, atrás de ellas estaban Sailor Moon y Darien, protegidos por una especie de barrera. Los dos abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que aún estaban vivos.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Sailor Moon confundida y Darien vio un brillo resplandeciente del broche de la rubia.

\- ¡El cristal de plata nos salvó! –exclamó Darien sorprendido. Luego Sailor Moon volteó a ver al cristal de plata e inmediatamente perdió el brillo y la barrera que los protegía desapareció. Ambos se vieron unos a otros sonriendo, hasta que…

\- ¡Malditas perras! –una voz se oyó de otro lado y vieron un par de figuras acercarse: eran Mina y Rei, y estaban sumamente furiosas porque el plan resultó un fracaso.

\- ¡Ahora todas ustedes morirán! –Mina apuntó su rifle de alto poder y, al momento de disparar, las Sailor Scouts no pudieron escapar a tiempo; cuando las balas se aproximaban hacia ellas, surgió un grito:

\- ¡CAMPO DE ENERGÍA! –Y de la nada, las balas se detuvieron en el aire, para luego caer indefensas. Entonces apareció Sailor Saturn con su alabarda.

\- ¡¿Ah, sí?! –exclamó Rei encolerizada -¡Pues a ver si logras detener esto, pequeña chupavergas! –Rei corrió hacia la barrera hecha por Sailor Saturn, desenvainó la katana negra y al momento de hacer el corte, surgió otro grito de la nada.

\- ¡GRITO MORTAL! –y una esfera de energía golpeó a Rei, lanzándola hacia un auto estacionado. Mina buscó al responsable del ataque, pero al voltear hacia atrás, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara que la derrumbó sobre los escombros: era Sailor Pluto. Mina trató de incorporarse, pero la Sailor Scout le apuntó a la cara con el báculo.

\- ¡Ni siquiera te muevas! –amenazó Sailor Pluto con una mirada peligrosa, y Mina la miró fijamente al rostro. Pero en ese momento, cuando las Sailor Scouts creían que por fin tenían el asunto en sus manos, llegó alguien inesperado.

\- ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! –exclamó Mefistófeles de la nada. Todas las Sailor Scouts voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba él y se prepararon para lo cualquier movimiento o ataque que realizara.

\- Si te eliminamos entonces nuestras amigas regresarán a la normalidad ¿No es así? –cuestionó Sailor Neptune.

\- Pues si eso creen, vengan por mí –respondió Mefistófeles burlón y entonces Sailor Uranus realizó su ataque:

\- ¡TIERRA TIEMBLA! –el ataque se dirigió directo a Mefistófeles, pero en vez de esquivar el ataque, él levantó una mano, la abrió y el ataque de Sailor Uranus fue absorbido por él.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! –la Sailor Scout se quedó perpleja, y de repente Mefistófeles le regresó el ataque, lanzándola hacia una parte de los escombros, dejándola herida.

\- ¡SAILOR URANUS! –exclamó Sailor Neptune al ver que su compañera se encontraba herida e inconsciente, provocando que se distrajera y no pusiera atención a lo que hizo después.

\- ¡Y ahora, que se suelten los demonios! –exclamó Mefistófeles, mientras abría los brazos y lanzó al cielo unos rayos oscuros que después cayeron justo encima de Los Ángeles…, lo que les dio más fuerza y velocidad y las volvió más malignas. Acto seguido desapareció.

Ahora Los Ángeles… se pusieron de pie y se enfrentaron a las Sailor Scouts, ahora más peligrosas que antes.

* * *

Sailor Neptune se enfrentó a Lita, quien empezó a disparar sus mini-ametralladoras contra ella, por lo que Sailor Scout debió esquivar y esconderse de los disparos y utilizó su espejo para poder ver una oportunidad para evadirse. Luego ella salió de su escondite y utilizó el espejo lanzando un haz de luz sobre Lita, cegándola temporalmente, aprovechando la oportunidad para lanzarse sobre ella, atacándola tanto como pudo, a base de puñetazos y patadas.

Sailor Uranus a duras penas pudo ponerse de pie, y en ese preciso momento vio a Ami, armada con el hacha de mano y el martillo de mano, que atacó desde el aire, por lo que la Sailor Scout evadió el ataque, la rubia sacó su espada y bloqueó el ataque de Ami. Luego se enfrentaron ferozmente, atacándose y esquivando ataques sin descanso.

Sailor Saturn peleaba con Rei, quien se puso de pie gracias al poder de Mefistófeles, y se enfrentó a la Sailor Scout con la lanza naginata; el combate estaba parejo, aunque Rei llevaba ligeramente la ventaja por el poder maligno otorgado por su tutor, que la volvió más ágil que su adversaria.

Sailor Pluto se enfrentaba a Mina quien, en vez de usar una de sus armas de fuego, decidió divertirse usando su cuchillo de guerra y sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que la Sailor Scout evadía y bloqueaba los ataques de Mina, pero ésta logró hacerle unos cortes a su contrincante, haciendo que Sailor Pluto perdiera agilidad y fuerza.

Sailor Moon y Darien no hacían otra cosa que mirar, y cuando Mefistófeles trató de capturarla usando sus poderes, el rayo creciente de Sailor Neo-Venus lo bloqueó y él siguió atacando, pero la intervención de Sailor Neo-Mercury ayudó a emparejar las cosas.

* * *

Sailor Saturn se estaba agotando en su pelea con Rei y en un momento de debilidad ella se derrumbó cansada, por lo que Rei aprovechó la oportunidad: retrocedió un poco, utilizó la lanza naginata como jabalina y con todas sus fuerzas la arrojó hacia su contrincante; la Sailor Scout de repente vio la lanza de Rei acercándose velozmente hacia ella, pero por el agotamiento tardó en reaccionar.

De repente, sintió que algo la empujó hacia otro lado, pero no pudo ver qué era; al final, la lanza terminó por empalar a alguien hacia una pared de los escombros, pero no fue Sailor Saturn la que resultó empalada por la lanza… fue Sailor Moon.

\- ¡SERENAAAAAA! –gritó Darien con todas sus fuerzas, quedando en shock al ver a su amada atravesada de lado a lado por la lanza de Rei y al borde de la muerte

Rei se quedó perpleja al ver que su ex amiga fuera la que recibió el ataque, terminando atravesada y empalada en la pared; Sailor Moon sintió un dolor intenso y vio la sangre corriéndole, tanto por el vientre, como por la espalda; utilizó lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para tratar de quitarse la lanza, pero no fue suficiente.

Las peleas se detuvieron al escuchar el grito de Darien, y todos voltearon a ver hacia donde yacía Serena, agonizando y sangrando; todos quedaron impactados y petrificados al ver lo sucedido. Las Sailor Scouts intentaron acercarse a Sailor Moon, pero Ami descubrió un nuevo ataque: poderes congelantes arrojados desde sus manos, los cuales utilizó para paralizar a las Sailor Scouts, dejando sin congelar sus brazos y cabeza.

\- ¡MIERDA! –gruñó Sailor Neptune al sentir su cuerpo congelado -¡No puedo moverme!

\- ¡NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARLA! –exclamó encolerizada Sailor Pluto.

Rei se acercó a Sailor Moon, quien trataba inútilmente de sacarse la lanza de su estómago.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Rei confundida y perpleja -¡¿Por qué te interpusiste, idiota?!

\- Tuve… qué… hacerlo… - respondió ella agonizando, tosió y escupió algo de sangre.

Las demás se acercaron y vieron cómo Serena agonizaba lenta y dolorosamente. Ami se le acercó y con semblante frío, le propuso:

\- Serena, aún puedes salvar tu vida mientras puedas –Serena se quedó mirando fijamente a Ami, tratando de escuchar lo que decía –Tienes dos opciones: unirte a nosotras o morir de manera rápida.

\- Creo… que… ya… sabes… la… respuesta… Ami… -volvió a escupir sangre y dijo con firmeza –mejor muerta… que… unirme… a ustedes…

Ninguna dijo nada al respecto, hasta que Lita le preguntó secamente:

\- ¿Entonces cómo prefieres morir? ¿Decapitada o con el tiro de gracia? –Sailor Moon lentamente levantó el dedo hacia Mina, dando a entender que prefería una muerte rápida.

\- Como tú quieras –respondió secamente Mina e inmediatamente le colocó el cañón de la pistola en la boca de Sailor Moon, quitó el seguro y le dijo a su ex amiga –Hasta pronto, Serena.

Sailor Moon cerró sus ojos, resignada a su destino, se escuchó un ruido potente y seco, pues Mina asesinó a Serena a bocajarro: el disparo atravesó la cabeza de Serena y luego cayó inerte, aún con la lanza clavada en su vientre. Rei tomó la lanza y esta volvió a su tamaño original, provocando que el cuerpo de Serena se desplomara en el suelo. La transformación de Serena terminó.

Las demás Sailor Scouts y Darien no daban crédito a lo que vieron: su princesa, su protegida… estaba muerta. Lita cargó el cadáver de Serena sobre sus brazos.

\- ¡MALDITAS! ¡MALDITAS SEAN TODAS USTEDES! –gritó histérica Sailor Uranus, sintiendo cómo poco a poco el hielo que la tenía atrapada se iba derritiendo, recuperando poco a poco la movilidad por la ira que sentía en esos momentos -¡JURO POR MI VIDA QUE VOY A MATARLAS! ¡ME LAS VOY A JODER A TODAS USTEDES!

Los ángeles escucharon lo que gritó Sailor Uranus, pero no dijeron nada; Ami sacó unas cuerdas de la nada y ató el cadáver de Serena al dragón de Rei muy fuertemente para que no se cayera y sin más, volaron de vuelta hacia su escondite, sin decir ni una palabra al respecto, permaneciendo calladas. Fue para ellas una victoria amarga, pues se suponía que debían mantenerla con vida para que se convirtiera en una de ellas.

* * *

Las Sailor Scouts vieron con rabia e impotencia cómo los ángeles se llevaban el cadáver de Serena. Sailor Uranus logró salir del bloque de hielo y con los ánimos caídos, lentamente fue a liberar a sus compañeras, canalizando su rabia para golpear fuertemente los bloques de hielo. Cada una de las Sailor Scouts fueron liberadas por Sailor Uranus, pero ninguna pudo mantenerse en pie y todas se desplomaron en el suelo, sollozando amargamente la muerte de su princesa.

Sailor Neptune dejó caer su espejo y en un arranque de ira, con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzó a pisotearlo de manera violenta y gritando, hasta que se rompió. Se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

Sailor Saturn se acercó a Sailor Pluto y ambas se abrazaron, llorando amargamente por lo sucedido.

Sailor Uranus golpeó violentamente un pedazo de concreto de forma continua, hasta que le sangraron los nudillos y se desplomó sobre él, sollozando.

Sailor Neo-Mercury abrazaba a Darien, quien no paraba de llorar y de gritar el nombre de Serena, mientras que Sailor Neo-Venus no podía creer lo que había hecho Mina, pensando que todo esto era sólo una pesadilla. Se le acercó Richard y ella se le echó encima abrazándolo.

De la nada, aparecieron Luna y Artemis, se acercaron a Sailor Neo-Venus y al escuchar lo sucedido, se echaron a llorar también; Luna encontró el broche de Serena, lo recogió y se lo entregó a Darien.

Pero no eran las únicas que sufrían: el personal de la preparatoria, alumnos y maestros, quienes habían sido rescatados, se acercaron a las Sailor Scouts y las acompañaron en su dolor y angustia; supieron que ella estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar la vida de su amante para salvar las suyas. Fue un momento verdaderamente doloroso para todos, pues habían perdido a alguien a quien todos amaban.


	16. De vuelta a la vida

**16\. DE VUELTA A LA VIDA**

La noticia de la muerte de Sailor Moon se corrió como reguero de pólvora: estuvo en las primeras planas en todos los periódicos de Japón, en la radio, en la televisión… pero donde más se volvió viral fue en las redes sociales. Todo el mundo llegó a enterarse de esta tragedia "a la velocidad de la luz", varios admiradores quedaron conmocionados y amigos cercanos a Serena Tsukino quedaron en shock.

Darien les llevó la noticia a los padres y hermano de Serena y la reacción fue demasiado para ellos: la señora Tsukino sufrió un desmayo, el señor Tsukino lloró amargamente mientras sujetaba a su esposa, y Sammy abrazó a sus padres, protestando, negándose a creer que su hermana estaba muerta. Darien se quedó mirando a la familia, como una figura de porcelana.

De repente, oyeron unas voces afuera de la casa, la cual todavía tenía el agujero provocado por la explosión. Darien y la familia Tsukino salieron a ver de qué se trataba y se sorprendieron de lo que había afuera. Una multitud se hallaba reunida afuera de la casa, portando velas y arreglos florales, mostrando respetos a su querida heroína; la familia se quedó sin palabras ante tal muestra de afecto y solidaridad. Pero lo más sorprendente, es que varios de ellos ayudaron a reconstruir la casa, a reparar el enorme agujero.

* * *

Las Outer Sailor Senshies comenzaron a empacar todas sus pertenencias, ya que la muerte de su querida princesa Serenity las había afectado bastante y decidieron vivir en otra parte lejos de Tokio. Las cuatro juraron que nunca más volverían a transformarse, pues comenzaron a pensar que todo esto se había vuelto una maldición, ya que no habían logrado salvar al resto de las Sailor Scouts.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el escondite en la isla en medio del mar, las chicas, cansadas por el reciente combate, llevaron el cadáver de Serena todavía fresco ante Mefistófeles en la habitación de Ami, que era el único cuarto que contaba con equipo forense; Mefistófeles puso cara de pocos amigos al ver cómo estaba el cadáver, además de que no era eso lo que él quería.

\- Ajá ¿Y qué se supone que deba hacer con esto? ¿Eh? –preguntó secamente Mefistófles.

\- Pues que hagas tu magia –dijo tajante Ami, sin su máscara.

\- ¿Mi magia? ¿A qué te refieres con eso exactamente? –preguntó él de forma despectiva.

\- Creo que sabes exactamente a qué nos referimos –respondió Lita en tono despectivo.

\- No te hagas el inocente, pues sabemos que tú tienes los poderes para traer a los muertos a la vida –dijo Rei mirando a Mefistófeles a los ojos.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Acaso creen que puedo revivir a los muertos así de sencillo? –repuso Mefistófeles molesto -¡Pude hacerlo con ustedes porque estaban vivas! ¡Pero esto… no es tan sencillo como creen!

\- ¡¿Pero sí puedes hacerlo, verdad?! –exclamó Mina exasperada.

\- ¡De que puedo, sí puedo! –explicó él armándose de paciencia, volteando a ver el cadáver –Pero me va a consumir parte de mis poderes y eso era lo que quería evitar a toda costa –Volteó a ver a las chicas y al ver sus miradas inquisitivas sobre él, supo que no le quedaba de otra, así que dijo resignado –De acuerdo, pero si lo voy a hacer, necesitaré de su ayuda ¿De acuerdo?

Las chicas asintieron entusiasmadas, por lo que esperaron las primeras instrucciones de su mentor.

\- Lita, necesito que hagas un escaneo y nos muestres el daño para poder reparar las heridas.

Lita utilizó su ojo biónico a modo de escáner para revisar el daño hecho en el cadáver y luego lo proyectó al aire para que todos pudieran ver.

\- La lanza dañó el estómago, el páncreas, parte del hígado y el diafragma, pero se desvió por la columna vertebral –observó Lita –Mientras que el balazo que le dio Mina dañó el cerebelo y la nuca; hubo una hemorragia masiva por ambas heridas.

\- De acuerdo, ahora vamos a proceder con cuidado, pues no queremos que parezca una burda versión de Frankenstein –explicó Mefistófeles y se dirigió a Ami -¿Recuerdas que querías ser doctora?

\- ¡Si, doctora de vivos! –repuso Ami molesta -¡No de cadáveres!

\- ¡Pues ahora necesito tu ayuda! –repuso él igual de molesto y sacó un maletín con instrumentos quirúrgicos –Vamos a proceder: utilicemos este cauterizador especial, es para poder unir cualquier clase de tejidos incluso después de muertos, pero hay que utilizarlo con cuidado, pues no queremos que se peguen a otros tejidos, ¿comprendes?

Ami asintió, encendió el cauterizador, utilizó unos lentes especiales para poder ver mejor, se puso un delantal, una mascarilla para no esparcir bacterias sobre el cadáver y guantes de hule; Mefistófeles también se vistió para el momento.

\- ¡Mina, acércanos la luz! –ordenó él y Mina acercó una lámpara potente para que los dos pudieran ver mejor la herida a cicatrizar. Luego él se levantó y les dijo:

\- Les voy a pedir a las tres que salgan, ya que necesitamos mucha concentración en esto ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Y qué haremos en este tiempo? –preguntó Rei.

\- Por lo que veo, necesitan reparar sus trajes y armaduras por la reciente pelea; aprovechen para descansar o lo que quieran hacer mientras nosotros hacemos esto ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros les avisaremos.

A Rei, Mina y Lita no les quedó de otra que obedecer y regresar a sus respectivos cuartos. Rei y Lita se quitaron sus armaduras y las colocaron en ganchos para colgarlas; inmediatamente una máquina escaneó los daños a las armaduras, tratando de evaluar los daños y mostraban rajaduras y roturas en varias partes; la de Lita mostraba un cortocircuito en la parte del antebrazo izquierdo.

* * *

Mina dejó sus armas en un estante, se quitó la ropa y al olerla sintió náuseas, pues había estado usando el mismo traje por varios días, así que lo puso a lavar mientras ella tomaba una ducha. Al salir de allí se puso algo cómodo, buscó en la heladera algo para comer y halló un par de piernas y un cerebro humanos; los puso en una parrilla para asarlas, junto con algunas verduras, mientras bebía una cerveza. También puso música a alto volumen y comenzó a cantar:

\- _¡Putos! ¡Los putos! ¡Los putos extraterrestres!; ¡Putos! ¡Los putos! ¡Los putos extraterrestres! –_ Todos los demás escucharon la canción, excepto Ami y Mefistófeles, pues no llegaba el potente ruido al cuarto de Ami _-¡Putos extraterrestres, nos quieren violar! ¡Y si nos descuidamos, por culo nos van a dar!_ *

De repente, oyó unos golpes tremendos en la puerta; bajó el volumen de la música, fue a abrir la puerta, y estaba Lita vestida con una bata de baño, sandalias y con un humor de perros.

\- ¡Mina, cambia esa puta canción en este instante! –gruñó Lita apretando los dientes, señalando el estéreo y con una mirada de ira intensa. Atrás de ella estaba Rei, nerviosa ante la actitud de su amiga.

\- Deja que yo le explique, ¿De acuerdo? –intervino la pelinegra tratando de apaciguar los ánimos; una vez que Lita se alejó, Rei le explicó a Mina:

\- Escucha, no puedes poner esa canción cerca de Lita o de Ami.

\- ¿Y por qué carajos no, Rei? –preguntó Mina desafiante.

\- ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo fue que se convirtieron en lo que son ahora?! –le recordó Rei. Luego Mina comenzó a hacer memoria, recordando que ambas habían sido brutalmente violadas; entonces se dio cuenta que era mejor quitar la canción a tener que enfrentar las iras de Lita o de Ami, pero especialmente Lita, por ser la más intimidante y agresiva del grupo –O al menos, solamente escúchala para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Ok, lo haré –aceptó ella a regañadientes y después se regresó a su habitación.

Rei fue al cuarto central a hablar con su amiga, y se sentó junto a ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Rei algo nerviosa ante cualquier posición que tomara Lita al respecto. Aquella estaba sentada en un sillón, viendo fijamente la fogata del centro, ceñuda y pensativa.

\- Cuando escuché esa canción –explicó Lita con seriedad y sin apartar la mirada a la fogata –De repente recordé ese momento… y todo el dolor que sentí cuando esos sujetos comenzaron a golpearme por todas partes… -era la primera vez que ella contaba sin tapujos aquél momento doloroso y sintió como si lo estuviera reviviendo, pues su voz se volvió quebradiza –me quebraron varios huesos y un par de costillas… me tiraron tres dientes… me rompieron la nariz… -su voz sonó entrecortada, mientras Rei escuchaba atentamente –me golpearon repetidamente en el estómago y en el rostro… -luego apretó sus puños muy fuertemente como si estuviera reviviendo el dolor que sintió –luego… comenzaron a penetrarme… por la vagina… y por el ano… violentamente… en varias ocasiones sin parar… y cada vez que gritaba… solamente provocaba que ellos siguieran atormentándome… -sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas –ellos… me ponían sus asquerosas vergas en la boca… y me obligaban a tragar su semen… -Lita se quebró y comenzó a sollozar amargamente al recordar esos instantes –era realmente asqueroso… tener esa cosa en mi boca… después de que estuvo dentro de mi culo… y al final –se estremeció por lo que iba a decir –me dieron un puntapié… justo en mi entrepierna… fue un dolor realmente insoportable… ¡PUTA MADRE! –Lita agachó su cabeza hacia adelante llevándose las manos al rostro, llorando fuertemente.

Rei escuchaba cada palabra del relato de su amiga y al final no supo qué decir; se quedó en silencio por unos instantes y ambas notaron que Mina estaba también escuchando atentamente, con rostro serio y sin decir ni una palabra; ahora se dio cuenta del porqué Lita reaccionó de la manera que lo hizo al escuchar esa canción. Pero luego Lita levantó su cabeza, volvió a mirar la fogata y continuó:

\- Pero cuando Mefistófeles me curó las heridas y me dio estos poderes… -Lita abrió sus manos y se quedó mirándolos fijamente –sentí una fuerza que nunca antes había imaginado, lo que me permitió tener una segunda oportunidad, poder cobrar venganza por todo ese dolor y tener una mayor seguridad en mí misma –Ella apretó los puños de golpe al decir esto.

De repente, el ambiente se detuvo cuando apareció Ami atrás de ellas, con actitud tranquila.

\- Buenas noticias: Ya terminamos de reparar las heridas en el cuerpo de Serena. Ahora Mefistófeles se va a encargar de darle una nueva apariencia.

\- ¿Y va a traer a Serena a la vida? –preguntó Lita curiosa, enjugándose las lágrimas. Ami vió el rostro de Lita, pero no decidió no hacer preguntas en ese momento.

\- Aún no, hasta que ya esté lista la apariencia de ella y luego la pondremos en una máquina que requerirá de energía eléctrica –Ami bostezó y dijo –Bueno voy a tomar una ducha y después descansaré un poco. Fue realmente agotador. Avísenme cuando surja algo ¿de acuerdo?

Las demás asintieron y Ami se retiró, aunque aún se preguntaba sobre el porqué Lita tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En ese momento, Lita comenzó a recordar algunas cosas, pero una cosa hizo que le empezara a hervir la sangre: el momento en que su novio la cortó en medio de la lluvia en el parque. Pero antes de que dijera algo, salió Mefistófeles del cuarto de Ami, jadeando de cansancio e hizo un anuncio.

\- Buenas noticias, chicas. Ya le di poderes y atuendo nuevo a Serena y fue realmente agotador.

\- ¿Entonces Serena ya está viva? –preguntó emocionada Mina.

\- Ehhh… No exactamente –respondió él tratando de recuperar el aliento –Pero ya vamos a esa parte y necesitaré de la ayuda de ustedes tres. Vengan conmigo.

Las tres entraron al cuarto de Ami, y vieron lo enorme que era su cuarto: al llegar a la mesa de autopsias, las tres se llevaron una sorpresa.

Vieron a Serena, todavía muerta sobre la mesa, pero con una apariencia distinta: su cabello ya no era rubio, sino negro como el de Rei, un par de cuernos le salían de la cabeza, una tiara que se le veía por debajo del fleco, la piel pálida como la de ellas, los labios color rojo brillante, ojeras rojas debajo de los ojos, aretes con forma de cráneo, un collar negro alrededor del cuello y unos guantes negros que le llegaban desde los codos hasta las palmas, dejando los dedos de las manos al descubierto y en vez de uñas, tenía garras. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su voluptuoso cuerpo: unos pechos enormes que estaban semi descubiertos por un corsé de cuero negro que cubría todo su torso hasta los genitales, pero dejaba al descubierto sus enormes nalgas, una larga cola negra que sobresalía de atrás, unas enormes alas de murciélago que salían de su espalda y para rematar, unas enormes botas negras.

\- ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? –preguntó ansioso Mefistófeles.

\- ¿Alguna otra cosa que no estemos viendo? –preguntó sarcástica Rei.

\- Observen –él abrió la boca de Serena y pudieron apreciar un par de colmillos puntiagudos, lo cual asombró aún más a las chicas.

\- ¿Transformaste a Serena… en un vampiro? –preguntó incrédula Lita.

\- Mejor dicho en un súcubo –una voz se oyó detrás de ellas; era Ami, con bata de baño y con una toalla en la cabeza, pues había salido de la ducha –Tendrá la habilidad de poder transformarse en cualquier criatura, y tendrá poderes mágicos oscuros, como viajar por el tiempo y el espacio.

\- Y además será lo opuesto a lo que era antes –siguió explicando Mefistófeles –será más inteligente de lo que era… pero sin llegar a lo que es Ami.

\- Me gustaría ver eso pronto –dijo ansiosa Rei.

\- Para eso necesitaré tu ayuda –se dirigió a Lita y le pidió que se acercara –Necesito que tomes su mano y le administres una descarga eléctrica, lo suficientemente potente para hacer que sus órganos vuelvan a funcionar, pero no demasiado para evitar que el cuerpo quede inservible, ¿estamos? –Lita asintió y luego se acercó a un aparato que medía los signos vitales -¿Lista? Y… ¡AHORA!

Lita tomó la mano derecha de Serena y comenzó a pasarle una leve corriente eléctrica que la sacudió un poco.

\- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Lita sin quitar sus manos de la de Serena.

\- Nada aún –dijo Mefistófeles viendo la máquina de signos vitales –aumenta la potencia.

Lita aumentó la potencia de la corriente y el cuerpo se sacudió más fuerte, pero aún no mostraba signos de vida.

\- ¡Aumenta un poco más! –ordenó Mefistófeles y Lita aumentó más la potencia de la corriente y el cuerpo se sacudió más fuerte.

\- ¡¿Cuánto más hay qué hacer esto?! –preguntó Lita un tanto nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasarle al cuerpo.

\- ¡Hasta que pueda reaccionar por sí misma! –exclamó Mefistófeles, pues por el ruido de las corrientes, tenía que hablar más alto -¡Más potencia!

Lita no se sentía segura de hacerlo, pero hizo lo que dijo y le administró más potencia al cuerpo. De repente, vio que el cadáver movió un dedo y la máquina mostró un latido.

\- Dile a Lita que se detenga –pidió Mefisófeles a Ami y ella fue a avisarle a Lita.

\- ¡Dice que ya dejes de pasar corriente! –gritó Ami y Lita detuvo la corriente y al detenerse se sintió exhausta y se derrumbó en el suelo. Mina y Rei se le acercaron.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Mina, al ver a su amiga débil. Lita hizo un ademán con la mano para asegurarles que todo estaba bien.

\- Necesito recuperar energías –dijo Lita mientras trataba de ponerse de pie –Tengo mucha hambre y quiero dormir.

Pero luego vieron a Serena que seguía inerte sobre la mesa de autopsias, pensando que habían fallado. Y de repente...

\- ¡Miren! –Rei señaló la mano izquierda de Serena -¡Se está moviendo! –Todas y Mefistófeles se sorprendieron de ver que empezaba a moverse.

Serena sintió varios olores a través de su nariz y varios sonidos que penetraban por sus oídos. Luego sintió una corriente de aire fría por su piel; comenzó a abrir sus ojos y estos eran de color amarillo brillante como los de Mina, tardaron un poco en enfocar la imagen y los colores que se agolpaban sobre ella; empezó a mover sus brazos y piernas. Y al tratar de hablar tosió un poco, pues sus cuerdas vocales estaban empezando a funcionar nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Serena confundida tratando de ver en donde estaba y de repente, al ver a sus ex amigas y a Mefistófeles, se asustó, se apartó de ellas y se puso a la defensiva.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! –preguntó alterada y confundida mientras retrocedía.

\- Estás en nuestro nuevo hogar, Serena –dijo Ami tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, avanzando lentamente hacia ella –Ahora eres una de nosotras.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! –se alteró al escuchar eso y al querer transformarse en Sailor Moon, descubrió que no tenía su broche de transformación, lo que la asustó más.

Viéndose acorralada, vio para un lado y para el otro buscando con qué defenderse, sin hallar nada. Luego vio un espejo a su izquierda y vio con horror y desagrado su nueva transformación. Se acercó para verse mejor y al ver mejor los cambios, se desplomó en el suelo y empezó a sollozar; luego vio sus manos con garras y en ese momento comenzó a recordar lo último que sucedió: cómo estuvo a punto de matar a Darien, cómo salvó la vida de Sailor Saturn a costa de la suya, el dolor intenso al haber sido empalada y el tiro a bocajarro que le proporcionó Mina.

\- Serena… -Mina se acercó a ella para tratar de consolarla, pero tan sólo acercó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, de repente Serena agarró la mano de Mina y la apretó con tanta fuerza que Mina sintió un dolor intenso. Se puso de pie, su mirada se ensombreció y al ver a Mina, sus ojos reflejaron una ira intensa. Las demás se prepararon para cualquier cosa que sucediera y Mina pudo zafarse, sintiendo un dolor agudo en su brazo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE ME HICIERON?! –rugió Serena furiosa mirando fijamente a las demás. De repente, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, su cabello comenzó a moverse por su cuenta y sus colmillos se agrandaron.

\- Ya eres de los nuestros Serena, te guste o no –repuso Mefistófeles ante la actitud retadora de Serena.

\- ¡NO QUIERO SER UNA DE USTEDES! –exclamó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos y su voz sonó diabólica.

\- ¿Estás segura? –cuestionó Rei y le puso el espejo frente a ella. Al verse a sí misma convertida en demonio, Serena se quedó muda –Acéptalo, ya no eres Sailor Moon, ya no luchas más "por el amor y la justicia". Esa época en que hacíamos presentaciones cursis terminó. Ahora, es momento dejar esa época atrás y hacer las cosas de otra forma, ¿comprendes?

Serena continuaba en negación, al no poder ni querer aceptar su nueva yo. En su mente sólo tenía una cosa: regresar a ver a su familia, a las otras Sailor Scouts, a Luna… pero sobre todo, a su amado Darien.

\- ¡No! ¡Nunca seré parte de ustedes! ¡Quiero regresar a donde pertenezco! –exclamó Serena decidida y ante los ojos de las demás, comenzó a correr hacia la puerta principal y salió a donde se hallaba la pista de aterrizaje.

\- ¡Serena idiota! –gritó Rei exasperada -¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente! –Ella y las demás estaban a punto de seguirla, pero Mefistófeles levantó un brazo en señal de que se detuvieran.

\- ¡¿Qué carajos haces?! –gruñó Ami.

\- No se apuren –las tranquilizó Mefistófeles –Algo me dice… que ella regresará muy pronto. Porque a donde quiera que vaya, nadie la aceptará como es ahora –sonrió de forma maligna. Las chicas no comprendieron al principio lo que él dijo.

\- Sólo espero que esa perra no la vaya a cagar –repuso Mina molesta, todavía adolorida del brazo.

\- ¡Ah! Por cierto –recordó Mefistófeles –Casi se me olvida –De un chasquido, modificó los relojes de pulsera de las chicas.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Rei -¿Qué le hiciste a los relojes?

\- Oh, nada –contesto Mefistófeles tranquilamente –solamente los modifiqué un poco. Chequen.

Las chicas examinaron sus relojes y rápidamente Ami notó algo diferente.

\- ¿Dónde están los botones de transformación? –preguntó Ami con suspicacia.

\- Ya no los necesitarán –explicó él –Como ya no tienen por qué ocultar sus identidades, ahora solamente dejé los botones rojo y gris para que puedan activar ciertas habilidades y para que se comuniquen entre ustedes y conmigo. Y por cierto –se dirigió a Lita –modifiqué el funcionamiento del botón rojo de tu reloj.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? –preguntó Lita.

\- Ahora podrás elegir entre dos habilidades –siguió explicando –o ser invisible o modificar tu tamaño, encogiéndote o agrandándote.

\- ¡Genial! –exclamó Lita sorprendida.

\- Ahora esperemos que nuestra amiga regrese –dijo él tranquilamente.

* * *

Serena, descontrolada, al ver que no había modo de escapar de la fortaleza, estuvo a punto de rendirse, pero recordó que tenía alas y decidió usarlas. Se concentró y sintió que estas comenzaron a moverse, tomó impulso y sintió cómo se elevaba por los aires; en el camino sintió que sus sentidos se agudizaron: sus ojos podían ver a kilómetros de distancia y sus oídos podían escuchar hasta el ruido más pequeño.

El viaje le tomó unos pocos minutos, llegando a localizar su casa; todavía estaban sus padres y su hermano, pues sus ojos también podían detectar el calor humano; afuera de la casa había muchos arreglos florales, velas y fotos de Sailor Moon. Serena sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo y un sentimiento de soledad y la falta de calor materno.

Serena tocó a la puerta y tocó el timbre; Sammy abrió la puerta y al ver a Serena dejó escapar un grito que alertó a sus papás. Ellos corrieron a la entrada y también se asustaron al ver a Serena en la puerta.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Tranquilícense! –suplicó Serena al ver lo asustada que estaba su familia -¡Soy yo! ¡Serena! –Ellos comenzaron a verla detenidamente y se quedaron perplejos y confundidos.

\- ¿Se… Serena? –preguntó la señora Tsukino confundida.

\- ¡Creímos que estabas muerta! –exclamó Sammy perplejo.

\- ¡Lo estuve! –explicó Serena -¡Pero fui revivida por Ami y las demás!

\- ¡Espera! –la detuvo el señor Tsukino –Si te revivieron ellas, eso significa que… ¡ERES UNA DE ELLAS!

\- ¡No, no, no, no! –se apresuró a explicar Serena -¡Solamente por fuera, pero por dentro sigo siendo la… mis… ma… -Serena comenzó a sentirse rara, cayó sobre sus rodillas y luego se desplomó retorciéndose.

\- ¡Serena! ¿Qué te pasa? –la señora Tsukino trató de acercarse a su hija, pero ella se lo impidió.

\- ¡Mamá… no… te… me… acerques… ! –pidió Serena, y de repente sus ojos se tornaron color escarlata y su cabello volvió a moverse por sí mismo; su voz se tornó diabólica -¡Ne… ce… si… to…. SANGRE!

La familia Tsukino se espantó al escuchar esto último y cuando Serena se levantó, buscó como loca algo de sangre y al voltear hacia la calle, vio a un señor de edad avanzada; se fue contra él, el sujeto gritó al ver a Serena, ella le clavó los colmillos en el cuello y comenzó a absorber, no solo la sangre del sujeto, sino también todos los fluidos vitales, dejando un cadáver completamente seco.

Cuando terminó de "cenar", Serena volvió a sus cabales, confundida y desorientada y al ver el cadáver del sujeto se quedó horrorizada; regresó a la casa, pero al tratar de abrir la puerta, descubrió que estaba cerrada con llave. Golpeó a la puerta y gritó a sus padres.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –gritó Serena suplicando -¡Déjenme entrar, por favor!

\- ¡Vete! ¡Déjanos en paz! –exclamó el señor Tsukino.

\- ¡Por favor! –los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas -¡Déjenme entrar!

\- ¡Lárgate! ¡No queremos que nos lastimes! –exclamó Sammy.

\- ¡Tú… tú…! ¡YA NO ERES LA MISMA SERENA DE ANTES! –exclamó la señora Tsukino asustada.

Este último comentario devastó a Serena, quien inmediatamente se fue volando de regreso al escondite, hecha un mar de lágrimas; ahora ya no podía acercarse a nadie más sin lastimarlo. Hizo unas pequeñas paradas a escondidas: el templo Hikawa, que ahora estaba abandonado; la antigua preparatoria destruida y la casa de las Outer Sailor Senshies ahora abandonada. Todo esto le provocaba melancolía al recordar todos los grandes momentos que pasaron ella y sus amigas.

Su última parada fue al departamento de Darien; ella lo vio a escondidas mientras él estaba lamentándose amargamente de la muerte de Serena. Ella quería entrar y hablar con él, pero temía que él reaccionara de la misma forma que su familia, por lo que decidió marcharse. Mientras iba volando de vuelta al escondite, comenzó a caer en la cuenta de que nunca sería la misma de antes y tendría que adaptarse a su nueva identidad, aunque ello significara que todas aquellas personas que había jurado proteger, le temerían, lo que hizo que dentro de ella brotara una enorme ira, por lo que, una vez que regresara a su nuevo hogar, se desquitaría con todos.

* * *

Los ángeles se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos, ocupadas de sus propios asuntos, mientras que Mefistófeles veía a través de la fogata del cuarto central la imagen de Serena, aun tratando de resignarse a su nueva yo. Entonces se oyeron unos pasos que hicieron eco por el pasillo, Mefistófeles se levantó y vio una silueta oscura acercándose lentamente; era Serena, con los ojos cubiertos por el fleco, y se veían unas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Mefistófeles se le acercó para hablar.

\- Serena, debes entender que ya no volverás a ser la… ¡AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

Al estar frente a Mefistófeles, Serena levantó la vista, lo miró a los ojos y lo agarró del pene y de sus testículos, apretándolos fuertemente haciendo que chillara de dolor.

\- ¡Quiero desquitarme contigo por lo que me hiciste, maldito cabrón! –conforme la ira de Serena aumentaba, más apretaba las partes nobles de su nuevo mentor, haciendo que se le saltaran los ojos. Ella le hizo una propuesta –Si quieres que te suelte tus putas bolas y tu salchicha, vas a hacer una cosa sin cuestionarla –se acercó a su cara y le preguntó -¿Entendiste, pendejo? –él asintió e inmediatamente soltó sus órganos, haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas, agarrándose sus partes, sintiendo un dolor inmenso. Las chicas salieron al escuchar los gritos de su mentor y cuál fue su sorpresa al verlo tirado en el suelo, chillando y quejándose, con las manos en sus partes nobles.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó Rei confundida, viendo primero a Serena y luego a Mefistófeles en el suelo.

\- Sólo quiero humillarlo un rato, para que vea lo que siento en estos momentos –repuso Serena con frialdad; luego chasqueó los dedos y ambos desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

Las chicas se quedaron perplejas al ver que no estaban, pero luego escucharon unos gemidos que provenían de la sala de torturas, algunos muy obscenos, así que se dirigieron allá y lo que encontraron fue una escena incómoda y algo obscena.

En una mesa estaba Mefistófeles desnudo, gritando, con las manos y pies atados a cada esquina de la mesa, mientras Serena lo cabalgaba, con el pene de él incrustado en su vagina, haciendo ruidos y gemidos obscenos.

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Así es! ¡Sigue así! ¡Vamos! ¡¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, puto marica?! –gritaba Serena sintiendo un gran placer, sintiendo el pene erecto de su mentor dentro de ella, sintiendo cómo lo movía violentamente al mover sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mientras que él gritaba desesperado y en ese momento Serena se agachó para colocar su enorme busto en la cara de él y comenzó a frotarlo.

\- ¡Oigan ustedes, sáquenme de aquí! –pero ellas solamente se quedaron viendo la escena, como zombies, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

\- ¡Ya viene! ¡Aquí viene! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento venir! ¿Lo sientes tú también? –Serena sentía que se estaba acercando al orgasmo, al igual que su mentor, y de pronto…

\- ¡ME VENGOOOOO! –gritó Serena con sumo placer, sintiendo un enorme chorro de semen dentro de ella, lanzando un fuerte rugido. Mefistófeles también gritó y sintió cómo se le acababan las energías con todo el semen que salió de su miembro.

Ambos se sintieron exhaustos por el "espectáculo", mientras que las demás se quedaron incrédulas al ver todo lo que sucedió. Serena, quien aún tenía suficiente energía, se bajó de la mesa y de un chasquido soltó a Mefistófeles de sus ataduras. Y ese momento…

Utilizando sus nuevos poderes, los ojos de Serena brillaron intensamente, provocando que las chicas se agacharan hacia adelante, mostrando las nalgas; no podían mover ni un músculo, pero como quiera podían sentir todo.

\- ¡¿SERENA, QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! –rugió Lita nerviosa, al ver cómo Serena las colocaba en fila, agachadas, y con sus traseros al descubierto, pero se asustaron más al ver que traía con ella una enorme paleta de hierro.

\- ¡Esto es por convertirme en lo que soy ahora! –y con una fuerza contundente, comenzó a darles nalgadas con la paleta una por una, sintiendo un enorme dolor.

\- ¡Eso duele! –gritó Ami quejándose, al sentir el golpe contundente en sus nalgas. Luego siguió el turno de Rei.

\- ¡Serena, detente ya! –gritó Rei desesperada. Luego siguió Lita.

\- ¡Serena, maldita perra! –rugió Lita -¡Nada más espera a que vuelva a moverme! –luego siguió Mina.

\- ¡No voy a poder sentarme en un buen tiempo! –se quejó Mina, y luego regresó con Ami y así siguió toda la noche, hasta que ella se hartara, o que le doliera el brazo, sin que ninguna de ellas pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

* La canción proviene de un video de Youtube en flash.


	17. Noches de sangre y muerte

**17\. NOCHES DE SANGRE Y MUERTE**

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas despertaron, se ducharon, se cambiaron de ropa y cada quien hizo su desayuno… con unos inconvenientes. Ami, Lita, Mina y Rei amanecieron con los traseros adoloridos por las nalgadas que les dio Serena y con cierto rencor hacia ella, por lo que no fue de extrañarse que el ambiente estuviera algo tenso cuando fueron llamadas por Mefistófeles para su primera misión… juntas. Todos se reunieron en el cuarto central y él andaba cojeando por la cogida salvaje de anoche.

\- De acuerdo Ángeles, es momento de que les cuente el motivo del porqué las recluté a ustedes específicamente –explicó él mientras todas se sentaron, pero afortunadamente los asientos eran lo suficientemente suaves para que no fuera tan doloroso el sentarse –A veces los superhéroes terminan cansándose de su papel de salvadores, pues se dan cuenta de que, de alguna forma ustedes ya lo saben, todo el trabajo por el que ustedes se han esforzado en todos estos años ya no es lo mismo y empiezan a sentirse enajenadas.

\- Enaje… ¿qué? –preguntó Mina sin comprender la palabra, pero para sorpresa de todos, Serena fue la que respondió a su pregunta.

\- Significa, Mina, que todo ese trabajo que hemos hecho por otros deja de pertenecernos, sintiendo una especie de vacío en lo que hacemos sin sentirnos satisfechas y poco a poco empezamos a perder nuestra identidad como superheroínas; todo ese reconocimiento público que hemos recibido con los años se siente… vacío.

Todas las demás se quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar a Serena hablar sobre un término complejo, cosa que la antigua Serena nunca hubiera podido explicar.

\- Exactamente –corroboró Mefistófeles –Además, la policía ya no puede contener a tantos delincuentes, pues estos son cada vez más listos y, por ende, más peligrosos. Y es ahí donde entran ustedes: combatir el mal con más maldad, cortar el mal de raíz y con ello, garantizar la seguridad de Tokio y de Japón en general. Ni siquiera las Sailor Scouts hubieran podido seguir combatiendo a cada delincuente que apareciera. Pero también hay otra cuestión: la policía también se ha corrompido, coludiéndose con los criminales, aceptando sobornos de todo tipo con tal de hacerse de la vista gorda, permitiendo que los delincuentes hacer y deshacer a voluntad. E inclusive hay políticos que incluso son aún peores que la policía corrupta.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que estás sugiriendo? –preguntó Ami.

\- Para poder erradicar el mal de raíz –continuó explicando él –debemos ir a la raíz del problema: investigar a los políticos y autoridades que estén ligados al crimen organizado, eliminarlos y que de esta manera cunda el ejemplo en el resto del Japón.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Y qué estamos esperando? –respondió entusiasmada Mina, pero Mefistófeles la detuvo.

\- Antes de que llevemos a cabo este plan, primero quiero poner a prueba sus capacidades de empatía con los demás; para ello, en estas carpetas que les voy a dar, vienen los nombres de las víctimas que deberán eliminar –Mefistófeles hizo aparecer de la nada unas carpetas con documentos y las repartió a sus protegidas. Ellas las abrieron y se quedaron mudas al ver a quiénes tenían que eliminar.

\- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! –dijo Serena desconcertada al ver a su objetivo a eliminar -¿esperas que mate a la maestra Haruna?

\- Eso ya solamente depende de ti, Serena –respondió él impasible.

\- ¿A quién te tocó de objetivo Mina? –preguntó Rei.

\- De hecho son dos objetivos –respondió Mina con seriedad –Alan y Katherine.

\- Espera, ¿No eran tus amigos cuando eras Sailor V? –preguntó Lita; Mina solamente asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y tú Rei? –preguntó Serena. Rei vio la carpeta, su mirada se ensombreció y respondió secamente:

\- Andrew.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –se quedó sorprendida Serena al escuchar el nombre.

\- Pues si les interesa –dijo Lita con sarcasmo –a mí me tocó mi antiguo novio. Ahora sí, va a sufrir como nunca –dijo Lita ansiosa y luego se dirigió a Ami -¿Y a ti quién te tocó?

\- Richard –respondió ella con voz apagada. Todas voltearon a ver a Ami, quien al conocer el nombre de su víctima, puso una expresión sombría.

\- Ahora que ya conocen sus objetivos –continuó explicando Mefistófeles –ahora ustedes tomarán la decisión de si hacer esto o no, aunque no les recomiendo rechazarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Serena.

\- Miren –usando sus poderes, Mefistófeles las llevó a un sitio aterrador en las profundidades de la Tierra, amplio, oscuro, lúgubre, se escuchaban gritos desgarradores por doquier e imperaba un tremendo olor a muerte. El techo era muy alto y muy oscuro.

\- Sean bienvenidas al Tártaro –explicó Mefistófeles mientras las chicas veían nerviosas y asustadas alrededor. –En la mitología griega, era el lugar más profundo del Inframundo, a donde van aquellos que han cometido crímenes atroces… como ustedes.

\- ¿Y qué clase de castigo nos darán si no hacemos este trabajo? –preguntó Mina nerviosa. Mefistófeles sonrió de manera malévola.

\- Qué bueno que preguntas Mina –Mefistófeles chasqueó los dedos y de la nada apareció un enorme y malévolo dentista disfrazado de payaso, con herramientas y todo. Serena pegó un enorme grito.

\- ¡ODIO A LOS DENTISTAS! –gritó Serena ocultándose detrás de Lita, quienes la vieron con vergüenza. Pero no se detuvo ahí, pues el enorme dentista-payaso sacó una enorme bolsa y vació el contenido sobre Ami: eran cartas y al checarlas, Ami se espantó al ver que eran…

\- ¡ODIO LAS CARTAS DE AMOR! –rugió Ami y corrió detrás de Mefistófeles totalmente sonrojada y apanicada, pero las cartas comenzaron a volar hacia Ami como una bandada de aves. Las demás se quedaron con cara de "What?". Y en ese momento, unas cuerdas amarraron fuertemente a Rei y de la nada apareció un muerto viviente con un plato frente a ella y al revelarlo eran…

\- ¡NO ME GUSTAN LOS ESPÁRRAGOS! –exclamó Rei mientras forcejeaba para librarse de las ataduras, pero el muerto empezó a darle espárragos con tenedor y Rei mantenía la boca bien cerrada. Sin embargo, otro muerto le quitó las sandalias y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los pies, haciendo que Rei se riera a carcajadas, lo cual el sirviente aprovechó para ponerle los espárragos en la boca. Ella sintió un enorme asco y el sirviente le apretó la boca para que no los escupiera.

Y en ese momento, un asiento de avión apareció debajo de Lita y sin que ella tuviera el control de su cuerpo, se sentó en la silla, unas correas la ataron a la silla y esta comenzó a flotar en el aire. Lita se puso nerviosa y luego histérica.

\- ¡ODIO VOLAR! ¡ODIO VOLAR! ¡ODIO VOLAR! ¡ODIO VOLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR! –Lita comenzó a volar por los aires, asustada y gritando como loca, mientras el asiento la llevaba para todas partes sin control.

Y de la nada, aparecieron unos policías fantasmas dirigiéndose a Mina, quien al verlos huyó rápidamente para zafarse de ellos.

\- ¡QUÍTENMELOS DE ENCIMAAAAAA! –gritó aterrada Mina, tratando de zafarse de los policías fantasmas. Mefistófeles reía a carcajadas al ver cómo las chicas sucumbían a sus más grandes temores; rió tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que había mojado los pantalones y sólo paró de reír cuando lo notó.

\- De acuerdo, suficiente –dijo él tratando de parar de reír y de un chasquido todos estaban de nuevo en la guarida. Las chicas sintieron un gran alivio.

\- Entonces… ¿Van a hacerlo? –preguntó Mefistófeles con malicia -¿O quieren otra "vueltecita"?

\- ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡SÍ, LO HAREMOS! –exclamaron las cinco todavía asustadas de tener que ver sus mayores miedos frente a ellas.

\- Excelente –Mefistófeles juntó los dedos de ambas manos en señal de satisfacción diabólica –Pueden realizarlas cuando quieran… pero vigilaré que los hagan. Ahora, me retiraré a mis aposentos –Mientras se retiraba, las chicas se quedaron mirándolo.

\- ¿Creen que vuelva a hacerlo? –preguntó nerviosa Mina.

\- Esperemos que no –respondió inquieta Ami.

* * *

En alguna parte de Tokio, una pareja de jóvenes se besaban apasionadamente en un parque a la luz de la Luna; el hizo varias respiraciones para agarrar valor y entonces muchacho se arrodilló ante ella, sacó un estuche cuadrado recubierto en terciopelo y le dijo a la chica:

\- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –preguntó el muchacho tímidamente.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Acepto! –ella respondió emocionada. Y justo cuando le iba a colocar el anillo al dedo, se escuchó un ruido fuerte y la cabeza de la chica explotó en mil pedazos, desparramando sangre y sesos por doquier y cayendo inerte en el suelo.

El muchacho gritó histérico al ver lo que le sucedió a su novia, pero al intentar huir se encontró con un sujeto muy alto, con armadura negra que le daba el aspecto de un robot, una enorme melena plateada y puntiaguda, su ojo derecho tenía la pupila color escarlata y su ojo izquierdo era bionico. Pero al ver más detenidamente al "tipo", se dio cuenta por la forma del cuerpo de que era una chica; él se asustó y trató de huir, pero ella lo agarró del cuello y lo alzó en el aire.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mí, pedazo de mierda? –dijo Lita con voz gélida

\- ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! –suplicó el muchacho.

\- No voy a hacerte daño… aún –dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz –Si aún no te acurdas te refrescaré la memoria –Lita lanzó al muchacho al suelo, él se acurrucó asustado y ella comenzó a hablar –Fue en el kiosco de este mismo parque, un día de lluvia, cortaste conmigo y te fuiste; y yo que te había preparado platillos deliciosos para ganar tu amor… ¡¿Y ASÍ ES COMO ME LO AGRADECES, CABRÓN?!

Él se volvió a acurrucar, pero al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a recordar algo, entonces su rostro se descompuso al darse cuenta de quién era. Levantó la mirada y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Li-Li-Li-Lita? –preguntó asustado. Ella lo miró con una mezcla de frialdad y desprecio y de su armadura sacó unas cuerdas con las que ató a su ex novio. Él gritó desesperado pidiendo ayuda, a lo que ella le dio una patada en el trasero para que se callara.

\- Vamos a dar un paseo –dijo ella con tono gélido, después agarró un extremo de la cuerda y lo ató a ella para mantenerlo amarrado; volaron hacia el escondite y el muchacho gritó como niñita -¡Cierra tu puto hocico, o te dejaré caer! –él se calló.

* * *

En una preparatoria cerca de donde estaba la extinta preparatoria Mugen, la profesora Sakurada Haruna se hallaba en el Salón de Maestros, calificando exámenes y tareas hasta tarde; el trabajo la estaba agobiando bastante, pues al revisar se daba cuenta de que las nuevas generaciones eran cada vez más indisciplinados, producto de los tiempos que estaban cambiando, incluyendo la educación. Ella era de la vieja escuela, de los maestros que se habían acostumbrado a dar toda la clase y los estudiantes solamente escuchaban. Se sentía cada vez más obsoleta ante las nuevas tecnologías que se estaban aplicando en las escuelas, lo que la volvía cada vez más amargada y harta, además de que a su edad, aún seguía soltera, pues había tenido varios amoríos, todos fallidos, dejándola bastante insatisfecha.

Fue a tomar un café y dijo para sí misma:

\- Con todas estas nuevas generaciones y las tecnologías… me siento una reliquia. Ahhh, en estos momentos, desearía estar muerta.

\- Eso se puede arreglar –dijo una voz sensual detrás de ella. La maestra volteó, se sorprendió al ver a una criatura parecida a un vampiro y dio un grito de horror: era Serena –Hola, profesora Haruna.

\- ¡¿Q-q-q-q-q-quién eres tú?! –preguntó la maestra aterrada.

\- ¿En serio no se acuerda? –preguntó Serena acercándose meneando las caderas y el busto de manera sensual -¿Ni siquiera me parezco a una antigua alumna suya?

\- Ahora q-q-q-que veo… sí me pareces algo familiar –la maestra hizo un esfuerzo para identificar a la criatura.

\- Déjeme refrescarle la memoria –comenzó a relatar Serena –érase una vez una joven rubia, de largas coletas que era una pésima estudiante, llegaba tarde a clases, se dormía en las clases, no hacía las tareas, reprobaba los exámenes… en fin, toda una calamidad –Serena se acercó a la maestra hasta que estuvieron viéndose cara a cara -¿No parezco a esa estudiante?

La maestra Haruna empezó a recordar: la joven que ella estaba relatando no podía ser otra que Serena Tsukino, una de las peores estudiantes que pisaron su aula y siempre se desquitaba con ella por todos los errores que cometía; entonces miró fijamente a la criatura y comenzó a hacer una comparación mental de ambas… y al darse cuenta, se quedó petrificada.

\- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! –exclamó la maestra desconcertada al ver frente a ella a la torpe e ingenua Serena Tsukino, quien también peleaba contra el mal bajo la identidad de Sailor Moon -¡No puede ser! ¡No puedes ser ella! ¡Tiene que ser un sueño, una pesadilla, una broma!

\- ¡PUES LE ASEGURO QUE ESTO ES 100% REAL! –rugió Serena al ver que la maestra se dio cuenta de la identidad de la criatura.

\- ¡Serena, ti-ti-ti-tienes que entender que lo hacía por tu bien! –la maestra justificó su proceder -¡Quería que de esa forma pudieras mejorar tus calificaciones!

\- ¡¿AH, SI?! ¡¿CON GRITOS, CON REGAÑOS, CON CASTIGOS DOLOROSOS?! –exclamó Serena dejando salir todo su odio y rencor hacia su maestra y esta se quedó helada -¡¿NO SE LE OCURRIÓ QUE HUBIERA NECESITADO DE CLASES EXTRAS O ALGUNA ASESORÍA PARA QUE PUDIERA MEJORAR MIS CALIFICACIONES?!

\- P-p-p-p-pero de todos modos pudiste pasar al siguiente nivel ¿recuerdas? –inquirió nerviosa la maestra.

\- ¡DÉJESE DE PENDEJADAS! –la maestra se paralizó ante el vocabulario agresivo de su ex alumna -¡AÚN RESUENAN EN MIS OÍDOS Y EN MI CABEZA TODOS ESOS GRITOS Y REGAÑOS! –Serena se tranquilizó y le habló a su maestra en un tono gélido –Pero eso está a punto de cambiar –ella chasqueó los dedos y de la nada hizo aparecer unos lazos que amarraron fuertemente a la maestra Haruna. Luego la cargó por debajo de su brazo.

\- ¡¿A dónde me llevas?! –preguntó asustada la maestra.

\- Vamos a dar un paseo… perra –luego ambas se fueron volando en medio de la noche.

* * *

En algún lugar de Tokio, una joven pareja se paseaba por las calles desiertas de la ciudad a la luz de la Luna; uno era un tipo alto, rubio, y vestía una camisa color beige e iba acompañado de una mujer pelirroja de cabello largo y ondulado.

\- ¿Entonces, Wanda, has pensado en la propuesta? –preguntó el joven a su novia.

\- Aún no lo sé, Andrew –respondió ella insegura –creo que es muy pronto para eso ¿no?

\- Ya llevamos mucho tiempo como novios –explicó él con seriedad -¿No crees que ya deberíamos dar el siguiente paso?

\- Andrew, es una decisión muy importante y solamente me falta un semestre para terminar mi posgrado –replicó Wanda –no puedo pensar en eso siquiera.

\- ¿Pero entonces cuándo? –preguntó Andrew aprehensivamente.

\- Nunca más –ambos escucharon una voz tenebrosa, pero no sabían de dónde venía.

De repente, por entre las sombras de un callejón oscuro, vieron una figura imponente vestido con una armadura samurái negra, en cuyo casco sobresalían dos enormes y puntiagudos cuernos, portaba una máscara con forma de cara de dragón y en su mano derecha portaba una katana con la hoja de color escarlata.

La pareja huyó aterrorizada, pero la criatura enterró la punta de la katana en el suelo, haciendo aparecer una línea de fuego que rápidamente rodeo a la pareja en un enorme círculo de fuego. Los dos estaban aterrados, tanto por las enormes llamas que los rodeaban, como por lo que ese ser pudiera hacerles.

De pronto, el ser entró dentro del círculo pasando por las enormes llamas sin sufrir quemaduras. Andrew puso a Wanda detrás de él para protegerla, mientras el ser extraño se acercaba a ellos cada vez más y más.

\- ¡Escucha, si quieres algo, hazlo conmigo, pero no metas a mi novia en esto! –se defendió él, a pesar de que no tenía nada con qué defenderse.

\- Los dos van a sufrir, de eso se los aseguro. Pero antes de eso… -el ser se quitó primero el casco y después la máscara para que vieran su rostro.

Lo que vieron ambos fue algo aterrador, pero el rostro les era sumamente familiar: tenía el cabello negro y largo, el lado izquierdo de su rostro presentaba unas horrendas quemaduras y el resto de su piel era muy pálida, casi descolorida, y sus ojos eran de un intenso color escarlata. A pesar de todo eso, el rostro era inconfundible.

\- ¡¿REI?! –dijeron Andrew y Wanda al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos y asustados. Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Sabes, Andrew? –Rei comenzó a hablar tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a Andrew –Tú y yo pudimos ser una muy buena pareja, ya que tú siempre has sido un imán para las chicas; incluso Serena, Mina y Lita mostraban un gran interés en ti –luego su rostro adquirió un aspecto aterrador -¡Pero al final tuviste que elegir a alguien mejor que tú! ¡Que incluso está haciendo un posgrado, mientras que tú sigues en el mismo empleo en los videojuegos! Realmente eres patético.

Andrew se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente a Rei, mientras seguía defendiendo a Wanda. De repente, una fuerte corriente de aire sopló donde estaban los tres; Andrew y Wanda miraron para todas partes, mientras que Rei se quedó mirando hacia arriba con expresión impasible; los dos miraron hacia donde miraba Rei y lo que vieron los asustó: un enorme dragón con forma de serpiente sobrevoló sobre ellos y al llegar al ras del suelo, otra corriente de aire mandó volando a Andrew, apartándolo de Wanda. Rei agarró a Andrew por detrás y lo tomó de la mandíbula y de los brazos, inmovilizándolo y obligándolo a ver al dragón y a Wanda.

\- ¡Observa ahora, hijo de perra, lo que le pasará a la putita de tu novia! –exclamó Rei, obligando a Andrew a ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Rei dijo –Hazlo.

El dragón abrió sus fauces y se lanzó sobre Wanda, mientras que ella gritó de terror tratado de huir, pero el dragón la alcanzó y cerró sus fauces sobre ella, atravesándola con sus enormes colmillos, brotando de ella chorros de sangre.

\- ¡NO, WANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritó él horrorizado, mientras que Rei reía malévolamente. El dragón lanzó al aire el cadáver de Wanda, volvió a abrir sus fauces e introdujo el cadáver dentro de su boca, devorándolo lentamente. Los ojos de Andrew se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que su amada era devorada por una enorme criatura.

Rei soltó a Andrew y este cayó al suelo en cuatro patas, sollozando, mientras que Rei se deleitaba con su sufrimiento. Luego él se levantó, apretando los puños.

\- Rei… -él se volteó furioso hacia ella y de inmediato corrió con el puño derecho levantado con tal de hacerle daño -¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ! –Sin embargo, Rei detuvo con su mano el golpe de Andrew, provocándole a éste fracturas en los huesos de su mano, sintiendo un dolor tremendo y retorciéndose de dolor.

En ese momento, Rei sacó unas cuerdas de su armadura y procedió a atar a Andrew como si fuera a lazar un becerro y después lo ató a su dragón.

\- Esto aún no se ha terminado, pendejo –dijo Rei mientras montaba en el dragón –Vamos a dar un paseo y nos divertiremos como nunca… perra –Luego se fueron volando de vuelta al escondite en medio de la noche.

* * *

En el parque de diversiones de Tokio, Richard se paseó por el lugar, completamente desierto y sintiendo nostalgia por la vez en que le confesó a Ami sus sentimientos y ella le confesó los suyos. Él aún conservaba una foto de ella en el momento en que estaba por comerse un sándwich y de repente comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas que cayeron sobre la fotografía.

De pronto, sintió una presencia muy poderosa atrás de él, mientras estaba en la entrada de la ruleta; recuperó la compostura sin inmutarse, ya que poseía el don de poder ver el futuro, así que ya sabía quién vendría por él.

\- Sabía que vendrías por mí… Ami –dijo sin darle importancia a la enorme figura detrás de él. Vestía una chaqueta, pantalones de cuero, guantes y botas negras con espuelas de plata; una enorme capa negra con un broche de plata con forma de cráneo, una capucha negra que le cubría la cabeza, un sombrero de fieltro negro de ala ancha y para rematar, una máscara con un pico largo y puntiagudo y espejuelos para ver.

\- Recuerdo este lugar como si fuera ayer –dijo Ami acercándose a Richard; era un poco más alta que él –Aquí fue donde nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos uno a otro –ella se sentó en la barda, a un par de metros de él.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Ami? –preguntó Richard disgustado sin más preámbulos, sin voltear a verla -¿Por qué te convertiste en eso que habías jurado destruir? ¿Recuerdas que tu sueño era ser una doctora como tu madre? –Ami se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, luego Richard dijo –Quiero verte la cara, para ver con quién estoy hablando.

Ami dudó por un momento, pero accedió; se quitó el sombrero, luego la capucha y por último la máscara. Richard vio a Ami después de mucho tiempo, pero ya no era la misma de antes; su apariencia había cambiado: su cabello, en vez de azul marino, era ahora color celeste claro; su piel era completamente pálida y sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello, mostrando las pupilas negras, dándole un aspecto aterrador, además de la cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla derecha. Ella miró a Richard con frialdad.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Richard desconcertado al ver a la nueva Ami -¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te convirtieras en eso?

\- Nunca lo entenderás –respondió ella con amargura –Nunca entenderás lo que se siente ser capturada, que te torturen, te golpeen, te violen, te marquen al rojo vivo… ¡Y te hagan esta cicatriz de por vida! –volteó a verlo mostrando con furia la cicatriz en su rostro –Ahí me di cuenta de que hay gente que no merece ser salvada; hay que dejar que esa gente reciba lo que merece.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –preguntó Richard furioso por esas palabras -¡¿Ahora quieres jugar a ser Dios?! ¡¿Desde cuándo decides quién vive y quién muere?!

\- No me importan tus opiniones moralistas, Richard –respondió ella con voz gélida –De ahora en adelante, las cosas serán diferentes. Ya no volveré a ser la débil del grupo, nunca más, como lo fui con las Sailor Scouts.

\- Tú nunca fuiste débil –repuso Richard apesadumbrado –Tú aportabas tu inteligencia para hacer el bien… pero ahora veo que la usas para hacer el mal.

\- ¿Y quién dice que estoy haciendo el mal? –ella se puso de espaldas a él –Tan pronto como vas creciendo, te das cuenta de que todo lo que te enseñaron en la escuela y en la familia es una completa farsa, incluyendo los valores que te enseñan. Estudias muy duro para ser alguien importante ¿Y al final qué obtienes? ¡Un trabajo mal pagado en el que le das recomendaciones y recetas médicas a gente que realmente no quiere sentirse bien, solamente quiere pasarla bien, a costa de su salud, envenenándose poco a poco hasta la muerte!

Richard quiso decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía sentido discutir del asunto; luego él se puso de espaldas y le dijo a Ami.

\- ¿No habías venido a hacer algo conmigo? –preguntó el sin rodeos -¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez y acabamos con esto? Después de todo, yo arruiné su plan de atraer a Serena a su grupo; ya sé que ella finalmente es una de ustedes.

Ami se dio la media vuelta, mientras Richard seguía de espaldas, ella sacó su hacha de mano. Sin quererlo derramó unas cuantas lágrimas antes de proceder.

\- Adios, Richard –se despidió Ami tratando de mantenerse fría, pero con algo de nerviosismo.

\- A la única a la que diré adiós –dijo Richard todavía de espaldas, volteando a ver la Luna –es a la Ami a la que conocí en la escuela, con la que salí y pasee en esta rueda, la que peleaba contra el mal como Sailor Mercury… pero no a esta Ami.

Una vez dicho esto, y de un solo movimiento, Ami realizó un tajo rápido y Richard cayó inerte al suelo; al caer, su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo y empezó a derramar sangre por el piso. Ami levantó la cabeza de Richard, lo vio directo a los ojos que aún permanecían abiertos; ella se los cerró y pegó su frente a la de la cabeza cortada y comenzó a llorar por lo que le hizo. Luego sacó un morral y guardó la cabeza y el cuerpo de Richard en él, pues ese morral tenía la capacidad de guardar cualquier cosa de cualquier tamaño; volvió a ponerse la capucha, la máscara y el sombrero, llamó a su águila negra mascota y procedieron a regresar al escondite. Durante el trayecto estuvo bebiendo de su licorera personal hasta que se vació.

* * *

En algún lugar de Londres, una pareja estaba paseaba por el puente junto al río Támesis, contemplando la luz de la Luna. Él era un sujeto atractivo, alto, de pelo oscuro y junto a él una mujer de pelo castaño y largo.

\- Alan, tengo algo que decirte…

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kathy? –preguntó Alan.

\- Yo… ¿cómo te lo digo? –respondió ella nerviosa.

\- Lo que tengas que decirme, sólo hazlo –la animó él.

\- Alan –agarró fuerzas para decirle a su amado y finalmente le dijo –vas a ser papá.

\- ¿D-d-d-disculpa? –él se quedó confundido y sorprendido al escucharlo.

\- Estoy embarazada –dijo ella nerviosa y emocionada.

\- Kathy… ¡Eso es fabuloso! –dijo él muy emocionado -¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

\- Desde hace un par de semanas –explicó ella –ayer fui a hacerme un ultrasonido y el doctor lo confirmó: ¡Son mellizos!

\- ¡Es más increíble aún! –él la cargó y la empezó a girar sobre él de emoción.

\- ¡Basta, estás presionando donde están los niños! –le pidió ella tratando de calmar los ánimos de su pareja.

\- ¡Disculpa, es que es una noticia asombrosa! –dijo Alan bajando a Kathy y justo cuando iban a darse un beso a los labios, una voz sombría sonó cerca de ellos.

\- Qué conmovedor –la pareja volteó a ver para todas partes y desde la sombra de uno de los pilares del puente, salió una figura alta, vestida con abrigo militar negro, debajo una chamarra militar color marrón, pantalones grises oscuros, botines negros y una boina militar negra con una insignia en forma de calavera. Portaba un enorme rifle automático AA-12. Al salir de las sobras, vieron que se trataba de una mujer de pelo platinado y largo, piel pálida como una hoja de papel, unos aterradores ojos amarillos y semblante serio –Es tan conmovedora la noticia… ¡Que me dan ganas de vomitar!

\- ¿Quién eres tú? –dijo Katherine sacando una pistola -¡Identifícate!

\- ¿Acaso no recuerdas a una vieja amiga, Katherine? –dijo la persona misteriosa -¿De aquella vez que trabajamos juntas para la Interpol? ¿La vez que creíste que estaba muerta?

Katherine y Alan vieron más detenidamente a la persona frente a ella y para su sorpresa y horror se dieron cuenta de quién era.

\- ¡¿MINA?! –ambos se quedaron en shock ante el nuevo aspecto de Mina.

\- Así es, perras –dijo ella con absoluto desprecio –y ahora vamos a ir a un lugar seguro –ella sacó de sus bolsillos unas esferas miniaturas, las arrojó hacia ellos formando una cortina de humo y ambos se desmayaron. Mina pulsó el botón rojo de su reloj de pulsera y eligió de entre todos los vehículos a elegir el auto, metió a ambos en la cajuela y de inmediato se dirigió hacia una zona abandonada.

Los dos comenzaron a despertar y al recobrar el sentido, vieron que estaban atados a unas sillas, dentro de una bodega abandonada, amplia, con un techo alto e iluminada con unas tres luces colgantes. Trataron de zafarse pero las ataduras eran muy firmes.

\- ¡Ya volví! –exclamó ella con satisfacción cargando una enorme bolsa; de ella sacó unos bidones llenos de gasolina, un barril con pólvora, un estéreo y lo que parecían ser partes de cuerpos humanos.

\- ¡Mina! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! –exclamó Katherine al ver las partes de cuerpos que traía consigo y tanto ella como Alan se horrorizaron cuando Mina empezó a comerse las partes de cuerpos.

\- ¡No! ¡Tú no eres Mina! ¡La Mina que nosotros conocemos no se convertiría en una criminal! –exclamó Alan desconcertado.

Mina conectó el estéreo y lo puso en una estación que transmitía rock clásico. Luego acercó una silla, la colocó enfrente de sus ex amigos, y se sentó con el respaldo de la silla hacia el frente, apoyando los brazos y la cabeza sobre el respaldo, mientras seguía comiendo un brazo humano, todavía fresco, mirándolos fijamente.

\- ¿Saben? –dijo Mina comiendo con la boca abierta, haciendo que tanto Alan como Katherine se sintieran asqueados –Al principio pensé que había superado lo de aquella vez en que ustedes pensaron que yo había muerto en esa explosión y decidieron irse juntos; pero después de un tiempo, parece que el pasado aún sigue carcomiéndome por dentro –Mina le dio otro bocado al brazo –y más cuando supe que Dark Agency había llegado a Japón para saldar cuentas conmigo, tomando de rehenes a todo un aeropuerto, incluyendo a mis propios padres; no sé si se hayan enterado.

\- Sí, nos enteramos –dijo Alan nervioso –lo pasaron en todos los noticiaros del mundo. Quisimos saber si estabas bien, pero nadie nos dijo nada.

\- ¿Ah, sí? –repuso Mina con frialdad, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al rostro de Alan –Pues déjame decirte algo, hay una característica que tengo en común con los sabuesos: ambos podemos olfatear las mentiras a leguas y a juzgar por tus poros y tu olor en estos momentos, yo diría que estás mintiendo… maldito pendejo marica –sacó su enorme cuchillo y lo colocó en el rostro de él, quien comenzó a inquietarse.

\- ¡Basta, Mina! –exclamó Katherine asustada -¡Es verdad lo que dice Alan! ¡Intentamos llamar a Japón pero nadie nos respondió! ¡Intentamos tomar un avión a Japón, pero los vuelos fueron cancelados!

Mina escuchó pero no creyó ninguna palabra de lo que dijo Katherine, entonces en la radio pasaron una canción que hizo que Mina se animara.

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Esto va a estar bueno! –Mina fue por los bidones de gasolina, mientras bailaba al compás de la canción, y comenzó a cantar:

\- " _Well, I don't know why I came here tonight; I got the feeling that something ain't right; I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair, And I'm wondering how I'll get down those stairs. Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right, here I am, stuck in the middle with you_ ". –luego comenzó a rociar gasolina sobre Alan, hasta que estuvo totalmente empapado.

\- ¡Mina, ya basta! –exclamó Katherine desesperada -¡Nosotros no te hicimos nada para que hagas esto!

Pero Mina hizo oídos sordos a las súplicas de su ex amiga, se acercó a Alan, tomó el cuchillo y procedió a cortar su oreja izquierda, haciendo que él pegara un enorme grito; la sangre comenzó a correrle por el lado izquierdo de su cabeza mientras Mina seguía cantando.

Katherine veía estupefacta y horrorizada a la que antes había sido su amiga y compañera en la lucha contra el crimen, y ahora se había vuelto una despiadada criminal con tendencias al canibalismo. Alan trataba de mantener la cordura después de que Mina le hubiera cortado la oreja. En ese momento, Mina sacó un puro y un encendedor, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar y de repente notó un líquido oscuro que le corría a Katherine por la entrepierna.

\- ¿Sabes, Katherine? –dijo Mina en tono maléfico –Yo que tú, en vez de estar al pendiente de tu pareja, deberías estar al pendiente de tus necesidades –Le señaló a Katherine la zona de su entrepierna, ella volteó y vio el líquido oscuro por su entrepierna; se aterrorizó al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba: era un aborto espontáneo, producto de la horrenda impresión que se llevó por lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

Katherine se puso histérica al ver que sus hijos, que apenas se estaban formando en su vientre, ahora se volvieron un líquido rojo oscuro que le corrían por fuera de su vagina.

\- ¿K-K-K-Katherine? –volteó a ver Alan hacia ella y vio el líquido corriendo por el suelo.

\- ¡MALDITA SEAS, MINA AINO! –gritó Katherine con una ira intensa y los ojos lagrimosos -¡MATASTE A MIS HIJOS, LOS MATASTE! –dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, sollozando amargamente por su pérdida.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, KATHERINE?! –se quedó helado al saber que sus futuros hijos ya no iban a nacer.

\- De acuerdo, terminemos con esto –dijo Mina sin darle importancia al asunto; lanzó el puro todavía encendido hacia Alan, quien todavía estaba empapado en gasolina e inmediatamente comenzó a arder en llamas, convirtiéndose en una antorcha humana. Alan gritó desesperado pero de nada le sirvió, mientras que Katherine vio horrorizada como su amado era consumido por las llamas.

De inmediato, Mina sacó su Uzi y apuntó sobre Katherine; le preguntó con voz gélida:

\- ¿Alguna cosa que tengas que decir… vieja amiga? –Katherine levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada de odio intenso a Mina.

\- ¡TE ODIO! –dijo ella entre dientes pero con voz audible.

\- Ya somos dos –dijo Mina sin inmutarse y de inmediato procedió a ejecutar a Katherine a quemarropa, gastando un cartucho entero de la Uzi, llenándola de plomo y matándola al instante, quedando tirada de espaldas por la fuerza de las balas.

Luego Mina cargó el barril con pólvora hacia los cadáveres de Katherine y Alan, encendió la mecha y rápidamente salió del lugar. El sitio explotó en mil pedazos provocando que todo colapsara sobre los cadáveres de los que fueron sus amigos; en una esquina se quedó mirando el edificio derruido y comenzó a recordar los momentos en que había pasado con ellos dos, comenzando a sentir nostalgia. Luego ella presionó el botón rojo de su reloj, eligió la avioneta y se marchó del lugar antes de que la policía y los bomberos llegaran al lugar, todavía pensando en lo que hizo.


	18. Viejos aliados

**18\. VIEJOS ALIADOS**

En algún lugar en las afueras de Tokio, las ex Sailor Scouts Setsuna Meioh, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh y Hotaru Tomoe trataban de seguir sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado, después de la muerte de su querida princesa Serenity e incluso tuvieron que cambiarse de nombres para pasar desapercibidas.

Un día, mientras estaban viendo la televisión, comenzó a transmitir una señal, la cual no podía venir de otra parte más que de Tokio de Cristal; era el Rey Endymion, quien estaba completamente fuera de sí.

\- ¡¿AHORA QUE SUCEDIÓ?! –exclamó sin más preámbulos -¡¿POR QUÉ LA REINA SERENITY SE DESVANECIÓ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ MI HIJA RINI NO EXISTE?! ¡EXIJO RESPUESTAS!

\- Rey Endymion –rápidamente habló Setsuna –Nosotras ya no seguiremos siendo las Sailor Scouts.

\- ¡¿DISCULPA?! –él se quedó pasmado ante semejante respuesta.

\- ¡Ya la oyó! –intervino Haruka disgustada -¡Después de que Sailor Moon murió, nosotras ya no tenemos nada por qué pelear!

\- ¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON PERMITIR QUE SUCEDIERA?! –exclamó el rey histérico -¡AHORA TOKIO DE CRISTAL ESTÁ AL BORDE DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN! ¡TODO ES UN CAOS!

Las ex Sailor Scouts no dijeron una palabra al respecto. Entonces Haruka decidió ponerse firme ante el rey Endymion y decirle sus verdades.

\- ¿Sabe qué? –dijo Haruka desafiante –Pienso que todo esto que nos pasó fue un alivio.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Michiru se quedó petrificada al escuchar a su pareja decir esas cosas.

\- Esto ya cambia las cosas –prosiguió ella –quedamos libres de nuestras responsabilidades y podremos volver a ser seres humanos comunes y corrientes, sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie… ¡Y MUCHO MENOS A USTED!

\- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! –rugió Endymion furioso ante tal falta de respeto.

\- Yo apoyo a Haruka –intervino Setsuna, dirigiéndose al rey con frialdad –Es más, creo que estaremos mejor si Tokio de Cristal desapareciera para siempre, así tendríamos una vida normal.

El rey Endymion se quedó helado ante tal muestra de rebeldía; trató de decir algo pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

\- Mejor búsquese a alguien más que haga ese trabajo –añadió Michiru –nosotras ya estamos hartas de toda esta responsabilidad. ¡YA NO CUENTE MÁS CON NOSOTRAS! –y de golpe, Michiru apagó la televisión, cortando la comunicación.

Las tres decidieron guardar sus plumas de transformación en una caja fuerte, incluyendo la de Hotaru, para que ella tampoco se involucrara en más enfrentamientos. Sin embargo, Setsuna aún tenía recuerdos de la pequeña Rini, lo que le provocaba depresión y ansiedad, pero no las mostraba a sus amigas, aunque las demás notaban cierto comportamiento raro en su amiga, más aún cuando hablaba de Rini o veía una fotografía de ella sentía melancolía.

En ese momento, Artemis estaba escuchando a escondidas y se quedó mudo al ver que las chicas renunciaban a seguir siendo Sailor Scouts, pero él tampoco podía hacer nada para hacerles cambiar de opinión.

Una vez que todas se retiraron, Artemis fue al teléfono y tecleó el número de Darien, pues Luna se encontraba con él, pero al no recibir respuesta y al responder el contestador, le dejó un mensaje a Luna:

\- Luna, soy yo Artemis. Nada más para que sepas que Haruka y las demás renunciaron a ser las Sailor Scouts. Sólo quería que lo supieras; si quieres que hablemos… ya sabes a dónde marcar.

Después de dejar el mensaje se oyó el sonido del teléfono e inmediatamente Artemis contestó antes de que las demás lo oyeran.

\- ¿Luna, eres- pero en ese momento, una extraña voz hizo que se callara.

\- _Sabemos quién eres_ –dijo la voz extraña – _ven a vernos a la medianoche en los restos de la preparatoria Mugen a la medianoche. Ven solo._

Artemis no estaba seguro de si hacerle caso a la voz o no, pero decidió que ya no tenía nada más que perder, así que se dirigió al punto de reunión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el matrimonio Mizuno se asentó en Kyoto, donde la doctora Saeko estableció una clínica particular donde atendía a varios pacientes y podía mantenerse económicamente. Las cosas han marchado tranquilas, pero cada vez que hablaba de Ami, o alguien hablaba de ella, su semblante cambiaba de sonriente y cálida a fría y apática; en uno de los cajones del escritorio de su oficina tenía guardada la pluma de transformación que antes pertenecía a Ami y que ahora le pertenecía a ella; se quedaba observándola detenidamente en sus ratos en que no tenía pacientes qué atender. Ahora que ella había tomado el lugar de su hija, comenzó a darse cuenta de la enorme carga que tenían que llevar las Sailor Scouts para proteger a la Tierra y el tener que balancear sus responsabilidades con el de ser protectoras.

De repente, le llegó un correo a su computadora, lo abrió y había un mensaje que decía:

\- _"Sabemos quién es usted, doctora. Venga a vernos en las ruinas de la preparatoria Mugen a la medianoche. Venga sola"_.

A la doctora no le dio buena espina el mensaje, pero decidió acudir a la cita y llevaría con ella la pluma de transformación, pero lo más difícil sería mantenerlo en secreto de su esposo.

* * *

En el apartamento de Darien, Luna había caído en una depresión tan fuerte, que se quedaba en el apartamento sin salir a ninguna parte, lo que provocó que se volviera apática y melancólica e incluso había perdido algo de peso, pues había ocasiones en que no quería comer absolutamente nada.

Darien tampoco la estaba pasando nada bien; desde que murió Serena frente a sus ojos, siguió yendo a trabajar y a estudiar como siempre, pero ahora había levantado sus barreras emocionales, aislándose de todo el mundo; la única compañía con la que podía platicar era con la gata Luna.

Un día estaba Luna sola en el apartamento, cuando llegó un sobre con una carta que decía "Para Luna" sin remitente; la gata miró extrañada el sobre y con sus garras logró abrirlo, sacó la carta del interior, la desdobló y solamente decía:

" _Sabemos quién eres. Ven a vernos en los restos de la preparatoria Mugen a medianoche. Ven sola"._

Luna comenzó a cuestionarse sobre quién podría haber enviado esa carta, específicamente a ella, ya que no es común que una gata reciba una carta, pero aun así decidió ir a la cita.

* * *

En un lugar cerca de donde tenían su nueva residencia el matrimonio Mizuno, el matrimonio Aino estaba desempacando sus cosas para la mudanza. El señor Aino abrió un negocio de reparación de automóviles que les permitió vivir de manera holgada, mientras que la señora Aino seguía con sus deberes de ama de casa. Mientras estaba cocinando, comenzó a rememorar la escena de la batalla entre los Ángeles de la Muerte y las Sailor Scouts y cómo su propia hija había terminado con la vida de Sailor Moon, lo que le producía una mezcla de emociones.

El teléfono sonó y ella respondió la llamada.

\- ¿Bueno? –preguntó ella.

\- _Sabemos quién es usted_ –sonó una voz extraña – _Venga a vernos a medianoche en las ruinas de la extinta preparatoria Mugen, sola_.

\- ¡Espere, quién es…! –exclamó ella confundida, pero la llamada se cortó. La señora Aino se quedó paralizada porque alguien más que no fuera su esposo o las Sailor Scouts supiera su alter ego. Vaciló un momento sobre si asistir o no, aunque al final decidió asistir.

* * *

En el escondite, Mefistófeles estaba en su cuarto entablando contacto con alguien a través de una pantalla grande de televisión, en la que se veía un sujeto al que no se le veía el rostro, ya que estaba cubierto con una capucha.

\- Señor, el plan va marchando a la perfección –explicó Mefistófeles al sujeto misterioso –es hora de llevar a cabo el siguiente paso. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que el plan se cumpla.

\- Excelente –dijo el sujeto encapuchado con una voz profunda –esperemos que esta vez nadie vaya a impedir que ahora sí eliminemos a la raza humana de la Tierra

De repente la conversación se vio interrumpida por unos gritos que provenían del cuarto central, los cuales sonaban desesperados, por lo que Mefistófeles tuvo que atender.

\- Discúlpeme señor, tengo un llamado que atender –Mefistófeles apagó la pantalla y salió de su habitación para ver la fuente de esos ruidos. Eran los gritos de un chico que estaba muy aterrado por haber sido secuestrado por su ex novia; al aterrizar, Lita rugió:

\- ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ, PUTO MARICÓN DE MIERDA! –él se quedó callado y asustado, entonces ella se tranquilizó y se dirigió a su ex novio con tono gélido –Levántate y sígueme, pendejo –Él rápidamente obedeció y se apresuró a seguir a Lita, quien se dirigía a su cuarto. Una vez los dos dentro, se miraron uno al otro y Lita le preguntó en tono tajante:

\- ¿Quieres conservar tu vida, hijo de puta? –él tímidamente asintió con la cabeza, por lo que ella presionó un botón de su armadura y la armadura se desprendió del cuerpo de Lita y salió volando hacia un pedestal donde se acomodó automáticamente, quedando Lita completamente desnuda.

\- Ven y hazme correrme –él se quedó helado y confundido –si logras hacerme gozar, te perdonaré la vida; pero si te corres antes de hacerme correr… TE MATARÉ –ella se dirigió a la cama, se recostó y le ordenó a su ex novio –Desnúdate –él rápidamente se quitó la ropa y los zapatos quedando completamente desnudo –Y ahora, ven a la cama –él se acercó lentamente y se acostó al lado de Lita boca arriba.

\- Li-Li-Li-Lita, ¿Qué vas a…? –pero él sintió algo en sus genitales.

\- ¿Qué te parece esto? –Lita agarró el pene y los testículos de su ex novio y comenzó a masajearlos, haciendo que él se excitara -¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta? –poco a poco el pene de él se empezó a endurecer y a agrandarse hasta alcanzar un tamaño considerable –a ver qué te parece esto –Lita se levantó, él continuó recostado sintiendo la excitación y de repente, Lita colocó su boca sobre el pene y empezó a chuparlo como si fuera una paleta. Ella se detuvo un momento para cambiar de posición, colocando sus genitales sobre el rostro de él.

\- Más te vale que me excite, o si no… -él, asustado, inmediatamente comenzó a lamer el clítoris de ella, sintiendo un cosquilleo que poco a poco hizo que se excitara. Y sin previo aviso, él comenzó a meter sus dedos índice y medio por la vagina de Lita, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa, comenzando a sonrojarse por la excitación; sin previo aviso, él introdujo su dedo índice en el recto de ella, haciendo que se excitara aún más, mientras lo metía y sacaba.

\- ¡Puto cabrón, qué estás…! –pero Lita no pudo terminar la oración pues sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a excitarse más y más -¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Detente! –ambos se detuvieron y Lita se puso de pie, vio el pene duro de él con satisfacción y le ordenó -¡Ven a la orilla de la cama y acuéstate boca arriba! –él hizo lo que le ordenó: se acostó en la orilla con las piernas apoyadas en el suelo, con el pene aún duro y macizo. Ella se puso de espaldas a él y poco a poco introdujo el miembro duro en su trasero hasta que este entró por completo.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH! –ella sintió todo el miembro de él dentro de su recto y comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás de manera violenta, aumentando cada vez más la intensidad de los meneos; cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo escuchó un grito:

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! –él comenzó a expulsar una gran cantidad de semen, que parecía un géiser expulsando un enorme chorro de agua. Luego ella comenzó a jadear y se levantó de la cama con el ano repleto de semen; estaba furiosa porque él había llegado al orgasmo primero.

\- ¡Te dije lo que iba a pasar si…! –al voltear a ver a su ex novio, vio que él no solamente no mostraba signos vitales, sino que estaba todo flaco hasta los huesos, con los ojos hundidos, la piel ennegrecida y la boca abierta -¡Mierda! –ella masculló entre dientes. Inmediatamente oyó unos ruidos provenientes de la sala central, ella salió aún desnuda y con el semen aun chorreando.

\- ¡Holaaaaaa a todoooooo el mundoooooooo! –era Ami, quien había regresado de su misión de ejecutar a Richard; cuando bajó del águila negra gigante, cayó al suelo y a duras penas pudo levantarse. Lita se le acercó y la sostuvo, pero al ver que su amiga balbuceaba incoherencias, le quitó el sombrero, la capucha y la máscara y lo que vio fue lastimoso: la nariz de Ami estaba de un color azul intenso y su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

\- ¡¿Has estado bebiendo, Ami?! –preguntó Lita estupefacta al ver el estado de su amiga.

\- ¡Oyeee! –exclamó Ami arrastrando las palabras -¿Sabes, Lita? –se le acercó muy apasionadamente a su amiga –Nunca he exxxxperimentado besaaaar a una mujer en los labioooos… ¡Bésame! –ella juntó los labios en señal de que iba a besar a Lita.

\- ¡Ami, basta! –Lita trató de apartar a Ami de ella; en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solas: Serena, Rei y Mina estaban viendo el bochornoso espectáculo; Serena traía consigo a la maestra Haruna y Rei a Andrew.

\- Ehhhh… ¿Nos perdimos de algo? –preguntó incrédula Serena y al ver el líquido blancuzco saliendo de Lita preguntó –Lita ¿Por qué tienes semen saliendo de tu trasero?

\- Ami ¿Estás ebria? –preguntó Rei. En ese momento Ami comenzó a vomitar cerca de Lita, quien se apartó asqueada.

\- ¿Por qué hay un olor extraño en el aire? –preguntó Mina mientras olfateaba –Y creo que viene del cuarto de Lita.

\- ¿Lita? ¿Ami? ¿Serena? ¿Mina? –preguntó Andrew confundido, rápidamente comenzó a hacer comparaciones y se horrorizó al ver que eran sus viejas amigas de la escuela -¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR SUCEDIENDO!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó la maestra Haruna aterrada y confundida -¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAN MIS ANTIGUAS ALUMNAS! ¡Excepto Rei!

* * *

En las ruinas de la preparatoria Mugen, llegó primero la señora Aino en su auto y al salir no vio a nadie extraño; llevaba la pluma de transformación de Venus en su bolso para cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir. El sitio seguía igual de cómo había quedado después de la última batalla, el cual estaba cercado con una barda de metal y con letreros de no pase; estaba iluminada con unas luminarias.

En ese momento oyó el sonido de un automóvil que aparcó cerca de ella, por lo que se ocultó en un área que estaba en penumbras, observando a cualquiera que se acercara. Entonces vio una silueta conocida: era la doctora Saeko Mizuno, quien también asistió a la cita.

\- ¿Saeko? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la señora Aino extrañada. La doctora se asustó y también preguntó:

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Minako? –las dos se vieron cara a cara, pero luego escucharon un ruido extraño; sacaron las plumas de transformación y se prepararon para cualquier cosa; se sintieron aliviadas al saber que se trataba de la gata Luna.

\- ¡Señoras! –dijo ella sorprendida al ver a las dos mujeres a medianoche en ese lugar -¿Ustedes recibieron el mismo mensaje?

\- Un mensaje que decía –explicó la señora Aino –"Sabemos quién es usted. Venga a vernos en las ruinas de la preparatoria Mugen SOLA".

\- Yo también recibí el mismo mensaje –una voz masculina sonó en el lugar y vieron por todas partes hasta que vieron que se trataba de Artemis.

\- Artemis –preguntó Luna con suspicacia -¿Acaso esta es idea tuya?

\- ¡No, Luna, lo juro! –se apresuró a responder el felino blanco -¡Ni siquiera sabía que ustedes vendrían también!

\- ¿Entonces quién fue? –preguntó la doctora Mizuno. De repente escucharon otra voz masculina por entre las sombras.

\- Fuimos nosotros –al escuchar la voz, las dos mujeres y los dos felinos se estremecieron y se prepararon para lo que ocurriera. Por entre las sombras aparecieron tres siluetas, las cuales poco a poco comenzaron a dejarse ver por las luces de la calle; los dos felinos los reconocieron al instante.

Eran tres hombres: uno de ellos era de estatura media-alta, de cabello negro largo recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos azules y vestía una chaqueta y pantalones rojos, camisa negra y corbata amarilla. El segundo era más bajo que el primero, con cabello color gris también con cola de caballo, ojos verdes, vestía con chaqueta y pantalones color azul claro, camisa azul oscuro y corbata roja. El tercero era el más alto de los tres: tenía cabello castaño largo recogido con una cola de caballo, ojos púrpuras y vestía con chaqueta y pantalones amarillos y camisa y corbata color azul oscuro.

\- ¡¿Seiya?! –preguntó Artemis desconcertado -¡¿Yaten?! ¡¿Taiki?! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

\- ¿Los conocen? –preguntó la señora Aino.

\- ¡Ellos son el trío Starlights! –explicó Luna asombrada -¡Ellos nos ayudaron a derrotar a Sailor Galaxia!

\- ¿Entonces también son Sailor Scouts? –preguntó extrañada la doctora Mizuno –¿Pero no se supone que solamente las mujeres pueden ser Sailor Scouts?

\- Exacto, doctora –dijo Seiya y después se dirigió a sus amigos –Chicos, mostrémosles.

\- De acuerdo –dijo Yaten.

\- Como digas –corroboró Taiki.

Y así los tres sujetos sacaron sus plumas de transformación para mostrarles sus verdaderas identidades. La doctora Mizuno y la señora Aino vieron atentamente como ese trío de muchachos se convertían en Sailor Scouts, quedando boquiabiertas.

\- ¡Soy Sailor Star Fighter! –exclamó Seiya.

\- ¡Soy Sailor Star Healer! –exclamó Yaten.

\- ¡Soy Sailor Star Maker! –exclamó Taiki.

\- Señoras, ahora siguen ustedes –dijo Luna. Ellas sacaron las plumas de transformación y exclamaron:

\- ¡Por el poder estelar de Mercurio! ¡Transformación! –exclamó la doctora Mizuno.

\- ¡Por el poder estelar de Venus! ¡Transformación! –exclamó la señora Aino.

Las dos se transformaron ante sus anfitriones, quienes vieron asombrados cómo unas extrañas se convertían en Sailor Scouts.

\- ¡Soy Sailor Neo-Mercury! –exclamó la doctora Mizuno.

\- ¡Soy Sailor Neo-Venus! –exclamó la señora Aino.

\- Impresionante –dijo Sailor Star Maker –al parecer aún hay esperanza para la humanidad.

\- Díganos, ¿Qué las trae a la Tierra? –preguntó Artemis con curiosidad.

\- Nuestra princesa nos informó que algo extraño estaba pasando en la Tierra –explicó Sailor Star Fighter –Y nos envió para ver si era cierto.

\- Las Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar Interno ya no existen –dijo Sailor Neo-Mercury con amargura –Ahora lo que quedan son solo seres malignos que podrían destruir la Tierra.

\- Mientras existan las Sailor Scouts en la Tierra, no habrá de qué preocuparse –afirmó Sailor Star Healer.

\- Desafortunadamente ya no podemos contar con la ayuda de las Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar Externo –intervino Artemis –Esta mañana hubo una discusión entre el Rey Endymion y las chicas y ellas dijeron que ya no seguirían peleando… nunca más.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante esta noticia, pues sin las Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar Externo, no podrán derrotar a los Ángeles de la Muerte y Japón sucumbirá.

\- Esto complicará las cosas –gruñó Sailor Star Healer -¡Debemos convencerlas de no rendirse!

\- Deja que ellas hagan lo que quieran –dijo con severidad Sailor Star Maker –Si ellas no quieren seguir peleando, es problema de ellas no nuestro.

\- Si nos enfrentáramos a ellas –dijo Sailor Star Fighter –con la ayuda de ustedes –se dirigió a las dos Sailor Scouts –estaríamos parejos. Hubo un silencio por unos momentos hasta que:

\- No puedo… –dijo de repente Sailor Neo-Venus –No puedo enfrentarme a Mina… ¡No puedo enfrentarme a mi propia hija! –su serenidad inicial se destrozó al recordar el enfrentamiento contra Mina, rompiendo a llorar. Sailor Neo-Mercury se acercó a Sailor Neo-Venus y la agarró de la cabeza para que la mirara a los ojos.

\- Minako, mírame. ¡Mírame! –exclamó Sailor Neo-Mercury con seriedad y con lágrimas en los ojos –Ellas ya no son nuestras hijas, ya dejaron de serlo desde que fueron poseídas por ese espíritu maligno. La única forma de salvarlas es acabando con ellas –el rostro de Sailor Neo-Venus se descompuso al oír esas palabras –No creas que es fácil para mí decirlo, pues yo tampoco quiero llegar a enfrentarme a Ami, pero es la única solución… al menos que ocurra un milagro que las salve. Hay que hacerlo, por el bien de la Tierra.

Hubo un silencio incómodo; las Sailor Starlights y los dos felinos se quedaron viendo la escena, pues se dieron cuenta de que no iba a ser fácil para ellas tener que enfrentarse a sus propias hijas. Las tres Sailor Scouts se acercaron a las otras dos y les dijeron:

\- ¿Me permiten sus comunicadores? –pidió Sailor Star Fighter y ellas se los entregaron, ella puso su mano sobre ellos y los comunicadores comenzaron a brillar; luego se los devolvieron.

\- Ahora vamos a estar comunicadas cuando sea necesario, ¿de acuerdo? –explicó Sailor Star Maker. Ellas asintieron.

\- Debemos irnos –dijo Sailor Star Healer –hay que informar a la princesa Kakuya sobre la situación.

\- Recuerden –les recordó Sailor Star Fighter –para cualquier emergencia o duda, contáctenos. Volveremos a vernos –Luego las Sailor Starlights desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

\- Buena suerte, amigos –dijo Sailor Neo-Venus.

\- O mejor dicho, amigas –corrigió Sailor Neo-Mercury.

-Como sea–dijo Luna–debemos regresar a nuestros hogares antes de que noten nuestra ausencia. Y recuerden: esto quedará solo entre nosotros –Después cada quién se fue por su lado en la noche.

* * *

En el escondite las chicas estaban confundidas por la escena. Pero más confundidos estaban Andrew y la maestra Haruna al ver que las chicas que habían conocido años atrás, ahora se habían convertido en criaturas malignas.

\- ¿Ya terminaste, Ami? –preguntó Serena con sarcasmo.

\- Cierra tu puto hocico, Serena –gruñó Ami tratando de incorporarse después de vomitar y después se dirigió a Lita –Necesito que me hagas un favor.

\- ¿Qué favor? –preguntó Lita nerviosa. Vio que Ami se quitaba el guante derecho para dejar su mano desnuda.

\- Toma mi mano –Lita se sintió incómoda, pero hizo lo que le pidió –Aplícame una descarga eléctrica.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! –exclamó ella perpleja, así como las demás.

\- ¡Sólo hazlo! –exclamó Ami exasperada. Lita dudó, pero hizo lo que pidió; apretó la mano de Ami y le aplicó una fuerte descarga, haciendo que Ami se sacudiera violentamente, hasta que Lita la soltó y Ami salió volando hasta chocar en la puerta de su cuarto cayendo en el suelo boca abajo, humeando.

Todas fueron corriendo hacia su amiga para ver si aún seguía viva, Rei la volteó boca arriba y lo que vieron las perturbó: al voltearla su rostro estaba ennegrecido, sus cabellos parados y reía de manera maniática.

\- ¡Siiiii! –exclamó Ami con una alegría macabra, dejando a sus amigas aún más confundidas.

\- Eh… Ami… -preguntó Mina -¿Estás bien?

\- Mejor que nunca –dijo Ami con enorme satisfacción y volteó a ver a sus amigas de forma maquiavélica –Jejejejeje –se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de su habitación –De acuerdo, ahora quiero estar sola, si no les importa. Y no quiero que me molesten –Las chicas se quedaron mudas y perplejas ante el nuevo look y actitud de Ami, hasta que se acordaron de que todavía tenían que encargarse de sus invitados.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Andrew confundido y apesadumbrado -¿Por qué están haciendo esto?

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué… Andrew? –se acercó Lita, todavía desnuda y con aire intimidatorio –Porque estamos cansadas de nuestro papel de superheroínas, estamos cansadas de ser menospreciadas por la gente y estamos cansadas de hacer el trabajo sucio por la puta policía, que no puede hacer una mierda sin nuestra ayuda –se acercó al rostro de Andrew y lo miró directo a los ojos –Por eso.

\- ¡Pero ustedes siempre fueron las favoritas de la gente! –exclamó desesperada la maestra Haruna -¡Siempre las respetamos y las adoramos!

\- ¡Cállese! –exclamó Serena exasperada -¡Usted y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes qué saldar por todos los gritos y reclamos de usted! –luego miró a la maestra con malicia –Y creo saber qué hacer con usted –Serena arrastró a la maestra hacia la sala de torturas, mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba desesperada, Mina siguió a las dos –olvídelo, nadie vendrá a ayudarla.

\- Mientras tanto, Andrew –dijo Rei fijándose en él –tengo planes para ti –desató las cuerdas que ataban a Andrew y él trató de huir, pero rápidamente Rei usó la lanza naginata como jabalina, impidiéndole el paso. Andrew trató de buscar desesperadamente una salida, pero Rei estaba justo detrás de él, lo agarró del cuello fuertemente y se lo llevó a su habitación.

Lita regresó a su habitación pensando qué hacer con el cadáver de su ex novio que se hallaba sobre la cama; finalmente se fue a la segura y se lo llevó a Rei, ya que Ami dejó en claro que no quería que la molestaran, mientras que Serena y Mina se hallaban en la Sala de Torturas.

\- Oye, Rei, ¿No quieres quedarte con esto? –preguntó tajante Lita, sosteniendo el cadáver seco de su ex novio en el aire.

\- ¿Y para qué lo querría? –preguntó Rei secamente.

\- A mí ya no me sirve para nada –se lo dejó en el suelo y se regresó a su habitación –A lo mejor te sirve más a ti –Y acto seguido, cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Rei, enfurruñada, recogió el cadáver y se lo llevó a su habitación.

En la sala de torturas, Serena y Mina llevaban consigo a la maestra Haruna a rastras, quien seguía gritando y pataleando.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, PERRA! –gritó Serena dándole una patada en el estómago a la maestra tan fuerte, que de repente tosió un poco de sangre.

\- ¿Y para qué querías que te acompañara? –preguntó Mina curiosa.

Serena fue directo a un enorme objeto cubierto con una manta, la descubrió y tanto la maestra como Mina se impresionaron por lo que vieron: una enorme estatua con forma de toro hecha de bronce, con unos tubitos saliéndole de las fosas nasales y una compuerta en un costado; debajo de la estatua había un montón de leña.

\- Les presento –dijo Serena emocionada –¡Al Toro de Falaris! –Mina y la maestra se mostraron confundidas.

\- Ehhhh… ¿Podrías ilustrarme un poco, Serena? –preguntó apenada Mina.

\- Es uno de los instrumentos de ejecución más antiguos que existen –explicó Serena –Es una estatua hueca hecha de bronce –ella abrió el compartimiento –aquí se colocaban a las víctimas y eran encerradas para que ardieran y se cocinaran dentro del toro –Serena mostró el montón de leña debajo del toro –Y después, cuando la víctima se cocinaba, las fosas nasales del toro expulsaban vapor indicando que la víctima se cocinó.

\- ¡Guau! –exclamó impresionada Mina -¿Y cómo sabes todo esto?

\- Me lo explicó Mefistófeles ayer –admitió Serena –Y por ello, quiero usarlo con… ella –Volteó a ver a la maestra.

\- ¡NOOOOOOO! –gritó la maestra desesperada. Trató de escapar, pero Mina la atrapó y la cargó sobre sus hombros, mientras ella seguía pataleando y gritando. Antes de meterla, Serena la tomó del cuello, la levantó en el aire con una enorme fuerza y le preguntó:

\- ¿Tienes una última cosa qué decir, perra? –La maestra Haruna apenas alcanzó a pronunciar unas palabras:

\- Per… dó… na… me… Se… re… na… -Serena se quedó mirándola unos momentos, y sin decir nada, procedió a colocarla dentro del toro.

\- Prepárese, maestra –dijo Mina con una sonrisa malévola mientras colocaba a la maestra dentro del toro, saboreándose con sumo placer –Porque esta noche… ¡SERÁ NUESTRA CENA!

Serena cerró el compartimiento y Mina procedió a encender la fogata, mientras la maestra estaba adentro, golpeando, gritando y pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente. Serena hizo aparecer unas sillas de la nada y las dos se sentaron cerca para esperar.

En el interior del toro, la maestra golpeaba desesperadamente, gritando y suplicando ayuda, mientras sentía el calor debajo de ella y se ponía más y más caliente todo el interior. Dentro se empezó a llenar de vapor, lo cual indicaba que ella comenzaba a deshidratarse y poco a poco se estaría cocinando en su jugo, lo que hizo que se alterara más y más hasta que su piel se desprendiera de su cuerpo. Poco a poco comenzó a perder el conocimiento hasta que se desmayó sobre la parte más caliente de la estatua.

Su muerte fue anunciada con un silbido que salió de las fosas nasales del toro, las cuales comenzaron a expulsar vapor, lo que indicó que el trabajo estaba hecho. Serena y Mina se acercaron al toro, Mina apagó el fuego con un extintor y Serena hizo aparecer un guante de cocina, abrió el compartimiento, el cual dejó escapar mucho vapor y pudieron ver lo que quedó de la maestra: todo su cuerpo se coció, lo que causó que ellas se empezaran a saborear.

Serena utilizó sus poderes para sacar el cadáver, haciéndolo flotar en el aire y colocándolo sobre una mesa. Las dos se miraron una a la otra.

\- Una, dos y ¡TRES! –las dos se abalanzaron sobre el cuerpo humeante y comenzaron a despedazarlo y a comérselo como si fueran dos lobos hambrientos hasta que solamente quedaron los puros huesos. Las dos emitieron un eructo muy potente que se escuchó por varios kilómetros a la redonda.

\- Bueno, creo que me voy a la cama –Mina emitió un bostezo.

\- Yo también –admitió Serena y cada quien se fue a su respectivo cuarto.

Mefistófeles estaba al tanto de lo que hacían, por lo que sabía que finalmente debían pasar a la siguiente fase del plan. Sonreía con suma satisfacción al ver que todas estaban haciendo su trabajo a la perfección


	19. Tarkus

**19\. TARKUS**

A la mañana siguiente, Mefistófeles llamó a las chicas a través de un altavoz para una reunión matutina, pero al primer llamado ninguna lo escuchó, lo que lo desconcertó y volvió a intentarlo, con el mismo resultado, lo que provocó que se impacientara. Entonces utilizó sus poderes para aparecerse en las cinco habitaciones al mismo tiempo.

* * *

En el cuarto de Serena, ella estaba profundamente dormida, desnuda y roncando como una leona en celo; al verla, Mefistófeles le gritó a todo pulmón:

\- ¡DESPIERTAAA! –Serena se sobresaltó y se cayó de su cama, cayendo con el trasero, sintiendo un enorme dolor. Se levantó furiosa y se acercó a su mentor hecha una fiera.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ ESE BRUSCO DESPERTAR, CARAJO?! –pero él no se inmutó y le dijo:

\- Reunión matutina en la sala central, AHORA –luego la figura de Mefistófeles desapareció. Serena se fue al baño y se metió en una enorme tina, donde se dio un baño de agua caliente.

* * *

En el cuarto de Ami, Mefistófeles la vio en sostén y en pantaletas tirada en el suelo, con varias botellas de licor tiradas en el suelo.

\- ¡LA TIERRA LLAMANDO A AMI! –gritó él a través de un altavoz, haciendo que ella se levantara de golpe, gritando. Cuando se incorporó se sentía mareada y el aliento con sabor a vómito.

\- ¡Aaaawww! ¡Mi cabeza! –exclamó ella sujetándose su cabeza.

\- Reunión matutina en la sala central, AHORA –Mefistófeles desapareció y Ami se dirigió al baño, abrió el espejo donde tenía una caja de aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza y después se metió a la ducha para reponerse.

* * *

En el cuarto de Lita, Mefistófeles vio que ella estaba usando un casco, tenía los ojos en blanco y se le estaba saliendo la saliva de la boca. Él busco la conexión del casco y al hallarla, la desconectó y ella sintió que volvió en sí.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pero qué…? –ella se despertó confundida y atontada.

\- Reunión matutina en la sala central, YA –Mefistófeles desapareció y Lita se incorporó, tomó un jarro de café y se dirigió a la ducha.

* * *

El cuarto de Mina apestaba a sangre seca y a tripas, por lo que Mefistófeles tuvo que usar un pañuelo con aroma para no tener que respirar ahí adentro. Encontró a Mina sobre la cama, desnuda y roncando como el mugido de una vaca.

Mefistófeles sacó su celular, puso el sonido del canto de un gallo, lo pegó al altavoz y lo prendió cerca de ella, haciendo que esta volara hacia el techo golpeándose la cabeza y al caer al suelo, aterrizó sobre su trasero. Mina quedó con los ojos como espirales.

\- Aaaayyyyy… ¿Ya cantó el gallo?

\- Reunión en el cuarto central ahora –él chasqueó los dedos, desapareciendo, antes de que ella se incorporara. Ella lanzó un eructo potente.

* * *

En el cuarto de Rei, Mefistófeles encontró todo en orden, buscó a Rei por todas partes, hasta que oyó unas voces que provenían de su habitación privada. Él se acercó para escuchar más de cerca.

\- Quisiera que me perdones por lo que te hice. Sé que fui muy dura al ordenarte que te quitaras la vida… no estaba pensando claramente en ese momento –Ella dio un sorbo de té -¿Qué? ¿Qué no hay nada qué perdonar? ¡Te lo agradezco tanto! ¡Quiero abrazarte! –Mefistófeles vio un par de siluetas al fondo, una de ellas estaba abrazando a la otra y fue entonces que decidió meterse en la conversación.

\- Rei, ¿Con quién estás…? –Lo que vio Mefistófeles lo confundió y lo perturbó. Rei estaba sentada de rodillas junto a una mesa, tomando sake, pero no se hallaba sola. Estaba con lo que parecía un muñeco realista inanimado, tamaño natural, con la forma del padre de Rei, vestido con un kimono, de rodillas y con las manos en las rodillas.

\- ¡Ah, hola! –Rei saludó efusivamente a su mentor -¡Mira, estoy con mi padre!

\- Ehhh… ¿Disculpa? –preguntó él sin entender lo que pasaba en ese momento.

\- ¿Quieres saludarlo? –ella trató de animarlo a que saludara al muñeco –Vamos, no te hará daño.

\- Rei… -pidió Mefistófeles -¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento?

\- Claro –asintió Rei, después se dirigió al muñeco –Papá, ¿podrías disculparnos un momento? –Mefistófeles se sintió muy incómodo con la escena. Finalmente ellos se dirigieron a otro cuarto de la misma habitación y Mefistófeles fue directo al grano.

\- Rei ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó desconcertado él.

\- Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –respondió ella tranquilamente.

\- Te veo hablando con un cadáver que se parece mucho a tu padre como si fuera un muñeco y comienzo a dudar de que estés lo suficientemente lúcida –respondió él secamente.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Crees que estoy loca? –preguntó ella sin rodeos.

\- ¿Lo estás? –preguntó él.

\- ¡Claro que no! –respondió ella rotundamente. Él se quedó mirándola un momento hasta que finalmente le dijo, no muy convencido:

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos en la sala central en unos minutos; las demás ya deben estar allí en este momento –Mefistófeles se desvaneció y Rei comenzó a prepararse.

* * *

En la sala central había una mesa redonda, bien decorada y estaban sentadas Serena, Mina, Ami, Lita y Mefistófeles desayunando y una silla vacía para Rei.

\- ¿Y bien? –preguntó impaciente Serena mientras tomaba su desayuno -¿Aún no nos vas a decir qué vamos a hacer? –Mefistófeles no respondió, pues se quedó pensando en lo que vio en el cuarto de Rei, lo que hizo que las chicas se extrañaran.

\- ¡OYEEE! –gritó Mina, haciendo que Mefistófeles saliera de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? –hizo preguntas totalmente distraído.

\- Preguntamos que si nos vas a decir qué vamos a hacer hoy –aclaró Ami.

\- Si, si, en cuanto Rei… ¡Ah! Ahí está –dijo Mefistófeles al ver a Rei sentarse para desayunar.

\- Oye, Rei ¿Te quedaste dormida? –preguntó burlonamente Lita.

\- Como si fuera de tu incumbencia, Lita –respondió Rei cortante.

\- De acuerdo, ya no peleen –intervino Mefistófeles y procedió a contarles –La verdad, estoy orgulloso de todas ustedes, pues lograron vencer su empatía hacia sus antiguos amigos, lo cual era necesario para lo que vamos a realizar a continuación. Para ello, cuando terminen su desayuno, las llevaré a un lugar muy especial.

\- ¿No será de nuevo al Tártaro? –preguntó nerviosa Serena.

\- Descuiden –él las tranquilizó –será un lugar muy tranquilo.

Una vez que terminaron todas de desayunar, Mefistófeles hizo desaparecer la mesa y volvió a colocar la fogata del medio.

\- Ahora, les pediré a todas que se pongan en círculo alrededor de mí y se tomen de las manos –indicó él. Ellas hicieron lo que les pidió y él comenzó a murmurar unas palabras en voz baja. Inmediatamente un haz de luz apareció debajo de ellos y de repente desaparecieron.

* * *

Todos llegaron a un sitio árido, desértico y con varias formaciones rocosas y cielo despejado. Algunas de las chicas se sintieron mareadas por el viaje.

\- Sean bienvenidas al Gran Cañón de Colorado –dijo Mefistófeles.

\- Hace mucho calor aquí –se quejó Ami, a quien le resultaba realmente insoportable tanto calor; Serena, Mina y Lita apenas podían soportarlo, pero Rei podía aguantarlo sin problemas.

\- En tu cinturón hay un botón giratorio que activará la función de aire acondicionado para que te mantengas fría –señaló Mefistófeles. Ami lo vio, lo activó y sintió un agradable frescor por dentro de ella para aguantar el calor. Las otras (Serena, Lita y Mina) la miraban con envidia y recelo.

\- Ahora… ¡¿Se puede saber qué carajos hacemos en un lugar como este?! –preguntó impaciente Serena sintiendo el calor abrazador –¡No creo que nos hayas traído aquí de vacaciones!

\- Por favor, todas al mismo tiempo opriman el botón rojo de sus relojes a mi conteo –indicó el -5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¡Ahora!

Las cinco presionaron el botón rojo de sus relojes al mismo tiempo y de repente, un haz de luz apareció de cada uno de ellos, se mezclaron entre ellos hasta formar un rayo de luz plateado que se perdió en el horizonte. Las cinco se sorprendieron al ver lo que sucedió.

\- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó confundida Mina -¿Eso fue todo? ¿Unos rayos de luz y ya?

\- Esperen –indicó Mefistófeles.

De repente, todos sintieron que el suelo comenzaba a temblar; las chicas se asustaron al sentir que los temblores se hacían más y más intensos, pero Mefistófeles no se inmutaba, sonriendo al ver que algo venía desde lejos, levantando una gran polvareda a toda velocidad. La polvareda cubrió a todos cuando la cosa se detuvo frente a ellos y cuando se disipó el polvo, lo que vieron las sorprendió y las asustó.

Era una criatura de varios metros de alto y varias toneladas de peso; parecía un tanque blindado con la cabeza de un armadillo, ojos rojos y rasgados y sus fosas nasales parecían dos enormes orificios donde podían disparar proyectiles. Tenía dos cañones a los lados. La coraza era como la de un armadillo, pero hecha de acero súper reforzado y una cola al final.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA?! –preguntó alarmada Rei.

\- Les presento a Tarkus –Mefistófeles emocionado se acercó a la criatura y comenzó a acariciarla mientras expulsaba humo de sus fosas nasales –Esta criatura fue producto de la fusión de un armadillo con un tanque de guerra en uno de los laboratorios más secretos que existen en lo más profundo del averno.

\- ¿Tarkus? –preguntó confundida Ami –Creí que solamente era una suite de un disco de Emerson, Lake y Palmer.

\- Así es –afirmó Mefistófeles –pero ahora pueden ver que sí es real.

\- ¿Y exactamente qué es lo qué hace? –preguntó Lita con curiosidad.

\- Estas fosas nasales arrojan un fuego tan potente que convierte cualquier cosa en cenizas en segundos –explicó Mefistófeles –Esos dos cañones pueden girar hacia cualquier dirección y disparar, ya sea misiles, balas de ametralladora o misiles antiaéreos. Su armadura está hecha con una aleación de los metales más duros que existen en la Tierra y cuando se siente amenazado –lanzó una piedra a Tarkus y éste reaccionó sacando unas enormes púas puntiagudas, las cuales desaparecieron al instante –Puede moverse a una velocidad de 300 km por hora y puede andar por debajo del agua. Es toda una máquina de destrucción.

Las chicas se acercaron a la enorme bestia blindada para examinarla mejor. Entonces Serena preguntó:

\- ¿Y exactamente para qué nos va a servir?

\- Esperaba que una de ustedes hiciera esa pregunta –explicó Mefistófeles –para tener el control de todo Japón, es necesario destruir aquello que mantiene al país protegido de amenazas externas. Saben a lo que me refiero ¿no? –Varias de ellas no entendieron a qué se refería él; solamente Ami pudo comprender lo que quiso decir.

\- ¿Te refieres a… destruir a las fuerzas armadas de todo Japón? –preguntó Ami con cierta timidez.

\- No solamente a las fuerzas armadas –corroboró Mefistófeles –sino también a las fuerzas policíacas, pues también constituyen una amenaza para dominar Japón. Pero no se preocupen, para hacerlo, lo que debemos hacer es dominar Tokio y su área metropolitana y poner al máximo símbolo de autoridad y unión de Japón bajo nuestros pies.

\- ¿Hablas del… emperador? –preguntó desconcertada Serena.

\- Exactamente –prosiguió Mefistófeles –cuando nos hayamos deshecho de las fuerzas armadas que residen en Tokio y hayamos capturado al emperador y su familia, lo humillaremos en televisión nacional e internacional, así como en las redes sociales, para de esta forma mostrarles quien manda.

\- ¡Siiii! ¡Y después los llenaremos de plomo! –exclamó alegre Mina.

\- No será necesario –advirtió Mefistófeles –lo que queremos es que el emperador sea nuestro títere y de esta forma tendremos el control. Como diría yo: "Quien controle Tokio, controla todo Japón". Esta será la primera fase hacia la dominación mundial.

Las chicas se miraban entre si al escuchar los planes de Mefistófeles; entonces Rei preguntó.

\- En cuanto a Tarkus ¿podemos invocarlo en cualquier momento?

\- Pueden invocarlo cuando quieran –explicó Mefistófeles con seriedad –siempre y cuando las cinco estén juntas en un mismo lugar, ya que solamente puede ser llamado cuando los cinco relojes están juntos en un mismo sitio, de lo contrario no sucederá nada. De acuerdo, volvamos a casa –él chasqueó los dedos y todos, excepto Tarkus, regresaron al escondite –Ahora, Ángeles, es hora de planear el siguiente paso.

\- Oye, Mina –preguntó Serena en voz baja -¿Qué pasó con tus amigos, Alan y Katherine?

\- Nada –dijo Mina con total serenidad –A uno lo rocié con gasolina y le prendí fuego y a la otra le metí treinta balazos a quemarropa.

\- ¡Oooohhhh! –expresó Serena con placer.

\- ¡Oigan, necesito que pongan atención! –exclamó Mefistófeles molesto, logrando que todas pusieran atención a su plan.

* * *

En la casa del matrimonio Mizuno, ambos estaban comiendo frente a frente en el comedor sin decir ni una sola palabra. Fue entonces que el señor Mizuno le hizo a su esposa una pregunta apremiante:

\- ¿Qué pasará con Ami? –preguntó el sin más.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –respondió ella fingiendo demencia.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Saeko –dijo él cortante -¿Vas a acabar con Ami cuando te encuentres con ella?

\- No voy a discutir esto –ella se levantó de la mesa y quiso salir del comedor, pero su marido insistió.

\- ¡Pues yo sí! –exclamó él disgustado, levantándose de golpe -¡¿Tienes pensado matar a Ami?!

\- ¡¿CREES QUE ES FÁCIL PARA MÍ DECIRLO?! ¡NO TENGO OTRA ALTERNATIVA! –exclamó ella exasperada -¡A MENOS QUE TENGAS UNA IDEA, O DE QUE OCURRA UN MILAGRO, ES LA ÚNICA SOLUCIÓN QUE SE ME OCURRE!

\- ¡No puedo creer lo que dices! –repuso el señor Mizuno desconcertado -¡ESTÁS HABLANDO DE NUESTRA HIJA!

\- ¡¿NUESTRA HIJA, DICES?! –gritó ella furiosa con el rostro enrojecido -¡YO SOY LA QUE TUVE QUE CUIDARLA CUANDO NOS SEPARAMOS, MIENTRAS TÚ IBAS A CUALQUIER PARTE DEL MUNDO CON TUS PINTURAS!

\- ¡AY, SI! –exclamó él alterado -¡MIENTRAS TÚ ESTABAS TRABAJANDO HASTA ALTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE, ELLA TUVO QUE VALERSE POR SÍ MISMA! ¡ELLA SIEMPRE ESTABA EN CONTACTO CONSTANTE CONMIGO!

La pelea llegó a un punto muerto, pues ninguno tenía argumentos para rebatir al otro, además que sus gritos llamaron la atención de sus vecinos. La doctora Mizuno regresó molesta a su consultorio, mientras que su marido salió al balcón a tomar aire fresco para despejar su mente.

* * *

El matrimonio Aino, que vivía a unos metros de los Mizuno, escucharon la pelea, lo cual provocó que ellos tuvieran una discusión, pero más calmada.

\- ¿Tú tienes pensado hacer lo mismo que Saeko, Minako? –preguntó el señor Aino preocupado.

\- No lo sé –respondió dudando la señora Aino –No quiero hacerle daño a Mina… ¡PERO SI NO HAGO ALGO, MÁS GENTE PUEDE SALIR LASTIMADA!

El señor Aino no sabía qué decirle a su esposa, ya que él también se encontraba en el mismo dilema, ya que Mina se había vuelto un monstruo cruel y sediento de sangre. El matrimonio se quedó callado mientras terminaban de cenar.

* * *

Esa noche, una vez que sus respectivos esposos se fueron a dormir, la doctora Mizuno y la señora Aino se pusieron en contacto a través de sus comunicadores, estableciendo contacto con Luna y Artemis.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Saeko? –preguntó la señora Aino.

\- Estoy confundida y muy nerviosa –respondió la doctora Mizuno -¿Oiste todo?

\- Lamentablemente, sí –dijo la señora Aino y le preguntó angustiada a la doctora -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Acaso es una especie de prueba que nos puso la vida?

\- No estoy segura –respondió con sinceridad la doctora –No quisiera que alguien más estuviera en nuestro lugar – se quedó mirando una foto de cuando Ami era muy pequeña –Un padre no debería enfrentarse a sus hijos de esta forma y menos tener que acabar con ellos.

\- La verdad no puedo saber la situación en la que están pasando en estos momentos –admitió Luna –Pero sí compartimos Artemis y yo su preocupación como padres.

\- ¿Ustedes tienes hijos? –preguntó la señora Aino sorprendida.

\- Tenemos una gatita en Tokio de Cristal –relató Artemis –Su nombre es Diana y es la mejor amiga de la hija futurista de Serena, Rini –al escuchar el nombre de Rini, Luna empezó a soltar unas lágrimas, ya que sin Serena, Rini nunca más existiría.

\- Pero ahora con todo lo que está pasando, al parecer Rini nunca existirá –mencionó Artemis con amargura. La doctora Mizuno y la señora Aino se quedaron calladas y entonces la doctora oyó un sonido.

\- Me tengo que ir, alguien viene –dijo la doctora e inmediatamente apagó su comunicador. Era su esposo quien no podía dormir y andaba somnoliento.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas, Saeko? –preguntó el señor Mizuno bostezando y vestido con camisa sin mangas y en calzoncillos.

\- Con Minako Aino –se apresuró a decir la doctora –Me despertó y nos pusimos a platicar.

\- ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó él por curiosidad.

\- Creo que ya lo sabes –respondió ella tajante.

\- Ok, ok –respondió él sin más –Mejor no volveré a tratar el tema o volveremos a lo mismo. Te espero en la cama –él salió de la sala y se dirigió a la recámara.

La doctora se quedó mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo oscuro y estrellado, reflexionando sobre todo lo que hizo en su vida, desde su niñez, enfocada principalmente en los estudios, pasando por su carrera profesional, el nacimiento de Ami, el divorcio y el ver a Ami crecer y querer seguir sus mismos pasos. No pudo contenerse y estalló en llanto al ver el rostro de su hija en el cielo.

* * *

En el escondite, las chicas y Mefistófeles terminaron de afinar el plan de ataque hacia las fuerzas armadas japonesas y de tomar Tokio.

\- Bueno, ahora será mejor que descansen, porque mañana será un día largo y grandioso. Aprovechen esta noche para hacer lo que quieran, pero mañana deberán levantarse…

Pero en ese momento, se escuchó una música de algún lugar y todos comenzaron a voltear para todas partes; se dieron cuenta de que no estaba Ami.

\- ¡Ami! ¿A dónde te fuiste? –exclamó Lita buscando por todas partes.

\- ¡Ami, ya deja de jugar! –exclamó Mina.

Pero en ese momento, Serena sintió que algo que le apretaba el cuello muy fuertemente y era levantada en el aire. Las chicas vieron que algo levantaba a Serena pero no podían verlo a simple vista, pues estaba invisible. Serena sintió que se le acababa el aire, sin poder articular ningún sonido.

\- ¡A…YU…DA…! –trataba de decir Serena.

\- ¡Identifícate! –ordenó Rei sacando sus espadas; Lita y Mina también se prepararon.

\- Tranquilas –una voz conocida sonó en el aire e inmediatamente soltó a Serena, quien cayó en el suelo, agarrándose del cuello, recuperando el aliento. De la nada, apareció Ami con una sonrisa malévola.

\- ¿Estás bien? –se acercó Mina tratando de ver cómo se encontraba su amiga.

\- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTABAS HACIENDO, AMI?! –le reclamó Lita fuera de sí.

\- Estaba probando una técnica de "encierro" –explicó Ami con tranquilidad –se conoce como "Síndrome de cautiverio".

\- ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! –preguntó Mina sin saber de lo que hablaba su amiga -¿Y cómo rayos te desapareciste?

\- Es una condición… (cof) –explicó Serena incorporándose, apenas pudiendo hablar –en la que una persona… se mantiene alerta y despierta, pero no puede moverse o comunicarse verbalmente debido a una completa parálisis de casi todos los músculos voluntarios en el cuerpo, excepto por los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Rei sorprendida.

\- Pude leer la mente de Ami –siguió explicando –poco después de que empezara a apretar sus dedos en algunas partes de la nuca y la columna. Y en realidad no se desapareció, sólo… se camufló.

\- ¿Y por qué no le ordenaste mentalmente que te soltara? –preguntó Lita.

\- Lo hice, pero no me hizo caso –admitió recuperando poco a poco su voz. Todas miraron fijamente a Ami.

\- Así es –admitió Ami sin remordimientos –y resultaste un buen conejillo de indias, Serena. Je je je. Y tengo pensado usarlo en nuestros enemigos.

\- De veras eres diabólica, Ami –dijo Mefistófeles sonriente.

\- La música que pusiste como distracción –siguió Serena –se llama Tarkus de E.L.P.

\- ¿Dijiste Tarkus? –preguntó Lita.

\- Ami había dicho que la criatura se llamaba como la canción –recordó Rei.

\- Quería que conocieran la pieza –dijo Ami –Y tengo otras sorpresas –les mostró a sus amigas lo que a simple vista parecían un balín común y corriente.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hace? –preguntó Serena.

\- Vengan conmigo –Ami se dirigió hacia su cuarto y las demás la acompañaron; en el camino comenzó a beber de su licorera personal y al llegar a la mesa de experimentos, vieron unas ratas en una jaula de plástico transparente.

\- Y ahora… observen –Ami dejó caer uno de los balines dentro de la caja, la cerró y vieron que salió un extraño vapor verde. Al poco tiempo las ratas comenzaron a temblar y, de repente, como una escena salida de una película de terror, las ratas comenzaron a voltear sus cuerpos de adentro hacia afuera, mostrando las tripas de fuera y mucha sangre.

\- ¡AGHHH! ¡Mierda, Ami, eso es realmente asqueroso! –exclamó asqueada Rei.

\- Y tengo muchas más para el ataque de mañana –les mostró una bolsa repleta de esos balines con gas –Con esto convertiré cualquier lugar de Tokio en otro Auschwitz –las demás se estremecieron.

\- De acuerdo. Entonces ¿A quién le tocará atacar dónde? –preguntó Lita.

\- Yo me ocuparé de la base principal del ejército –se apresuró a apuntar Mina –en Ichigaya.

\- Bien, yo me ocuparé de la Fuerza Aérea –se apuntó Lita.

\- Y yo de la Marina –dijo Serena.

\- Yo asistiré a Mina –dijo Rei –¿Y tú Ami?

\- Simple –dijo Ami con deleite –El Ministerio de Defensa.

\- De acuerdo –se metió Mefistófeles –ahora todas regresen a sus habitaciones y descansen. Mañana será un gran día.

* * *

En otra parte, el trío Three Lights estaba hospedándose en un cuarto de hotel, donde estaban poniendo a la princesa Kakyu al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo en Tokio, a través de un televisor.

\- Y eso es todo lo que sabemos, princesa –explicó Seiya.

\- La situación es muy grave –admitió ella –si las ex Sailor Scouts se han vuelto malignas, no fue por pura casualidad. Algo o alguien debió haberlas seducido para que se volvieran malvadas.

\- Y lo peor –explicó Taiki –es que Tokio de Cristal ya no existirá ya que la princesa Serenity se ha vuelto parte de ese grupo y no habrá quien gobierne en el futuro Tokio.

\- ¿Habrá alguna posibilidad de que vuelvan a ser las de antes? –preguntó Yaten frustrado.

\- No lo sabemos –admitió Seiya –sólo espero que podamos detenerlas antes de que causen un gran daño.

\- Tendrán que contactar con las Outer Sailor Senshies para que les ayuden a detener esta amenaza –sugirió la princesa –es la única forma de evitar un desastre inminente.

\- Vamos a intentarlo, aunque dudo que quieran colaborar –admitió Taiki apesadumbrado.

\- ¡Hay qué hacerlo! –dijo ella con firmeza -¡El futuro de Tokio, de la Tierra y del Sistema Solar depende de que detengamos a los Ángeles de la Muerte!

\- Lo haremos, mi princesa –dijo Yaten convencido y acto seguido, la televisión se apagó.

\- Partiremos mañana a primera hora –dijo Seiya –debemos encontrar al resto de las Sailor Scouts. No importa que hayan decidido dejar de ser Sailor Scouts, hay que convencerlas a toda costa del peligro. Debemos descansar.

\- Para convencerlas necesitaremos de un milagro –dijo Yaten mientras se acostaba en la cama.

\- Pues esperemos que la suerte esté de nuestro lado –admitió Seiya mientras se acostaba en su cama.

\- Yo estaré despierto un rato –dijo Taiki –Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Taiki –dijo Seiya.

\- Que descanses amigo –dijo Yaten.

Taiki permaneció despierto unos momentos pensando en aquellas ocasiones en que platicaba con Ami, pues era la única que poseía un intelecto casi del mismo nivel que el suyo. Se quedó contemplando el rostro de ella en el aire.


	20. Los demonios andan sueltos

**20\. LOS DEMONIOS ANDAN SUELTOS**

En el edificio del ministerio de Defensa, localizado en Shinjuku, al este de Tokio, las actividades continuaban normales, tratando de mantener la seguridad tanto interna como externa de todo Japón, pues desde ahí se controlaban a todas las fuerzas armadas japonesas: Ejército, Armada y Fuerza Aérea. El ministro de Defensa tenía que rendirle cuentas, tanto al primer ministro como al emperador mismo de todo lo que suceda en temas de seguridad y defensa.

Mientras las cosas seguían normales, se oyó una alarma en el interior del edificio que espantó a todo el mundo, haciendo que todos los empleados corrieran para todas partes presos del pánico.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! –preguntó el ministro alarmado -¡¿Por qué las alarmas están sonando?! ¡¿Y por qué rayos están todos corriendo como locos?!

De repente un empleado se acercó jadeando y sudando.

\- Señor… ¡Tenemos una alerta roja! ¡Algo sucede dentro de las instalaciones!

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! –preguntó confundido el ministro. De repente, un guardia se acercó corriendo.

\- Señor, debemos evacuar de inmediato –explicó el guardia –una nube de humo verdosa está penetrando el edificio matando a todos los que estén en contacto con él.

\- ¡¿CÓMO DICES?! –exclamó el ministro, pero en ese momento la extraña nube penetró en la oficina del ministro sin tener oportunidad de escapar.

El ministro, el empleado y el guardia quedaron envueltos por la nube y en ese momento comenzaron a sentir espasmos por todo el cuerpo, cayeron al suelo temblando violentamente como si tuvieran ataques epilépticos y, de repente, sintieron cómo sus órganos se volteaban de adentro hacia afuera, dejando de moverse y quedando tirados en un enorme charco de sangre.

De la nada, mientras la nube aún seguía en el aire, apareció de la nada una figura vestida de negro, con capa, sombrero y una máscara de médico de la peste negra. Ami comenzó a pasearse por todo el edificio para ver su macabra obra, mientras veía a algunos empleados que aún seguían retorciéndose y vomitaban todas sus entrañas. Cada paso que daba por los pasillos, hacía resonar las espuelas de sus botas provocando un eco aterrador a donde quiera que fuera.

\- Fue muy sencillo –dijo ella con orgullo.

Una vez que se aseguró de que ni una sola alma estuviera viva en el edificio, salió del edificio y se puso en contacto con las demás a través de su intercomunicador.

\- Chicas, la serpiente ha sido descabezada –dijo Ami, mientras sacaba una pipa y comenzó a fumar por un orificio de la máscara; las otras estaban dentro de un edificio abandonado a unos metros de ahí.

\- ¿Disculpa? –preguntó Mina sin entender.

\- Significa que el ministerio ya no está en funcionamiento –aclaró Serena –y que es nuestro turno de atacar.

\- Entonces que comience la fiesta –inquirió Lita ansiosa mientras tronaba sus dedos.

* * *

En el cuartel general de la Fuerza Terrestre de Autodefensa de Japón, a unos kilómetros del ministerio de Defensa, el jefe de Estado Mayor terrestre, encargado de la misma, llamó al ministerio de Defensa para pedir autorización para llevar a cabo unas maniobras militares, pero inexplicablemente no obtuvo respuesta. Un subalterno llegó con noticias inquietantes.

\- General, hemos intentado hacer contacto con el ministerio de Defensa, pero al parecer no hay respuesta.

\- Es extraño –se dijo a sí mismo el jefe de Estado Mayor -¿y ya establecieron contacto con el viceministro, coronel?

\- Lo hicimos, pero tampoco hubo respuesta –informó el coronel –nadie ha respondido nuestras llamadas.

\- Sigan insistiendo –ordenó el general –y si siguen sin responder, tendré que llamar al primer ministro antes que…

Pero en ese momento sonaron las alarmas del complejo, pues al parecer alguien o algo comenzó a atacar el complejo. De repente unos disparos del exterior penetraron en la oficina, hiriendo al coronel pero el general salió ileso.

\- ¡Coronel! ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó alarmado el general.

\- No, señor, creo que estoy herido –se quejó el coronel. Recibió un balazo en una pierna que la atravesó de lado a lado.

El general se mantuvo agachado y a gatas se asomó por la ventana, sin creer lo que estaba viendo: un helicóptero individual volando frente al edificio, armado con un par de ametralladoras pesadas, pilotado por una extraña mujer vestida con abrigo militar color negro, pantalones grises, una boina negra militar, cabello platinado y aterradores ojos amarillos.

Mina habló por medio de un altavoz y exclamó:

\- ¡Prepárense para morir, perras! ¡Jajajaja! –gritó enloquecida y comenzó a disparar sobre el edificio con sus ametralladoras, matando e hiriendo a los empleados que había dentro y dejando caer cientos de casquillos al vacío. El general se mantuvo agachado, logró tomar el teléfono de su escritorio y rápidamente dio órdenes al ejército más cercano al cuartel general.

\- ¡Atención! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Atacan el edificio de las Fuerzas Terrestres! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! –ordenó el general. La fuerza más cercana era el Ejército Oriental con sede en Narima, a unos pocos kilómetros de Shinjuku, pero para cuando ellos arribaran, todos en el cuartel general estarían muertos.

De repente, Mina cambio la modalidad de su vehículo de helicóptero a avión de combate y asimismo cambió las ametralladoras por lanzamisiles, dirigiéndolos a la base del edificio para hacerlo colapsar.

\- ¡Va el primer misil! –el primer misil golpeó la base del edificio, el cual comenzó a derrumbarse con todos los sobrevivientes que estuvieran adentro. Luego vio a algunos soldados que se preparaban para atacar el avión con lanzacohetes y ametralladoras.

\- ¡Muy bien! –Mina preparó unas bombas especiales -¡Va el napalm!

Mina voló sobre ellos, oprimió un botón y unas bombas cayeron sobre los soldados, además de que dejó tras de sí un rastro de fuego que hacía que todo lo que tocara se carbonizara. Ninguno de los soldados sobrevivió al bombardeo.

Luego Mina aterrizó en tierra firme para ver que no hubiera un alma viva en todo el complejo. Armada con su querido rifle automático AA-12, un par de cuchillos de guerra, su pistola Águila del Desierto .50, un revólver calibre 44 y un fusil de asalto AK-103, variante de la AK-47, se paseó por las ruinas regocijándose de la destrucción hecha.

De repente, unos disparos salieron por entre el humo y las llamas del fuego producido por el Napalm; dos disparos hirieron a Mina en la espalda, quejándose del dolor; unos soldados aparecieron armados y listos para atacar y se acercaron a ella para tratar de rematarla; de repente, ella apareció corriendo hacia ellos con los ojos enrojecidos y los dientes como colmillos, rugiendo y babeando.

\- ¡AAAARRRRGGGHHH! –rugió Mina furiosa -¡TENGO UN HAMBRE FEROZ! ¡SERÁN MI CENA!

Los soldados se asustaron por lo que vieron, pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y terminaron convirtiéndose en las nuevas víctimas del canibalismo desenfrenado de Mina. Había otros soldados que se prepararon para atacar, pero Mina no les prestó atención mientras se los devoraba; estaban fuertemente armados, pero no estaban preparados para lo que vino después. Cuando estaban apuntando sus armas a Mina, una explosión ocurrió cerca de ellos, dejándolos malheridos; vieron que por entre el humo aparecía una figura aterradora vestida con una armadura samurái color negro con enormes cuernos y sostenía un par de katanas.

\- Es mi turno –dijo fríamente la figura blandiendo las katanas y utilizó la roja para rebanar a los soldados rápidamente y de la misma forma comenzaron a incendiarse. Fueron unos ocho soldados los que murieron por esta figura que era nada más ni nada menos que Rei.

\- ¡Oye, Mina! –reclamó Rei disgustada -¡Dijimos que íbamos a hacer esto juntas! –Mina estaba más enfocada devorando a sus víctimas y luego le señaló hacia atrás de ella.

\- Ahí hay más soldados, ve por ellos –dijo Mina con la boca llena. Rei volteó y vio más soldados preparándose para atacar.

Rei usó sus flechas explosivas para crear una distracción y poder acercarse al resto de los soldados. Estos quedaron atontados por la explosión y el humo; entonces Rei procedió a hacer algo que no había hecho antes: fusionar las dos katanas, dando como resultado una katana enorme con un filo de color rojo y el otro de color negro. Comenzó a girar rápidamente sobre su eje, dejando un rastro de fuego en forma de espiral en el suelo, haciendo que algunos soldados quedaran achicharrados; inmediatamente, una serie de explosiones en distintos puntos al azar aparecieron por todo el sitio, provocando más destrozos y el resto de los gendarmes murieron destrozados por las explosiones.

Una vez que terminó de devorar los restos de algunos soldados, Mina se levantó, sacó unos binoculares de alta tecnología de debajo de la chaqueta y procedió a checar que no hubiera más vivos. La lectura de los binoculares confirmó que no había ninguna persona viva.

\- Bueno, creo que lo hicimos ¿no, Rei? –preguntó Mina con tono jovial, pero Rei no respondió manteniendo una actitud seria y taciturna. De repente comenzó a tener recuerdos de cuando destruyó el cuartel militar abandonado y cuando forzó a su padre a cometer suicidio. Comenzó a sentir una especie de dolor de cabeza, que hizo que cayera de rodillas.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa, Rei?! –Mina se acercó a su amiga en un intento por tratar de ayudarla, pero esta apartó a Mina de ella.

\- No-no es nada –la tranquilizó Rei –sólo fue un malestar, es todo.

\- ¿Estás segura? –le preguntó Mina inconforme.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN! –exclamó Rei exasperada –Vamos a reunirnos con Ami.

Rei se montó en el dragón, mientras que Mina eligió como medio de transporte una motocicleta, se colocó un casco, y rápidamente la puso a andar; ambas se dirigieron hacia el edificio del ministerio de Defensa, mientras Rei se preguntaba qué había pasado, así como Mina tenía sus sospechas. No volvieron a hablar de ese incidente por el momento.

* * *

En Ichigaya, Tokio, a unos metros del extinto ministerio de Defensa, se encuentra el cuartel general de la Fuerza Marítima de Autodefensa de Japón, donde se coordinan las órdenes a las fuerzas marítimas del país.

El jefe de Estado Mayor trataba de ponerse en contacto con el ministerio de Defensa, pero todas las llamadas, mensajes y transmisiones no servían, lo que lo inquietaba bastante, pues no era usual que no hubiera nadie en el ministerio que Defensa, lo que le causó mala espina. Pero en ese momento, una serie de explosiones se escucharon afuera del edificio.

\- ¡Almirante! –un subordinado entró corriendo a la oficina -¡Nos atacan!

\- ¿Dónde nos atacan? –preguntó el almirante a su subalterno, pero antes de poder reaccionar, una explosión hizo volar en pedazos la oficina, destruyendo todo a su paso.

El almirante quedó aturdido por unos momentos y cuando recuperó el conocimiento vio los destrozos causados por la explosión; también vio los cadáveres de su secretario particular y de su subalterno, se acercó a ellos para revisar si seguían vivos, pero no tenían pulso. Se arrastró por los escombros hasta el hoyo en la pared de su oficina y se asomó a través del enorme hoyo y vio a su alrededor que toda la base estaba destruida y cientos de cadáveres regados alrededor. Se acercó a su teléfono para llamar al Ministerio de Defensa o a la oficina del Primer Ministro, pero las líneas estaban cortadas.

\- No se moleste en llamar, almirante –una voz fría y sensual sonó por detrás de él, volteó hacia atrás pero no vio a nadie, volvió a voltear al frente y se asustó de lo que vio.

Una criatura femenina voluptuosa estaba sentada en el escritorio, piel pálida, unos aterradores ojos amarillos con unas ojeras rojas debajo de ellos, labios negros, cabello negro brillante con dos enormes coletas, vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo con los hombros desnudos y dejando ver su enorme busto, unas botas negras altas; tenía unas enormes alas de murciélago en su espalda y una larga cola con una aguja en la punta. Usaba un enorme báculo con un cráneo negro en la punta con unos puntos rojos en las cuencas.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! –preguntó aterrado el almirante.

\- Sólo quiero divertirme un poco –se acercó de la manera más sensual hacia él, haciendo que éste se ruborizara y de repente sintió que su pene comenzaba a ponerse duro.

\- ¡Guau! –dijo Serena emocionada –Tan sólo me viste unos minutos y tu verga se puso dura como roca. Esto va a ser emocionante.

El almirante no pudo moverse, pues sintió que su cuerpo estaba paralizado, pero era por la figura voluptuosa y sensual de su enemiga, lo que le impidió usar sus armas que estaban en los restos de su escritorio. Serena comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de él, le bajó los calzoncillos y de repente vio el miembro duro y firme de su víctima.

\- Creo que nos vamos a divertir –dijo ella con una risita pícara, y justo cuando iba a colocar su boca en el pene, unos soldados aparecieron armados.

\- ¡Quieta ahí! –ordenó uno de ellos, por lo que Serena trató de contener su ira por la interrupción. Se puso de pie y les ordenó con voz potente:

\- ¡Adelante, disparen si se sienten hombres! –los soldados se sintieron intimidados por ella, sin atreverse a atacar –Entonces sigo yo.

Ella usó su mirada para paralizar a los soldados, quienes cayeron indefensos sin poder usar sus armas ni su cuerpo; Serena se acercó a cada uno de ellos y comenzó a absorber su vitalidad, dejando a los soldados como cadáveres secos y flacos.

El almirante miró aterrado cómo Serena absorbía la energía vital de esos jóvenes y morían frente a sus ojos. Mientras ella estaba haciendo su trabajo, él rápidamente buscó su pistola en su archivero hasta que la halló, trató de cargarla, pero inmediatamente Serena se puso frente a él.

\- ¿Quieres dispararme, verdad? Adelante, hazlo –le ordenó Serena; él hizo dos disparos en el abdomen de ella, creyendo haber acabado con ella. Sin embargo, vio que ella no hizo ningún gesto de dolor, limitándose solamente a sonreír.

\- Continuemos lo que empezamos, ¿te parece? –ella veía que el pene del almirante seguía recto, por lo que ella procedió a introducirlo lentamente por su vagina, sintiendo un gran placer. Luego ella comenzó a "cabalgarlo" moviendo violentamente sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sintiendo cada vez más cómo iba llegando al orgasmo.

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! –ella comenzaba a gozar mientras que el almirante sentía cómo una mezcla de placer y dolor, pues sentía que su pene iba a ser arrancado en cualquier momento. Luego Serena abrazó la cabeza del almirante contra su enorme busto, mientras iba excitándose cada vez más y más, gozando hasta que…

\- ¡ME VENGOOOOO! –sintió cómo un chorro de semen se metía dentro de ella. Exhausta, Serena soltó al almirante y para su sorpresa, el almirante se convirtió, al igual que los soldados, en un cadáver flaco y seco –Ok, es hora de reunirme con las otras –Ella se limpió el semen que aún le chorreaba, se acomodó su traje, se puso en la orilla del agujero de la oficina, abrió las alas y se dirigió volando hacia el edificio del Ministerio de Defensa.

* * *

En el cuartel general de la Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa de Japón, el jefe de Estado Mayor trató de comunicarse, sin éxito, con el Ministerio de Defensa y después trató de comunicarse con sus pares del Ejército y la Marina, pero tampoco tuvo respuesta, impacientándose.

\- ¡Necesito que me comuniquen con el Primer Ministro! –ordenó exasperado el general.

\- ¡Señor, no recibo respuesta! –dijo nervioso un subalterno -¡Las líneas están cortadas y no tenemos red para comunicarnos!

En ese momento oyeron una serie de explosiones en el edificio, lo que causó pánico entre los empleados. Luego se escucharon lo que parecía el sonido de una ametralladora.

Lita, con su enorme estatura y aspecto intimidante, caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, sacó sus ametralladoras de sus brazos, asesinando sin piedad a todo aquél que se le atravesaba, sin importar si era hombre o mujer. Usando rayos láser destruyó todo el equipo de inteligencia; caminó hasta la oficina del jefe de Estado Mayor y sus pasos se escuchaban por doquier.

Unos soldados se acercaron a ella por detrás, armados y listos para lo que fuera.

\- ¡No te muevas, seas quien seas! ¡No des ni un paso más! –ordenó uno de ellos. Lita se volteó lentamente, sin inmutarse y con ese aire intimidante; su ojo biónico comenzó a brillar y expulsó un rayo láser rojo el cual comenzó a descuartizar a los soldados. Uno todavía seguía con vida, Lita se acercó y lo agarró del rostro levantándolo en el aire.

\- ¿Alguna cosa antes de morir, cabrón? –dijo ella fríamente. El soldado no respondió –Eso pensé –Luego cerró su mano, destrozándole la cabeza por completo, desparramando sangre, sesos y huesos por doquier.

Ella continuó su camino hacia la oficina y para su sorpresa no encontró a nadie. Pero justo en ese momento…

\- ¿Me estabas buscando? –apareció el general armado con dos pistolas; ella volteó sin inmutarse -¡Pues te diré que no me rendiré tan fácilmente! –él procedió a disparar contra ella, pero las balas le rebotaban en la armadura; siguió disparando hasta que se le acabaron las balas. Cuando ya no pudo seguir disparando, las arrojó contra ella, pero de nada le sirvió.

Lita se acercó a él y lo agarró del cuello, levantándolo en el aire; el general vio a Lita a los ojos por última vez.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje con vida, pendejo? –preguntó ella con frialdad, a lo que el general no pudo decir una palabra, pero alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza. Ella lanzó un misil a la pared de la oficina, haciendo un enorme hueco, ambos se dirigieron al hoyo y volaron al techo; ella se paró en la orilla del techo del edificio y le dijo:

\- ¡Pues ahora veremos si sobrevives a esta! –ella lanzó al general con todas sus fuerzas por los aires, mientras él gritaba de terror; luego fue descendiendo hasta dar en el suelo, muriendo en el acto.

\- Eso fue demasiado simple –se quejó Lita –pensé que iba a ser más emocionante.

Justo en ese momento, un enorme grupo de soldados armados y con vehículos de combate aparecieron alrededor del edificio, así como un par de aviones de combate.

\- ¡Ríndase o abriremos fuego! –ordenó un oficial desde la barricada de fuerzas que se formó alrededor del edificio.

\- ¡A ver si logran atraparme! –respondió desafiante Lita y usó sus propulsores para volar; los soldados comenzaron a disparar pero ella era demasiado veloz para que las balas lograran dar en el blanco.

\- ¡Atención, tienen permiso para atacar! –ordenó el oficial a los dos aviones de combate, quienes comenzaron a perseguir a Lita en el aire.

Ella dio varias piruetas en el cielo, burlando la mira de los pilotos, quienes no podían enfocar bien a su objetivo. Uno de ellos disparó un misil teledirigido hacia ella; Lita trató de despegarse de él, pero se acercaba cada vez más; el otro avión disparó también un misil, pero en ese momento, Lita se dirigió a uno de los aviones a toda velocidad y en el último momento lo esquivó haciendo que el misil que la seguía se dirigiera directo al otro avión, volándolo en pedazos. El otro misil apareció por entre las nubes y comenzó a perseguirla sin descanso; Lita trataba de zafarse del misil, el cual se acercaba peligrosamente, hasta que vio una enorme bodega a unos metros; salió disparada hacia allá con el misil pisándole los talones; ambos se metieron y de inmediato, la bodega estalló en mil pedazos.

Los soldados comenzaron a celebrar su victoria sobre la criatura después de ver la explosión creyendo que finalmente habían acabado con la amenaza. Pero justo en ese momento… un misil apareció de las llamas y se estrelló contra uno de los tanques de los soldados estacionados, en el cual el oficial al mando se hallaba dentro. Los soldados se aterrorizaron por lo que vieron, pero se pusieron más aterrados al ver lo que se aproximaba hacia ellos caminando tranquilamente.

Lita apareció por entre las llamas; tenía heridas en el rostro y su armadura algunas rajaduras. Miró fijamente a los soldados frente a ella, quienes le apuntaban con sus armas.

\- Fue divertido –dijo Lita con una sonrisa –Pero es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Extendió sus brazos y abrió sus piernas; el suelo comenzó a temblar y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente; unos rayos comenzaron a rodearla hasta convertirse en una esfera luminosa. Los soldados se asustaron, pero no se movieron de sus posiciones. Luego cerró sus manos una contra la otra concentrando toda esa energía y luego la lanzó hacia el cielo.

De repente las nubes se volvieron negras y empezaron a sonar truenos, luego aparecieron relámpagos que caían por todas partes al azar, haciendo que los soldados tuvieran que moverse para todas partes para no ser golpeados por los rayos. Mientras tanto, ella se mantuvo fija en el mismo lugar y de repente, su enorme cabellera plateada se erizó y se puso rígida como las espinas de un erizo, para luego disparar una especie de agujas para todas partes, atravesando todo lo que se pusiera en su camino.

Nada ni nadie sobrevivió a esos dos ataques; unos minutos después las nubes se despejaron y volvieron a ser claras. El lugar pareció un verdadero campo de batalla, con cadáveres regados, vehículos destrozados, edificios destruidos hasta sus cimientos.

Lita estaba tirada boca arriba con los brazos y piernas abiertos, extremadamente exhausta por los dos ataques que realizó, lo que hizo que consumiera casi toda su energía y no pudiera levantarse.

\- Mierda –se dijo Lita a sí misma –Creo que exageré esta vez. No puedo mover ni un músculo, todo me duele, cada centímetro de mí duele mucho. Necesito recargar energía.

\- Pues estás de suerte –se escuchó una voz cerca de ella; un rostro se puso sobre ella viéndola fijamente, haciéndole sombra. Era Mina, acompañada de Rei.

\- No te había visto así desde la batalla contra Galaxia –dijo Rei con sarcasmo.

\- No bromees –dijo Lita arrastrando las palabras, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por hablar –Necesito recargar baterías.

\- Vamos a levantarte –dijo Mina y entre ella y Rei levantaron a Lita sobre sus hombros, ya que ella era demasiado alta y la armadura la hacía muy pesada. Mina transformó su motocicleta en un jeep todo terreno y ambas colocaron a Lita en la parte trasera del vehículo.

\- ¡Ufff! –Mina se sintió exhausta al cargar a su amiga y colocarla en el vehículo –De acuerdo, continuemos para vernos con Amy y Serena. ¿Estás lista? –le preguntó a Lita.

\- Cuando quieras –dijo ella desde la parte de atrás.

Las dos se pusieron en marcha: Rei montada en el dragón y Mina conduciendo el jeep con Lita en la parte trasera, reanudaron su camino hacia el edificio del ministerio de Defensa.

* * *

En la residencia de las Outer Sailor Senshies, las cosas transcurrían con cierta normalidad: Haruka trabajaba en su propio taller mecánico, lo que le permitía una posición más o menos holgada, Michiru daba clases de música en una academia para señoritas, Setsuna confeccionaba trajes para personas de la alta sociedad y Hotaru se volvía cada vez más desenvuelta, aunque resentía un poco que sus "mamás" estuvieran todo el tiempo ocupadas como para preocuparse por ella, por lo que el gato Artemis se convirtió en el amigo y tutor de la pequeña.

Un día, cuando estaban todos desayunando, encendieron la televisión, escucharon las noticias y pasaron unas imágenes alarmantes.

\- Esta mañana las defensas de Japón fueron vulneradas gravemente, ya que las sedes de las fuerzas armadas japonesas (ejército, marina y fuerza aérea) han sido seriamente atacadas por un grupo de criaturas malignas que se hacen llamar "Los Ángeles de la Muerte" –pasaron unas imágenes de cada una de las ex Sailor Inner Senshies –dejando cientos de muertos, entre soldados, personal administrativo y algunos civiles inocentes, además de destrucción de armamento y equipo militar. Nos informan que también el edificio del ministerio de Defensa ha sido vulnerado, pues todo el personal ha sido asesinado por una extraña nube de gas—

Apagaron la televisión cuando estaban a punto de mostrar las imágenes más estremecedoras: las del personal del ministerio de Defensa con los órganos fuera de sus cuerpos, pues Hotaru estaba viendo las noticias.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Hotaru a sus "mamás".

\- Haruka –dijo Michiru –no podemos ignorar esto por más tiempo. Aunque no tengamos oportunidad de ganar, debemos evitar que haya más muertos.

La rubia de pelo corto se quedó pensativa, debatiéndose consigo misma, pues debido a sus más recientes fracasos, las Sailor Scouts habían perdido la confianza en ellas mismas.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Michiru –intervino Setsuna –hay que evitar que ellas sigan destruyendo, a pesar de que eran nuestras amigas. ¡Hay que actuar ya!

\- ¡Haruka, por favor! –intervino el felino blanco -¡Aunque ya no peleen para preservar el futuro, todavía hay oportunidad de preservar el presente!

Haruka se dio la media vuelta hacia ellas y les comunicó su decisión.

\- Pero necesitaremos un poco de ayuda –dijo ella con firmeza.

\- ¿En quién estás pensando? –preguntó curiosa Setsuna. Haruka tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

* * *

En el departamento de Darien, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Darien se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio, pues estaba sumamente cansado del trabajo; fue Luna quien atendió el llamado.

\- ¿Sí? –preguntó la gata negra.

\- Luna, soy Haruka, ¿Está Darien ahí? –preguntó con urgencia la rubia.

\- Sí, pero está dormido, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

\- Vamos a enfrentarnos a Serena y a sus amigas, pero necesitamos al príncipe Endymion para que nos ayude –explicó Haruka. Luna se estremeció e inmediatamente trató de despertar a Darien.

\- ¡Darien, despierta, te necesitamos! –exclamó Luna al oído de Darien.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué pasa, Luna? –Darien comenzó a despertarse y emitió un bostezo.

\- ¡Haruka está al teléfono! –explicó Luna –Las Outer Sailor Senshies necesitan de ti.

Inmediatamente Darien tomó el teléfono y Haruka le explicó la situación actual. Darien comprendió la gravedad de la situación, aunque no se sentía nada cómodo con tener que enfrentarse a Serena y a sus amigas.

\- Nos veremos en el edificio del Primer Ministro –dijo Haruka.

\- Ahí estaré –respondió él y colgó el teléfono.

Inmediatamente Darien se transformó en Tuxedo Mask; antes de irse, le dio un mensaje a Luna.

\- Escucha, si algo llegara a pasarnos, ve a donde se encuentran la doctora Mizuno o la señora Aino y diles lo que ocurrió ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí –dijo Luna con seriedad y tristeza. Vio como Darien salía por la puerta, sintiendo que esa sería la última vez que lo vería con vida.

Cosa parecida le sucedió a Artemis, pues al ver a las Sailor Scouts salir por la puerta, sintió un escalofrío, como un presentimiento de que no volvería a verlas nunca más. Sin embargo, aún tenían un arma secreta; Luna se comunicó con Artemis y ambos procedieron a llamar a las Sailor Neo-Scouts y al trío Three Lights.


	21. Lucha de titanes

Buenos días. Después de varias semanas sin subir un nuevo capítulo, aquí está para los que esperaron ansiosos. Este es el más largo que he hecho y espero que les guste.

ADVERTENCIA: Lo que sigue a continuación contiene violencia explícita que puede no ser del agrado de varios. Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

 **21\. LUCHA DE TITANES**

Mientras Ami esperaba al resto de sus amigas en el techo, se había quitado la máscara, se dejó el sombrero y traía puestas unas gafas oscuras redondas. Estaba fumando su pipa y tomando de su licorera hasta ponerse más ebria que una cuba. Por si no fuera suficiente, lo que estaba fumando de la pipa era marihuana mezclada con LSD, haciendo que empezara a alucinar de manera descontrolada. Comenzó a reír de forma histérica y varias imágenes pasaron por sus ojos: toda su vida desde su niñez, el divorcio de sus padres, el bullying en la escuela, la sensación de soledad que ello le provocaba y todo el resentimiento que traía en su interior, el cual sólo explotó cuando había sido transformada por Mefistófeles.

\- Jódanse todos –se dijo a sí misma arrastrando las palabras -¡Al diablo los doctores! ¡Al diablo la medicina! ¡Mejor se mueran todos de una vez! ¡No necesito de nadie! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Ojalá te mueras mamá! ¡Te importó más tu carrera que a tu propia hija! –Ami se puso de pie y sin querer, comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda; derramó unas lágrimas mientras seguía balbuceando -¡T-t-t-te odiooo! ¡Te mataré! –lanzó un puñetazo al aire como si estuviera viendo a su madre frente a ella, sin darse cuenta de que estaba en la orilla del edificio.

\- ¡AMI, DESPIERTA! –una voz le gritó de cerca, pero ella no respondió.

\- ¡AMI, RESPONDE! –otra voz le estaba hablando, pero ella seguía sin hacer caso, mientras ella seguía ebria y drogada.

Eran Serena y Mefistófeles, quienes trataron de hacer reaccionar a Ami, pero esta se agitaba violentamente sin control. Serena comenzó a abofetearla constantemente, hasta que Ami, todavía en estado inconveniente, agarró a Serena del cuello con ambas manos y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a estrangularla. Mefistófeles usó su bastón para noquear a Ami, dejándola inconsciente. Serena se incorporó penosamente llevándose una mano al cuello, recuperando el aliento poco a poco.

\- ¡ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE HACE ESTO! –exclamó Serena furiosa con un hilo de voz -¡MALDITA PERRA, LA PRÓXIMA VEZ LE CORTARÉ LAS MANOS! –En ese momento ella escuchó unas voces provenientes desde abajo.

\- ¡Oigan, ya estamos aquí! –oyeron gritar a alguien por los alrededores; se asomaron por la orilla del edificio y vieron que se trataban de Mina y Rei. Bajaron cargando a Ami inconsciente por el golpe recibido.

\- ¿Y ahora qué sucedió? –preguntó Rei al ver a Ami inconsciente.

\- Esta perra loca se puso ebria otra vez y casi me estrangula… otra vez –dijo Serena agarrándose el cuello, todavía sintiendo la sensación de las enormes manos de Ami alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¡Mierda! –exclamó Mina frustrada -¡Necesitamos de su ayuda para que Lita recupere fuerzas!

\- ¿Dónde está Lita? –preguntó Mefistófeles y Rei señaló hacia el jeep en el que las tres llegaron. Todos se acercaron a la parte de atrás del vehículo y Serena y Mefistófeles vieron el estado deplorable en el que se hallaba su amiga, recostada y con la armadura llena de grietas.

\- Lita… ¿Te puedes levantar? –preguntó Serena ingenuamente, lo que no le hizo nada de gracia a su amiga, quien le dirigió una mirada fulminante y le dijo:

\- ¡Oh, claro! Solamente dame unos segundos y estaré como si nada ¡¿PUES QUÉ NO VES, PENDEJA, QUE NECESITO CARGAR BATERÍAS?! –Serena se asustó ante la actitud agresiva de Lita, luego ella preguntó de forma tajante -¿Dónde está Ami? –Serena hizo una seña indicando que Ami estaba muy ebria, lo que no le cayó bien a Lita.

De repente, oyeron unos quejidos atrás de ellos; era Ami, que estaba recobrando el conocimiento, sujetándose la cabeza y tambaleándose, tratando de mantenerse de pie.

\- ¿Qué pasó? –dijo Ami arrastrando las palabras. Inmediatamente Serena, en un arranque de ira, la agarró de la ropa y la levantó por el aire, ante el asombro de todos los demás.

\- ¡MALDITA PERRA LOCA! –exclamó Serena hecha una fiera -¡YA VAN DOS VECES QUE TRATAS DE ESTRANGULARME! ¡DEBERÍA CORTARTE LAS MANOS EN ESTE INSTANTE!

\- ¡Ya basta! –exclamó Mefistófeles -¡Necesito que todas ustedes estén en la mejor condición posible para lo que haremos a continuación! –Serena soltó a Ami, quien cayó de golpe y de nuevo trató de ponerse de pie.

\- Ok, nada más necesito un trago –dijo Ami mientras sacaba su licorera personal, pero no alcanzó a sorber ni un trago, pues la licorera desapareció de su mano -¿Pero qué…? –Entonces vio que Rei se la había arrebatado -¡Devuélveme eso, Rei! –exclamó furiosa.

\- Lo siento, Ami –dijo Rei con seriedad –pero necesitamos que te mantengas sobria, y hasta que eso ocurra, me quedaré con esto.

\- ¡Me las pagarás! –gruñó Ami.

\- Necesitamos que ayudes a Lita a recuperar sus fuerzas antes de que sigamos con el siguiente objetivo –dijo Mina con seriedad. A regañadientes, Ami sacó su enorme bolso, comenzó a hurgar dentro de él y sacó unos cables para pasar corriente, como los que usan los psiquiatras para proporcionar terapia electroconvulsiva a los pacientes.

\- Ahora necesitaré que saquen a Lita y la lleven a esos postes de alta tensión –indicó Ami y Serena, Mina y Rei sacaron a Lita de la parte trasera del jeep, pero era muy pesada por la armadura y batallaron demasiado para levantarla: Mina la tomó de las piernas, mientras que Serena y Rei la cogieron de los brazos; sin embargo, no lograron avanzar más de dos metros, sintiéndose cansadas.

Entonces Mefistófeles, al ver la bochornosa escena, utilizó sus poderes para levantar a Lita por los aires y llevarla hasta los postes. Al llegar, dejó caer suavemente a Lita cerca de una bobina generadora de electricidad. Ami conectó los extremos de los cables a la bobina, mientras sacaba unas cuerdas para atar a Lita a uno de los postes.

\- Oye, ¿en verdad esto es necesario? –preguntó Lita algo nerviosa.

\- Ya lo creo –luego Ami colocó los extremos de los cables sobre las sienes de su amiga –Abre la boca –Lita abrió la boca y Ami sacó de su bolso una boquilla de goma y la colocó en la boca de su amiga –Es para que no aprietes tus dientes ni te muerdas tu propia lengua. ¿Estás lista? –Lita asintió con la cabeza – 3, 2, 1, ¡Aquí vamos!

Accionó la palanca e inmediatamente comenzó a pasar corriente eléctrica a través de los cables hasta pasar por la cabeza de Lita, quien profirió gritos de dolor a través de la boquilla, todo su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente, fuertes ondas de electricidad comenzaron a rodearla y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

Las demás y Mefistófeles sólo se limitaron a observar, manteniéndose impasibles ante las violentas sacudidas de Lita. De repente, sintieron que el suelo empezaba a retumbar y las ondas eléctricas iban en aumento, haciendo que todo a su alrededor temblara fuertemente; algunas partes del edificio se agrietaron y otras se rompieron.

\- ¡Oigan, creo que esa es la señal de que debemos alejarnos! –exclamó Mina; todos asintieron y entonces Serena usó su báculo para crear una barrera protectora para evitar las cada vez más peligrosas corrientes eléctricas alrededor de Lita, hasta que…

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –Lita profirió un enorme grito a la vez que se escuchó una enorme explosión, destruyendo todo lo que estuviera a un kilómetro a la redonda, reduciendo el edificio del ministerio de Defensa a escombros y los cadáveres del personal quedaron completamente carbonizados. Una nube de humo envolvió a las chicas y a Mefistófeles, quienes todavía estaban protegidos por la barrera creada por Serena.

Poco a poco la nube se fue disipando, y al fondo, una luz brillante apareció acercándose más y más, hasta que todos lograron identificar una silueta oscura que poco a poco iba tomando forma. Era Lita, quien estaba completamente recuperada, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¿Lita…? –preguntó Serena asustada.

\- Ahora todo está mejor –dijo Lita con tono tranquilo pero gélido. Se miró las manos mientras las abría y cerraba.

\- Pues entonces no hay tiempo que perder –intervino Mefistófeles –hay que ir a tomar el Kantei*, y después, el palacio del Emperador.

Todas se pusieron en marcha: Lita y Serena volando con sus propios medios, mientras que Ami, Rei y Mina usaron sus medios de transporte para dirigirse a las oficinas del Primer Ministro y poner de rodillas al gobierno. Pero antes de partir, Mefistófeles las detuvo porque había otro asunto que había que hacer.

\- ¿Ahora qué sucede? –preguntó molesta Rei.

\- Hay otro lugar que hay que destruir: el edificio de la Dieta Nacional.

\- ¿Eh? –preguntó Mina sin comprender a qué se refería y volteó confundida hacia sus amigas para que le aclararan la duda.

\- ¡¿Es en serio, Mina?! –preguntó enfadada Ami y, armándose de paciencia, le explicó –Es el edificio en donde se reúnen las dos cámaras legislativas; es donde se encuentra el Poder Legislativo.

\- Ahhh –respondió Mina de forma estúpida.

\- Eso me recuerda –intervino Rei –entonces también hay que destruir el edificio de la Corte Suprema de Justicia.

\- ¿Entonces quién irá a dónde? –preguntó Serena.

\- Yo voy a la Corte –se apuntó rápidamente Mina.

\- Igual yo –intervino también Ami.

\- Entonces ustedes tres irán contra la Dieta Nacional –señaló Mefistófeles; Serena, Lita y Rei quedaron conformes con la decisión. Entonces todas se separaron para atacar los objetivos mencionados.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las Outer Sailor Senshies y Tuxedo Mask se dirigieron precisamente hacia el Kantei para alertar al primer ministro del peligro que corren él y todos los funcionarios.

Adentro del edificio, las cosas se habían vuelto sumamente caóticas, pues las oficinas estaban más ocupadas que nunca debido a los recientes acontecimientos por la destrucción del edificio del Ministerio de Defensa y la destrucción de las Fuerzas Armadas, dejando a Japón indefensa.

Afuera del edificio las Sailor Scouts solicitaron entrar al edificio.

\- ¡Necesitamos ver al primer ministro de inmediato! –pidió Sailor Pluto.

\- Lo siento –dijo el guardia que custodiaba la entrada –debido a los recientes ataques, no podemos dejar pasar a nadie que no sea del gobierno.

\- ¡Es urgente, debemos alertar al ministro y a todos los funcionarios de inmediato! –exclamó exasperada Sailor Uranus.

\- ¡Será mejor que salgan de aquí inmediatamente si no quieren ser arrestadas! –ordenó el guardia con dureza. En ese momento, se escuchó una voz por los altavoces diciendo una noticia terrible.

\- Noticia de última hora. Las supervillanas conocidas como Los Ángeles de la Muerte, han atacado el edificio de la Dieta Nacional y masacrado a todos los diputados y representantes de la misma; también atacaron al mismo tiempo el edificio de la Corte Suprema de Justicia y exterminado a todos los jueces, poniendo en jaque a todo el gobierno. ¿Pero qué…?

La voz de la reportera fue interrumpida por una voz que les era muy familiar.

\- ¡Atención a todo el gobierno de Japón! –era la voz de Serena la cual resonaba potente y amenazante -¡Será mejor que se preparen, porque ya arrasamos con dos de los poderes de gobierno y ahora siguen el primer ministro y sus compinches, y próximamente, será el emperador mismo! ¡Tomaremos al emperador y a este puto gobierno de las pelotas!

Las Sailor Scouts se quedaron anonadadas ante la desagradable noticia. Todo el personal del edificio entró en pánico y funcionarios salieron y entraron como locos. Entonces las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask se retiraron del edificio al ver que el guardia no se movería de su sitio; una vez afuera de las instalaciones comenzaron a idear un plan.

\- De acuerdo –explicó Tuxedo Mask –ahora que los edificios de dos de los poderes gubernamentales has sido destruidos, el siguiente objetivo debe ser este edificio.

\- Entonces tendremos que esperarlas a escondidas –señaló Sailor Neptune.

\- Pero es probable que no vayamos a sobrevivir –dijo nerviosa Sailor Saturn –deben haberse vuelto más poderosas que la última vez.

\- Pues debemos hacerlo, aunque nos cueste la vida –añadió Sailor Pluto.

\- Entonces, si nosotros no lo logramos –recordó Sailor Uranus -¿Entonces quién se encargará de terminar el trabajo?

\- Nosotros –una voz sonó cerca de donde ellos estaban. Las Sailor Scouts voltearon para ver a todas partes, hasta que vieron a unas figuras muy familiares.

\- ¿Seiya? ¿Yaten? ¿Taiki? –Sailor Uranus los reconoció -¿Pero qué…?

\- Hemos estado siguiendo el asunto desde hace unos días –dijo Taiki tranquilamente. Sailor Uranus comenzó a encenderse de rabia y, súbitamente, tomó a Seiya de la ropa y lo estrelló de espaldas contra la pared.

\- ¡Haruka, detente! –ordenó Tuxedo Mask, pero la rubia no hizo caso de él.

\- ¡¿LO SABÍAN?! –gritó Sailor Uranus fuera de sí -¡¿Y por qué rayos no aparecieron cuando los necesitábamos?!

\- Porque… -Seiya hacía un esfuerzo por hablar –apenas… recibimos… la noticia… hace poco…

Sailor Neptune y Sailor Pluto tomaron a Sailor Uranus de los brazos, soltando a Seiya, quien fue asistido por Taiki y Yaten, y poco a poco fue recobrando la compostura.

\- ¡Oye, ya cálmate! –le reprochó Yaten a Sailor Uranus -¡Estamos del mismo lado!

\- ¿Quién más sabe que están aquí? –preguntó con calma Sailor Saturn.

\- La doctora Mizuno, la señora Aino, Luna y Artemis –confesó Taiki. Las Sailor Scouts se quedaron anonadadas –nos estuvimos manteniendo en contacto con ellas en secreto.

\- Quisimos mantener nuestra llegada en secreto hasta el último momento –corroboró Seiya –y parece ser que ha llegado el momento.

\- Queremos ayudarlas en todo lo posible –dijo Yaten –ellas también son… bueno, eran amigas nuestras. Les ayudaremos a detenerlas.

Las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask comenzaron a pensar la situación y entendieron que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible si querían detener a los Ángeles antes de que atacaran al primer ministro y al emperador.

\- De acuerdo –declaró Tuxedo Mask –su ayuda nos servirá de mucho cuando ellas…

Pero Tuxedo Mask no pudo terminar la frase debido a que se escuchó una enorme explosión, cuya onda provocó que todos salieran volando varios metros del edificio, quedando inconscientes por un par de horas.

Al despertar, todos vieron con horror lo que había sucedido: el edificio había quedado en ruinas; hubo algunos sobrevivientes que trataron de escapar, pero fueron alcanzados por balas de alto poder que hacían salpicar grandes cantidades de sangre, sesos y tripas. De repente uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre Sailor Neptune.

\- ¡POR FAVOR, SÁLVENOS! ¡PROTÉGANOS DE…! –pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que una bala expansiva le alcanzó destrozándole la cabeza, justo frente a Sailor Neptune, quien quedó en estado de shock.

\- ¡Je! ¡Puras cucarachas! –dijo una voz maligna cerca de ahí. El humo se fue disipando y dejó al descubierto cinco siluetas conocidas. Ahí estaban Los Ángeles de la Muerte.

Las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask se prepararon para la que pudiera ser su última batalla. Los Ángeles también se prepararon para obtener su revancha desde su última batalla.

En ese momento, aparecieron dos siluetas junto a las Sailor Star Lights; eran Sailor Neo-Mercury y Sailor Neo-Venus, quienes también se aprestarían para el combate. Justo en ese momento, unos haces de luz desde el cielo aparecieron sobre las dos Sailor Scouts y las Sailor Star Lights, provocando que se congelaran. Las Outer Sailor Senshies se quedaron heladas al ver que las otras Sailor Scouts no podrían ayudarlas, por lo que tendrían que pelear por su cuenta.

\- Espero que estén listas –dijo Serena amenazante –porque esta puede ser la última vez que nos enfrentemos cara a cara.

\- Es hora de terminar lo que iniciamos –añadió Ami con la máscara puesta.

Los dos bandos se miraron fijamente por unos minutos sin decidirse a atacar. En ambos lados había sentimientos encontrados, pues antes eran buenas amigas; ahora eran enemigas mortales y esta sería una pelea en la que solamente un bando ganaría. Todos comenzaron a tener recuerdos de los buenos y malos momentos que pasaron juntas, peleando contra los villanos que amenazaban a la Tierra y a sus habitantes, así como los momentos tristes y alegres cuando no eran Sailor Scouts.

Cada quién ya tenía su objetivo: Mina se enfrentaría a Sailor Pluto, Rei a Sailor Saturn, Lita a Sailor Neptune, Ami a Sailor Uranus… y por último, Serena contra su ex amado Tuxedo Mask. Un pedazo de metal del derruido edificio cayó al suelo produciendo un ruido fuerte y ese fue el inicio de la pelea final.

* * *

Ambos grupos se lanzaron de frente: Sailor Uranus usó su espada para atacar, mientras Ami empleó un hacha de mano y un mazo. La Sailor Scout trató de buscar cualquier momento en que Ami bajara la guardia, pero su oponente era demasiado hábil usando sus armas sin dar tregua a Sailor Uranus, haciendo que esquivara constantemente sus ataques por todos lados.

Sailor Neptune utilizó su espejo para reflejar los ataques de Lita, quien disparaba todo su arsenal hacia la Sailor Scout, pero el espejo absorbía los ataques y se los regresaba, lo que ponía a Lita en un serio aprieto, teniendo que esquivar sus propios ataques, lo que hacía parecer que Sailor Neptune tendría la ventaja.

Sailor Pluto y Mina se enfrentaron de manera salvaje, pues la Sailor Scout empleó su báculo con mejor habilidad que la última vez, pero Mina no le iba a dar esa ventaja, empleando un enorme cuchillo de cacería y su pistola Águila del Desierto .50. Con la ayuda de su báculo, Sailor Pluto pudo esquivar las balas de Mina y en un momento en que esta bajó la guardia, pudo propinarle varios golpes, para luego lanzarla hacia las ruinas del edificio.

Sailor Saturn y Rei estaban enfrascadas usando una su alabarda y la otra la lanza naginata, como si fuera un duelo de espadas, en el que una de las dos caería ante la otra en cualquier momento. Se iban moviendo para todas partes sin dejar de pelear y sin dejar de verse. Las dos iban parejas sin dar respiro una a la otra.

En cuanto a Serena y Tuxedo Mask se atacaban sin cesar: Serena utilizó los poderes de su báculo, arrojando esferas de energía oscura hacia su ex amado, mientras que este contraatacaba usando su bastón para devolver algunas esferas y mientras Serena esquivaba los contraataques, él aprovechaba para atacarla con rayos de luz, a los que ella trataba de bloquear, pero eran muy fuertes por lo que se vio obligada a esquivarlos.

* * *

Sailor Uranus y Ami seguían atacándose, pero ahora Ami usó su hacha de mano a modo de bumerang, lanzándolo hacia su oponente, haciendo que se distrajera y entonces Ami se lanzó hacia ella, propinándole un gran martillazo en la rodilla derecha, fracturándosela y haciendo que Sailor Uranus cayera al suelo, gritando y tomándose la pierna sin poderse levantar. Ami se le acercó lentamente e hizo a un lado la espada de la Sailor Scout.

\- Y ahora, perra, ¿qué se siente el tener los huesos y los ligamentos rotos? –dijo con tranquilidad viendo cómo su oponente se retorcía de dolor.

Pero en ese momento, sin darse cuenta, Ami recibió un golpe fuerte en el lado izquierdo de la cara, lanzándola un metro de ahí; Sailor Uranus le había propinado una patada con su única pierna buena, lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarla al suelo.

Ami se levantó lentamente, recuperándose del golpe, viendo cómo su máscara estaba hecha mil pedazos. Su cara estaba ensombrecida, pero al voltear a ver a Sailor Uranus, su cara adquirió un semblante macabro, mirando fijamente a Haruka, con los ojos como pequeños puntos negros, su pelo color celeste completamente alborotado y con un hilo de sangre en su nariz y en su boca.

\- ¡AHORA SI YA LA HICISTE, PUTA! –Por primera vez, Haruka sintió un enorme escalofrío por su cuerpo por lo que Ami estuviera a punto de hacer. Ami sacó una enorme cuerda de su bolso, llamó a su águila mascota, el cual se transformó en un enorme toro, con unos aterradores ojos rojos y sacando humo de sus fosas nasales.

Haruka trató de escapar con su pierna rota, pero Ami usó la cuerda para lazar a su oponente como si fuera un becerro y se montó sobre su mascota. Haruka trató de zafarse de las ataduras pero eran demasiado apretadas, teniendo ambos brazos inhabilitados.

\- Ahora, vamos a dar una vuelta, o quizás más –dijo Ami con éxtasis e inmediatamente procedió a arrastrar a Haruka por los alrededores del edificio en ruinas como si fuera un rodeo, mientras que la Sailor Scout sintió cómo la tierra se pegaba a su ropa y a su piel mientras era arrastrada por el suelo, a veces golpeándose contra restos del edificio, provocándole heridas diversas.

* * *

La pelea entre Sailor Pluto y Mina pareciera favorecer a la primera, pero Mina utilizó una artimaña para engañar a su oponente: se escondió detrás de unos escombros mientras que la Sailor Scout la persiguió.

\- ¡No te escondas y pelea si tienes valor! –exclamó Sailor Pluto y luego gritó -¡Grito Mortal! –el ataque dio sobre los escombros y Setsuna se acercó para ver si había rastros de Mina.

Setsuna cayó en la trampa. Atrás de ella apareció Mina, quien procedió a propinarle varias patadas y golpes violentos a su oponente. Setsuna cayó al suelo y en un intento por coger su báculo, Mina le pisó la mano, haciendo que ella se quejara por el dolor.

\- ¿Buscabas esto, perra? –Mina agarró el báculo de Setsuna y lo lanzó muy lejos; luego le propinó un puntapié a la Sailor Scout en la entrepierna, haciendo que esta gritara del inmenso dolor. De repente, un líquido blanco salió de su entrepierna.

\- ¡JA JA JA JA! –Mina reía a carcajadas ante la escena -¡Mírate! ¡Una Sailor Scout que se mea en sus bragas! ¡Eres realmente patética! ¿Qué te parece si "jugamos" un poco? –El rostro de Setsuna se descompuso al ver la cara de placer de Mina; ella trató de levantarse pero todo su cuerpo le dolía bastante por la paliza recibida; intentó arrastrarse pero pronto sintió que una mano le corría por la espalda hasta llegar a las nalgas. Mina le levantó la falda, le quitó las bragas mojadas muy lentamente y procedió a frotar su mano en los genitales de su oponente.

\- ¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE! –exclamó Setsuna desesperada al sentir cómo sus partes íntimas eran tocadas por manos ajenas, haciendo que se corriera y luego sintió cómo otra mano comenzó a tocarle los pechos de manera muy sensual, apretándolos y luego Mina puso su lengua en el cuello de Setsuna, lamiéndolo de la manera más sensual posible, haciendo que la Sailor Scout se fuera excitando poco a poco.

\- Tenemos tiempo de sobra, ¿sabes? –Mina siguió con su juego sexual, procediendo a meter sus dedos dentro del orificio vaginal de la Sailor Scout, haciendo que su rostro se sonrojara.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOO! –gritó Setsuna al sentir los dedos de Mina dentro de su vagina, pero Mina no se detenía y luego, con los dedos humedecidos por los fluidos vaginales, puso su mano en el trasero de la Sailor Scout.

\- ¿Qué tal si ahora subimos de nivel? –Mina sacó un guante de látex de un bolsillo, la humedeció con los fluidos de Setsuna y lentamente procedió a introducir lentamente su puño en el recto de ella.

\- ¡AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! –gritó Setsuna con todas sus fuerzas, que se oyó por todo el campo de batalla. Mina sacó y metió su puño varias veces, provocándole un dolor nunca antes experimentado. Ella trató de oponer resistencia pero Mina la tenía fuertemente abrazada para evitar que escapara.

\- ¡¿TE GUSTA, PERRA?! ¡¿TE GUSTA QUE TE DEN POR EL CULO?! –exclamaba Mina con sumo placer, viendo cómo Setsuna se retorcía de dolor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la pelea entre Sailor Neptune y Lita se hallaba en un punto muerto. Lita sentía que poco a poco se iba debilitando nuevamente por culpa del espejo que le devolvía los ataques. Michiru, a pesar de llevar la ventaja, sentía que sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo, sin saber por cuanto tiempo podría seguir luchando.

\- ¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO! –exclamó Sailor Neptune y el ataque pegó de lleno en Lita, lanzándola hacia los escombros del edificio. El uso del ataque la dejó muy débil y empezó a notar que el espejo comenzaba a presentar grietas.

Lita, al incorporarse después de recibir el ataque, también notó que el espejo comenzaba a agrietarse, por lo que lo usó a su favor contra su atacante. Usó su ojo biónico a modo de láser para intentar quitarle el espejo de las manos, pero este fue reflejado por el espejo y Lita esquivó el ataque; de repente el espejo comenzó a resquebrajarse más y más, por lo que a Michiru no le quedó de otra más que guardar el espejo y escapar de los furiosos ataques de su contrincante. Se ocultó detrás de una pila de escombros y cadáveres, pero justo en ese momento…

Una gran explosión hizo volar el lugar, haciendo que Sailor Neptune fuera lanzada varios metros de ahí. La Sailor Scout resultó gravemente herida, no podía levantarse pues sus piernas quedaron atrapadas debajo de una viga de metal. En eso, repentinamente, apareció Lita, con una mirada amenazante y semblante frío ante su oponente. Intentó desesperadamente zafarse, pero fue inútil, mientras que Lita solamente se quedaba observando.

\- ¿Quieres que te saque de ahí… Michiru? –preguntó Lita con voz glaciar. Michiru no respondió –Esta bien, aquí va –Michiru creyó por un momento que Lita había recapacitado y se retractaría de sus errores. Sin embargo, no fue así.

Lita usó su ojo biónico para disparar un rayo láser que, en lugar de quitar los escombros, procedió a cortar ambas piernas de la Sailor Scout, haciendo que gritara de dolor y de rabia por lo que Lita había hecho.

\- ¡ESTÚPIDA HIJA DE PERRA! –rugió Michiru al ver lo que hizo Lita para después retorcerse de dolor por haber perdido ambas piernas.

\- ¿Acaso no fue suficiente? –preguntó Lita con cinismo –Si quieres también puedo rebanarte los brazos –Michiru no hizo más que retorcerse de dolor.

* * *

Sailor Saturn y Rei continuaban su pelea en la cima de los escombros del Kentai sin dar tregua una a la otra. Ambas sentían que sus fuerzas se agotaban y una de ellas caería ante la otra.

Sailor Saturn se distrajo por el grito ensordecedor que provenía de la parte de abajo, volteó a ver y vio con horror que Sailor Neptune había perdido sus piernas a manos de Lita.

\- ¡Mamá Michiru! –gritó la Sailor Scout al ver lo que estaba sucediendo abajo. Pero luego volteó a ver a sus otras compañeras cómo atacadas sin piedad: Sailor Pluto violada sexualmente por Mina y Sailor Uranus siendo arrastrada por Ami como si fuera un animal de rodeo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver las macabras escenas.

En ese momento sintió un golpe certero en el estómago que la mandó a volar varios metros hasta estrellarse en una viga de metal.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes que no debes bajar la guardia, pequeña perra? –preguntó con dureza Rei. Hotaru se incorporó poniendo una mano en el lugar en que recibió el golpe, luego recogió su arma y continuaron el ataque, pero el golpe la había debilitado demasiado, por lo que pasó a la defensiva. Justo en ese momento, la lanza de Rei partió a la mitad el arma de Hotaru y le dio una patada en el rostro a la Sailor Scout lanzándola al vacío.

Hotaru pensó que ése sería su fin pues no había nadie para salvarla, así que cerró sus ojos y dejó que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder. Vio toda su vida como una película en reversa frente a sus ojos, sabiendo de su inevitable fin.

De repente, ella despertó medio atontada, creyendo que ya estaba muerta. Pero luego vio un rostro familiar.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hotaru? –preguntó Tuxedo Mask con preocupación.

\- Eso creo –respondió ella -¿Y qué pasó con Serena?

\- Creo que es demasiado poderosa –admitió él apesadumbrado –No creo poder vencerla con mis poderes.

Hotaru, recordando lo que les había pasado a sus compañeras, rompió en llanto. Tuxedo Mask no se le ocurrió nada qué decirle para confortarla. En ese momento…

\- ¡¿Con que ahí se escondían?! –exclamó Serena al descubrir donde se hallaban ocultos. Tuxedo Mask trató de escapar pero Serena usó su látigo de luz oscura para amarrarlo.

\- ¡HOTARU, HUYE! –gritó él con todas sus fuerzas y Hotaru trató de huir, pero rápidamente fue interceptada por Rei.

\- Puedes correr, pero no esconderte, pequeña perra –Rei agarró a Hotaru de un brazo y se lo retorció por la espalda. La Sailor Scout gritó de dolor.

\- ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ, REI! –exclamó Tuxedo Mask, pero recibió un golpe en el rostro por parte de Serena.

\- ¡TÚ CIERRA TU PUTO HOCICO! –le gritó Serena. Al ver que la situación ya estaba en sus manos, ella llamó a las demás -¡Chicas, atención! –habló con una voz lo suficientemente potente como para que todas le escucharan. Ami detuvo su momento de diversión con Sailor Uranus; Mina sacó de golpe su puño del recto de Sailor Pluto; Lita se apartó por un momento de Sailor Neptune y Rei soltó el brazo de Sailor Saturn.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Serena? –gruñó Lita.

\- Es hora de acabar con esto –dijo ella con firmeza y les recordó –todavía tenemos trabajo qué hacer.

\- ¡Ay! Justo cuando nos estábamos divirtiendo –se quejó Mina.

\- Serena tiene razón –intervino Rei –esto aún no se ha terminado. Hay que terminar con ellas.

\- Entonces permíteme hacerlo yo primero –dijo Lita.

\- ¡Ni loca! –se apresuró a intervenir Mina -¡Yo lo haré primero!

\- ¡De ninguna forma, putas! –intervino Ami -¡Yo empecé primero y yo la terminaré primero también!

Las tres comenzaron a pelear y a discutir; sólo Serena y Rei se mantuvieron al margen de la discusión. Luego Rei lanzó un chiflido y paró la pelea.

\- Hay sólo una manera de decidirlo –Rei sacó su "Tessen", las chicas se pusieron en círculo y Rei lo puso a girar. La ganadora fue…

\- ¡SIIIIIII! –Mina gritó de felicidad e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Sailor Pluto, quien trataba desesperadamente de ponerse de pie para seguir peleando, pero ya no tenía suficientes fuerzas para continuar.

Mina le pateó las piernas, haciendo que se cayera al suelo boca arriba y ambas se miraron frente a frente.

\- ¡ADELANTE! –pidió Sailor Pluto -¡Acaba de una buena vez! ¡Me harías un gran favor!

\- Yo soy la que decide cuándo termina –replicó fríamente Mina –Y esto aún no se termina.

Mina sacó una escopeta recortada de la nada y comenzó a ver alguna parte del cuerpo de la Sailor Scout decidiendo dónde disparar. Setsuna sintió un gran terror al saber que muy pronto iba a morir de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

\- Veamos –Mina apuntó hacia Setsuna para todas partes –De tin… Marín… de do… pingüé… cúcara… mácara… títere… ¡FUE!

Mina disparó sobre el brazo derecho de Setsuna, destrozándoselo por completo, saltando pedazos de piel, huesos y mucha sangre. Setsuna comenzó a gritar histéricamente y a retorcerse en el suelo agarrándose lo que le quedaba de su brazo, el cual sangraba profundamente. Mina reía a carcajadas al ver el dolor y la agonía de su rival.

Las otras Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask vieron horrorizados el martirio de su compañera. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sintiéndose impotentes al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su amiga.

\- ¡BASTAAAAAAAA! –gritó desesperada Sailor Saturn.

Setsuna se puso de pie a duras penas y comenzó a alejarse de Mina sosteniendo tomando su brazo destrozado con su mano izquierda, jadeando y con los ojos desorbitados, caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que…

\- Oye, Setsunaaaaaa… -La Sailor Scout se dio la media vuelta mirando a Mina y esta comenzó a disparar a quemarropa sobre ella, mientras Setsuna gritaba al recibir los disparos que atravesaban su cuerpo y destrozaban sus órganos internos.

Recibió cinco escopetazos que la dejaron al borde de la muerte; cayó sobre sus rodillas y soltó la mano con que sujetaba su brazo destrozado. Sentía cómo poco a poco se le iba la vida, viendo toda su vida frente a sus ojos como una película en reversa, todos los recuerdos pasaban frente a ella. Escupió mucha sangre tratando de aferrarse a la vida hasta el último momento.

Vio unos pies frente a ella, levantó la cabeza y sintió la punta de una pistola sobre su frente.

\- Adiós, vieja amiga –dijo Mina con la pistola. Setsuna no dijo ni una palabra y solamente se limitó a cerrar los ojos esperando la descarga.

Mina jaló del gatillo, la bala atravesó el cañón del arma saliendo de esta, para continuar su trayectoria atravesando la frente de Setsuna sin detenerse, atravesando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Setsuna cayó al suelo con los ojos vidriosos. Finalmente Mina terminó su trabajo.

Mina se quedó mirando fijamente el cadáver de su ex compañera, pero en vez de regocijarse por haberse deshecho de ella, su semblante se tornó serio y frío; comenzó a recordar cuando las dos pelearon contra la reina Neherenia y la ocasión en que Sestuna le dijo que, si Sailor Moon llegara a fallar, Sailor Venus sería la líder. Mina recogió la pluma de transformación de Setsuna y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Permaneció allí por un buen rato y sin querer, se le salió una lágrima.

Las otras Sailor Scouts no podían creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Vieron con horror e incredulidad cómo una de las suyas fue asesinada de la forma más cruel y despiadada posible, sabiendo que a ellas les deparaba el mismo destino.

* * *

La siguiente en ejecutar a su rival fue Rei, quien se acercó a Hotaru, quien estaba de rodillas, y con semblante frío le entregó la espada wakisashi para que ella cometiera suicidio.

\- Adelante, hazlo –le ordenó Rei. Pero Hotaru, furiosa, agarró la espada y la lanzó lejos, pues no quería darle ese gusto a su enemiga.

\- Hazlo de una vez –gruñó Hotaru entre dientes, tratando de contener su ira, apretando los puños muy fuertemente.

\- Como quieras –dijo Rei sin inmutarse. Sacó de nuevo la lanza naginata y se puso en posición -¿Una última cosa qué decir?

\- ¡NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ ESTO, REI! –gritó Hotaru con todas sus fuerzas. Después de haber dicho esto, Rei realizó un corte rápido; un par de segundos después, la cabeza de la Sailor Scout se desprendió del cuerpo y cayó inerte al suelo.

Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus vieron cómo la cabeza de la pequeña Sailor Scout rodaba hacia un lado. Sailor Neptune lanzó un potente grito de rabia agarrándose los cabellos, olvidando el dolor de haber perdido sus piernas.

Rei también se quedó observando el cuerpo de la más joven de las Sailor Scouts y, al igual que Mina, no sintió regocijo ni placer, llegando a derramar una lágrima.

* * *

Lita también procedió a realizar su cometido. Tomó a Michiru de los cabellos y comenzó a cargar una potente corriente eléctrica en su mano. Antes de hacer su movimiento, le preguntó a la Sailor Scout con seriedad:

\- ¿Una última cosa que tengas qué decir? –Michiru dijo sus últimas palabras con mucho cuidado.

\- Permíteme ver a Haruka por última vez –Lita cargó a Michiru y la puso en una posición en la que le permitiera ver a su amada por última vez.

\- Michiru… -a Haruka se le quebró la voz al ver a su amada por última vez.

\- Adiós, Haruka, me reuniré con Hotaru y Sestuna –la Sailor Scout cerró los ojos y Lita procedió a aplicarle una potente descarga eléctrica que hizo que Michiru comenzara a sacudirse violentamente. Su piel y su cabello comenzaron a quemarse y después de un rato, Lita soltó el cadáver de Michiru, el cual quedó completamente carbonizado e irreconocible.

Sailor Uranus dejó de luchar, con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que las personas a las que más quería ya estaban muertas. Tuxedo Mask también dejó de pelear.

Lita vio el cadáver de su oponente y tampoco sintió gusto, y en cambio, mantuvo un semblante serio y taciturno al mirar fijamente lo que ella había hecho.

* * *

Ahora le llegó el momento a Haruka. Ami la desató y Haruka cayó al suelo sin fuerzas y sin ganas de seguir peleando; Ami se le acercó y le colocó la cuerda alrededor del cuello de la Sailor Scout, apretándolo lo más fuerte posible. Haruka no hizo ni el menor esfuerzo por quitarse de encima a su enemiga.

Ami lanzó la cuerda por encima de una viga saliente de las ruinas del edificio y ató el otro extremo a su mascota. Se acercó a Haruka y en tono serio le preguntó:

\- ¿Tus últimas palabras? –Haruka se quedó callada un momento y luego dijo lentamente.

\- Te veré en el infierno, Ami Mizuno –Ami lanzó un chiflido a su mascota y esta avanzó hacia adelante haciendo que Haruka fuera suspendida por el aire, con la soga al cuello.

Haruka sentía cómo poco a poco le faltaba el aire, se retorcía llevándose ambas manos a la soga para tratar de respirar. Todos sus fluidos corporales comenzaban a salir de todas partes: lágrimas, saliva, orina y fluidos vaginales comenzaron a chorrear por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se iban poniendo blancos mientras se aferraba a lo que le quedaba de vida.

Ami se impacientó al ver que Haruka no se daba por vencida, así que se dirigió a su mascota, desató la cuerda y ella misma la sujetó.

\- ¡FUERA ABAJO! –soltó la cuerda y Haruka sentía cómo iba cayendo rápidamente al vacío, sintiendo que finalmente la vida se le escurriría de las manos. Pero en ese momento…

Ami volvió a agarrar la cuerda, evitando que Haruka se estrellara contra el suelo; pero al hacer esto, hizo que el cuello de la Sailor Scout produjera un tronido, indicando que su cuello se había roto, lo que le produjo la muerte instantánea. Ami bajó suavemente el cadáver al suelo, dejándolo tendido y viéndolo fijamente y después miró sus manos que estaban temblando.

* * *

Finalmente llegó el turno de Darien. Serena se acercó al rostro de su ex novio y lo miró directo a los ojos mientras seguía atado.

\- Lo que tengas qué hacer… Sólo hazlo –dijo él con amargura.

\- Como tú quieras –dijo Serena con tono gélido.

\- Sólo quiero que sepas –se apresuró a decir él –que lo que vayas a hacer… Te perdono.

Serena acercó sus labios a los de él por última vez y sintió el calor que éstos le proporcionaban; Darien sentía que la vida se le iba, como si estuviera siendo absorbida por la criatura que alguna vez fue su novia. Ella le estaba absorbiendo toda su energía vital, hasta que finalmente despegó los labios, dejando el cadáver de Darien seco y flaco, con la piel ennegrecida y las cuencas de los ojos vacías. Ella se quedó viendo lo que alguna vez fue su amante y empezó a recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos, lo que le produjo emociones encontradas.

* * *

Mefistófeles apareció aplaudiendo el trabajo de sus protegidas, sintiéndose profundamente satisfecho y emocionado.

\- Excelente, chicas –dijo él contento –Ahora es momento de que regresen a la base; necesitarán recuperar energías para lo que sigue después.

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar con todo esto? –dijo Serena con voz apagada señalando los cadáveres de sus enemigos y los cuerpos congelados de las Sailor Neo Scouts y de las Sailor Starlights.

\- Yo me encargo de esto –dijo él con indiferencia –Las enviaré de vuelta. En ese momento, Mefistófeles hizo un movimiento con su bastón haciendo desaparecer a las chicas.

Luego se dirigió a las Sailor Scouts, quienes estaban inmóviles en la entrada del edificio e hizo otro movimiento haciendo que se descongelaran. Las otras Sailor Scouts recuperaron la movilidad sin recordar lo que sucedió unos minutos antes.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Sailor Neo Mercury tambaleándose.

\- No lo sé –respondió Sailor Star Fighter.

\- Recuerdo que íbamos a enfrentarnos a las chicas –intervino Sailor Star Maker –pero luego nos congelamos.

\- Así es –dijo Mefistófeles quien estaba ahí presente impasible. Todas las Sailor Scouts voltearon.

\- ¡Tú! –exclamó Sailor Star Healer -¡Tú estás detrás de todo esto! ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y para qué te digo que no? –respondió burlonamente Mefistófeles.

\- ¡Pues ahora verás! –exclamó furiosa Sailor Neo Venus lanzándose sobre su enemigo lanzándole un puñetazo, pero al tener el puño cerca de la cara de Mefistófeles, ésta se detuvo y fue lanzada hacia atrás varios metros, siendo salvada por Sailor Star Fighter.

\- ¡Minako! –se acercó Sailor Neo Mercury -¿Estás bien?

\- Sí –respondió ella.

\- Bueno –dijo Mefistófeles con malicia –supongo que querrán saber qué sucedió con sus amigas. Solamente sigan adelante y lo verán. Pero recuerden esto: volveremos a vernos… MUY PRONTO –acto seguido desapareció.

\- ¡Espera! –exclamó Sailor Star Healer, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Las Sailor Scouts se adentraron a los restos del edificio en ruinas, viendo varios cadáveres a su paso, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones, principalmente horror, repulsión, miedo e ira. Las Sailor Neo Scouts no podían creer que sus hijas pudieran haber hecho semejante masacre y destrucción sin piedad. Mientras seguían ensimismadas, Sailor Star Maker gritó angustiada:

\- ¡OIGAN, VENGAN RÁPIDO! –todas se dirigieron hacia donde se hallaba Sailor Star Maker, quien se hallaba paralizada y temblando, con la cara pálida y los ojos desorbitados por el horror y la sorpresa de su descubrimiento. Los rostros de las demás se descompusieron al verlo.

Los cadáveres de las Outer Sailor Senshies seguían donde mismo y las Sailor Scouts vieron la crueldad con que fueron tratadas al final de la batalla.

Sailor Star Fighter se acercó al cadáver de Haruka, la levantó del piso y notó que la cabeza le colgaba, pues ésta se había quebrado al haber sido ahorcada por Ami. La Sailor Scout acercó su cabeza al cuerpo de quien había sido la guardiana del planeta Urano y rompió en llanto.

Sailor Neo Venus se acercó al cadáver carbonizado y ennegrecido de Michiru, la levantó con cuidado y se horrorizó por lo que vio, pues tampoco tenía piernas, ya que Lita se las había cortado con su ojo bionico. Esta vez ya no tenía dudas: la única manera de liberar a su hija era eliminándola.

Sailor Star Healer se acercó al cadáver de Hotaru, la más pequeña de las Outer y halló también su cabeza cortada a unos centímetros. Sintió una enorme repulsión e ira por lo que le habían hecho.

Sailor Star Maker se acercó al cadáver de Setsuna, lleno de enormes agujeros de bala por todo su cuerpo, sin el brazo derecho y con el tiro de gracia en la frente, a modo de ejecución. La escena era espeluznante y no podía creer que las que alguna vez fueran las Sailor Scouts que luchaban por el amor y la justicia ahora fueran unos seres llenos de maldad que mataban sin piedad.

Sailor Neo Mercury se acercó al cadáver de Darien, lo levantó y se quedó perpleja por el estado del cuerpo. No podía explicarse cómo había muerto. Sintió una gran ira interna y se prometió a sí misma acabar con el mal, aún si esto significaba tener que eliminar a su hija Ami.

* * *

De regreso a la base, las Sailor Scouts se miraron unas a otras sin decir ni una palabra por unos instantes, hasta que regresó Mefistófeles para romper el hielo:

\- ¿Y bien señoritas? –preguntó alegre su mentor -¿Cómo quieren celebrar este triunfo?

\- Ehhhhh… -dijo Serena dudosa –creo que mejor me voy a mi cuarto. Estoy cansada.

\- Yo también –dijo Mina.

\- Igual yo –dijo Ami.

\- Necesito recuperar fuerzas –intervino Rei.

\- Lo mismo digo –dijo Lita.

Mefistófeles se quedó desconcertado por la forma en que reaccionaron las chicas ante su propuesta, pero no las contradijo y dejó que cada quien regresara a su cuarto.

(Tema de fondo: _**Do You Feel It?**_ , de _Chaos Chaos_ )

Serena se metió a su cuarto, cerró con llave y de repente se apoyó de espaldas sobre la puerta para dejarse caer y estallar en llanto.

\- ¡DAAAAAAAAAARIIIEEEEEEEEENNNNNN! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el techo, sentada en el suelo y agarrándose la cabeza y tomándose fuertemente del cabello, llorando y gritando el nombre de Darien sin parar.

En su cuarto, Ami se acercó tambaleándose hacia la barra y buscó una botella de whisky, la abrió y comenzó a beber desesperadamente, dejándose caer sobre su cama y estallando en llanto por lo que había hecho con Haruka y con Richard, golpeando la cama con su puño.

En su cuarto, Rei se quitó la armadura con violencia hasta quedar completamente desnuda y corrió angustiada hacia el muñeco con la forma de su padre fallecido, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar, abrazando el muñeco, como si quisiera hallar algún consuelo.

Lita mientras tanto, se quitó la armadura, corrió al baño, accionó la regadera y se sentó en el piso abrazada de las piernas, dejándose caer sobre su costado izquierdo llorando amargamente y gritando por lo que había hecho, sintiendo una gran culpa.

Mina se dejó caer en el piso boca arriba, llorando por todos los crímenes que había cometido, cogió su pistola y trató de pegarse un tiro en la cabeza, pero esta no funcionó debido a que la pistola no funcionaba si se usaba en uno mismo. Mina se incorporó sobre las rodillas y comenzó a darse de golpes en la cabeza contra el piso hasta que se sintió agotada, quedándose mirando al techo toda la noche.

Y así duró toda la noche hasta que las chicas se agotaron.

(Fin de la música de fondo)

* * *

* _El edificio donde vive y despacha el Primer Ministro de Japón._


	22. Un momento de reflexión y una visita

**22\. UN MOMENTO DE REFLEXIÓN Y UNA VISITA INDESEABLE**

Al día siguiente, el emperador de Japón se dirigió a sus súbditos por radio, televisión y las redes sociales. Dio un discurso ante toda la nación, el cual fue escuchado también a nivel internacional:

\- Hoy, nos enfrentamos al que quizá sea el momento más difícil en la historia de esta nación. Como muchos sabrán, todos los representantes de la Dieta Nacional, así como los miembros de la Corte Suprema y las fuerzas armadas de Japón, fueron brutalmente asesinados por quienes se hacen llamar Los Ángeles de la Muerte. Las palabras son pocas en comparación con el dolor que hoy nos tiene paralizados. En lo que se nombran nuevos funcionarios, yo personalmente, asumiré la jefatura de gobierno de esta nación de manera provisional, de tal manera que todas las instituciones sigan funcionando como deben de ser. Ahora –suspiró el emperador –les pido que guardemos tres minutos de silencio por las pérdidas de nuestros hijos, padres, hermanos y amigos que hoy han perdido sus vidas de la manera más horrible que se haya visto en nuestra historia.

Todo Japón detuvo sus actividades para guardar luto por los muertos, las banderas de los edificios gubernamentales y demás instituciones fueron colocadas a media asta en señal de duelo, los vehículos se detuvieron, las personas se detuvieron y agacharon sus cabezas guardando silencio. Algunos lloraron amargamente la pérdida de sus seres queridos.

Una vez que reanudaron las actividades, el emperador continuó con su discurso:

\- En mi doble condición de jefe de Estado y del Gobierno provisional, desde este momento queda decretado el Estado de Emergencia en toda la nación, quedará establecido el toque de queda, conforme a lo establecido en la Constitución del Japón. Que Dios se apiade de nosotros.

Con estas palabras el Emperador dio final a su breve pero emotivo discurso. Varios rescatistas y obreros se dirigieron a los edificios dañados para sacar los cadáveres de los escombros y colocarlos en bolsas. Algunos cadáveres aún tenían su identificación, lo que facilitó el reconocimiento de los cuerpos, por lo que se procedió a llamar a los familiares de las víctimas para contarles el destino de sus parientes. La histeria se apoderó de los dolientes, quienes no podían creer la forma tan brutal en que fueron asesinados. Las casas y negocios de Japón se adornaron con moños negros en señal de luto.

* * *

En un cementerio en las afueras de Tokio, se estaba llevando a cabo una ceremonia privada. Cinco ataúdes fueron colocados en hilera con los retratos de las Sailor Scouts caídas en combate. Varios familiares y amigos asistieron a la ceremonia, incluyendo a los matrimonios Mizuno, Aino, Tsukino, Kino, el abuelo de Rei y Nicholas y al trío Star Lights.

\- Estamos aquí reunidos –inició su sermón el sacerdote –para despedir a cuatro jovencitas y a un joven que han dado su vida para tratar de salvarnos del mal que se ha apoderado de nuestro país. Michiru Kaioh, Haruka Tenoh, Setsuna Meioh, la pequeña Hotaru Tomoe y el joven Darien Chiba, cuyas identidades ya no son un misterio para nadie: Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn y Tuxedo Mask. Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones como los salvadores de la humanidad y no debemos olvidarlas jamás. Que Dios se apiade de sus almas. Amén.

Hubo llantos entre la pequeña multitud. Los ataúdes fueron llevados a un mausoleo en donde reposarían los cinco juntos: era una estructura más o menos grande, hecho de mármol blanco. El interior era octagonal, había cinco gavetas abiertas para depositar los ataúdes dentro de ellas. En las compuertas estaban gravados los nombres de cada Sailor Scout y de Darien junto con el símbolo del planeta al que representaban. El sacerdote procedió a bendecir el interior y los ataúdes.

Poco a poco la gente se fue retirando del sitio. El matrimonio Mizuno se dirigió hacia el auto para dirigirse a casa, pero decidieron esperar al matrimonio Aino para hablar a solas entre ellos. Cuando los Aino llegaron con los Mizuno, se les acercaron también las Sailor Three Lights para hablar en privado.

\- Es un placer conocerlo señor Mizuno, y a usted también señor Aino –dijo Seiya estrechando las manos de los esposos de la doctora Mizuno y de la señora Aino.

\- Díganme –dijo el señor Mizuno sin más preámbulos -¿Fueron Serena y sus amigas quienes hicieron esto?

\- Desafortunadamente sí –admitió la doctora Mizuno a su esposo con amargura –Y aún no logro digerir este asunto.

\- Cuando vimos los cadáveres de Darien y las demás –dijo la señora Aino tembló al hablar, tratando de contener su ira –No lo podía creer, no lo quería creer –sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

\- ¿Y entonces qué va a pasar? –preguntó el señor Aino con nerviosismo.

\- Me temo que la respuesta ya lo saben –dijo Taiki con voz sombría.

Los señores Mizuno y Aino veían a sus esposas y al trío con horror e incredulidad. Aún no podían creer que la única forma de salvar a sus hijas sea eliminándolas. Pero al evaluar la situación, se dieron cuenta de que en verdad era la única forma de evitar la destrucción de todo Japón.

El señor Mizuno bajó la mirada y dijo resignado y con tristeza:

\- Hagan lo que tengan qué hacer –dijo sin más. Los cinco se sorprendieron ante tal respuesta.

\- Estoy de acuerdo –dijo el señor Aino –Si creen que esta es la única forma, entonces háganlo.

Los cinco se miraron unos a otros. Ahora ya tenían luz verde para acabar con el mal.

\- Están haciendo lo correcto –dijo una voz cerca de ellos. Era Luna, quien estaba acompañada por Artemis; ambos habían adquirido la forma humana para poder asistir al funeral.

\- Lo que vendrá será aún más difícil –dijo Artemis –así que todos deberán estar atentos y preparados para cualquier cosa que surja –Todos comprendieron sus palabras y se fueron cada quien por su lado.

* * *

En el interior del escondite, los Ángeles aún seguían encerradas en sus respectivas habitaciones, aún dolidas por lo que habían hecho.

(A partir de aquí habrá monólogos internos de cada una)

( _MONÓLOGO INTERNO DE SERENA_ )

Serena se hallaba sentada en el piso, recargada en la puerta de su habitación, con los brazos abrazando sus piernas, la espalda encorvada, la cabeza baja y la mirada apagada.

\- "Hija de perra. Estúpida hija de perra. ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡No eres más que un estúpido pedazo de mierda! ¡Tan sólo mira lo que has hecho! Mataste al amor de tu vida, con quien estabas destinado a estar unida. De veras que das asco, ¿y todo por qué? Exacto ¡NADA! Tus padres ya no te ven como su hija, Sammy ya no te ve como su hermana, la gente ya no te ve como su heroína. A donde quiera que vayas haces daño a la gente, destruyes todo lo que se interpone en tu camino".

Serena se levantó sin ganas, como si estuviera muerta, se dirigió hacia el baño y se metió a la ducha. Se quitó la ropa hasta estar completamente desnuda, accionó la regadera y el agua cayó sobre ella. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante dejando pasar el tiempo.

\- "Eres una desgracia en vida, ¿sabes? Para lo único que sirves es para lastimar y destruir. ¿Por qué no le haces un favor a la humanidad y te suicidas? Así ya nadie volverá a saber de ti. Ya no te recordarán como la heroína que eras, sino como la asesina chupasangre que eres ahora. No importa qué tantas veces trates de remendar el daño, serás recordada por tus pecados, por tus crímenes".

Se dirigió al refrigerador, sacó una bolsa llena de sangre fresca y un hígado humano congelado. Con el mismo estado de ánimo cocinó el hígado, lo sirvió en un plato, se dirigió a la mesa, se sentó sin hacer ningún ruido. Rompió la bolsa con la sangre y la sirvió en una copa. Comió muy lentamente.

\- "¡No puedes escapar de la verdad. Ahí están las pruebas, te perseguirán por toda la vida. Así que por qué no le haces un favor al mundo y te mueres. Muérete, muérete, mué…!"

\- ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –exclamó Serena agarrándose la cabeza sacudiéndola con violencia. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y dejó caer su cabeza al suelo.

* * *

( _MONÓLOGO INTERNO DE AMI_ )

Ami se hallaba recostada en su cama de la mitad del cuerpo hacia arriba, con la mirada apagada, y un chorrito de alcohol por afuera de su boca.

\- "¡Mírate nada más. Eres la ruina en vida! ¡Tú, Ami Mizuno, la que quería seguir los pasos de su madre como doctora y ahora eres la responsable de la muerte de muchos inocentes, ¿o acaso lo niegas?! ¡Eres una basura que solamente sirve para dos cosas: para matar y para embriagarse! ¡Tan sólo mírate a ti a misma, tratas de olvidar tus problemas recurriendo al pisto!".

Ami se dirigió a la regadera, se quitó el traje, se metió a la ducha y se quedó parada frente a la regadera, con el rostro mirando hacia arriba, dejando que el agua cayera sobre ella, sin inmutarse. Luego de secarse se dirigió desnuda a la cocina donde empezó a preparar unos sándwiches, su comida favorita. Se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió una copa de vino tinto para acompañar.

\- "¡Sigue, sigue así! ¡Fuiste la más débil de las Sailor Scouts, y aún sigues siéndolo! ¿Recuerdas que eras la mejor de tu clase y un de las mejores de tu generación, ganando premios y reconocimientos, incluyendo una beca para estudiar en Alemania? ¡Pues gracias a ti, eso se acabó! ¡No haces otra cosa más que beber y beber! ¡Y no creas que la bebida te hará olvidar a todas esas personas que asesinaste, incluyendo a Haruka y a tu queridísimo Richard…!"

\- ¡DÉJAME EN PAAAAAAAAAZZZZZ! –exclamó Ami apartándose de la mesa, moviéndose para adelante y para atrás, agarrándose la cabeza y tratándose de arrancar el pelo por la culpa.

* * *

( _MONÓLOGO INTERNO DE REI_ )

Se encontraba con la cabeza reposando sobre el regazo del muñeco tamaño natural con la forma de su difunto padre, hecho de partes de cadáveres. Tenía la mirada perdida y unas enormes ojeras en sus ojos.

\- "¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SEGUIR VIVIENDO ASÍ?! ¡No creas que saldrás impune de esto! ¡El haber asesinado a tu propio padre, a Hotaru y haber deshonrado a tu abuelo y a los dioses te cobrará factura tarde o temprano! ¿Qué crees que pensaría tu madre de estar viva? Tu abuelo tenía razón: "Tal vez no era el mejor padre del mundo, pero no tenías derecho de matarlo"".

Rei se puso de pie y, como si estuviera muerta, se dirigió a la bañera y se metió en el agua caliente. Metió casi la totalidad de su cuerpo en el agua excepto su cara. La voz en su cabeza continuaba acosándola.

\- "Podrías hacerle un gran favor a la humanidad y ahogarte dentro de esa bañera. De todos modos nadie te recordará como la heroína que eras ni como la sacerdotisa que ayudaba a su abuelo en el manejo del templo Hikawa. Ahora eres sólo un pedazo de mierda, una asesina, un animal sediento de sangre…".

Rei metió su cara por debajo del agua, como si quisiera ahogarse para así poder acallar las voces de su cabeza, pero en vez de eso, en vez de escuchar su propia voz, escuchó las voces de su abuelo, de Nicholas y de su padre antes de morir, recordando las últimas palabras:

"ES UNA BONITA NOCHE PARA MORIR".

Rei se levantó de golpe de la bañera, mojada, levantando los brazos, mirando hacia arriba con lágrimas en los ojos y profiriendo un grito:

\- ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ! –Rei se desplomó sobre la bañera sobre las rodillas y se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

* * *

( _MONÓLOGO INTERNO DE LITA_ )

En su cuarto, Lita se hallaba sentada sobre el inodoro del baño, mojada, desnuda, con la mirada apagada hacia el horizonte.

\- "¡¿Ya estás satisfecha, maldita perra?! Por fin lo conseguiste, lograste acabar con todos tus enemigos y ahora tienes las manos manchadas de sangre y siempre las tendrás, no importa qué tanto te las laves. ¡Espero que estés satisfecha, pues mataste al canalla de tu ex novio, pero también mataste a mucha gente que no merecía morir! Espero que estés contenta, puta".

Lita se levantó del inodoro y se secó la enorme cabellera espinada con un ventilador enorme. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, pero estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había notado que lo que cocinaba se quemó por completo.

\- "¡Mira nada más lo que hiciste! ¡Antes eras una experta para cocinar cualquier platillo y ahora no puedes hacer ni la cosa más sencilla! ¡Pero tampoco podrás degustar nada sin que te sepa a sangre, pues fueron tus manos las que acabaron con todos esos inocentes! ¡Qué dirían tus abuelos si los tuvieras cara a cara en este momento… o a tus padres…!"

\- ¡VETE DE MI CABEZAAAAAAAAA! –gritó Lita con todas sus fuerzas, dejándose caer al suelo y golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo, tan fuerte, que hizo un agujero en él y se le hizo una herida sangrante en la frente.

* * *

( _MONÓLOGO INTERNO DE MINA_ )

Mina se hallaba tirada en el suelo mirando hacia el techo, con la mirada apagada y con cara de muerta. No se había quitado la ropa desde que regresaron de la batalla en el Kentai.

\- "¡Sufre, debes sufrir por lo que hiciste, puta caníbal! ¡Mataste sin piedad a quienes habían sido tus amigos! ¡Devoraste a muchas otras personas! ¡Así es, eres peor que cualquier asesino en serie, incluso más que el propio Drácula o Dahmer!"

Mina se levantó lentamente, se quitó la ropa, se dirigió a la regadera, accionó el agua y dejó caer su cabeza hacia la pared adelante mientras el agua le caía encima. Tomó un estropajo, le puso jabón y comenzó a tallarse el cuerpo. Luego, de manera inconsciente, comenzó a tallarse cada vez más fuerte hasta que sangró por todo su cuerpo; sintió dolor pero lo ignoró; el agua se tornó roja por su propia sangre.

\- "¡La sangre de tus víctimas te perseguirá por toda tu vida, Mina Aino! ¡Nada ni nadie te salvará de estos horrendos crímenes y ahora tienes a tu propia madre como enemiga, quien no dudará ni un momento en eliminarte de la faz de la Tierra! ¡Recuerda a todos aquellos que asesinaste brutalmente: Alan, Katherine, Setsuna…!

\- ¡DÉJAME YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritó Mina desplomándose en la regadera, sentándose en el suelo y llevándose ambas manos al rostro mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Desde su cuarto, Mefistófeles escuchaba los gritos desesperados de sus protegidas, lo cual hizo que se inquietara y preocupara por el estado mental y psicológico de ellas, pero no porque realmente se preocupara por ellas, sino porque eso podría perjudicar los planes de controlar Japón y el mundo.

Sin previo aviso recibió un comunicado por la enorme pantalla de su amo.

\- ¿Está todo marchando como se planeó? –preguntó el ser.

\- Sí, mi señor –respondió Mefistófeles arrodillado ante la imagen de su amo –Todo sigue como se había planeado –El ser escuchó los lamentos y llantos de afuera y le preguntó de nuevo a Mefistófeles.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que todo se halla bien? –preguntó con suspicacia, lo cual hizo que Mefistófeles se pusiera nervioso.

\- Por-por supuesto, señor –respondió él con un ligero tartamudeo.

\- No me convencen tus palabras –repuso el ser con frialdad –¿Estás seguro de que tus pupilas terminarán el trabajo?

\- Sí, mi señor –esta vez habló con más seguridad para convencer a su amo. Hubo un largo silencio incómodo, haciendo que Mefistófeles comenzara a sudar. Finalmente el ser rompió el hielo.

\- Muy bien –dijo el ser impasible –Voy a confiar en ti –Su tono adquirió una enorme dureza –Pero recuerda las consecuencias si me llegas a fallar. ¿Entendiste?

\- Perfectamente, mi señor –dijo Mefistófeles.

\- Y para que no haya ninguna sorpresa desagradable –continuó el ser –enviaré a alguien para supervisar el plan y me informará constantemente de cualquier progreso.

\- ¿A quién señor? –preguntó angustiado Mefistófeles.

\- Lo sabrás pronto –dijo el ser e inmediatamente colgó. De repente, una voz femenina se escuchó a sus espaldas.

\- Parece que tu plan ya tiene fisuras –Mefistófeles volteó sobresaltado y vio a quién había mandado su amo. Era una mujer alta, de piel oscura, pelo negro y corto, rasgos delicados, labios rojos y delgados y era muy atractiva; su figura era robusta pero bien proporcionada: cuello delgado y elegante, busto enorme, ligeramente pasada de peso, enormes nalgas y piernas gruesas. Sus ojos eran color amarillo brillante detrás de unas gafas de media luna. Vestía un saco y pantalones color amarillo y zapatos azules.

\- ¡¿Katrina?! –preguntó sobresaltado Mefistófeles -¡¿De verdad eres tú?!

\- Resulta muy obvio, ¿no es así? –respondió ella con sarcasmo.

\- Recuerdo que la última vez que te vi fue cuando dejaste de ser mi aprendiz y te transfirieron a la sección 66 en la supervisión de las almas del Tártaro –recordó Mefistófeles –pero en ese entonces tenías la cara llena de granos, eras una flacucha y usabas unos enormes lentes de fondo de botella.

\- Pero luego me ofrecieron cambiar mi apariencia –continuó ella –y pude aumentar un poco de peso, me hicieron una cirugía plástica y bla, bla, bla. Después me fui encaramando en todos los puestos haciendo ciertos "favores". Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad? –Katrina se volteó de espaldas, volteando la mirada hacia su ex mentor mostrando su enorme trasero, dándose una nalgada ella misma, haciendo que Mefistófeles se ruborizara.

\- La verdad no me agrada que mi ex aprendiz se convierta en mi supervisora –gruñó Mefistófeles visiblemente molesto y le preguntó -¿Quieres algo de tomar?

\- Una copa de vino –respondió ella –Además tú fuiste quien le dijo al amo sobre mi desempeño sobresaliente, así que eso te hace responsable de que haya llegado muy lejos.

Mefistófeles se acercó para entregarle a Katrina la copa y de repente, ella lo agarró de la cabeza y puso su cara sobre su enorme busto.

\- ¡¿QUÉ TE PARECEN, EH?! –exclamó ella con sumo placer -¡¿VERDAD QUE TE HACEN EXCITAR?! –Rápidamente Mefistófeles se apartó de ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento; tenía la cara colorada por sentir el enorme busto de su ex aprendiz en su cara.

\- ¡Vamos… a… dejar… las… cosas… claras… de una buena vez! –exclamó él tratando de recuperar la compostura -¡Nuestra relación será únicamente profesional! ¿De acuerdo?

\- No tengo problemas con eso –dijo ella en tono condescendiente –A ver cuánto tiempo puedes mantener el favor del amo.

\- ¿Acaso crees que no podré llevar a cabo el plan? –cuestionó él con suspicacia.

\- Llegará un momento en que tu plan fracasará y yo –dijo ella con arrogancia –seré la nueva favorita del amo.

\- Eso sólo será sobre mi cadáver –repuso Mefistófeles cada vez más molesto.

\- Ahora, como tu supervisora –continuó Katrina sin dar importancia a la expresión de furia de su ex maestro –Necesito conocer en persona a tus "protegidas" para ver si de verdad están en condiciones de seguir luchando.

Mefistófeles comenzó a gruñir, sintiendo una mezcla de rabia e impotencia, sabiendo que en esos momentos las chicas no se hallaban en el mejor estado. Al final no le quedó más opción que acceder.

\- Por acá –indicó él y Katrina le siguió por un elevador. Ambos bajaron al salón principal y se dirigieron a la primera puerta: la habitación de Mina.

* * *

Mefistófeles sacó una llave enorme y abrió la enorme puerta. Tanto él como Katrina entraron, notando que el cuarto estaba a oscuras. Él sacó una linterna y ambos comenzaron a ver por todas partes.

\- ¡Mina! –exclamó él -¡Dime que al menos sigues viva! –En ese momento, algo sujetó las piernas de Katrina, haciendo que ella gritara del susto y comenzara a forcejear. Mefistófeles se dio la media vuelta y vio cómo Katrina era agarrada de las piernas por un par de brazos que salían del suelo. Mefistófeles, al ver la expresión de su ex aprendiz, comenzó a carcajearse. Luego de unos minutos, él recobró la compostura y ordenó:

\- De acuerdo, Mina, suficiente –dijo él e inmediatamente surgió Mina de debajo del suelo, vestida y armada.

\- ¿Y quién es esta, compa? –dijo ella con total soltura, haciendo que Katrina se ofendiera ante tal falta de respeto.

\- ¡Para tu información, tengo nombre y me llamo Katrina! ¡Soy la nueva supervisora! –exclamó ella.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo necesitamos que nos supervisen? –replicó Mina con sarcasmo –A menos… ¡QUE SEA UNA ESPÍA! –inmediatamente, sin previo aviso comenzó a tocar a Katrina por todas partes sin su consentimiento, checando si tenía algún micrófono oculto.

Katrina se horrorizó al sentir que manos ajenas tocaban su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, llegando un momento en que se alteró y corrió detrás de su ex maestro, completamente aterrada. Mefistófeles seguía regocijándose por el bochornoso espectáculo. Mina comenzó a olfatearla, pero Katrina se exasperó.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí, por favor! –rogó Katrina e inmediatamente salieron del cuarto. Ella aún no se recobraba del asombro y de la impresión que le dejó Mina.

\- ¿Qué te pareció Mina? –preguntó Mefistófeles con malicia.

\- Prefiero reservarme mis opiniones al respecto –dijo ella tratando de recuperar el aliento. En ese momento apareció Lita, haciendo que Katrina se pusiera nerviosa ante la imponente figura.

\- ¿Qué hay? –saludó Lita sin darle importancia a que hubiera una invitada, pero al verla preguntó -¿Y quién es la tipa?

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! –respondió Katrina ofendida -¡Para que te lo sepas soy la nueva supervisora quien estará observando que ustedes hagan su trabajo! ¡¿Entiendes?!

Este comentario no le agradó a Lita, quien rápidamente tomó a Katrina del cuello y la levantó en el aire hasta que ambas estaban mirándose una a la otra a los ojos.

\- Vamos a dejar una cosa en claro, perra –gruñó Lita en tono amenazante –Ni tú ni nadie me van a decir lo que tengo qué hacer. Yo hago las cosas a mí manera y no recibo órdenes de nadie, ni siquiera de una metiche recién llegada con cuerpo de prostituta barata salida de no sé dónde y que me vale una mierda ¡¿ENTENDISTE?! –Katrina asintió con la cabeza y Lita la soltó dejándola caer al suelo, se dio media vuelta y regresó a su cuarto.

Katrina se sobó el cuello, sintiendo todavía la sensación de la enorme mano de Lita alrededor de su cuello, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Oh, sí –dijo Mefistófeles con calma –parece que ya le caíste bien a Lita.

\- ¡¿Tú crees?! –exclamó Katrina furiosa –¡Primero una cree que soy una espía y la otra casi me mata y me llama perra!

\- Bueno, veamos si con la siguiente las cosas mejoran –dijo él y ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de Rei.

* * *

Mefistófeles usó su llave maestra, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Adentro hacía algo de calor, pues Rei necesitaba mantenerse caliente todo el tiempo. Exploraron el cuarto y de repente vieron dos figuras sentadas en una mesa pequeña, una de ellas tomando saque y la otra completamente inmóvil.

\- Ehhh… ¿Rei? –preguntó Mefistófeles. Una voz resonó.

\- Disculpa, papá, tengo qué atender –Rei se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Mefistófeles y Katrina -¿Qué sucede? –luego vio a Katrina y preguntó -¿Y esta quién es?

Katrina lanzó un bufido por llamarle "esta", pero decidió tragarse su orgullo para evitar broncas con los Ángeles; solamente se limitó a observar y a decir lo necesario.

\- Mi nombre es Katrina y soy la nueva supervisora que tratará de asegurarse de que todo salga como se planeó –respondió con toda calma.

\- ¡Whoa! ¡Whoa! ¡Whoa! –exclamó Rei perpleja -¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Acaso hay alguien que no cree que vayamos a terminar el trabajo?

\- Eso parece –murmuró Mefistófeles entre dientes –Pero bueno, vayamos a conocer a las demás ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Esperen! ¿No les gustaría platicar con mi padre? –preguntó ella sonriente.

\- Ehhhhh… -musitó Mefistófeles dudoso –creo que mejor lo haremos en otra ocasión. Vámonos.

\- ¡Aquí estaremos! –exclamó ella alegre. Mefistófeles y Katrina salieron con un gran escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que ella está bien? –preguntó Katrina perpleja.

\- Deberías verla en batalla, a ella nadie le gana –respondió Mefistófeles con cierto orgullo. Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de Ami.

* * *

Al abrirlo, sintieron mucho frío y un fuerte olor a licor en el aire. De repente se asustaron al escuchar un sonido de vidrios que se rompían, miraron para todas partes de dónde provenía ese sonido. Se asomaron y vieron que Ami estaba usando las botellas de licor vacías como blancos para practicar con el hacha de mano.

\- ¡Hey, Ami! –gritó Mefistófeles para llamar la atención de Ami y ella volteó.

\- Disculpen, no oí que entraran –dijo Ami con calma.

\- Ami, te presento a Katrina, es nuestra nueva supervisora –dijo Mefistófeles y Ami se le acercó. Katrina se asombró porque finalmente alguien la saludó cortésmente.

\- Conque supervisora, ¿eh? –de repente a Ami se le escapó un potente eructo, el cual dio de lleno en el rostro de Katrina.

\- ¡QUÉ ASCO! –exclamó Katrina secándose el rostro con un pañuelo. Una vez que terminó de limpiarse, Ami se le acercó al oído y le dijo en tono amenazante.

\- Te estaré vigilando… perra –Katrina sintió un gran escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras. Entonces ella y Mefistófeles salieron del cuarto.

\- Tal parece que también le caíste bien a Ami –dijo él impasible.

\- Tal parece que ella no conoce lo que son los modales –replicó Katrina limpiándose la ropa de la saliva de Ami.

\- Bueno, ahora falta ver a la última de mis protegidas, ¿vienes? –preguntó Mefistófeles en tono burlón.

\- Después de lo que pasó, mejor me quedaré en la entrada del cuarto ¿ok? –respondió Katrina nerviosa.

\- Como tú quieras –dijo él tranquilamente. Ambos fueron a la entrada del cuarto de Serena y esta vez Mefistófeles tocó la puerta.

\- ¡Serena! ¿Estás ahí? –preguntó Mefistófeles, pero al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta pero ninguno de los dos entró esta vez. En vez de eso, una parvada de murciélagos salió de repente volando por la sala central y se lanzaron en picada sobre Katrina, elevándola por los aires.

\- ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡SUÉLTENME! –ordenó Katrina espantada y agitándose tratando de zafarse de los muerciélagos. De repente, los murciélagos se fusionaron y se convirtieron en un solo ser: era Serena sujetando a Katrina en el aire.

\- Así que es verdad lo que me dijeron –dijo Serena en un tono muy sensual.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! –preguntó Katrina asustada.

\- Que alguien vino a supervisar nuestro trabajo –de inmediato Serena puso su lengua en el cuello de su presa y comenzó a lamerlo muy lentamente, sintiendo el sabor de la piel de Katrina –Me agrada tu piel bronceada, es muy… excitante ¡Ja ja ja ja! –Luego procedió a lamer una mejilla de Katrina de manera muy sensual, provocando en ella una mezcla de asco y excitación.

\- ¡Es asqueroso! –replicó Katrina entre dientes, sintiendo la lengua húmeda de Serena en su cuello y su mejilla y las manos de aquella acariciando su enorme busto.

\- ¡Serena, ya está bien con eso! –exclamó Mefistófeles desde el piso del salón.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Y justo cuando nos estábamos entendiendo! –gruñó Serena. Bajó con Katrina y cuando estaban a un metro del suelo, la dejó caer, haciendo que Katrina se golpeara al llegar al suelo.

\- ¡Eso dolió! –se quejó Katrina. Se levantó y vio que el resto de las chicas ya estaban ahí presentes junto a su mentor.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parecieron? –le preguntó Mefistófeles.

\- Creo que es mejor que me mantenga sólo como observadora, porque ya sé de qué son capaces –repuso Katrina adolorida por el aterrizaje –pero recuerden que voy a estar observándolas constantemente y todo lo que vea lo pondré en un reporte y se lo enviaré al gran amo para que él mismo juzgue si son aptas para llevar a cabo el trabajo ¿nos entendemos?

Todos se quedaron callados sin decir una sola palabra. Katrina quedó conforme con eso.

\- Ahora si me disculpan… Creo que por hoy voy a descansar por la enorme impresión que me dieron. Auch, auch, auch –Katrina se dirigió al cuarto de Mefistófeles.

\- Tal parece que esa tal Katrina nos va a traer problemas –repuso enfadada Rei.

\- Temo que no nos vaya a dejar divertirnos –repuso nerviosa Mina.

\- Y no me agrada la idea de que esté observándonos día y noche –gruñó Lita.

\- ¿Creen que ella espera que fracasemos? –preguntó Ami.

\- No lo sé, pero sí sé que, si se pone molesta, le mostraré algunos "trucos" –dijo Serena con calma.

\- Bueno chicas –intervino Mefistófeles –si ya terminaron de descargar todas sus emociones, es hora de dar el golpe final. Hay que ir al palacio del Emperador y tomar el control del país de una vez por todas. Deben cuidarse de las Sailor Star Lights y… de las Sailor Neo-Scouts.

Esto último provocó emociones encontradas en Mina y Ami, pues ahora sus madres se habían convertido en Sailor Scouts y, después de lo que les hicieron a Darien y a las Outer, ahora sería una lucha a muerte entre madres e hijas.

\- Así que vayan, aniquilen a todos los seres humanos que puedan, excepto al emperador y a su familia, pues los tomaremos de rehenes para obligar a todo Japón a que se rinda a nuestros pies –Los ángeles comenzaron a moverse hacia Tokio, pero Mefistófeles las detuvo –Y otra cosa: cuando lleguen allá, creo que también deberán llamar a Tarkus para que vean que la cosa va en serio. ¡Ahora sí, vayan!

Mefistófeles vio cómo sus protegidas se dirigían volando por sus medios hacia Tokio para tomar el palacio del Emperador y tomar el control de todo el país.

\- Por lo que más quieran… No fallen –se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, visiblemente preocupado.


	23. Asalto al palacio imperial

**23\. ASALTO AL PALACIO IMPERIAL**

En la casa del matrimonio Mizuno, donde ahora también residía el matrimonio Aino, tanto la doctora Mizuno como la señora Aino, ahora que tenían el permiso de sus esposos para contraatacar y eliminar a los Ángeles de la Muerte, comenzaron a planear cuidadosamente cuál sería el siguiente blanco y cómo podrían detenerlas. Para ello, se comunicaban constantemente con el trío Starlights y los felinos Luna y Artemis.

Al entrar a la sala donde todos estaban haciendo planes, el señor Mizuno tomó la palabra.

\- Estoy muy nervioso –expresó él ante todos los presentes.

\- ¿De nuevo estás preocupado por Ami? –replicó la doctora a su marido -¡Ya te dije que si no lo hago…!

\- ¡No me refiero a Ami! –la interrumpió el señor Mizuno -¡Me refiero a ti! ¡Esta vez temo perderte tal y como sucedió con las Sailor Scouts!

\- Igual yo –intervino el señor Aino dirigiéndose a su esposa –No quiero perderte como perdimos a Mina.

Las dos mujeres vieron los rostros de preocupación de sus esposos, comprendiendo el temor de ellos de que lo que les pasó a las Outer Sailor Senshies les sucediera lo mismo a ellas.

\- No se preocupen, señores –intervino Seiya tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente –en donde las Sailor Scouts fallaron, nosotros no cometeremos ese mismo error.

\- Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo –replicó el señor Mizuno visiblemente angustiado.

\- Seiya tiene razón –dijo Taiki –poco a poco vamos conociendo las debilidades de ellas, en especial ustedes que son… bueno, que fueron sus madres, conocen mejor a Ami y a Mina, pero con las otras tres va a ser más difícil.

\- No creo –intervino Yaten –Seiya tiene una conexión especial con Serena, así que también sabrá cómo piensa y eso podrá utilizarlo a su favor, ¿verdad, amigo?

Pero el pelinegro no dijo nada al respecto. Se puso a recordar los momentos en los que pasó con Serena cuando llegaron a la Tierra y cuando conocieron a la misteriosa niñita pelirroja a la que solamente conocían como Chibi Chibi. También recordó el momento en que Serena se quebró en llanto al recordar a Darien y Seiya se le acercó y le pidió tomar su lugar.

\- ¡Oye, la Tierra a Seiya! –gritó Yaten chasqueando los dedos para que su amigo volviera en sí.

\- ¡¿Uh?! ¿Qué? –el pelinegro regresó a la realidad -¿Perdón, qué decían?

\- Oye, deja de soñar y concéntrate –le dijo Taiki con severidad.

La doctora Mizuno notó el extraño comportamiento de Seiya y le preguntó sin más preámbulos:

\- Sientes algo por Serena, ¿no es así?

\- ¿De qué habla? –preguntó él haciéndose el inocente.

\- No me engañas –le dijo la doctora con seriedad –conozco esa mirada y sé que sientes algo por Serena Tsukino.

\- Sí, es cierto –confesó él apesadumbrado ante la mirada inquisitiva de la doctora –Sin embargo, la Serena de ahora no es la que conocí en ese entonces. Por eso estoy de acuerdo con usted en acabar con ellas para liberarlas de esa maldad.

\- Por cierto –luego la doctora se dirigió a Taiki –Sé que de alguna forma Ami sintió algo por ti y tú por ella ¿no es cierto?

\- Es correcto, doctora –afirmó él sin inmutarse –Al principio fue una atracción intelectual, pues nunca antes había conocido a una chica con el coeficiente de Ami y poco a poco las cosas fueron yendo un poco más allá –La doctora se le quedó mirando fijamente, a lo que él rápidamente se apresuró a decir -¡Pero no, no es lo que usted cree! ¡No tuvimos contacto físico si es lo que piensa!

\- ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Yaten? –preguntó la señora Aino cortésmente –Mina siempre ha sentido más atracción hacia ti que a los otros.

\- Si, la verdad es que ella buscaba cualquier excusa para acercarse a mí –respondió Yaten con cierta arrogancia –pero en ese momento yo no estaba interesado en ella, al menos no en ese momento. Luego me contó sus deseos de ser una cantante famosa y que se esforzaría para alcanzar ese sueño.

\- Eh, disculpen –intervino el señor Mizuno –Recuerden que estamos planeando cómo evitar que ataque el palacio imperial.

Luego las cosas recuperaron su cauce mientras seguían planeando el siguiente movimiento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los Ángeles se dirigían volando hacia el palacio imperial en Tokio para capturar al emperador y a su familia y hacerse con el poder en Japón. En el camino divisaron un edificio muy conocido.

\- ¡Oigan! –exclamó Mina señalando al edificio -¿No es ése el edificio del Departamento de Policía de Tokio?

\- Ni lo pienses, Mina –dijo Rei con seriedad –Debemos terminar el trabajo ahora mismo.

\- Podemos hacerlo mientras vamos de camino –sugirió Serena.

\- Podemos bombardear el sitio y seguir con nuestro camino –añadió Lita.

\- Sí, creo que podemos hacerlo –dijo Ami.

\- De acuerdo –respondió Rei exasperada –Pero que sea rápido antes de que las Sailor Star Lights se den cuenta.

Y así, las cinco se dirigieron hacia el edificio del Departamento de Policía para destruirlo completamente.

* * *

Dentro del edificio, la policía no se daba abasto para restablecer la seguridad en Tokio, pues ahora que las fuerzas de seguridad de Japón fueron aniquiladas, solamente la policía era el único cuerpo de seguridad que podía poner orden.

De repente, se sintió un enorme temblor y se oyeron explosiones por todas partes, alarmando al personal que se encontraba adentro.

\- ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! –el ayudante personal del jefe entró corriendo a la oficina -¡Nos están atacando desde el aire!

\- ¡Avisa a todas las unidades! –ordenó el jefe -¡Hay que defendernos a como dé lugar! –Mientras el ayudante fue a avisarles al resto de las unidades que se hallaban dispersas, el jefe habló por el altavoz a la comandancia -¡Atención a todos los oficiales, estamos bajo ataque de los Ángeles de la Muerte! ¡Tomen sus armas y prepárense para el contraataque!

Inmediatamente todos los oficiales de todos los rangos fueron a las armerías a tomar las armas que estaban guardadas las bodegas, incluso aquellas que habían confiscado a los criminales.

Sin embargo no pudieron prever que una de ellas se introduciría dentro del Departamento de incógnito. Pero así sucedió. Una de ellas metió unas esferas dentro del ducto de ventilación para que se esparciera el gas que haría que todo el mundo vomitara sus entrañas.

\- De acuerdo –informó Ami –el paquete ha sido entregado.

\- ¡Alto el fuego! –ordenó Serena y las demás dejaron de disparar sobre el edificio.

Dentro del departamento, los oficiales se mantuvieron a la expectativa de un nuevo ataque, cuando de repente…

\- ¡Capitán! –el ayudante apareció corriendo ante su superior -¡Un extraño gas está esparciéndose por todo el edificio!

\- ¿Qué clase de gas, teniente? –preguntó extrañado.

\- No lo sé, pero acabo de ver a tres oficiales vomitar sus entrañas y morir –explicó el teniente.

\- ¡Debemos salir rápido de aquí! –exclamó el capitán, pero justo en ese momento ambos vieron el gas verdoso aproximarse a ellos.

\- ¡Señor, voy a tener que pedirle que huya de aquí, rápido! –exclamó alarmado el teniente.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! –exclamó el capitán impactado ante tal sugerencia -¡Me quedaré aquí aunque tenga que dar mi vida!

\- Discúlpeme, señor –el teniente y otro oficial tomaron al capitán de la ropa y lo lanzaron por la ventana, rompiéndola.

Él cayó sobre un contenedor de basura, se incorporó y vio por la ventana cómo el teniente y el otro oficial tosían sin parar hasta que ya no volvieron a incorporarse. Se dio cuenta de que la situación era catastrófica y debía informar rápido al emperador y a las Sailor Scouts.

* * *

El trío Star Lights seguían poniéndose de acuerdo, cuando en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Fue el señor Mizuno quien respondió al llamado.

\- Residencia Mizuno, ¿Quién habla?

\- ¡Soy el capitán Takahashi del Departamento de Policía de Tokio! –informó él -¡Los Ángeles están atacando el edificio del Departamento!

\- ¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ?! –exclamó el señor Mizuno sorprendido.

\- ¡Ya me oyó! –exclamó el capitán angustiado -¡Necesitamos ayuda!

\- ¿Y por qué nos llama a nosotros? –preguntó el señor Mizuno desconcertado -¡Las Sailor Scouts han muerto en el edificio del Kantei! ¿Recuerda?

El capitán recordó la noticia de la muerte de las Sailor Scouts en el edificio del primer ministro, por lo que recapacitó y decidió que lo mejor era avisar al emperador de inmediato. Pero no sabía que, tanto la doctora Mizuno como la señora Aino ahora habían asumido las identidades de sus hijas.

\- Lo lamento –dijo el capitán apenado –Voy a avisar al emperador de lo sucedido. Lamento molestarlo –de inmediato colgó el teléfono.

El señor Mizuno relató lo que le dijo el capitán, lo que causó que todos se levantaran de sus asientos anonadados.

\- ¡¿Qué esperamos?! –exclamó la señora Aino -¡Debemos irnos ya! –Ella y el trío Star Lights se aprestaron para transformarse, pero vieron que la doctora Mizuno no se transformó.

\- ¡¿Qué estás esperando, Saeko?! –exclamó su esposo, pero luego vio que su esposa tenía los ojos llorosos y los puños cerrados -¿Saeko?

\- Ellos… -después dijo sin poder contenerse -¡ELLOS SE MERECEN LO QUE LES PASÓ!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Saeko? –preguntó Sailor Neo-Venus confundida.

\- ¡La policía se fue antes de rescatar a Ami! –exclamó ella temblando de furia y con lágrimas en el rostro -¡Ellos permitieron que Ami se convirtiera en ese monstruo que es ahora!

Todos se quedaron viendo a la doctora, cómo ella dejaba salir todo ese rencor y esa ira que tenía contra la policía, que se suponía la ayudarían a rescatar de las garras de Mercurius, pero en vez de ello, abandonaron el lugar para ir al muelle donde estaba una banda de narcotraficantes, los cuales habían sido eliminados por Lita, Mina y Rei.

\- Doctora –se escuchó una voz femenina de un rincón de la sala. Era la gata Luna, quien se dirigió a la doctora con seriedad –Escuche, tendrá que ocuparse de ese asunto después; ahora tiene que enfocarse en lo importante que es llegar al palacio imperial y salvar a la familia imperial antes de que sea demasiado tarde ¿comprende?

La doctora Mizuno recuperó la compostura y se dio cuenta de que había cosas más importantes ahora, por lo que el asunto de la policía sería tratado en otra ocasión. Se secó las lágrimas y sacó la pluma de transformación, cambiando a Sailor Neo-Mercury.

\- Muy bien –dijo Sailor Star Fighter –es hora de irnos.

\- ¡Esperen! –exclamó el señor Mizuno.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahor… -exclamó Sailor Neo-Mercury, pero no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues sintió que su esposo la tomó de un brazo con fuerza, la acercó a él y sintió cómo sus labios se pegaban a los de su marido muy fuerte. Ella sintió la calidez que ese beso le causaba, lo que hizo que ella recuperara fuerzas.

\- ¡Por favor! –imploró el señor Mizuno con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Regresa viva, Saeko!

\- Lo mismo te imploro a ti, Minako –dijo el señor Aino a su esposa –Regresa con vida.

Ambas vieron los rostros de angustia de sus esposos y no sabían qué responder. Finalmente Sailor Neo-Mercury respondió:

\- Lo haré –dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro y levantando el dedo pulgar.

\- Igualmente –dijo Sailor Neo-Venus guiñándole el ojo a su esposo y haciendo la señal de la victoria con los dedos.

\- De acuerdo –dijo Sailor Star Maker –Es hora de irnos, ya.

\- Estamos listas –dijo Sailor Neo-Mercury.

De inmediato las cinco se tomaron de las manos y apareció un haz de luz debajo de ellas, se transformaron en una gran esfera luminosa que salió volando por la ventana en dirección al palacio imperial.

\- Buena suerte –dijo el señor Mizuno.

\- Por favor, vuelvan con vida –dijo el señor Aino.

\- Contamos con ustedes –dijo Luna.

\- Son nuestra última esperanza –dijo Artemis.

* * *

En el palacio imperial, el emperador, al asumir como primer ministro de manera temporal, se encontraba con la difícil tarea de administrar el gobierno, cosa que nunca antes había hecho, pues los primeros ministros eran los encargados de esa tarea.

En ese momento, recibió una llamada, que era del capitán de la policía.

\- ¡Majestad! –exclamó el capitán por teléfono -¡Soy el capitán Takahashi del Departamento de Policía de Tokio!

\- ¿Qué sucede, capitán? –preguntó el emperador.

\- ¡Los Ángeles han atacado el edificio del departamento y se dirigen al palacio imperial! –exclamó alarmado el capitán.

\- ¿QUÉ DICE? –preguntó alarmado el monarca.

\- ¡Tal y como se lo dije! –respondió atemorizado el capitán -¡DEBE SALIR DE AHÍ AHORA!

Pero al otro lado del teléfono se escucharon unas risas diabólicas, lo que angustió al capitán, sabiendo claramente que Los Ángeles ya estaban frente a frente al emperador.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia de vuelta al departamento de policía, aun sabiendo que todavía estaba el gas matando a los que se hallaban aun dentro. Se acercó a las patrullas que estaban estacionadas afuera y comenzó a buscar cualquier armamento que le fuera útil; halló pistolas, escopetas y municiones, las suficientes para armarse hasta los dientes; también se colocó un chaleco antibalas se metió a una patrulla que todavía tenía las llaves en el encendido, la hizo arrancar y se dirigió rápidamente al palacio imperial.

* * *

Efectivamente Los Ángeles habían llegado al palacio imperial, viéndose frente a frente con el mismísimo emperador.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno –dijo Serena burlonamente acercándose al emperador –Pero si es el mismísimo emperador del Japón.

\- ¿Qué rayos es lo que quieren? –preguntó el emperador aparentando tranquilidad, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Esperen! –intervino Mina olfateando -¿Acaso huelo miedo, terror acaso, en el aire? –Luego fijó la mirada hacia una de las habitaciones -¡Allí! –rápidamente se dirigió hacia la habitación.

\- ¡NOOOO! –exclamó el monarca aterrado con lágrimas en los ojos -¡No les hagan daño!

\- ¿A quién no quiere que hagamos daño? ¿Su majestad? –preguntó Rei con ironía.

Luego todos vieron lo que traía Mina en sus manos: eran la emperatriz consorte y los príncipes herederos, asustados y abrazándose unos a otros.

\- ¡No les hagan daño! –imploró el emperador -¡Hagan conmigo lo que quieran, pero déjenlos a ellos fuera de esto!

\- ¿Oyeron eso? –les preguntó Serena a sus amigas -¡Él ya dijo que podríamos hacer con él lo que queramos! ¿Qué podemos hacer con él?

\- Se me ocurre una idea –dijo Lita y todas se le acercaron.

Ni el emperador ni su familia, que estaban muertos de miedo, pudieron escuchar una sola palabra de lo que decían sus "huéspedes". Al cabo de un minuto se dirigieron al emperador y Serena acercó su rostro al de él.

\- Bueno, majestad –dijo ella con ironía –Hemos tomado una decisión con respecto a usted. ¿Le gustaría saberlo? –El emperador no respondió, pensando que era una pregunta capciosa –Usted será nuestro juguete.

\- ¿Eh? –preguntó el monarca confundido.

\- Como nuestro juguete –intervino Ami –vamos a hacer lo siguiente –Ella sacó su morral de cuero, hurgó dentro de él y sacó un enorme cerdo vivo.

\- No entiendo –dijo el emperador confundido al ver al cerdo.

\- Aún no termino –dijo Ami; llamó a su águila mascota que se posó en una ventana; el emperador se asustó por el tamaño de la enorme ave –Transfórmate –luego el ave se convirtió en un caballo negro con ojos rojos y humo saliéndole de sus narices. Relinchaba ferozmente y andaba inquieto.

\- Ahora –procedió a explicar Rei –lo que va a hacer usted es… cogerse a ese cerdo, literalmente.

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! –exclamó el monarca escandalizado.

\- Pero a su vez –prosiguió Lita con malicia –dejará que el caballo lo coja a usted… por el culo.

\- Y todo eso mientras es transmitido en todos los medios –prosiguió Mina –tanto nacionales como internacionales.

\- Porque si no lo hace –Ami se acercó a la familia imperial y sacó un guante con unas enormes garras de metal afiladas, acercándolas a la emperatriz –su familia pagará por su obstinación.

El emperador se quedó paralizado al saber lo que le iba a pasar a su familia si no tenía sexo con el cerdo y con el caballo, el cual mostraba su larguísimo pene listo para penetrar lo que fuera. Si lo hacía, se volvería la burla y el hazmerreír de todo el mundo. Estaba en esa encrucijada, cuando finalmente tomó su decisión y miró a su familia.

\- Lo lamento –dijo el emperador con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Perdónenme.

\- ¿Querido? –preguntó su esposa también con los ojos llorosos. Su rostro se descompuso cuando vio que su marido comenzó a bajarse los pantalones lentamente.

\- ¡No! –exclamó uno de sus hijos -¡Padre, no lo hagas! –pero el monarca procedió a bajarse los calzoncillos, dejando su pene al descubierto.

\- Ustedes son más importantes para mí que yo mismo –dijo el emperador a su familia derramando unas lágrimas.

\- Y ahora –Serena le entregó unas pastillas azules con forma de rombo –Tómeselas.

\- ¿Es veneno? –preguntó asustado el emperador. Serena soltó una carcajada ante tal pregunta.

\- Ya le dijimos que queremos divertirnos con usted –el emperador vio más de cerca las pastillas y se dio cuenta de que eran solamente Viagra –Ahora, ¡TÓMESELAS!

Inmediatamente se las tomó con un poco de vino que había ahí cerca. Sintió como poco a poco toda la sangre iba hasta su miembro hasta ponerse duro como roca.

\- De acuerdo –ordenó Rei con frialdad –ahora hágalo.

El emperador se acercó al cerdo por detrás, sintiendo asco y repugnancia al saber que tenía que meter su miembro dentro del recto del cerdo, a su vez que él sería cogido analmente por un caballo, siendo transmitido por todos los medios disponibles.

La familia imperial veía con horror cómo aquél hombre, que representaba un símbolo de unidad para todo el Japón, debía rebajarse a ser la perra de esos demonios, a costa de su orgullo y dignidad. Los Ángeles veían como si fuera una película en cámara lenta cómo su juguete penetraría al cerdo, ansiosas y sonriendo como una manada de lobos hambrientos, preparándose para devorar a su presa.

Estaba a punto de introducir su pene en el recto del cerdo, cuando de repente…

\- ¡VENTISCA INVERNAL! –se escuchó un grito desde otra de las habitaciones del palacio, apareciendo una fuerte ventisca helada hacia Los Ángeles, lanzándolas hacia afuera del palacio, impidiendo que el emperador terminara el trabajo.

\- ¿Pero qué…? –preguntó el emperador confundido, mientras se incorporaba y se ponía de nuevo los pantalones y el cerdo huía aterrado.

\- ¡Cariño! –exclamó la esposa, mientras corría hacia su marido, al igual que sus hijos.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que pasó? –preguntó uno de los príncipes, y en ese momento, apareció una figura elevada con traje de Sailor Scout.

\- Soy Sailor Neo-Mercury, su majestad –se presentó ella –y hemos venido a salvarlos.

\- Gracias –dijo la emperatriz agradecida –¿Pero quién más está con usted?

\- Vean para abajo –dijo Sailor Neo-Mercury señalando por el hueco dejado por el ataque.

La familia imperial se asomó por el hueco y vio a Los Ángeles tirados en el suelo, tratando de incorporarse por el ataque sorpresa. Pero también vieron a otras personas; eran Sailor Neo-Venus y las Sailor Star Lights.

\- Majestad –dijo la Sailor Scout con seriedad –será mejor que se vayan de aquí ya.

\- De acuerdo –dijo el emperador y en ese momento apareció una figura conocida. Era el capitán Takahashi armado hasta los dientes.

\- ¡Majestad! –exclamó el rechoncho capitán -¿se encuentran bien?

\- Disculpe, ¿usted es…? –preguntó uno de los príncipes confundido.

\- Soy el capitán Takahashi, señor –se presentó él –Me comuniqué con usted hace unos instantes.

Sailor Neo-Mercury se quedó observando al capitán, todavía con el recuerdo de cuando Ami se convirtió en el monstruo que era ahora, sintiendo una mezcla de furia y rencor contra aquél hombre. Pero luego recordó las palabras de Luna y mantuvo la serenidad.

\- Capitán –dijo ella –lleve a la familia imperial a un sitio seguro lejos de Tokio ¿comprende?

\- Entendido –respondió él sabiendo que la misión era sumamente importante.

La familia imperial siguió al capitán a la patrulla, pero antes de irse, el emperador se detuvo por unos instantes y se dirigió a la Sailor Scout.

\- Por favor, cuídense –suplicó él antes de irse.

\- Lo haremos –afirmó ella –no se preocupe –Acto seguido, el monarca se dirigió a toda prisa a las afueras del palacio donde lo esperaban el capitán y su familia dentro de la patrulla, para dirigirse a algún sitio lejos de allí.

* * *

En la entrada principal del palacio, Los Ángeles se estaban recuperando del ataque de Sailor Neo-Mercury.

\- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Serena incorporándose.

\- ¿Alguien tomó la matrícula de lo que nos golpeó? –preguntó Mina mareada.

\- Eso quisieras –dijo una voz familiar, las chicas voltearon a ver y vieron con claridad de quiénes se trataban.

Eran las Sailor Neo Scouts haciendo equipo con las Sailor Star Lights.

\- ¡¿CON QUE FUERON USTEDES, PERRAS?! –exclamó Lita encolerizada.

\- Es hora de terminar lo que las Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar Externo iniciaron –dijo decidida Sailor Neo-Venus.

\- ¿Y no será acaso que ustedes se unirán a ellas en el más allá? –preguntó Rei burlonamente.

\- Ya sabemos sus ataques –dijo Sailor Star Fighter con orgullo –y eso nos da la ventaja.

\- ¡Pues prepárense! –exclamó Serena -¡Porque ustedes también se unirán a las otras en el mismo mausoleo!

Y así, las Sailor Scouts por un lado y los Ángeles de la Muerte por el otro, viéndose frente a frente, se prepararon para una nueva batalla. Las Sailor Neo Scouts ya tenían más claro su objetivo de eliminar a las que habían sido sus hijas y esta vez no les darían cuartel por ningún motivo. ¿El mal triunfará nuevamente o una luz de esperanza iluminará Japón después de tanto tiempo de oscuridad?


	24. Un inesperado contraataque

**24\. UN INESPERADO CONTRAATAQUE**

La escena de la batalla parecía una recreación de la legendaria batalla de los Campos Cataláunicos, en la que los hunos, al mando de Atila, se enfrentarían a los romanos al mando de Flavio Aecio. Las Sailor Scouts y los Ángeles de la Muerte se preparaban para atacarse en una batalla a muerte, pero ninguno de los dos bandos se animaba a dar el primer golpe.

Cada quién ya tenía fijo su objetivo: Sailor Star Fighter contra Serena; Sailor Star Maker contra Lita; Sailor Star Healer contra Rei; Sailor Neo-Mercury y Sailor Neo-Venus se enfrentarían a sus respectivas hijas: Ami y Mina.

* * *

Desde lo alto del palacio imperial se hallaban Mefistófeles y Katrina observando detenidamente la escena. Él estaba sumamente ansioso y nervioso porque sus protegidas no podían darse el lujo de fallar, pues no sabía qué clase de destino les depararía si fracasaban en su misión.

\- ¿Estás preparado para perder? –preguntó Katrina con malicia y placer.

\- ¡¿De qué lado estás?! –exclamó él mientras veía fijamente y con los nervios a punto de estallar.

\- Vamos a acelerar esto –dijo ella mientras sacaba de un bolsillo de su saco un petardo, lo encendió con un encendedor y lo lanzó al aire; a mitad del trayecto, el petardo estalló y los Ángeles dieron el primer movimiento, seguido de las Sailor Scouts, dando inicio a la batalla que decidiría el futuro del Japón… y del mundo.

* * *

Ami sacó su hacha y martillo como lo había hecho cuando se enfrentó a Sailor Uranus y lanzó una serie de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, las cuales fueron evadidas sin dificultad por su rival, pues notó algo raro, tanto en el aire cerca de Ami como en sus movimientos.

\- ¡Ami! –exclamó Sailor Neo-Mercury mientras se enfrentaba a su hija -¿Acaso eso es lo mejor que tienes? ¡Creí que eras mejor!

\- ¡Cállate y pelea! –exclamó Ami furiosa lanzando una serie de golpes en el aire sin atinar a su objetivo. Se detuvo un momento y comenzó a tambalearse, sintiéndose agotada.

\- Esos movimientos… –se dijo Sailor Neo-Mercury a sí misma y llegó a la conclusión -¿Acaso estás ebria?

\- ¡Déjame en paz! –Ami lanzó un ataque directo a su madre, pero ella lo esquivó con suma facilidad, lo cual aprovechó ella para darle un rodillazo en el estómago, haciendo que Ami cayera abrazándose el vientre por el dolor y comenzara a toser. Sailor Neo-Mercury aprovechó para quitarle rápidamente la máscara a su hija, notando que su mirada estaba perdida, su nariz era de un azul intenso y su aliento apestaba fuertemente a alcohol.

\- Lo sabía –dijo la Sailor Scout disgustada por el estado de su hija –estás tan ebria que no siquiera eres capaz de atacar como se debe. Realmente eres patética, Ami.

Este último comentario enfureció más a Ami, quien trató de ponerse de pie, pero la Sailor Scout le propinó una patada en las piernas que hizo que se cayera al suelo. Ami sintió una ira intensa al no lograr ponerse de pie, debido a que el consumo desmedido de alcohol la había hecho demasiado torpe en la concentración y en sus movimientos.

Justo cuando logró ponerse de pie, Sailor Neo-Mercury exclamó:

\- ¡AURORA BOREAL! –de repente, salió de las manos de la Sailor Scout un potente rayo de múltiples colores en dirección hacia Ami.

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ…?! –exclamó Ami sorprendida sin poder esquivar el ataque, el cual la golpeó directo en el pecho y la lanzó hacia la entrada principal del palacio, dejándola sumamente débil e incapaz de ponerse de pie.

* * *

Desde las alturas Mefistófeles veía alarmado y angustiado cómo Ami, todavía en estado de ebriedad, caía como mosca ante los ataques de su propia madre.

\- Tal parece que alguien ya mordió el polvo –inquirió Katrina burlonamente.

\- ¡AMI, LEVÁNTATE Y PELEA EN ESTE INSTANTE! –gritó Mefistófeles tratando desesperadamente de hacer que Ami siguiera peleando.

* * *

La pelea entre Sailor Neo-Venus y Mina estaba pareja: Mina disparaba con su rifle AA-12 contra su propia madre, pero ella lograba evadir los disparos, provocando la exasperación de Mina.

\- ¡POR QUÉ NO ERES UNA BUENA CHICA Y TE MUERES DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! –gritó Mina llena de ira al ver que ningún tiro atinaba sobre Sailor Neo-Venus y el arma estaba sobrecalentándose por el uso desmedido.

\- ¡Después de tí, Mina! –exclamó la Sailor Scout, sacando de sus casillas a su propia hija, mientras evadía los disparos.

De repente, el rifle ya no pudo seguir disparando pues había llegado al límite permitido de disparos (o sea mil), haciendo que se sobrecalentara, por lo que Mina tendría que esperar una hora para que el arma se enfriara y volviera a funcionar.

Sailor Neo-Venus aprovechó la situación antes de que Mina cambiara de arma y exclamó:

\- ¡MÚLTIPLES CADENAS DE AMOR DE VENUS! –de ella salieron innumerables cadenas en dirección hacia Mina, quien se quedó paralizada y anonadada ante tal ataque.

\- ¡¿QUÉ MIER…?! –pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues recibió los golpes de las cadenas por todo su cuerpo como si fueran furiosos latigazos, dejándola toda golpeada y su ropa rasgada. Esto provocó que Mina cambiara a estado "berserk": sus ojos se volvieron color sangre y sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos.

\- ¡AHORA VERÁS QUIÉN PERMANECERÁ EN PIE, PERRA! –exclamó Mina de manera diabólica mientras corría velozmente como un animal hambriento hacia su madre, pero aquella permaneció en su posición hasta que la Sailor Scout exclamó:

\- ¡Cadena de amor de Venus! –luego la cadena amarró fuertemente a Mina, quien trató de zafarse de su atadura desesperadamente como si fuera un animal tratando de liberarse de su cautiverio.

Luego la Sailor Scout comenzó a azotar a Mina contra el suelo varias veces para finalmente lanzarla hacia la entrada principal del palacio, a unos centímetros de donde se hallaba Ami, quedando inconsciente.

* * *

\- Fuera dos y faltan tres –musitó Katrina al ver cómo empezaban a ser derrotadas las chicas.

Los nervios de Mefistófeles estaban al máximo, mostrándose incluso en su propia piel cómo estos se ensanchaban al ver cómo sus protegidas iban cayendo como moscas ante las Sailor Scouts. Quiso intervenir e impedir que fueran vencidas, pero su cuerpo no le respondía ni su mente se decidía sobre si actuar o no.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la pelea entre Sailor Star Maker y Lita no hallaba punto de reposo; Lita disparaba sus ametralladoras sobre su rival, pero la Sailor Scout no paraba de bloquear y esquivar los ataques, haciendo que Lita comenzara a perder el control de sí misma, como había sucedido con Mina.

\- ¡MUÉRETE DE UNA PUTA VEZ, PERRA! –exclamó Lita encolerizada al ver que sus ametralladoras dejaron de funcionar, por lo que decidió emplear ataques eléctricos, los cuales terminarían por agotar sus energías.

\- ¡Aún es muy pronto para morir! –exclamó la Sailor Scout burlonamente –Es mi turno ¡ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER! –el ataque golpeó de lleno a Lita antes de que ella pudiera atacar, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, para luego ponerse de pie nuevamente.

\- ¡¿Acaso eso es lo mejor que tienes, puta?! –Lita intentó usar uno de sus ataques eléctricos, pero de repente, notó algo extraño en su armadura: esta comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta partirse completamente en mil pedazos, dejando a Lita completamente desnuda e incrédula. Sailor Star Maker vio a su oponente fijamente sin sorprenderse.

\- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? –preguntó con ironía la Sailor Scout. Los nervios de Lita se ensancharon hasta marcarse en su piel y su cabello se esponjó más de lo normal, como el pelaje de un gato en alerta; también sus ojos se pusieron blancos lanzando destellos, apretó demasiado sus puños y lanzó un grito ensordecedor.

\- ¡MORIRAAAAAAAÁS! –Lita se lanzó hacia su oponente a una velocidad sobrehumana, pero su ira descontrolada la había vuelto torpe en cuanto a la concentración, haciendo que sus ataques fallaran.

Sailor Star Maker aprovechó los errores de su rival, esquivando los ataques continuamente; luego procedió a dar una serie de golpes y patadas, haciendo que Lita se quejara de dolor y escupiera sangre, pues al ensancharse sus nervios, su tolerancia al dolor físico había disminuido considerablemente, quedando tirada en el suelo.

\- Eres patética, Lita –dijo con frialdad Sailor Star Maker –esperaba que fueras mejor, pero en vez de eso, te volviste más torpe.

Lita comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, echando espuma por la boca y su ojos se puso blanco, como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico. La Sailor Scout le lanzó una patada tan fuerte en el estómago, que la lanzó hacia un costado del palacio imperial, dejando a Lita desmayada, ya sin los nervios ensanchados.

* * *

Mefistófeles se ponía cada vez más y más angustiado y furioso, mientras que Katrina no parecía inmutarse ante la derrota de Lita.

\- ¿Estás listo para tirar la toalla? –preguntó ella maliciosamente.

\- ¡JAMÁS! –exclamó Mefistófeles desesperado -¡Esto aún no se termina hasta que yo lo diga!

* * *

Mientras tanto, la pelea entre Sailor Star Healer y Rei no se detenía. La Sailor Scout evadía los ataques de las katanas de Rei, evitando que fuera quemada o explotara en mil pedazos. Rei se estaba agotando y comenzaba a perder el control de sí misma al ver que no podía ni siquiera tocar a su oponente.

\- ¡YA DEJA DE MOVERTE PARA PODER CORTARTE EN MIL PEDAZOS, PUTA CABRONA DE MIERDA! –gritó furiosa Rei a Sailor Star Healer.

\- ¿Acaso ya te cansaste? –se burló la Sailor Scout haciendo que su rival comenzara a perder la cordura.

\- ¡YA VERÁS! –Rei se lanzó sobre Sailor Star Healer, haciendo un gran salto sobre el aire, pero la Sailor Scout esquivó el ataque y vio un hidrante cerca. De repente se le ocurrió una idea.

\- ¡INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER! –gritó ella y dirigió el ataque hacia el hidrante, destruyéndolo y haciendo que expulsara un gran chorro de agua hacia arriba. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia allá.

Rei vio a su oponente huir y se dirigió hacia ella, pero por la ira que la invadía no pudo pensar con claridad y no pudo prever lo que pasaría a continuación.

La Sailor Scout redirigió el chorro de agua hacia Rei usando un pedazo de metal del edificio, haciendo que esta se empapara y sintiera un enorme dolor, ya que su cuerpo y su armadura no toleraban el agua fría. Rei profirió un grito de dolor y se llevó las manos al rostro.

De repente, Rei sintió cómo su armadura se solidificaba como si fuera un pedazo de hierro al que templaban en agua después de aplicarle tratamiento térmico, quedando completamente inmóvil, excepto su cabeza. Trató desesperadamente de moverse, pero la armadura se volvió una especie de estatua inmóvil.

\- ¡INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER! –exclamó nuevamente Sailor Star Healer y el ataque, no sólo destrozó la armadura samurái de Rei, sino que también la lanzó directo al pie de la estatua del legendario guerrero samurái Kusunoki Masashige.

Rei sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo e inútilmente trató de levantarse, e incluso observó que estaba completamente desnuda, sin sus armas, solamente con el reloj de pulsera en su muñeca derecha.

* * *

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO ESTO?! –exclamó alarmado Mefistófeles con los ojos muy abiertos como enormes platos y agarrándose los cabellos.

\- Todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar –dijo secamente Katrina ante la actitud histérica de su ex maestro.

* * *

Ahora el destino de Japón dependería del resultado de la batalla entre Serena y Sailor Star Fighter. Ninguno daba cuartel al otro; Serena lanzaba una serie de esferas de energía con su báculo, provocando que la zona en que peleaban se volviera una zona de guerra. Se formó una nube de humo por los ataques de Serena, que incluso ella pensaba que había acabado con su oponente.

\- Tal parece que no fuiste tan ruda como pensé –dijo Serena con arrogancia.

\- No lo creas, bombón –la voz de Sailor Star Fighter se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Se lanzó con una veloz patada en la espalda de su oponente, lanzándola unos metros, pero ella se puso de pie, aunque adolorida por la patada.

\- ¿Aún no te rindes, bombón? –preguntó la Sailor Scout burlonamente.

\- ¡ODIO QUE ME LLAMES ASÍ! –Serena se dirigió velozmente hacia su oponente, pero la Sailor Scout le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

\- ¡LÁSER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ! –exclamó Sailor Star Fighter y el ataque mandó volando a Serena hasta la parte alta del palacio imperial, para luego caer inerte cerca de donde se hallaba Lita inconsciente.

* * *

\- ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR SUCEDIENDO! –exclamó Mefistófeles a todo pulmón, viendo horrorizado cómo las chicas cayeron ante sus enemigos.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –Katrina rió a carcajadas ante la expresión de horror de Mefistófeles -¡Tal parece que ya se te acabó la suerte!

Mefistófeles veía con impotencia a sus protegidas desmayadas en el campo de batalla, hasta que alguien exclamó:

\- ¡Ahora sigues tú! –era Sailor Star Healer señalando directo a Mefistófeles. Las demás Sailor Scouts fijaron sus miradas hacia él.

Por primera vez, Mefistófeles se sintió acorralado, pero justo en ese momento recordó una cosa y se comunicó vía telepática con las chicas.

\- ¡Chicas, despierten! –exclamó la voz de Mefistófeles en las cabezas de ellas -¡Es hora de usar el arma secreta!

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Ami desorientada -¿Arma secreta?

\- ¿Te refieres a…? –preguntó Serena recordando el arma secreta que les había mostrado Mefistófeles.

\- ¡HÁGANLO, AHORA! –exclamó él desesperado.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie a duras penas y tomaron sus relojes de pulsera; Serena exclamó:

\- ¡A mi conteo! –ordenó Serena -¡5, 4, 3, 2, 1! ¡YA!

Las cinco oprimieron los botones rojos de sus relojes al mismo tiempo, haciendo que aparecieran cinco haces de luz de diferentes colores, fusionándose en un solo rayo, el cual se perdió en el horizonte.

Las Sailor Scouts se quedaron sorprendidas, pero no entendieron lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? –preguntó Sailor Star Maker desconcertada.

Justo en ese momento, sintieron un temblor que se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Vieron algo que levantaba una enorme polvareda y se dirigía directamente hacia ellas.

\- ¡Prepárense! –exclamó Serena con arrogancia mientras trataba de ponerse de pie -¡Porque ahora sí les llegó su hora, cabronas!

Una enorme nube de tierra y polvo cubrió todo el lugar, haciendo que nadie pudiera ver bien qué sucedía. Una vez que la nube se disipó, lo que vieron las Sailor Scouts las sorprendió y las desconcertó.

Una enorme criatura parecida a un armadillo gigante, hecho de metal, con orugas de tanque en lugar de patas, un par de cañones a ambos lados de la cabeza y sus fosas nasales parecían cañones.

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ… ES ESO?! –exclamó horrorizada Sailor Neo-Venus ante la presencia de esa criatura. Luego notaron que los Ángeles ya no estaban en donde habían caído.

\- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA! –se oyeron las risas de las chicas, que aprovecharon la nube de polvo para poder subirse sobre la criatura.

\- ¡Les presentamos a Tarkus! –exclamó sonriente Serena, que estaba sobre la cabeza de la criatura.

\- Esa criatura… -dijo Sailor Star Maker – Creí que solamente era un mito de esa canción de ELP.

\- Pues ahora pueden ver –Mina tosió sangre –que es completamente real, perras.

\- Ahora, Tarkus –ordenó Ami –Atácalas y no tengas piedad.

La criatura apuntó con sus dos cañones laterales hacia las Sailor Scouts y disparó proyectiles muy peligrosos, haciendo que ellas se dispersaran. Después usó sus fosas nasales a modo de lanzallamas, girando en 360 grados sobre su eje, lanzando unas llamas tan potentes, que cualquier cosa que tocaran, por dura que sea, se convertía en cenizas.

Las Sailor Scouts debían enfrentar a un enemigo que era mucho más fuerte y que contaba con un poderoso arsenal.

\- ¡Esto sí es de verdad grave! –exclamó anonadada Sailor Star Healer, tratando de evadir los ataques de la criatura.

\- ¡VENTISCA INVERNAL! –exclamó Sailor Neo Mercury y el ataque dio de lleno hacia la criatura, así como a los Ángeles, que estaban montadas sobre el monstruo. Las chicas sintieron un frío intenso, excepto Ami, pero el ataque no dañó a Tarkus.

\- ¡No puede ser! –exclamó Sailor Neo Mercury al ver que el ataque no hizo mella en la criatura.

\- ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?! –preguntó perpleja Sailor Neo Venus.

De repente, la criatura cambió la modalidad de los cañones a los lados de su cabeza a ametralladoras. Las Sailor Scouts se quedaron paralizadas al ver el cambio y sintieron un terror enorme por lo que vendría a continuación.

Tarkus comenzó a disparar en contra de las Sailor Scouts, quienes se vieron obligadas a evadir los disparos como fuera posible. Comenzaron a sentir que sus fuerzas se agotaban, pues habían usado toda su energía en acabar con los Ángeles y ahora debían evitar a toda costa los ataques del armadillo-tanque.

* * *

\- ¡AHORA SÍ LAS COSAS ESTÁN MEJORANDO! –exclamó Mefistófeles con una enorme dicha al ver que las Sailor Scouts no podían atacar a Tarkus mientras éste siguiera atacando continuamente.

Katrina no mostró ninguna emoción al respecto, manteniendo un semblante frío hacia la batalla.

* * *

Parecía que todo estaba perdido para las Sailor Scouts, pues ya no tenían fuerzas para seguir evadiendo los ataques de Tarkus. Las Sailor Scouts se refugiaron dentro del derruido palacio imperial completamente exhaustas.

\- Creo… que este… será… nuestro… fin… -dijo con amargura Sailor Star Fighter.

\- No podemos… seguir… más… -jadeaba Sailor Star Maker.

\- Estamos… perdidas… -admitió Sailor Star Healer.

\- Necesitamos ayuda urgentemente –dijo Sailor Neo Mercury.

\- Un milagro –dijo Sailor Neo Venus.

Tarkus y los Ángeles se acercaron al palacio y Serena exclamó con voz potente:

\- ¡ATENCIÓN SAILOR SCOUTS! ¡Esta es su última oportunidad! ¡Tienen dos opciones: pueden salir de ahí para que tengan una muerte rápida y sin dolor, o siguen escondidas y su muerte será lenta y dolorosa! ¡Tienen cinco minutos para decidir!

Las Sailor Scouts, agotadas y sin fuerzas para seguir luchando, sopesaron las opciones.

\- ¿Qué creen que debamos hacer? –preguntó Sailor Neo Venus con inquietud.

\- ¡No podemos rendirnos! –exclamó Sailor Star Healer -¡Debemos seguir luchando hasta el final!

\- Cualquier opción que elijamos dará lo mismo –dijo con pesadumbre Sailor Neo Mercury –de todos modos estaremos muertas.

\- Odio admitirlo –intervino Sailor Star Maker –pero estoy de acuerdo con la doctora. No tenemos escapatoria.

\- Si tan sólo ocurriera algo –refunfuñó Sailor Star Fighter –una especie de milagro.

\- ¡Se les está acabando el tiempo! –exclamó Mina desde afuera.

Las Sailor Scouts sentían la enorme presión de decidir si rendirse y morir rápido o seguir luchando hasta el final.

\- ¡¿Entonces qué hacemos?! –preguntó angustiada Sailor Neo Venus.

Todas comenzaron a verse fijamente como si ya hubieran tomado su decisión final.

\- ¿No estarán pensando en…? –preguntó incrédula Sailor Star Healer.

\- Me temo que no tenemos opción –dijo con amargura Sailor Star Maker.

\- Entonces… -dijo Sailor Neo Mercury –Ya se tomó una decisión –Las demás Sailor Scouts asintieron con sus cabezas. Sailor Star Healer aún no podía creer que sus compañeras se vayan a rendir, no quería aceptarlo, pero tuvo que resignarse a regañadientes.

\- ¡SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO! –exclamó Lita.

De inmediato, las Sailor Scouts salieron del palacio de mala gana y se mostraron frente a los Ángeles montados sobre la bestia Tarkus.

\- Al parecer ya tomaron una decisión –dijo Ami con frialdad.

\- Sólo acabemos con esto de una vez –gruñó Sailor Star Fighter.

\- Pues que así sea –sentenció Rei con desprecio hacia sus rivales vencidas.

Las Sailor Scouts cerraron los ojos esperando a que la criatura disparara sobre ellas, manteniéndose en pie, juntas en fila, como si estuvieran frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento esperando la descarga que acabaría con sus vidas. Estaban formadas Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Neo Venus, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Neo Mercury y Sailor Star Healer en ese orden, tomadas de las manos.

* * *

Desde las alturas, Mefistófeles empezaba a saborear el momento como si fuera un animal hambriento en busca de su presa, mientras que Katrina miraba fijamente lo que estaría a punto de suceder.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! –exclamaba Mefistófeles esperando el momento de la verdad.

* * *

Mina fue la que dio la orden a Tarkus como si estuviera dirigiendo a un pelotón de fusilamiento.

\- ¡PREPAREN! –exclamó ella -¡APUNTEN! –las ametralladoras ya estaban fijas sobre las Sailor Souts mientras se tomaban de las manos fuertemente esperando la descarga de la criatura.

Pero justo antes de que Mina gritara FUEGO, una luz desde el cielo apareció, cegando a todos, impidiendo que los Ángeles pudieran acabar con sus enemigas.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?! –exclamó Sailor Neo Mercury sin poder ver bien lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ES ESO?! –exclamó Serena al quedar ciega por la luz.

De repente la luz fue apagándose lentamente hasta adquirió una forma humana. Era una mujer con vestido algo fuera de lo normal, pelirroja con largas coletas, a la cual las Sailor Three Lights reconocieron en seguida.

\- ¡¿PRINCESA KAKYUU?! –exclamaron sorprendidas las Sailor Starlights.

\- Hicieron un buen trabajo, Sailor Scouts –dijo la princesa con tranquilidad –Ahora, es momento de intervenir.

\- ¿En serio? –Lita se burló de la princesa -¿Y qué vas a hacer para detenernos, perra?

La princesa Kakyuu no se inmutó ante esa burla y comenzó a hacer varios movimientos con sus brazos, como si estuviera invocando algo.

* * *

Mefistófeles veía con inquietud lo que hacía ella, pero no quiso esperar a ver lo que sucedería después.

\- ¡QUÉ ESPERAN, NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ EMBOBADAS Y ATAQUEN DE UNA VEZ! –exclamó él histérico, pero las chicas no escucharon sus gritos mientras estaban viendo lo que hacía la princesa.

\- Esto se está poniendo interesante –inquirió Katrina absorta a lo que sucedía abajo.

* * *

De repente, detrás de la princesa, apareció una criatura gigante, de la misma altura que Tarkus: era una criatura con cuerpo y cabeza de león, rostro humano, enormes alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión.

\- ¿Es lo que yo creo que es? –preguntó Ami a sus amigas, pero ellas se quedaron sin palabras al ver a la otra criatura.

\- No puede ser –dijo Sailor Neo Mercury asombrada.

\- ¡Es imposible! –exclamó Mefistófeles petrificado.

\- ¡Es una mantícora! –exclamaron las Sailor Starights al mismo tiempo.

\- Ahora –ordenó la princesa Kakyuu a la mantícora –Acaba con Tarkus.

La criatura lanzó un potente rugido que desestabilizó a su rival e hizo que se sacudiera violentamente, lanzando a los Ángeles por todas partes.

\- ¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Rei incorporándose, aunque todavía andaba adolorida por el reciente ataque de Sailor Star Healer.

\- ¡Esto se va a poner feo! –exclamó Lita.

\- ¡No era lo que teníamos planeado! –farfulló Mina furiosa.

Ahora, todo dependía de esta extraña batalla entre bestias. Las dos grandes criaturas se veían una a la otra fijamente sin decidirse a atacar.

La princesa sacó un gong de la nada y lo golpeó, dando inicio a la lucha de bestias.

* * *

Tarkus comenzó a lanzar potentes llamas de sus fosas nasales, las cuales fueron bloqueadas por la mantícora con sus enormes alas, para después tratar de embestirla, pero la mantícora utilizó su cola para lanzar una especie de dardos gigantes sobre Tarkus, que cayeron sobre su coraza, llegando a clavarse profundamente, ocasionando que la criatura acorazada aullara de dolor, ya que esos dardos tenían un potente ácido que poco a poco fue minando las poderosas defensas de Tarkus.

La mantícora pasó al contraataque, lanzando otro rugido que ocasionó que Tarkus volviera a perder el equilibrio, quedando desorientado. Todos los que se hallaban presentes también sintieron mareados, pues el rugido también los afecto de manera momentánea. Luego dio un brinco que ocasionó que se sacudiera la tierra, provocando una fisura que hizo que Tarkus no pudiera reaccionar y se fuera hundiendo en la tierra. El armadillo trató de salir de la grieta, pero las orugas de las ruedas se salieron y Tarkus aulló como un animal lastimado, quedándose casi sepultado en la tierra; finalmente dejó de luchar y quedó completamente vencido.

Los Ángeles se acercaron a Tarkus y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzaron a sentir algo que se suponía ya no debían de sentir: empatía. Sintieron lástima por la criatura, que se hallaba seriamente lastimada por los ataques de la mantícora y seguía aullando desesperadamente.

\- Tarkus… -Serena se acercó lentamente al armadillo, pero al tocarlo, éste se deshizo en los rayos luminosos que lo habían convocado y desapareció, dejando el enorme hueco en la tierra. Todos vieron la escena, sintiendo emociones diversas.

Las chicas sintieron nuevamente una sensación de remordimiento, esta vez por haber forzado a la criatura a combatir hasta que perdió sus energías. Serena agachó la cabeza y comenzó a temblar ligeramente, cerrando sus puños y derramando unas lágrimas. Las demás también comenzaron a sentir culpa por lo que hicieron.

* * *

Las Sailor Scouts y la princesa estaban junto a la mantícora y la princesa exclamó:

\- ¡Ríndanse ahora! –al escuchar esto, los Ángeles voltearon lentamente hacia sus enemigas, pero en sus caras no había furia, sino tristeza, tristeza legítima, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Mátenos –dijo Serena de repente, sin poder contener el llanto.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sailor Star Fighter desconcertada al ver los rostros de sus oponentes.

\- Acaben con nosotros –suplicó Ami de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha.

\- No… no entiendo –dijo Sailor Neo Mercury al ver la escena.

\- No queremos seguir viviendo –replicó con amargura Rei.

\- ¡Queremos que nos liberen! –exclamó desesperada Lita.

\- ¡Por favor, sálvenos! –suplicó Mina.

Las Sailor Scouts se quedaron anonadadas por las súplicas de sus archienemigas, pidiendo que acabaran con sus vidas.

\- Chicas… -dijo la princesa Kakyuu, pero en ese momento, una nube de humo negro apareció entre ambos bandos. Era Mefistófeles hecho una fiera.

\- ¡NO SE ACERCARÁN A ELLAS! –exclamó extremadamente molesto -¡ELLAS ME PERTENECEN Y NINGUNA DE USTEDES PODRÁ HACER NADA PARA IMPEDIRLO!

\- ¡Devuélvenos a nuestras amigas, ahora! –exigió Sailor Star Fighter a Mefistófeles.

\- ¡Eso solamente ocurrirá sobre mi cadáver! –luego hizo aparecer una nube, la cual se disipó y tanto las chicas como su mentor desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Las Sailor Scouts sintieron una mezcla de rabia e impotencia por no haber podido impedir que él se llevara a Serena y a sus amigas. Pero las que más se sintieron impotentes fueron Sailor Neo Mercury y Sailor Neo Venus, al no haber podido salvar a sus hijas de las garras de ese demonio. Ambas estallaron en llanto, siendo consoladas por las Sailor Starlights y por la princesa.

\- Ami… -dijo en voz baja Sailor Neo Mercury con lágrimas en los ojos y viendo hacia el cielo.

\- Mina… -igualmente dijo Sailor Neo Venus, también viendo hacia el cielo.

A pesar de que ganaron la primera batalla contra los Ángeles de la Muerte, se sintió como una derrota; pero esta vez estarían mejor preparadas para cuando tuvieran que volverse a enfrentar frente a frente.


	25. Reevaluando la situación

**25\. REEVALUANDO LA SITUACIÓN**

Tras la victoria contra los Ángeles de la Muerte, las Sailor Scouts regresaron a su hogar, con heridas leves y adoloridas de todo el cuerpo. La batalla había sido la primera victoria en contra de las que antes habían sido las Sailor Scouts, aunque no pudieron acabar con ellas, pues Mefistófeles se las había llevado consigo de vuelta al escondite sobre la roca en medio del mar.

Al regresar a casa, los esposos de las Sailor Neo Scouts se sorprendieron al verlas vivas.

\- ¡Minako! –exclamó el señor Aino con lágrimas en los ojos y se dirigió corriendo a su esposa para abrazarla.

\- ¡Saeko! –lo mismo hizo el señor Mizuno, agradecido de que su esposa estuviera viva.

\- ¡Sailor Scouts! –exclamaron al unísono Luna y Artemis, sorprendidos.

\- ¡Por favor! –la señora Aino le hizo un ademán a su esposo de que no la abrazara, pues le dolía todo el cuerpo por la batalla.

\- Necesitamos hablar de un asunto –agregó la doctora Mizuno con seriedad mientras se sentaba en un sillón con cuidado.

También estaban ahí las Sailor Three Lights, también con heridas leves y completamente adoloridas, acompañadas de la princesa Kakyuu, quien fue la única que no había sido herida en batalla y mantuvo la tranquilidad en todo momento, cuya presencia dejó confundidos a los demás. Luego todos procedieron a volver a ser seres normales.

\- Voy a ir por vendajes y ungüento –dijo el señor Mizuno ansioso.

Luego las dos mujeres comenzaron a relatar la batalla contra los Ángeles de la Muerte, cómo salvaron al emperador y a su familia, la aparición de la enorme criatura motorizada Tarkus, cómo estuvieron al borde de la muerte, la aparición de la princesa Kakyuu, la pelea entre Tarkus y la mantícora, el extraño comportamiento de los Ángeles pidiendo que acabaran con ellas y cómo fueron secuestradas por el ser maligno.

Los señores Aino y Mizuno se quedaron sin habla, al igual que los dos felinos. Pronto comenzaron a evaluar la situación.

\- En mi opinión ¡Auch! –opinó Yaten mientras era atendido de sus heridas –Creo que eso fue una artimaña para que nos acercáramos a ellas y pudieran atacarnos de cerca ¡Ayy!

\- Tal vez –intervino Taiki –aunque también pudiera ser que estuvieran diciendo la verdad. Cualquier cosa pudo haber sucedido.

\- No lo creo –repuso la doctora Mizuno –vi fijamente sus ojos y, por mi instinto materno, estaban pidiendo realmente ser eliminadas. Algo debió haberse roto dentro de ellas.

\- Yo apoyo a Saeko en esto ¡Auch! –corroboró la señora Aino mientras era curada –Yo también vi los ojos y las expresiones de las chicas y parece ser que querían que las liberáramos ¡Ayyy! De esos poderes malignos.

\- Sólo esperemos que de verdad sea lo que ellas quieren –intervino Seiya –Porque capaz y que ellas nos puedan tender una trampa para acabar con nosotros.

La princesa estaba callada mientras los demás discutían sobre lo siguiente que harían; tenía la mirada baja, pensando en el espíritu maligno que había convertido a las chicas en seres malignos.

\- ¿Princesa Kakyuu? –le preguntó Luna, saliendo de su ensimismamiento -¿Se encuentra bien?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! –respondió ella distraída –Es sólo que… no pude dejar de notar que ese ser maligno… tal vez ya lo había visto en alguna ocasión.

Al decir esto, todo el mundo volteó a ver a la princesa, perplejos al saber que a lo mejor ella podría saber algo sobre ese ser que mantiene a las chicas bajo su mando.

\- Princesa –se apresuró a intervenir Seiya -¿A qué se refiere con que ya había visto a ese ser?

\- Tal vez sea mi imaginación –respondió ella con calma –pero a lo mejor leí sobre ese ser en algún libro antiguo, pero creo que me está fallando la memoria.

\- ¡Por favor, princesa! –suplicó la doctora Mizuno, tomando la mano de la princesa con ambas manos -¡Cualquier cosa que usted sepa podría ayudarnos a acabar con ese ser!

\- Haré todo lo posible –dijo ella con seriedad –pero necesitaré de un espacio cerrado para poder pensar. Necesito absoluto silencio para concentrarme.

\- Tenemos un ático –dijo el señor Mizuno –no es muy acogedor, pero creo que cumplirá con los requisitos que usted pide.

El señor Mizuno guió a la princesa Kakyuu al ático. Era un espacio mediano, con una cama un guardarropa, una mesa de noche con una lámpara y estaba iluminada por una ventana.

\- Con esto será suficiente –dijo la princesa –solo necesitaré de una alfombra o tapete para poder meditar en el suelo –El señor Mizuno le proporcionó un tapete de yoga que estaba guardado en el guardarropa.

\- De acuerdo –dijo él mientras se alejaba de ahí –nos avisa si necesita otra cosa ¿de acuerdo?

\- Gracias por todo –respondió ella con amabilidad –estaré bien –luego él cerró la puerta y bajó a la sala donde se hallaban todos.

\- Sólo esperemos que ella tenga las respuestas que buscamos –murmuró Luna nerviosa.

\- En estos momentos –dijo Artemis –necesitaremos de toda la información para saber cómo derrotaremos a este sujeto.

* * *

(Música de fondo: _**Tornero**_ de I Santo California, la cual se escucha dentro de la guarida de los Ángeles de la Muerte)

En el escondite en medio del mar, el ambiente que reinaba era de apatía e incertidumbre, pues era la primera vez que las chicas eran derrotadas muy seriamente. Todas fueron a curarse sus heridas pese a que, a pesar de que ellas tenían la capacidad de curarse por sí mismas, esta vez, los ataques recibidos les habían hecho un daño considerable. Pero además del daño físico, también sufrieron un muy fuerte daño psicológico y moral que comenzó a sembrar dudas en las chicas sobre su verdadera intensión de pelear contra las Sailor Scouts.

Cada quien estaba absorto en sus propios asuntos:

Serena se hallaba en su habitación descansando y recuperándose de sus heridas, sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo, pues la batalla contra Sailor Star Fighter la dejó muy lesionada. Pero ella estaba más perdida en sus pensamientos, sobre todo recordando el momento en que volteó a ver a las Sailor Scouts en esa batalla rogando que acabaran con sus vidas.

\- ¿Por qué dije eso? –se preguntó a sí misma -¿Por qué carajos lo hice?

Luego su mente se perdió en la melodía que se escuchaba en todo el escondite, en especial en las armonías vocales.

* * *

Rei se hallaba en la bañera, tomando un baño de agua muy caliente para recuperarse del ataque con agua fría que le dio Sailor Star Healer, pues ella era intolerante al agua helada, lo que le provocó un dolor insoportable, en especial en su lado izquierdo del cuerpo, que estaba lleno de quemaduras. Además su armadura había sido destruida por el ataque sorpresa de la Sailor Scout y mientras ella estaba en la bañera, una nueva armadura estaba en construcción.

Pero ella estaba más ensimismada en sus pensamientos y en la melodía del castillo que en cualquier otra cosa. Comenzó a reflexionar sobre cómo fue perdiendo la compostura en medio del combate y dejó que su lado más sanguinario la dominara; además de recordar la parte en que rogó a sus enemigas de que acabaran con su vida.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? –se preguntó a sí misma angustiada -¿Por qué lo dije?

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lita se hallaba recostada en su cama, recibiendo curaciones por parte de unas máquinas, mientras estaba pensando en lo que acababa de pasar en ese lugar, principalmente cómo perdió completamente los estribos, dejando que la ira la consumiera por completo, sin poder atacar como era debido, lo que permitió que Sailor Star Maker, literalmente, barriera el piso con ella.

No había sentido un dolor de esa magnitud desde aquella ocasión en que esos maleantes la violaron, ultrajaron y golpearon sin piedad por todo el cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo dolía de manera infernal, mucho más que el resto de sus amigas, sobre todo al recordar cómo su ira explotó de manera catastrófica, al sentir cómo sus nervios se ensancharon hasta quedar marcados en su piel como si fueran venas, permitiéndole tener una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas, pero a costa de su capacidad de concentración. Esto último comenzó a aterrarla y a angustiarla, pues no podía darse el lujo de que, para cuando se enfrentara nuevamente con las Sailor Scouts, volviera a tener otro episodio igual, o incluso peor.

\- ¿Por qué pasó eso? –se cuestionó Lita a sí misma mientras escuchaba la bella melodía en idioma italiano -¿Por qué perdí el control de mí misma?

Mientras ella estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y en la música, otra máquina estaba trabajando en construirle una nueva armadura, después de que la original fuera destruida por Sailor Star Maker. Pero también se acordó de la forma en que les rogaba a sus enemigas que acabaran con ella.

* * *

En la sala central del escondite estaban Mina y Ami, ambas cubiertas de vendajes en la parte torácica, mientras que la primera tenía un collarín en el cuello, pues después de la batalla contra sus propias madres, quedaron muy lesionadas, en especial por los ataques que aquellas utilizaron, que eran versiones más poderosas de los ataques que ellas tenían cuando eran las Sailor Scouts.

Estaban descansando en el larguísimo sillón que rodeaba a la chimenea, mientras trataban de ponerse ebrias. Ami sostenía un vaso de whiskey mientras estaba recostada en el sillón con el sombrero de ala ancha cubriendo su cara, entre tanto Mina tenía una botella de cerveza, sentada mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea central. Ninguna de las dos había tocado sus tragos en todo ese rato, mientras escuchaban la música que se oía por todo el escondite.

\- Esa canción es muy bella –dijo Mina con serenidad –aunque no puedo entender nada de lo que dice.

\- ¿Quieres que traduzca? –preguntó Ami con desgano, todavía recostada sobre el sillón sosteniendo el vaso de whiskey.

\- ¿Sabes italiano? –preguntó Mina curiosa.

\- Un poco –Ami se quitó el sombrero de la cara y comenzó a traducir:

" _Aún veo el tren, alejarse y tú, que enjugas esa lágrima, volveré, cómo es posible, un año sin tí. Ahora escribe, espérame, el tiempo pasará, un año no es un siglo, volveré, cómo es difícil, vivir sin tí. Eres, eres mi vida, cuanta nostalgia, sin tí, volveré, volveré"._

Mientras se oía el solo de piano y los coros, ambas comenzaron a sentir melancolía al darse cuenta de lo patéticas que fueron sus vidas amorosas: Mina al ser condenada por sus antiguos enemigos, Dark Agency, a no conocer el amor jamás; en tanto Ami comenzó a recordar a Richard, al no poder declarársele para formalizar una relación.

Regresando a la canción, Ami siguió traduciendo:

" _Desde que partiste, comenzó para mí la soledad. En torno a mí está el recuerdo de los bellos días de nuestro amor. La rosa que me dejaste ya se ha secado, y la conservo en un libro que nunca termino de leer_ ".

" _Volver a empezar juntos, te quiero tanto. El tiempo vuela, espérame, volveré, piensa en mí, sabes, y el tiempo pasará_ ".

\- Ya fue suficiente, gracias –dijo Mina con la voz casi quebrada. Se produjo un silencio en la sala, hasta que Mina dijo de repente:

\- Soy un fracaso –dijo secamente ante Ami mirando su botella de cerveza aún llena –yo era Sailor Venus, la Sailor Scout del amor, pero nunca pude hallar el amor de verdad. Qué ironía, ¿no, Ami? Darte cuenta de que eras la Sailor del amor y ni siquiera poder conocerlo. Qué mierda.

\- No eres la única –dijo Ami con voz apagada, incorporándose en el sillón, sintiendo todavía dolor por sus lesiones –Yo tampoco tuve la valentía de poder hallar el amor; nunca pude declararme a Richard y… aún me arrepiento de ello –Ami le dio finalmente un sorbo al vaso de whiskey que tenía en la mano –Pero luego comienzo a recordar las palabras de un científico loco que vi hace unos meses en un programa de televisión: " _Lo que la gente llama AMOR en realidad es una reacción química que obliga a los animales a procrear. Es muy fuerte y luego desaparece dejándote varado en un matrimonio fallido_ ". Al oir esas palabras –Ami dio un eructo –me recuerda el momento en que mis padres se separaron –Ami sacó una pipa de un bolsillo, lo encendió con un encendedor y comenzó a fumar –así que considérate afortunada de no tener que pasar por el proceso de divorcio.

Mina se quedó pensando en las palabras de Ami, mientras seguía recordando la melodía que se había terminado, a la vez que tomaba su cerveza y fumaba un puro, uniéndose a Ami, mientras ambas bebían y fumaban.

\- Yo era la Sailor del amor y el conocimiento –comenzó a recordar Ami con amargura –Alguna vez dije que la ciencia debería ser usada para el beneficio de la humanidad –Ami le dio un trago al whiskey –y ahora mírame, la estoy usando para destruir a la humanidad. Soy una jodida hipócrita, ¿no?

Mina no supo qué responder; las dos permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato pensando en lo que platicaron.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mefistófeles se hallaba en el mismísimo Tártaro supervisando las reparaciones de Tarkus, que había recibido serias lesiones a su armadura, pues el ácido de las púas lanzadas por la mantícora había dañado gravemente a la criatura; una de las orugas de sus "patas" se había salido y estaba lleno de barro.

Se veía serio por fuera, pero por dentro estaba pensando en las consecuencias y la humillación que tendría que soportar ante el gran maestro por la derrota brutal recibida por las Sailor Scouts; pero lo que no podría soportar era que su antigua aprendiz, ahora convertida en su supervisora, le restregara su derrota en la cara.

\- No es la primera vez que te dan una paliza, ¿recuerdas? –dijo Katrina con tranquilidad –Además, como has prestado valiosos servicios en el pasado, ten por seguro que el gran maestro te dará una segunda oportunidad ¿sabes?

Pero Mefistófeles no escuchó las palabras de su ex alumna; en vez de ello, comenzó a pensar en aquella mujer pelirroja que hizo aparecer a la mantícora, como si la hubiera visto en alguna ocasión.

\- ¡Oye! –gritó ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó él sobresaltado por el grito.

\- ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?! –exclamó Katrina molesta.

\- Disculpa –dijo él regresando a la realidad –Es que… me quedé pensando en esa mujer pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué con ella? –preguntó Katrina con curiosidad.

\- Olvídalo –respondió él cortante –Creo que solamente es una alucinación mía. Necesito supervisar esto hasta que esté reparado.

\- De acuerdo –dijo ella con tranquilidad –Pero si recuerdas algo más, no dudes en decírmelo ¿Ok?

\- Lo haré –respondió Mefistófeles sin darle importancia. Mientras Katrina se retiraba, él le preguntó:

\- ¿Tú pusiste esa música en el escondite? –él podía escuchar la melodía desde el Tártaro. Ella le respondió con seriedad:

\- Creo que ya sabes la respuesta –después ella desapareció.

* * *

Katrina abandonó el Tártaro y regresó al escondite mediante un portal dimensional y comenzó a recordar algunos pasajes de su pasado con su ex maestro.

( _FLASHBACK_ )

Año 1900, inicio de un nuevo siglo. En las inmediaciones del Tártaro se llevaba a cabo la celebración de la graduación de los nuevos "Instigadores del mal", llamados así porque utilizaban toda clase de artimañas para provocar el caos y la destrucción por doquier en la Tierra.

Katrina llegó a graduarse como la número uno de su graduación, recibiendo la condecoración más alta que puede llegar a tener un instigador: la bendición del gran maestro, el amo supremo del inframundo, señor de la destrucción y el caos. Fue felicitada también por su propio maestro, quien liberó los poderes más oscuros del interior de la nueva instigadora. ¿La razón? Haber instigado al presidente de Estados Unidos, William McKinley, y al primer ministro de España, Práxedes Mateo Sagasta, para que se declararan la guerra por el territorio de Cuba en 1898. Al final, Estados Unidos se quedó con Cuba.

Este incidente le valió a Katrina el reconocimiento de todos en el Tártaro y su transferencia a la sección 66, un nuevo cambio de look y puestos de mayor responsabilidad. Pero…

Septiembre de 1914, un mes de haber iniciado la Primera Guerra Mundial. En una habitación de hotel en Belgrado, Reino de Serbia, Katrina y Mefistófeles, vestidos como simples civiles, tuvieron una discusión bastante acalorada que se escuchaba en todo el piso.

\- ¡No me interesa lo que digas! –exclamó ella enfadada.

\- ¡Vas a escucharlo, quieras o no! –replicó el molesto.

\- ¡Me quitaste mi oportunidad de brillar ante todos! –Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su mirada chispeaba intensamente ante su ex maestro, quien permaneció frío e impasible -¡Me humillaste en público, puto pendejo de mierda! ¡Quedé en ridículo ante el gran maestro y ante todos los grandes instigadores! ¡Y me quitaron mis poderes! ¡Ahora soy una simple mortal!

\- ¡¿Acaso crees que fue fácil para mí también?! –exclamó él apesadumbrado -¡O era eso, o serías eliminada para siempre, igual que yo! Además, no debiste ponerte en ese plan conmigo en primer lugar, pues no estaríamos en este embrollo.

\- ¡¿Por qué mierda tuviste que revelar nuestro secreto ante todos?! –exclamó ella con lágrimas en los ojos, dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo de la habitación, sollozando amargamente -¡Ahora mi reputación está en juego! ¡Nadie me dará trabajo en ninguna parte del Tártaro! ¡NADIE!

\- ¡Ya deja de chillar, carajo! –dijo él con frialdad –recuerda que el gran maestro nos dio la oportunidad de mantener nuestros trabajos intactos a cambio de… ya sabes qué.

Katrina comenzó a tragar saliva al pensar lo que tendrían qué hacer, lo que no le gustó para nada, pero si querían mantener sus reputaciones intactas, tendrían que hacer un sacrificio enorme.

\- ¿Y a dónde iremos para hacerlo? –ella recuperó la compostura, aunque todavía tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

\- A Japón –dijo él con decisión –será más seguro ahí que en medio de todo este barullo. Pero debemos darnos prisa, pues esta gente está muy paranoica y nos pueden linchar. Debemos irnos ya.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a empacar sus cosas y, con el poco dinero que tenían, iniciaron su travesía hacia Japón. Fue toda una odisea: debido a la guerra tuvieron que tomar un barco en la costa del Mediterráneo, logrando llegar a Barcelona, España (que era neutral al conflicto); luego se dirigieron hacia el puerto de Cádiz el cual les tomó cuatro días; de ahí se dirigieron en barco hacia los Estados Unidos, en una penosa travesía, pues habían submarinos alemanes acechando el Atlántico, como lo que sucedió con el Lusitania. Llegaron a Nueva York y valiéndose de sus medios, tomaron un tren con dirección hacia la costa del Pacífico, teniendo que viajar en trenes de carga como polizones. Llegaron al puerto de San Francisco después de una semana de una travesía peligrosa. Tomaron un barco con dirección a Japón logrando llegar a la bahía de Tokio. Ahí en la capital se establecieron en calidad de refugiados políticos por un tiempo hasta que el asunto en el Tártaro se disipó completamente y recibieron el visto bueno del gran maestro para regresar como si nada hubiera pasado.

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

* * *

Katrina comenzó a hurgar en todos los archiveros de su ex maestro algo que pudiera comprometerlo y que ella pudiera ser la siguiente gran instigadora del mal. Literalmente puso todo el cuarto de cabeza, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Ella comenzó a reír maléficamente y guardó eso en un bolso que traía. Pero antes de irse, usó sus poderes para poner todo como estaba.

Luego se dirigió a la sala central, donde se encontró con Mina y Ami, que estaban profundamente dormidas, ebrias y roncando como puercas en un chiquero. Se les acercó y las movió para despertarlas.

\- ¡Oigan, despierten! –exclamó ella mientras ellas trataban de despertar sin muchas ganas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya amaneció? –preguntó Mina somnolienta.

\- ¡Ayyy! –se quejó Ami -¡Mi cabeza!

\- Necesito hablar con ustedes sobre un asunto muy importante –dijo Katrina –pero primero debo ir por el resto de sus compañeras. Será aquí en este mismo sitio, ¿Ok?

Las dos no dijeron nada al respecto, mientras Katrina se dirigía al cuarto de Serena. Tocó la puerta y automáticamente se abrió.

\- ¿Serena? –preguntó Katrina asomándose por la puerta.

\- ¡Ya voy! –exclamó ella, caminando a duras penas, pues todavía sentía dolor, aunque no de la misma magnitud que antes -¿Qué carajos quieres?

\- Necesito hablar con ustedes en la sala central –explicó Katrina –es con referencia a su mentor.

\- De acuerdo –Serena salió de mala gana de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala central. Mientras tanto, Katrina se dirigió al cuarto de Rei.

\- ¿Rei, estás ahí? –ella tocó la puerta y casi al instante la puerta se abrió; Katrina entró al cuarto y vio a Rei recostada en el regazo del muñeco hecho a imagen y semejanza de su difunto padre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Katrina? –preguntó Rei con desgano.

\- Necesito que vayan todas a la sala central, hay un asunto sobre su mentor que quisiera tratar –explicó Katrina.

\- Dame unos minutos y estaré ahí –dijo Rei sin ánimos y Katrina se retiró un tanto confundida al ver la escena.

Luego se dirigió al cuarto de Lita, pero para su sorpresa, justo en ese momento ella estaba saliendo de su habitación vestida nada más con un bikini.

\- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Katrina alcanzando a Lita, quien parecía dirigirse hacia otra parte.

\- ¿Qué carajos te importa, perra? –replicó ella fríamente.

\- Necesito hablar con ustedes sobre su mentor, justo ahora –explicó Katrina de manera apresurada.

\- ¿Va a tardar? –preguntó Lita con el mismo tono.

\- Sólo serán unos minutos, lo prometo –Inmediatamente Lita se dirigió al cuarto central, donde todas sus amigas se encontraban ya sentadas alrededor de la fogata.

\- De acuerdo, Katrina –repuso Mina con suspicacia -¿Qué es tan importante sobre Mefistófeles que no puede esperar para después?

\- Les haré unas cuantas preguntas –explicó Katrina con serenidad –Díganme ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan conociendo a su mentor?

\- Desde hace un mes –respondió Lita, quien fue la primera en conocerlo.

\- ¿Cómo consideran que las ha tratado? –preguntó Katrina.

\- Hasta ahora… -respondió Rei –nos ha tratado de manera… paternal. Se preocupa por nosotros.

\- Muy bien –prosiguió Katrina -¿Qué tan bien lo conocen?

\- Pues… -Mina trató de responder pero no pudo hallar una respuesta.

\- Bueno, siguiente pregunta –siguió Katrina con su cuestionario –¿Sienten que él ha sido lo suficientemente sincero con ustedes?

En ese momento nadie supo qué decir al respecto, pues se sintieron como unas estúpidas al no haberse tomado la molesta siquiera de haber indagado más sobre la vida de su mentor y protector.

\- Bueno, última pregunta ¿Les ha contado la verdadera razón por la que las reclutó a ustedes específicamente?

\- Para librar al mal del mundo con más mal… creo –dijo Ami sin mucha confianza en lo que dijo.

\- De acuerdo –prosiguió Katrina –Pues lamento informarles que yo tengo otra teoría al respecto sobre eso. Miren.

Ella sacó de su bolso lo que le había robado a su maestro cuando indagaba su cuarto. Era una carpeta que tenía la clasificación de ULTRASECRETO y se los mostró a las chicas; ellas comenzaron a leer cuidadosamente el contenido de la carpeta y lo que vieron en él las dejó petrificadas, echando humo por los oídos y sus ojos chispeaban de ira.

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ… MIERDA ES ESTO?! –exclamó Serena indignada.

\- ¡No puedo creer que ese pendejo nos haga esto! –replicó furiosa Rei -¡¿Quién mierda se cree que es?!

\- ¡Y pensar que habíamos confiado en él! –exclamó Mina iracunda -¡Me siento como la estúpida más grande del mundo! ¡Puta madre!

\- ¡Pues esta vez este cabrón no se saldrá con la suya! –corroboró Ami golpeando su puño derecho contra su mano izquierda –¡Vamos a darle una buena violada y así sabrá quién manda!

\- ¡Yo quiero ser la primera en arrancarle sus putos huevos y metérselos en su asqueroso culo! –exclamó Lita decidida.

Y así, echando lumbre y decididas, las chicas se dirigieron al Tártaro a reclamarle lo que leyeron en ese documento confidencial. Sin embargo…

\- ¡Esperen un momento! –exclamó Serena y todas se detuvieron, luego se dirigió hacia Katrina con suspicacia -¿Qué mierda tratas de hacer con esto? ¿Acaso nos quieres ver las caras de pendejas? –Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

\- ¿Quieres una prueba de que esto es real? –dijo Katrina impasible, luego sacó lo que parecía un disco de hockey; de él salió una especie de holograma en la que aparecían Mefistófeles y el Gran Maestro hablando sobre las chicas. Los rostros de las chicas enrojecieron de cólera e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia el Tártaro; era la prueba definitiva que necesitaban para ir a reclamarle a su mentor por haberles ocultado secretos comprometedores.

Katrina tenía una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro mientras veía a las chicas alejarse con la intensión de darle una paliza a su mentor.

\- Que te den por culo, puto pendejo mamón de mierda –dijo ella para sí misma y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas porque su plan estaba saliendo como lo tenía planeado. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella obtuviera su venganza.


	26. El secreto de Mefistófeles

**26\. EL SECRETO DE MEFISTÓFELES**

Mientras las familias Mizuno y Aino y el trío Star Lights se recuperaban de sus heridas de la última batalla contra Los Ángeles de la Muerte, se preguntaban angustiados y ansiosos si la princesa Kakyyu lograría obtener la respuesta que buscaban sobre quién era el malévolo titiritero que manejaba a las chicas tras bambalinas y cómo vencerlo y recuperarlas.

La princesa no había salido del ático en casi dos días. El trío Star Lights eran los que más se preocupaban por la salud de la princesa; iban constantemente y tocaban para ver cómo estaba ella, pero no obtenían respuesta; al entrar veían a su princesa en la misma pose de meditación, sin poder despertarla: le gritaron, la sacudieron, pero nada la sacaba del trance. Le llevaban comida, pero nunca probaba bocado, lo cual hizo que, tanto el trío como los Mizuno y los Aino, comenzaran a preocuparse realmente.

A la mañana del tercer día, de repente, la princesa recibió una especie de iluminación, abrió los ojos y veía imágenes frente a ellos como una especie de película. Era la respuesta que había estado buscando.

Mientras todos se preparaban para desayunar, escucharon un grito:

\- ¡YA LO TENGO! –era la princesa, quien finalmente tenía la respuesta.

\- ¡Princesa! –exclamó Seiya alarmado, quién se dirigió hacia el ático, pero la princesa salió del cuarto apresuradamente y, por la prisa, dio un mal paso y cayó por las escaleras, logrando salvarse, pues había caído justamente sobre Seiya.

\- ¡Princesa! –se acercó Taiki -¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Estoy bien, gracias –luego ella preguntó -¿Y Seiya?

\- Pues creo que a él no le fue tan bien –dijo Yaten con una expresión burlona en el rostro al ver a Seiya tirado en el suelo boca arriba con los ojos en espiral.

\- ¿Alguien tomó la matrícula de quien me atropelló? –dijo el pelinegro, recuperándose del accidente.

\- Princesa –intervino la doctora Mizuno -¿Logró saber algo?

\- Creo que sí –luego preguntó -¿Tendrán de casualidad un ejemplar de "Fausto" de Goethe?

\- Creo que sí –respondió la doctora extrañada y se dirigió a los libreros buscando el ejemplar.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Fausto con las chicas? –preguntó desconcertado el señor Aino.

\- Nos podría dar una vista valiosa –respondió la princesa. En ese momento, la doctora encontró lo que buscaba.

\- ¡Lo encontré! –exclamó ella y todos se dirigieron a la mesa del comedor. La princesa abrió el libro y, con una velocidad sobrehumana, terminó de leerlo en sólo 5 minutos.

\- ¡Guau! –exclamó la señora Aino al ver la velocidad -¡Jamás vi a alguien leer un libro extenso en sólo unos minutos!

\- ¿Qué encontró, princesa? –preguntó ansioso Seiya, recuperándose del golpe.

\- Al parecer ya sé quién está detrás de todo este asunto. Miren –la princesa señaló en una página del libro mostrando la litografía de un ser demoníaco con alas, cuernos y una larga cola.

\- ¿Mefistófeles? –preguntó confundida la doctora Mizuno -¿Esto es lo que está controlando a las chicas?

\- No puedo estar equivocada –aseguró la princesa –el mismo Mefistófeles que engañó al doctor Fausto a cambio de la sabiduría y el poder, es el mismo que está manejando a Serena y a sus amigas.

\- Un momento –interrumpió el señor Mizuno -¿Cómo es que este ser sobrehumano está involucrado con las chicas?

La princesa comenzó a explicar:

\- Mefistófeles es un demonio creado a partir del folclor alemán. Ha habido muchas representaciones desde la época renacentista, pero fue a partir del siglo XIX que se popularizó gracias al escritor y científico Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, al captar la imaginación del público con su obra _Fausto_. En esta obra, el doctor Fausto, un médico insatisfecho porque su conocimiento sobre la humanidad, la religión y la ciencia, decide volcarse a la magia para alcanzar la sabiduría universal; sin embargo esto tampoco lo satisface y considera suicidarse, pero al final decide no hacerlo al escuchar el eco de la cercana Pascua. Luego de salir a pasear es seguido por un caniche que, al llegar a la casa del doctor, adquiere su verdadera forma como el diablo llamado Mefistófeles, quien le ofrece a Fausto un trato: éste hará todo lo que Fausto le diga, a cambio de que Fausto haga todo lo que él le diga en la otra vida; el trato también incluye que, si durante el tiempo que Mefistófeles esté sirviendo a Fausto éste queda complacido tanto con algo que aquel le dé, al punto de querer prolongar ese momento eternamente, Fausto morirá en ese instante. Al pedirle el diablo que firme el pacto con sangre, Fausto comprende que éste no confía en su palabra de honor. Al final, Mefistófeles gana esta disputa y Fausto firma el contrato con una gota de su sangre.

Todos se quedaron helados y perplejos al escuchar la historia, pero todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

\- ¿Está diciendo que este demonio sedujo a las chicas para que se volvieran malignas? –preguntó Luna.

\- La única forma en que pudo seducirlas es en los momentos en que ellas estuvieran más vulnerables y así poder ofrecerles los poderes que poseen ahora, haciendo un intercambio –prosiguió la princesa –Los poderes a cambio de sus almas.

De repente hubo un ambiente de incredulidad y de sorpresa, pero todas las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar. La primera en sucumbir fue Lita después de haber sido violada y ultrajada por ese grupo de maleantes; después siguió Rei al haber sido herida en la balacera del templo Hikawa; luego siguió Mina, al haber sido herida y secuestrada por los terroristas; Ami al ser secuestrada y torturada por Mercurius; y por último Serena, al haber sido asesinada y revivida por sus propias amigas.

\- ¿Pero entonces cómo derrotaremos a este demonio? –preguntó con ansiedad el señor Aino.

\- Es lo que aún no se ha logrado averiguar –explicó la princesa con amargura –Sin embargo, no es un ser infalible, por lo que en algún momento debe descuidarse y bajar la guardia para que muestre algún punto débil. O la otra opción es que sean las chicas las que se rebelen contra él y se liberen ellas mismas de su mando.

Todos se quedaron callados y pensativos, pues no sabían cómo derrotar a este demonio y recuperar a Serena y a sus amigas. A pesar de conocer sobre él, no tenían ni idea cuál sería la siguiente jugada.

* * *

De vuelta en el escondite, Mefistófeles se dirigió a su cuarto, cansado y somnoliento, pues la supervisión de los trabajos de reconstrucción de Tarkus tomó mucho más de lo que pensaba. Estaba todo oscuro cuando entró al cuarto.

De repente, escuchó una voz.

\- Hola, Mefisto –la voz era tan gélida y escalofriante que Mefistófeles se asustó por un momento.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! –exclamó él. Luego se prendió la lámpara del escritorio de Mefistófeles. Alguien estaba sentado en su silla; se giró y vio aliviado que se trataba de Serena, quien miraba a su mentor de forma dura.

\- ¡Me asustaste! –suspiró aliviado y luego le dijo con dureza –Se supone que no debes estar aquí en mi cuarto.

\- ¿Y quién lo dice? –dijo otra voz que estaba detrás de él. Era Lita quien cerró la puerta del cuarto. Su semblante era gélido como un iceberg.

\- De acuerdo –dijo él comenzando a perder la paciencia -¿Qué rayos está pasando?

\- Estábamos esperando que preguntaras eso, puto traidor –otra voz sonó en el aire. Era Mina, quien estaba en el bar, sirviéndose un vaso de vodka.

\- ¿Traidor? –preguntó él confundido -¿Acaso esto se trata de un chiste o de una broma pesada?

\- ¿Acaso ves que estamos sonriendo, pendejo? –Sonó otra voz. Era Rei, quien se apareció al lado derecho de su mentor.

\- ¡En serio! –Mefistófeles comenzó a ponerse nervioso -¡No sé de qué me están hablando!

\- ¡No finjas demencia! –exclamó otra voz. Era Ami, al lado izquierdo de Mefistófeles -¡Acabamos de encontrar tu pequeño secreto para con nosotras!

Mefistófeles no supo qué más decir al respecto. Sintió todas las miradas de odio, furia y desprecio de sus protegidas sobre él, sin saber a qué se referían.

\- ¡En serio! –replicó él ignorando lo que se traían las chicas -¡No sé qué es lo que traen en mi contra!

\- ¡¿Ni siquiera esto?! –exclamó Serena mostrándole la carpeta que Katrina había confiscado de su archivero.

\- ¡¿DE DÓNDE SACARON ESTO?! –exclamó Mefistófeles al ver la carpeta.

\- ¡SUELTA LA SOPA DE UNA VEZ, PUTO CABRÓN! –rugió Mina iracunda -¡¿ACASO PLANEABAS DESHACERTE DE NOSOTRAS, YA FUERA QUE GANÁRAMOS O PERDIÉRAMOS CONTRA LAS SAILOR SCOUTS?!

Mefistófeles se quedó mudo, pues se suponía que el contenido de esa carpeta no debía saberlo absolutamente nadie, excepto el Gran Maestro y él. Entonces pensó en alguien que pudo haber indagado en sus archivos.

\- Katrina… -gruñó él en voz baja.

\- ¡Ahórrate la humillación y di la puta verdad! –exclamó Lita, generando un campo de energía en sus manos.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dar esa información por las buenas. Se convirtió en una nube negra y apareció en otro lado del cuarto, separándose de las chicas.

\- La única manera de que logren sacarme esa información es derrotándome –dijo él retadoramente –pero dudo mucho que ustedes puedan hacer algo al respecto.

Él utilizó sus poderes para lanzar una especie de relámpagos negros que fueron a dar a diversas partes del cuarto. Las chicas se movieron rápidamente, tratando de esquivar los ataques de su mentor.

\- ¡Les di una segunda oportunidad para brillar! –exclamó él furioso mientras seguía atacando a sus protegidas -¡¿Y así es como me lo agradecen?!

Luego Lita utilizó los poderes de su armadura para reunir todos los relámpagos oscuros en una esfera de energía, la cual arrojó hacia Mefistófeles, quien esquivó el ataque.

De inmediato, él cambió de ataque: lanzó esferas de energía negra, las cuales impactaban de forma aleatoria por todo el cuarto, destruyendo todo a su paso. Serena contraatacó con su báculo arrojando sus propias esferas, lanzándolas contra Mefistófeles, quien evadió de nuevo los ataques, aunque sintió que poco a poco se iba debilitando.

Rei atacó con sus katanas fusionadas en una sola, lanzando cortes en el aire que provocaban explosiones; una de ellas chocó contra la pared, a espaldas de Mefistófeles, provocando una explosión que él no pudo prever, lanzándolo al suelo, herido.

Siguió el turno de Ami: sus guantes se tornaron color blanco y con ellos lanzó un potente rayo helado que impactó de lleno en su mentor, siendo atrapado en un bloque de hielo, dejando libres su cabeza y sus brazos.

Mefistófeles se sintió indefenso al verse encerrado y derrotado por sus "creaciones". Ellas se le quedaron mirando fijamente, mientras trataba desesperadamente de salir de su prisión de hielo.

\- Ahora –dijo Serena impasible –vas a darnos la información que queremos. No tienes opción.

\- ¿Y si no lo hago? –replicó él de forma retadora.

\- Mina –dijo Serena y su amiga se acercó a él.

Ella sacó su cuchillo Bowie y realizó un corte en una de las manos de él, haciendo que sangrara; la sangre de Mefistófeles era de un color morado oscuro y, al caer una gota al suelo, se hizo un hoyo, pues era muy ácida.

\- Si valoras tu puta vida, pendejo de mierda –dijo Mina fríamente –vas a decirnos lo que queremos saber… o puedes desangrarte hasta estar más muerto de lo que ya estás.

\- Podemos esperar todo el tiempo que queramos –intervino Rei –No tenemos prisa.

Mefistófeles estaba entre la espada y la pared. Vio a las chicas con odio y desprecio, que ahora se le habían amotinado y sabía que, detrás de este asunto, se hallaba Katrina.

\- ¿Qué sucede, pendejo traidor? –preguntó con dureza Ami -¿Acaso no tienes los huevos para admitirlo?

Finalmente resignado, decidió hablar.

\- Después de que ustedes andaban lloriqueando al haber vencido a las Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar Externo, me di cuenta de que, en cualquier momento, ya no querrían seguir peleando y podrían sublevarse en cualquier momento; así que decidí crear este plan de emergencia en caso de que algo inesperado sucediera, por mi seguridad y la de todos los instigadores.

\- Pero daba igual –puntualizó Ami fríamente –porque, incluso si hubiéramos logrado dominar Japón, te desharías de nosotras.

\- Lita –él dirigió su mirada a ella -¿recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que nos conocimos? ¿Sobre de que la carrera de las Sailor Scouts se hallaba en franco declive?

\- Sí, lo recuerdo –respondió ella extrañada.

\- Pues mi carrera también se halla en franco declive –respondió él apesadumbrado –Y por eso necesitaba reactivarla para obtener nuevamente el favor del Gran Maestro y de los demás instigadores del mal.

\- ¿Instigadores del mal? –preguntó Rei sin comprender.

\- Ami, tú sabes más de Historia que el resto de tus compañeras –explicó él dirigiendo la mirada a Ami.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver la Historia con…? –su rostro se descompuso al a caer en la cuenta -¡No…! ¡No puede ser!

\- ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó ansiosa Serena -¿Qué significa Ami?

\- Los instigadores del mal son los verdaderos provocadores de todos los males que han sucedido a través de la Historia –explicó ella al embonar ambos conceptos –Todas las guerras, conflictos, provocaciones y revoluciones han sido provocados por ellos –Los rostros de las chicas adquirieron expresiones de horror y asombro.

\- Desde que surgió la humanidad –prosiguió Mefistófeles –hemos aparecido en todos aquellos conflictos que han provocado cambios a lo largo de la Historia. Pero creo que eso ustedes ya lo sabían, cuando las convertí en los seres que son ahora.

\- Entonces… todo lo que ha ocurrido a través del tiempo… -replicó Mina desconcertada -¡¿Ha sido por culpa de ustedes?!

\- ¡Oye! –exclamó él indignado -¡Si no estuviéramos nosotros, la humanidad se hubiera estancado en la Edad de Piedra! ¡Ayudamos a que el ser humano evolucionara y se reprodujera! ¡Somos…

\- Un mal necesario –Lita recordó las palabras de Mefistófeles cuando se vieron en el apartamento. Su rostro denotaba desconcierto y desagrado al recordar esas palabras.

\- ¡Deberían agradecer de que nosotros los transformáramos en lo que son ahora! –exclamó él fuera de sus casillas -¡Deberían adorarnos como dioses! ¡Ustedes deberían besarme el culo!

\- ¡ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE DEMENTE! –exclamó Serena furiosa al escuchar esto último -¡DE TODOS MODOS, AUNQUE TÚ LOGRARAS TU OBJETIVO, NOSOTRAS SALDRÍAMOS PERDIENDO! ¡¿NO ES ASÍ?!

\- Pues ahora me doy cuenta de que debí deshacerme de ustedes desde un principio –replicó Mefistófeles con profundo desprecio -¡Debí haberlas destruido justo cuando fueron derrotadas por las Sailor Scouts!

\- Pero ya no más –intervino Ami furiosa pero impasible –De ahora en adelante nosotras nos haremos cargo de nuestros destinos sin tu ayuda.

\- No podrán –replicó él tajante –Sin mi guía y ayuda no sobrevivirían ni un minuto.

\- Te olvidas de mí –se oyó una voz que no era de ninguna de las chicas. Era Katrina –De ahora en adelante, las chicas estarán bajo mi cuidado y supervisión.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! –exclamó Mefistófeles escandalizado -¡Ellas me pertenecen! ¡Yo las cree! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, perra traidora! ¡Lo sabrá el Gran Maestro!

\- Te aseguro que él lo sabe –dijo ella maquiavélicamente –Mucho más de lo que imaginas…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó él nervioso. Su rostro se descompuso al caer en la cuenta -¡¿No me digas que…?!

\- Así es –una voz de ultratumba resonó en el cuarto, asustando a todos los presentes.

Una figura altísima, encapuchada, a la que no se le veía el rostro, con enormes manos como las de un demonio, sentado sobre una especie de trono, apareció en forma de holograma.

\- Gran Maestro –dijo Mefistófeles confundido y desorientado -¿Desde cuándo…?

\- Desde que noté que las chicas todavía tenían sentimientos hacia sus seres queridos –explicó él con voz gélida –me di cuenta de que tus poderes ya no son lo que eran desde los tiempos de Fausto.

\- ¡¿Fausto?! –intervino Ami desconcertada -¡¿Tú eres el mismo Mefistófeles que engatusó a ese mago a cambio de la sabiduría universal y los placeres mundanos?! –Obviamente las demás no comprendían lo que Ami estaba diciendo, pues nunca en sus vidas habían oído de la leyenda de Fausto.

\- Fue mi momento de mayor orgullo –explicó Mefistófeles con voz apagada –Él era un patético y debilucho médico que después se volvió mago; fue entonces que me aparecí ante él y le ofrecí hacer todo lo que él quisiera en la Tierra, a cambio de que él hiciera todo lo que yo dijera en el inframundo.

\- Desde ese momento –explicó el Gran Maestro –te convertiste en uno de los más grandes y legendarios instigadores de todo el inframundo. Pero ahora tus poderes se han debilitado demasiado, y alguien así ya no me es de utilidad.

\- Mi señor… -musitó Mefistófeles asustado -¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?

\- Primero que nada –prosiguió el Gran Maestro –las chicas estarán ahora bajo la tutela de Katrina, después…

De repente, Mefistófeles fue liberado del bloque de hielo y elevado por los aires; una nube negra lo envolvió completamente mientras el Gran Maestro hizo movimientos con las manos; luego aparecieron cientos de espíritus que atravesaron un portal que los llevaría al inframundo.

La nube negra desapareció y Mefistófeles cayó al suelo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor por la caída. Se levantó y sintió de inmediato que algo le faltaba.

\- ¡No! –se quedó viendo sus manos desconcertado -¡No otra vez!

\- De ahora en adelante, serás un simple mortal –dijo el Gran Maestro con voz gélida –Y ya no habrá otra oportunidad para ti. Tendrás que vivir por el resto de tus días entre la chusma mortal y arreglártelas como sea. Agradece que no te haya eliminado.

\- Como dice el dicho –Katrina se despidió de su ex maestro – _Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos_. Adiós.

Mefistófeles se desplomó y se puso en cuatro patas, cabizbajo y llorando amargamente por haberles sido arrebatados sus poderes. Tantos años de servicio al Gran Maestro para que terminara sus días como un simple mortal, era la experiencia más humillante de su vida.

\- Ahora, es momento de que te vayas –el Gran Maestro lanzó un poder por debajo de Mefistófeles que se transformó en una especie de agujero interdimensional que lo transportó a otra época. Mientras era transportado, vio por última vez a Katrina y a las chicas, quienes lo veían a él con indiferencia y frialdad. Recordó todos los momentos que había pasado con ellas, como si fueran sus propias hijas y le habían sido arrebatadas de sus manos.

\- Hasta nunca… maestro –dijo Katrina en voz baja, una vez que Mefistófeles desapareció para siempre.

Las chicas comenzaron a recordar los momentos en que conocieron a Mefistófeles y cómo fue que él les otorgó los poderes que poseían. Sentían que ya habían saldado su deuda con él y ahora se sentían extrañas por estar ahora bajo la tutela de Katrina. Tenían un montón de sentimientos encontrados pues, a pesar de que él las había tratado como a sus propias hijas, el recordar que tenía planeado deshacerse de ellas, ya fuera que ganara o perdiera, era algo imperdonable.

* * *

Una vez que Mefistófeles desapareció, Katrina comenzó a diseñar su plan para acabar el trabajo iniciado por su ex maestro.

\- De acuerdo, chicas –dijo Katrina con seriedad –De ahora en adelante las cosas van a ser diferentes. Si queremos lograr tomar el control de Japón, hay que hacer cambios, empezando por ustedes.

Las chicas escuchaban con cierto recelo y desconfianza lo que decía su nueva mentora, en especial la parte en el que ellas tendrían que hacer cambios.

\- Primero tú, Ami –explicó Katrina –A partir de ahora no podrás tomar ni un sorbo de alcohol antes de pelear.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Ami desconcertada -¡No puedes quitarme lo único que me mantiene activa!

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? –Katrina vio a los ojos a Ami con severidad –al ver cómo peleaste en el último enfrentamiento, que fue realmente decepcionante, tu consumo desmedido de alcohol entorpeció mucho tus habilidades de combate, haciendo que fueras derrotada en un santiamén. Es por eso que voy a mantener toda la reserva de alcohol bajo llave hasta que hayan logrado el objetivo.

Ami tembló de rabia al saber que no tendría acceso al licor del castillo; a la vez temía tener que padecer los síntomas de abstinencia al alcohol. Se sintió indefensa ante la mirada fulminante de su nueva mentora.

\- Lita –Katrina se le acercó –Tendrás que trabajar en tu temperamento si quieres derrotar al enemigo. Lo que pasó en la última pelea te dejó completamente vulnerable, a pesar de que tus habilidades se incrementaron bruscamente. Tu tarea primordial es aprender a manejar tu ira.

\- No necesito que me digas lo que tengo qué hacer –gruñó Lita –Yo puedo manejarme sola.

\- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó Katrina con severidad –¿Y no será acaso que tienes miedo?

\- ¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS MIEDOSA, PERRA?! –rugió Lita perdiendo los estribos, acercándose a Katrina.

\- ¿Ves lo que digo? –corroboró Katrina, haciendo que Lita entrara en razón –Tienes miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo. Y a partir de ahora, también quisiera que hubiera más comunicación entre nosotras, ¿Comprendes?

Lita se sintió desarmada ante la lógica de su mentora, pues necesitaba no perder nuevamente la cabeza en un combate.

\- Lo mismo va para ti, Mina –se dirigió Katrina a ella –Vamos a trabajar en tus cambios de humor cada vez que alguien te hace daño, ya que actúas como un animal salvaje sin tener consciencia de lo que haces –Mina se limitó a hacer berrinches y a cruzarse de brazos.

\- Rei –añadió Katrina –necesitamos hablar un poco sobre tu estado mental.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Rei confundida -¿Acaso me tomas por una loca?

\- ¿Lo estás? –preguntó Katrina interesada.

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO! –exclamó Rei indignada.

\- Te lo pregunto por esto –Katrina mostró a todas una fotografía del muñeco de Rei con la forma de su difunto padre, la cual guardaba en su cuarto. Las demás nunca habían sabido de ello y quedaron confundidas y desconcertadas al verlo con sus propios ojos.

\- ¿Tienes algo qué decir al respecto, Rei? –preguntó Lita confundida. Todas sus amigas se le quedaron mirando fijamente; finalmente ella decidió revelar la verdad.

\- Lita ¿Recuerdas que me diste los restos de tu difunto ex novio? –Lita asintió –pues los utilicé, junto a los de Andrew, para crear este muñeco con restos humanos con la forma de mi padre –Las demás escucharon estupefactas –Sólo para hacerme compañía.

\- Eso me hace pensar que no has superado del todo el haber asesinado a tu propio padre –puntualizó Katrina –Y por eso necesito ver si estás lo suficientemente cuerda para seguir peleando.

\- ¡NO ESTOY DEMENTE! –exclamó Rei exasperada -¡Aun teniendo ese muñeco en mi cuarto, no soy una maniática violenta como Lita, no me he comportado como un animal enjaulado como Mina, ni tampoco me he vuelto una alcohólica como Ami!

Todas se quedaron petrificadas ante la ira de Rei; ella se quedó jadeando al haber descargado era rabia contra todas.

Luego Katrina siguió con Serena.

\- En cuanto a ti, Serena, tendrás que tomarte estas misiones con más seriedad.

\- ¿De qué carajos estás hablando, Katrina? –gruñó Serena.

\- Me refiero a que, cuando vas a pelear –explicó la mentora impasible –Te tomas las cosas como un juego, lo que hace que pierdas de vista el objetivo de cada misión.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! –se defendió Serena de ese argumento –¡Admito que no me tomo con completa seriedad las misiones, pero aun así he salido bien librada!

\- Hasta que te derrotó Sailor Star Fighter –le recordó Katrina –Y luego te quebraste emocionalmente, al igual que todas. Lo que también mostró otra debilidad importante: FALTA DE TRABAJO EN EQUIPO Y DE DISCIPLINA.

Las chicas sintieron esas palabras como una losa de piedra que caía sobre sus cabezas. Se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban hacer cambios a nivel personal para poder triunfar en su siguiente misión.

\- Lo que les estoy diciendo no es para que se sientan mal –explicó Katrina –Tomen esto como una retroalimentación para que se den cuenta en qué fallaron y qué deben hacer para que todo eso no vuelva a ocurrir. Les sugiero que vayan a descansar a sus cuartos, porque mañana tendremos trabajo qué hacer, ¿de acuerdo? –las chicas asintieron –Excelente, ahora vayan. Que descansen.

* * *

Las chicas se retiraron a sus cuartos, quedando Katrina sola, en el cuarto de su ex maestro, que ahora le pertenecía. Luego apareció el Gran Maestro.

\- Espero que tu plan salga mejor que el de Mefistófeles –le advirtió el Gran Maestro.

\- Descuide mi señor –dijo Katrina sumamente confiada –Tengo todo bajo control.

Luego ella dirigió la mirada hacia un cuarto secreto que ella usaba mientras aún estaba Mefistófeles presente. Entró a él y en su interior había una máquina generadora de energía con cinco cápsulas cerradas. Había alguien más ahí.

\- ¿Qué tanto falta para que despierten? –preguntó al sujeto misterioso que se hallaba monitoreando las cápsulas.

\- No falta mucho… madre –el sujeto sonriendo desde las sombras. En el rostro de Katrina se dibujó una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y una expresión maligna.

¿Qué contienen esas cápsulas? ¿Qué plan se trae Katrina entre manos? ¿Quién es ese sujeto misterioso que está alimentando de energía las cápsulas? ¿Podrán las Sailor Scouts vencer a los Ángeles de una vez por todas? Sigan atentos al siguiente capítulo para descubrir las respuestas a todas estas interrogantes.


	27. El duro y riguroso entrenamiento pt 1

**27\. EL DURO Y RIGUROSO ENTRENAMIENTO DE KATRINA PT. 1**

A la mañana siguiente, los Ángeles de la Muerte se levantaron como de costumbre y se juntaron en el cuarto central del castillo, sin saber lo que les esperaba. Ya las esperaba Katrina sentada en el sillón circular.

\- Espero que ya hayan desayunado –explicó Katrina –Porque voy a poner a prueba sus capacidades de combate. Síganme.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Mina con escepticismo.

\- Al simulador –dijo Katrina sonriente. Las chicas se mostraron incómodas ante la sonrisa de su nueva mentora, pero aun así la siguieron.

El simulador se encontraba en la parte media del escondite, entre los cuartos de las chicas y el de Katrina. Al entrar había una cabina de mando pequeña con muchos controles y botones y una ventana que mostraba un cuarto vacío, el cual las chicas nunca habían visto desde que se construyó el edificio.

\- No entiendo –dijo Rei confundida -¿Desde cuándo teníamos este sitio?

\- Al parecer nunca supimos de su existencia hasta ahora –respondió Serena -¿Sabías algo al respecto, Ami? ¿Ami?

Ami no pudo responder a la pregunta, debido a que estaba padeciendo los primeros síntomas del síndrome de abstinencia, ya que Katrina le había negado el acceso al suministro de alcohol. Su cuerpo temblaba bastante, sudaba copiosamente y tenía un humor de perros que hacía que, si alguien se le acercaba, le hacía una llave y lo estrangularía.

\- ¿Estás bien, Ami? –preguntó Lita curiosa.

\- Esa perra me quitó el pisto –refunfuñó Ami –y ahora tengo dolor de cabeza, ando irritable, tengo alucinaciones, pesadillas, sudo como puerca, tengo palpitaciones en todo el cuerpo, mi boca está reseca con sabor a vómito y tengo ganar de asesinar a alguien, así que ¡PUTA MADRE, NO ESTOY BIEN, PENDEJA!

Todas, excepto Katrina, se asustaron ante la actitud agresiva de su amiga, pues el no poder tomar ni un sorbo de alcohol le estaba cobrando factura.

\- No me sorprende –dijo Katrina con seriedad –después de todo el alcohol que consumiste, es lógico que suceda esto.

\- Me gustaría estrangularte en este momento –gruñó Ami de forma amenazante hacia su mentora, mirándola con una intensa ira.

\- Ahorra esa ira para lo que vendrá ahorita –explicó la mentora –Tal parece que Mefistófeles las mimó demasiado, pero ahora eso está a punto de cambiar. En estos momentos voy a poner a prueba sus capacidades al máximo posible y tendrán que aprender a disciplinar su cuerpo, su mente y sus emociones si quieren salir triunfantes; también tendrán que aprender a trabajar como un equipo. Y quiero que tengan en cuenta una cosa de una buena vez: ninguna de ustedes es indispensable y en cualquier momento pueden ser reemplazadas por criaturas mucho más poderosas si no hacen bien su trabajo; y cuando me refiero a reemplazadas… ya saben de qué hablo.

Las chicas sintieron como si les hubieran arrojado agua fría al saber que en cualquier momento podrían ser reemplazadas y eliminadas de la faz de la Tierra. Luego Katrina comenzó a dictar las instrucciones:

\- Van a tener que revivir momentos dolorosos de su pasado, desde los más lejanos hasta los más recientes; veremos qué tanto pueden resistir a esos momentos. Ami, tú primero.

Ami, todavía en estado de alerta, se dirigió a la cámara de simulación, se colocó la máscara y el sombrero y se preparó para lo que viniera. Katrina y el resto de las chicas se hallaban tras los controles; ella comenzó a accionar los controles para hacer funcionar el simulador.

\- Iniciamos en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡Ahora!

* * *

De repente, todo el cuarto donde se hallaba Ami comenzó a cambiar. Ella ya no se hallaba en la cámara de simulación, sino en otro sitio que, curiosamente, le resultaba familiar; estaba en el cuarto de su madre en el departamento donde ambas vivían. Ami la vio sentada en la mesa del comedor, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza; ella se le acercó, pero la figura de su madre no se percató de que ella estaba ahí; al acercarse más, notó que su madre estaba llorando desconsoladamente y, a su lado, tenía una botella de vino y una copa. Comenzó a llenar la copa y, de un solo trago, se acabó el vino.

Ami sintió un nudo en la garganta, olvidando por completo las palpitaciones en su cuerpo, al comenzar a recordar aquella escena: ocurrió cuando sus padres habían terminado los trámites de su divorcio. Luego vio otra figura aparecer en la escena: ella misma, diez años menos, quien se había levantado de la cama al escuchar el llanto de su mamá.

\- ¿Mami? –preguntó la joven Ami a su madre, quien ahora bebía el vino directamente de la botella.

\- ¡Vete a la cama! ¡Ahora! –ordenó la doctora Mizuno, en estado de ebriedad, a su hija y ella se fue corriendo asustada a su habitación. La doctora dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y los brazos sobre ella llorando. Luego lanzó la botella vacía hacia una pared, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

Ami se dirigió a donde se hallaba su otra yo y la vio recostada en su cama, también llorando, por la forma en que le gritó su madre. Se quedó mirándola fijamente y apretó los puños fuertemente, sintiendo una gran ira al recordar ese momento doloroso.

* * *

De repente, la escena cambió y se hallaba en la escuela primaria. Ami vio a su yo joven sentada en un banco del patio de la escuela, leyendo y almorzando sándwiches, cuando de repente, un grupo de niñas se le acercaron de forma intimidatoria.

\- A ver Mizuno –dijo una de las chicas –entrégame tu almuerzo o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Pero la joven Ami, asustada, corrió huyendo de las abusonas, escondiéndose en el armario del conserje. Ahí se quedó por un buen rato hasta que logró terminar su almuerzo; luego salió del armario creyendo que no habría moros en la costa, cuando de repente…

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! –sintió un empujón que la tiró al suelo, se volteó y vio a las abusonas. Su rostro mostraba miedo ante lo que ellas le pudieran hacer.

\- No quisiste darme tu almuerzo –dijo la más amenazante de las chicas –pues ahora me desquitaré contigo.

La alumna comenzó a golpear a Ami en el estómago de forma continua, a la vez que las demás solamente veían burlonas cómo era lastimada.

La Ami maligna veía con una intensa ira acumulándose en su interior al revivir ese recuerdo doloroso; su rostro comenzó a tornarse de un azul intenso y sus ojos chispeaban de furia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Katrina y las chicas observaban desde una pantalla los recuerdos de Ami y lo que ella sentía al tener que recordarlos.

\- No me digas que nos vas a hacer lo mismo a nosotras ¿o sí? –preguntó nerviosa Serena.

\- Más o menos –admitió Katrina impasible –Esto servirá para que ustedes se vuelvan más invulnerables ante las emociones y para que puedan, de una vez por todas, dejar su pasado como Sailor Scouts.

Las chicas seguían viendo la pantalla para ver los recuerdos más dolorosos de Ami.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ami seguía acumulando ira y odio ante esos recuerdos, pero luego vino uno de los peores.

En el enfrentamiento en el Polo Norte en que, convertida en Sailor Mercury, sacrificó su vida para salvar la de Sailor Moon. Luego el enfrentamiento en que perdió la vida contra Sailor Galaxia, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- ¡MALDITOS SEAN! –gritó Ami sin poder contenerse más, de rodillas y golpeando el suelo con sus puños -¡TE MALDIGO, MILENIO DE PLATA! ¡TE MALDIGO, MAMÁ! ¡TE MALDIGO, REINA SERENITY! ¡TE MALDIGO, GALAXIA! ¡PERO TE MALDIGO MÁS A TI, SAILOR MERCURY! ¡OJALÁ NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA OCURRIDO! ¡LUNA, DEVUÉLVEME MI VIDA!

\- ¿En serio? –una voz fría se oyó detrás de ella. Ami se volteó y se asustó de lo que vio: era su otro yo, convertida en Sailor Mercury -¿Por qué me odias tanto, Ami?

\- ¡Tú nunca debiste haber aparecido! –exclamó Ami angustiada -¡Jamás debí haber aceptado ese destino! ¡Nunca debí aceptar la pluma de transformación!

\- Acéptalo –dijo Sailor Mercury con desprecio –Te has vuelto una patética sombra de lo que eras. ¿Acaso te arrepientes de saber que eras una sailor guardiana? ¿De tu deber con el Milenio de Plata?

\- De todo eso y mucho más –replicó Ami mirando con odio a Sailor Mercury –nunca pedí ser una Sailor Guardiana, nadie me dio a decidir si quería serlo o no.

\- Pero podías haber decidido no elegir ese camino –le recordó Sailor Mercury con frialdad –Pudiste haberlo hecho… pero no lo hiciste.

Ami se sintió indefensa ante los argumentos de su otro yo. Tenía razón, pudo haber elegido no ser Sailor Mercury, pero no se le ocurrió decir "no" en ese momento y toda su vida se trastocó completamente al haber elegido ese camino.

\- Mira –señaló Sailor Mercury y de repente, la escena cambió.

* * *

Ahora se hallaba en el parque de diversiones, justo en el momento en que Richard y ella se confesaban el uno al otro. Luego se veía la escena en que fue apedreada en el instituto cuando todos ya supieron sus verdaderas identidades; luego donde fue secuestrada por Mercurius, torturada y golpeada; cómo se vengó de ellos asesinándolos. Después regresó al parque de diversiones viendo a Richard en el mismo lugar, triste y melancólico; unos segundos después apareció la Ami maligna, comenzaron a discutir y la reunión terminó con la decapitación de Richard. Después apareció la escena de la pelea entre Ami y Sailor Uranus y cómo ella ejecutó a la Sailor Scout ahorcándola; luego la escena del enfrentamiento con su propia madre, cómo su estilo de combate se vio perjudicado por su adicción al alcohol, perdiendo la batalla y al final, rogando a las Sailor Scouts que acabaran con sus vidas.

Todas esas imágenes la dejaron completamente vulnerable e indefensa; ella cayó de rodillas y agachó la cabeza llevándose ambas manos a ella, tomándose del cabello.

\- ¡YA NO ME MUESTRES MÁS! –gritó Ami exasperada en el suelo -¡NO QUIERO VER MÁS!

\- Mírate –dijo Sailor Mercury con tono gélido –Realmente eres patética en esa pose. Pero para que veas que soy compasiva –su tono de voz se suavizó un poco, haciendo que Ami dirigiera su mirada hacia su otro yo –Tengo algo que te puede ayudar a olvidar tus penas –sacó de detrás de ella una botella de ron llena, la cual llamó la atención de Ami –Oh, sí, sé que la quieres, no puedes vivir sin tomar una sola gota de alcohol –Ami se sintió tentada a tomar de la botella, fue acercando una mano a la botella lentamente.

\- Si, vamos –dijo Sailor Mercury con placer al ver a Ami sucumbir a la tentación –sólo acércate más.

* * *

\- ¡No, Ami! –gritó Rei desde la cabina -¡No lo hagas! ¡No caigas en la trampa!

\- ¡Resiste a la tentación! –exclamó Serena aterrada -¡No te dejes engañar!

Katrina solamente se dedicó a mirar fijamente la pantalla para ver si Ami pasaría la prueba o fallaría.

* * *

La mano de Ami se acercaba cada vez más y más hasta que…

\- Oh, sí –dijo Sailor Mercury con regocijo al ver que Ami finalmente tomó la botella de ron. Se puso de pie y su mirada se ensombreció por su cabello.

\- Sabía que no te resistirías a tu mayor debilidad –dijo con desprecio la Sailor Guardian –De veras eres patética.

* * *

\- No puede ser… -dijo Mina incrédula al ver que su amiga había sucumbido a la tentación.

Pero de repente…

Sailor Mercury no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió, solamente sintió un fuerte y veloz golpe en el rostro que la tiró al suelo. Se llevó las manos al rostro sintiendo un gran dolor.

\- ¿Pero que…? –exclamó estupefacta la Sailor Guardian, pero luego volteó a ver a Ami, con los restos de la botella aún en su mano. La botella se rompió con el golpe, dejando un gran charco de licor en el suelo.

\- No quiero tu lástima –dijo Ami con voz gélida y luego soltó los restos de la botella –Tú y yo ya no somos nada –luego sacó un enorme látigo de cadena con una pequeña esfera de metal con púas en la punta.

\- ¡No te atrevas a eliminarme! –exclamó Sailor Mercury aterrada y desesperada -¡Tú y yo somos una sola persona! ¡Si me matas, moriremos!

\- Yo –Ami preparó el látigo para atacar –ya estoy muerta –atacó con el látigo a Sailor Mercury, quien profirió un grito agudo antes de desaparecer.

Luego el cuarto volvió a ser un cuarto normal, se veía la ventana que daba a la cabina del simulador. Ella permaneció unos momentos en silencio, sin moverse, aún con el látigo en la mano. Las demás entraron al cuarto y se acercaron a su amiga.

\- ¿Estás bien, Ami? –preguntó Lita nerviosa. Ami levantó lentamente su cabeza y fijó la mirada en su amiga. Su mirada era escabrosa y espeluznante, haciendo que la propia Lita sintiera escalofríos.

\- Mejor que nunca –en su rostro apareció una sonrisa socarrona, que recordaba a la del personaje de Katie en la escena final de la primera película de la saga de Actividad Paranormal.

\- De acuerdo –apareció Katrina – ¿Quién sigue? –Nadie dijo nada, entonces ella eligió –Tú, Lita.

\- Ok –respondió ella y de inmediato, todas salieron de la cámara de simulación, quedando Lita sola.

Katrina encendió el simulador y de repente, todo se volvió oscuro. Lita sintió temor e incertidumbre por lo que le pudieran mostrar y por lo que tendría que enfrentar.

* * *

De repente, todo el cuarto se transformó, apareciendo en el interior de una casa. Ella reconoció el lugar de inmediato: estaba en su antigua casa, donde vivía con sus padres, aún vivos. Lita se vio a sí misma, de entonces unos cinco años, siendo llevada a la cama por su madre, quien había heredado su apariencia: tenía ojos color esmeralda como ella, cabello castaño corto y muy bella.

La Lita del presente comenzó a tener emociones fuertes. Estaba reviviendo la noche en que vería a sus padres… por última vez. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte; vio a sus abuelos entrar a la casa, ya que sus padres saldrían de viaje esa noche y ellos se quedarían a cuidar a su nieta.

\- Mamá… -Lita derramó unas lágrimas al revivir esa escena –Papá…

* * *

Luego la escena se desvaneció y regresó a la misma casa. Pero ahora vio que habían unos policías que estaban comunicando a los señores Kino la muerte de su hijo y de su nuera en un fatídico accidente aéreo, quedando profundamente devastados. Pero lo más difícil sería tener que comunicarle a su nieta la devastadora noticia.

Lita se quebró emocionalmente, sollozando amargamente al recordar esa escena y al ver cómo sus abuelos le contaban que sus padres no regresarían nunca, lo que hizo que comenzara a llorar desconsoladamente.

Nuevamente la escena se desvaneció y luego se vio a sí misma en el funeral de sus padres, vestida de negro, tomada de la mano de su abuela, viendo cómo los ataúdes de sus padres descendían lentamente. Luego, la joven Lita se desprendió de la mano de su abuela y se lanzó sobre el ataúd de su madre.

\- ¡NOOOOOO! –exclamó llorando la pequeña Lita -¡NO ENTIERREN A MI MAMÁ! ¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁ! ¡LA QUIERO! ¡LA QUIERO! –Su abuelo la desprendió del ataúd mientras veía cómo descendían los ataúdes y les lanzaban tierra para enterrarlos.

\- ¡BASTAAAAA! –gritó Lita del presente con lágrimas en su ojo normal, de rodillas y apretando los puños -¡YA NO QUIERO VER MÁS! ¡NO QUIERO! No quiero…

* * *

En la cabina, las chicas sintieron un nudo en la garganta al ver la escena de la muerte de los padres de Lita, excepto Katrina, que se mantuvo completamente fría en todo momento.

\- Oye –Serena se dirigió a Katrina con estremecimiento -¿Esto realmente le sucedió a Lita?

\- Así es –dijo la mentora impasible –Todo lo que están reviviendo son sus recuerdos, tal y como sucedieron, sin retoques.

Las chicas solamente se limitaron a mirar cómo su amiga sufría al presenciar esos dolorosos recuerdos.

Luego la escena volvió a cambiar, esta vez se vio a sí misma de 14 años, en su cuarto con otra persona, sentados en la cama. Era un chico que ella conocía bastante bien.

\- ¿Y bien? –le preguntó él a Lita -¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos?

\- Creo que ya lo sabes –le dijo ella a él.

De repente, ambos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa lentamente hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Permanecieron de pie frente a frente y luego comenzaron a besarse y a acariciarse muy apasionadamente durante unos minutos.

La Lita malvada comenzó a sonrojarse y a sentirse excitada al recordar esa parte de su pasado; su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y su rostro comenzó a empaparse de sudor. Luego sus manos se dirigieron a su busto y a su entrepierna, pero recordó que tenía puesta su armadura, así que no le quedó de otra más que mirar, lo que la frustró bastante.

Mientras tanto, Lita y su novio seguían besándose y acariciándose por sus cuerpos, muy apasionados. Luego pasaron al siguiente paso: ella se acostó boca arriba mientras que él se colocó encima de ella. Los genitales de ambos rozaron uno contra el otro. De repente, ella reaccionó.

\- ¡Espera! –exclamó Lita –Mejor hagámoslo de otra forma.

\- ¿Cómo? –preguntó él curioso. Luego ella se puso de rodillas dándole la espalda. Luego abrió sus nalgas para dejar al descubierto otro agujero excitable: su ano. Eso hizo que el pene de su novio se endureciera más.

\- No quiero quedar embarazada –explicó ella –Así que mejor hagámoslo por aquí ¿de acuerdo? –De inmediato él se acercó y, justo cuando estaba por introducir su miembro por el ano de ella, esta lo detuvo nuevamente.

\- ¡Espera! –exclamó ella nuevamente.

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué?! –exclamó él exasperado, impaciente por introducirse en el interior de su novia.

\- Ponte esto primero –ella le entregó un tubo con aceite de masaje –aplícalo antes de que lo metas. No me vayas a lastimar ¿Ok?

De inmediato él comenzó a aplicarse el aceite en su miembro, lo suficiente para que estuviera lo suficientemente resbaladizo; pero también se lo aplicó a Lita en su área rectal. Pero antes de introducir su pene en el recto, le introdujo sus dedos para estimularla; al sentir los dedos de su novio introduciéndose en su agujero, ella sintió una especie de descarga que recorrió su espina dorsal; él también se excitó al sentir los glúteos carnosos y redondos de ella y comenzó a apretarlos como si fueran un juguete para reducir el estrés.

\- Veo que te gusta acariciarlas –dijo Lita sonrojada –Ahora sí, hazlo.

* * *

En la cabina de mando del simulador, todas, incluyendo Katrina, comenzaron a sentir esa excitación por sus cuerpos, al ver la sensual escena. Comenzaron a acariciarse por todas partes, más precisamente sobre sus pechos y en sus genitales y sus cuerpos comenzaron a entrar en calor.

* * *

Una vez que Lita le dio luz verde, él comenzó a introducir su miembro lentamente en el recto de ella. Lita sintió una mezcla de sensaciones: al principio sintió dolor, haciendo que sus músculos rectales se contrajeran, apretando el pene de él.

\- ¡Guau! –exclamó él sintiendo cómo su pene era apretado por el recto de ella –Tal parece que tu culito lo está gozando.

\- Muévete despacio, ¿de acuerdo? –le imploró Lita.

Comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos hacia adentro y hacia afuera, agarrando a Lita de la cintura y ambos sintieron unas sensaciones que nunca antes habían experimentado. Luego él fue aumentando el ritmo de la cogida, haciendo que ella se levantara para poder besarse los dos mientras él seguía embistiéndola con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de meter todo su miembro en el recto de ella.

\- ¡Espera! –exclamó ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó él mientras aún seguía con el pene incrustado.

\- Ahora es mi turno –dijo ella de forma seductora.

Lo empujó boca arriba en la cama, todavía con el pene en el recto de ella, luego Lita se dio media vuelta y ambos se vieron frente a frente: él recostado boca arriba en la cama y ella sentada sobre él.

Él la agarró de la cintura y comenzó a moverla hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Ella sentía el duro miembro salir y entrar de su recto; ella se abalanzó sobre él y comenzaron a besarse.

\- ¡Ya casi! –exclamó ella sumamente excitada -¡Sigue así! ¡Ahí va! ¡Ahí va! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –ambos estallaron en un grito de éxtasis, corriéndose él en el ano de ella; se desmayó sobre él y se quedaron así un rato.

\- Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido –dijo él -¿No crees?

\- Por supuesto –dijo ella extasiada, sintiendo cómo el semen le corría afuera del recto.

La Lita del presente se desplomó en el suelo, gritando y golpeando el suelo con ambas manos, generando unas ondas de electricidad alrededor suyo.

\- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! –exclamó ella llena de rabia -¡Y YO QUE CONFIÉ EN TI! ¡HASTA TE DÍ MI PROPIO CUERPO! ¡QUISIERA VOLVER A MATARTE, PUTO MARICA!

\- Te estás dejando llevar por la ira otra vez –dijo una voz gélida; Lita levantó la cabeza y vio quién era: ella misma convertida en Sailor Jupiter –Siempre has sido así: impulsiva, violenta. Pero ahora eres peor que antes, pues dejas que tus emociones dominen tu razón y pierdas tu habilidad de pelea.

Lita se quedó callada al escuchar las palabras de Sailor Jupiter, sintiendo una gran ira, la cual trataba de controlar a como diera lugar.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vemos otra cosa? –preguntó la Sailor Scout a su contraparte maligna y, antes de que ella respondiera, le mostró unas escenas muy familiares.

* * *

Vio el enfrentamiento en que Lita, transformada en Sailor Jupiter, se enfrentaba a los secuaces de la reina Beryl en el Polo Norte, para luego utilizar su Trueno de Júpiter, muriendo en el acto. Luego el enfrentamiento contra Sailor Galaxia donde, tanto a ella como a las otras Sailor Guardians, les arrebataron sus semillas estelares. Cada escena que revivía, Lita se ponía más y más iracunda; pero aún faltaba lo peor.

Luego siguió la escena de la violación y tortura, lo que la había motivado a convertirse en lo que era ahora. Y por último, cuando violó a su ex novio hasta la muerte.

\- ¿Qué dices al respecto de todo esto que te acabo de mostrar? –preguntó impasible Sailor Jupiter.

\- Me arrepiento –musitó Lita en voz baja con la mirada oculta tras el fleco de su cabello.

\- ¿De qué te arrepientes? –preguntó la Sailor Guardian en el mismo tono.

\- Me arrepiento de haber tomado esa pluma de transformación y de elegir ese destino –replicó Lita furiosa, pero controlada –Quisiera tener en mis manos a esa puta gata callejera y destrozarle el cuello.

\- Tú elegiste ese camino –le recordó la Sailor Guardian del Trueno –Pudiste haber elegido no transformarte y dejar que mataran a Sailor Moon ese día.

\- Tienes razón –dijo con tranquilidad Lita –Pude haber elegido no hacerlo. No puedo cambiar eso –luego se volteó a ver a su contraparte del planeta Jupiter –Pero ahora elegiré otro camino.

\- ¿Cuál? –preguntó la Sailor Guardian y, repentinamente, sintió algo en su cuello cerrándose fuertemente. Lita comenzó a estrangular a su yo Sailor Guardian con sus propias manos.

\- Me encargaré de ti –replicó Lita con sumo placer mientras asfixiaba a Sailor Jupiter –Y me desharé de una vez por todas de ti… ¡PARA SIEMPRE!

\- ¡Si me matas…! -exclamó desesperada Sailor Jupiter tratando de razonar con Lita -¡Te arrepentirás de ello para siempre!

\- ¡De lo que me arrepiento…! -replicó Lita mientras seguía estrangulando a su otra yo –¡ES DE NO HABER ACABADO CONTIGO ANTES, PERRA DE MIERDA!

Se escuchó un sonido, indicando que el cuello de la Sailor Guardiana del planeta Júpiter se había roto, provocándole la muerte instantánea. Luego la soltó y la dejó caer en el suelo. Lita se le quedó viendo detenidamente con una mirada gélida sin compasión.

\- Ya me encargué de ti, puta –musitó Lita con odio –Después serán las Sailor Guardianas y después… tú Luna.

* * *

De repente, el cuarto regresó a la normalidad y el cadáver de Sailor Jupiter desapareció. Katrina y las chicas entraron al cuarto para ver si Lita mostraba algún cambio.

\- ¿Y bien, Lita? –preguntó Katrina -¿Sentiste algún cambio en ti?

\- No estoy segura –respondió Lita confundida –pero ya no sentí esa ira explosiva cuando acabé con Sailor Jupiter.

\- Lita –intervino Serena –hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Ya te hice la pregunta una vez, pero esta vez quisiera que respondieras con sinceridad –Lita volteó a ver a Serena y ambas se miraron a los ojos.

\- Tú… ¿de verdad nos odias?

De repente, Lita comenzó a recordar el momento en que Serena le había hecho esa misma pregunta: cuando el antro en que Lita había masacrado a todos los que la habían violado estuvo a punto de estallar en mil pedazos. Ella se quedó pensativa unos segundos hasta que finalmente dijo:

\- Al principio sí –se sinceró Lita –Pero ahora… ustedes son mi única familia –el rostro de ella mostró una expresión de orgullo que hizo que las demás se sintieran más en confianza con ella.

Luego Katrina eligió a su siguiente voluntaria:

\- Mina, te toca.

Ella se quedó en la cámara y las demás se dirigieron al cuarto de control para ver el progreso de su compañera.

De acuerdo Mina –indicó Katrina -¿Estás lista?

\- Cuando tú quieras –respondió Mina, armada y lista para la acción.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	28. El duro y riguroso entrenamiento pt 2

**28\. EL DURO Y RIGUROSO ENTRENAMIENTO DE KATRINA PT. 2**

En la residencia de los Mizuno y los Aino, todo parecía estar en relativa calma, pero era una calma incómoda llena de incertidumbre y ansiedad, pues no sabían nada de los Ángeles de la Muerte ni de Mefistófeles. No sabían cuál sería el próximo movimiento de ese ser demoníaco, ahora que ya conocían la identidad del "titiritero" detrás de los hilos.

\- Ya han pasado dos días sin saber nada de las chicas o de este sujeto –masculló el señor Mizuno mientras todos desayunaban –Esta maldita incertidumbre me está matando.

\- A todos nos está matando, no eres el único –le reprendió su esposa fastidiada -¿Crees acaso que nada más a ti te afecta?

\- ¡No puedo dormir! –estalló él exasperado, agarrándose los cabellos -¡No he logrado pegar el ojo en estos días! ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MÁS!

Todo el mundo se asustó ante la actitud del padre de Ami, pues todas esas emociones acumuladas en su interior explotaron finalmente. Luego se desvaneció sobre la mesa y comenzó a sollozar amargamente.

El señor Aino se le acercó y trató de consolarlo.

\- Ya está bien –le dio palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo –La verdad es que los últimos acontecimientos han sido realmente estresantes. Saber que nuestras hijas eran en realidad las famosas Sailor Guardians –comenzó a recordar –y después saber que serían las responsables de todo este genocidio… es algo que uno no logra comprender… -luego fue el señor Aino quien comenzó a sollozar al darse cuenta de todo lo que hizo Mina en secreto sin que él pudiera saberlo.

Hubo un silencio en la sala, hasta que la señora Aino dijo:

\- ¿Saben qué? –dijo ella tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente –Mejor voy a sacar la basura.

Salió por la parte de atrás de la casa sacando una enorme bolsa negra repleta de basura y la colocó en el bote. Luego se puso a reflexionar sobre los últimos acontecimientos; estuvo también a punto de deshacerse en llanto, cuando vio a un sujeto andar por la calle, cojeando, con las ropas hechas jirones y echando toda clase de pestes en voz baja.

\- Maldita perra traidora –murmuró molesto el sujeto mientras cojeaba de la pierna izquierda –Si tuviera de vuelta mis poderes, la torturaría lenta y dolorosamente, la violaría continuamente y la desollaría viva.

\- ¡Disculpe! –le gritó la señora Aino al sujeto -¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

El sujeto se volteó a ver a la mujer, cuando de repente, al verse a los ojos directamente, ambos se reconocieron. El rostro de él era inconfundible: era Mefistófeles.

\- ¡TÚ! –exclamó ella horrorizada señalándolo con el dedo.

\- ¡OH, MIERDA! –Mefistófeles corrió lo más que pudo, pero su pierna herida a muy duras penas podía poner los dos pies en el suelo.

La señora Aino comenzó a perseguirlo y se lanzó sobre él como una leona cazando a su presa. Él trato de zafarse de ella, pero luego llegaron los demás para ver qué sucedía. Cuando vieron lo que pasaba, se quedaron petrificados.

\- ¡Es él! –exclamó sorprendida y horrorizada la doctora Mizuno.

\- ¡Aprovechemos para eliminarlo de una vez por todas! –exclamó furioso Yaten, pero la princesa Kakyu lo detuvo.

\- ¡Detente! –exclamó la princesa.

\- Pero, princesa –dijo Yaten –él es el responsable de todo lo que ha sucedido.

\- Eso lo sé –dijo ella con firmeza –Por eso lo interrogaremos, ahora que él es mortal.

\- Adelante –gruñó Mefistófeles de forma retadora –Hagan conmigo lo que quieran… ¡No diré ni una palabra, cabrones! –entonces recibió un puñetazo en el rostro de parte del señor Mizuno, dejándolo semiinconsciente. Taiki y Seiya lo llevaron en brazos hacia la casa para interrogarlo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las chicas seguían entrenándose en el simulador y era el turno de Mina para enfrentar a sus demonios y disciplinarse.

Se encontraba en Londres, donde se veía a si misma combatiendo el crimen codo a codo con la policía londinense bajo la identidad de Sailor V. Luego vio las escenas en donde ella y Alan andaban juntos, para después pasar a la escena en donde ocurrió la explosión en que, tanto él como Katherine, su compañera policía, la habían dado por muerta y Mina sintió dolor al ver que ambos estaban muy enamorados.

\- ¡MUÉRANSEEEE! –rugió Mina fuera de sí, disparando su arma contra las imágenes sin hacerles daño, para después desplomarse en el suelo golpeando constantemente el suelo con el puño -¡ÉL ERA MÍO Y TÚ ME LO QUITASTE, ME LO ARREBATASTE! ¡ME TRAICIONASTE, MALDITA PERRA! ¡TÚ ERAS MI AMIGA Y ME TRAICIONASTE!

\- Pero si ya te vengaste de ellos ¿no recuerdas? –surgió una silueta frente a ella: era ella misma vestida como Sailor V. Veía a Mina con frialdad y absoluto desprecio –Finalmente pudiste obtener tu tan ansiada venganza y te despachaste a gusto con ellos hasta matarlos de la manera más cruel y dolorosa. Dime ¿lo disfrutaste?

Mina no pudo responder a la pregunta, sintiendo emociones ambivalentes: por un lado sentía dolor y sufrimiento por haber matado a sus amigos, pero por el otro sentía placer por haberse vengado de ese par de traidores.

\- Descuida –dijo Sailor V con voz gélida –no necesito que me respondas. Con solo verte en este momento dice mucho de lo que sientes.

\- Y no sólo eso –apareció otra figura junto a Sailor V: era Sailor Venus –También le hiciste un enorme daño a otro ser que era muy cercano: Artemis.

Mina se puso de pie frente a sus otras yo sin mirarlas directamente a los ojos. Comenzó a reflexionar sobre todo lo que hizo en su vida en retrospectiva. Finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

\- No las necesito –dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –preguntó con cinismo Sailor V, acercándose a Mina, pero justo en ese momento, sintió algo en su cuello, se puso una mano ahí y vio lo que pasó: era sangre. Tenía un corte profundo en el cuello -¡¿QUÉ… FUE… LO… QUE… ME… HICISTE?!

\- No te necesito –le dijo Mina con voz gélida, sosteniendo su cuchillo de cacería, viendo impasible cómo su primer álter ego se desangraba hasta morir. Luego se dirigió a Sailor Venus –Ni a ti tampoco.

\- Pues a ver si logras tan siquiera hacerme daño –replicó Sailor Venus preparándose para lo que viniera.

De repente, Mina desapareció frente a sus ojos, quedando desconcertada. Luego la Sailor Guardian sintió algo que la amarraba en el cuello; se estaba asfixiando sintiendo cómo su respiración se estaba cortando, asimismo sentía que le estaba cortando la carne. Mina estaba usando una especie de hilo muy delgado, casi invisible, pero resistente, tratado de asfixiar a su alter ego.

\- Quiero ver cómo te asfixias hasta la muerte, perra de mierda –dijo Mina con regocijo mientras estrangulaba a Sailor Venus.

\- Ya… lo… veremos… -la Sailor Guardian usó sus poderes para cortar la cuerda y dándole una patada en el rostro, haciendo que Mina cayera al suelo sintiendo el dolor de esa patada. Luego comenzó a transformarse en su álter ego salvaje: sus ojos y su cabello se tornaron color escarlata y sus dientes se volvieron filosos colmillos; al darse cuenta de esto, trató de controlarse para no sucumbir ante sí misma.

\- Mírate –dijo Sailor Venus con desprecio y burla –Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte cuerda, pues sabes que te transformarás en ese animal salvaje que tanto temes.

Pero para su sorpresa, Mina se levantó como si nada y, con un movimiento súbito, sacó una espada tipo falcata de su espalda e hizo un corte directo en el cuello de Sailor Venus. Ella se desplomó en el suelo y su cabeza se desprendió del cuerpo.

\- Ustedes ya no son nada para mí –repuso Mina con frialdad mirando el cuerpo inerte de su alter ego.

De inmediato, el simulador regresó a su forma original, así como Mina también volvió a ser la de antes (y no a antes de ser lo que era).

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Mina? –preguntó Rei.

\- Como si me hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima –declaró Mina con satisfacción.

\- Muy bien todas –intervino Katrina –Rei, es tu turno.

De inmediato las chicas salieron del simulador, dejando sola a Rei.

\- ¿Estás lista, Rei? –preguntó Katrina desde la cabina de control.

\- Cuando tú quieras –dijo Rei preparándose para lo que surgiera.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el ático de la casa de los Mizuno y los Aino, Mefistófeles, ahora como un mortal, estaba fuertemente atado a una silla, con el torso y los brazos maniatados, así como las piernas. Lo colocaron bajo una luz como si fuera una especie de interrogatorio, mientras que el resto del cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras.

Desde las sombras aparecieron el trío Starlights trayendo sillas para sentarse alrededor de su "invitado" y llevar a cabo el interrogatorio para tratar de sacarle alguna información con relación a las chicas.

\- De acuerdo, imbécil –dijo sin rodeos Yaten –Dinos todo lo que sabes sobre cómo atraías a las chicas bajo tu ala –Mefistófeles no dijo nada -¿Acaso no me escuchaste o simplemente no quieres decir nada?

\- Ya se los dije, cabrones –dijo Mefistófeles burlón, esbozando una socarrona sonrisa –Pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran, pero nunca me sacarán ninguna información.

\- ¡Eso es lo que crees! –exclamó Yaten exasperado levantando un puño queriendo hacerle daño, pero Taiki se lo impidió.

\- No dejes que te controle –le advirtió el castaño –Es lo que espera que hagamos –Yaten, aún furioso, se resignó a no utilizar la fuerza. Luego una voz gélida surgió detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Me dejan probar? –los tres voltearon y era la doctora Mizuno, con semblante muy serio.

\- ¿Está segura, doctora? –preguntó Seiya ante el aire intimidante de la madre de Ami.

\- Bastante –respondió ella tajante y los tres decidieron apartarse para dejarle el camino libre a ella.

Se sentó en una silla con el respaldo hacia el frente, apoyó sus brazos sobre el respaldo y miró a Mefistófeles fijamente a los ojos. El trío Starlights no hacía otra cosa que mirar.

\- Ya dejaste en claro que no dirías absolutamente nada –dijo la doctora con tono serio pero manteniendo un carácter impasible –así que seré yo quien hable ¿de acuerdo?

Mefistófeles se limitó hacer una expresión con el rostro indicando que no le importaba que ella fuera la que hablara.

\- Ya sabemos quién eres, de dónde provienes y lo que le hiciste a las chicas… Mefistófeles –comenzó a explicar –pero aún queda la duda sobre por qué escogiste a ellas para convertirlas en tus lacayas. Así que, hazte un favor y dinos de una vez dónde las tienes y cómo las recuperamos.

Mefistófeles solamente se quedó en silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra, limitándose a mirar a su interlocutora, con una expresión de suma arrogancia en su rostro.

\- ¿Sabes qué creo? –preguntó ella impasible –Yo no creo que tú seas el verdadero cerebro de todo este… desbarajuste. Porque si así fuera, ya hubieras usado tus poderes para poder liberarte de tus ataduras, pero aún no te has liberado porque ya no posees esos poderes de los que tanto te enorgulleces; estás herido, lleno de moretones y raspones… Yo creo que hay alguien más arriba en la cadena alimenticia. Ese alguien te quitó tus poderes, porque solamente eres uno de los eslabones inferiores.

\- ¿Crees que sabes todo de mí, perra? –refunfuñó Mefistofeles –Sé cosas que nunca te diré.

\- Sin embargo… -ella metió una mano en un bolsillo y sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio con un líquido transparente –Tengo mis métodos para hacer hablar a alguien ¿o acaso olvidas que soy doctora? –dijo ella con malicia, haciendo que el trío Starlights se pusieran nerviosos ante el curso que estaba tomando el interrogatorio -¿Quieres saber qué es esto? –le preguntó ella a Mefistófeles, quien comenzó a mostrar signos de incomodidad y el rostro de la doctora mostró una actitud peligrosa -¿Recuerdas la serie de televisión "24"? –le acercó el frasco al rostro –Esto es siocino pentotal, una droga de la verdad tan fuerte que induce a la inflamación del sistema nervioso provocando un dolor tan fuerte que desearás estar muerto.

\- Mientes –dijo Mefistófeles, mostrando una actitud retadora –Esa droga ni siquiera es de verdad.

\- Eso es lo que tú crees, idiota –ella acercó su rostro al de él –es muy sencillo de elaborar si se conocen y se tienen los ingredientes adecuados.

\- ¿Acaso te crees Jack Bauer? –preguntó él burlonamente, pero claramente se veían en su rostro claras muestras de nerviosismo -¿Qué crees que pensará la policía si saben que la renombrada doctora, la famosa Saeko Mizuno, usa sus conocimientos sobre medicina para torturar a inocentes?

\- ¿Y por qué mejor no lo averiguamos? –repuso ella maliciosamente.

De la oscuridad sacó una bolsa de suero, un tubo y una jeringa. También un monitor de ritmo cardíaco para saber si la "droga" surtía efecto. Ella buscó la vena en el brazo derecho de su víctima y procedió a introducir la jeringa para poder colocarle el suero con que pasaría el siocinio. Mefistófeles comenzó a inquietarse ante los preparativos.

Los demás no podían creer que la doctora estuviera recurriendo a métodos extremos para sacarle respuestas a su prisionero. Nadie se atrevía a evitar que Saeko procediera con la tortura, ni siquiera su propio esposo.

Cuando finalmente estaba todo listo, la doctora procedió a inyectar el siocinio pentotal en el orificio del tubo del suero para que se fuera diluyendo. Mefistófeles comenzaba a sudar por todo el rostro, viendo cómo el compuesto se dirigía directo a su brazo. Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de meterse directo a su cuerpo, gritó:

\- ¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! ¡HABLARÉ! –exclamó él desesperado. Era lo que la doctora esperaba.

Ella cerró el paso del suero, pero le dejó el tubo inyectado en caso de que él mintiera.

\- Eso –dijo tranquilamente la doctora, pellizcándole una mejilla a su prisionero –es ser un buen chico.

\- Ahora sí –intervino Seiya –dinos dónde se encuentran las chicas y cómo las regresamos a la normalidad.

Finalmente Mefistófeles se vio entre la espada y la pared, por lo que comenzó a hablar. La doctora se retiró mientras el trío Starlights continuaban con el interrogatorio.

El señor Mizuno se acercó a su esposa y le preguntó de forma apremiante:

\- ¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?! –él estaba fuera de sí -¿Acaso te volviste loca?

Pero ella no respondió y procedió a quitar la etiqueta del frasco; luego se la mostró a su esposo.

\- ¿Morfina? –preguntó él sorprendido -¿Entonces… eso que dijiste era mentira?

\- Lo de la solución, sí –dijo ella y luego su tono de voz adquirió un matiz de remordimiento –aunque confieso que sí me hubiera gustado verlo sufrir por todo el daño que hizo.

\- Eso la hubiera convertido en lo que se volvió Ami –intervino la princesa Kakyu –Lo bueno es que no ha caído en ello.

\- Ahora todo lo que debemos hacer –prosiguió la doctora –es esperar a que él nos diga lo que queremos.

\- Eso espero –dijo la gata Luna.

* * *

Mientras tanto, llegó el turno de Rei de enfrentarse a los demonios de su pasado. Vio momentos de su niñez en que se veía en la escuela, sufriendo de bullying porque sus compañeros se burlaban de ella por los poderes extrasensoriales que poseía. Además tenía que aguantar la falta de cariño de parte de su padre, pues él siempre se preocupaba más por su carrera que por su familia.

\- Si los tuviera frente a mí –gruñó Rei encolerizada al revivir esos momentos –los mataría a todos en este mismo instante –empuñaba las katanas con mucha fuerza y los músculos de todo su cuerpo se tensaron al máximo. Toda su armadura comenzó a brillar de un intenso color rojo y su cabello se convirtió en una enorme flama roja y amarilla que se alzaba en el aire. Sus ojos se volvieron negros con las pupilas color rojas.

De repente, se calmó debido a que alguien conocido se apareció atrás de ella: era Sailor Mars.

\- Sin embargo ya cumpliste con la misión de vengarte del hombre que te trajo al mundo –dijo ella con voz gélida –¿Acaso no te da un poco de remordimiento por lo que hiciste?

Rei se quedó callada, pensando en la última vez que vio a su padre vivo: cuando ella eliminó al jefe yakuza y a todos sus miembros; luego siguió el turno de su padre por haberse asociado con mafiosos y ellos se cobrarían la deuda con la familia de él.

\- ¿Por qué habría de sentir remordimiento por el hombre que le importó más su carrera que su familia? ¿Eh? –preguntó Rei con cinismo -¿Por qué debería perdonarle la vida al hombre que puso en riesgo a su familia al aliarse con mafiosos? Yo desde hace mucho que terminé mi relación con él –luego se empezó a quebrar emocionalmente –Solamente quería tener una relación cercana padre e hija; traté de acercarme a él, de establecer un vínculo. Era lo único que quería… pero falló –derramó unas lágrimas y su rostro adquirió una expresión de ira –a él nunca le interesé. Nunca.

\- Bueno, espero que estés satisfecha –le reprendió Sailor Mars –Tarde o temprano, vas a pagar por lo que hiciste, pues todo lo que hagas en esta vida tendrá sus repercusiones en esta o en la otra y lo sabes: se llama KARMA.

Al terminar de decir eso, ésta se quedó paralizada sin hacer ni un movimiento. Luego, como si nada, se desplomó en el suelo y su cabeza se desprendió del cuerpo. Rei usó su tessen para hacer un rápido movimiento con lo cual cortó su cabeza.

\- Tienes razón –dijo Rei con absoluto desprecio en su voz al ver el cadáver decapitado de su viejo álter ego –todo lo que uno hace, tiene sus consecuencias. Y me encargué de que él pagara por sus actos.

El cuarto regresó a la normalidad. Esta vez solamente Katrina y Serena entraron, ya que esta última sabía que seguía su turno.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Katrina a Rei.

\- Ya saldé mi deuda con ese cabrón que alguna vez llamé padre –dijo Rei con frialdad.

\- Serena… -dijo Katrina, pero ella ya sabía que era su turno.

\- No tienes qué decírmelo –respondió ella y Katrina y Rei se fueron del cuarto, dejando a Serena sola en el cuarto.

\- ¿Estás lista? –preguntó Katrina desde el cuarto de control.

\- Cuando tú quieras –dijo la pelilarga con decisión y entonces el cuarto cambió completamente.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de los Mizuno, Mefistófeles comenzó a decir todo lo que sabía sobre los llamados "instigadores del mal" que eran los verdaderos responsables de todos los conflictos que sucedieron a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad, cómo conoció a las chicas y les otorgó los poderes. Pero además les contó dónde tenía a las chicas y cómo éstas lo traicionaron junto con la que fue su ex alumna y le quitaron sus poderes.

\- ¿Y cómo regresarán a ser las que eran antes? –preguntó cortésmente la princesa Kakyu.

\- Me temo que eso es difícil –admitió Mefistófeles –Una vez que una persona es transformada, es casi imposible que vuelva a ser la misma. La forma más viable de salvarlas es eliminándolas, como creo que ustedes ya sabían desde el principio.

Todos se quedaron pensativos y callados, pues al parecer no había una solución para salvarlas excepto eliminándolas.

\- ¿Quién es el verdadero responsable de todo esto? –preguntó Taiki.

\- Todos los instigadores lo conocemos como "Gran Maestro", el verdadero cerebro de todo esto que está sucediendo –explicó apesadumbrado Mefistófeles –nada ocurre sin el permiso de él. Con la eliminación de la raza humana del planeta Tierra, su poder aumentará y se volverá invencible.

\- ¿Y cómo se elimina a este… "Gran Maestro"? –preguntó Seiya.

\- Lo lamento –se disculpó el ex instigador, lo cual fue algo raro de escuchar para todos en el cuarto –pero desde que me arrebataron mis poderes, algunas cosas fueron borradas de mi memoria, incluyendo algunos de los secretos más profundos.

\- Vaya, qué conveniente –dijo Yaten con cinismo –Yo creo que mientes para tratar de congraciarte con nosotros y que te tengamos lástima para que luego nos lleves a una trampa.

\- Miren –se apresuró a explicar Mefistófeles –yo los ayudaría principalmente para poder eliminar de una vez por todas a la traidora de mi ex alumna. Pero si hay algo que el Gran Maestro no perdona… es la traición y por eso hay que proceder con cuidado si van a introducirse ahí.

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? –preguntó Seiya con suspicacia.

\- A estas alturas no tienen otra opción –corroboró el ex instigador –soy el único que conoce el lugar a profundidad, pues yo me encargué personalmente de la supervisión del proyecto.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio incómodo en el cuarto. Todos se quedaron pensativos tratando de ver la mejor forma de poder acabar con ellas y poder salvarlas de su "cautiverio". La simple opción de acabar con las chicas no era una opción fácil de asimilar, en especial por las familias Mizuno y Aino, a pesar las dos mujeres asumieron esa misión desde que asumieron los roles de sus hijas como Sailor Guardians.

\- ¿Puedes llevarnos al lugar donde se encuentran ellas? –preguntó con inseguridad la señora Aino.

\- Sí, puedo señalárselos en algún mapa –afirmó Mefistófeles -¿Tienen uno?

La princesa Kakyu hizo aparecer de la nada un mapa de Japón y lo puso en las piernas de Mefistófeles, quien todavía estaba atado a la silla.

\- Es en las islas que están al sur en la bahía de Tokio. En una roca en medio del mar llamado La Roca de la Viuda.

\- ¡Ya la localicé! –exclamó Taiki al ver el mapa –No podremos usar un avión; tendremos que saltar en paracaídas desde un avión o usar nuestros poderes para viajar directo allá.

\- Sus poderes no les servirán para llegar allá –dijo Mefistófeles –El lugar está protegido por una barrera mágica que yo mismo coloqué y que ahora está administrado por mi ex alumna. Ahora –prosiguió él –supongamos que ya penetraron en el sitio. ¿Qué van a hacer una vez ahí? ¿Tienen algún plan?

Todos se quedaron mirando entre ellos, pues no habían pensado en qué iban a hacer una vez que se hubieran internado en el castillo.

\- ¿Ya ven que no se trata nada más de ir y patear culos? –les reprochó a todos.

\- Por el tono que empleas –intervino Artemis –Pienso que tú tienes un plan entre manos –Mefistófeles suspiró y comenzó a revelar la única forma de poder regresar a la normalidad a las chicas:

\- Estoy empezando a recordar algo: existe un maleficio que puede revertir el hechizo empleado para convertir a las chicas –explicó él –Hay un ritual en el que se debe ofrecer la vida de alguien para que la otra persona, que ha sido cambiada por el hechizo, vuelva a la normalidad. Vida por vida. Se le conoce como "Ritual de regeneración".

\- ¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio?! –exclamó Yaten colérico.

\- Porque solamente recuerdo lo que hay qué hacer, pero no el procedimiento completo –aclaró Mefistófeles ante la ira de su captor –Está en un libro que se encuentra en esa fortaleza, en mi cuarto privado. Ahí aparecen los requisitos para llevar a cabo el ritual de regeneración.

\- De acuerdo –intervino la doctora Mizuno –entonces ya sabemos qué hay que hacer. Hay que ver la forma en que debemos llegar allá.

\- Oigan –dijo Mefistófeles con timidez –si quieren que les ayude, tendrán que desatarme.

\- ¿Princesa? –le preguntó Seiya a la princesa Kakyu.

\- Háganlo –dijo ella –pero no debemos quitarle la vista de encima.

\- Antes de que lo hagan –intervino el señor Aino –déjenme buscar una cosa en nuestro dormitorio.

El señor Aino fue corriendo al dormitorio a buscar una cosa. Finalmente lo encontró: era un collar negro con unas luces rojas.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la doctora Mizuno al verlo.

\- Querido –dijo la señora Aino sorprendida -¿Es lo que yo creo que es?

\- Es un collar para perros que produce una descarga eléctrica –el señor Aino procedió a colocarlo en el tobillo de Mefistófeles –con este control remoto, al presionar este botón, paralizará al portador del collar temporalmente. De esta forma impedirá que haga cosas raras o trate de escapar.

Luego Seiya y Taiki procedieron a soltar a Mefistófeles de sus ataduras una vez colocado el collar en su tobillo.

\- No entiendo por qué tanta desconfianza –refunfuñó el ex instigador haciendo movimientos para que regresara la circulación a su cuerpo -¡Ahí se ven! –De inmediato empezó a correr para tratar de escapar, pero Yaten tomó el control remoto, presionó el botón y el collar soltó una descarga eléctrica lo suficientemente potente como para hacer sacudir a Mefistófeles por la potencia de esta. Cayó al suelo desmayado y saliendo humo de su cuerpo.

Todos se quedaron observando cómo su prisionero temblaba ligeramente por la potencia de la descarga recibida.

\- Creo que me divertiré un rato contigo, idiota –dijo Yaten con malicia, dibujándose una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

\- ¿En qué mierda me he metido? –murmuró Mefistófeles aún tirado en el suelo.

* * *

En el escondite, Serena estaba enfrentando a sus demonios internos en la cámara de simulación. Lo primero que vio eran las escenas en que Rei se enfadaba con ella por las estupideces que cometía o por las tonterías que decía, lo que provocó que surgieran viejos rencores contra su amiga. Cada escena que veía en la que había una pelea entre ella y Rei hacía aumentar su furia hacia la ex sailor del fuego.

\- En cuanto acabe con esto –gruñó Serena apretando fuertemente los puños –saldaré cuentas contigo Rei.

Luego vio escenas de cuando Darien terminó con Serena por tratar de "protegerla" de los sucesos que pudieran suceder si se mantenían juntos. Luego vio las escenas en que sus amigas sacrificaban sus vidas en más de una ocasión, lo cual provocó que su furia fuera en aumento, pero no contra sus amigas, sino contra aquellos que les arrebataron sus vidas: Beryl y Galaxia.

\- ¡MALDITA SEAS, GALAXIA! –exclamó colérica Serena -¡DEBÍ HABERTE MATADO EN VEZ DE HABERTE SALVADO TU PUTA VIDA! ¡QUISIERA TENERTE FRENTE A MÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO PARA PODER ASESINARTE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

\- ¿Y qué lograrás con eso? –dijo una voz; Serena volteó y se sorprendió de quién era: era Sailor Moon, mostrando un semblante impasible -¿Crees que si acabas con ella, te sentirás mejor?

\- ¡Quisiera hacer que pague por todo el daño que le hizo a los que más amaba! –exclamó Serena mientras unas olas de magia negra la rodeaban -¡Nunca pagó por sus crímenes y se fue completamente inmune!

\- ¿Recuerdas que fuiste tú quien le perdonó la vida? –le recordó Sailor Moon –Porque ella no fue la verdadera causante de toda esa destrucción, sino la entidad que la manipulaba. No estaba en plena consciencia de lo que hacía.

\- ¡De todos modos eso no justifica lo que hizo! –replicó Serena colérica -¡En cuanto tenga la oportunidad haré que pague por sus crímenes, aunque tenga qué hacerlo yo misma!

\- Estás dejando que tu ira hable por ti –le espetó la Sailor Guardian –te estás dejando dominar por el odio y no piensas de forma racional.

Serena se dio cuenta de ello, poco a poco comenzó a calmarse y las ondas mágicas a su alrededor se esfumaron.

\- ¿Ya estás tranquila? –preguntó Sailor Moon.

De repente, Serena, sin ver a su álter ego, levantó un brazo, abrió la mano y levantó a Sailor Moon por el aire. Ésta comenzó a asustarse.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –preguntó asustada -¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

\- Primero me desharé de ti –dijo Serena en voz baja –luego me desharé de Luna, quien fue la responsable de que me convirtiera en ti; y después –Serena le dirigió una mirada de furia a su álter ego quien estaba flotando en el aire –me haré cargo de Galaxia.

Serena apretó su puño y Sailor Moon explotó en el aire, cayendo trozos de tripas y sangre al suelo, quedando toda descuartizada. Serena se acercó, agarró la cabeza y la levantó para verla a los ojos.

\- Ahora estamos a mano –dijo en voz baja a la cabeza de Sailor Moon.

El cuarto regresó a la normalidad y Katrina y las chicas entraron para ver cómo le fue a Serena.

\- ¿Cómo te fue Serena? –preguntó Rei. La pelilarga tenía la mirada baja, pero cuando Rei le hizo la pregunta, le lanzó una mirada de ira intensa a su amiga.

\- Debería darte una paliza por hacerme sentir miserable, puta cabrona –dijo Serena tratando de controlar su ira.

\- ¡Espera! –se apresuró a decir Rei al ver que su amiga estaba lista para iniciar una pelea -¡Lo hice para que pudieras enfrentarte a todos esos seres malignos! ¡Necesitaba que reaccionaras para que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte!

\- ¡Pues entonces midamos fuerzas ya mismo! –exclamó furiosa Serena, pero justo en ese momento, Katrina intervino para controlar la situación.

\- ¡Basta! –exclamó la mentora –Es obvio que todas siguen alteradas por lo que tuvieron que enfrentar, por lo que les recomiendo que vayan a descansar a sus cuartos. Mañana va a ser un día muy ajetreado.

Serena fue la primera en retirarse; pasó por un lado de Rei y le susurró al oído:

\- Esto aún no se ha acabado, pendeja.

Rei se paralizó ante esas palabras, pues se dio cuenta de que tarde o temprano, Serena saldaría cuentas con ella. Las demás se retiraron en silencio a sus aposentos, pensando aún en lo que tuvieron que experimentar en el simulador.

* * *

Katrina se dirigió a su cuarto y regresó al cuarto secreto para saber el proceso del extraño experimento secreto que se traía entre manos.

\- ¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó Katrina al ser que se encontraba en el cuarto supervisando el trabajo.

\- Muy bien, madre –dijo el ser –Estará todo listo para mañana, si no hay ningún contratiempo.

\- Excelente –dijo ella con satisfacción –muy pronto sabrán esas putas que nadie, absolutamente nadie, ES IMPRESCINDIBLE –luego estalló en carcajadas, completamente eufórica de que su plan va tal y como lo había planeado.

* * *

 **DEJENME SABER EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUÉ LES ESTÁ PARECIENDO HASTA AHORA LA HISTORIA, SI ASÍ VA BIEN O QUÉ LE HACE FALTA; CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA SERÁ TOMADA EN CUENTA COMO UNA RETROALIMENTACIÓN. SALUDOS**


	29. Ataque sorpresa

**29\. ATAQUE SORPRESA**

En la bahía de Tokio, un bote de motor con vela se dirigía hacia el escondite: en él estaban Sailor Neo-Mercury, quien iba al timón, Sailor Neo-Venus, la princesa Kakyu, las Sailor Star Lights y Mefistófeles, quien iba atado de manos.

\- Parece que nos estamos acercando –dijo Sailor Neo-Venus mientras observaba a través de unos binoculares.

\- Más te vale que nos estés diciendo la verdad –amenazó Sailor Star Healer a su prisionero –o juro que te lanzaré al mar para que duermas con los peces –Mefistófeles pasó saliva, sabiendo que, sin sus poderes, estaba a merced de sus enemigos.

Mientras iba conduciendo el bote, Sailor Neo-Mercury se quedó pensando en el momento en que se despidió de su esposo, pues le había dejado instrucciones de que se fuera lo más lejos posible en caso de que ella no regresara nunca. Lo mismo ocurrió con Sailor Neo-Venus, pues la despedida de su esposo fue amarga, sabiendo que probablemente no sobreviviría al nuevo enfrentamiento con su hija.

La princesa Kakyu las acompañó, a pesar de que Seiya le había sugerido que mejor se quedara con los señores Aino y Mizuno, pues probablemente necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

En cuanto a Luna y Artemis, se preguntaban si Tokio de Cristal sería restaurado y las chicas volverían a ser las mismas de antes; y si no fuera así, cuál sería el futuro de ellos sin las Sailor Guardians y sin Tokio de Cristal.

De inmediato Mefistófeles exclamó indicando el sitio en que estaba el escondite de los Ángeles de la Muerte:

\- ¡Es ahí! –indicó con el dedo índice hacia una roca en medio del mar; sin embargo, no había nada sobre ella.

\- No hay nada ahí –indicó Sailor Star Maker confundida.

\- ¡¿Acaso nos quieres tomar el pelo, cara de verga?! –exclamó encolerizada Sailor Star Healer -¡¿Nos quieres poner una trampa?!

\- ¡Conozco el sitio porque, como les dije, yo supervisé personalmente su construcción! –exclamó Mefistófeles asustado al ver la cara de su captora llena de ira.

\- Vamos a averiguarlo –dijo impasible la princesa Kakyu; utilizó sus poderes para mostrar aquello que no podían ver con sus propios ojos.

De repente, se mostró sobre la roca un enorme y lúgubre castillo: habían llegado, justo como se los dijo Mefistófeles. Todos se asombraron ante la inmensidad del sitio.

\- ¡Ajá! –exclamó él triunfante -¡Se los dije! ¿No es verdad? –pero lo único que recibió de respuesta fue una mirada dura y un gruñido de parte de Sailor Star Healer, indicando que se callara.

-De acuerdo –indicó Sailor Star Fighter –ahora debemos ver la forma de poder entrar sin ser detectados.

\- ¿Puedo decir algo al respecto? –preguntó nervioso el ex instigador.

\- Adelante, hazlo –dijo Sailor Star Maker con frialdad.

\- Por aquí hay una ruta de escape en caso de que hubiese una invasión al escondite –él indicó la dirección; estaba a la vuelta de la base de la roca, donde se veía un pequeño puerto de acero inoxidable. Una vez que desembarcaron, lo único que veían eran solamente rocas, por lo que le ordenaron a Mefistófeles que les mostrara el camino.

Él mostró una roca muy oscura de entre todas que eran más claras. Presionó la roca y se abrió una compuerta por el medio.

\- De acuerdo –indicó Mefistófeles con seriedad mientras todos subían por una escalera de caracol –Hay que tener cuidado, ya que existen muchas trampas. Debemos dirigirnos a la sala de torturas.

\- ¿Dijiste sala de torturas? –preguntó nerviosa Sailor Neo-Venus.

\- Hay una bóveda donde se suponía que las chicas guardarían sus objetos más preciados –explicó Mefistófeles mientras se dirigían hacia allá –pero nunca lo utilizaron y decidí utilizarla para guardar ciertos objetos sumamente preciados –luego su voz denotó preocupación –Sólo espero que lo que buscamos aún se encuentre allí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la relación entre las chicas se había vuelto muy tensa, en especial cada vez que se veía a Serena y Rei juntas, pues al parecer el entrenamiento de Serena, al revivir ciertos momentos trágicos de su pasado, también hizo que renacieran ciertos resentimientos hacia algunas personas, en especial Sailor Galaxia… y su propia amiga Rei, a quien le tenía un gran rencor.

Rei no quería tener ningún enfrentamiento con su amiga, pero cada vez que pasaba junto a ella o estaba junto a ella, sentía que estaba siendo acechada y en cualquier momento aquella la atacaría cuando menos se lo esperaría, estando siempre en un estado de alerta permanente, casi rayando en la paranoia, impidiéndole el poder dormir tranquila.

Las demás también percibían esa tensión y empezaban a recelar de su papel como mediadoras en los enfrentamientos entre las dos. Finalmente Katrina, reconociendo que falló sus cálculos al haber puesto a Serena a que enfrentarse a sus demonios internos, decidió utilizar una táctica, por lo que llamó a ambas de nuevo en el simulador.

\- Debido a que a la tensión que hay entre las dos es intensa –explicó Katrina con seriedad –y que necesito que las cinco sean capaces de trabajar en equipo, voy a dejar que se enfrenten una contra la otra dentro del simulador para ver si de esta manera puedan finalmente zanjar sus diferencias ¿están de acuerdo?

\- Yo estoy lista –dijo Serena preparando su báculo.

\- Yo solamente quiero terminar con esto de una vez –repuso Rei sacando sus katanas.

\- En ese caso –dijo Katrina –vamos a comenzar –salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la cabina de control.

* * *

Mientras tanto, una vez que llegaron a la sala de torturas, Mefistófeles trataba de recordar la combinación de la bóveda, mientras las Sailor Guardians se mantenían vigilantes ante cualquier cosa que sucediera. La sala les provocaba un intenso escalofrío al ver diversos aparatos de tortura aún nuevos, como una dama de hierro, un potro, una rueda, etc.

\- Princesa –dijo Sailor Star Fighter –no tiene por qué estar aquí.

\- No te preocupes, Seiya –le tranquilizó ella –sé defenderme sola en caso de que a ustedes les suceda algo.

\- ¡Lo tengo! –exclamó él triunfante al poder abrir la bóveda. La compuerta se abrió y él se metió a inspeccionar todo lo que había en su interior. Aún estaba el toro de Falaris, con que Serena cocinó a su propia maestra.

\- Te lo advierto –le recordó Sailor Star Healer –si haces algo para escapar, te buscaré y te mataré.

\- ¡Ya sé! ¡Ahí está! –exclamó él en voz baja para que su voz no resonara en el interior.

Era un libro enorme, muy viejo, con las tapas color negro y tres rayas horizontales plateadas. Decía " _Impermissus Incantamentum_ ". Al agarrarlo, se activó una alarma que sonó por todo el sitio, lo que asustó a todo el mundo.

\- ¡Mierda, lo olvidé! –exclamó él furioso consigo mismo, pues había olvidado completamente que había colocado una alarma en caso de que alguien pudiera penetrar en el interior de la bóveda. Vio que la puerta de la bóveda comenzaba a cerrarse por lo que corrió lo más rápido que pudo antes de que quedara atrapado en el interior.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –exclamó Sailor Star Fighter al escuchar la alarma.

\- ¡Nos descubrieron! –exclamó alarmada Sailor Star Healer.

\- ¡CORRAAAAAANNNNN! –exclamó Mefistófeles logrando escapar antes de que la puerta de la bóveda se cerrara.

* * *

Katrina y las chicas escucharon la alarma antes de comenzar la simulación.

\- ¡¿Qué carajos está pasando?! –preguntó alarmada Mina.

\- ¡Al parecer tenemos compañía! –corroboró Lita, usando su ojo biónico a modo de rayos X, tratando de ver en dónde se hallaban las visitas no deseadas; por fin las halló -¡Están en la sala de torturas!

\- ¡Serena! ¡Rei! –les gritó Katrina -¡Olviden la simulación, tenemos compañía!

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron las dos al unísono y salieron apresuradamente del cuarto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las Sailor Guardians y Mefistófeles se dirigieron por donde habían llegado, pero una explosión hizo que la entrada fuera bloqueada antes de que pudieran escapar.

\- ¡No puede ser! –exclamó alarmado Mefistófeles. Luego se escucharon risas diabólicas detrás de ellos.

\- Deben ser muy osados para haber llegado hasta aquí –dijo una figura oscura que poco a poco mostró su rostro: era Serena –o demasiado estúpidos.

\- Creo que hay que acabar de una vez por todas con ellas –dijo Mina preparando su rifle automático.

\- Vengan por nosotras –dijo Sailor Star Healer en forma retadora.

\- Ami –dijo Sailor Neo-Mercury en tono de súplica –antes de que esto acabe mal quiero pedirte esto por última vez: por favor, abandona toda esta locura y regresa conmigo y con tu padre. Te extrañamos.

\- Lo mismo tú, Mina –intervino Sailor Neo-Venus -te extrañamos.

Al escuchar esto, tanto Ami como Mina dudaron por un momento. Pero entonces, Ami se puso la máscara y el sombrero y dijo con voz gélida.

\- Lo lamento –dijo ella con decisión –pero yo ya escogí mi camino.

\- También yo escogí el mío –intervino Mina.

Las dos Sailor Guardians se quedaron quietas por un momento al oír esas palabras; luego recuperaron la compostura.

\- Pues entonces –dijo Sailor Neo-Mercury –No nos dejan opción. Tendremos que acabar con ustedes.

\- Ya no somos las mismas de antes –dijo Lita con arrogancia.

\- Ahora –intervino Rei –ustedes serán las que caigan.

* * *

Ambos bandos se preparaban para atacar pero, al igual que sucedió la última vez, ninguno se decidía a dar el primer ataque. Hasta que…

\- Ataquen –ordenó Katrina y los Ángeles se lanzaron sobre sus oponentes, así como las Sailor Guardians. Mefistófeles y la princesa Kakyuu aprovecharon la confusión para esconder el libro de Katrina. Pero aquella se dio cuenta de ello y se acercó a ellos.

\- Ustedes tienen algo que me pertenece –soltó ella a la princesa y a su ex maestro –Entréguenmelo y sus muertes serán menos dolorosas.

Pero la princesa utilizó sus poderes para hacer desaparecer el libro antes de que cayera en manos del enemigo.

\- Lo siento, amiga mía –dijo la princesa con un tono burlón –pero lo envié a un lugar que ni tú ni nadie, incluso yo, podrá encontrarlo.

\- ¡Maldita perra! –exclamó Katrina furiosa -¡Me encargaré de ti antes que ese pendejo! –miró a Mefistófeles con una enorme ira.

\- ¡Intenta tan siquiera tocarme si puedes! –respondió la princesa desafiante.

Y así se llevaron a cabo dos batallas al mismo tiempo: Katrina y la princesa Kakyuu por un lado y las Sailor Guardians y los Ángeles de la Muerte por el otro.

* * *

Ami se enfrentó a Sailor Star Maker esta vez. Ahora que estaba sobria, sus habilidades de combate mejoraron bastante, llegando a poner en serios aprietos a su rival. Sailor Star Maker, al verse en dificultades, tuvo que improvisar cualquier cosa para no caer en las garras de su enemiga.

Mina eligió como oponente a Sailor Star Healer, quien evadió los tiros de su atacante, pero esta vez, como estaban en un espacio cerrado, a la Sailor Guardian no le quedaba suficiente espacio para evadir los tiros, además de que no había suficientes sitios para esconderse.

Rei se enfrentó a Sailor Neo-Venus, quien utilizó los múltiples latigazos para sacar de balance a su oponente, pero Rei, en lugar de utilizar las katanas, decidió utilizar el tessen para poder moverse más rápido y maniobrar mejor y poder acercarse a gran velocidad hacia su rival.

Lita se enfrentó a Sailor Neo-Mercury, quien comenzó a atacar a su oponente con ataques de hielo, pero Lita contraatacó con ataque eléctricos.

* * *

Serena y Sailor Star Fighter volvieron a enfrentarse cara a cara. Mientras las demás continuaban combatiendo, las dos solamente quedaron mirándose una frente a la otra.

\- Serena –dijo tranquilamente la Sailor Guardian.

\- Seiya –ella le devolvió el saludo.

\- ¿Estás lista para atacar? –preguntó Sailor Star Fighter mientras se preparaba para dar el movimiento.

\- ¿Bromeas? –se burló Serena –Estuve esperando este momento desde la última vez. Bailemos.

La Sailor Gurdian comenzó a dar una serie de patadas y golpes, los cuales eran bloqueados por su rival. En tanto, Serena bloqueó pacientemente los ataques hasta que su oponente bajara la guardia. Repelió uno de los golpes, lo cual aprovechó para embestir a la Sailor Guardian.

* * *

La pelea entre Ami y Sailor Star Maker se estaba inclinando a favor de la primera; Ami sacó su látigo de cadena con una borla con púas en la punta y atacó a la Sailor Guardian, quien evadió su ataque por lo que inmediatamente contraatacó.

\- ¡ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER! –exclamó y el ataque fue directo hacia Ami, pero ella utilizó el látigo como una especie de ventilador, disipando el ataque -¡¿Pero qué…?! –exclamó estupefacta la Sailor Guardian.

\- Ahora me ves… -dijo Ami, desapareciendo repentinamente frente a los ojos de Taiki, cuando de pronto… -¡Y AHORA ESTOY AQUÍ, PERRA! –Ami apareció por detrás, agarrando a la Sailor Guardian del cuello, levantándola en el aire, para tratar de provocarle un síndrome de enclaustramiento.

\- ¡¿QUÉ TE PARECE?! –exclamó Ami mientras sus dedos aplicaban presión sobre diversos puntos del cuello de su rival -¡¿QUÉ SE SIENTE QUE TU CUERPO DEJE DE MOVERSE, PERRA?!

\- ¡NO… PUEDO… RESPIRAR…! –forcejeó Sailor Star Maker, tratando de zafarse de las enormes manos de Ami que apretaban su cuello con una enorme fuerza, sintiendo cómo se le cortaba la circulación.

\- No te resistas, Taiki –dijo Ami con sumo placer –Sé una buena chica y déjate llevar por el destino… y ese es… ¡QUE SEAS MI VÍCTIMA!

Sailor Star Maker comenzó a sentir cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaban a distenderse, pensando que Ami finalmente lograría su cometido. Pero justo en ese momento…

\- ¡AAAAHHHHH! –exclamó Ami, soltando a la Sailor Guardian.

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mefistófeles, quien usó un garrote para tratar de noquear a Ami para que soltara a Taiki, pero en vez de dejarla inconsciente, ella se volteó a su atacante y lo miró con furia intensa

-¡YA FIRMASTE TU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE, CABRÓN! –Mefistófeles sintió un enorme miedo hacia su ex protegida, pero Sailor Star Maker, aun recuperándose de lo que le había hecho Ami, se lanzó sobre ella para tratar de enfrentarla a como diera lugar, pero aquella agarró a Taiki por detrás de la cintura y realizó un movimiento hacia atrás, estrellando a su rival contra el suelo.

Sailor Star Maker quedó inconsciente por el golpazo, mientras que Ami aún se recuperaba del golpe en la cabeza que recibió de Mefistófeles. Cuando se puso a buscarlo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba por ninguna parte.

* * *

Sailor Star Healer comenzaba a agotar sus energías pues Mina era imparable. Esta lanzaba granadas hacia su oponente, haciendo que la Sailor Guardian perdiera el equilibrio y se descontrolara.

De repente, por andar escapando de las explosiones, Yaten no se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado demasiado a Mina quien, al ver a su oponente frente a frente, comenzó a darle feroces golpes y patadas, tal y como lo había hecho con Setsuna en la batalla del Kantei. La Sailor Guardian quedó tirada en el suelo, herida y confundida por los golpes.

\- ¡ADELANTE! –exclamó la Sailor Guardian sin poder moverse -¡QUÉ ESPERAS, ACABA CONMIGO DE UNA VEZ! –Mina le propinó una patada en el estómago, que hizo que Yaten se abrazara para contener el dolor y tosió sangre.

\- Tú no me das órdenes, puta –dijo Mina con semblante serio y voz gélida. Luego en su rostro apareció una sonrisa maníaca –Nos vamos a divertir mucho.

Por primera vez en su vida, la Sailor Guardian mostró terror en su rostro, pensando en lo peor que Mina pudiera hacerle. Y no se equivocó.

Mina comenzó a hacerle lo mismo que a Setsuna antes de morir: se puso sobre su rival, se puso un guante de látex, le introdujo sus dedos por su vagina continuamente, haciendo que Yaten se excitara, pero sabía que la estaban violando y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Luego introdujo los dedos mojados en el recto de su víctima, pero después metió su puño entero, metiéndolo y sacándolo continuamente, haciendo que la Sailor Guardian se retorciera de dolor.

\- ¡OH, SÍ! –exclamó Mina con sumo placer -¡IGUAL A COMO LO HICE CON SETSUNA ANTES DE MORIR! ¡CONSIDÉRATE AFORTUNADA DE RECIBIR EL MISMO TRATO, PUTA!

* * *

El enfrentamiento entre Lita y Sailor Neo-Mercury se estaba inclinando a favor de la primera, pues Lita empezó a sentir que sus nervios estaban descontrolándose nuevamente como en su último combate, pero esta vez ella estaba más consciente de que debía evitar a toda costa que volviera a suceder.

\- ¿Acaso es lo mejor que tienes? –se burló la Sailor Guardian. Claramente trataba de sacar de balance a su oponente, pero Lita debía controlar su ira o sería un blanco fácil.

\- ¿Crees que voy a repetir el mismo error, perra? –respondió burlonamente, quien de inmediato sacó sus mini metralletas de sus antebrazos y comenzó a disparar hacia la doctora.

Ella comenzó a correr para evadir los tiros de su rival, pero uno de ellos dio en el muslo derecho, atravesándolo, haciendo que la Sailor Guardian cayera adolorida. Lita se acercó a su oponente, quien estaba tirada en el suelo, sangrando de la pierna.

\- ¿Lista para morir… doctora? –dijo Lita regocijándose al ver a su enemiga herida, preparándose para disparar sobre ella.

\- ¡VENTISCA INVERNAL! –exclamó Sailor Neo-Mercury y lanzó una gran ráfaga de nieve y hielo sobre la metralleta de Lita, haciendo que éste se descompusiera y no pudiera seguir disparando, lo que provocó el enfado de su enemiga, pero sin que esta estallara de ira.

\- Voy a hacerte sufrir mucho –dijo Lita con voz gélida y le lanzó una patada en el estómago que la lanzó hacia la puerta de la bóveda, dejándola inconsciente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sailor Neo-Venus y Rei continuaban peleando, pero la velocidad de Rei con el tessen ponía en aprietos a la Sailor Guardian, que pronto tuvo que empezar a atacar a Rei a base de puñetazos y patadas y uno que otro rayo; uno de esos rayos dio directo en el tessen de Rei, haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Luego ambas comenzaron a forcejear tomadas de las manos y viéndose frente a frente, empujándose una contra la otra. Sin embargo, Sailor Neo-Venus sintió un calor abrazador en sus manos, haciendo que poco a poco dejara de imponer fuerza sobre su enemiga; Rei sonreía de manera burlona mientras veía a la Sailor Guardian cómo su rostro mostraba signos de dolor al sentir que sus manos se estaban quemando.

Finalmente, la Sailor Guardian soltó las manos de Rei y se apartó de ella, viéndose las palmas de las manos, llenas de horrendas quemaduras y dolorosas ampollas. Rei soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Es hora de terminar contigo, perra! –se acercó a su oponente, quien comenzó a sentir terror al ver la figura imponente de Rei, por lo que empezó a alejarse de ella lo más que pudo -¡Regresa y demuestra que tienes ovarios, hija de puta!

* * *

La pelea entre Serena y Sailor Star Fighter terminó con una victoria para la primera, pues Serena atacó a la Sailor Guardian con esferas de energía maligna, dejándola toda apaleada.

\- Y ahora, querida Seiya –dijo Serena maliciosamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a su enemiga tirada en el suelo –Vamos a jugar un poco ¿te parece?

\- Bombón –dijo Seiya tratando de entrar en razón con su oponente –No tienes… que… hacer… esto… Te lo suplico.

\- Vas a hacerle compañía a Darien en el más allá –dijo Serena haciendo oídos sordos a las súplicas de su rival.

* * *

Cuando todos los Ángeles estaban a punto de darles a sus oponentes el golpe final para eliminarlas para siempre, una voz potente que se escuchó en todo el lugar gritó:

\- ¡ALTO! –todo el mundo se detuvo viendo para todos lados para ver quién había pronunciado esa palabra. Karina descubrió al que había gritado.

\- ¿Gran maestro? –dijo ella incrédula -¿Por qué nos detiene cuando ya estamos a punto de eliminarlas?

\- ¡¿Quién es él?! –preguntó incrédula Sailor Neo-Mercury.

\- No quiero que las eliminen –dijo el Gran Maestro con firmeza –Quiero que las envíen directo al Tártaro, para que trabajen como esclavas por toda la eternidad. Hace falta mano de obra joven y fuerte.

\- Sí, señor –dijo Katrina sin cuestionar las órdenes de su amo.

\- ¡ENTONCES TÚ ERES LA MENTE MAESTRA DE TODO ESTE EMBROLLO! –exclamó furiosa Sailor Star Healer, atada con una cuerda junto a Mina.

\- ¡Ahora todas ustedes irán a su nuevo hogar! –exclamó el Gran Maestro, haciendo aparecer de la nada unos grilletes en las manos y pies de las Sailor Guardians y de la princesa Kakyuu.

\- ¡Deja a la princesa en paz, hijo de perra! –exclamó Sailor Star Fighter.

\- ¡Silencio! –gritó el enorme espectro lanzando una potente descarga eléctrica a la Sailor Guardian, quien se sacudió e hizo que cayera al suelo, aturdida.

\- ¡SAILOR STAR FIGHTER! –gritaron todas las Sailor Guardians.

\- Ya basta de tanta palabrería –dijo el espectro –envíenlas al Tártaro de inmediato –luego se dirigió hacia los Ángeles –A no ser que tengan algo que decirles primero.

Los Ángeles se acercaron a sus enemigas, indefensas y amordazadas y les dirigieron unas últimas palabras.

\- Adiós, mamá –dijo Ami al acercarse a Sailor Neo Mercury. Su rostro mostraba seriedad, pero su madre no quiso verle el rostro.

\- Hasta pronto –dijo Mina a su madre, Sailor Neo-Venus. Ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

\- A la única que diré adiós –dijo Sailor Neo-Mercury tratando de contener el llanto –es a la que tuve en brazos, a la que vi crecer y estudiar con esfuerzo y dedicación; a la que defendía al mundo como Sailor Mercury… pero no a la que tengo enfrente. Mi verdadera hija –comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas –está muerta.

Ami se quedó paralizada al escuchar esas palabras, pues eran casi las mismas que profirió Richard antes de morir a manos de Ami en el parque de diversiones. Ella comenzó a apretar los puños muy fuerte, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

\- Lo mismo para ti, Mina –dijo Sailor Neo-Venus sollozando –Tú ya no eres mi hija. La Mina que alguna vez fue Sailor V y Sailor Venus se ha ido para siempre.

La mirada de Mina se ensombreció sin decir nada al respecto. Tanto ella como Mina se dieron la media vuelta sin voltear atrás para no tener que sentir lástima por ellas.

Katrina hizo un movimiento de sus manos y las Sailor Guardians y la princesa desaparecieron de manera automática.

\- Adiós, Seiya –dijo Serena en voz baja, recordando todos aquellos momentos que pasó con él, durante la ausencia de Darien.

\- Bueno –dijo Katrina con orgullo –ya nos deshicimos de esos estorbos. Aunque –ella miró detrás de la doncella de hierro –aún queda un cabo suelto –se dirigió al aparato de tortura, lo movió y ahí estaba Mefistófeles escondido y asustado como un perro indefenso.

\- ¡POR FAVOR! –suplicó este a su ex alumna -¡NO ME HAGAS DAÑO! ¡ELLAS ME OBLIGARON!

\- Por favor –dijo ella ningunéandolo –a otro perro con ese hueso. Vamos a ver qué tiene qué decir el Gran Maestro sobre ti –él tragó saliva aterrado al destino que le depararía ante su ex amo.

Todas se dirigieron ante el Gran Maestro, incluyendo a Mefistófeles, quien estaba atado del cuello con una correa como si fuera un animal, traído por Katrina.

\- Todas han hecho un excelente trabajo derrotando a las Sailor Guardians –dijo el espectro –Las felicito.

Todas le dirigieron sonrisas de agradecimiento y le dijeron al unísono: GRACIAS, SEÑOR.

\- Y ahora –él se dirigió a Mefistófeles -¿Qué se supone que deba hacer con los traidores como tú, pequeña sabandija?

Mefistófeles permaneció de rodillas, con la cabeza baja, temblando de miedo ante lo que el maestro le pudiera hacer.

\- Tu sentencia será… ¡EXILIO! –exclamó el Gran Maestro -¡Serás exiliado a otra época y en un lugar desconocido, donde tendrás que sobrevivir como el mortal que eres! –Abrió su mano y lanzó un poder a Mefistófeles, quien gritó ante la fuerza del ataque e inmediatamente desapareció.

\- Ya está fuera de nuestras vidas –dijo Katrina con malicia –Pero ahora… me temo que no hay cabida para todos los Ángeles de la Muerte, ya que ahora son diez.

\- ¿Diez? –preguntó Ami confundida -¿A qué te refieres?

\- No entendemos qué estás diciendo –dijo Rei.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! –dijo Katrina fingiendo demencia –Olvidé decirles que, a pesar de sus valiosos servicios… Ya no son útiles.

Las chicas se quedaron petrificadas ante esas palabras, las cuales retumbaban en sus oídos. ¿De qué estaba hablando Katrina? ¿Significa que hay otros Ángeles de la Muerte?

\- ¿Quieren que les muestre? –dijo ella con arrogancia. Sacó un teléfono y dijo –Pericles, ahora.

De repente unos haces de luces aparecieron a los lados de Katrina, haciendo aparecer cinco sombras que poco a poco comenzaron a tomar forma, dejando a las chicas totalmente incrédulas.

\- ¡No puede ser! –exclamó Serena.

\- ¡Es imposible! –dijo Ami.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó Rei.

\- ¿Qué mierda está pasando? –cuestionó Lita.

\- ¡Tiene que ser una broma! –exclamó Mina.

* * *

 **¿Quiénes serán esos seres extraños? ¿Por qué las chicas se quedaron petrificadas al verlos? ¿Cuál es el nuevo plan de Katrina para con las chicas? Síganme en el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos.**


	30. Una puñalada por la espalda

**30\. UNA PUÑALADA POR LA ESPALDA**

Las chicas se quedaron petrificadas al ver a las figuras detrás de Katrina, que salieron de las sombras. Una de ellas era alta, vestida con atuendo de ninja negro que marcaba una figura sensual, su rostro estaba cubierto con excepción de los ojos que eran de color escarlata, su piel era completamente pálida, casi blancuzca y su cabello color plateado. Saltó muy alto y aterrizó firmemente delante de Katrina.

La segunda era una criatura con piel verdosa, vestida a la usanza de la antigua Grecia, con sandalias; sus cabellos eran aterradoras serpientes color aguamarina y portaba una máscara ocultando su rostro. Estaba armada con una espada curveada y un arco y flechas.

La tercera era la más imponente: vestía con una brillante armadura de acero y plata color negro, un casco con cuernos de cuyas ranuras se veían un par de ojos brillantes pero no se veía bien el rostro, sobresaliendo una larga cabellera negra, además de una larga capa color violeta. Portaba una enorme y brillante espada con filo aserrado y un gran escudo con una calavera con huesos cruzados.

La cuarta era la más intimidante: era una figura encapuchada a la que no se le podía ver el rostro, andaba cubierta, rodeada de una espesa niebla bajo sus pies. Dejaba al descubierto sus manos que eran de esqueleto, sin piel ni músculo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?! –exclamó Serena perpleja y confundida hacia Katrina -¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO ESTO?!

\- Espera, que esto aún sigue –dijo Katrina con una risa pícara y se dirigió a sus "creaciones" –Muéstrense.

Todas revelaron sus identidades y lo que vieron las chicas las dejó completamente en shock.

\- ¡¿HARUKA?! –dijo Ami al ver a la del traje de ninja.

\- ¡¿MICHIRU?! –dijo Lita al ver a la de las serpientes en lugar de cabello.

\- ¡¿SETSUNA?! –dijo Mina al ver a la de armadura.

\- ¡¿HOTARU?! – dijo Rei al ver a la de la capucha. Las cuatro veían a las chicas con absoluta frialdad.

\- ¿No es fabuloso? –dijo Katrina regocijándose de alegría –Versiones mejoradas de ustedes, que fueron creadas mediante magia anticuada. Pero ellas fueron creadas por la… ¡CIENCIA!

\- ¡¿Pero cómo hiciste eso?! –preguntó Serena alarmada.

\- Fue muy sencillo –dijo Katrina y luego chasqueó los dedos.

Apareció un quinto ser: alto, musculoso, vestido con una chamarra de cuero, camisa blanca, pantalones de cuero y botas. Tenía cabello blanco y muy corto y sus ojos eran de un azul intenso.

\- ¿Y él quién se supone que es? –preguntó confundida Lita.

\- Él es Pericles –dijo Katrina con regocijo –mi hijo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –dijeron las cinco al unísono estupefactas.

\- Y se pone mejor –dijo Katrina alegre –Pericles, muéstrales.

\- Por supuesto, madre –una nube negra envolvió a Pericles y, de repente, tomó una forma muy conocida: un policía alto, fornido de entre 40 y 50 años de edad, con canas en las patillas. Era el "sargento" que las había asistido el día que Lita fue violada por los delincuentes.

\- ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! –exclamó alarmada Mina -¡TIENE QUE SER UNA PESADILLA!

\- Pues les aseguro que es real –dijo Pericles regresando a su verdadera forma –Trabajé para mi padre en apariencia, pero en realidad trabajaba en secreto para mi madre.

\- ¿Tu padre? Un momento –preguntó Ami sin comprender, pero de repente, su rostro se descompuso al caer en la cuenta y exclamó -¡¿ERES HIJO DE MEFISTÓFELES?! –todas se escandalizaron al escuchar eso.

Pericles soltó una sonora carcajada al ver cómo todas las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar.

\- Verán –Pericles comenzó a explicar –Fui producto de una relación prohibida entre ellos, lo cual hizo que todo el Inframundo se volteara de cabeza y el Gran Maestro despojó de sus poderes a mis padres, por lo que ellos debieron hacer un largo recorrido hasta Japón, que era un lugar pacífico en plena época de la Primera Guerra Mundial y me dieron en adopción. Pero mi madre nunca dejó de saber cómo me encontraba, a diferencia de ese malparido cara de verga que llamo "padre", a quien le importaba más su carrera como instigador que a su propio hijo. Cuando crecí decidí seguir los pasos de ella como instigador, pero ella me sugirió que lo mejor era actuar como una especie de doble agente para espiar a mi padre, así que fui acercándome a él y fingí restablecer nuestra relación e hice algunos trabajitos mientras le informaba a mi madre todo lo que ocurría.

Las chicas se quedaron heladas y sin habla. Todo lo que había sucedido, todo por lo que habían pasado, todo había sido cuidadosamente planeado desde un principio para atraer a las chicas y convertirlas en tan sólo un medio para lograr el verdadero fin: la dominación mundial.

\- El día en que fuiste violada –prosiguió Pericles mirando a Lita –yo provoqué esa explosión que hizo que desaparecieras para que mi padre te transformara en lo que eres ahora.

Lita sintió cómo toda la sangre le hervía al saber que todo había sido meticulosamente calculado para que ella cayera en la trampa y así siguiera la cadena de acontecimientos que las llevó hasta donde se encuentran ahora.

\- Luego ayudé a mi madre en el robo de los restos de sus queridas amigas de ese mausoleo y comenzamos la transformación para transformarlas en verdaderas máquinas de destrucción. Y bien ¿alguna pregunta?

\- Yo –intervino Serena con absoluta seriedad –Si sacaron los restos de todos de ese mausoleo, ¿Qué hicieron con Darien?

La intuición de Serena sorprendió a todos. Pericles sonrió y dijo:

\- Eres muy lista –luego él se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar a la boca y lanzó un chiflido.

De la nada sonaron truenos y relámpagos, luego apareció una parvada de enormes murciélagos que se juntaron y formaron un ser demoníaco: era alto, vestido elegantemente con smoking negro, chaleco negro, corbata de pajarita blanca, una enorme capa y guantes blancos. El rostro de ese ser era inconfundible.

\- ¡¿DARIEN?! –exclamó Serena escandalizada.

\- Y ahora –intervino Katrina abrazando a su hijo –ustedes se reunirán con su creador, pues ya no sirven para nada en este mundo. Chicas, Darien –ella se dirigió a sus creaciones –acaben con ellas.

* * *

Katrina y Pericles se retiraron dejando a ambos bandos que se enfrentaran entre sí: Darien contra Serena, Haruka contra Ami, Michiru contra Lita, Setsuna contra Mina y Hotaru contra Rei.

\- Ami –dijo Haruka con voz gélida volviendo a cubrirse el rostro –creo que tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes que saldar, después de lo que me hiciste en esa batalla –Ami no dijo nada y sacó su látigo de cadena en posición de ataque.

\- Mina –dijo Setsuna conteniendo su ira –voy a hacer que pagues por lo que me hiciste –preparó su enorme espada y su escudo mientras que Mina preparó su querido rifle AA 12.

\- Rei –dijo Hotaru con voz de ultratumba –tu cabeza será mía. Rei preparó sus katanas.

\- Lita –dijo Michiru con absoluto desprecio –haré que te retuerzas de dolor. Lita se preparó con todo.

\- Serena –dijo Darien con una sonrisa maligna -¿recuerdas lo último que te dije antes de que me mataras?

\- "Yo te perdono" –dijo Serena con voz temblorosa.

\- Pues ahora –dijo él –Tú… vas a sufrir antes de que te mate –Ella se preparó con su báculo.

Nadie se atrevió a atacar, hasta que fue Darien quien dio la orden.

\- ¡AHORA! –exclamó él y comenzó la pelea entre dos grupos de Ángeles de la Muerte.

* * *

Haruka era más veloz y ágil que Ami, ya que la primera poseía movimientos y ataques ninja que ponían en problemas a la segunda, aunque Ami era más lista y podía ser capaz de calcular los movimientos de su oponente. Ami contraatacó con su látigo de cadena, pero Haruka evadió los golpes sin siquiera recibir daño alguno; luego Ami decidió pasar a atacar con hielo, lanzando rayos de sus guantes; entre tanto, Haruka lanzaba shurikens, los cuales Ami apenas logró evadirlos, pero uno de ellos logró darle en una pierna, la cual casi llegó a tocar el hueso. Ella cayó al suelo adolorida, tratando de quitarse el shuriken, mientras Haruka se le acercó armada con un nunchaku.

\- Te haré sufrir muchísimo, puta –dijo Haruka con desprecio hacia su oponente y comenzó a golpear de manera salvaje a Ami en todo el cuerpo de forma continua con el nunchaku hasta que Haruka se cansó y le quitó la máscara, viendo que Ami estaba escupiendo sangre. Luego agarró a Ami del cuello y, con una fuerza sobrehumana, la lanzó hacia un extremo del lugar hasta casi llegar a la orilla, haciendo que Ami casi cayera al mar.

En ese instante, apareció el cuervo gigante para defender a su dueña y utilizó sus garras para alejar a Haruka de Ami; Haruka trató de apartar a la enorme ave de encima, pero ésta le estaba provocando rasguños en sus brazos.

\- ¡Puto pajarraco, aléjate de mí! –exclamó la pelicorta desesperándose, lo cual aprovechó Ami para atacar con el látigo de cadena, amarrando a Haruka del torso, pero esta sacó unas bombas de humo de sus bolsillos para desvanecerse y aparecer por otro lado.

\- ¡¿A dónde te fuiste?! –exclamó Ami tratando de localizar a Haruka, sin saber que se encontraba en el techo, parada de cabeza.

\- ¿Me buscabas? –gritó la ex Sailor Guardian lanzando unas kunai hacia Ami; pero en el momento en que esta se volteó, el gran cuervo se interpuso y recibió el ataque en su pecho; una de las kunai dio directo en el corazón, haciendo que la gigantesca ave cayera muerta a los ojos de su dueña.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! –gritó Ami al ver cómo su preciada mascota caía inerte en el suelo para después desaparecer en una nube de humo negra. Ami rompió en llanto, quedándose sin fuerza de voluntad para seguir peleando.

\- Es hora de acabar con esto –dijo Haruka a espaldas de Ami, quien sacó de la nada un par de tonfas de metal y siguió golpeando salvajemente a Ami.

* * *

Entre tanto, Michiru ponía tras las cuerdas a Lita quien, utilizó ataques eléctricos continuamente, pero las serpientes que tenía en lugar de cabello, lanzaron un silbido que bloqueó los ataques y se los regresaba a Lita. Esta luego utilizó su ojo biónico como láser, pero Michiru sacó su espada curveada y reflejó el ataque hacia Lita, el cual dio de lleno en su brazo derecho, el cual se lo atravesó; Lita sintió un gran dolor quemante en su brazo, mientras que Michiru se acercó y miró a su rival tendida en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué se siente que te golpeen y el dolor sea realmente insoportable, perra? –dijo Michiru mientras se acercaba a Lita que se apretaba el brazo herido para tratar de reducir el dolor –Creo que tú y yo la vamos a pasar muy bien –luego ella sacó de la nada varios tentáculos que atravesaron la gruesa armadura de su enemiga y atravesaron varias partes de su cuerpo, pero asegurándose de que no dañara ningún órgano vital; Lita gritó de dolor mientras era sostenida por los tentáculos atravesando su cuerpo; luego Michiru sacó una especie de manopla de hierro y comenzó a golpear a Lita en el estómago. Esta sintió cómo su armadura no podía impedir los golpes furiosos de su enemiga en su cuerpo.

\- Ahora –dijo Michiru –es hora de que seas… ¡MI ALIMENTO! –se abalanzó sobre Lita y le lanzó un mordisco en la región de la clavícula derecha, haciendo que Lita profiriera un grito agudo de dolor y después se desmayara.

* * *

La batalla entre Setsuna y Mina estaba poniéndose a favor de la primera, pues las balas de grueso calibre del rifle de Mina apenas lograban hacer mella en la gruesa armadura de su enemiga, lo cual puso a Mina en aprietos; luego Setsuna pasó al contraataque usando su espadón, el cual era muy largo, logrando hacer unos cuantos rasguños en diversas partes del cuerpo de Mina; esta comenzaba a perder la calma convirtiéndose en un zombie hambriento, pero Setsuna ya lo tenía previsto.

\- Esperaba este momento con ansias –dijo Setsuna con regocijo, por lo que enterró la espada en el suelo, se quitó el casco, le quitó uno de los cuernos y lo usó para hacerlo sonar, produciendo un gran ruido que paralizó por un momento a Mina, quien estaba en estado "berserk" y, de la nada, aparecieron unos espectros del suelo, quienes sujetaron a Mina de los brazos y las piernas mientras ella forcejeaba desesperadamente. Setsuna se acercó a Mina, dejó caer el escudo y comenzó a utilizar a su enemiga como saco de boxeo, golpeándola en todas partes sin piedad.

* * *

Las cosas no pintaban nada bien para Rei en su enfrentamiento contra Hotaru, quien había sido transformada en una especie de parca, pues Hotaru utilizó como arma una enorme guadaña doble, la cual utilizó para ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y para usarla como búmerang, lo cual resultaba un verdadero dolor de cabeza para Rei.

\- Hagámoslo más interesante –dijo Hotaru con malicia y utilizó sus poderes para invocar a unos espíritus que, para desgracia de Rei, le resultaban muy familiares. Eran una mujer muy bella vestida de blanco y el otro era un hombre de aspecto descuidado.

\- ¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Papá?! –preguntó ella desconcertada cayendo de rodillas al verlos frente a ella.

\- Rei –dijo el espíritu de Risa Hino –estoy decepcionada de ti. Dedicaste tu vida para defender a la Tierra como una Sailor Guardian… pero ahora, te has convertido en una vil asesina. Me das asco.

\- Mamá… -Rei soltó unas lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras de parte del espíritu de su madre.

\- Rei –intervino el espíritu de Takashi Hino –te pedí perdón, quería que me disculparas, pero en vez de eso, me obligaste a que me matara.

Rei se quebró completamente, quedando indefensa ante su enemiga, quien aprovechó el momento para comenzar a golpear a Rei con su enorme guadaña, sin usar la parte filosa de ambos extremos, pues Hotaru quería divertirse un poco y vengarse por lo sucedido en su última batalla. Rei sintió cada golpe, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo para evadirlos o bloquearlos siquiera, sintiendo cómo, literalmente, Hotaru trapeaba el piso con ella.

En ese momento apareció el dragón mascota de Rei para tratar de salvarla, por lo que Hotaru tuvo que suspender su tormento para deshacerse de él. El dragón lanzó fuertes ráfagas que hicieron que Hotaru saliera volando hacia atrás hasta casi caer por la orilla del castillo.

\- ¿Tú también quieres jugar? –preguntó Hotaru con malicia –pues entonces juguemos un poco.

El dragón se lanzó contra ella, en lo que Rei trataba de ponerse de pie para poder pelear. Hotaru lanzó su guadaña doble a modo de bumerang para tratar de hacerle daño; el dragón recibió daño en algunas partes de su cuerpo, provocando que poco a poco sus la velocidad de sus ataques disminuyera, pero aún seguía peleando con todas sus fuerzas. Rei volvió a empuñar las katanas y se lanzó sobre Hotaru, pero ella respondió lanzándole un poder oscuro que la lanzó demasiado lejos.

\- Es hora de acabar con esto –Hotaru empuñó su guadaña y se lanzó contra el dragón quien, al tratar de devorar a su enemiga, esta evadió el ataque y usó uno de los extremos del arma lanzando un corte al cuello de la mascota de Rei, decapitándolo y cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó Rei horrorizada al ver cómo su fiel mascota cayó al suelo decapitada y luego ésta se desvaneció en vapor oscuro, al igual que la mascota de Ami. Rei estaba deshecha emocionalmente y sin fuerzas para pelear contra Hotaru.

\- ¿Qué se siente, Rei? –se acercó Hotaru a ella -¿Qué se siente perder lo que más quieres? ¡¿Eh?! –Rei no respondió, por lo que Hotaru cambió la modalidad de la guadaña a un largo mazo y lanzó un golpe contundente a su rival que la lanzó hacia el techo, para después caer malherida y escupiendo sangre.

* * *

Las cosas no iban mejor entre Serena y Darien, pues ambos utilizaban sus poderes uno contra el otro, evadiendo y atacando sin piedad.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Serena? –preguntó Darien burlón -¿Eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecer?

\- ¡Darien! –suplicó Serena, sintiendo cómo sus energías se iban agotando poco a poco -¡Detente, por favor!

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó él con el mismo tono burlón -¿Acaso ya te cansaste? ¡Pero si es temprano! ¡Esto apenas comienza!

Luego Darien utilizó un poder que hizo que varias lianas salieran desde el suelo, sujetando a Serena con firmeza. Ella forcejeó para intentar desprenderse, pero no tenía suficientes fuerzas; observó hacia abajo cómo sus amigas eran apaleadas sin piedad por las que alguna vez eran las Outer Sailor Senshies.

\- ¡CHICAS! –exclamó ella desesperada, pero de nada sirvió.

En ese preciso momento sintió algo extraño que se introdujo dentro de ella: un par de lianas se introdujeron directamente en su vagina y en su recto, metiéndose profundamente dentro de ella; luego otras lianas se introdujeron en sus oídos, boca, fosas nasales y en sus pezones. Ella comenzó a sentirse mareada por todas las lianas que empezaban a hacer revoltijo dentro de su cuerpo. Otras lianas aparecieron y les salieron enormes bocas con colmillos, lo que hizo que Serena se asustara; estas comenzaron a morder diversas partes de su cuerpo, principalmente los glúteos, los senos, sus piernas, etc.

\- Se acabó –pensó ella dentro de su cabeza –es nuestro fin. Sólo quiero morir ya.

* * *

Todas estaban a punto de recibir sus golpes finales cuando una voz retumbó de pronto:

\- ¡ALTO! –todos se detuvieron viendo para todas partes, hasta que apareció nuevamente la figura del Gran Maestro.

\- ¡Mi señor! –los nuevos Ángeles de la Muerte dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para arrodillarse frente a su señor.

\- Ya hicieron suficiente –dijo el espectro enfático –Pero ahora deberán ahorrar energías, pues les espera una gran tarea… -él volteó a ver a Serena y a sus amigas –la que ellas no pudieron terminar.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con ellas? –preguntó Darien observando a Serena y a sus amigas tendidas en el suelo, severamente lesionadas.

\- Ellas recibirán su merecido –dijo el Gran Maestro con voz ronca –Serán enviadas a otra dimensión junto a su creador. Ellas ya no tienen cabida en este mundo.

\- Chicas… -dijo Serena desesperada tratando de levantarse y de comunicarse con sus amigas –invoquemos a Tarkus…

\- Ya es tarde –dijo el Gran Maestro –Tarkus ahora les pertenece a ellas -Serena se desmayó al escuchar esas palabras.

El espectro usó sus poderes para elevar a Serena y a sus amigas por el aire para después hacer aparecer una especie de portal hacia otra dimensión debajo de ellas; parecían marionetas sin hilos.

\- ¿Hay algo que tengan qué decirles antes de que desparezcan? –preguntó el Gran Maestro.

Las chicas habían despertado al fin, sintiendo mucho dolor en sus cuerpos; vieron a sus otrora amigos, quienes las miraban fríamente.

\- Darien… -Serena trató de decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada qué decirle al que fue su novio.

\- Hasta nunca, Serena –luego él le lanzó un escupitajo en el rostro a la que había sido su novia, en señal de desprecio.

Haruka y las demás solamente se limitaron a mirarlas con el mismo desprecio que antes. Luego el Gran Maestro dejó caer a las chicas sobre el portal, siendo transportadas a través del portal sin saber hacia dónde serían enviadas.

\- Ahora que nos hemos desecho de ellas –prosiguió el Gran Maestro –deberán ir directamente a donde se encuentran el emperador del Japón y su familia y matarlos. ¿Entendido? –Los cinco asintieron –Ahora ¡Vayan! –de inmediato ellos se dirigieron directamente con destino al escondite donde se ocultaba la familia real.

Darien se transformó en un murciélago gigante, mientras que Hotaru, Michiru, Sestuna y Haruka se convirtieron en una especie de humo negro que viajó a la par de Darien en dirección a donde se escondía la familia real del Japón, la cual localizaron gracias a Darien y su percepción ultrasensorial.

* * *

Esa noche, en una residencia apartada de la capital, la familia real del Japón todavía estaba alojada en la casa del capitán de policía Takahashi, quien le había sido encomendada la tarea de proteger a la familia real a toda costa. Desde ahí, el emperador se comunicaba a toda la nación para demostrar que el gobierno sigue en pie, a pesar de las calamidades que habían sucedido. El capitán había tomado varias precauciones por si los Ángeles se aparecían cerca de su propiedad; tenía toda clase de armas a la mano: pistolas, rifles, escopetas, pistolas eléctricas, granadas, etc.

\- De nuevo les damos las gracias por habernos alojado en su casa –dijo la emperatriz a la esposa del capitán mientras servía el té.

\- Al contrario –la señora Takahashi le devolvió las gracias –después de todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente, es un honor tenerlos como huéspedes hasta que todo esto se disipe.

\- Realmente no sé si todo esto termine bien –admitió la emperatriz con pesimismo –mucha gente ha muerto y todo lo que queda es que mi esposo logre seguir con vida para que Japón no caiga en la anarquía. Él siempre me ha dicho "todo va a estar bien", pero empiezo a creer que, cada vez que alguien dice eso, algo malo sucederá; pareciera que esa frase está maldita.

\- Por favor, no piense de esa manera –dijo la señora Takahashi tratando de animarla, pero la emperatriz se quebró en llanto.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! –exclamó la soberana sin poder contenerse -¡¿Acaso si pienso positivo, algo bueno sucederá?! ¡He tratado de ponerme en plan positiva en lo que ha durado esta tragedia y no ha servido de nada! ¡A veces pienso que esto es solamente una horrible pesadilla, a veces es lo que quiero pensar, pero despierto y veo que todo lo que está sucediendo es real! ¡¿CUÁNDO ACABARÁ TODO ESTO?!

La señora Takahashi se quedó callada e impotente, pues en su interior sabía que las cosas han empeorado y dejado débil al gobierno y a sus instituciones; sin embargo, la única victoria que hubo contra los Ángeles le ha dado un respiro a la población, pero aún no sabían por cuanto tiempo las cosas permanecerían así de calmadas.

De repente, oyeron un ruido de vidrios rotos desde el patio trasero. El capitán sacó una escopeta, le puso balas y guardó un revólver en su bolsillo.

\- Escúchenme bien –dijo el capitán a su esposa, hijos, al emperador y a su familia –voy a distraerlos, y mientras lo hago, ustedes huirán lo más lejos posible.

\- ¡No, por favor, no lo hagas! –exclamó su esposa aterrada -¡Te necesito!

\- Lo sé –dijo el capitán, dándole un beso a su esposa en la frente –Pero mi vida es menos importante que la de ellos; además es una misión que me encomendaron las Sailor Guardians, y lo haré, aún si ello convenga arriesgar mi vida. ¿Comprendes?

La señora Takahashi escuchó las palabras de su marido, pero estaba renuente a aceptarlas. La pareja se dio un último abrazo, pero ella no quería desprenderse de él, por lo que los hijos de ellos la obligaron a desprenderse de él.

De repente, las luces se apagaron dejando la casa en la más absoluta oscuridad. Todos estaban aterrados, abrazando a sus seres queridos viendo para todas partes.

\- Qué encantadores –dijo una voz gélida entre la oscuridad. Cayó de pie frente al grupo y todos miraron a lo que parecía un ninja negro con ojos color escarlata. Todos se aterraron al verlo, mientras el capitán empuñaba su escopeta, asustado pero firme en su misión.

\- ¡No des un paso un paso más o juró que lo haré! –ordenó él con voz poderosa.

\- Muy valiente –dijo otra voz desde otro sitio: era una figura parecida a la medusa de la mitología griega –pero eso no será suficiente para detenernos.

\- Vamos a divertirnos un rato con ustedes antes de que mueran –dijo otra voz: una figura con armadura, una enorme espada y un enorme escudo.

\- Creo que empezaré primero con los niños –dijo una cuarta figura: tenía capucha, sus manos eran de huesos y empuñaba una guadaña doble.

\- Mientras tanto –dijo una voz masculina –yo me ocuparé de las mujeres –una figura alta, vestida elegantemente y con apariencia de vampiro apareció también, relamiéndose.

Se escuchó un gran grito que se extendió por toda la cuadra y asustó a los vecinos, quienes no sabían lo que estaba sucediendo en la residencia de los Takahashi; ni siquiera sabían que en ella se alojaba la familia imperial, pues habían permanecido fuera de la vista pública.

* * *

\- ¡Serena! ¡Serena! –gritó una voz tratando de hacer que Serena despertara -¡Despierta ya!

La de los odangos despertó adolorida y se levantó de donde se hallaba tirada. Al principio sus ojos no podían distinguir nada, pero poco a poco logró distinguir que estaban en un paraje helado y desértico, lleno de nieve y montañas. Serena comenzó a sentir un enorme frío y empezó a tiritar.

\- ¿Qué…? –preguntó Serena recuperando el conocimiento -¿Qué pasó? ¿Rei? –distinguió a la figura que la había despertado -¿Dónde estamos?

\- No lo sé –sonó otra voz; era Ami –pero sea el lugar donde estemos, parece que se aproxima una tormenta de nieve y está anocheciendo –dijo ella viendo las nubes que se aproximaban.

\- ¡Debemos apresurarnos en buscar un refugio! –exclamó Serena asustada.

\- ¡Oigan! –exclamó otra voz, la de Mina -¡Necesito que alguien me ayude a cargar a Lita! ¡Se encuentra inconsciente! –ella estaba cargando a Lita, quien estaba inconsciente después del mordisco que le dio Michiru.

\- ¡Yo voy! –exclamó Rei, poniendo el brazo de Lita sobre ella, levantándola entre las dos.

\- ¡Hay que apurar el paso para no ser enterradas en la nieve! –gritó Serena a las demás.

\- No sé a dónde dirigirnos –dijo Ami nerviosa –no veo nada de vida cerca.

\- ¿Entonces… es nuestro fin? –preguntó Mina con un nudo en la garganta; Ami no supo qué contestarle.

De repente, de la nada, apareció una figura tras ellas: un sujeto vestido con un grueso traje de esquimal, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, pasamontañas para cubrirse el rostro con excepción de los ojos, gafas para protegerse de la nieve, bufanda para cubrir su boca, guantes gruesos, botas con raquetas de nieve improvisadas y portaba un bastón de esquí.

\- Hola –dijo Ami al extraño -¿puedes ayudarnos? –El sujeto no dijo nada, pero hizo señas con las manos para indicar que lo siguieran. Él comenzó a caminar.

\- Parece que tendremos que seguirlo –dijo Serena no muy convencida.

\- No nos queda de otra –dijo Rei con decisión –No quiero quedarme aquí hasta que llegue la tormenta.

\- Tengo mucho frío, hambre y me duele todo el cuerpo –se quejó Mina mientras seguía cargando a Lita.

\- Todas estamos en las mismas condiciones, Mina –repuso Ami –Andando.

Y así, sin ninguna otra opción, las chicas siguieron al desconocido a través del paraje inhóspito antes de que la tormenta las alcanzara. ¿Llegarían a sobrevivir? ¿Qué pasará con ellas ahora que han sido reemplazadas por sus ex amigas y por el ex novio de Serena? Sigan en la misma sintonía hasta el próximo episodio. Ahí nos vemos. ¡Chau!


	31. La apuesta final

**31\. LA APUESTA FINAL**

Las chicas continuaban su penoso camino a través de la nieve, con fuertes vientos helados, siguiendo al sujeto desconocido, quien permaneció todo el tiempo en silencio. Ami, como poseía ataques de hielo, era la que mejor soportaba el clima, lo cual no podía decirse lo mismo de sus amigas: Serena utilizaba sus enormes alas para tratar de cubrirse, pero aun así su espalda quedaba al descubierto, haciendo que ella sintiera mucho frío. Mina y Rei tampoco la estaban pasando bien ya que, además de estar cargando a Lita aún inconsciente, tenían poca protección contra el frío.

En un momento del recorrido, debían detenerse para turnarse para cargar a Lita: Rei y Mina fueron sustituidas por Serena y Ami para que pudieran descansar de cargar a su compañera. Serena sintió cómo el enorme cabello de Lita le resultaba cálido.

Llegaron al pie de una montaña y comenzaron a escalar la ladera siguiendo de cerca al esquimal, mientras los vientos se hacían cada vez más intensos, lo cual indicaba que la tormenta se acercaba más y más. Ya de por sí estaban exhaustas y con los pies adoloridos y helados, ahora debían subir por un largo y sinuoso camino hasta quien sabe dónde las estaba llevando el desconocido.

\- ¡Oye! –gritó Rei al esquimal -¡¿Cuánto más falta?! –el esquimal no respondió, dedicándose solamente a caminar por la ladera. Rei lanzó un gruñido.

De repente, divisaron una luz proveniente de una cueva a unos cuantos metros sobre el nivel del mar. Justo en ese instante…

\- ¡Rápido! –gritó Ami a sus amigas -¡La tormenta ya casi está aquí! –Todas aceleraron el paso hasta lograr llegar a la entrada de la cueva.

El esquimal señaló una gran roca, la cual debían usar para cubrir la entrada. Dejaron a Lita a un lado y entre todos movieron la roca para tapar la entrada. Todas finalmente se sentían aliviadas y podían descansar. Sintieron una calidez dentro de la cueva que no habían sentido desde que vivían en el castillo en medio del mar.

\- ¡Finalmente! –suspiró aliviada Mina -¡Eso estuvo cerca!

\- Gracias –le dijo Rei al sujeto. Este solamente se les quedó mirando sin decir nada luego les indicó que lo siguieran.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Serena incrédula -¡¿Aún no hemos llegado?! –él negó con la cabeza y les indicó que lo siguieran.

\- De acuerdo –gruñó Ami con fastidio –sigamos –A Rei y a Mina les tocó cargar a Lita.

Continuaron caminando por la cueva hasta divisar una intensa luz, la cual se hacía más intensa conforme avanzaban. Al llegar al final, lo que vieron las sorprendió: era una especie de reproducción del cuarto central del castillo, pero más primitivo; había unas camas hechas de piedra con revestimiento de piel de animal alrededor de una enorme fogata central; en las paredes había distintas hierbas medicinales y vendajes. Un enorme baúl hecho de piedra contenía hielo en donde se guardaba la carne. Había varios calderos hechos de bronce; en otro cuarto había una forja y un cuarto de escultura.

\- ¡Guau! –exclamó Rei sorprendida –Parece que no te aburres aquí ¿verdad?

El sujeto señaló a Lita e indicó que la pusieran en una de las camas. La pusieron y el sujeto se le acercó, la examinó de cerca y presionó el botón que hacía que la armadura se desprendiera, dejando a Lita desnuda, mostrando las heridas en todo su cuerpo. Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver eso.

\- ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! –exclamó Serena estupefacta.

\- Espera un momento –dijo Mina con suspicacia –Además de nosotras, solamente existe una persona que sabe cómo funciona la armadura.

\- Eso quiere decir que… -dijo Rei y volteó hacia el sujeto.

Este procedió a quitarse la gorra, las gafas, el pasamontañas y la bufanda y dejó al descubierto su rostro: tenía el cabello y la barba larguísimos; sin embargo, aunque su rostro era más delgado, este era inconfundible: era Mefistófeles.

\- ¡¿TÚ?! –exclamaron las cuatro al unísono.

\- Parece que cada vez que ocurre algo extraño –dijo Mefistófeles tranquilamente –siempre nos encontramos.

\- ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? –preguntó Serena desconcertada.

\- He estado aquí durante dos meses –explicó él –Estuve igual que ustedes: desorientado, muerto de frío y hambriento. Afortunadamente no tuve que caminar tanto para hallar un hogar, pues aterricé justamente en la entrada de la cueva, la exploré y vi que tenía mucho espacio para albergar como a diez personas. Inmediatamente comencé a trabajar para hacerla lo más acogedora posible, en especial para poder sobrevivir las tormentas de nieve, que son muy comunes en estos días.

\- ¿Acaso dijiste dos meses? –preguntó incrédula Ami.

\- Eso fue lo que dije –confirmó él mientras preparaba, en un mortero de piedra que él mismo fabricó, un ungüento a base de hierbas –Resulta que estamos en otro tiempo, en el que un día de nuestra realidad es un mes de esta época.

\- ¿Y sabes en qué época estamos? –preguntó Rei. Justo en ese momento, Lita comenzó a despertar, sintiendo calor por la fogata; hizo leves movimientos pero sintió mucho dolor, por lo que no pudo moverse demasiado.

\- ¿Qué…? –preguntó Lita recuperando el conocimiento -¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me duele todo?

\- Hasta que por fin despertaste, dormilona –dijo Mefistófeles, lo que causó que Lita se asustara.

\- ¡¿TÚ?! –exclamó ella confundida y desorientada -¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

\- ¡Lita, cálmate! –se le acercó Mina tratando de tranquilizarla y se apresuró a explicarle -¡Mientras estabas inconsciente te cargamos y te trajimos aquí!

De repente, ella comenzó a recordar la batalla en el castillo contra Michiru y cómo esta le había atravesado el cuerpo con múltiples tentáculos en todo su cuerpo sin dañar sus órganos vitales y luego comenzó a recibir golpes de parte de ella. El rostro de Lita denotaba frustración, ira y dolor por lo sucedido y por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

\- Escucha –dijo Mefistófeles con el ungüento listo –voy a aplicarte esta pasta en tu cuerpo y poco a poco tus heridas irán sanando, pero te va a doler ¿de acuerdo? –ella solamente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza –aquí voy –comenzó a aplicarlo y ella, al principio soportó el dolor, pero luego este fue aumentando hasta que se hizo insoportable, al punto en que ella comenzó a quejarse y después a gritar de dolor –Sólo será al principio, pero poco a poco sentirás sus efectos.

\- Y volviendo a la pregunta anterior –le recordó Rei.

\- Oh, si –recordó él mientras le colocaba unos vendajes improvisados a Lita que dejó de moverse –Estamos en un lugar de la Antártida en 1912.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron las cinco horrorizadas.

\- Después de que terminé de acondicionar este sitio, decidí salir para ver algún atisbo de civilización, pero solamente encontré algunas especies de pingüinos. Luego vi unos cuerpos de exploradores que habían llegado y fallecieron, al igual que algunos cadáveres de ponies, los cuales habían muerto recientemente, pues aún estaban "frescos". Uno de los cadáveres llevaba consigo una bitácora siendo la última fecha escrita 1912.

\- Un momento –recordó Ami sus clases de historia –¿se tratará de la expedición británica que trató de llegar primero al Polo Sur antes que los noruegos?

\- Supongo –dijo Mefistófeles sin estar seguro –Así que me los traje para guardarlos en el baúl de piedra y encontré varios kits de primeros auxilios, aunque muy rudimentarios –Luego Mefistófeles preguntó –Ok, ¿Quién es la siguiente? –Nadie se atrevió a levantar la mano, hasta que fue Mina quien se animó –De acuerdo, Mina, colócate en esa cama y desvístete.

\- Ok –dijo ella nerviosa, procedió a desvestirse y se colocó en la cama.

\- Oye –intervino Ami –quisiera que nos contaras un poco sobre tu "hijo".

\- ¿Pericles? –dijo Mefistófeles mientras realizaba las curaciones a Mina –De seguro Katrina ya les contó su versión de cómo fue criado. Pero lo que no les dijo, es que en realidad, lo veía en secreto, pero adoptando diferentes identidades. Si el gran maestro se daba cuenta de que viajaba a la Tierra para saber cómo andaba, acabaría conmigo. Luego ella comenzó a meterle ideas en la cabeza, hasta el punto en que él me odiaba por, supuestamente, "no haberme preocupado por él", hasta que finalmente lo tuvo bajo su control total.

\- Síndrome de alienación parental –respondió Ami con amargura.

\- Así es –respondió Mefistófeles en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Lita ya calmada.

\- Significa –explicó Serena –que cuando los padres se divorcian, uno de los progenitores manipula la mente de sus hijos para que ellos se pongan en contra del otro progenitor.

\- ¡Eso es terrible! –exclamó Mina horrorizada -¡Auch!

\- Eso es lo que hacen los sociópatas –explicó Ami –como ya sabemos quiénes –ella le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Mefistófeles.

\- La verdad no lo niego –admitió él terminando de aplicar la curación –Ya está. ¿Quién sigue?

\- Yo –dijo Rei, quien procedió a quitarse la armadura con cuidado, ya que todo su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado.

\- La verdad –prosiguió Mefistófeles –nunca pensé que mi propio hijo terminaría por elegir a esa perra sociópata manipuladora –él suspiró –supongo que ella hizo un buen trabajo engañándonos a todos.

\- Ahora… ¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Serena angustiada al saber que estaban en otra época y en otro sitio.

\- Ojalá tuviera una respuesta –dijo Ami en voz baja –pero no se me ocurre nada.

\- Creo tener la solución –Mefistófeles fue a uno de los cuartos después de terminar de hacer las curaciones a Mina; regresó con un enorme libro negro que las chicas apenas habían visto en la batalla en el castillo.

\- Recuerdo que traías ese libro en el escondite –recordó Serena -¿De qué se trata?

\- _Impermissus Incantamentum_ –explicó él – La princesa Kakyu la hizo "desaparecer" y me dio un último mensaje: "Pase lo que pase, no dejes que nadie más se apropie de él". Tiene varias clases de encantamientos que solamente pueden utilizarse por seres con poderes como los suyos; yo no puedo usarlo, pues ya no poseo esos poderes.

\- Y nos necesitas para que podamos hacer funcionar el libro –replicó con cinismo Lita mientras reposaba en la cama.

\- Es la única forma, pues estuve revisando cuidadosamente cada uno de los hechizos del libro en mis ratos libres; pero especialmente hay dos que podrían ayudarnos a terminar de una vez por todas con los planes de dominación mundial.

\- Jejejeje –rió Mina de forma pícara.

\- Disculpa ¿me perdí de algo? –le espetó él.

\- ¿No ves que todo esto es una ironía? –explicó Mina –Primero íbamos a dominar el mundo y ahora debemos salvarlo, y me sorprende más viniendo de ti. Parece que te ablandaste desde que perdiste tus poderes.

Mefistófeles no dijo nada al respecto. Se había dado cuenta de que su personalidad había cambiado desde que le fueron arrebatados sus poderes: ahora se había vuelto más humano que antes.

\- Supongo que tienes razón –corroboró Mefistófeles –todo se volvió distinto. Desde que me convirtieron en mortal, he tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre la vida que he llevado y de todos los aciertos y errores que han sucedido. Hubiera querido cambiar muchas cosas –luego regresó al tema –De acuerdo, existen dos hechizos que nos conciernen más: el Hechizo de Transporte y el de Regeneración –luego comenzó a explicar –el de Transporte permite, como su nombre lo dice, transportarse a través del tiempo y el espacio a cualquier lugar y época; mientras que el segundo, permitirá revivir a alguien a quien deseas… siempre y cuando ofrezca su propia vida a cambio.

\- Su propia vida… -musitó Rei mientras era curada –realmente ya no tenemos nada más que perder.

\- Una forma de redención –dijo Ami pensativa –por una última vez podríamos hacer lo correcto.

\- Como dice el dicho –dijo Mina, mientras los demás esperaban que ella volviera a equivocarse como siempre, pero lo que dijo sorprendió a sus amigas –" _Muere siendo un héroe, o vive lo suficiente para convertirte en villano_ " –Finalmente Mina le había acertado a un dicho, aunque fuera por última vez.

\- Ok –dijo Mefistófeles -¿Quién sigue? –Ami levantó la mano –Quítate la ropa y recuéstate aquí –luego recordó otra cosa -¡Ah! Y hay otra cosa más: en el libro existe un apartado sobre cómo vencer al Gran Maestro –las chicas de inmediato salieron de su ensimismamiento y se quedaron viendo a Mefistófeles fijamente.

\- ¿Acaso lo sabías y nunca dijiste nada? –preguntó Serena, tratando de controlar su ira.

\- Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que me puse a estudiar el libro más detenidamente –prosiguió él –al parecer es uno de los secretos mejor guardados de todo el inframundo que nadie podía ni debería saber… pero al parecer alguien lo sabía y, de la forma más osada e inteligente posible, decidió ponerlo en el libro en forma de complicados acertijos para que no fuera tan obvio y el Gran Maestro no se diera cuenta de que su secreto mejor guardado, se hallaba en las copias que se hicieron de este libro.

\- ¿Y cuántas copias existen? –preguntó Lita.

\- Cuatro: solamente aquellos que son los más cercanos al Gran Maestro lo poseen, pero apuesto a que ninguno de esos cabrones se ha tomado la molestia de estudiarlo a profundidad, o si lo hicieron, ni saben una mierda cómo llevarlo a cabo.

\- ¡Vamos al grano! ¿Ok? –exclamó Rei impaciente -¿Cómo se combate al espectro?

\- Espera, hice una anotaciones por aquí –dijo Mefistófeles mientras buscaba en su abrigo de esquimal hasta que encontró una libreta de taquigrafía -¡Aquí está! –Comenzó a revisar sus apuntes y encontró los que estaba buscando –Para poder vencer al Gran Maestro, es preciso hacerlo en muerte, es decir, solamente las almas de aquellos que han sacrificado su vida por algo noble, podrán hacerle daño al Gran Maestro. Pero, si esto no resulta suficiente, entonces aquellos que posean poderes fuera de lo común podrán acabar el trabajo que iniciaron las que ofrecieron sus vidas en sacrificio.

Hubo un silencio mortal, con excepción de los sonidos de la fogata. Las chicas se quedaron pensativas sobre el proceso para acabar con el Gran Maestro; tendrían que utilizar el Hechizo de Regeneración para ofrecer sus vidas en sacrificio para revivir a sus amigos muertos y, de esa manera, poder traer de vuelta a las Outer Sailor Senshies para que puedan dar el golpe final al gran espectro.

\- También hay una advertencia: aquellos que sacrifiquen sus vidas, usando este hechizo, sus almas desaparecerán para siempre –En ese momento terminó de realizar las curaciones a Ami y dijo –Serena, sigues tú.

\- Ok –dijo Serena sin emoción y se recostó en la última cama; Mefistófeles comenzó a darle las curaciones.

\- Bueno –dijo Lita –Ahora sabemos qué debemos hacer.

\- No exactamente –intervino Mina -¿Cómo vamos a liberar a nuestras madres y al trío Starlights del Tártaro?

\- En lo que nos recuperamos podremos pensarlo detenidamente –dijo Rei sin preocuparse –No podremos hacerlo en estas condiciones.

\- Hay otra cosa que me preocupa –dijo Ami pensativa.

\- ¿Qué cosa, Ami? –preguntó Serena mientras recibía las curaciones de parte de Mefistófeles.

\- Me parece que deberíamos viajar de vuelta al momento en que todo esto ocurrió para que no vuelva a suceder –explicó Ami con seriedad.

\- ¿Te refieres a que… regresemos al momento en que… ya sabes? –preguntó nerviosa Mina, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Lita.

\- ¡Sí! –exclamó alegre Serena -¡De esta forma, tal vez volvamos a la normalidad!

\- Eso no pasará –les advirtió Mefistófeles –si regresan al momento en que todo esto inició, no afectará de ninguna forma a este tiempo –de repente el ambiente se volvió nuevamente callado.

\- No importa –dijo Ami con decisión –aún si no afecte a este tiempo, podremos evitar que surja esta catástrofe.

\- Listo –dijo Mefistófeles levantándose –Ya terminé con las curaciones; esto debería bastar para que las heridas comiencen a sanar; tardarán más o menos un mes en que estén completamente recuperadas.

\- ¡¿UN MES?! –rezongó Mina -¡¿Vamos a estar postradas en estas camas durísimas por un puto mes?!

\- ¿Tienes una mejor idea, Mina? –le cuestionó él –Además, un mes de esta época es un día de la que provienen. En unas dos semanas comenzarán a poder mover sus músculos. Ahora, si me disculpan –Mefistófeles lanzó un bostezo –estoy muy cansado por atenderlas a las cinco al mismo tiempo. Me voy a dormir; buenos días… o noches… o lo que sea. Descansen.

Mefistófeles se retiró a su cuarto, se cubrió con un enorme edredón hecho de piel de animal y se puso a dormir, dejando a las chicas en las camas de piedra, alrededor del fuego.

\- No logro acomodarme –se quejó Mina –pareciera que estoy sobre el suelo.

\- Ya deja de quejarte, Mina –le reprochó Rei –acomódate como puedas y duérmete.

\- Creo que una de nosotras ya se acomodó –dijo Lita al ver que Serena se quedó profundamente dormida y roncando.

\- Nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo –dijo Ami abrigándose con su capa, quedándose dormida.

Todas se quedaron dormidas con excepción de Lita ya que, al haber quedado inconsciente por un buen rato, no tenía sueño. Se quedó viendo el techo de la cueva, tratando de asimilar toda la información que les dio Mefistófeles con respecto al Hechizo de Regeneración. Luego se volteó a ver fijamente a sus amigas y, de repente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Todo esto es mi culpa… -dijo en voz baja mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el antiguo palacio imperial, ahora nuevo centro de poder de los nuevos Ángeles de la Muerte, Katrina y sus "creaciones", se encontraban en la sala principal, mientras elaboraraban un plan para poder controlar a las principales potencias mundiales,

\- De acuerdo, chicas, y también Darien –se dirigió a él –es hora de continuar con la "parte fuerte del show" si saben a lo que me refiero –luego desplegó un mapa sobre la mesa –Nuestros objetivos son: Estados Unidos, Rusia, Gran Bretaña, China y Arabia Saudita, y antes de que pregunten sobre este último, es debido a sus grandes reservas de petróleo. Pueden elegir uno de esos objetivos, o si quieren, los sorteamos.

\- Creo que mejor los sorteamos –sugirió Setsuna.

\- Está bien –dijo Katrina –vamos a sortearlos –sacó cinco canicas de colores: azul, amarillo, rosa, rojo y verde y las metió dentro de un bolso. Cada uno sacó una canica y vieron cuál le tocó a cada uno: A Darien le tocó la roja, a Hotaru la azul, a Sestuna la verde, a Michiru la rosa y a Haruka la amarilla.

\- De acuerdo –explicó Katrina –Darien, tu destino será Rusia; Hotaru los E.U., Setsuna China; Michiru Gran Bretaña y Haruka Arabia. Ahora, hagan lo que deben hacer y no muestren piedad.

Los cinco se fueron por sus propios medios a los destinos indicados.

\- Enorgullézcanme y enorgullezcan al Gran Maestro –dijo ella en voz baja.

* * *

Lo que había sucedido en Japón no fue pasado por alto en los demás países del planeta Tierra. Muchas naciones comenzaron a poner alertas en caso de los Ángeles de la Muerte invadieran sus territorios, preparando a sus fuerzas armadas para cualquier clase de contingencia que ocurriera. E incluso en algunos países se llegó al punto de implementar la Ley Marcial, lo cual causó desconfianza e irritación en sus habitantes, haciendo que la situación se volviera caótica.

* * *

En Washington, D.C., la Casa Blanca era un completo caos: el presidente, su gabinete y su Estado Mayor debatían acaloradamente sobre si debían utilizar su arsenal nuclear contra Japón para así poder acabar con esta amenaza de una vez por todas. Las agencias de inteligencia estaban en alerta máxima, haciendo que toda la población de los Estados Unidos se pusiera histérica. En ese momento todos estaban reunidos en el refugio subterráneo, custodiado por el Servicio Secreto.

\- ¡Señor presidente! –exclamó furioso el secretario de Defensa –¡Debemos utilizar nuestro arsenal nuclear antes de que nos eliminen!

De repente, un empleado de la Casa Blanca entró de repente a donde estaban todos reunidos.

\- ¡Señor presidente! –exclamó el empleado tratando de recuperar el aliento -¡Tiene que mirar las noticias, ya! –Encendieron una pantalla gigante y vieron las noticias quedando completamente estremecidos.

\- Hace unos minutos se han reportado cuatro ataques coordinados al mismo tiempo a las ciudades capitales de cuatro de los países clave del mundo: Londres, Pekín, Moscú y Riad. Se presume que los ataques fueron realizados por "Los Ángeles de la Muerte", los mismos que atacaron Japón y derrocaron a su gobierno… -de repente, las luces de estación de televisión comenzaron a parpadear y luego se fue la señal.

Y justo en ese momento, se acumularon nubes en el cielo de Washington hasta dejar la ciudad a oscuras, lo que alarmó a todo el gabinete.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! –exclamó alarmada la secretaria de Educación.

De repente, el búnker debajo de la Casa Blanca se puso a oscuras, quedando sin electricidad, haciendo que se activara la reserva de electricidad. Luego todo el lugar comenzó a sentirse sumamente helado; el presidente y todos los miembros del gabinete sentían una mezcla de frío y miedo, así como el personal del Servicio Secreto.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó con la calefacción?! –preguntó alarmado el presidente.

\- Iré en seguida a ver, señor –dijo su jefe de gabinete.

Luego se escucharon unos gritos provenientes del pasillo que conecta con la entrada principal del búnker y después una especie de sombra comenzó a moverse por el búnker. Los agentes desenfundaron sus armas con tal de proteger al presidente, pero ningún entrenamiento que habían recibido los había preparado para lo que venía.

Una enorme figura de unos dos metros de alto, con una enorme túnica negra, manos huesudas que empuñaban una guadaña doble y que no se le veían los pies se acercó a los agentes. Estos comenzaron a disparar contra la figura pero las balas no le hacían ningún daño; el espectro empuñó la guadaña con ambas manos y, de un solo tajo, despedazó a los agentes partiéndolos a la mitad; algunos aún seguían vivos, por lo que los decapitó y encogió sus cabezas, guardándolas en un bolsillo de su enorme túnica como recuerdo.

El presidente y todo su gabinete se hallaban encerrados en el cuarto de reuniones, que era a prueba de balas, pero no de espectros malignos, por lo que fácilmente pudo atravesar los gruesos vidrios.

\- ¡Ayúdenos! –exclamó asustado el presidente llamando por el altavoz, pero nadie atendió a su llamado -¡Auxilio!

\- Ahórrate saliva –dijo el espectro con voz gélida –porque todos ustedes –se quitó la capucha para que todos pudieran ver su rostro: era el de una niña, con piel pálida, cabello color azabache y aterradores ojos amarillos, no siendo otra persona que Hotaru –¡SERÁN MIS VÍCTIMAS! –las pupilas los ojos de Hotaru se dilataron hasta volverse del tamaño de enormes platos, volviéndose de color negro, sin brillo; su mirada se ensombreció y su boca adquirió forma de "O". Todos lanzaron gritos de terror al ver que el espectro les mostraba a cada uno ilusiones, primero de sus más profundos deseos, para luego transformarse en sus más profundos y horribles temores, haciendo que, finalmente todos cayeran muertos de miedo, literalmente.

Al cabo de un rato, Hotaru se comunicó con los demás, en medio del búnker vacío y oscuro.

\- Chicos –dijo Hotaru con el reloj de su muñeca –El águila ha sido derribada y sus polluelos ahora son solo omelette.

\- Excelente –era la voz de Katrina mostrando orgullo –Ahora cada uno de ustedes tomarán el mando de cada país usando a los espectros del inframundo y tienen el poder de controlar las mentes de los mortales para terminar el trabajo, así que… ¡VAYAN Y PROPAGUEN EL NUEVO REINO DEL GRAN MAESTRO!

En los días siguientes, los nuevos Ángeles de la Muerte se dedicarían a propagar su reino de terror a todos los confines de la Tierra sin que ninguno fuera pasado por alto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la otra época, ya pasó un mes desde que las chicas aterrizaron en la Antártida y ya se hallaban completamente recuperadas debido a la medicina preparada por Mefistófeles, ahora debían llevar a cabo dos misiones: primero debían viajar al momento en que comenzó la cadena de acontecimientos que derivaron en el nacimiento de los Ángeles de la Muerte, y después, llevar a cabo el Hechizo de Regeneración para hacer que sus amigos vuelvan a ser los de antes, teniendo que sacrificar sus propias vidas.

Todas prepararon sus armas y se vistieron para esta ocasión: se encontrarían cara a cara con sus yo transformadas en las Sailor Guardians.

\- De acuerdo –dijo Ami –debemos interceptarlas en el momento en que nos separamos.

\- Y yo en el momento en que me capturan –apuntó Lita.

\- Las llevamos a un cuarto aparte –continuó Rei –Y les contamos absolutamente todo.

\- ¡Un momento! –interrumpió Serena -¿Cómo van a creer nuestra historia si no tenemos pruebas que la respalden?

Serena había dado en el clavo. Necesitarían pruebas para dar soporte a su historia, pero nadie sabía cómo lo harían.

\- Me parece que deberán hacer una grabación de todo lo que ha sucedido para poder mostrárselos a sus contrapartes –sugirió Mefistófeles.

\- De acuerdo –dijo Mina y se acercó a Mefistófeles –Tú te encargarás de eso.

\- ¡¿YO?! –exclamó él confundido -¡¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo?!

\- Porque tú puedes pasar más desapercibido que nosotras –respondió Lita –Además, no tienes que grabarlo todo, sino solamente los momentos clave.

Mefistófeles comenzó a protestar, pero de nada le sirvió, así que tuvo que resignarse a ser él quien consiga la evidencia para que las chicas puedan probar a las Sailor Guardians del peligro que se avecina.

\- Y para que veas que somos buenas contigo –dijo Lita mientras sacaba una mini cámara de su armadura –con esto podrás grabar el material necesario para las evidencias. No hay límite de espacio.

\- Bueno –dijo él sin estar convencido del plan –Ahora necesitaré que ustedes se junten en un círculo, tomadas de las manos y se enfoquen en el momento y lugar exactos de donde inició todo; si no están todas en sincronía, no funcionará. Deben estar bien concentradas para que se abra un portal, el cual me enviará al lugar.

Las chicas se tomaron de las manos y formaron un círculo; comenzaron a recordar el momento en que ellas entraron al edificio para buscar a los maleantes responsables de la violación y tortura de Lita. De repente, un haz de energía apareció en el suelo hasta formarse una especie de agujero negro. Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver el portal que ellas crearon.

\- De acuerdo –explicó Mefistófeles –regreso pronto –luego él entró al portal con la cámara que le proporcionó Lita; ellas esperaron alrededor de una hora, hasta que se abrió otro portal en el techo de la cueva, apareciendo Mefistófeles con la cámara.

\- ¡Eso fue rápido! –dijo Rei sorprendida.

\- Ya les dije sobre el tiempo de esta época en comparación con la otra –le recordó él –Ya tengo la evidencia grabada, ahora es turno de que todos nosotros nos dirijamos al momento y lugar para mostrarles a sus otras yo la evidencia.

\- ¿Listas? –preguntó Serena a sus amigas.

Todas empezaron a sentir diversas emociones al saber que tendrían que verse cara a cara con sus versiones Sailor, pero recordaron que necesitaban hacer eso para poder evitar otra catástrofe en la otra época, evitar que se volviera a repetir.

\- Lista –dijo Ami tras la máscara.

\- Yo también –dijo Rei tras su máscara.

\- Igualmente –dijo Lita.

\- Hagámoslo –dijo Mina.

Y así, ellas y Mefistófeles se metieron por el portal hacia el momento y lugar en que todo este embrollo inició para encontrarse con las Sailor Guardians y prevenir otro desastre.

* * *

 **Estamos casi cerca del final de la historia. Para saber cómo terminará, sigan al pendiente porque aún tendrán mucho que hacer para con los nuevos Ángeles de la Muerte, las Sailor Guardians, Katrina y el Gran Maestro. Nos vemos. Chau.**


	32. Evitando un nuevo desastre

**32\. EVITANDO UN NUEVO DESASTRE**

Una noche, había nubes que pronosticaban una fuerte lluvia y como a las 19:00 horas recibieron un llamado de que una peligrosa banda estaba acechando en donde había unas bodegas abandonadas, e inmediatamente se pusieron en acción, se transformaron y acudieron a donde se hallaba la policía.

\- ¡Sailor Scouts! ¡Por acá! –le indicó el sargento que estaba a cargo de la operación. Era alto fornido, de entre 30 y 40 años, musculoso y con canas en las patillas. Ellas se le acercaron. –Escuchen este es el plan: Ustedes irán por la parte trasera, mientras nosotros entraremos por el frente y cuando salgan ellos de ahí, los atraparemos. ¿Está claro?

\- ¡Entendido jefe! –afirmó Sailor Moon.

Las Sailor Scouts y la policía tomaron caminos distintos: mientras la policía se dirigía al sitio, repentinamente vieron que la calle estaba bloqueada por un camión de gasolina, por lo que se vieron impedidos para acudir a ayudar a las Sailor Scouts. Entonces al llegar, esperaron un rato esperando la llegada de la policía y en ese momento recibieron una llamada por el celular:

\- ¡Sailor Scouts! –exclamó el sargento -¡Estamos varados en la avenida principal! Ustedes tendrán que adelantarse, nosotros las alcanzaremos tan pronto como podamos. –Luego colgó.

\- No nos queda de otra. Tendremos qué adentrarnos por nuestra cuenta. –dijo Sailor Mars.

\- Muy bien, nos separaremos –indicó Sailor Mercury –Y recuerden: cualquier cosa, llamen a través del intercomunicador.

A Sailor Moon no le agradó la idea de ir por separados a ese lugar, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Era un espacio muy amplio, sucio, oscuro y maloliente, pues ese lugar había sido una bodega para almacenar carne. Cada Sailor Scout tomó un camino diferente, pero también debían caminar con cuidado pues el lugar estaba a punto de derrumbarse, ya que la estructura del edificio era muy débil.

\- Prepárense –dijo una voz masculina –ahí viene una de ellas. Le daremos una pequeña sorpresa.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos Sailor Jupiter sintió un escalofrío extraño, pues creía que alguien la estaba observando; repentinamente escuchó un sonido y al voltearse sintió un alivio, pues solamente se trataba de una rata, pero de repente sintió algo en su boca y en su cuerpo: un par de manos la agarraban con fuerza y fue arrastrada hacia una habitación, fue arrojada al piso y se prendió una luz: era la pandilla que estaban buscando. Eran seis maleantes en total.

\- Hola preciosidad –dijo uno de los maleantes. Era alto, fornido, y lleno de tatuajes y la miraba con placer.

\- ¿Acaso no saben quién soy yo? –amenazó Sailor Jupiter mientras se levantaba.

\- Por supuesto –se levantó otro sujeto sonriendo, quien era rechoncho y calvo –eres la gran Sailor Jupiter, justo con la que queremos "jugar".

\- Nada más acérquense y ya verán cómo les-

Pero justo en ese momento, una sombra pasó rápidamente, haciendo desaparecer a Sailor Jupiter, dejando a los maleantes asustados y confundidos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! –preguntó uno de ellos aterrado.

\- ¡¿A dónde se fue?! –preguntó otro asustado.

\- Ustedes pagarán por sus crímenes, cabrones –dijo una voz gélida por entre las sombras, haciendo que todos se asustaran y voltearan para todas partes, sacando sus armas y apuntando hacia todos lados; se escuchó el sonido de un arma cargándose y, desde las sombras, comenzó a disparar contra los criminales, asesinándolos en el acto.

\- Con eso será suficiente –dijo la voz y desapareció.

* * *

Cerca de ahí se encontraba Sailor Mercury quien, al ver las luces intermitentes y los sonidos de balazos, se aterró de que algo horrible le hubiera ocurrido a su amiga, por lo que se comunicó con sus amigas.

\- ¡CHICAS! –exclamó la peliazul a través de su comunicador -¡¿escucharon eso?!

\- ¡¿De dónde proviene?! –exclamó Sailor Moon preocupada.

\- ¿Y Lita? –preguntó Sailor Mars.

\- No he podido contactarme con ella –dijo Sailor Mercury preocupada; justo en ese momento escuchó unos ruidos raros provenientes de todas partes -¿Pero qué…? –luego desapareció como si nada.

\- ¿Ami? ¡¿Ami?! –exclamó Sailor Venus aterrada -¡Chicas, algo no está bien aquí!

\- ¡Hay que buscarlas antes de que…! –exclamó Sailor Mars, pero también desapareció misteriosamente.

\- ¡¿Rei?! –exclamó Sailor Moon mortificada -¡Por favor, dime algo Rei! ¡Habla!

\- ¡No logro contactarme con ella ni con las demás! –exclamó Sailor Venus -¡Serena, hay que…! –pero también ella desapareció del comunicador.

\- ¡MINA! –exclamó Sailor Moon aterrada y al borde de las lágrimas -¡CHICAS! ¡DÓNDE ESTÁN! ¡NO ME DEJEN SOLA! –pero en ese momento, sintió que algo la arrastraba hacia algún sitio desconocido.

* * *

Sailor Moon comenzó a despertar, sintiéndose mareada y sin poder recordar qué fue lo último que sucedió.

\- ¡Ayyy! ¡Mi cabeza! –luego sus ojos comenzaron a distinguir formas y notó que se encontraba dentro de una jaula -¡¿Qué demon…?! –su corazón se aceleró al ver que se encontraba en una enorme bodega húmeda y fría; cerca de ella se encontraban sus amigas, inconscientes y también encerradas en jaulas -¡Chicas, despierten! –exclamó Sailor Moon, haciendo que las demás comenzaran a despertar.

\- ¡Auch! –exclamó Sailor Mars levantándose y recuperando el conocimiento -¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estamos?

\- ¿Qué pasó? –dijo Sailor Jupiter -¿Qué es todo esto?

\- ¿Pero quién hizo esto? –preguntó extrañada Sailor Mercury.

\- ¿Cómo terminamos aquí? –preguntó confundida Sailor Venus.

En ese momento, se oyeron unas risas de algún sitio, lo que provocó que las Sailor Guardians se estremecieran sin saber de dónde provenían. Pero lo que estaban a punto de ver, sería algo que nunca olvidarían.

Sobre ellas apareció una nube negra que se acercó a donde estaba Sailor Moon, la cual poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma: una figura alta, cuerpo sensual, voluptuosa, piel completamente pálida, ojos amarillos con unas ojeras rojas, dos larguísimos mechones de cabello con odangos color negro, una larga cola y unas enormes alas de murciélago; estaba vestida con un traje de cuero ceñido al cuerpo, botas altas de color negro, guantes largos con los dedos descubiertos dejando ver unas garras negras. Empuñaba un enorme báculo con forma de cráneo.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?! –exclamó asustada Sailor Moon.

\- ¿Acaso no me reconoces, Serena Tsukino? –dijo el ser tranquilamente esbozando una sonrisa socarrona, haciendo que la Sailor Guardian se aterrara al saber que esa cosa conocía su nombre.

\- Espera –dijo Sailor Mercury, sacando su computadora portátil para tratar de identificar a ese ser, pero lo que descubrió la dejó en estado de shock –No puede ser… -su rostro se descompuso al darse cuenta de la identidad del ser –Esa cosa… ¡ES SERENA!.

Un relámpago sonó afuera y todas las demás volvieron a ver a la criatura, completamente incrédulas: efectivamente tenía su mismo peinado y su voz era más adulta, pero no había dudas, era Serena Tsukino, pero completamente cambiada. La versión maligna comenzó a reír malévolamente.

\- ¡¿Pero… pero… cómo… cuándo… por qué…?! –preguntaba histérica Sailor Moon; no hallaba las palabras para lo que estaba viendo frente a ella. Era ella misma, pero muy cambiada.

\- ¡¿De verdad esa cosa es Serena, Ami?! –preguntó Sailor Venus incrédula -¡¿Esa cosa no se habrá descompuesto?!

\- ¡Ya lo hice tres veces y confirmó que es Serena! –exclamó Sailor Mercury comenzando a perder la paciencia.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un rato, querida Serena? –dijo la Serena maligna mientras sacaba su larga lengua que estaba a punto de tocar la mejilla de la Sailor Guardian.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA! –exclamó Sailor Jupiter -¡CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE DE JÚPITER! –pero antes de que ella lanzara su ataque, un potente ataque eléctrico salió de algún lugar, impactando a la castaña, quien gritó de dolor y cayó semiinconsciente.

\- ¡SAILOR JUPITER! –exclamaron las Sailor Guardians.

\- Ni siquiera lo intentes, Lita Kino –dijo una voz gélida de algún sitio. Todas, excepto Serena maligna, voltearon para todas partes; de repente, una enorme figura apareció desde el techo de la bodega y fue aterrizando suavemente hasta ponerse frente a Sailor Jupiter.

Era una criatura alta, piel pálida, con una enorme y esponjada cabellera plateada espinosa, su ojo derecho era color escarlata mientras que el izquierdo era un implante biónico. Vestía desde el cuello hasta los pies con una armadura robótica color negro ajustada a la forma de su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Y tú quién eres?! –exclamó Sailor Jupiter recuperando el conocimiento al ver a la criatura frente a ella, que le dirigía una mirada de desprecio.

\- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! –exclamó Sailor Mercury perpleja.

\- ¡¿Quién es ella, Ami?! –preguntó Sailor Mars.

\- ¡ES LITA! –exclamó la peliazul y todas se quedaron mirando a la enorme figura que estaba frente a Sailor Jupiter, quien estaba escandalizada y confundida al verse a sí misma, pero con distinta apariencia.

\- ¡NO! –exclamó la Sailor Guardian del trueno sin dar crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba -¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

\- ¡CÁLMATE! –gritó la Lita malvada -¡Será mejor que lo vayas creyendo, porque yo soy tú!

\- ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla! –exclamó Sailor Venus, al borde de una crisis nerviosa, al no poder dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo -¡Debe ser un sueño! ¡Una trampa! ¡Una ilusión!

\- Todo esto es más real de lo que imaginas, querida amiga –dijo otra voz de otro lugar, haciendo que la Sailor Guardian del amor sintiera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo –Y creeme –luego apareció sobre la jaula donde se hallaba encerrada la rubia –se pondrá peor.

Una tercera criatura se apareció frente a la Sailor Guardian: era media-alta, cabello largo y color platinado, piel pálida como las otras, ojos amarillos como la primera; vestía una chaqueta militar color negro y por debajo un chaleco militar color marrón, guantes negros sin dedos, pantalones grises, botas altas negras y, sobre su cabeza, una boina militar negra con un emblema plateado en forma de calavera. En su espalda traía un rifle automático AA 12.

\- Supongo… que… tú… eres… yo… ¿v-v-v-verdad? –preguntó Sailor Venus aterrada al verse a sí misma frente a frente.

\- Acertaste –dijo la Mina malvada con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro; sacó lo que pareció ser un brazo humano cercenado y comenzó a darle mordiscos, haciendo que las Sailor Guardians se asquearan y horrorizaran. Sailor Venus se llevó ambas manos a la boca -Perdón ¿gustas? –la Mina malvada le ofreció un pedazo del brazo, pero la Sailor Guardian negó rotundamente con la cabeza y con el rostro pálido.

\- No puedo creer que me haya convertido en… eso –dijo Sailor Venus en voz baja tratando de no vomitar.

\- Serena –dijo Lita malvada a su amiga al ver su reloj de pulsera –Ami y Rei ya llegaron con los invitados.

\- Excelente –dijo Serena maligna y se dirigió a las Sailor Guardians –Alégrense chicas, porque no estarán solas, pues traemos unos invitados para que las acompañen.

\- ¿A qué se refieren? –cuestionó Sailor Mercury. Justo en ese momento se escuchó una voz.

\- Me refiero, Ami –dijo una voz muy familiar –a que todos ustedes pronto sabrán a qué hemos venido.

\- Pero para ello –dijo otra voz –decidimos traer a toda la "familia".

De la oscuridad aparecieron otras dos figuras: una de ellas vestida con una intimidante armadura samurái repleta de púas color negra, con un casco con cuernos, máscara con la forma del rostro de un dragón y sandalias. La otra figura vestía de negro de pies a cabeza: chaqueta, camisa, guantes, pantalones, botas con espuelas de plata, una larga capa, una capucha, sombrero de fieltro de ala ancha y, para rematar, una máscara de médico de la peste negra color blanco con espejuelos.

\- Ustedes deben ser nosotras –repuso Sailor Mars con seriedad y nerviosismo –¿No es así?

\- Pero… ¿cuál es cuál? –preguntó Sailor Mercury atemorizada.

Las dos figuras se quitaron sus máscaras y dejaron sus rostros al descubierto: la del traje samurái mostró una larga cabellera negra, piel pálida, ojos color escarlata y horrendas quemaduras del lado izquierdo de su rostro, lo que horrorizó a la Sailor Guardian del fuego. Mientras tanto, la otra dejó al descubierto su rostro: su cabello corto y espinado como el de un científico loco color celeste, piel pálida y unos aterradores ojos con las pupilas casi transparentes, mostrando los puntos negros de sus ojos llamativos, haciendo que la Sailor Guardian del agua se estremeciera, y más aún porque esta sacó una licorera y comenzó a beber de ella.

\- ¡¿Cómo fue que nos convertimos en ustedes?! –exclamó Sailor Mars cada vez más confundida.

\- Antes de explicarles todo –dijo la Ami malvada con voz gélida –aquí están los otros invitados.

Hizo un movimiento con su capa y, de la nada, aparecieron cinco personas conocidas y dos animales: eran Tuxedo Mask, los dos felinos Luna y Artemis y las Outer Sailor Senshies.

\- ¡Darien! ¡Chicas! –exclamó Sailor Moon -¡¿Qué fue lo que les hicieron?!

\- Sólo los noqueamos para poder traerlos aquí con ustedes, porque a ellos también les concierne –respondió la Rei maligna –cuando despierten, sus preguntas serán respondidas.

Poco a poco fueron recuperando la conciencia y despertaron confundidos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Tuxedo Mask.

\- Mejor enciérralos también antes de que terminen de despertar –le sugirió Lita a Serena; ella hizo aparecer jaulas como las de las Sailor Gurdians y los encerró a ellos también.

\- ¡¿Dónde estamos?! –exclamó alterada Sailor Uranus.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! –exclamó furiosa Sailor Pluto.

\- ¡Chicas! –exclamó asustada Sailor Saturn -¡¿Qué pasó?!

\- Esas criaturas –dijo Sailor Mercury tímidamente –somos nosotras.

Las Outer Sailor Senshies, Tuxedo Mask y los dos felinos se quedaron estupefactos al ver a los seres que los encerraron y los compararon con las Sailor Inner Senshies. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

\- ¡¿Acaso esto es una broma de mal gusto?! –exclamó Sailor Neptune, pero cuando estaba buscando su espejo, se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía -¡¿Qué hicieron con nuestras armas?!

\- ¿Se refieren a estas? –dijo Serena y mostró la espada de Haruka, el espejo de Michiru, el báculo de Setsuna y la lanza de Hotaru en sus manos. Las Outer se sentían indefensas sin sus armas.

\- Ahora que ya tenemos toda su atención –dijo Mina seria–es hora de hablar en serio.

\- En realidad no venimos a hacerles daño –comenzó a explicar Ami –La razón por la que estamos aquí es porque venimos de otro tiempo –sacó la cámara que usó Mefistófeles para grabar las pruebas –Les mostraremos un video que, tal vez, responderá a todas sus preguntas. Pónganse cómodos.

\- Y les advierto –dijo Lita fríamente –lo que vendrá a continuación no va a ser nada agradable de ver.

* * *

Ami echó a andar la cámara, proyectando la imagen en una de las paredes de la bodega. Las imágenes eran bastante claras y nítidas. La grabación inició en la parte donde Sailor Jupiter era secuestrada y posteriormente agredida por los maleantes y después violada sin piedad; todos, excepto los Ángeles, estaban horrorizados por las escenas explícitas de violencia y violación, especialmente Sailor Jupiter, cuyo rostro adquirió una expresión de terror: tenía los ojos muy abiertos, se llevó ambas manos en la boca, temblaba de miedo y estaba al borde de las lágrimas. La Lita malvada también sentía por dentro los mismos sentimientos que su otra yo, pero lo disimulaba aparentando no sentir ninguna emoción.

\- ¡BASTA! –gritó Sailor Jupiter al borde de la histeria -¡YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR VIENDO MÁS!

\- ¡Debes hacerlo! –exclamó Lita enfática -¡Esto es muy importante para todos!

Luego pasó la parte donde Sailor Jupiter se encuentra con Mefistófeles y éste le otorgó los poderes de la Lita malvada y luego cómo ocurrió la masacre en el antro y su renuncia de las Sailor Guardians. Todas sintieron una enorme repugnancia, en especial Sailor Saturn, quien era la más joven del grupo.

\- No es posible… -dijo Sailor Jupiter en voz baja hecha un mar de lágrimas con la cabeza agachada y de rodillas.

\- Y esto apenas es el principio –dijo Rei malvada –Segundo acto.

Después pasaron el ataque al templo Hikawa por parte de los Yakuza, la herida de Rei, su traslado al hospital su encuentro con Mefistófeles, la huida del hospital, el ataque contra los Yakuza, la muerte del líder… y del padre de Rei, lo que hizo que Sailor Mars se consternara al ver que mataría a su propio padre, además de también renunciar a las Sailor Guardians.

Todos quedaron destrozados por lo que vieron, especialmente Sailor Mars, quien estaba lloriqueando sujetándose la cabeza y negando con ella, sin poder creer lo que había visto. Luego hizo una pregunta apremiante a su yo maligna.

\- ¿Por qué asesiné a mi padre? –preguntó Sailor Mars en voz baja aún en llanto.

\- Nuestro padre –respondió Rei maligna con amargura –se asoció con los yakuza para seguir financiando su campaña política y ahora él está atado a ellos de por vida, y por ende, tú también.

Esta respuesta destruyó a Sailor Mars emocionalmente y sus amigos no tenían palabras de consuelo para su amiga, quien cayó en una profunda depresión. A partir de ahí ya no prestaría atención a lo que vendría después.

\- Ahora viene el tercer acto –dijo Mina –Y les sugiero que tengan a la mano sus bolsas de vómito.

Luego siguió la parte del secuestro en el aeropuerto, el combate entre Sailor V y Dark Agency, el secuestro de esta, el combate en la pista de aterrizaje, la persecución aérea, la transformación al ser maligno, la masacre dentro del avión, el escape y la renuncia del grupo.

Todos se sintieron asqueados y sus rostros estaban pálidos por lo "gore" de esta escena, especialmente Sailor Venus, quien sacó la cabeza por entre los barrotes de su jaula y comenzó a vomitar. Estaba más pálida que el resto de sus amigas, pues se había convertido en un zombie come-carne humana. Los otros Ángeles tampoco sabían de lo ocurrido por lo que había sucedido esa ocasión, por lo que al principio sintieron cierta repugnancia.

\- Sigue el cuarto acto –dijo Ami maligna, mientras seguía bebiendo de la licorera.

Se mostró la reunión de las Sailor Guardians restantes con sus familias revelándoles su secreto, el secuestro de Ami, la tortura y violación hacia ella, la aparición de Mefistófeles, el enfrentamiento entre esta y los secuaces de Mercurius y el encuentro entre madres e hijas en el techo, las primeras ya transformadas en Sailor Guardians.

\- ¿Nuestras madres… -preguntó Sailor Mercury desconcertada –tomaron nuestro lugar?

\- No puedo creer que mi mamá se convirtiera en una Sailor Guardian –dijo Sailor Venus sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

\- Después viene el quinto acto –dijo Serena –Y habrá un muerto entre los buenos.

Vino el secuestro de Darien, el derrumbe del edificio Mugen, la batalla entre las Sailor Guardians y los Ángeles de la Muerte, la muerte de Sailor Moon, a manos de sus ex amigas y su conversión a su versión maligna.

Sailor Moon quedó hecha un mar de lágrimas al ver esa escena, ya que no esperaba que fuera asesinada, revivida y después convertida en el ser maligno que estaba junto a ella.

Luego siguieron: el asesinato de sus amigos: Wanda, Andrew, Richard, Alan, Katherine, el ex novio de Lita y la maestra Haruna; la destrucción de los edificios clave de defensa de Japón, del gobierno japonés y el enfrentamiento y muerte de las Outer Sailor Senshies, lo cual consternó a las chicas, al ver que terminarían asesinando a sus propias amigas. Las Outer se quedaron completamente perplejas. Después el enfrentamiento entre los Ángeles y las Sailor Guardians (las madres de Ami y Mina y el trío Starlights), terminando en una derrota por parte de los Ángeles. Después el enfrentamiento en el castillo, la traición de Katrina y la conversión de las Outer y de Darien en los nuevos Ángeles de la Muerte y su exilio a la Antártida.

* * *

Finalmente la "película" terminó y Serena maligna chasqueó los dedos haciendo que las jaulas desaparecieran. Todos se pusieron de pie, perplejos, confundidos y desorientados, excepto Sailor Mars, quien aún no se recuperaba de la noticia de que su padre se asociara con la mafia.

\- Estamos sin palabras –dijo Tuxedo Mask –Entonces… ¿Esto hubiera pasado… si ustedes no hubieran intervenido?

\- Queremos evitar que ocurra otra catástrofe como la que ocurrió en nuestra época –dijo Serena maligna –Y no cometan los mismos errores que nosotras; no pasa ni un solo momento en que no nos arrepintamos de las decisiones que hemos tomado. Es por eso que queremos hacer lo correcto para nosotras y para todos.

\- Entonces –intervino Artemis -¿Hay que destruir a ese falso policía para evitar un nuevo desastre?

\- Así es –aconsejó Ami –Y, por favor, ya no acepten más encargos de la policía, ustedes no son para hacer ese trabajo. Es mejor que se retiren a tiempo y disfruten de la vida al lado de sus familias.

\- Una cosa -preguntó Sailor Mercury - Si ustedes vienen de otro tiempo ¿Cómo es que no han vuelto a ser las mismas que eran antes? Ahora que impidieron que esta tragedia se volviera a repetir, es lógico que ustedes regresaran a la normalidad.

\- Tocaste un punto importante -confirmó Ami maigna -Lamentablemente es más complicado que eso. El tiempo nuestro y el suyo son paralelos, sin que uno afecte al otro, por eso aún seguimos siendo las mismas. ¿Comprendes? -Sailor Mercury asintió.

Rei maligna se acercó a Sailor Mars, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada y abrazada de las piernas; la levantó del suelo y ambas se miraron a los ojos.

\- Escucha, Rei –dijo Rei a Sailor Mars poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros –Sé cómo te sientes, pues yo también sentí lo mismo al saber esa noticia. No quiero seguir echando más sal a la herida, pero hay algo que deberás hacer para hacerle pagar a tu papá por haber hecho esa nefasta alianza –Rei sacó de su armadura unos documentos y se los entregó a las Sailor del fuego.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Sailor Mars desganada.

\- Son los documentos que muestran las transferencias financieras hechas por la mafia a su campaña -explicó Rei -Son bastante comprometedores, así que deberás denunciarlo a la policía para que inicien una investigación y así poder llevarlo ante la justicia. Será un verdadero escándalo, así que tal vez deberás mudarte a otra parte o cambiar de identidad, esa será decisión tuya. Es mejor eso a que cometas el mismo error que yo.

Sailor Mars poco a poco fue recuperando la compostura. Sabía que, a partir de la información proporcionada por su yo maligna, nunca se recuperaría por completo. Las otras Sailor Guardians se les quedaron mirando, pues nada de lo que le dijeran a su amiga sería suficiente para animarla.

\- Si te preguntan de dónde los sacaste, les dices que un empleado anónimo te los proporcionó ¿entendiste? –dijo Rei. Sailor Mars asintió.

\- Si llegan a verse con Mefistófeles ofreciéndoles poderes –les recordó Lita –Rechácenlos y acudan a sus amigas siempre; no confíen en los extraños que les estén ofreciendo milagros sólo por venganza –Las Sailor Guardians asintieron entendiendo el mensaje proporcionado por los Ángeles de la Muerte.

\- Comprendemos –dijo Luna con seriedad –Ahora sabemos lo que hay que hacer y lo que no hay que hacer.

\- En ese caso –dijo Mina maligna –nuestra misión se acaba aquí, ya no tenemos más que hacer.

Ya estaban a punto de marcharse, cuando recordaron que tenían una última cosa que decir.

\- Y una cosa más –dijo Serena maligna con seriedad –Este encuentro permanecerá únicamente entre nosotros. No podrán ni deberán comentarlo con absolutamente nadie.

\- Dicho de otra forma –dijo enfática Ami maligna –Este encuentro nunca sucedió, nunca nos conocieron, nunca hablaron con nosotras, nunca vieron lo que vieron y aquí no sucedió nada. Confiamos en ustedes.

Las Sailor Guardians ahora tenían un nuevo trabajo: eliminar a este ser que se hace pasar por policía y después retirarse de ser las Sailor Guardians permanentemente; Rei tenía una misión extra: denunciar a su propio padre ante las autoridades por nexos con el crimen organizado.

\- ¡Esperen! –exclamó Sailor Moon haciendo que las malignas se detuvieran -¿Cómo se hacen llamar ustedes?

Serena vaciló por un momento antes de decirles, pero decidió decirles la verdad, se volteó hacia Sailor Moon y le dirigió una mirada amable.

\- Nos conocen como… Los Ángeles de la Muerte –respondió ella con una sonrisa y después desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

* * *

Las Sailor Guardians salieron del complejo, aun tratando de asimilar lo sucedido hace unos momentos, pero ahora debían desenmascarar al falso policía.

De inmediato él se apareció frente a ellos.

\- ¡Sailor Guardians! –exclamó el sargento corriendo hacia ellas -¿Están bien? ¿Encontraron a los criminales?

\- Si –mintió Sailor Mars con seriedad –Por desgracia los hallamos muertos. Alguien se nos adelantó.

\- Ya veo –dijo el sargento tranquilamente –pues creo que no hay nada más que hacer aquí. Buen trabajo a todas.

\- Aún hay un asunto pendiente –dijo Sailor Uranus y, de inmediato, atacó al sargento con su espada, quien rápidamente esquivó el ataque.

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! –exclamó él desconcertado -¡¿Se volvieron locas?!

\- Ya sabemos quién eres en realidad… Pericles –dijo Sailor Pluto amenazadoramente. Él comenzó a reír malévolamente.

\- Je je je –rió el sargento, quien poco a poco fue revelando su verdadera identidad -¿Con que supieron quién soy realmente, eh? ¡Pues ahora van a morir, perras! –él se lanzó sobre las Sailor Guardians, pero ellas empezaron a lanzar sus ataque sobre él al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡TUMBA DEL SILENCIO! –exclamó Sailor Saturn.

\- ¡GRITO MORTAL! –exclamó Sailor Pluto.

\- ¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO! –exclamó Sailor Neptune.

\- ¡TIERRA, TIEMBLA! –exclamó Sailor Uranus.

\- ¡BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS! –exclamó Sailor Venus.

\- ¡ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER! –exclamó Sailor Jupiter.

\- ¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE! –exclamó Sailor Mars.

\- ¡RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO! –exclamó Sailor Mercury.

Pericles sintió que sus fuerzas se le escapaban de sus manos al recibir todos los ataques al mismo tiempo, pero aún faltaba el golpe final.

\- ¡HAZLO AHORA, SAILOR MOON! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Sailor Moon preparó su báculo y exclamó:

\- ¡PODER CÓSMICO LUNAR! –el ataque terminó por hacer desaparecer a Pericles de la faz de la Tierra permanentemente. No quedó absolutamente nada de él.

Las Sailor Guardians se quedaron mirando hacia donde estaba Pericles y Sailor Moon miró hacia el cielo y, en la cima de uno de los edificios cercanos, distinguió cinco siluetas ensombrecidas, las cuales se mostraban levemente por la luz de la luna y, con los ojos brillosos, dijo:

\- Gracias.

Los Ángeles miraron desde la cima del edificio todo lo que pasó.

\- Fue más fácil de lo que pensábamos –dijo Lita.

\- En ese caso, también será fácil derrotar a Pericles –dijo Mina.

\- Vámonos –dijo Serena –nuestro trabajo aquí ya acabó. Debemos ocuparnos de nuestra propia época.

\- Serena tiene razón –corroboró Ami –esto aún no se ha acabado –pero aún faltaba alguien -¿Dónde está Rei?

\- ¡Oye, Rei! –exclamó Mina a su amiga, que se hallaba en la orilla del edificio viendo hacia abajo -¡Ya vámonos! –pero ella no respondió. Serena se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Serena a su amiga. Rei lanzó un suspiro.

\- Me pregunto –dijo ella vacilante –si ella podrá soportar mejor que yo lo que no pude soportar.

\- Ya le dijiste lo que debías decirle –dijo la de coletas –Ahora dependerá de ella que tome la decisión correcta.

\- ¿Están listas todas? –dijo una voz de algún sitio; era Mefistófeles cargando con el libro negro –Debemos irnos a arreglar el otro asunto.

\- En seguida –dijo Rei y acompañó a sus amigas para formar el círculo y poder viajar a su propio presente.

Apareció un agujero en el suelo y los seis atravesaron el agujero. Nunca más las Sailor Guardians y los Ángeles de la Muerte volverían a encontrarse en persona.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las Sailor Guardians convocaron a su primera y última rueda de prensa, anunciando ante los medios que se retirarían del combate al crimen, dejándole el trabajo a la policía.

Rei entregó los papeles a la policía, los cuales fueron transferidas a la Agencia de Inteligencia de Japón, la cual inició una investigación exhaustiva en contra de aquellos políticos ligados a los yakuza, los cuales fueron cayendo como fichas de dominó, llegando al propio padre de Rei, quien fue acusado de nexos con el crimen organizado y sentenciado a 20 años de prisión, además de inhabilitación permanente de ocupar algún cargo público de por vida, lo cual generó un gran escándalo.

Ese escándalo alcanzó a Rei, a su abuelo y a Nicolás, pues el apellido de la familia quedó deshonrado y le relacionarían por el apellido de su padre; fueron puestos en un programa de protección a testigos, lo que significaba que tendrían que separarse de sus amigos durante un tiempo. La Agencia les otorgó una nueva identidad y un lugar donde poder vivir, lejos de Tokio. Serena y las demás se despidieron de su amiga sin saber cuándo volverían a verse.

\- Nos volveremos a ver, Rei –dijo Serena llorando y abrazando a su amiga mientras se despedía de ella.

\- Lo sé –ella respondió también con lágrimas –sé que nos volveremos a ver.

\- ¡Rei! –gritó el abuelo -¡Ya es hora!

\- ¡Adiós a todos! –gritó ella con tristeza, dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia el auto donde estaba su abuelo para no mirar atrás. La escena parecía una película en cámara lenta, viendo cómo Rei se alejaba poco a poco de sus amigos.

( _Vuelve a sonar **Tornero** de I Santo California_)

Todos se despidieron de ella, sintiendo mucha tristeza al saber que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se reencontraran. Fueron al templo Hikawa, ya abandonado; sintieron un escalofrío, pues parecía un pequeño pueblo fantasma y recordaron viejos momentos que pasaron allí: desde las reuniones después de la escuela, las ventas de chucherías por parte del abuelo, además de ser el punto frecuente de reunión cuando se trataba de asuntos de las Sailor Guardians, lo que hacía que el lugar rebozara de vida. Definitivamente las cosas no serían lo mismo sin Rei.

\- Sabía que tarde o temprano cada una tomaría caminos distintos –dijo Serena con amargura y tristeza –pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, ni de esta forma.

\- Nosotros tampoco –dijo Luna –Sólo esperemos que esto beneficie a Rei y a su abuelo.

\- De verdad, espero –replicó Serena aún con lágrimas en los ojos –que podamos volvernos a ver algún día.

Todos se quedaron pensativos y nostálgicos, pues la ausencia de Rei se sentía en el grupo. Tarde o temprano, volverían a juntarse de nuevo. Pero eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

\- Cuidate... amiga Rei -dijo Serena en voz baja, viendo la imagen de Rei en el cielo, al igaul que los demás.

* * *

 **Y de esta manera, nos acercamos más y más al final de esta historia. Todavía falta vencer a Pericles, a Katrina, a los nuevos Ángeles de la Muerte y, principalmente, al Gran Maestro. Veremos qué sucederá en el próximo episodio. Nos vemos. Chau.**


	33. Reconciliación

**33\. RECONCILIACIÓN**

Los seis regresaron a su época y lo que encontraron era un panorama desolador. Aterrizaron en la cima de un risco que daba una vista panorámica de Tokio; ahora toda la ciudad parecía un enorme campo de concentración, con vigilancia policial y enormes bestias del inframundo patrullando las calles. El cielo era oscuro y tenebroso. Había pancartas en los alrededores con la imagen del Gran Maestro, a quien todos debían adorar como a un Dios y Katrina era su representante en la Tierra. El palacio imperial era ahora la residencia oficial de la nueva gobernante de Japón, mientras que Pericles era el ejecutor de todos aquellos que se atrevieran a desafiar al nuevo gobierno. A unos metros del palacio imperial estaban unos terrenos que servían para todo tipo de ejecuciones: fusilamientos, ahorcamientos, decapitaciones, hogueras, lapidaciones, etc.

\- Tal parece que hubo mucha diversión mientras no estábamos –bromeó Mina al ver toda la ciudad.

\- Y que lo digas –le siguió la corriente Rei –pudimos haber sido nosotras las que hubiéramos hecho todo esto.

\- De acuerdo –dijo Mefistófeles –debemos tratar de pasar desapercibidos y buscar un lugar seguro realizar el hechizo de regeneración.

\- ¿Y sabes dónde debemos realizarlo? –preguntó Lita.

\- La verdad no sé –admitió éste apenado -¿Tienen alguna sugerencia? –Las chicas comenzaron a pensar en posibles sitios para poder realizar el hechizo.

\- Podría ser el templo Hikawa –sugirió Rei.

\- Olvídalo, Rei –dijo Serena viendo hacia donde se encontraba el templo –Parece que ahora lo están usando como una especie de antro de mala muerte.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó Rei y fue a ver hacia donde se hallaba el templo, pero ella no tenía una visión tan potente como la de su amiga, así que sacó un catalejo y lo que vio la puso muy furiosa, al punto de que su armadura se puso al rojo vivo: había una orgía llevándose a cabo en los patios afuera del templo.

\- ¡Rei, tienes que calmarte! –le espetó Lita -¡Harás que nos descubran! –poco a poco Rei fue tranquilizándose.

\- Yo sugiero que mejor regresemos al castillo –dijo Ami –Creo que ahí estaremos más seguras para realizar el hechizo.

\- ¡Miren! –los interrumpió Serena al ver unas figuras conocidas con su potente vista -¡Son la doctora Mizuno y la señora Aino! –ella vio a las dos cerca del palacio imperial, marchando en fila, con grilletes en el cuello y piernas y cargando pesados mazos.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –exclamó Mina sorprendida, quien procedió a sacar unos binoculares de su chaqueta -¡Sí, son ellas!

\- ¡Por allá está el trío Starlights! –indicó Lita, usando su ojo biónico, viendo hacia donde se hallaba la ex preparatoria Mugen; el trío estaba llevando a cabo labores de albañilería, con las ropas raídas y recibiendo latigazos en sus espaldas.

\- ¡Y allá está la princesa Kakyu! –exclamó Rei usando su catalejo, viendo hacia la zona de las ejecuciones; la princesa tenía su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, con ropa de prisionero, con cubrebocas y arrastrando los cadáveres de los que eran ejecutados con ayuda de otro prisionero.

\- Definitivamente esto me recuerda a los campos de concentración nazis o a los gulags –dijo Mefistófeles –hay que movernos rápido antes de que nos detecten, y sé cómo –él les mostró una página del libro.

\- ¿Hechizo de transformación? –cuestionó Mina y empezó a leer las instrucciones –según esto necesitamos algo de aquello en que nos vamos a transformar.

\- Esto me suena a algo salido de Harry Potter –terció Lita con cinismo –sólo que no se trata de poción multijugos.

\- Habrá que transformarnos en uno de esos guardias para que podamos pasar desapercibidos –indicó Mefistófeles –sólo así podrán salvar a sus seres queridos.

\- De acuerdo, entonces hagámoslo –dijo Serena y todos comenzaron a movilizarse.

Bajaron despacio del risco para no llamar la atención y de inmediato vieron a un guardia vigilando cerca de donde se hallaban; era alto, vestía con una túnica negra con pantalones rojos, botas negras, usaba una máscara con espejuelos y parecía que tenía unas pinzas de araña; estaba armado con una AK-47.

Mina lanzó una piedra para atraerlo y él cayó en la trampa; se acercó para buscar al responsable, pero Mina usó su cuchillo de cacería para enterrárselo en el cuello; el vigilante cayó muerto y le quitaron la máscara; su rostro era horrible: largo, pálido, con una enorme boca en forma de "O" y las pupilas de sus ojos eran enormes círculos negros sin brillo.

\- ¡Qué horrendo! –dijo Ami al ver el rostro.

\- Muy bien –indicó Mefistófeles –ahora, según esto, debemos tomar un pedazo de él, enfocarnos en cómo debemos transformarnos… y es todo.

\- De acuerdo, comencemos –dijo Serena.

Todos tomaron un pedazo del guardia, cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron intensamente hasta que finalmente tomaron la forma del guardia. Parecían clones de él.

\- De acuerdo, debemos movernos rápido antes de que termine el efecto –indicó Mefistófeles –Lita y Rei irán por el trío, Ami y Mina por sus madres y Serena y yo por la princesa.

Entendiendo las instrucciones, se pusieron manos a la obra. No sólo habían adquirido la forma del guardia, sino que también podían hablar su idioma, el cual solamente podían entender entre ellos.

* * *

Lita y Rei se dirigieron a las obras para rescatar a sus amigos. Al llegar, vieron que Seiya se desmayó al no poder aguantar más tiempo el trabajo forzado. Uno de los guardias que estaba cerca, sacó su látigo y, antes de que golpeara la espalda de Seiya, aparecieron Lita y Mina, haciendo señas indicando que al trío los requerían en otra construcción debido a la falta de mano de obra. El vigilante liberó a los tres y fueron llevadas por las dos amigas, pero en lugar de llevarlas a su destino, las llevaron a un sitio apartado de todo el tumulto.

\- ¡¿A dónde nos llevan?! –exclamó Taiki confundido. Lita hizo una señal de que se callara y, para sorpresa de las tres, se dirigió a ellas con palabras.

\- ¡No hagan ruido! –dijo Lita en voz baja -¡O nos descubrirán!

\- ¡Conozco esa voz! –dijo sorprendido Yaten -¡Son ustedes!

\- Así es –afirmó Rei –hemos venido a rescatarlos.

\- ¡¿Y ahora por qué el cambio?! –exclamó Seiya desconcertado.

\- Porque queremos hacer lo correcto ¿ok? –dijo Lita –al menos por una última vez.

\- ¿Última vez? –preguntó Taiki sin comprender.

\- Luego les explicamos –contestó Rei –ahora debemos salir de aquí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ami y Mina se acercaron al guardia que estaba vigilando la fila por donde avanzaban la doctora Mizuno y la señora Aino, le dijeron que necesitaban a las dos pues necesitaban más recogedores de cadáveres en el área de ejecuciones. El guardia ordenó que la fila se detuviera por un momento para liberar a las dos mujeres y se las llevaron al mismo sitio apartado donde se hallaba el trío Starlights.

\- ¡Seiya, Taiki, Yaten! –exclamó la doctora Mizuno -¿Pero quién…?

\- Somos nosotras –dijo uno de los guardias, la señora Aino reconoció su voz.

\- ¿Mina? –preguntó la mujer desconcertada -¿Pero… cómo…?

\- Entonces el otro es… -intuyó la doctora.

\- Así es… mamá –dijo Ami apenada.

\- ¿Dónde estuvieron? –preguntó Taiki interesado.

\- Luego les contamos todo –dijo Lita en voz baja –debemos esperar a que Serena y Mefistófeles rescaten a la princesa.

\- ¡¿Mefistófeles también está aquí?! –exclamó Seiya en voz baja.

\- Él nos ayudó a regresar aquí –explicó Rei –pero él ya no es el mismo desde que perdió sus poderes.

\- ¡¿De veras están confiando en él?! –preguntó atónito Yaten -¡¿Después de todo lo que hizo?!

\- ¡No hay otra alternativa! –exclamó Lita -¿O acaso se les ocurre una mejor idea? –Nadie respondió a la pregunta.

\- Sólo esperemos a que ellos dos logren traerla antes de que noten nuestra ausencia –dijo Ami preocupada.

* * *

Serena y Mefistófeles se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el guardia que vigilaba a los que cargaban los cadáveres y le dijeron que necesitaban a la prisionera pelirroja porque el jefe requería de una nueva "compañía" en el templo Hikawa y específicamente la requerían a ella. El guardia llamó a la princesa, quien se acercó a los dos guardias y éstos se la llevaron a donde estaban el trío y las dos mujeres.

De repente, mientras se llevaban a la princesa, Serena vio algo que la perturbó: era su familia, siendo llevada al cadalso para ser ejecutada en la horca; Serena se puso sumamente nerviosa al ver que su familia iba a ser ejecutada por lo que, de forma impulsiva, se dirigió hacia ellos, para consternación de Mefistófeles.

\- ¡Serena! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! –exclamó Mefistófeles entre dientes al ver que ella se dirigía al cadalso.

\- ¿Serena? –preguntó la princesa confundida -¿Entonces tú eres…?

\- ¡Silencio! –replicó Mefistófeles en voz baja -¡Mejor sigamos adelante!

Serena se acercó al verdugo, quien ya estaba colocando las sogas en los cuellos de sus padres y de su hermano, le dijo que a ellos los necesitaban para recoger los cadáveres del patio de ejecución, así que los soltaron y ella se los llevó, de forma simulada, al patio, para después dar una vuelta para poder llevar a su familia al mismo sitio donde estaban todos reunidos.

\- ¡Casi haces que nos descubran, idiota! –le regañó Mefistófeles.

\- ¡¿A dónde nos estás llevando?! –preguntó aterrado el señor Tsukino.

\- ¡No hables alto, papá! –dijo Serena llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, señalando que se callara.

\- ¿Papá? –preguntó Sammy -¿entonces tú eres…?

\- Soy yo, Sammy –reveló Serena –hemos vuelto para arreglar las cosas.

\- ¡¿Arreglar las cosas?! –exclamó furiosa la señora Tsukino en voz baja -¡Si mal no recuerdo, fueron ustedes quienes iniciaron todo este desastre! ¡Mejor nos hubieran matado a seguir viviendo en este…!

Pero ella no pudo seguir hablando, pues recibió una bofetada de su propia hija para que se callara. Luego Serena le explicó.

\- Escúchame –dijo Serena con seriedad –Sé que hemos cometido muchas atrocidades de las que nadie podrá perdonarnos, ni siquiera nosotras mismas; pero ahora queremos hacer lo correcto, por el bien de todos… incluyendo el nuestro ¿comprendes?

Ikuko Tsukino escuchó atentamente la explicación de su hija; comprendió que, esta vez, Serena hablaba muy en serio en cuanto a lo de arreglar el asunto, así que volvió a depositar su confianza en ella, abrazándola.

\- Mamá… -dijo Serena incrédula ante el sorpresivo abrazo de su madre.

\- ¿Dónde rayos está Lita? –preguntó Mefistófeles al ver que uno de ellos faltaba; a los pocos segundos ella regresó con los señores Mizuno y Aino y los felinos Luna y Artemis.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! –preguntó consternado el señor Mizuno.

\- De acuerdo –dijo Mefistófeles -¿Ya estamos todos completos? –pero luego notó que faltaba alguien más -¡¿Dónde carajos está Mina?!

\- ¡Aquí estoy! –dijo ella alegre trayendo con ella a cuatro personas: tres ancianos, dos de ellos eran pareja y el tercero era chaparro; el cuarto era un joven con una enorme mata de pelo que le cubría los ojos.

\- ¡¿Ahora sí estamos todos?! –exclamó Mefistófeles impaciente, a lo que todas afirmaron con sus cabezas –De acuerdo, ahora debemos transportarnos al castillo usando el hechizo de transporte, ¿listas?

Formaron un círculo alrededor y apareció un agujero en el suelo; todos se metieron a él, y de inmediato, este desapareció.

Sin embargo, al hacer esto, todas las alarmas de la ciudad se accionaron, ya que había en cada esquina detectores de magia, lo que causó que los espectros salieran a las calles a buscar por cada rincón de Tokio. No tardaron mucho en encontrar el cadáver del guardia que las chicas y Mefistófeles usaron para transformarse y pasar desapercibidos. Pero aun así les tomaría algo de tiempo notar que les faltaban prisioneros.

* * *

Todos aterrizaron sanos y salvos en el que había sido el escondite de los Ángeles de la Muerte, que ahora lucía completamente abandonado y derruido. Los Tsukino, los Kino, el abuelo de Rei, Nicolás, los Aino y los Mizuno sintieron un escalofrío al ver el edificio.

\- Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar –dijo Mina tímidamente –o lo que queda de él.

\- ¿Y cuánto dura el efecto de la transformación? –le preguntó Rei a Mefistófeles.

\- Debe terminar justo… ahora –dijo él al ver su reloj de bolsillo y de inmediato todos fueron recuperando sus formas normales.

\- Yo sabía que en algún momento ustedes regresarían por nosotros –dijo la princesa Kakyu con tranquilidad, ante las miradas incrédulas de todos.

\- ¿Lo sabía? –preguntó Yaten consternado -¿Usted los sabía todo este tiempo, princesa?

\- Porque la princesa me dio instrucciones en caso de que me reencontrara con las chicas –dijo Mefistófeles –De que las ayudara a regresar a esta época para reparar todo el daño hecho.

\- ¿Y eso cuándo sucedió? –preguntó la gata Luna.

\- Cuando estábamos afinando los últimos toques del plan –explicó Mefistófeles –antes de que llegáramos a buscar este libro –les mostró a todos el libro negro.

\- ¿Cómo puede depositar su confianza en el sujeto que inició todos estos desastres, princesa? –preguntó Artemis anonadado ante la tranquilidad con que estaba la princesa Kakyu.

\- Porque ahora hay una amenaza mayor que eso –respondió enfática la princesa –además, él nos ayudó a salir de esa prisión.

Las familias, el trío Starlights y los felinos recelaban de la veracidad de las intenciones de Mefistófeles, pero confiaban en la palabra de la princesa pelirroja.

\- No los culpo por desconfiar de mí –respondió Mefistófeles antes las miradas de todos sobre él –Sé que yo inicié todo esto, y por eso, también voy a terminarlo. Necesito ayuda para activar las defensas de este sitio, pero necesitaré ayuda –luego señaló a Yaten –y quiero que tú me ayudes.

\- ¿Yo? –preguntó el peligris incrédulo.

\- Tú eres el que más me odia –explicó el ex instigador –así que, si ves que estoy haciendo algo raro, acaba conmigo.

Yaten se quedó perplejo ante tal propuesta, pero aceptó para no apartar sus ojos de él.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré –respondió el peligris -¿A dónde hay que ir?

\- A las azoteas –respondió Mefistófeles -¡Sígueme! –Y así, ambos fueron arriba para preparar las defensas del castillo.

\- ¿Por qué preparar las defensas? –preguntó el señor Mizuno sin comprender.

\- Porque en cualquier momento –explicó la princesa –las fuerzas de Katrina vendrán hacia acá para atacar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó el señor Aino aterrado.

\- Por lo que nosotras nos quedaremos para realizar el hechizo de regeneración –explicó Ami -¿Ya les explicó Mefistófeles en qué consiste?

\- Mefistófeles sólo lo mencionó –recordó Luna –pero nunca nos dijo en qué consiste.

Serena comenzó a explicar el plan con todo lujo de detalles a sus familiares y amigos, quienes se quedaron en estado de shock, principalmente al saber que las chicas sacrificarían sus vidas para resucitar a sus amigos muertos y, de esa manera, dar el golpe mortal al Gran Maestro para que las Sailor Guardians pudieran atacar con sus poderes y darle el golpe definitivo.

Cuando Serena dejó de hablar, hubo un silencio prolongado; nadie sabía qué decir en ese momento, hasta que…

\- No pueden estar hablando en serio… -respondió la abuela de Lita incrédula.

\- Es la única manera, abuela –respondió Lita a su abuela.

\- ¡Tiene que haber otra forma! –exclamó el señor Mizuno -¡No queremos perderlas! ¡No otra vez!

Las chicas bajaron las cabezas en señal de que estaban hablando muy en serio. Seiya y Taiki apretaron sus puños muy fuerte; a las madres de Serena, Ami y Mina se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, los dos felinos se quedaron paralizados, mientras que la princesa permaneció impasible.

\- Mamá –dijo Ami dirigiéndose a su madre –He cometido muchos crímenes de los que me arrepentiré toda mi vida; no podría seguir viviendo con eso en mi consciencia.

\- ¡Pero lo que quieren hacer es suicidio! –exclamó escandalizado el abuelo de Rei -¡¿De veras quieren hacer esto?!

\- Es necesario –dijo Rei a su abuelo –Y debemos hacerlo para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

\- ¡¿Por qué no dejan que lo hagamos nosotros?! –preguntó mortificada la señora Aino.

\- Mamá –repuso Mina exasperada –Ya tomamos esa decisión y no nos vamos a echar atrás; ustedes deberán irse de aquí a algún lugar recóndito de Japón hasta que sepan que el trabajo está hecho.

\- Me temo que eso no sucederá –dijo una voz fría de algún sitio, haciendo que todos se estremecieran y voltearan para todos lados; una luz oscura apareció y esta tomó forma humana.

\- Pericles –dijo Serena entre dientes -¿Cómo nos encontraste, hijo de puta?

\- Para que te lo sepas, perra –dijo él con regocijo –Yo ahora vivo aquí, pero recién acabo de regresar de una misión de mi madre, solo para descubrir visitas no deseadas a mi castillo. Por lo que ya llamé para que vinieran las fuerzas del Gran Maestro, no para atraparlos, sino para aniquilarlos. Pero la verdad, prefiero hacerlo yo mismo, y sólo entonces, me ganaré el favor y el respeto del Gran Maestro.

Todos se estremecieron ante las palabras del espectro, por lo que las chicas se prepararon para lo que Pericles hiciera, hasta que se oyó un grito atrás de Pericles…

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ! –era Mefistófeles, acompañado de Yaten; estaba vestido al puro estilo Rambo, portaba una katana en su espalda y con semblante sumamente serio –Si quieres pelea, pues entonces enfrentémonos los dos… hijo mío.

Pericles observó fijamente a Mefistófeles, lanzándole una mirada de odio e ira, pues aún recordaba todas las cosas que le había contado Katrina sobre él, por lo que aceptó el desafío.

\- Como tú quieras… padre –dijo Pericles con voz gélida –pero sin tus poderes, no eres nada.

\- No los necesito –afirmó él esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sacaba la katana de su funda –Me encargaré de ti, para después encargarme de tu madre.

\- Fallarás –dijo Pericles con el mismo tono –Y me encargaré de que eso suceda.

Todos los demás observaban fijamente la pelea que se iba a dar entre Mefistófeles y Pericles, padre e hijo, enemigos mortales. Un pedazo del castillo cayó en el suelo, dando inicio al enfrentamiento.

Pericles atacó con rayos de energía hacia Mefistófeles, provocando destrucción y mucho humo, por lo que creyó que lo había eliminado. Pero éste salió por detrás y atacó a Pericles dándole un puñetazo en el rostro y una patada en la rodilla tan fuerte que terminó por rompérsela.

\- ¡Maldito seas, cabrón! –exclamó Pericles furioso -¡Haré que pagues por esto! –le lanzó bolas de energía oscura que casi dan contra los demás, pero afortunadamente nadie más salió lastimado. Esta vez Pericles no bajaría la guardia y se prepararía para cualquier artimaña preparada por su padre.

De repente, Mefistófeles ahora sí sacó su katana y le proporcionó un corte en la espalda a Pericles antes de que reaccionara, y al principio no sintió nada.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, perra? –se burló de su propio padre, pero luego sintió un dolor insoportable que hizo que cayera al suelo quejándose de dolor -¡¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste, pendejo?! –Mefistófeles le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, que le rompió la nariz a su hijo.

\- Hechicé la katana para que fuera capaz de hacerle daño a un espectro de tu calibre –dijo Mefistófeles impasible –Pericles… quiero que sepas una cosa que tu madre no te dijo nunca. Yo siempre te amé, me preocupé por ti, te visitaba a escondidas todos los días –Se le acercó mientras Pericles seguía agonizando –Princesa ¿me puede pasar el libro por favor? –la princesa Kakyu le pasó a Mefistófeles el libro negro, Mefistófeles lo abrió y comenzó a buscar, hasta que lo halló –Prepárate, Pericles –puso su mano en la cabeza –voy a hacer que vuelvas a recordar –luego comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras en voz baja, ante las miradas atónitas de todos.

Luego, como si fuera una película, Pericles vio ante sus ojos algunos de los recuerdos que habían sido bloqueados por su madre para que él no tuviera recuerdos de su padre. Vio cómo, en diversas ocasiones, y a escondidas, su padre le visitaba, siempre disfrazado, dejándole alguno que otro regalo, en incluso lo llegó a cargar entre sus brazos cantándole.

Pericles regresó al momento actual y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. No podía creer que su madre lo hubiera manipulado para que se pusiera en contra de su padre. Estaba furioso y confundido, pues ahora no sabía a quién creerle.

\- ¿Por qué…? –se cuestionó Pericles, olvidando el dolor del corte en su espalda -¿Por qué mi madre hizo todo eso? –comenzó a sollozar -¡¿POR QUÉ?!

\- Porque ella es una manipuladora –intervino la doctora Mizuno –es una sociópata en todo el sentido de la palabra: manipula, engaña y usa a todo aquél que le rodea con tal de beneficiarse ella misma, sin importar el costo –Pericles comenzó a sentir cómo su sangre comenzaba a hervir.

\- Pero aún puedes redimirte, hijo –dijo Mefistófeles acercándose a Pericles –déjame ayudarte y juntos venceremos a aquella a la que llamaste "madre" –se le acercó para abrazarlo, haciendo que Pericles se sintiera un poco abochornado pero agradecido con su padre por revelarle la verdad. Todos se sintieron conmovidos ante la escena, olvidando que aquél sujeto había sido el responsable de todo el desastre que imperaba en el mundo.

\- De acuerdo –intervino Ami –nosotros tenemos un trabajo qué hacer –se dirigió a las familias –Ustedes deben irse de aquí antes de que lleguen los espectros de Katrina.

\- Hay una forma de poder escapar –dijo Pericles –Tarkus.

\- ¡¿Tarkus?! –exclamaron las cinco, y en ese momento, Pericles usó sus poderes para invocarlo. De inmediato, la criatura blindada apareció volando en las afueras del castillo.

\- ¡No nos dijiste que sabía volar! –exclamó enojada Lita.

\- Fue después de la batalla del Palacio Imperial –explicó Mefistófeles –Le agregué aditamentos para que pudiera volar mediante propulsores.

\- Serena –dijo la señora Tsukino -¡Vuelve con nosotros! –se lanzó sobre su hija, que era más alta que ella y la abrazó llorando; Serena también derramó unas lágrimas y abrazó a su madre; después se le unieron su padre y Sammy.

Lo mismo hicieron Lita y sus abuelos, Mina y sus padres, Ami y sus padres, Rei, su abuelo y Nicolás, a quien le dio un beso en la boca, lo que hizo que éste se ruborizara. Luna se acercó a Serena y Artemis a Mina.

\- Ami –sollozó la doctora aun abrazando a su hija –por favor prométeme que volverás con nosotros… ¡POR FAVOR, PROMÉTELO!

Ami se quedó en silencio un momento y al final respondió…

\- Lo lamento, mamá –dijo ella muy despacio –pero es una promesa que ni yo ni las chicas podremos cumplir.

\- Es verdad –confirmó Serena –la única forma de vencer al Gran Maestro, es sacrificando nuestras vidas.

\- Ahora deben marcharse –les recordó Rei –los espectros de Katrina llegarán en cualquier momento.

\- Pericles –dijo Mefistófeles –si quieres vengarte de tu madre, deberás protegerlos a todos de sus ataques. Yo te alcanzaré en lo que termine de realizar el hechizo de regeneración –sacó un revólver de ocho tiros y se lo volvió a guardar –Ahora vete.

\- Te esperaré –dijo Pericles, luego se dirigió a las familias -¡Vámonos todos sobre Tarkus!

De inmediato las familias se dirigieron hacia la pista de aterrizaje del castillo donde los esperaba la bestia blindada; todos se quedaron mirando el castillo con tristeza, sabiendo que nunca volverían a ver a sus seres queridos de nuevo.

* * *

Las chicas se colocaron en círculo en la sala central. Mefistófeles fue a buscar unas cosas en lo que había sido su cuarto personal y de inmediato regresó con unos frascos de ensayo.

\- ¿Qué hay en esos frascos? –preguntó Mina al verlos.

\- Muestras de cabello de sus amigos –explicó Mefistófeles –Los tenía para… bueno, ustedes sabrán –las chicas lanzaron un gruñido al mismo tiempo –Ahora, para que el hechizo funcione, cada una tomará una muestra de cabello para revivir a uno de sus amigos, los pondrán frente a ustedes, se tomarán de las manos y se concentrarán en la persona con la que quieran intercambiar sus vidas, mientras yo pronuncio el hechizo. Una vez que haya pronunciado el hechizo, me iré para enfrentarme a Katrina.

Justo en ese momento, se oyeron ametralladoras y sonidos de cañones por todas partes; eran las defensas del castillo repeliendo los ataques de los espectros que estaban tratando de penetrar el recinto. Oyeron también una voz conocida. Todos se estremecieron ante este suceso.

\- Ya está aquí –dijo Mefistófeles sumamente nervioso.

\- ¡Salgan de ahí, hijas de puta! –exclamó Katrina encolerizada desde afuera -¡Y tú también, puto cabrón de mierda! ¡Salgan y les prometo que sus muertes serán rápidas, o de lo contrario, me encargaré personalmente de que mueran de la manera más lenta y dolorosa!

Las chicas y Mefistófeles se hallaban rodeadas por los espectros, sin ningún lugar hacia dónde ir. Si realizarían el hechizo de regeneración, debían hacerlo pronto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **¿Lograrán las chicas realizar el hechizo antes de que Katrina ataque con todas sus fuerzas? ¿Las familias llegarán sanas y salvas a un sitio seguro? ¿Lograrán vencer al Gran Maestro? Ya estamos aún más cerca del final de esta historia. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo. Ahí nos vemos. ¡Chau!**


	34. El golpe final

**34\. EL GOLPE FINAL**

El castillo estaba completamente rodeado, Katrina lideraba en persona una horda de espectros y monstruos listos para tomarlo por cualquier medio posible. Las defensas estaban preparadas para repeler automáticamente a cualquier enemigo que se acercara a un rango de un kilómetro; sin embargo, las chicas no podrían permanecer siempre a la defensiva, pues necesitaban realizar el hechizo de regeneración tan pronto como fuera posible. Pero lo que siguió a continuación complicó más las cosas.

\- ¡Traje a unos amigos para que les hagan compañía! –exclamó Katrina en el aire, montada sobre una bestia voladora -¡A ver cómo se las arreglan! ¡Ja ja ja ja!

Se refería específicamente a Darien y a las ex Outer Sailor Senshies. Darien utilizó sus poderes extrasensoriales para detectar algún punto débil en las defensas, pero para su frustración no encontró ninguno.

\- Al parecer Mefistófeles lo pensó todo con cuidado –reportó él a Katrina –No hay ninguna entrada que no esté fuertemente protegida.

\- Enviaré a los espectros para que sean el señuelo mientras ustedes penetran por algún sitio –explicó Katrina -¡Ahora vayan y no dejen a nadie vivo!

Estaban a punto de lanzar el ataque, cuando Hotaru divisó algo extraño en el mar. Usó su potente vista para identificar mejor; eran las familias de las chicas, acompañadas de Pericles y todos montados sobre la bestia blindada Tarkus.

\- ¡Señora Katrina, mire! –exclamó Hotaru señalando hacia ellos; Katrina se extrañó al ver a Pericles con las familias de las chicas, pensando cualquier posibilidad.

\- Ustedes lancen el ataque –ordenó Katrina –Yo me encargaré de este asunto personalmente.

Y así, Katrina se dirigió hacia donde se dirigía Pericles, mientras que Darien y sus compañeras iniciaron el ataque al castillo, usando a los espectros como distracción para poder penetrar.

Las chicas y Mefistófeles se apresuraron a llevar a cabo el ritual: Mefistófeles dibujó un pentagrama en el suelo usando cenizas lo suficientemente grande para que las chicas pudieran tomarse de las manos; luego cada una de ellas se colocó a un lado de cada una de las puntas del pentagrama, se pusieron de rodillas, tomaron los frascos con los cabellos de sus amigos y los colocaron frente a ellas. Mefistófeles comenzó a recitar el hechizo en voz alta en latín y después les pidió a las chicas que también repitieran el hechizo en voz alta. Ellas se concentraron en poder visualizar las formas de sus amigos para que diera resultado.

\- De acuerdo, chicas, prepárense –les advirtió Mefistófeles –va a ser una experiencia muy dolorosa.

\- Lo has dicho tantas veces que ya no tiene importancia ¿sabes? –dijo Ami.

\- ¡Concéntrense! –exclamó Serena -¡Hay que hacer que esto funcione!

\- Sólo quiero que sepan –dijo Rei de forma apresurada –que fue un gusto haberlas conocido.

\- Y será también un gusto morir al lado de ustedes –dijo Lita.

\- ¡Miren! –exclamó Mina -¡Está sucediendo algo!

De repente, unos haces de luz aparecieron por debajo de cada una de ellas y luego todo el pentagrama comenzó a brillar intensamente hasta lanzar un potente haz de luz que atravesó el techo del castillo y llegó hasta el cielo. Algunos espectros se desvanecieron con el poder de ese haz de luz. Los cuerpos de las chicas comenzaron a desintegrarse y se miraron entre ellas por última vez como tratando de decirse adiós entre ellas, hasta que desaparecieron del plano terrenal, dejando solamente sus trajes y sus armas.

Darien y sus compañeras, quienes lograron penetrar el recinto hasta donde se encontraban las chicas, se encontraron el lugar vacío, pues las chicas ya habían desaparecido sin dejar más rastro que los trajes que llevaban; tampoco estaba Mefistófeles, quien huyó después de que el hechizo se consumó. Pronto se sintieron extraños: comenzaron a sentir un gran dolor en sus cuerpos, ya que sus poderes malignos los abandonaban, sintiéndose indefensos. Luego sus cuerpos comenzaron a cambiar: comenzaron a retorcerse de dolor como si tuvieran un ataque epiléptico, poniendo los ojos en blanco y echando espuma por sus bocas. Los poderes malignos que habitaban dentro de ellos los abandonaron en forma de espectros que se esfumaron con el haz de luz.

* * *

Desde su guarida, el Gran Maestro sintió algo extraño en el ambiente y se dio cuenta de que alguien realizó un hechizo prohibido, lo que provocó su ira.

\- No puede ser… -se dijo a sí mismo el gran espectro –Alguien usó el hechizo de regeneración. Eso significa que… ¡ALGUIEN SABE MI SECRETO! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

Se puso extremadamente furioso, haciendo temblar al Tártaro, haciendo que los espectros que vivían allí se estremecieran ante las iras del mandamás.

* * *

Mientras tanto Katrina seguía de cerca a la comitiva que huía, la cual estaba liderada por su propio hijo Pericles, hasta que finalmente llegó a tierra firme. Ella no sabía que era seguida de cerca por Mefistófeles, quien estaba huyendo en una lancha de motor.

\- De acuerdo, todos –dijo Pericles –los llevaré al Monte Fuji donde hay una guarida secreta para que puedan refugiarse hasta que aparezcan sus amigas. Tomen –Pericles les devolvió a la doctora Mizuno y a la señora Aino las plumas de transformación y al trío Starlights sus prendas de transformación –Será mejor que se transformen antes de que mi madre nos encuentre desprevenidos.

De inmediato se transformaron en las Sailor Guardians y en las Sailor Star Lights. Todos aún encima de Tarkus se dirigieron en dirección al monte Fuji para hallar refugio. Justo en ese momento…

\- ¡PERICLES! –exclamó una voz conocida; era Katrina hecha una fiera, acompañada de un ejército de espectros voladores -¡No puedo creer que ahora te aliaras con ese idiota y me traicionaras!

\- ¡Tú me traicionaste primero… madre! –exclamó Pericles disgustado -¡Borraste parte de mis recuerdos para que me manipularas! ¿No es cierto? –cerró sus puños muy fuerte –Realmente no te importé, tú solamente me usaste para lograr tus propósitos.

\- Recuerda que tú fuiste el producto de una relación no intencional –le recordó Katrina con desprecio - Desde el principio supe que eras un estorbo para mi carrera dentro de los instigadores. ¡Pero tu cabrón padre insistió en que estuviéramos al pendiente de ti en todo momento, cuando yo tenía cosas mucho más importantes qué hacer que ocuparme de un producto accidental! –Katrina se dirigió a su hijo con el más absoluto desprecio –TÚ… SIEMPRE… FUISTE… UNA… MOLESTIA… Y… UN… ACCIDENTE.

Estas palabras hicieron que Pericles estallara de rabia contra su madre; sus ojos se volvieron negros y sus músculos se ensancharon. Comenzó a lanzar ataques contra ella, pero estaba tan furioso que su puntería fallaba constantemente. Ella contraatacó lanzando poderes malignos cerca de ellos; las Sailor Guardians ayudaron a Pericles a atacar a las fuerzas espectrales.

\- ¡Huyan! –exclamó Pericles a las Sailor Guardians -¡Yo me encargaré de esto!

\- ¡No permitiré que escapen! –exclamó Katrina al ver que las Sailor Guardians y las familias huían. Ella lanzó ataques hacia ellos pero Tarkus usó sus ataques para repeler los de ella y a los espectros -¡Me encargaré de todos ustedes! –gritó enloquecida; pero de repente, un cohete teledirigido se dirigió hacia ella hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo del espectro volador hacia el vacío; mientras caía, vio a sus alrededores hasta que notó quién fue el que lanzó el cohete: fue Mefistófeles, quien portaba un lanzacohetes.

Trató de utilizar sus poderes para amortiguar la caída, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo a tiempo, habiendo aterrizando en la rama de un gran árbol, golpeándose en la entrepierna, lo que le provocó un gran dolor.

\- Primero me encargaré de ti, pendejo –se dijo a sí misma mientras trataba de bajar del árbol con cuidado, pues algunas ramas era frágiles –en cuanto logre bajar de aquí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los demás seguían subiendo por la ladera del monte montados sobre Tarkus, guiados por Pericles. Finalmente lograron llegar a la entrada de la guarida secreta, cuando de repente, unas luces de colores aparecieron cerca de ellos y aterrizaron a su lado. Pensaron que se trataba del ataque de uno de los espectros o de Katrina, sintiendo temor e incertidumbre.

\- ¿Pero qué es eso? –preguntó nerviosa Sailor Star Maker.

\- ¿Acaso será otra artimaña de Katrina? –se cuestionó Sailor Star Healer.

Pero pronto, las luces tomaron formas humanas, las cuales fueron haciéndose reconocibles: ¡Eran las Outer Sailor Senshies y Darien! ¡Y de vuelta a la vida! Estaban desmayados en el suelo, ya transformados: ellas con los trajes de Sailor Guardians y él con el traje de Endymion. Todos se arremolinaron alrededor de ellos.

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Nicolás.

\- ¡Son ellas! –exclamó asombrado el señor Aino -¡Y también Darien!

\- ¡¿Pero… cómo?! –exclamó desconcertado el abuelo de Lita.

\- Creo que ya sé cómo… -dijo seria Sailor Neo-Mercury levantando la mirada hacia el frente. Todos hicieron lo mismo.

Lo que veían eran cinco espíritus flotando frente a ellos. Eran las chicas, pero ya no con la apariencia de los Ángeles de la Muerte, sino como eran realmente eran antes de ser transformadas.

\- Ya pagamos la mitad de nuestra deuda –dijo el espíritu de Serena con una voz fantasmal pero cálida –ahora nos encargaremos de dar el golpe final para que todos ustedes utilicen sus poderes y acaben de una vez por todas con el Gran Maestro.

\- Serena… -dijo la señora Tsukino acercándose al espíritu de su hija con lágrimas en los ojos. En ese momento, las Outer Sailor Senshies y Darien comenzaron a recobrar el conocimiento.

\- ¿Qué…? –dijo Sailor Uranus, ligeramente desorientada.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Sailor Neptune confundida.

\- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? –preguntó Sailor Pluto tratando de entender lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que nos transformamos? –cuestionó Sailor Saturn.

Darien se levantó y, aún desorientado, vio algo familiar frente a él. Era la figura de Serena, pero estaba flotando a unos centímetros del suelo.

\- ¿Serena? –preguntó Darien quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos.

\- Hola, Darien –dijo el espíritu de Serena esbozando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Sailor Saturn confundida y apoyándose en su alabarda para poder levantarse.

\- ¿No lo recuerdan? –preguntó Sailor Neo-Venus –Ustedes fueron asesinadas en la pelea del Kantei.

\- ¡Es verdad! –recordó Sailor Neptune –Fuimos vencidas por Serena y sus amigas.

\- Y después fueron revividas convirtiéndolas en lo que fuimos nosotras también –explicó el espíritu de Ami.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó consternado Darien -¿Pero entonces… cómo fue que regresamos a la normalidad?

\- Fue con la ayuda de mi padre –intervino Pericles.

\- Disculpa –le preguntó Sailor Pluto -¿Y tú eres…?

\- Mi nombre es Pericles –se presentó él –Y a mi padre… ustedes lo conocen perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Sailor Saturn con suspicacia.

En ese momento llegó a ellos Mefistófeles, lo que causó consternación por parte de las Outer Sailor Senshies y de Darien, quienes se pusieron en posición de ataque, dispuestos a dar pelea contra él. De inmediato las Sailor Star Lights y la princesa Kakyu se interpusieron entre ellos y Mefistófeles.

\- ¡No lo hagan! –exclamó Sailor Star Fighter –¡Él ya no tiene sus poderes para hacerle daño a nadie!

\- ¡Pues entonces mejor para nosotras! –exclamó Sailor Uranus iracunda -¡Debe pagar por todo el daño que ha provocado! ¡Apártense!

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! –exclamó la princesa con voz potente haciendo que todo el mundo se estremeciera -¡Escuchen ahora! ¡Ahora hay un problema mucho mayor que él! ¡El espectro conocido como El Gran Maestro está a punto de utilizar todo su poder sobre nosotros! –ella señaló a los espíritus -¡Ellas sacrificaron sus vidas para traerlos a ustedes de vuelta a la vida! ¡Así que concéntrense!

Las Outer Sailor Senshies recuperaron la compostura pero se mantuvieron reacias a aceptar a su lado al mequetrefe que transformó a sus amigas en los espectros malignos que causaron caos, destrucción y muerte en Japón.

\- Escuchen –explicó el espíritu de Rei –sólo hay una oportunidad de atacar a ese espectro: nosotras sacrificaremos nuestros espíritus para que el Gran Maestro quede indefenso, y de esa forma, ustedes puedan atacar con un ataque combinado entre todos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Darien desconcertado –Entonces ustedes… ¡¿De verdad están muertas?!

Los espíritus de las chicas agacharon la cabeza con expresión triste en el rostro. Las Outer Sailor Senshies se quedaron estupefactas al oír eso.

\- No puede ser… -alcanzó a decir Sailor Saturn para luego protestar, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -¡No es justo! ¡No pueden hacer eso!

\- Lo lamento, Hotaru –dijo el espíritu de Lita con amargura –pero es el precio que decidimos pagar por nuestros crímenes, y por haberles causado daño a ustedes.

\- Quiero que sepan –dijo Sailor Pluto, cuya voz parecía quebrarse y con lágrimas en los ojos –Que no importa lo que ustedes nos hicieron en esa batalla… Yo, las perdono –derramó unas lágrimas al saber que no volvería a ver a sus amigas nunca más.

\- Yo también –afirmó Sailor Neptune.

\- Igualmente –confirmó Sailor Uranus.

\- Me retracto de las últimas palabras que te dije en nuestra última batalla, Rei –dijo Sailor Saturn.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo, Hotaru –dijo el espíritu de Rei –Lo tenía merecido.

\- Y ahora –dijo el espíritu de Mina –nosotras le daremos el golpe al Gran Maestro para que ustedes puedan dar el golpe final.

* * *

Mientras Pericles escuchaba atentamente el plan, Mefistófeles le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo:

\- Cuando esto acabe –dijo Mefistófeles –te prometo, que ya nunca me separaré de ti. Tendremos una nueva vida juntos, solo tú y yo.

\- Papá –dijo Pericles conmovido –yo solamente quería tener a alguien que estuviera a mi lado.

\- Por supuesto… hijo –dijo Mefistófeles con una sonrisa. Las Outer Sailor Senshies olvidaron su odio hacia Mefistófeles al verlos a él y a su hijo platicando muy relajados. Pero justamente cuando estaban por estrecharse un abrazo…

De la nada, una flecha atravesó a Pericles, justo en el corazón. Todos se quedaron horrorizados, especialmente Mefistófeles, quien vio cómo su hijo se desplomaba en sus brazos.

\- ¡PERICLES! –exclamó Mefistófeles horrorizado al ver que su hijo agonizaba.

\- Papá… -dijo Preicles con un hilo de sangre en su boca –Perdóname… por… haberte… traicionado…

\- Qué tierno –dijo una voz burlona que provenía de un costado del monte; era Katrina, armada con un arco y actitud agresiva -¿Verdad que es doloroso perder lo que más quieres? ¡¿Verdad, marica?!

\- ¡Tú! –exclamó Mefistófeles viendo a Katrina con ira intensa.

\- ¡Pronto todos ustedes serán destruidos por el Gran Maestro y yo seré la gran y única instigadora del mal! –exclamó ella con una expresión maniática en su rostro -¡Si quieres acabar conmigo, ven a por mí, pendejo! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! –de inmediato, ella huyó directo al bosque perdiéndose de vista.

Mefistófeles no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, viendo impotente cómo a Pericles se le escapaba la vida rápidamente.

\- Hubiera… querido… estar… contigo… sólo… un… poco…más… -dijo Pericles derramando unas lágrimas.

\- Al menos –sollozó Mefistófeles –ya no estás solo… hijo mío.

Pericles dio su último suspiro, sus músculos se relajaron, su cuerpo dejó de moverse, dejó de respirar y cerró sus ojos; murió en los brazos de su padre. Luego se esfumó en forma de una niebla oscura que se dispersó en el aire.

Mefistófeles permaneció de rodillas, aún con los brazos cruzados como si tuviera aún a su hijos en ellos. Pero luego los dejó caer al suelo, con la cabeza agachada y sollozando en silencio.

Sailor Uranus, la que más lo odiaba, se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. Él se reincorporó y se secó las lágrimas y recuperó la compostura.

\- Ustedes eliminen al Gran Maestro –dijo con decisión –Yo tengo un asunto qué atender con cierta perra malcriada. Ahora –dijo mientras preparaba sus armas –esto es personal.

\- No pensé que diría esto, pero –dijo Sailor Uranus tímidamente –pero… te deseo suerte. Acaba con ella.

\- Y ustedes hagan lo que deben hacer –dijo Mefistófeles volteando a todos –Esta será la última vez que nos veamos –él saltó del monte gritando -¡SUERTEEEEEE! –luego se perdió entre los árboles.

* * *

De repente, todos, excepto los espíritus de las chicas, sintieron un gran temblor que sacudió la Tierra, el cielo se puso más oscuro de lo que ya estaba y aparecieron truenos y relámpagos que impactaron la Tierra, causando desastres por todas partes. Luego se oyó una voz espeluznante.

\- No dejaré que arruinen este momento para los espectros del Inframundo –apareció la figura del Gran Maestro levantando los brazos –ya que mis lacayos no pudieron vencerlos… ¡yo me encargaré personalmente de hacerlo! ¡TODOS SERÁN DESTRUIDOS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

Comenzó a lanzar rayos por todas partes, los cuales dieron cerca de donde se hallaban todos. Luego hizo aparecer un ejército de espectros voladores y terrestres, quienes comenzaron a subir por las laderas de la montaña.

\- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! –exclamó el espíritu de Serena -¡Debemos actuar, pero ya!

\- ¡Sailor Guardians, prepárense! –exclamó Darien.

\- ¡Chicas! –exclamó el espíritu de Serena -¿están listas?

\- ¡Sí! –exclamaron los espíritus de las chicas.

\- ¡Serena! –exclamó Darien; ella se volteó y él le dijo entre lágrimas –Te amo –ella se sintió emotiva al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Yo también, Darien –dijo Serena, luego se dirigió hacia su familia –Los quiero a todos ustedes. También a ti Luna.

\- Te amaremos siempre, Serena –dijo el señor Tsukino -¡Siempre!

\- ¡Yo también te extrañaré, Serena! –exclamó Luna con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Yo también los quiero –dijo el espíritu de Ami a sus padres.

\- Yo también los quiero –dijo el espíritu de Mina a sus padres –Y a ti también, Artemis.

\- ¡Siempre serás mi amiga, Mina! –exclamó el felino blanco -¡SIEMPRE!

\- Abuela, abuelo –dijo el espíritu de Lita –los quiero mucho.

\- Abuelo, Nicolás –dijo el espíritu de Rei –los quiero de verdad. Por favor, lleven a mi padre ante la justicia después de que todo esto termine, por favor.

El abuelo de Rei no comprendió lo que quiso decir, pero aun así le siguió la corriente.

\- ¡Lo haré, Rei! –exclamó el abuelo. Nicolás se quedó sollozando.

(Música de fondo: _**Baby Blue**_ de Badfinger)

Los espíritus de las chicas se juntaron y se dirigieron volando directamente hacia el Gran Maestro. Éste, alarmado, intentó por todos los medios impedir que ellas se impactaran sobre él utilizando todo su arsenal, lanzando potentes rayos y enviando a sus espectros, pero nada surtía efecto. Los ojos de él se agrandaron bastante.

\- ¡NOOOOOO! –exclamó él alarmado -¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR OCURRIENDO! ¡NO PUEDE PASARME A MÍ!

\- Los seres humanos somos los únicos que decidimos cómo regir nuestras vidas –dijo Serena.

\- Tú no tienes el derecho de controlar a la humanidad para tu placer y antojo –dijo Ami.

\- El ser humano tiene el derecho a la vida, como todos los seres vivos de este planeta –dijo Rei.

\- Tú nunca entenderás lo que es la vida humana por tu codicia y egoísmo –dijo Lita.

\- No necesitamos de espectros malignos para hacer que el mundo reaccione –dijo Mina.

\- Y por esas razones –dijo Serena para luego decir todas al unísono -¡DESAPARECE PARA SIEMPRE DE NUESTRO PLANETA!

A unos metros antes de impactar, las chicas vieron toda su vida en retrospectiva: desde que Serena conoció a Luna y le reveló que ella es la encarnación de Sailor Moon, cómo fue que conoció a Darien, a Ami, quien se reveló como Sailor Mercury, a Rei quien era la encarnación de Sailor Mars, a Lita como Sailor Jupiter y cuando conocieron a Sailor Venus, quien era en realidad Mina, y a su amigo Artemis. Las aventuras que pasaron juntas, los momentos graciosos, los momentos alegres, los momentos tristes, cuando conocieron a su hija futurista Rini, a las Outer Sailor Senshies, al trío Starlights y los combates contra el Negaverso, contra Black Moon y las hermanas de la persecusión, contra el Faraón 90, contra el trío y el cuarteto amazonas, la bruja Zirconia, la reina Neherenia, y contra Sailor Galaxia. Pero también recordaron a todos aquellos amigos que hicieron en el camino: Molly, Kelvin, Richard, Amanda, Andrew, etc.

Una vez que impactaron sobre el gran espectro, éste comenzó a tambalearse y a gritar, brillando de varios colores distintos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mefistófeles seguía dando cacería a Katrina por haber asesinado a su hijo en su presencia. Pero en ese momento, logró ver cómo la enorme figura del Gran Maestro se sacudía violentamente por el golpe de los espíritus de las chicas.

\- Lo lograron –dijo él en voz baja –Gracias, chicas.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOO! –gritó Katrina, con todas sus fuerzas, totalmente fuera de sí, con el rostro descompuesto y los ojos desorbitados, al ver cómo el Gran Maestro estaba a punto de ser eliminado, lo que hizo que Mefistófeles pudiera localizarla. Se acercó por detrás pero, en vez de matarla, solamente le dio un golpe en la nuca para desmayarla y luego la cargo sobre su hombro.

\- Pronto arreglaremos cuentas tú y yo, puta perra traicionera –dijo él en voz baja mientras se la llevaba a otra parte, alejándose del sitio.

* * *

Una vez que el golpe de los espíritus de las chicas surtió efecto, Darien sacó su espada, y tanto él como las Sailor Guardians se unieron para darle poder a la espada y así poder acabar de una vez por todas con el Gran Maestro. También Tarkus usó sus ataques para apoyarlos.

\- ¡POR EL PODER UNIDO DE LAS SAILOR GUARDIANS! –exclamaron todos juntos -¡AHORA!

Lanzaron un potente rayo que se dirigió directamente hacia el Gran Maestro, quien no pudo reaccionar debido a que el ataque de los espíritus lo había dejado atontado, pero muy vulnerable, sin poder utilizar ningún ataque. Al impactar, el gran espectro lanzó un potente aullido de dolor, y muy pronto, comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, viéndose como su cuerpo iba desapareciendo sin poder hacer nada. Al final no quedó absolutamente nada de él. Los espectros que había invocado desaparecieron de la faz de la Tierra. También el castillo donde habitaban las chicas desapareció de la faz de la Tierra.

De repente, el cielo se aclaró y el Sol volvió a brillar. Todos estaban felices porque todo esto finalmente terminó.

\- Todo terminó –musitó Darien –Gracias, chicas.

Pero justo en ese momento, ocurrió algo milagroso: una lluvia de luces brillantes cayó sobre Japón y, de la nada, todas las personas que habían sido asesinadas por los Ángeles de la Muerte habían regresado a la vida: los maleantes que habían violado a Lita, los yakuza, el padre de Rei, los delincuentes que se hacían pasar por Dark Agency, Mercurius y sus compinches… en fin, todas las víctimas que habían sido asesinadas, regresaron a la vida.

\- ¡Miren! –exclamó Artemis asombrado.

\- ¡Es un milagro! –exclamó la gata Luna, y justo en ese instante, ella y Artemis también sintieron algo extraño; de repente, comenzaron a tomar forma humana y las cicatrices en forma de luna en sus frentes habían desaparecido, para el asombro y sorpresa de todos los presentes.

\- Luna –dijo Artemis nervioso -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Parece –dijo ella tratando de comprender –que ahora somos seres humanos comunes y corrientes.

\- ¿De verdad? –preguntó Artemis asombrado.

\- Tal parece –dijo la princesa Kakyu tratando de entender la situación –que, al ya no haber más Sailor Guardians del Sistema Solar Interno, y la princesa Serenity ya no existirá, ahora ustedes se han convertido en simples humanos.

\- Ya veo –dijo Luna con pesadumbre –al parecer ya no habrá Tokio de Cristal, ni reyes, ni Sailor Guardians.

\- Quizá sea lo mejor para todos –dijo Sailor Pluto –La era de las Sailor Guardians parece haber llegado a su fin.

\- Al menos ya podremos tener una vida normal –dijo con satisfacción Sailor Uranus –O casi.

\- Debo admitir que las cosas no serán lo mismo sin Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita o Mina –dijo melancólica Sailor Neptune –definitivamente las vamos a extrañar.

\- Es un vacío –dijo con tristeza Sailor Saturn –que nadie más podrá llenar.

\- Pero debemos seguir adelante –dijo Sailor Neo-Mercury –es lo que ellas hubieran querido.

\- Regresemos a la ciudad –dijo Sailor Neo-Venus –veamos cómo están las cosas.

Todos regresaron a Tokio a bordo de Tarkus. Llegaron al palacio imperial, donde los estaban esperando el emperador y su familia, quienes fueron revividos por las luces que cayeron tras la destrucción del Gran Maestro.

\- ¡Ah, Sailor Guardians! –exclamó el emperador alegre, aunque luego se asustó al ver a Tarkus.

\- No se preocupe, su majestad –dijo Sailor Star Healer –es inofensivo.

Pero en ese momento, Tarkus comenzó a tener un cambio extraño; de repente su tamaño se redujo considerablemente y poco a poco, comenzó a tomar la forma de un armadillo normal.

\- ¡Guau! –exclamó el señor Mizuno quien se acercó a Tarkus, transformado en un armadillo normal –Creo que ahora tú vienes conmigo, jovencito –lo cargó y de inmediato se encariñó con él.

\- No pensarás quedarte con él, ¿verdad? –le cuestionó Sailor Neo-Mercury a su marido.

\- ¿Y por qué no? –bromeó el señor Mizuno –hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una mascota; es decir, no llenará el vació que dejó Ami, pero admite que es adorable, ahora más que cuando era una máquina.

La Sailor Guardian no halló palabras para contradecir a su esposo, ya que ella también consideró al nuevo Tarkus muy adorable. Todos alrededor sonrieron de felicidad ante la escena.

\- De acuerdo –dijo el emperador viendo las ruinas alrededor del palacio –tal parece que hay mucho qué reparar aquí.

\- Déjemelo a mí, majestad –dijo amablemente la princesa Kakyu y, usando sus poderes, llevó a cabo la reconstrucción de los edificios que habían sido destruidos por los Ángeles, incluyendo los monumentos que fueron destruidos durante el enfrentamiento entre los Ángeles y las Sailor Guardians, ante el asombro de las autoridades.

\- No… no sé cómo agradecerles –dijo asombrado el emperador –les debemos mucho a ustedes.

\- No –dijo tajante Sailor Uranus viendo al cielo –a las que les debemos todo, es a las Inner Sailor Senshies y asegurarnos de que nunca sean olvidadas: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus –todos voltearon a ver hacia el cielo, viendo las siluetas imaginarias de las cinco chicas transformadas en las Sailor Guardians –a ellas es quien debemos darles las gracias.

* * *

A un par de kilómetros del Palacio Imperial, en el último piso de un edificio de estacionamientos, estaban dos personas que discutían entre sí: Mefistófeles y Katrina, quien estaba muy furiosa con él por haber arruinado su carrera, sus planes, pero además de que, al haber sido destruido el Gran Maestro, ella también se volvió lo que más odiaba ser: UNA MORTAL.

\- ¡MALDITO CABRÓN! –exclamó Katrina fuera de sí, mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño cerrado -¡ARRUINASTE TODO! ¡MI CARRERA, MIS PLANES! ¡YA NO TENGO NADA! ¡NADA! ¡ME CAGO EN TU PUTA MADRE!

\- ¡CÁLLATE! –exclamó Mefistófeles exasperado -¡Deja de hacerte la víctima! ¡Tú ocasionaste la muerte de nuestro hijo! ¡Y no me digas que no es tuyo, porque tú lo concebiste!

\- Maldito pendejo de mierda… -gruñó ella entre dientes –voy a matarte… ¡CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Ella tomó un pedazo de vidrio que estaba ahí por casualidad, corrió llena de ira hacia Mefistófeles y se abalanzó sobre él, pero ni tardo ni perezoso, él apartó la mano de Katrina y le dio un puñetazo fuerte en el abdomen, haciendo que ella se desplomara, llevándose ambas manos al estómago, tosiendo.

\- Ahora –dijo Mefistófeles con voz gélida –y tal como juré, voy a hacer que pagues, haciéndote ver como lo que realmente eres: UNA PUTA –El rostro de ella se horrorizó y lanzó un grito de horror que llamó la atención de la gente y de las autoridades.

Mefistófeles le arrancó las ropas y procedió a golpearla sin piedad por todo el cuerpo: en el abdomen, en el rostro, le retorció los pezones y le dio de nalgadas hasta que sus nalgas se pusieron coloradas. Pero aún faltaba lo peor: él se sacó el pene ya erecto, para horror de ella; él le agarró ambas manos y se las juntó en la espalda quedando de espaldas a él, mostrando su abultado trasero.

\- Nada más que me dejes ir tu puta verga en mí y juro que… ¡AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! –ella lanzó un grito de dolor mientras él comenzaba a violarla sin piedad, "bombeándola" continaumente.

\- Lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré… -se repetía a sí misma Katrina entre dientes mientras ella era obligada a "cabalgar" sobre el pene de él y hacía que ella moviera sus caderas hasta que… -¡AAAAAHHHHH! –ella llegó al clímax y se desmayó sobre él sin fuerzas.

\- No es tiempo de descansar –dijo él todavía recostado boca arriba con ella todavía sobre él –es hora de entrenar a tu desvergonzado culo como la perra que eres –se sacó el miembro de la vagina de ella y lo metió, ya empapado de fluidos vaginales, en su recto. Ella lanzó un quejido sintiendo la enorme verga de él metida hasta el fondo. Comenzó a bombearla continuamente mientras ella estaba en posición de perrito; luego de unos minutos él la levantó agarrándola de los brazos mientras seguía violándola más violentamente; los gritos de Katrina se volvían más y más desgarradores.

\- ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! –exclamó ella sintiendo cómo era sacudida violentamente hasta que llegó al clímax -¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH! –él se corrió dentro de ella y ella también se corrió y se orinó al mismo tiempo.

Él sacó su miembro de golpe, haciendo que ella gritara de dolor, dejándole una marca: un prolapso anal. Ella cayó de rodillas, mostrando el trasero prolapsado a Mefistófeles, sintiendo cómo todo el semen salía de su ano; ella jadeaba de cansancio, además de sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo.

\- Ya no te sientes tan orgullosa, ¿verdad, perra cachonda? –dijo él con absoluto desprecio y una actitud fría –ahora estás al mismo nivel que una prostituta.

\- ¡CIERRA TU PUTO HOCICO, PENDEJO MARICA! ¡ME ARRUINASTE EL CULO! ¡MIERDA! –exclamó ella fuera de sí -¡SI TUVIERA MIS PODERES TE ARRANCARÍA TU ASQUEROSA VERGA Y TUS HUEVOS!

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? –preguntó él fríamente.

\- ¡IRÉ A LA POLICÍA Y LES CONTARÉ TODO LO QUE ME HICISTE! –exclamó ella con una expresión de ira asesina en su rostro -¡AQUÍ TENGO LAS PRUEBAS Y ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE TE ENCIERREN Y TE PUDRAS EN PRISIÓN O TE DEN PENA DE MUERTE! ¡LO JURO!

Mefistófeles se quedó callado unos instantes sin ver a Katrina a la cara, hasta que por fin dijo sin alterarse:

\- Haz lo que se te antoje; ya nada me importa.

Ella comenzó a correr desnuda hacia la salida del estacionamiento con la amenaza aún presente en su mente. Sin embargo, al estar extremadamente furiosa, su mente no previno que Mefistófeles no la dejaría ir así como así, y lo que vendría a continuación le daría la razón.

Mefistófeles, sin voltear a ver a Katrina huyendo, sacó su revólver de ocho tiros y, con una impresionante puntería, disparó cada tiro que fue a impactar hacia Katrina por la espalda, sintiendo ella cómo cada tiro perforaba su cuerpo y le atravesaba por el frente. Ella comenzó a ver todo como si fuera una película en cámara lenta, cómo iba desplomándose al suelo, y luego el tiempo volvió a la normalidad.

Ella sintió cómo la sangre se derramaba por los hoyos provocados por las balas: tres balas impactaron en su espalda alta, dañando seriamente un pulmón, el corazón y un pecho; cuatro dieron en la espalda media y baja, dañando órganos abdominales y el octavo dañó su cérvix.

Se arrastró con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas tratando de llegar a la salida, hasta que dejó de luchar, pues sentía mucho dolor y la pérdida de sangre hacía que sintiera también mucho frío.

Mefistófeles se le acercó lentamente hasta que se puso de rodillas junto a ella y la volteó boca arriba para que se vieran cara a cara.

\- Adelante… -dijo Katrina con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas –acaba… conmigo… de una… buena… vez… cabrón… -pero él solamente se le quedó mirando a los ojos -¿Por... qué... me... miras... de... esa... forma...?

\- Es gracioso -dijo Mefistófeles sonriendo -Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que te veo tan... vulnerable.

\- No... bromees... -dijo ella tratando de hacer un gran esfuerzo por hablar -Si... estoy... hecha... una... ruina... es... principalmente... por... tí...

\- Quiero que sepas un par de cosas antes de morir –dijo él impasible –La primera es esta –le mostró a Katrina un dispositivo que traía en su cinturón y lo que parecía un cilindro con un botón rojo en un extremo. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba.

\- ¿En… serio… -dijo ella tratando de ahorrar lo que le quedaba de energías –tienes… pensado… hacerlo…?

\- Yo empecé todo el desastre –explicó él –y así es como quiero que termine.

\- Idiota… -le reprochó ella -¿acaso… no… valoras… tu… propia… vida…?

\- Pericles era mi principal razón de vivir –le reprochó Mefistófeles –pero ahora ya no me queda nada más por vivir. Esto será mejor que una vida vacía. Además, admito que le tengo miedo más a la vida que a la muerte.

\- No… tienes… remedio… -dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa -Sigues... siendo... el... mismo... de... siempre... -luego recordó -¿Y... cuál… es… la… otra… cosa… que… tengo… qué… saber…?

Mefistófeles se quedó en silencio unos segundos mirando a los ojos a Katrina, quien estaba derramando unas lágrimas y tosió sangre.

\- Siempre te amé –dijo por fin él –Nunca dejaba de pensar en ti en todo momento.

\- Jejeje… mentiroso… -dijo ella –tú… no… ibas… a… dejarme… ir… tan… fácilmente… ¿verdad…? ¿Dónde... está... tu... piedad...?

\- Creí que me conocías mejor que nadie –dijo él en voz baja –lo suficiente como para que hubieras evitado esos disparos… pero dejaste que tu ira y tu ambición terminaran por dominarte.

\- Supongo… que… me… lo… merezco… -dijo ella –Si… te… sirve… de… consuelo… -tosió más sangre –yo… nunca… dejé… de… pensar… en… ti… o… en… Pericles… pronto… estaré… junto… a… él… en… un… mejor… sitio… porque… al… final… todos… somos… sólo... polvo… en… el… viento…

Ella usó lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para levantar un brazo y acariciar la mejilla del sujeto que la había herido mortalmente.

\- Mi… último… deseo… -dijo ella con sus últimas fuerzas –es… poder… besarte… en… los… labios… aunque… sea… por… una… última… vez… por… favor…

\- Deseo concedido… Katrina –dijo Mefistófeles, por lo que él acercó su rostro al de Katrina y le levantó la cabeza para poder acercar sus labios a los de ella.

Ambos sintieron cómo sus labios se apretaban unos a otros muy apasionadamente, sintiendo Katrina el calor de los labios de Mefistófeles tan sólo por unos segundos. La mano de Katrina que acariciaba la mejilla de él cayó inerte sobre el suelo, sus ojos se cerraron y dio su último suspiro. Ella finalmente murió en los brazos de Mefistófeles, tal y como había sucedido con Pericles.

Mefistófeles dejó caer unas lágrimas, sollozando en silencio y abrazando el cadáver de Katrina, recordando también a Pericles.

\- ¡Perdóname! –sollozó en voz alta hecho un mar de lágrimas -¡Por favor perdónenme! ¡Katrina! ¡Pericles! ¡Lo lamento mucho!

De repente, la escena se interrumpió por la llegada de las fuerzas policíacas de Tokio, quienes habían sido alertadas por los gritos de Katrina y los disparos que alarmaron a la gente que estaba ahí cerca.

\- ¡Quieto ahí! –exclamó un oficial con pistola en la mano -¡Suelte a la mujer y ponga las manos sobre la cabeza, ahora!

Mefistófeles se vio acorralado por la policía, pero no tenía intenciones de entregarse, pues lo que quería era reencontrarse en el más allá con Katrina y Pericles. Así que, en vez de obedecer las órdenes del oficial, levantó la mano con la que sostenía el cilindro con el botón rojo, aun sosteniendo el cadáver de Katrina y exclamó a todo pulmón:

\- ¡ASÍ ES COMO TERMINA MI HISTORIA! –los policías se estremecieron al ver lo que él estaba a punto de hacer -¡TODOS SOMOS SÓLO POLVO EN EL VIENTO! –ellos huyeron lo más lejos posible.

Mefistófeles presionó el botón y se produjo una gran explosión que hizo que parte del edificio se resquebrajara, haciendo que el pánico se apoderara de los transeúntes que se hallaban cerca de ahí.

Cuando se disipó el humo, los policías, que no fueron dañados por la explosión, vieron que de los dos, Mefistófeles y Katrina, no quedó absolutamente nada, excepto un gran agujero en esa parte del edificio, como si ambos hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Muy pronto se llevó a cabo una investigación sobre lo que sucedió, pero al final, nunca se llegarían a conocer las identidades de esas dos personas que se mantuvieron juntos hasta el final.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí ha terminado la guerra entre el bien y el mal, pero aún no es el final final. Para saber qué pasó con nuestros héroes, estén al pendiente del epílogo de esta historia. Nos vemos. ¡Chau!**


	35. Un nuevo comienzo

**35\. UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Una semana después de la derrota del Gran Maestro, se llevó a cabo una ceremonia muy especial frente al Palacio Imperial, al que asistieron centenares de personas y el cual fue televisado por todo el mundo, en señal abierta (televisión, radio, internet) en el que las Sailor Guardians recibirían un galardón muy especial, el cual sería presidido por el emperador en persona. En la tribuna se hallaban sentados detrás del emperador Darien, las Outer Sailor Senshies, las familias de las Inner Sailor Senshies, la princesa Kakyu y el trío Starlights, todos vestidos de negro en señal de luto por el sacrificio de sus amigas.

\- Este es un gran día –pronunció el emperador desde la tribuna –no sólo para Japón, sino para todo el mundo en general. Como sabrán, hace una semana una de las amenazas más grandes que haya aparecido en este mundo ha sido destruida, gracias a estas maravillosas personas que se encuentras aquí detrás y también a cinco grandes jovencitas, que lamentablemente no podrán estar presentes debido al sacrificio que realizaron en defensa de este planeta. En memoria de estas cinco maravillosas chicas, pido que guardemos dos minutos de silencio.

Todos los presentes guardaron un momento de silencio, mientras la bandera era izada a media asta y luego el emperador prosiguió su discurso.

\- El día de hoy, estas personas recibirán el más importante galardón que ofrece nuestro país: el collar de la Suprema Orden del Crisantemo, el cual será otorgado por los servicios prestados al País del Sol Naciente. En cuanto mencione sus nombres, pasarán a recibirlo: Haruka Tenoh, Setsuna Meioh, Michiru Kaioh y la joven Hotaru Tomoe, a quienes todos ya conocemos como: Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Saturn.

Las cuatro se acercaron y se pusieron en hilera y cada una recibió el collar de la máxima orden del Japón. Una vez que las cuatro lo recibieron, el emperador y el primer ministro hicieron una reverencia y ellas se las devolvieron. Las cuatro recibieron una fuerte ovación por parte del público.

\- El siguiente es para el joven Darien Chiba; por favor acérquese.

Darien se acercó al emperador para recibir el galardón y realizó la debida reverencia.

\- Ahora que pasen la princesa Kakyu, Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou y Taiki Kou, los cuatro del planeta Kinmoku.

La princesa y el trío recibieron el galardón e hicieron la reverencia debida.

\- Y por último, las familias de las Inner Sailor Senshies, quienes recibirán el galardón en representación de ellas. Primero, la familia Aino.

Los padres de Mina se acercaron a recibir el galardón en memoria suya e hicieron la reverencia ante el emperador, pero antes de que se retiraran, el primer ministro los detuvo.

\- Esperen, por favor –pidió el funcionario público –hay una cosa más que recibirán –luego se dirigió a un desconocido -¿Señor?

Se acercó un tipo bien vestido, entrado en años, calvo y de apariencia amigable. Se acercó a saludar a la pareja con un apretón de manos.

\- Permítame presentarme, soy el embajador del Reino Unido en Japón y, en representación de la reina Isabel, de mi gobierno y del Imperio Británico, quiero hacerles entrega de este importante galardón –se acercó un ayudante con una cajita forrada en piel, lo abrió y mostró el contenido a los Aino –la real Orden del Imperio Británico, la cual confiere a la señorita Mina Aino, el título de Lady, por sus servicios a la policía metropolitana de Londres en su papel como Sailor V. Por favor, acéptenlo.

La pareja estaba sorprendida de que le otorgaran a Mina el título, post-mórtem, de Lady por la reina Isabel. El padre de Mina agarró el galardón y estrechó la mano del embajador, mientras que la señora Aino cargaba con la Orden del Crisantemo. Desde las gradas se hallaban los ex compañeros de Mina en Londres, Alan y Katherine quienes aplaudieron a la pareja por recibir la condecoración.

\- Continuando con la ceremonia –prosiguió el emperador –que pasen por favor los abuelos de Lita Kino, por favor.

Pasaron los abuelos a recoger el galardón; el abuelo se movía en silla de ruedas el cual era impulsado por su esposa. Lo recibieron y la señora hizo la reverencia en lugar de su esposo, mientras que él trató de hacerla desde la silla de ruedas, pero el emperador se lo impidió, indicándole que, en su caso, no sería necesario.

\- Y ahora, que pasen por favor el abuelo de Rei Hino y el señor Nicolás Kumada.

El abuelo Hino y Nicolás aparecieron bien vestidos, en especial Nicolás, quien se recogió su característica melena hacia atrás, dejando ver sus ojos. Recogieron la Orden e hicieron la reverencia debida.

Entre los asistentes estaba el padre de Rei, Takashi Hino, vestido con uniforme de preso color naranja, esposado de las manos y los pies y custodiado por un par de guardias. Se levantó para aplaudir al momento de que el abuelo recogió el galardón.

\- Ahora que pasen a recoger el galardón el señor y la doctora Mizuno, los padres de la destacada alumna Ami Mizuno, por favor.

Los padres de Ami recibieron el galardón e hicieron la reverencia. Los acompañaba Tarkus el armadillo, quien estaba muy apegado a sus nuevos dueños.

\- Y por último, la familia de Serena Tsukino. Pasen a recoger el galardón por favor.

Los señores Tsukino y Sammy pasaron para recoger el galardón que pertenecía a su hija; la señora Tsukino no pudo contener su llanto y se apoyó sobre su marido, a quien casi se le cae la medalla, siendo salvada por Sammy. Estaban demasiado enfocados en su asunto que se retiraron sin hacer la reverencia, así que Sammy fue el que la realizó en lugar de sus padres, haciendo que el emperador esbozara una sonrisa.

\- Y ahora, para concluir esta ceremonia, es hora de develar el momento por el cual hemos estado esperando –el emperador se dirigió a unos asistentes haciéndoles una señal para que levantaran la lona que cubría lo que resultó ser una estatua de bronce de las cinco Sailor Guardians con sus poses características, ubicadas en un lugar privilegiado, junto a la entrada principal del palacio imperial, junto a las estatuas de los grandes héroes del Japón.

Todos se levantaron para aplaudir el momento, los reporteros tomaron muchas fotografías, al igual que los asistentes que llevaban celulares.

\- No sé si alguno de los laureados quiera decir algunas palabras antes de dar por finalizada esta ceremonia –añadió el emperador. Nadie se atrevió a levantar la mano, hasta que Setsuna fue la que pidió tomar la palabra, por lo que el emperador la invitó a que pasara a la tribuna.

\- Muchas gracias, su majestad –dijo Setsuna por el micrófono –Majestad, señor primer ministro, funcionarios, asistentes y público en general, es un gran honor, a nombre de los laureados y de parte mía, el recibir este hermoso homenaje para recordar a aquellas personas que sacrificaron sus vidas para salvar a la humanidad de una catástrofe que parecía segura. Lo más importante no son las condecoraciones ni las estatuas, sino que mantengamos siempre viva la memoria de aquellas que también fueron nuestras amigas. Nuestro deber como ciudadanos y como japoneses es principalmente honrarlas y recordarlas, tanto como Sailor Guardians, como las personas de carne y hueso que eran. Hay que recordarlas siempre: Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon), Rei Hino (Sailor Mars), Ami Mizuno (Sailor Mercury), Lita Kino (Sailor Jupiter) y Mina Aino (Sailor Venus).

Todos aplaudieron el discurso dado por Setsuna, luego ella prosiguió:

\- Y también quiero informar que, de ahora en adelante, las Sailor Guardians se retirarán de su profesión hasta que aparezca una nueva amenaza que quiera destruir la Tierra. Dejaremos la lucha contra el crimen para siempre, dejándola en manos de las fuerzas policíacas, que están en las competentes manos del teniente Takahashi, quien hace unos días ha sido ascendido al rango de capitán y también escuché que aprobó el examen para convertirse en detective.

El robusto capitán con apariencia de morsa se levantó de las gradas para que todos lo vieran y saludó a todos los presentes, agradeciendo el reconocimiento hecho por Setsuna.

\- Ahora, quisiera que las últimas palabras las diera el capitán Takahashi, si pudiera pasar a la tribuna por favor.

El capitán se puso muy nervioso, pues no esperaba que lo invitaran a dar un discurso.

\- Gracias, señorita Meioh –dijo el capitán nervioso -¡Guau! Realmente no pensaba estar aquí ante todos ustedes. Realmente no soy muy bueno dando discursos y ni siquiera tengo preparado uno, así que voy a tener que improvisar, por lo que les pediré disculpas a todos los presentes, incluyendo a sus majestades. Sé que últimamente la policía de Tokio ha sido ineficaz en su combate contra el crimen, por lo que ésta tuvo que recurrir a las Sailor Guardians, algo que no estaba en las habilidades de ellas y, como consecuencia, se produjo este desastre de magnitudes catastróficas. Es por eso que, bajo mi supervisión, me encargaré de que la fuerza policiaca de Tokio sea más eficiente y mejor preparada que antes, profesionalizando a los novatos y aprovechando las habilidades de los más veteranos en futuros enfrentamientos contra el crimen. Me aseguraré de que los habitantes de Tokio puedan sentirse seguros en sus hogares y en cualquier sitio. Muchas gracias.

Todos aplaudieron el discurso del capitán; estaba a punto de retirarse cuando el primer ministro le pidió que esperara.

\- Capitán –dijo el funcionario –el emperador quiere hacerle entrega a usted también de la Suprema Orden del Crisantemo, por su valor y esfuerzos por mantener a salvo a la familia imperial del Japón.

El capitán se quedó sin palabras, recibió el galardón e hizo la reverencia ante el monarca y el primer ministro.

\- Y de esta forma –prosiguió el emperador –concluimos esta ceremonia solemne, no sin antes añdir una famosa frase del historiador y filósofo hispano-americano George Santayana: "AQUÉL QUE OLVIDA SU PASADO, ESTARÁ CONDENADO A REPETIRLO". Gracias a todos, pueden irse en paz.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a alejarse del sitio. Pero antes de que se retiraran los galardonados, el emperador les pidió que esperaran un momento.

\- Ante todo, quiero darles las gracias a nombre mío y de mi familia por todo lo que han hecho y, quiero que sepan que, cualquier favor o cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca, no duden en llamarme a mí o al primer ministro. Es todo lo que quería decirles. ¿Se quedarán al banquete?

\- Se lo agradecemos mucho su majestad –dijo con cortesía la princesa –Pero creo que todos tenemos todavía asuntos qué atender, así que vamos a tener que ausentarnos.

\- Comprendo –dijo el emperador –de todos modos, cualquier asunto que quieran tratar, aquí están los teléfonos –el primer ministro les pasó a cada uno los teléfonos de las oficinas del emperador y del Kantei.

* * *

Las Outer Sailor Senshies, Darien, Luna, Artemis y las familias de las Inner Sailor Senshies se reunieron con la princesa Kakyu y el trío Starlights en un sitio apartado de la vista de todos.

\- Les estamos sumamente agradecidos por su valiosa ayuda –dijo la doctora Mizuno –No sé cómo pagarles.

\- No tiene por qué –dijo agradecida la princesa Kakyu –ése el trabajo de las Sailor Guardians: mantener el orden y la paz en la galaxia.

\- Así es –dijo Seiya –en cualquier momento que haya peligro, siempre estaremos para proteger a los que queremos.

\- A cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar que se presente –añadió Yaten.

\- Ustedes y nosotros seremos amigos por siempre –afirmó Taiki.

\- Muchas gracias de nuevo –añadió Artemis –estaremos siempre en contacto para cuando ocurra algún otro desastre.

\- Pueden contar con ello, amigos –dijo la princesa.

\- ¡Oigan! –exclamó Michiru –antes de que cada quien se vaya por su lado, quiero mostrarles algo que hay en el cementerio.

\- ¿El cementerio? –preguntó Haruka incrédula, al igual que todos.

* * *

Todos llegaron al cementerio, siendo guiados por la peliverde, quien andaba a paso rápido por quererles mostrar algo.

\- ¡Oye! –exclamó Hotaru -¿Puedes ir un poco más despacio?

\- Tal parece que quiere mostrarnos algo importante –dijo Darien quien se estaba cansando, pues se dieron cuenta de que tenían que subir una pequeña colina, hasta que…

\- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! –preguntó anonadado el señor Tsukino.

Lo que vieron los sorprendió y asombró: en la cima de la colina había un monumento pentagonal con los bustos de medio cuerpo de las Sailor Guardians con sus nombres verdaderos y sus fechas de nacimiento y muerte.

\- ¡Es grandioso! –exclamó sorprendido el abuelo de Rei -¡¿Pero… cómo… cuando…?!

\- Michiru –dijo Haruka con suspicacia –¿Tú tienes algo que ver con esto?

\- Ordené que lo hicieran para rendirles un homenaje más… privado –explicó Michiru.

\- Nos dejaste a todos sin palabras –admitió Setsuna –es bellísimo.

\- Y pareciera que en cualquier momento fueran a cobrar vida propia –añadió Seiya.

\- Pero también hice algo extra –dijo Michiru –miren.

Ella señaló en el lado donde se hallaba el busto de Sailor Moon: una lápida al ras del césped muy sencilla, donde estaban los nombres de Mefistófeles, Pericles… y Katrina.

\- ¡¿Por qué la incluiste también a ella?! –preguntó confundida la señora Aino.

\- La verdad no lo sé –admitió apenada Michiru –pero supongo que es para que no olvidemos tampoco a aquellos que hicieron daño a la Tierra.

\- Es verdad –dijo la princesa Kakyu –tanto para bien como para mal, no debemos olvidar tampoco a nuestros enemigos.

\- A veces siento pena porque ellos dos nunca pudieron ser una familia normal –dijo el abuelo de Lita –Solamente querían ser como nosotros.

\- Las voy a extrañar, definitivamente –dijo la señora Tsukino –voy a extrañar a la Serena que reprobaba sus exámenes y lloraba como una chiquilla.

\- Nunca las olvidaremos –añadió Luna abrazada de Artemis –siempre estarán en nuestros corazones y en nuestra memoria.

\- Por cierto –añadió Michiru mientras buscaba por detrás del monumento, hasta sacar lo que eran unas botellas de champaña y unas copas, los cuales repartió entre todos, excepto a Hotaru y a Sammy –quiero hacer un brindis por nuestras amigas, así como por Mefistófeles y Pericles, quienes ayudaron a derrotar al Gran Maestro.

Todos levantaron sus copas y dijeron:

\- Por el amor –dijo la señora Tsukino.

\- Por la justicia –dijo la doctora Mizuno.

\- Por la amistad –dijo el abuelo de Rei.

\- Por la humanidad –dijo la abuela de Lita.

\- Y por la vida en la Tierra –añadió la señora Aino.

Todos se quedaron viendo hacia el cielo, viendo las imágenes de las Sailor Guardians todas juntas por un lado, mientras que por el otro las imágenes de Mefistófeles y Pericles, juntos.

* * *

EPÍLOGO

(Música de fondo: " _ **No Matter What**_ " de Badfinger)

Seis meses después…

Las familias se mudaron a un lugar más cercano al cementerio para poder visitar el busto de las Sailor Guardians más seguido.

Sammy Tsukino entró a la secundaria, se convirtió en un estudiante modelo y se unió a una banda musical en la que toca el bajo; él y Hotaru Tomoe andan saliendo juntos.

Ikuko Tsukino publicó una biografía de su hija la cual se convirtió en un éxito de ventas.

Kenji Tsukino se convirtió en asesor personal del emperador, aconsejándole en momentos cruciales.

La doctora Saeko Mizuno también escribió una biografía de su hija y, con las ganancias, se retiró de la profesión médica para pasar más tiempo con su esposo.

El señor Mizuno siguió dedicándose a la pintura y a pasar más tiempo con su esposa.

Tarkus se ha vuelto la mascota consentida de la pareja Mizuno.

El abuelo Hino escribió una biografía sobre su nieta y, con las ganancias, decidió viajar por el mundo, dejando el templo Hikawa a cargo de Nicolás.

Nicolás Kumada se casó con una joven y ambos se convirtieron en administradores y dueños del templo Hikawa, donde sigue vendiendo toda clase de chucherías, además de construir un altar en honor a Rei, el cual es visitado constantemente.

Takashi Hino sigue cumpliendo una pena de 20 años de prisión por su colaboración con el crimen organizado.

Los abuelos Kino escribieron una biografía sobre su nieta, así como un recetario con los alimentos que más le gustaba preparar a Lita, patentando las recetas. Abrieron un restaurante el cual se convirtió en un éxito, y en el cual se reúnen las familias de vez en cuando.

Los señores Aino también publicaron una biografía sobre Mina, y viajaron a Londres para conocer a los amigos ingleses de Mina, además de ofrecer charlas y conferencias sobre la vida de Sailor V.

Alan y Katherine volvieron a procrear y ella quedó embarazada. Si es una niña, le pondrán por nombre Mina.

Richard se convirtió en un amigo cercano a los Mizuno, ayudándolos siempre en lo que se les ofreciera. Sigue soltero.

Andrew y Wanda finalmente se comprometieron y esperan casarse tan pronto como ella termine su posgrado.

La maestra Haruna, en reconocimiento a sus esfuerzos, fue nombrada nueva directora de la preparatoria Mugen. Sigue sin tener suerte en el amor.

Los maleantes que habían violado a Lita fueron atrapados y procesados gracias a los esfuerzos y la persistencia del capitán Takahashi. Les dieron de cuarenta años a perpetua.

El capitán Takahashi renunció a su cargo para ocupar uno mejor: ser miembro de la Agencia de Inteligencia de Japón, en la división de Casos No Resueltos.

Haruka está preparándose para la mayor prueba de su vida: ser piloto de Fórmula 1 en representación de Japón.

Michiru salió de gira ofreciendo conciertos de violín por todo Japón. Le fue ofrecida una oferta para grabar un disco. Aún no ha dado su respuesta a esta oferta.

Setsuna abrió un taller de alta costura donde recibe a los nuevos talentos que desean abrirse camino en el mundo de la moda.

Hotaru sigue estudiando para convertirse en enfermera cuando sea grande. Anda saliendo con Sammy Tsukino.

Darien comenzó a salir con Unazuki Furuhata, la hermana de Andrew. Se casaron y están viviendo en el apartamento de Darien. Tienen planeado tener un hijo. Darien visita el monumento de las Sailor Guardians con regularidad.

Luna y Artemis se dedican a escribir novelas en torno a las Sailor Guardians, manteniendo sus memorias vivas, ganando un gran público. Están esperando la llegada de una niña.

El gobierno decretó la creación de cinco premios anuales a otorgar en todo Japón en honor a las Sailor Guardians:

\- La Medalla Serena Tsukino al Mérito Humanitario, otorgado cada 30 de junio.

\- La Medalla Ami Mizuno al Mérito Académico, otorgado cada 10 de septiembre.

\- La Medalla Rei Hino de Ayuda y Apoyo a la Niñez, otorgado cada 17 de abril.

\- La Medalla Lita Kino al Mérito Gastronómico, otorgado cada 5 de diciembre.

\- La Medalla Mina Aino a la Seguridad Interna, otorgado cada 22 de octubre.

Las familias siguen en contacto constante con las Sailor Starlights y la princesa Kakyu. Próximamente el trío dará una gira de conciertos por todo Japón.

Ninguna de las Sailor Guardians ha vuelto a aparecer en público… por ahora.

Mefistófeles y Pericles siguen juntos en la misma tumba vacía y en la eternidad… con Katrina.

(Fin de la música de fondo)

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Y bueno, eso fue todo. Tardó aproximadamente 17 meses en completarse, pero al fin terminé el primer fanfic que he escrito en mi vida, y el segundo en terminarse.**

 **Quiero mandar un saludo a los que siguieron de cerca esta historia de principio a fin, especialmente a dos usuarios que pusieron sus comentarios en cada capítulo: MontanaHatsune92 y Tarma Jones, los cuales me ayudaron a seguir hasta el final.**

 **También quiero aprovechar este espacio para unas cuantas reflexiones en torno a la obra:**

 **1\. Para la trama de esta historia me basé en la serie de televisión "Breaking Bad" en cuanto a lo que se refiere a los temas: CRECIMIENTO, CAÍDA Y TRANSFORMACIÓN de los personajes principales.**

 **2\. Creo que el personaje que mostró una transformación radical fue Mefistófeles, quien tomó mucha más relevancia en los capítulos finales que las Sailor Guardians, a diferencia de los episodios del comienzo en que solamente era como una especie de guía.**

 **3\. La escena en donde Katrina muere y Mefistófeles comete suicidio es una de las más agridulces a mi parecer, incluso más que la muerte de Pericles y la que más me conmovió.**

 **4\. Esta historia me trajo sentimientos encontrados pues, al darles una personalidad opuesta a las chicas, uno ya no las vuelve a mirar de la misma manera, pues se queda en la imaginación la apariencia y el carácter de estas nuevas versiones. También me siento un poco triste porque finalmente terminó.**

 **5\. Como tal vez algunos adivinaron, para la apariencia de Ami maligna me basé en el personaje de Rick Sánchez de la serie animada RICK & MORTY, con todo y estado de ebriedad.**

 **Y creo que esas son todas las cosas que quería expresar. Realmente estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hice y espero que sirva de inspiración (no plagio) para otros y que se atrevan a ir más allá del típico romance y de la típica historia de amor.**

 **Una de mis fantasías es que, algún día, alguien que esté leyendo este fic se le ocurra hacer una historieta o manga sobre esta historia, o por lo menos, un fanart.**

 **Pido disculpas también por si a alguien le ofendió el material explícito, las groserías y la violencia de esta obra.**

 **Bueno, ahora sí podré enfocarme en seguir con mis otros fanfic pendientes, pero por el momento voy a tomarme un pequeño descanso para terminar otros asuntos pendientes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando lo estuve escribiendo. Compártanlo y coméntenlo con otros usuarios para que se difunda más y más. Estén al pendiente de cualquier novedad de mi parte. Me despido. ¡Chau!**


End file.
